Code Name
by Yume no Kaze
Summary: Adrien era un nombre cuyo significado yacía olvidado en lo más recóndito de su memoria; pero para ella jamás se borraría. Sin importar que tan frenético y horrible fuese su destino... Nadie podría destruir su espíritu. Marinette pensó, mientras la electricidad recorría su cuerpo, que lo había logrado y en su mirada se reflejaba el alma auténtica de una heroína.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ensueños míos, ¿Que tal están? Esta vez traigo un nuevo proyecto para este fandom, del cual sólo he escrito una vez anteriormente. Será una historia un poco gráfica, aunque al principio no lo parezca, por lo que voy a dejarla en clasificación M dado que contendrá violencia y temas adultos entre otras cosas más que deberán ser tratadas con prudencia.**

 **Como sabrán yo tengo más experiencias con otras series, no obstante me gustó mucho este proyecto a cargo de ZagToons y considero que sería bueno leer algo de una temática un poco más seria. Espero les guste, yo personalmente estoy entusiasmada, pero me gustaría saber qué piensan ustedes al respecto :)**

 **Code Name abordará temas un poco crudos y tratará sobre la trama maestra de Fuga y Persecusión, tal y como ya lo había avisado en mi página en facebook. Espero lo disfruten. Sin más que agregar, comenzamos:**

 **PD: Los personajes pertenecen a Thomas Austruc y sus colaboradores, es sólo un fic sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Code Name.**

 **-1-**

 **Génesis.**

* * *

Había tenido días buenos, regulares, malos y peores. Este estaba entre ser malo y peor.

Marinette miró por la ventana del auto de su padre mientras dejaba atrás las oficinas de la corporación Gabriel. La imagen de su fundador poco a poco se hizo más pequeña conforme su padre aceleraba el automóvil y tomaba las calles concurridas de Paris. Ella exhaló para finalmente voltear al frente y cruzarse de brazos. Su perfil no era para nada alentador y su padre lo sabía. Su hija había estudiado arduamente y luchado por muchos años para superarse a sí misma.

La universidad había sido todo un reto, pues conseguir la excelencia demandaba cada fibra de su ser y atención. Marinette tenía tan buenas notas que al egresar le otorgaron la mención honorifica por su esfuerzo y dedicación. Su título y boletín de calificaciones era la mejor de las presentaciones para conseguir un trabajo en la industria, al menos, eso le habían dicho. Por lo que, un día, tras una cita previa, claro, Marinette se apresuró a presentarse ante Gabriel Agreste, su ídolo desde la adolescencia y evocar su buen gusto para conseguir un puesto en su afamada marca de ropa y accesorios.

No obstante, y tras mucho esforzarse, el magnate decidió que no quería verla. Esta era la tercera vez. En realidad, no parecía estar impresionado con ella y eso desanimaba enormemente a la chica. Esa cita de trabajo, Marinette se esforzó por dejar una buena impresión, pero el diseñador estaba tan taciturno y malhumorado que no se molestó en escucharla. Cuando la recibió en su despacho fue directamente a una vitrina para servirse un poco de vino. De hecho, en toda la presentación el hombre lucía desorientado y distraído, como si estuviera ebrio o con resaca. Obviamente no terminó bien, pues la interrumpió en medio de su monólogo y le pidió que se retirara.

Angustiada, Marinette intentó razonar con él y éste, simplemente alegó que no se sentía dispuesto, que volviera a sacar una cita. Que, según la secretaria del empresario, no había hasta dentro de unos meses.

No podía estar más frustrada, o sólo porque no le dieron el trabajo, sino porque su mayor ídolo no era más que un deprimente alcohólico. Debía admitirlo, desde hacía unos cinco años la empresa de Agreste se había ido al desagüe. Pero no era como si todo ese caos se atribuyera a malas decisiones del diseñador, sino por problemas más graves que un bloqueo artístico. La compañía había perdido muchos fondos que no regresarían y por ende, el prestigio de la misma, aunque se mantenía al paso de los años, iba cayendo lentamente hasta su propia tumba.

De nuevo, Marinette soltó un suspiro cansino. Su padre le miró de soslayo y le sonrió, pero no fue capaz de responder, estaba tan abatida que se sentiría demasiado falsa.

—Hija, a veces estás cosas pasan… sé que estás angustiada, pero…

—Supongo que Monsieur Agreste ha bajado sus estándares de calidad. – se cruzó de brazos y jugueteó con el cinturón de seguridad.

—No creo, él siempre te ha gustado, ¿No? – Tom era un hombre indulgente y Marinette adoraba eso de él por lo que le sonrió.

—Sí, ha sido una inspiración. – soltó en un suspiro. —Pero creo que su imagen ha decaído mucho en estos años.

—El mundo de la moda debe ser demasiado intenso. – dijo él sonriendo al ver que su hija ya no tenía cara de tristeza.

—Eso creo. – miró a la acera, un hermoso parque con estatuas y niños jugando le saludó. La memoria de la mujer revivió por un instante fragmentos de su propia niñez y adolescencia.

—¿Qué miras? – su padre se dio cuenta de su ensimismamiento y dirigió la vista al mismo sitio. —Esos niños no deberían estar sin supervisión.

—No. No deberían. – Marinette desvió la vista rápidamente. Ella torció los labios en un gesto amargo. —¿Sabes, papá? Creo entender un poco a Gabriel Agreste. No debe ser fácil.

—¿Fácil? ¿Qué cosa, hija?

—Vivir. – las miradas de ambos morenos se toparon en silencio. Tom no entendía a qué se refería su hija. ¿Qué no era fácil la vida? Hasta donde él sabía Gabriel Agreste era rico, ¿Qué podría ser tan difícil que su dinero no pudiera…? Oh. Lo entendió tras meditarlo.

—Hmm, ¿Te refieres a…?

—Sí. – Marinette volvía a fruncir el ceño. —Debe estar triste. Su alcoholismo proviene de eso, seguramente.

—¿Cuántos años han pasado ya?

—Cinco. – Marinette respiró profundamente, incluso ahora continuaba causándole zozobra.

—Él ya había perdido a su esposa, ¿No? Y con lo de su hijo… Supongo que tienes razón, no debe ser sencillo.- Tom dobló por las calles de Paris hasta encarrilarse a la que daba directo a su hogar.

—Ojala Adrien estuviera… - Marinette se acalló a sí misma y negó. —Mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

—Está bien. – Tom estacionó el auto. —¿Por qué no descansas, Marinette? Cuando te sientas mejor cocinaremos unos deliciosos pasteles juntos, ¿Te parece bien?

—Claro, papá. – ella se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Sabine salió a encontrarlos.

—Hola, mi amor, ¿Cómo te fue? – Marinette no le respondió verbalmente, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se adentró en la casa. La mujer miró a su esposo quien no estaba sonriendo, así que intuyó lo peor. —¿Estuvo mal?

—Reprogramaron su cita de trabajo. El señor Agreste no estaba… disponible.

—Oh, cielos. – suspiró frustrada. —Pobre de mi pequeña.

—Descuida, ya se animará. – Tom abrazó a su esposa. —Regresemos al trabajo. – la pareja continuó con lo suyo.

Marinette, por su parte, se apresuró a recostarse en su cama. Se sentía frustrada, pero no podía hacer mucho al respecto. La cuestión se repetía una y otra vez, no importara que tan breve quisiera ser o que tan intrépida se portase. Decidida a que tendría que empezar a buscar en otras líneas de modelaje y diseño de ropa, en vez de descansar se decidió a buscar en internet algo que pudiera caerle bien. No es que fuese a renunciar a su sueño, era sólo un pequeño desvío y continuaría.

Pasó toda la tarde y parte de la noche mandado solicitudes en internet y revisando páginas de interés. Su madre, preocupada de que pasara mucho tiempo encerrada, acudió a su habitación cargando una canasta de panquecitos de chocolate. Encontró a Marinette dormida sobre el teclado.

—Hija. – le tocó el hombro delicadamente. Ella reaccionó.

—Hola, yo…- bostezó. —¿Qué hora es?

—Ya es la hora de cenar, ¿Has estado enviando solicitudes?

—Sí. – Marinette tomó un pan y lo llevó a su boca. Estaba delicioso. —Pero, el periodo de espera por respuesta es de un mes. El único sitio en donde encontré una prorroga más pequeña fue aquí. – le mostró la ventanilla. —Que es de dos semanas.

—Entiendo. – dejó la canasta en su escritorio. —No has descansado, ¿Eh? – ella negó lentamente. Su madre sonrió con ternura y le dio un beso en la frente. —¿No estás tomándotelo muy a pecho?

—¿A qué te refieres, mamá? – la pregunta era auténtica.

—Desde que saliste de la universidad no has parado. Creo, de hecho, que necesitas tomarte un descanso para variar.

—¿Descansar? Pero mamá, estoy desempleada, ¿Cómo podría?

—Eso no es cierto. Has trabajado en la panadería desde tu graduación y has acudido a muchas entrevistas de trabajo.

—Pero, ¿Qué eso no es lo que debo hacer? – lucía pálida para su madre y el reclamo desganado de Marinette consiguió conmover un poco más a su corazón.

—Sí, claro. Pero tampoco es sano que no pares. ¿Por qué no tomas unas vacaciones? La próxima respuesta a tu solicitud será en dos semanas, ¿Qué tal si descansas esas semanas?

—Me gustaría, pero ustedes también necesitarán ayuda en la panadería y no quiero ser una carga. – Sabine sonrió y le acarició los cabellos.

—No será así. – suspiró y se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón. Sacó un pequeño sobre que estaba cuidadosamente doblado. —Había hablado con tu padre sobre esto desde hace tiempo. Quería dártelo pero no sabía cuándo sería el momento indicado.

—¿Qué es, mamá?

—Es dinero. – le dio el sobre, cuando Marinette lo tomó se impresionó al ver la cantidad.

—¡Mamá! Esto es demasiado, ¿Qué se supone que haré con este dinero? No puedo aceptarlo, ustedes pueden necesitarlo más que yo. – lo rechazó abruptamente, sonrojada.

—Por supuesto que no, querida. Es un regalo. Quiero que tomes este dinero y vayas de vacaciones. ¿Qué te parece a China? Tus tíos Cho y Ling han preguntado mucho por ti y ansían verte.

—¿China? – Marinette quedó pensativa. Ciertamente la última vez que fue a Chica ella tenía 16 años y lo hizo para conocer a su abuelo y otros parientes. No había vuelto desde entonces y en particular, su tía Cho y su tío Ling, la adoraba sobremanera. Tanto que constantemente la invitaban a ir de visita.

La vieja pareja no tenía hijos y era propietarios de una granja que quedaba cerca de un hermoso bosque. Los viejos se dedicaban a comprar y vender seda, por lo cual Marinette había simpatizado con ellos, pues el uso de la tela era un tema que los tres podían abordar sin problema. De hecho, el día de su graduación le llamaron para saludar y preguntarle si regresaría de visita.

Marinette adoraba a sus tíos, pero su búsqueda de empleo y el trabajo en la empresa familiar no le daba muchas oportunidades de salir fuera de Paris. No obstante, ahora esa posibilidad se veía bastante accesible, pues el dinero que su madre le había dado sería suficiente para ir y venir dos semanas.

—No lo sé, mamá. Es demasiado para digerir.

—De acuerdo, piénsalo. Iré a poner la mesa, baja cuando estés lista. – le dio otro beso en los cabellos y bajó por la escotilla. Marinette asintió y una vez sola tomó el dinero entre sus manos para contarlo.

Sí, era demasiado. Sin embargo, era un regalo de buena fe de sus padres. Lo contabilizó al menos tres veces y cansada por las emociones del día, lo resguardó en uno de los cajones de su peinador. Fuere lo que fuere, tomaría una decisión y la cosa era que, en realidad, ir a China no sonaba tan mal.

…

—¡¿Tanto?! – Alya gritó al otro lado de la bocina del teléfono. —¡Impresionante, Marinette! Tus padres deben quererte muchísimo.

—Sí, eso nunca lo he dudado. Pero no sé qué hacer con tanto dinero, Alya.

—Pues, en mi opinión, deberías tomarlo para lo que te lo han ofrecido. Es decir, ¿Por qué no te tomas unas vacaciones? Eres una persona demasiado dedicada al trabajo, ¡Relájate! – Marinette frunció el ceño. Su mejor amiga podía ser demasiado perspicaz que llegaba a asustarla. Quizá esa había sido la razón por la cual Alya decidió estudiar periodismo. Su afán de saber la verdad a toda costa, sobre algún tema de su particular interés era abrumadora, así como su poder de convencimiento.

—¿Crees que sea bueno? Tal vez simplemente debería guardarlo y seguir con la búsqueda laboral.

—Mari, tienes casi un año buscando empleo y no se asoma ninguna oportunidad. Hace una semana, cuando nos vimos, lucías en serio cansada. ¿Por qué no te evocas en disfrutar un poco? Después de todo, tus padres te están entregando el dinero para que lo goces.

—Hmm… - masculló no muy convencida. —Pues, podría tomarlo e ir a China.

—¡Claro! Ve y disfruta tus vacaciones. Cuando regreses me muestras muchas fotos y me dices como te fue.

—De acuerdo. – sonrió convencida.

—Es un trato, amiga. Oh, debo colgarte. Mi madre me está llamando… Papá está enfermo y nos turnamos para cuidarlo.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, es sólo una infección respiratoria, pero papá es bastante impredecible cuando se enferma y procuramos ayudarle. Ya sabes, es demasiado testarudo.

—Sí, claro. Conozco a su hija.

—Ja, ja, muy graciosa. – Alya rio con sarcasmo al otro lado de la línea. —Bueno, te llamo después.

—Adiós. – Marinette colgó el teléfono y echó una mirada hacia el cajón en donde tenía el dinero guardado. Después el reloj de su teléfono móvil. En silencio salió de la cama y se acercó a su computadora. Tecleó para revisar los vuelos a China, no tardó demasiado. Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Marinette cuando apreció el precio de estos, estaban bastante accesibles y la fecha, no podía ser más oportuna.

…

—Aquí puedes darle click y transmitirás en vivo, desde cualquier parte del mundo. – explicó Alya mientras inspeccionaba la pantalla de su celular. —Esta red social es bastante interesante, siempre tienen aplicaciones para saciar a los espectadores. Gracias a esta belleza he podido hacer varias exclusivas.

—Vaya. ¿Pero qué no me dijiste que querías fotografías?

—Si puedes trasmitirlo será aún mejor. – su amiga se encogió de hombros. Había ido a visitarla, el día de mañana Marinette abordaría el avión a China y ésta aprovechó para despedirse de su mejor amiga.

—Es impresionante a lo que puede llegar la tecnología, pero sinceramente, salvo que el crédito de la telefónica pueda durar tanto, no creo que comunique muy seguido mi tiempo en la granja de mis tíos.

—Quien sabe, puede serte de utilidad algún día. Como a mí.

—Alya, tú eres periodista, obviamente lo encuentras fascinante. – se recortó en su cama.

—Por cierto, ¿Ya empacaste todo?

—Sólo serán dos semanas. – suspiró Marinette para posar su vista en ella. —Pero sí, ya tengo todo lo necesario.

—Así me gusta, más vale prevenir que lamentar. – el celular de Alya sonó. —Oh, es Nino, te desea un feliz viaje.

—¿No pudo venir?

—No, está ocupado en una presentación, ya sabes cómo son esas cosas.

—Oh, sí. – dijo bromeando. —Me presento muy seguido en conciertos.

—De igual forma, ¿Qué quieres que le diga?

—Que muchas gracias. Le deseo suerte igual. – se sentó en el colchón y ambas riendo al unísono. Alya le dedicó una mirada dulce y tras teclear las palabras en su teléfono se levantó de su asiento.

—Bueno, es momento que me retire. Vas a levantarte muy temprano mañana y debes dormir.

—Gracias por venir a verme, Alya.

—Seguro. – le dio un último abrazo. —Pásate las mejores vacaciones de tu vida, ¿Quieres?

—Claro. – Marinette correspondió a su gesto de amistad.

—En fin.- Alya abrió la escotilla y Marinette se apresuró a acompañarla hasta la salida. —Me mandas un mensaje cuando llegues a China.

—Lo haré. – ella se despidió con la mano y miró como Alya desaparecía en las escaleras.

Fue muy curioso, pues las mismas palabras que su amiga le había dedicado su madre las dijo también. Cuando Marinette se apresuró a ingresar a la sala de abordaje sus padres le dedicaron un abrazo duradero entre los dos. Después y tras muchos besos de parte de su madre, ésta le deseó un buen viaje y que pasara un ameno descanso. La morena asintió contenta y aferró la mochila que traía en su espalda, sin lugar a dudas pasaría un buen momento, por qué, para ser sinceros, ya lo necesitaba.

Así, Marinette Dupoin-Cheng subió al avión para llegar a su destino.

El viaje fue largo, de hecho, pasó casi todo el camino dormida, debido a que solía marearse en los aviones y tomaba una píldora que la sedaba sobremanera. Para cuando llegó al aeropuerto de la Beijín sentía que había dormido lo que no en mucho tiempo.

Afortunadamente sus tíos ya la esperaban. Los tíos Ling y Cho Cheng eran personas mayores, alegres y vivarachas que gustaban de cosas simples. Cuando la vieron llegar se apresuraron a saludarle y abrazarla. Marinette tuvo que aguardar un poco para contestarles, pues aunque ya podía hablar Chino tardaba un poco en procesarlo. Afortunadamente fueron pacientes con ella.

—¡Te extrañamos mucho, cariño! – su tía era igual de amorosa que su madre.

—Cho, por favor, no la atosigues. – regañó su marido. —La pobre de Marinette debe estar sumamente cansada por su viaje.

—En realidad dormí bastante. – dijo apenada, pues cuando sus tíos comenzaban a discutir no les importaba alzar la voz. Aunque eso significase que hicieran un espectáculo.

—Es grandioso querida, llegaste justo a la hora de la merienda. – su tía le sacudió la ropa. —Oh, me encanta tu estilo.

—Gracias. – la chica sonrió agradecida.

—Te ayudaré con tu maleta, Marinette. – Ling tomó con una mano la maleta que traía consigo. —Apresurémonos a irnos, estos lugares concurridos me sientan mal.

—Ah, siempre has sido un gruñón. – su mujer hizo una seña con la mano para que le restara importancia. —De camino al auto cuéntanos cómo te está yendo, querida.

—Claro.

—Y en el restaurante. – opinó Ling. —Me muero de hambre.

—Cierto, vamos a comer a un restaurante. Llegar a la comunidad todavía tomará un tiempo.

El viaje al distrito Huairóu fue bastante ameno. El sitio era conocido como la zona más verde de la capital, por lo que no era sorpresa encontrarse inmensas cantidades de árboles, montañas cercanas y múltiples granjas de cultivo. A Marinette le agradaba eso. La casa de sus tíos, o mejor dicho, granja de sus tíos, se encontraba en una zona ligeramente más alejada de los poblados más grandes.

Era un terreno interesante. Ellos vivían en la entrada del bosque, su granja estaba limitada por una cerca de madera que podía dar acceso directo a la intemperie. Alrededor de la casa y dentro de dicha cerca, había un establo y un cultivo de hortalizas que la tía Cho solía tener en óptimas condiciones. De esa forma se ahorraban los gastos de los vegetales y podían comer todo el año. Tenían animales como gallinas y cabras, pero éstas se encontraban en los corrales laterales y el tío Ling era quien solía encargarse de ellos, junto a su taller de carpintería.

La casa era de estilo oriental, sin embargo estaba bien equipada. Junto a la casa había un taller en donde Cho tenía telas y las almacenaba para posteriormente venderlas o en caso que le gustasen demasiado, coleccionarlas y confeccionar su propia ropa. Un rango que compartía con su sobrina. El matrimonio tenía un bonita habitación para huéspedes que tenía vista al bosque, lugar donde ella dormiría, mientras que las de ellos visualizaba al jardín y la cochera.

Así, tras viajar un buen tramo de autopista y entrar a unos cuantos pueblos más llegaron al sitio esperado. La chica se sintió bastante complacida al ver el lugar tan pulcro como siempre, añorando recostarse en una cama, pues le dolía a horrores el cuerpo tras tanto tiempo viajando.

—Siéntete como en casa, Marinette. – dijo su tía mientras le mostraba la habitación. Nunca había estado ahí, pues la última vez había estado en la casa de su abuela. La pieza le parecía por demás acogedora y espaciosa.

—Gracias. – se inclinó respetuosamente. —Quisiera descansar un poco.

—¡Claro, por supuesto! – la señora sonrió. Cho era ligeramente regordeta, algo arrugada del rostro y su cabello era muy corto. Tenía un par de ojos muy parecidos a los de su madre. El tío Ling, por su parte, era mucho más delgado, ligeramente cano, a pesar de ya estar por la sexta a séptima década de la vida, le faltaban dos dientes premolares y su bigote siempre lucía algo despeinado y corto.

—Cuanto tengas hambre puedes venir a la cocina. Si quieres bañarte dinos, te diré cómo preparar el baño. – mencionó la mujer mientras se retiraba de la habitación. Marinette asintió amistosamente y esperó a que se marchara. Cuando quedó sola se recostó ansiosa en la cama y sacó su celular para comenzar a escribir.

Le llamó a su madre y Alya. Les platicó sobre el viaje y lo bonita que era la granja. Así mismo, platicó sobre la comida y el idioma, el cual aún le costaba un poco entender, pero rectificó que esta podría ser una perfecta oportunidad para mejorarlo.

Así y con muchos planes por su parte, Marinette comenzó sus vacaciones.

...

—¡Es imperdible! – abogó Cho mientras empacaba algunas telas en una maleta. Ling estaba a su lado, malhumorado.

—Cho, ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejas pasar? Ya tenemos suficientes telas. En una semana vendrá Hin Piao y se llevará una carga exclusiva, ¿Qué importa que…?

—Ling, tenemos que acudir a ver esas telas exclusivas que dijo el vecino. ¿Por qué no entiendes? Nunca son suficientes telas. – ahí estaba de nuevo la mujer. Marinette veía discutir a sus tíos desde lejos mientras desayunaba. Llevaba casi una semana con ellos y todo estaba saliendo a pedid de boca.

Descansaba bastante, hacía actividades relajantes como salir a cabalgar, pescar con su tío, hacer ropa con su tía, acompañarlos a las compras, dibujar, entro otras más. Incluso se notaba más inspirada y alegra. No obstante, así como aprendía cosas nuevas sobre la moda, también lo hacía sobre su familia y justo ahora contemplaba un enfrentamiento entre sus tíos.

Cho quería ir al pueblo más grande de la provincia por que había escuchado rumores de un coleccionista de seda que había llegado con un camión cargado de telas exclusivas. Ella, como adoradora de la ropa deseaba ir donde el sujeto y regatear algo bueno para su negocio. Ling, por su parte, no tenía ganas de ir a ningún lado ese día. Tanto él como Marinette habían planeado ir a pasear a caballo y ciertamente eso le parecía más atractivo que estar esperando a su mujer mientras repetía una y otra vez las cualidades de la seda.

—Podemos ir otro día. – argumentó Ling.

—No, tiene que ser ahora. Me enteré bastante tarde, ¿Y si ya se fue?

—¡Pues deja que se vaya!

—¡De ninguna manera!

Marinette se rio por lo bajo y terminó de comer. La discusión de sus tíos prosiguió por una hora más y justo cuando creyó que Ling había convencido a su esposa, éste se vio echando al auto algunas valijas con ropa dentro.

—Disculpa que no vayamos a cabalgar. – le dijo ofuscado. Marinette no tenía deseos de ir a la ciudad ese día, a decir verdad y convenció a su tía de quedarse en casa.

—Está bien, tío. No se preocupe.

—Tú puedes ir si quieres. Toma al caballo más manso, el negro, es el más dócil y ya te conoce. Móntalo, pero no te alejes demasiado.

—De acuerdo. – podía ver que su tío se sentía frustrado, así que accedió a todo lo que le decía.

—¡Ling! – Cho ya estaba en la camioneta tocando la bocina con desesperación. —¡Apresúrate!

—Te juro que hay veces en las cuales no sé por qué me casé con ella. – refunfuñó el hombre. —Regresaremos en la noche, cuídate Marinette. ¡Oh y si necesitas algo puedes llamarnos a la tienda, el número está en la cocina! – Ling caminó a la puerta y se detuvo estando a punto de salir. —Si te llegaras a herir deje un equipo médico en el baño, hay agujas para sutura, desinfectante, pastillas para el dolor y antibiótico… Sólo asegúrate que no estén caducados.

—¿Por qué tiene todo eso?

—Bueno, tengo un amigo que es médico y nunca está de más…

—¡Ling, encederé el auto! – bufó la mujer ya molesta.

—Esa condenada mujer… ¡Ya voy! Nos veremos dentro de unas horas.

—Sí, descuiden. – ella sonrió para tranquilizarlos.

—¡Lamento que no hayas podido ir con Ling a montar, cariño! – gritó su tía desde la cabina del copiloto. —Pero, prometo que te regalaré una linda prenda cuando regresemos.

—Descuiden. ¡Disfruten su viaje de negocios!

—¡Lo haré, lo haré! – festejó Cho y junto a su emoción, el automóvil arrancó. —Oh, tal parece que se acerca un poco de lluvia.

—¿Lluvia? – Ling miro por la ventanilla, algunas nubes se esparcían en el cielo. —En todo caso, con esta lluvia espero que el rio no se desborde.

—Vamos, ha llovido infinidad de veces en este pueblo y nunca ha sucedido nada.

—Lo dices por que no eres tú quien tiene que ir a limpiar el camino.

—¡Tonterías! Acelera, no quiero llegar tarde. – a Ling no le quedó otra opción que obedecer a su terca esposa.

Marinette por su lado, contempló el vehículo alejarse. Negó mientras sonreía, su tía podía ser muy divertida y testaruda a veces, provocándole siempre una buena carcajada al verla actuar de esa manera.

Para cuando no alcanzó a ver el automóvil se adentró a la casa. Comió un poco y después vio algo de televisión. No obstante se aburrió y pronto la idea de ir a montar no le pareció tan mala. Salió y caminó hasta el establo, tal y como su tío había prometido, el negro estaba empotrado en una esquina y no hizo escandalo al verla. Había un alazán y un color marrón junto a este, pero los otros caballos eran muy asustadizos y sólo se dejaban montar por su dueño.

Marinette se encogió de hombros mientras ensillaba al caballo. Su tío le había enseñado, no obstante tardó un rato al darse cuenta que se equivocaba en las riendas y el tamaño de éstas. Cuando solucionó el problema salió en el animal. Cabalgó un rato por el bosque. La montaña tenía una gran variedad de árboles y animales, así como flores. Tanto le gustó el paisaje que sacó su cuaderno de dibujo e hizo algunos trazos.

Estaba relajada sentada a la orilla de una de las ramas del rio que estaban cerca del pueblo, cuando una gota de lluvia mojó el papel de su cuadernillo. Sin evitarlo volteó a ver a lo alto, para después ser recibida por una buena rociada.

Se sacudió el cabello y se apresuró a guardar sus cosas. El caballo empezaba a incomodarse, pues se le veía agitado. Marinette le acarició la crin y la cabeza. Se apresuró a subir un pie al escribo para encaramarse, sin embargo el corcel se movió en un reparo. Un frondoso trueno sonó en el bosque causando un eco aterrador. El equino se movió desconfiado y en su relincho tiró a la chica al lodoso lecho.

La lluvia se intensificó. Marinette se recuperó de su shock ante la caía. Sólo la había empujado y caído desde su propia altura, pero le había dolido la espalda. Justo cuando se levantó sus ojos reconocieron a la luz de un relámpago una huella que comenzaba a borrarse por el agua. Era humana y a juzgar por su posición había emergido de la orilla. Siguió distraída las pisadas, las cuales ya se estaban borrando. No las había notado, ¿Serían de algún aldeano que había ido a pescar? Lo cierto es que no había visto a nadie por los alrededores.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al escuchar un gruñido por parte del caballo. Los dos se estaban enfriando y todo se había oscurecido de pronto, por lo que si no se apresuraba podría perderse. Esta vez pudo subirse sin problemas e hizo avanzar al garañón a un trote ligero. Más trueno adornaron la bóveda celeste y Marinette comenzó a sentir miedo cuando no fue capaz de identificar el frente.

No obstante, su corcel conocía el camino y fue cuestión de tiempo el que arribaran a la granja. Ubicó el establo rápidamente y cuando bajó el caballo cojeó un poco. Estaba por abrir cuando escuchó un alboroto. Los otros animales chillaban de vez en cuando y se escuchaban sus pasos de un lado a otro en los corrales. Como si estuvieran asustados. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, sujetando las riendas del negro y entrando lentamente.

Los animales alzaron las orejas al verla y comenzaron a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro y arriba hacia abajo, como si se alegraran de verla. Marinette sonrió, quizá sólo estaban asustados por los truenos; fuera de ello no había nada de qué preocuparse.

El establo estaba plenamente oscuro por lo que tuvo que dejar al corcel negro a medias e ir por una linterna, no podía desatar los nudos en la oscuridad. Caminó a una caja de acero y madera en la que su tío guardaba las herramientas. Estaba en la entrada así que conocía su posición a la perfección.

Marinette se agachó para tomar el objeto y de repente todo se quedó en silencio. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda justo cuando tomó la lámpara. De soslayo miró a su caballo, quien yacía a su lado, la bestia tenía la mirada fija al frente, con el cuerpo tenso y las orejas en lo alto. Entonces los otros caballos comenzaron a bufar y junto a sus ruidos su corazón se disparó.

Algo se había colado en el lugar.

Justó a ciegas algo con qué defenderse y encontró una llave de tuercas. En una mano fijó su linterna y en la otra su arma improvisada. Escuchó pasos, muy sutiles, pero los había. La morena se enderezó lentamente y encendió la luz para girarse con rapidez.

—¡¿Quién está ahí?! – iluminó al frente y alzó la llave, pero nadie estaba detrás. Sin embargo, los caballos continuaban inquietos. Marinette dio un paso e inspeccionó con cuidado. Aferró con firmeza su arma y avanzó lentamente. Los animales se mostraban reacios a tranquilizarse y un chillido por parte del alazán la alertó. La pelinegra se apresuró a iluminar una esquina, en donde descansaban las riendas, frenos y sillas de montar. Se acercó con parsimonia hasta que un ruido nuevamente la distrajo. Se había caído una cubeta y lo comprobó cuando la luz la hizo visible.

El caballo negro reaccionó al fin, relinchando temeroso y fue entonces que Marinette escuchó una respiración no muy lejana en su nuca. Hizo todo muy rápido, se giró con gracia y afianzó la llave de acero en el rostro del acosador. Sintió que daba contra algo y cuando quiso echar la luz el este le empujó posando una palma grande y pesada en su hombro. Marinette retrocedió y la linterna cayó al suelo, no obstante, el atacante también lo hizo, pues resbaló cuando el caballo negro se posó sobre sus cuartos traseros y elevó su figura en el aire, mostrándole su grandeza. Asustado por esto, el rufián retrocedió y tropezó con la cubeta dando contra el suelo.

La pelinegra se apresuró a coger la linterna, fijó al atacante y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa cuando al fin pudo verlo. Se trataba de un hombre, no muy viejo, con el cabello rubio y largo, su cuerpo aunque muy torneado y bien formado estaba lleno de cicatrices y lodo. Estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba y no tenía zapatos, no obstante, llamó mucho la atención de la chica los rastros de sangre que había en su pantaloncillo, seguido de una herida en surco que atravesaba los músculos de su costado derecho.

Retrocedió asustada y chocó con el cuerpo de su caballo, quien lucía muy nervioso. Se dio media vuelta, dejó caer la llave, le había golpeado claramente en el rostro, pues tenía una marcha roja a la altura de la mejilla izquierda y parte de la órbita del ojo. Acarició el pelaje de su corcel y miró asustada alrededor. Estaba sola y a su lado un hombre herido.

Tuvo el impulso de saltar al lomo de su caballo y echarse a correr, pero… Su conciencia no se lo hubiera perdonado nunca. Marinette miró nuevamente al joven en el suelo. Tragó saliva y lo encaró, tomó una decisión, no podía ser tan desalmada, sin importar lo sospechoso que fuese todo esto.

Así que, sin darse cuenta todo _inició._

…

 _Génesis: Dícese del termino griego que entra en la formación de nombre femeninos con el significado de "origen", "principio" o "proceso de generación."_

…

 **Continuará…**

 **Bien, bien, comenzamos con una ligera introducción. Más adelante se mostrara más sobre el desarrollo de los personajes y sus funciones. Cabe decir que es un AU por lo que no habrán kwamis, no obstante intentaré preservar lo más posible la forma de los personajes, dado que esto es un fic, no una apropiación, así que ya saben.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	2. Hallazgo

**Hice este capítulo especialmente largo por que quería abarcar todo de una vez en una sólo capítulo e ir directamente a donde ocurrirá mucha de la acción de ahora en adelante.**

 **Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo, aquí ya veremos una interacción más profunda entre los personajes y cómo formarán un vinculo que les sirva de piedra angular el resto de la historia.**

 **Sin más preámbulos con ustedes:**

 **PD: Contiene escenas de violencia.**

* * *

 **-2-**

 **Hallazgo.**

* * *

Había algo familiar en él. Fue el pensamiento que se sembró en Marinette mientras lo remolcaba en medio de la humedad dentro de la casa. Estaba bastante pesado y sucio. Supuso que la mejor idea era darle un buen baño antes de meterlo a la casa. No obstante, la copiosa lluvia que los rodeaba estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo.

El joven estaba caliente, extraño para alguien que ha estado tanto tiempo a la intemperie o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba. Lo dejó en la entrada y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Estaba bastante pesado, por lo que tardó un tiempo considerable en trasladarlo del establo a la casa.

Cuando pudo entrar lo arrastró con pesadez a la sala, la cual era la habitación más cercana a la entrada. Al dejarlo ahí corrió por toallas para secarlo a él y a ella. Había mucho lodo en el piso, seguro a su tía de daría un ataque al ver la suciedad… eso y que tenía a un hombre semidesnudo en el piso. Marinette se apresuró a secarlo y mientras lo hacía notó que la herida volvía a abrirse y sangrar. Hizo un mohín, ahora que lo recordaba, su tío le había dicho que en el cuarto de baño había un botiquín con equipo de sutura en caso de ser necesario.

Ella nunca había suturado una piel humana, pero sabía coser y de forma esplendida, por lo que no tendría por qué ser diferente, ¿O sí? Sin chistar más cubrió al joven en varias toallas secas y apretujó la herida con otra más pequeña. Vio una mueca muda en su rostro así como un rubor febril identificable, claramente estaba enfermo y no dudaba el por qué. Tan cubierto de mugre y herido como estaba era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

No fue hasta que entró al cuarto de baño que pudo verse en el espejo. Estaba llena de lodo y tan mojada que su cabello goteaba. Detuvo un momento su carrera y volvió a secarse. Había una muda de ropa que ella misma había puesto ahí, para ducharse después de recorrer su cabalgata, así que se cambió rápidamente, pues si se descuidaba ella también podría enfermar. Después tomó algunas píldoras, jeringas, ámpulas y la aguja con el hilo para suturar. Regresó apresurada a la sala, pero cuando llegó ahí se detuvo al contemplar que el piso estaba vacío.

El muchacho no estaba donde lo había dejado y tampoco parecía haber salido pues las ventanas y la puerta estaban cerradas. Tragó saliva y cuidadosamente dejó el equipo en una mesita que estaba al lado de ella y con la misma suavidad tomó un florero de cerámica a modo de protección. No era la mejor arma, pero en el instante que colocó el botiquín supo que al menos debía tener algo con qué protegerse, estaba segura que esa cerámica era lo suficientemente gruesa como para noquear a alguien.

Caminó en silencio, afianzando sus pisadas con ligereza y descubrió que la puerta de una de las habitaciones, la suya para ser precisos, estaba semi abierta. Se posó a un lado de la puerta y tragó saliva, con una mano empujó levemente y con la otra alzó un poco el florero, lista para golpear al "visitante" si este se portaba sospechoso. Cuando la abrió lo suficiente como para que entrara avanzó a pasos pequeños.

La cama estaba perfectamente tendida, como la había dejado, la ventana cerrada, la lluvia continuaba cayendo con copiosa algarabía. Estaba oscuro y sólo daba la luz del pasillo, por lo que Marinette palpó la pared buscando el interruptor.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido para su gusto, por lo cual sólo alcanzó a encender la iluminación. Para cuando activó el botón y la habitación se iluminó algo la haló de la ropa y la empujó contra la cama. La puerta se cerró de forma abrupta, giró sobre sus tobillos debido al impulso y se apresuró a voltearse para acertarle un buen golpe en la cabeza a su atacante. Sin embargo, él le sujetó de las muñecas y le obligó a tirar el objeto que pretendía usar como arma.

Marinette intentó luchar contra él, pero evidentemente la diferencia de masa muscular y tamaño le jugarían una mala pasada. El muchacho la empujó y dio contra el colchón. Aferró sus manos en las muñecas de ella y la desarmó colocándoselas alrededor de la cabeza. Marinette apreció el peso enorme de él contra su cuerpo. Asustada comenzó a patear y él, aferrándose como un depredador entrelazó sus piernas con las de ella para impedírselo, no obstante, en su forcejeo, la morena consiguió tocarle la herida de su flanco.

Eso deformó la cara del muchacho en una mueca de dolor. Siseó como una auténtica pantera y lanzó un grito muy similar a un rugido. La impresión la dejó tiesa. La rodilla del muchacho se trabó con la suya, la misma que lo había golpeado y presionó lastimándole la articulación a Marinette, llamándole la atención y haciéndole ver que él era más dominante. Sintió la calidez de su sangre en su abdomen, la herida se había abierto con su golpe y de nuevo goteaba. Con razón estaba molesto. Pero además, su rostro se destensó al sentir miedo, pues la distancia que separaba sus rostros se hizo más pequeña, casi como si estuvieran a punto de darse un beso.

Marinette sintió cosquillas en sus mejillas al sentir el cabello largo y húmero del chico sobre su piel. Cerró los ojos para no verle, pues no quería que el miedo la delatara, sin embargo, cuando el aire caliente de su respiración le bañó por completo, el morbo pudo más que ella y con cuidado abrió sus ojos para rivalizar con sus fanales ojos verdes.

Fue como una posesión, habría de describirlo Marinette tiempo después. Los ojos verdes del muchacho, que cuyo rostro estaba fruncido presa del dolor, la fiebre y la agresividad, le parecieron extrañamente familiares. Al quedar tan distraída con sus ojos ella dejó de luchar y concentró toda su atención en la mirada del hombre. Él, por su parte, se topó con los celestes orbes de ella y, por extraño que pareciera, se relajó al ver que no tenía malas intenciones, sino que por el contrario, estaba asustada.

Eso mejoró el agarre, pues lo aflojó un poco. El hombre cambió la expresión violenta que tenía a una más suave y afianzada por el dolor. Marinette sin pretenderlo demasiado quedó hipnotizada por la mirada tan profunda que le dedicaba el joven. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Debería estar aterrada, gritando injurias y luchando contra aquel extraño que se posaba sobre ella para domarla de alguna forma. ¿Por qué demonios no se echaba a la fuga? ¿Por qué no estaba luchando? ¿Qué era esta familiaridad?

Las facciones de ambos se relajaron considerablemente, el muchacho poco a poco aflojó la tensión en sus músculos y como si estuviera hecho de trapo terminó de recargar su cuerpo contra el de ella. Marinette se encogió un poco, su anatomía tan rígida como un trozo de acero. La barbilla del muchacho descendió hasta recostarse contra uno de sus hombros. Su cabello rubio se desparramaba sobre las sábanas, estaba muy caliente y pesado, por lo que se sentía sofocada. Temió que perdiera el conocimiento y se dejara caer sobre ella completamente.

Él por su parte, podía escuchar el acelerado corazón de la joven y su respiración entrecortada dada la ansiedad. Cuando terminó de posarse sobre ella logró sentir su diminuto cuerpo al compás del suyo. Era una joven menuda, no más madura que él, con bastante fuerza a pesar de su complexión y sin duda alguien sin malas intenciones o al menos eso suponía. Le había golpeado en el granero, sí, pero al parecer no tenía propósitos egoístas y perversos como _ellos_. Por un momento se sintió culpable de haberla asustado. Quizás era la fiebre pero, ¿Sería ella una amenaza real? Con cuidado y no queriendo ser brusco, se separó de ella hasta rodar en el colchón y quedar boca arriba.

La mujer se quedó muy quieta del otro lado. Era como si quisiera asimilar lo que sucedía. Un trueno iluminó afuera y el sonido la trajo a la realidad. Marinette se encogió y le miró con temor. Él por su parte dejó que su largo cabello se le pegara en la frente y sostuvo cuidadosamente la herida que continuaba sangrando.

—Lo siento. – dijo en un mandarín perfecto, pero con una voz gastada, ronca y poco audible. Marinette respingó ante esto. No esperaba que le dedicara una disculpa. Le miró de soslayo, aún en la misma posición en que la había dejado. El chico siseó entre dientes mientras se recostaba boca arriba con parsimonia, se sujetaba la herida de antes, era evidente que dolía y además que pese a ser con lentitud, el sangrado llegaría a ser abundante.

—¿Cómo te hiciste eso? – preguntó de forma casual, incluso ella misma se sorprendió, no obstante su voz no perdió el timbre de timidez que era requerido.

—Un disparo. – dijo tras una pausa.

—Tienes fiebre. – continuó Marinette, hablando en chino tal y como él le respondía.

—Me duele. – gimió él. Entonces la chica se enderezó un poco, se revisó las muñecas sin poder evitar que la marca de los dedos de él habían dejado un rastro ruboroso. Volvió la vista al muchacho, quien ahora lucía tan indefenso como un cachorrito. Supuso, que lo más sensato sería llamar a la policía o una ambulancia, así que se levantó por el botiquín.

—¿Quién te hizo esto? – especificó cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta.

—Gente mala. – mencionó en voz baja.

—¿Gente mala? – Marinette sintió un escalofrió. Ahora que lo veía desde el umbral se notaba bastante peor. La sangre había manchado las sábanas, estas estaban revueltas y él sudaba mientras se retorcía. —Llamaré a una ambulancia. – le anunció mientras se perdía por el pasillo. Tomó el teléfono pero no pudo escuchar nada del otro lado, era como si la línea estuviera inactiva. Susurró una maldición y se fijó por la puerta. El problema estaba justo en el poste de dónde provenía la línea telefónica. El relámpago de hacía un rato le había dado de lleno a éste, ocasionando una suspensión del servicio por el sobre voltaje. Esto ya no parecía una simple lluvia de temporada, sino una tormenta.

—Qué extraño que la luz aún esté… Ah, claro, el dispositivo de emergencias. – su tío tenía una planta eléctrica portátil que usaba para echar andar un gran refrigerador y el invernadero en donde cultivaba hortalizas, la cada tenía otra terminación y en el instante que los circuitos de poste se frieron ésta se activó.

Ella sonrió, al menos así tendría luz para poder ver, por lo que tomó el botiquín y fue donde el chico. Marinette se posó a su lado, estaba peor que antes.

—Déjame ayudarte. – ella se relajó un poco. Estaba sumamente nerviosa por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. El muchacho asintió. —El teléfono está muerto pero… pero yo te ayudaré. Sé coser y creo que puedo cerrarte esa herida. La lavaré… o, ¿Prefieres tomar un baño? – el muchacho esperó un momento para contestarle y después haló una mano para tomar unas gasas que sobresalían el botiquín.

—Suena bien. – estaba empezando a darse cuenta que no decía frases muy largas, sólo contestaciones sencillas; de hecho, ahora que lo veía mejor no era de origen chino, al menos no su biología. Era claramente de apariencia europea, demasiado sospechoso para su gusto.

—¿Tu herida es muy profunda? – no tenía muchos conocimientos médicos, salvo los primeros auxilios que le habían enseñado en la escuela.

—No creo. – contestó mientras lanzaba una ojeada rápida. La sangre empezaba a coagularse, pero estaba segura que si se movía volvería a fluir.

—Espera, traeré agua caliente y ropa seca, ya limpió te sentirás mejor. – tragó saliva, sentía un inmenso deber en ayudarle. Minutos más tarde le tragó una olla con agua tibia, una esponja, jabón y antiséptico, así como más sabanas y toallas. Para él, le entregó una camiseta de su tío y unos pantalones cortos que encontró. Su tío era delgado así que buscó lo más grande que pudo ver en su armario, el joven era delgado, pero musculoso. Por lo que no estabas segura si le quedarían.

Le pidió que se levantara para colocar una toalla debajo de él. El chico lo hizo sin prisas. Marinette rápidamente tomó agua en la esponja.

—Voy a lavarte. Quizá te duela un poco.

—Entiendo. – él tomó un trozo de tela y lo metió entre su boca.

—Aquí voy. – se limpió el sudor de la cara y comenzó con la curación. Se detuvo inmediatamente cuando él dejó salir un bufido amortiguado. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí, continúa. – pidió suplicante por lo que Marinette lo hizo. Cuando pasó de nuevo la esponja él tensó todo su cuerpo, pero no la apartó. Dándole la oportunidad a la chica de lavar adecuadamente cada recoveco. Al parecer, la bala había marcado un surco en las musculatura desde el abdomen hasta la espada, trazando una herida de bordes bien definidos, con daño de los planos en la piel, a facies y el musculo, pero sin penetrar en la cavidad, una herida superficial pero con un daño lo suficientemente considerable como para que sangrase, dado que lo oblicuos se habían desgarrado en esa zona.

Mientras más tallaba más roja terminaba el agua. El jabón y el antiséptico lo hicieron aún más ardoroso, pero el muchacho sólo mordió una toalla y se tragó cada gota de dolor. Para cuando terminó la limpieza, Marinette tomó la aguja, estaba estéril o al menos eso decía el empaque, por lo que, ni tarda ni perezosa se apresuró a anudar el último extremo, tal como lo había cuando iba a coser algo.

Las miradas de ella y el muchacho se cruzaron. Sabía lo que vendría, otra sesión dolorosa. El hombre miró el botiquín y suspiró para después hablar.

—¿Anestesia? – preguntó con algo de temor. Marinette echó un ojo a los medicamentos, pero, desafortunadamente no sabía cuál era el indicado para adormecer, sólo cual podría servir para quitar el dolor y los antibióticos.

—No lo sé. – eso abrumó al joven quien febril y débil como estaba tuvo que tragar saliva. Si ella no sabía usar los medicamentos mejor no insistir, podría darle algo de forma inadecuada y matarlo.

—Así entonces. – comentó resignado para volver a apretar la toalla entre sus dientes.

—Lo siento. – se disculpó ella y se preparó para lo que vendría. Anteriormente se lavó muy bien las manos y tras unos segundos de espera procedió.

Las puntadas eran equidistantes, no se extrañaba después de todo era una excelente costurera, pero la técnica estaba mal ejecutada, Marinette tardó mucho tiempo en completar la sutura y mientras ella daba un pinchazo el muchacho resistía como un verdadero campeón. Se disculpó con él en más de tres ocasiones, resintiendo el dolor que estaba causándole y consolándole con palabras a medias.

Para cuando terminó lavó rápidamente y llevó todo lo sobrante al bote de basura. Se giró sólo un momento y fue por un vaso con agua. El chico tenía tanta fiebre que se le veía distraído, con los ojos fijos en el techo, respirando con dificultad.

—¿Estás bien? – le tocó el hombro. Temía que de un momento a otro se durmiera y no despertara jamás, pero el chico le miró de soslayo y asintió. —Esto es medicina, te ayudará con la fiebre. – le aseguró mientras le servía dos píldoras de acetaminofén. El muchacho sólo tuvo fuerzas para mover la cabeza e inclinarse sobre su costado, que aunque herido, tuvo que hacerlo para beber. Tomó con avidez los medicamentos y después volvió a recostarse mirando hacia una dirección en particular.

Todo se llenó de silencio y Marinette se sintió asustada al ver que cerraba los ojos. No sabía si lo mejor era dejarlo dormir o mantenerlo despierto. Finalmente tras un rato en el que acompasaba con tranquilidad su respiración y que la fiebre comenzaba a bajar supuso que era la mejor opción.

Cubrió la herida con una venda y unas gasas, lo arropó con una manta y se aseguró de dejar el medicamento a su alcance. Después de eso y con bastante silencio, salió de la habitación para ducharse.

No tardó mucho en regresar. Después de todo era su habitación y el lugar en donde guardaba sus objetos personales. Lo apreció a lo lejos. Estaba sudando de nuevo y en su rostro se marcaba una expresión de dolor perpetuo. Se le acercó con cuidado y tocó su frente, continuaba caliente y era preocupante. De nuevo, tuvo que actuar como una enfermera, andando de aquí para acá con compresas frías. Esta sería una noche muy larga, se dijo a sí misma, cuando al mirar el reloj que estaba en la pared vio que no era ni media noche y que por el contrario, con la lluvia afuera, el tiempo parecía rodar más lento.

…

Le hubiese gustado decir que era un nuevo día, algo así por el estilo. Pero no lo fue. Había llovido toda la noche y continuado por la mañana. No obstante y aunque podría catalogarse como mala suerte, era en realidad muy relajante.

Marinette se despertó apresuradamente. Había dormitado en la habitación junto al muchacho. Sin pretenderlo demasiado, se durmió en el piso encima de algunas cobijas mientras a cada rato echaba un vistazo al invitado. La fiebre le había subido durante la noche y por ello tuvo que cambiarle tres veces las comprensas. Ahora en la mañana, el chico estaba muy cómodo, pues incluso escuchó algunos ronquidos y a diferencia de la noche, no tenía una expresión dolorosa en sus facciones.

La chica se levantó con pesadez, odiaba dormir en el suelo, pero no se quejó, puesto que comprendía que fue una decisión de urgencia. Después de estirarse un poco caminó a la cocina. Revisó nuevamente la línea telefónica y al darse cuenta que no había servicio, prosiguió su trayectoria para ir a hacer el desayuno.

La odisea inició de nuevo mientras buscaba los ingredientes para hacer algo delicioso. Sus padres eran expertos reposteros y también buenos cocineros, vaya, incluso ella tenía un tío que era sumamente hábil en la cocina, por lo que para ella no sería un reto hacer algo decente. Prosiguió ahí sin darse cuenta que su "paciente" empava a regresar al mundo de los vivos.

Fue más bien el olor de la cocina lo que le despertó. Su nariz, sensibilizada a base de medicamentos y estrés, captó perfectamente el olor de la mantequilla, el huevo y las hierbas. Fue hasta ahí que recordó que estaba muy hambriento. Abrió los ojos despacio, primero ubicó en donde se encontraba. Revisó la cama, la cual todavía seguía algo húmeda, producto del proceso de curación, el hecho que él ya estaba empapado y su hiperhidrosis a causa de la fiebre.

Además de eso estaba cubierto por una manta, su herida estaba vendada, tenía algunos medicamentos en una mesita de noche cercana y por si fuera poco, una compresa ya seca en la cabeza; dándole a entender que alguien había tenido consideraciones con él. Sus dudas se aclararon completamente cuando Marinette ingresó al cuarto con un plato de comida y un poco de té chino. A ella le gustaba mucho y sabía de antemano que podía ser relajante.

—Oh… - no esperaba verlo despierto, en realidad su estrategia era dejar la comida ahí y marcharse ella a la mesa para comer. —Buenos días. – saludó con educación aproximándose con lentitud. Dejó la comida en la mesita de al lado, aun con la atenta mirada de él.

—Buenos días. – respondió el muchacho, su voz ahora ya no estaba tan ronca.

—¿Cómo te sientes? – continuó de pie a un lado de él, sin saber en dónde poner las manos.

—Estoy bien. Gracias. – contestó con monotonía, pero su expresión decía lo contrario. Se notaba a leguas que estaba muy agradecido.

—Tuviste algo de fiebre. – soltó de pronto ella, no entendía por qué, pero cuando él le dirigía una mirada sentía un extraño escalofrió que le debilitaba las piernas. —Quizá quieras tomar un poco más de medicina. – señaló las píldoras. —¿Te duele algo? – se refería a la herida, pero no lo dijo así, pues al estar nerviosa, olvidaba algunas palabras en chino.

—No. – el chico movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y su largo cabello rubio se enmarañó en su cara. —¿Para mí? – señaló la comida, estaba sumamente hambriento, pero no quería actuar como un bárbaro frente a ella.

—Sí, ¿Te gusta el omelet? – Marinette sonrió retacada.

—Sí, me gustan. – el muchacho sonrió, era una sonrisa perfecta para su gusto y eso la hizo sonrojar.

—Por favor come, amm, ¿Quieres compañía? – se atrevió a decir, él asintió ampliando su sonrisa, creía que Marinette era encantadora y muy amable, por lo que su compañía no le vendría nada mal. —Está bien, iré por mi plato.

No tardó mucho en llegar donde él con su plato. El olor era exquisito y reconfortante. No había comido comida casera desde hacía muchos años; de hecho, lo manifestó. Prácticamente engulló el platillo de dos mordidas y se tomó el té en un solo intento, a pesar de que estaba caliente, el sabor era tan magnífico que no resistió la tentación. Marinette se quedó con el primer bocado en la boca, atónita de la velocidad con la que podía comer. Por un momento el joven la miró con ojos suplicantes, la comida que ella tenía en su plato lo cautivaba sobremanera y ella lo comprendió tras un rato.

—¿Quieres el mío? – el chico se sonrojó ante esto y desvió la mirada con mucha vergüenza, no obstante asintió. Marinette se carcajeó un poco y estiró la comida. —Adelante, puedo preparar más. – el muchacho lo tomó con cuidado y ella se sorprendió de ver sus ojos enrojecidos y acuosos. —¿Sucede algo? ¿Te sientes mal? – por la alarma de su voz el chico sacudió un poco la cabeza y negó. Después comió más despacio el omelet y se tomó las pastillas. Tras esto suspiró agotado y recostó la cabeza en la almohada.

—Gracias. – dijo de pronto, sorprendiéndola.

—De nada. – carraspeó. —No tengo servicio telefónico, por lo que, no podré llamar a una ambulancia. Pero mis tíos no deben tardar en llegar, ellos deben venir en camino, te llevaremos a un hospital cuando lleguen. – el muchacho escuchó atento y asintió. Marinette suspiró, todo estaba resultando muy sencillo. Aunque ayer estaba tremendamente asustada por verlo merodear el establo y herido, ahora se sentía cómoda con él. Sonaba inverosímil, pero así sucedía. El chico era calmado, dócil y paciente, no un salvaje como creyó al inicio. Eso transformaba por completo el panorama.

Una idea nació en ella. Quizá inspirada por el olor a humedad y sangre, pero era buena al fin y al cabo.

—¿Quieres tomar un baño? – preguntó con timidez. El muchacho alzó os ojos y sonrió.

—Sí, sí quiero. – hizo ademán de levantarse pero Marinette lo frenó.

—No es necesario que te levantes, prepararé el baño y te diré cuando esté listo. Tomará un rato, descansa.

—¿Comerás? – ella notó la preocupación en su voz, después de todo le había quitado su desayuno.

—¿Comer? ¡Ah, sí, descuida! Puedo comer mientras te bañas. – se levantó apresurada. —No tardaré.

…

El sonido de la ducha a la distancia distraía a Marinette. Más que nada porque le impacientaba el saber lo que pasaría después. Cuando él entró se tomó la libertad de arreglar la cama, cambiar las sábanas por otras limpias, asear un poco la casa y desayunar. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo dentro, quizás media hora, pero no se atrevía a ir y preguntar, ¿Qué haría si lo veía desnudo? La vergüenza la sofocaría hasta un punto insólito… Pero, por otra parte, ¿Y si estaba desmayado? Sería peligroso que se quedara dormido en la ducha, podría ahogarse o peor aún, sucumbir ante la fiebre.

Decidida y escarmentada, Marinette se acercó al cuarto de baño y tocó con sutileza.

—¿Hola? – tocó repetidas veces pero con suavidad. —¿Está todo bien? – no hubo contestación. Marinette se sintió nerviosa, ¿Y si el joven estaba ahogado en la bañera? ¿Si se hubo desmayado o peor aún, muerto?

Nada de eso fue un hecho, la puerta se abrió de pronto con una enorme condensación de vapor detrás. Ella retrocedió y finalmente la figura del muchacho emergió a paso tranquilo. Se había quitado las gasas para ducharse y la herida, previamente suturada por ella estaba goteando un poco carmesí, seguramente él habría de haberse tocardo durante el baño.

No obstante no fue el hecho de que estaba ahí, semidesnudo, envuelto sólo en una toalla, con el cabello levemente seco, la herida goteando o él exhalando con cansancio, no, no fueron todas esas otras cosas las que dejaron a Marinette congelada… Sino que ahora, ya limpio, relajado, con el cabello sólo poco hacia adelante y sus ojos expuestos cayó en cuenta de algo.

Por unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ni siquiera Marinette, quien tendría que haberse disculpado por verlo en paños menores, o él, por haber abierto la puerta sin avisar. El silencio se transformó en un inesperado aliado, en un espacio en el cual los dos se miraron fijamente y pudieron memorizarse.

Marinette apreció desde el abdomen a la cara. Estaba lleno de cicatrices, algunas exiguas, otras nuevas, también tenía un cuerpo bien formado y musculoso, pero que no rebasaba el sentido común. En su rostro, visualizaba perfectamente una postura rígida, la mandíbula estaba ligeramente apretada, como si toda la noche hubiese castañeado los dientes y continuara haciéndolo. Su estructura ósea era firme pero le daba la impresión de que en algún pasado no muy lejano había tenido la forma de un jovenzuelo de postura afable. Por último, sus ojos de un verde resplandeciente. Lo cierto es que asemejaban mucho a los de un gato, pues realzaban un color poco común y hermoso.

Ella pensó, tras esos segundos en los que nadie dijo nada, que él evocaba una sensación de familiaridad y al mismo tiempo, sentía al ver sus ojos una corriente eléctrica en su espalda y estómago. Sería posible que lo hubiera visto antes.

El muchacho ladeó la cabeza un poco y también la bajó por que se sentía cansado de estar tan erguido. Marinette aprovechó esto para verlo aún más de cerca y sin premeditarlo, se animó a palpar su cara con suma delicadeza.

Una de sus manos subió timorata hasta tocar una de sus mejillas. Estaba hipnotizada, perdida en un remolino de sensaciones y recuerdos. El muchacho suspiró dejando salir una ondeada de aire espeso por su nariz, casi como un toro que está a punto de ser domado y Marinette, interpretando esto como una señal, continuó.

Cuando sus manos tocaron su rostro, sintió que su piel estaba seca pero suave. Estaba caliente, pero no era fiebre. Además sus ojos lucían brillantes, pero sin llegar a humedecerse por lágrimas. Él siguió los actos de Marinette con atención, no creía que fuese a lastimarlo, por lo que se dejó acariciar… esto le causó confort.

La chica terminó por tomar su rostro, sus manos pasaron por sus pómulos masajeando un poco y haciendo que él cerrara los ojos en agrado. Cuando los abrió se desconcertó al ver que ella estaba a punto de llorar.

—¿Puedes hablar francés? – la pregunta emergió con el idioma que ella misma estaba preguntando. Pudo sentir el momento en el que se le tensaban todos los músculos y en el cual aguantaba la respiración.

—Sí. – respondió en el idioma pedido.

—Vivías en Paris… hace cinco años. – una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Marinette, él por su parte sintió que pronto se contagiaría de dicho llanto.

—Sí. – exclamó asombrado.

—¿No sabes quién soy yo? – no dejó de tocarlo y no pareciera que le molestara, al contrario. El chico intensificó su mirada y sus ojos se fundieron con los azules de ella. Marinette aspiró un poco y se enfocó en el muchacho una vez más. —¿Adrien? – susurró con temor a equivocarse. Pero sus dudas se vieron desvanecidas cuando él, en un gesto de desconcierto abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar su propio nombre.

—¿Qué? – tuvo un escalofrió.

—Tu nombre es Adrien Agreste. – lo dijo con seguridad, a pesar de las lágrimas. —Tenías quince años cuando nos conocimos. – aspiró para retener su llanto, mas no podía. —Nosotros estábamos en la misma clase. – perdió fuerza en las extremidades, sentía que en cualquier momento sus dedos se deslizarían y quedarían flotando en el aire. —Tú… y yo, éramos…

—Amigos. –dijo él de pronto, Marinette asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. —Marinette. – completó él y ella, sintiendo que podría desvanecerse ahí mismo rápidamente cubrió su rostro y soltó un gemido presa de aquellas ganas tan grandes que tenía de llorar.

Adrien tomó sus manos, las apretó con ternura y descendió la cabeza hasta unir sus frentes. La respiración del muchacho se volvió pávida, tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados y ella supo que en cualquier momento lloraría.

—Marinette. – repitió usando su francés, un idioma que tenía mucho tiempo que no utilizaba. —Mi querida Marinette. – finalmente él lloró, una lágrima caliente y desgastada desveló su condición. Adrien estaba conmocionado. —Cuanto tiempo. – abrió los ojos para encararla, ella poseía el mismo estado emocional que él.

—Adrien. – empezó a temblar, el nerviosismo y la emoción eran demasiado para ella. —Al fin te encuentro, Adrien. – susurró con amor, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Estaba enamorada de él. En sus años de adolescencia ambos eran buenos amigos, pero Marinette escondía un amor juvenil pasional por su compañero de clase.

No habían iniciado con el pie correcto, pero al pasar del tiempo el calor de la llama de sus sentimientos se hizo visible y ella comenzó a sentir cariño por él, hasta el punto en el que ese cariño y amistad se transformaría en adoración. Cuando Adrien desapareció su corazón se partió en mil pedazos, dejándola en un luto tan intenso que tardó mucho tiempo en superar el hecho de que él no estaba ya más con ellos. La búsqueda de Adrian Agreste se prolongó por cuatro años en los cuales, cuando la policía francesa y sus fuerzas de élite dejaron de investigar trascurrido un año, su padre gastó una fortuna en detectives para proseguir, teniendo participación parcial del resto de las autoridades. Quizá era por eso que Gabriel Agreste había perdido tanto dinero en los últimos años. Su estado anímico decayó bastante desde el secuestro de su hijo y sus esfuerzos por recuperarlo se vieron fútiles.

Pero ahora, como por parte de magia, Adrien Agreste aparecía frente a ella. Maltratado, semidesnudo y herido, pero vivo y eso, no podía compararse con nada. La dicha de verlo respirar, responder a sus caricias, de pie y despierto, era tan maravillosa que le dejaba exclamar con alborozo que todo ese dolor había valido la pena.

…

—¿Seguro que puedes permanecer sentado?

—Sí.

Tras un rato en el que los dos tuvieron que tomarse un rato para calmarse, Adrien, en una inesperada acción le había pedido a Marientte que le cortase el cabello. Ella había pensado que era una locura, pero aún así lo hizo. ¡Me pidió que le cortara el cabello! Habría dicho mucho después cuando relataba ese suceso en su vida, pero lo cierto era que no esperaba dicha petición y continuaba pensando en lo descabellado que era aún años después.

No obstante, ahí estaban ellos, con Adrien sentado en una silla mientras con una mano se sostenía la herida que nuevamente habían vendado y la otra, se apoyaba ligeramente en una de sus rodillas.

—Está listo. – Marinette le mostró un pequeño espejo que tenía su tía y le mostró la parte trasera de su cabeza. Adrien asintió.

—Gracias, Marinette. – tocó cuidadosamente su cabello recién trasquilado. —Me siento mejor. – confesó para sonreírle con delicadeza. Sin embargo y a pesar de mostrarse tranquilo, la chica tenía una clara expresión congestiva. Adrien podía estimar por qué, pero no quería indagar en ello.

—Adrien. – Marinette lo rodeó para sentarse frente a él. Después de su reencuentro había tenido que limpiarse a cara rato la cara por las lágrimas traviesa que osaban salir sin permiso. El muchacho por su parte ya no lloraba, pero se le notaba más sonriente y complaciente.

—Has crecido mucho, Marinette. – interceptó él. Sabía lo que su amiga intentaría pero no quería hablar de nada relacionado con sus últimos años, al menos no por ahora.

—¿Eh? – ella transformó su expresión y después se tranquilizó. —Sí, un poco. – se llevó la mano a su cabello, el cual lucía más corto que en su adolescencia.

—Me gusta cómo se te ve el cabello. – halagó Adrien con una sonrisa serena.

—Gracias, amm, aunque creo que no podría decir mucho del tuyo.

—¿No? – Adrien se tocó la nuca. —Me gusta como quedó. Siempre has tenido talento con las tijeras. – ella se sonrojó inevitablemente.

—¿En serio lo crees?

—Claro. – de nuevo hubieron más sonrisas, mas Marinette quitó la suya con parsimonia y frunció el ceño enseguida.

—Adrien, ¿Quieres hablar de…? – lo vio tensarse y supo que quizá no había sido la mejor idea.

—Es difícil. – admitió al fin, al ver que no podría mantener a su amiga a raya por mucho tiempo y que quizá podría al menos, darle una explicación vaga.

—Tú dijiste… que era gente mala. – sin pretenderlo la chica comenzó a temblar y tuvo que entrelazar sus manos para que se le notara tanto. —Ellos… ¿Te hicieron daño, no es así? – no tendría por qué haber preguntado, la mirada dura de Adrien lo confirmaba. —Lo siento. –otra vez estaba llorando. —En verdad lo siento… - hipó ligeramente sin poder controlar su respiración. El muchacho destensó su ceño.

—No tienes la culpa de nada. – se acercó un poco a ella, lo suficiente para tocar su manos con sus dedos. —No llores, por favor. – le causaba malestar verla en ese estado, considerando que el único afectado aquí era él.

—Es que… - Marinette limpió sus ojos. —Yo… no puedo soportar el saber que… Gente mala te hizo tanto daño. ¿Ellos te dispararon? – Adrien no respondió y su silencio fue suficiente para conmocionar a Marinette. —Oh, Adrien.

—Tranquila. – su mano pasó a su espalda y comenzó a acariciarla. No era algo suave, sino más bien pequeñas palmaditas como las que se les da a un compañero de juegos que se ha raspado la rodilla. Adrien se percató de esto, que quizá podría estarla lastimando, después de todo, su palma era pesada, por lo que dejó de palpar para simplemente dejar su mano.

—Me hubiera gustado haberlo impedido. – Marinette entrelazó una de sus manos con las de él. —Las cosas han sido duras sin ti. – el muchacho parpadeó intrigado. Suponía que todo había cambiado mucho en sus años de ausencia, pero no podía imaginar cuánto. El día que fue secuestrado creyó que no dudaría mucho, que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para regresar a su hogar, pero ese tiempo nunca llegaba y continuaba en manos de aquellas horribles personas.

—También han sido duras sin ustedes. – Marinette se conmovió mucho con esto. Él los había extrañado tanto como ella a él. —¿Cómo están los chicos? ¿Cómo está Alya, Nino y Chloé?

—Están bien. Alya terminó su carrera en periodismo y Nino en música, Chloé se fue de Francia para estudiar en Inglaterra y yo… terminé la universidad en diseño textil.

—Ya veo. – el muchacho suspiró. —Han seguido su vida. – sonó a un reclamo y Marinette se alarmó con esto.

—¿Estás molesto?

—¿Molesto? – las facciones de Adrien se destensaron. —No, ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

—Te noto tenso.

—Me hubiera gustado terminar una carrera. – contestó con una amargura profunda. —Es todo.

—¡Puedes hacerlo ahora! – interrumpió la chica sus pensamientos negativos. —Regresemos a Paris, Adrien. Juntos. – el muchacho se quedó a la expectativa de tan tentadora invitación. —Es más, vayámonos de una vez. Tomemos los caballos y cabalguemos al pueblo, de ahí podemos tomar un taxi y…

—Espera, espera. – El muchacho colocó su brazo en su hombro ahora. —No hay otra cosa en el mundo que me gustara más que eso. Pero no tengo dinero y…

—¡No te preocupes por eso! – el entusiasmo de Marinette continuó, temía que se desquebrajara en cualquier momento, por lo que siguió su instinto. —Tengo suficiente. Es más, puedo conseguirte ropa y apresurar todo, le llamaremos a tu padre y conseguiremos que el paso de un país a otro sea más sencillo.

—Suena realmente bien. – asomó una sonrisa sincera.

—Haremos una parada en el hospital también. Creo que tus heridas deben ser atendidas por un profesional.

—Me siento bien, es algo menor. – ya las había tenido peores, quiso decirle, pero no se sintió con el suficiente valor de preocupar más a Marinette de lo que ya estaba.

—Creo que debe verte un médico. – repitió con cierta tenacidad, como cuando eran adolescentes. —Además… - ella pareció apagar la flama de su altivez un momento. —Supongo que deseas regresar con tu padre lo antes posible, ¿Verdad?

—Me gustaría. – Adrien suspiró y entrelazó sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Marinette miró este gesto y cayó en cuenta de lo largas de que eran las uñas del muchacho, incluso hacían pensar en zarpas si se le miraba con detenimiento. No le había comentado nada sobre sus uñas por que imaginaba que ellas, al igual que su cabello y la escasa barba que le crecía en el mentón era productos de una mala atención personal, por lo que eso podría significar el estridente cautiverio al que fue sometido. Sería demasiado sacarlo a flote de forma indiscreta.

—¿Crees que puedas cabalgar? – dijo repentinamente Marinette y Adrien distrajo su mirada hacia la suya.

—¿Era en serio?

—Sí… Amm, a no ser que no te sientas lo suficientemente fuerte como para…

—No sé montar a caballo. Al menos nunca lo he intentado. Pero si es contigo, Marinette, entonces trataré. – el rubor de su rostro emergió a niveles insospechados. La chica casi se desvanece ante tal argumento, por lo que tuvo que dar media vuelta para que no viera su felicidad; de pronto se sentía aquella quinceañera que revoloteaba de aquí para allá diciendo con dulzura su nombre.

—Prepararé las cosas. – dijo sin más saliendo de ahí con los pies tan pesados como si estuvieran hechos de plomo. Adrien la vio alejarse y sonrió. Ella continuaba siendo la chica tan formidable que solía ser.

Sus pensamientos volaron a la vieja época en donde era un ciudadano de Paris. En la cual su vida estaba ligada a decenas de horarios y estudios. Un tiempo en el que, a pesar de vivir bajo la sombra de su padre, era feliz. No como ahora. Miró sus garras un rato. Esas uñas tan largas y resistentes eran la prueba de que ya no podría ser lo que era antes. Su humanidad y todo lo que le definía como solía ser, sería realmente difíciles de recuperar.

Adrien dio un respingo. Sus sentidos se alertaron precipitadamente. Abrió bien las narinas y olfateó con calma el ambiente. Tenía una sensación inequívoca de peligro. Se levantó con cuidado de la silla y se acercó a una de las ventanas de la casa. Había dejado de llover hacía unas horas, por lo que ahora que había sol podría abrir los cristales.

Sacó con cuidado la cabeza. Estaba todo mojado y tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo. Una mala señal. Sostuvo su herida mientras se asomaba un poco más, su interior se removía con nerviosismo. Algo los estaba acechando, algo agresivo, pedante y sigiloso.

Una corriente de aire rozó la nariz de Adrien y su corazón se disparó.

—Oh no. – susurró. De pronto el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose le alertó junto a un grito femenino. —¡Marinette! – corrió tras el rastro, no había duda, se trataba del Sabueso.

…

Tan pronto como decidió que en ese mismo instante tomaría sus cosas, Marinette fue a la cocina. Ahí había dejado un poco de comida y quería empacarla primero. Además, quería dejar una nota a su tía sobre su repentino cambio de planes. No sabía si iba a entenderlo, pero era una cuestión demasiado importante como para dejarla pasar.

Estaba echando algunas manzanas a un pequeño saco cuando sintió mucha sed. Se inclinó para tomar un vaso del estante en donde su tía los colocaba cuando una terrible tempestad asaltó la ventana de la cocina. Marinette gritó del susto y se volvió mientras dejaba caer el recipiente de cristal. La ventana se abrió de par en par, como si el seguro de este hubiese sido roto con violencia y lo más intenso de todo era la figura humana que se inclinaba contra el suelo, en una posición que podría definirse como la de un can olfateando.

Ella gimió cuando lo apreció enderezarse. Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad, con la cabeza rasurada, musculoso, bronceado y lleno de cicatrices. No tenía casi ropa, a excepción de unos destrozados pantaloncillos que parecían harapos. Marinette retrocedió instintivamente cuando sus ojos se toparon con los suyos. Todo pasó muy rápido, pero ella lo apreció en cámara lenta.

El sujeto gruñó y mostró sus dientes en una hilera temible. Había mucha saliva en su boca, similar a un perro rabioso y sus ojos, inyectados en sangre hacían una combinación temible junto a un rostro lleno de cicatrices y rastros de sangre seca. Abrió sus fosas nasales y aspiró profundamente. La expresión de su cara cambió radicalmente a una mucho más agresiva. Saltó sobre ella.

Marinette gritó nuevamente y se protegió con los brazos de forma automática. Pero el ataque nunca llegó, en lugar de eso escuchó el bramido de un animal y el forcejeo de dos hombres. Parpadeó asustada y comprobó que Adrien se había empecinado contra su atacante, deteniéndolo por debajo de las axilas y halándolo hacía atrás.

—¡Corre! – gritó mientras se empeñaba en hacerlo retroceder. El otro hombre había transformado su cara a una llena de furia. Estaba despidiendo espuma por la boca y retozada contar el cuerpo del rubio para liberarse. Marinette se quedó paralizada, demasiado sorprendida como para hacer lo que Adrien le había pedido. Entonces él, viendo que la chica no se movía ejerció más fuerza y despertó a su propio animal interno. Los músculos de su espalda se expandieron ligeramente y sus ojos se tornaron, de aquellos verdes calmos y humildes, a una mirada predatoria.

Agreste afianzó sus pies en el suelo y logró levantar a su oponente hasta lanzarlo al otro lado de la cocina. Rápidamente se colocó frente a Marinette y se inclinó un poco, mostrando su musculatura. Dejó salir un rugido ronco de su garganta, llamando toda la violencia bestial que tenía. Después se volteó contra Marinette y a pesar de que su rostro estaba cambiado, logró hablar con ella.

—¡Huye! – no era su voz, era la de una criatura. Fue el pensamiento de la chica, aun así ella obedeció y corrió a la sala para salir por la puerta.

Más le hubiera valido a ella no haber hecho eso. La motivación del Sabueso era la caza. Al ver correr a Marinette era como si despertara esa parte intrínseca en él. Se lanzó sobre ella y Adrien se apresuró a embestirlo.

Los dos rodaron por la sala, destrozando las figuras de cerámica de la tía Cho y sus mesitas de madera hechas a mano. Las astillas se le pegaron al cuerpo y la herida en el costado de Adrien comenzó a sangrar nuevamente. El muchacho resintió el dolor, bajando la guardia, dándole la oportunidad al Sabueso de levantarse y apararse de él.

El hombre se regresó contra Adrien, le rodeó ferozmente como un animal al acecho. El muchacho se apresuró a ponerse en la misma posición. Estaba encorvados, con los brazos abiertos y mostrando las uñas, a pesar de que no fueran auténticas zarpas. Cada uno se comportaba como un animal salvaje.

Adrien flaqueó, una punzada de dolor le distrajo y fue el momento perfecto para el Sabueso, quien tras ladrar y exclamar saltó contra él mientras buscaba morder en su punto débil. Agreste lo vio venir y le esquivó rodando sobre un sofá. El mueble cayó derribado y Adrien con él, se había puesto literalmente como un gato panza arriba y el Sabueso se arrastró por la estructura para alcanzarse. Lo tomó de la camiseta que Marinette le había prestado y con una fuerza sobre humana lo haló contra él.

El cambio de peso sirvió de palanca para la forma angulada del sillón. Adrien cayó sobre el Sabueso dándole la ventaja en esta ocasión. La caía sorprendió al hombre calvo quien pareció bajar el límite de u agresividad, dándole la oportunidad a Adrien de atacar. Las manos del muchacho se apresuraron contra su rostro, le dio de puñetazos en las mejillas y tras la ráfaga inicial, una de sus manos se le rasgó uno de los parpados, haciéndole mucho daño.

El hombre perro aulló y le dio un rodillazo en la zona ensangrentada. Adrien se paralizó ante esto, así que coló una de sus manos a la mandíbula del muchacho, empujándole contra su espalda. Éste perdió el equilibrio y de pronto se vio contra el suelo y sus grandes manos. Los dedos gruesos y callosos del hombre se posaron contra su cuello mientras éste comenzaba a estrangularlo.

Las uñas del Adrien se clavaron contra la piel de sus antebrazos mientras intentaba alejarlo de él. No obstante, ese hombre era mucho más corpulento que él y por ende pesado. Si no se lo quitaba de inmediato comenzaría a sofocarse y perder la noción. Su corazón palpitó casi dolorosamente cuando descubrió que ya no podía respirar y que lentamente estaba perdiendo las fuerzas.

—¡Aléjate de Adrien! – Marinette reventó en la cabeza del Sabueso el viejo florero que en un principio ella intentó usar contra Adrien. El golpe fue suficiente para hacer que su cabeza rebotara y éste se distrajera. Aflojó el agarre del cuello del muchacho y elevó la vista mostrándole una cara de pocos amigos a la chica.

Marinette sintió un miedo irrefutable, el aura salvaje del hombre hizo que se le secara la boca. Supo identificar su sed de sangre cuando lentamente liberó a Adrien y se puso de pie, mostrándole cuan alto era. Ella retrocedió, por una parte sorprendida que su ataque no le hubiese noqueado y por otra aterrada debido a la sensación de muerte que le producía aquel hombre.

Dio un paso contra ella y Marinette retrocedió automáticamente. Justo cuando él estiró su brazo para tomarla ella se echó a correr y de nuevo, él aspiró excitado por la sensación de caza que la chica le desencadenaba. Se apresuró para correr tras ella y fue detenido del tobillo. Adrien estaba despierto y aferraba una de sus manos contra el pie desnudo del hombre.

Luchó con él y tiró de su tobillo sin importarle las marcas rojas que le dejaban las uñas de Adrien. Corrió tras Marinette, estaba más que dispuesta a cazarla. Adrien giró sobre sí para ponerse de pie. Aferró su herida con lamentación; pero sabía que no podía rendirse, si dejaba que el Sabueso alcanzara a Marinette no tendría reparo en matarla.

—Piensa… piensa en la música… - se dijo a sí mismo, respirando y tomando aire tan rápido como podía. —Piensa, recuérdala… o Marinette… - susurró con vehemencia. Entonces y tras tres segundos abrió los ojos con una intención diferente. Adrien se levantó del suelo y rugió al tiempo que se arrancaba la camiseta. Su cara de nuevo parecía a la de una bestia. Corrió tras el Sabueso, ahora él también quería sangre.

Marinette por su parte alcanzó a llegar al granero. Los caballos chillaron al verla y también al Sabueso. Intentó alcanzar a alguno de los caballos y montarlo a pelo para escapar, mas su brazo izquierdo fue tomado por algo increíblemente fuerte y la alzó en el aire despegándola del suelo e inmovilizándola.

Miró sobre su hombro y encontró la cara del cazador que respiraba agitado. La olfateó y abrió la boca para morderle, no obstante en vez de clavarle los dientes soltó un alarido temible al tiempo que abría los dedos. Marinette rodó en el suelo y se arrastró para alejarse fuera de su alcance. Cuando tuvo oportunidad se giró a contemplar lo que sucedía.

Adrien tenía la mandíbula cerrada contra la nuca del musculoso hombre. A penas podía contener la joroba del trapezoide pero estaba mordiendo con una fuerza increíble, pues el Sabueso estaba sangrando. Además de eso, le había encajado las zarpas en la espalda y se aferraba para que éste no lo lanzara de vuelta al suelo.

Sin embargo, pese a los intento del muchacho de mantenerse ahí el Sabueso consiguió rodar en el suelo para aplastarle con su propia masa. El chico debilitó sus zarpas y fue el momento indicado para quitárselo por completo. Lo tiró a unos cuantos metros y en lugar de intimidarse, Adrien se levantó correspondiendo con un grito similar al de una pantera. El otro hombre se agachó hasta posar sus manos en el suelo, aparentando ser un cuadrúpedo, Adrien hizo lo mismo.

Se gruñeron mutuamente y se prepararon para embestirse el uno al otro. Con una ira tremenda los dos chocaron contra sí, ensamblándose como jugadores de sumo en una lucha por derribarse.

El terreno del establo estaba lleno de heno y era un mal sitio para esto, pues ambos resbalaron. Entonces aprovechó el Sabueso para morderle el cuello a Adrien. Si había una forma certera de matar a un oponente era cercenándole la garganta. Mas el chico era tan ágil como un gato y flexionándose con violencia metió uno de sus brazos en medio. La dentadura del Sabueso penetró en la carne del chico en su antebrazo izquierdo.

Adrien gimió dolorido y volvió a bajar la guardia. El hombre giró sobre sí mismo, llevándose a Adrien tras él y con la fuerza del giro lo tumbó con él encima. Pero no habría de dejar de luchar, Adrien comenzó a golpearle con el puño en la cara, ladeando el rostro del Sabueso con cada impacto, pero sin conseguir liberarse. Finalmente el hombre se hartó y con una de sus manos libres aferró las suturas del rubio, le produjo tanto dolor que lo hizo parar, entonces soltó su brazo y se apresuró a atrapar con una mano a Adrien. Le tomó con sus grandes dedos de la herida que le había provocado y otra mano la apoyó en la tierra, atrapando al chico bajo su propio peso.

El cuello de Adrien estaba al descubierto y no dudó en atacar ese punto. Pero Adrien lo vio venir y lo detuvo. Su mano libre la usó para clavarle las garras en la curvatura del cuello derecha y tras sujetarlo con firmeza lo repelió con fuerza para evitar que le prendiera del pescuezo.

La boca abierta y descollante del Sabueso le rociaba de su saliva y su propia sangre. Empujó tanto como pudo y poco a poco empezó a ceder. Estaba tremebundamente agotado y el Sabueso al parecer estaba más cargado de adrenalina y testosterona que nunca. Sintió como se doblaba su codo, dándole más cercanía a su punto débil. Adrien miró a los ojos al hombre que intentaba matarlo y no apreció nada más que furia.

Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando nuevamente la vida jugó a su favor. La expresión asesina del Sabueso cambió súbitamente, sus ojos perdieron lucidez y de la misma manera su cuerpo potencia. Dio un resuello y se dejó caer en peso muerto contra Adrien. El muchacho se quedó igualmente impresionando ante esto. El hombre estaba noqueado, ¿Pero cómo?

—¡Adrien! ¿Estás bien? ¿Adrien? ¡Dime algo, por favor! – Marinette estaba a su lado y sostenía una tubería. Le había dado una buena tumba al Sabueso con el metal, al punto que lo tomó por sorpresa e hizo que se desmayara. Más sorprendido estaba el muchacho al ver a su amiga ligeramente rasguñada pero victoriosa.

Iba a abrir la boca cuando sus instintos le advirtieron. Se quitó el cuerpo del cazador de encima y se apresuró a pararse frente a su amiga, enfrentando a otra amenaza.

—¡Perímetro asegurado! – algunas paredes de madera se rompieron y las puertas del granero se rodearon de soldados armados. Adrien tomó a Marinette de un brazo y la haló contra él, pegándola a su espalda con insistencia mientras gruñía ante los agentes.

—¿Adrien? ¿Qué… qué está sucediendo? – Marinette apretó la tubería entre sus dedos, algo en su interior le decía que iba a necesitarla.

El rubio tenía la voz enronquecida y cansada de tanto rugir, así como su cuerpo, que ahora contaba con nuevas heridas.

—Confirmado, se trata de 314CN. Se confirma identidad de segundo blanco, se trata de 191SA. Hay un civil entre los blancos. – habló un hombre por radio.

—Estoy en camino. – respondió otra voz al otro lado.

—¿Adrien? – insistió ella, temerosa.

—Identifíquese señorita. – pidió uno de los agentes.

—Mi nombre es… - Adrien gruñó para silenciarla. Le miró severamente, ella palideció.

—Déjala hablar, 314. – una voz aterciopelada sonó por encima de todos. La vista de los soldados y los chicos giró bruscamente hasta el recién llegado.

—Xiao. – bufó Adrien con su voz sumamente enronquecida.

—Lo has hecho bien, en serio que sí. – miró alrededor, el granero estaba destrozado por la pelea y la entrada de los militares. —Tan sólo mira este desastre. – Adrien siseó en respuesta. —Oh, vamos, 314, ¿En dónde quedaron tus modales? – estaba usando unos lentes oscuros y conforme se acercó a la escena se los quitó. —Tú y 230 lo hicieron en grande, ¿Eh?

—¿Atrapaste a Lila? – Adrien susurró sin dejar de verle con el ceño fruncido.

—Atrapar es más bien una palabra inexacta. – Marinette sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de su amigo cuando el hombre dijo esas palabras.

—Bastardo, ¿Qué hiciste con Lila?

—No es lo que yo hice con ella, sino lo que ella se hizo a sí misma. Me dio una gran sorpresa, tengo que admitir. – se carcajeó un poco y tras esto enfocó su vista en el Sabueso, el cual estaba inconsciente en la tierra. —Fue difícil encontrarte, la lluvia casi borra tu rastro. Tuvimos que peinar la zona y 191 que trabajar mucho para ello. – rápidamente se fijó en Marinette. —Usted lo ha tumbado, ¿No es así, señorita? Con ese tubo de hierro si no me equivoco.

—¡No me metas con ella! – hizo un ademán de saltar sobre él y las armas apuntaron presurosas al cuerpo de Adrien. Marinette gimió asustada.

—Hmm, eres rápido haciendo amigos. Casi puedo apostar a que ella es quien te mantuvo vivo. – fijó su vista en Marinette. —Se lo agradezco señorita, 314 es uno de mis mejores sujetos de prueba, no sé qué hubiera hecho de haberlo perdido.

—¿Sujeto de prueba? – Marinette musitó temiendo que sus pensamientos estuvieran encajando a la perfección con sus sospechas.

—Oh, sí, este chico es toda una bestia. – se rio ante su ocurrencia. —Bueno, ya basta de tantas charlas, tenemos que irnos antes de que llamemos la atención de los vecinos. – con una señal de sus dedos los artilleros.

—¡Espera, Xiao! – Adrien soltó la mano de Marinette y ella se sintió terriblemente sola. —No dispares, deja que ella se vaya. No sabe nada de lo que está pasando, tan sólo es una víctima de las circunstancias. Mátame a mí, pero no le hagas daño.

—¿Qué? – Marinette se puso pálida. —No, Adrien, ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! – exhaló mortificada.

—¡Promételo, Xiao! Dime que no vas a lastimarla.

—No voy a lastimarla, muchacho. – mostró una sonrisa, una despiadada sonrisa. —Se me acaba de ocurrir algo mejor. – Adrien tembló.

—¡No, eres un desgraciado! – esta vez no se controló más, se lanzó contra el militar en una carrera directa a la muerte. Entonces dispararon.

—¡No! – Marinette observó cómo dos proyectiles impactaban contra la espalda de Adrien. No obstante, no se trataban de balas, sino dardos tranquilizantes. Adrien avanzó cada vez más despacio y antes de que la droga atentara contra su sistema nervioso se volteó a su amiga.

—Vete. – pidió en un susurro antes de perder el control. Marinette corrió hacia él y sintió un piquete agudo en una pierna. Repentinamente perdió el control de su cuerpo y se desplomó. Sintió que la fuerza de gravedad era repentinamente más poderosa y con dificultad miró que una jeringa, similar a las de Adrien había entrado en uno de sus muslos.

Perdió el conocimiento intentando alcanzar a su amigo.

—General, hemos monitoreado la zona, debemos apresurarnos a salir de aquí. ¿Qué quiere que hagamos con la chica?

El General Xiao miró los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes y asomó una sonrisa, se colocó las gafas con implícito placer.

—Cualquier persona que sea capaz de noquear al Sabueso merece una oportunidad.

—¿Señor?

—La llevaremos con nosotros. Podremos usarla como un remplazo para Volpina.

—Como ordene. – los soldados corrieron hasta los cuerpos en el suelo. La cacería había terminado y un inusitado hallazgo los motivaba a tomar el botín lo más rápido posible.

Habían ido por dos sujetos para pruebas y dos sujetos se llevarían a casa.

…

 _Hallazgo: Cosa material o inmaterial que se halla o se descubre._

…

 **Continuará…**

 **Pues bien, ahora sí ya entramos de lleno a la situación principal, ya entenderemos más adelante qué rayos pasó con Adrien, cómo fue que su comportamiento es tan primitivo y especial. Marinette afrontará una realidad en verdad desastrosa a partir de ahora.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, me encantaría leer sus comentarios y sus opiniones al respecto :D**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	3. Zoántropo

**Pues bien, regresé con otra nueva actualización. Espero que este capítulo lo encuentren interesante, pues entraremos de lleno a la temática de todo esto, no todos los detalles, pero sí el elemento en el cual veremos mucho en su desarrollo. Si leyeron con anterioridad Nepente, sabrán que ya he tocado este tema y ciertamente me fascina como para sacarle más jugo.**

 **Sin más por el momento tan sólo de advertirles que puede contener temática adulta y situaciones bizarras, adelante:**

* * *

 **-3-**

 **Zoántropo.**

* * *

La cabeza le dolía a horrores. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que le doliera así. Incluso cuando salía con Alya y regresaba tarde, no solía manifestar síntomas de resaca o desvelo, pero ahora, sentía que todas esas ocasiones se habían juntado y multiplicado. Detectaba un zumbido, así como una luz roja que parpadeaba en una esquina de lo que parecía ser una habitación.

Se hallaba recostada en una cama áspera y poco cómoda, las sábanas y mantas eran de una franela bastante arrugada y cuyo olor que despedía era muy similar a un descolorante y desinfectante que solía usar su tía Cho. Marinette parpadeó y sostuvo su cabeza un momento, el olor sólo hacía que el dolor se hiciera peor.

—Veo que está despierta. – dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz ligeramente profunda y elegante del mismo hombre que había llegado a su hogar. Lo ubicó rápidamente, estaba sentado en una silla de metal al otro extremo de la habitación. Marinette se talló los ojos, pensando que se trataba de una ilusión, no obstante, por más quiso quitarse las corneas la imagen no desaparecía.

—No es… un sueño, ¿O sí? – adoraría que le dijera que sí. El hombre se río.

—No le entiendo, señorita, ¿Sabe mandarín? – ella sí le entendió y fue consiente que estaba hablando francés.

—Sí, sí sé. – carraspeó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. —¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es usted? – no se había percatado al cien por ciento que estaba encerrada en una celda, o al menos en la parte frontal podía ver rejas de acero herméticamente cerradas.

—La amnesia retrógrada es un síntoma poco común, pero en caso que así sea, le diré qué sucede. – se sacudió las mangas y se inclinó ligeramente al frente, recargando sus brazos entrelazados a la altura de su pecho. —Usted fue testigo de algo que simplemente no debió ver, por eso está aquí.

—¿Algo que no debí ver? – el dolor de cabeza le producía un latido sordo y cercenador, que no la dejaba pensar de forma correcta.

—Estoy intrigado, ¿Cómo una mujer tan delicada como usted fue capaz de derribar a mi mejor sujeto?

—¿Su mejor sujeto? – Marinette dobló su tronco hasta casi tocarse las rodillas con la frente. No podía entender bien lo que le estaba diciendo, pero por alguna razón su corazón palpitaba con una velocidad exagerada. Entonces reconoció la causa: estaba asustada.

Los ojos crispados de la chica se voltearon repentinamente al militar que la observaba con fascinación implícita. Estaba recordando, no cabía duda, lo supo por el aspecto tan deprimente que tuvo al mirarle a la cara. La mujer miró asustada las cuatro paredes que se cerraban sobre ella, su respiración se aceleró súbitamente y sus pupilas cambiaron de tamaño debido al pánico.

—Ah, ya lo recuerda.

—Usted. – lo miró acusadoramente. —¿Qué me ha hecho?

—Nada, aún.

—¿Aún? – sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda. —Espere, ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy encerrada? Adrien, ¿Dónde está Adrien? – hablaba con fluidez para estar en estudio de la lengua china.

—¿Adrien? – el General Xiao amplió su sonrisa. —Le pediré que en el futuro no mencione los nombres propios de mis… sujetos. No es bueno para ellos. Eso les daría ideas, identidad y cosas por el estilo.

—¿Qué? – lo dicho le causó malestar estomacal. —¿Por qué dice eso? ¿Qué es lo que…?

—Aguarde. – Xiao extendió una mano al frente, para silenciarla con su señal, Marinette obedeció a pesar de su angustia. —Las preguntas las haré yo, ¿Sí? Ahora, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Mi nombre… - vino a su mente el recuerdo de Adrien gruñéndole para que no revelara aquello. —No lo recuerdo. – excusó.

—¿No lo recuerda? – Xiao sonrió otra vez. —Es muy valiente para decir semejante cosa. – volvió a cruzarse de brazos. —Está bien, no necesito que me lo diga, lo sabré tarde o temprano.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?

—Es una buena pregunta. – Xiao se puso cómodo, cruzó una rodilla sobre la otra. —Señorita, ¿Tiene alguna clase de relación con el sujeto 314CN?

—¿Quién?

—Aquel hombre al que usted llama tan abiertamente como Adrien.

—Su nombre es Adrien, no 314 o lo que sea y sí, es mi amigo. – esta vez reprochó.

—No usa ese nombre ahora y no lo hará de nuevo. Por lo que, si es lo suficientemente educada dejará de llamarle de esa forma.

—Su nombre es Adrien. – ella retó a Xiao explícitamente y éste, en lugar de irritarse amplió su sonrisa.

—Es una mujer con carácter, ¿Eh? Me agrada eso. Lo hace mucho mejor.

—¿Mejor para qué? – tenía la piel erizada, como una leona que está a punto de lanzarse contra un enemigo.

—Si dejara de interrumpirte podría explicarle. – ella continuó en silencio. —Así está mejor. – tomó mucho aire y lo dejó salir para después abrir la boca. —Le dije en un principio, que usted está aquí por que presenció un acontecimiento del que nunca debió tomar parte. – vio el mohín en su rostro. —¿Lo recuerda ahora, verdad? Me refiero a esa pelea entre dos hombres que actuaban inequívocamente como animales.

—¿Qué se supone que fue eso? – preguntó de nuevo sin afán de sonar maleducada, sólo sorprendida.

—A eso se le conoce como Zoantropía.

—¿Zoantropía? – no creía haber escuchado esa palabra antes en su vida.

—Se define como una manía en la que el paciente creé que puede transformarse en un animal.

—¿Una manía? ¿Quiere decir… un problema psicológico?

—Es un poco más fuerte que eso, pero sí, en esencia lo es. El mejor ejemplo de este trastorno es la Licantropía. –Marinette deformó su rostro en una expresión que Xiao no supo identificar.

—¿Es eso posible?

—No es la clase de licantropía que piensa, es más bien un patrón del comportamiento. – se apresuró a decir. —A pesar de que es un problema mental, el acontecimiento viene acompañado de un extraordinario aumento de la sensibilidad especial, así como en la secreción de hormonas que intervienen en el metabolismo de grasas y carbohidratos, lo cual provee al enfermo de un chorro extra de energía causada por el estrés que la enfermedad le causa. – observó el rastro de interrogación en la cara de la chica. —Eso en parte, habla del por qué un paciente con dicho trastorno puede ser tan agresivo. – una sonrisa siniestra adornó su rostro. —Su amigo es uno de nuestros experimentos más fructíferos.

—¿Experimentos? – el rostro de Marinette parecía un poema.

—Sí, han sido muy difícil pero logramos controlar sus emociones para nuestro beneficio. ¿No lo entiende, señorita? Su amigo dejó de ser parte de un mundo superficial para convertirse en un espécimen perfecto de nuestro proyecto.

—Us-usted está diciendo qué… convirtió a mi amigo en un…- no podía decirlo con libertad, demasiadas emociones habían llegado hasta ella y eso le causaba demasiados conflictos. —¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué está diciéndome todo esto?! ¡¿Por qué está haciendo esto?! – gritó mientras envuelta en pánico se levantaba de su asiento y temblorosa se pegaba a la pared de su celda, buscando estar lo más alejada de él.

—¿Por qué? Por un simple objetivo. – se levantó lentamente de su silla. —Creo que es justo que sepa el significado de su presencia aquí.

—No le entiendo.

—Hay una razón por la que se encuentra parada en este momento y no muerta en una zanja señorita y es que a partir de ese momento, en el cual interactuó con 314, curó sus heridas y osó noquear a mi mejor experimento; desde ese momento usted dejó su libre albedrío. ¿No entiende lo delicado que es todo este proyecto verdad? Usted se involucró directamente con 314 en un intento de fuga y por si fuera poco, casi consigue escaparse de nuestro alcance, todo gracias a usted. No tengo nada en contra suya, pero como ha reconocido a mi brillante subordinado, deberá ser silenciada a cualquier costo. Ahora… - dio dos pasos hacia ella, intimidándola un poco. —Sólo conozco una forma de silenciar a un alma y es con una bala de calibre 22°. – inesperadamente Marinette observó cómo llevaba su mano a su cinturón, desenfundando un arma de fuego cargada y que le apuntaba directo al corazón.

—¿Va a matarme? – titubeó sólo un poco y pudo el gesto de poderío en sus labios.

—Me es muy tentador, pero no lo haré. – bajó la pistola lentamente. —Tengo planeado algo mejor. – se acercó nuevamente a la silla y se sentó, inclinándose un poco al frente, para verla mejor. —Usted fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquear al Sabueso, me refiero al enorme hombre que consiguió dejar inconsciente con esa tubería. Es toda una hazaña, ni mis mejores soldados o sujetos de prueba han podido derrotarle; pero basta ya. No es mi intención elogiarla tanto. – suspiró. —Sabrá que hace unos días perdí a un elemento muy apreciado por mí. De hecho, estamos en la que era su celda ahora. Ella decidió volarse la cabeza a razonar conmigo, quiero creer que usted es más inteligente que ella, ¿Me equivoco?

—¿Qué quiere decir con que… se voló la cabeza?

—Justamente lo que dice. – se cruzó de brazos. —Usted ha descubierto mi secreto señorita y eso me da el derecho de tomar su vida. Todo sea en favor del proyecto. – Marinette no podía creer lo que decía, estaba completamente loco. —Pero no tengo por qué hacerlo, en lugar de matarla y desperdiciar a un buen soldado, he decidido reclutarla. Tomaré su vida y se convertirá en uno de mis agentes. – después de su declaración se hizo un silencio en el cual lo único perceptible era el sonido de una alarma en la lejanía.

El rostro de la mujer pasó a uno lleno de miedo a un descontrol total. Se puso roja de repente y después las tonalidades subieron y bajaron. Marinette Dupain-Cheng no era una muchacha cobarde, podía asustarse, sí, como el resto de los demás, pero cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba su carácter se trasformaba en uno diferente. Como si en lo más hondo de su corazón naciera el alma de una justiciera y le imploraba por hacer. Todos estos cambios no fueron ajenos para Xiao, quien sonrió orgulloso al ver que las actitudes mostradas por su nueva prisionera eran las adecuadas para sus propósitos.

Ella avanzó ligeramente y a cada pisotón podía apreciar una onda caliente de adrenalina, producto de su ira.

—Usted no puede hacer eso. – reclamó con voz relativamente calmada, entonces comenzó a subir de volumen. —¡Está loco! ¡Todo este tiempo…! ¡Todo este tiempo obligó a mi amigo Adrien a transformarse en algo horrible para su beneficio! ¡¿Y ahora quiere obligarme a formar parte de lo que sea que es todo esto?! ¡No puede hacer tal cosa! ¡Va en contra de todos los derechos humanos! ¡Va en contra de todo lo que es justo! – Marinette no se había dado cuenta pero estaba muy cerca del General Xiao, quien por cierto no había cambiado su expresión. Se inclinó hacia ella y avanzó, fue entonces que ella fue consciente de lo cerca que estaba y que, además, él continuaba armado.

—Esa es la clase de actitud que quiero ver en uno de mis sujetos de prueba. – soltó una carcajada. —Podré haber perdido a Volpina, pero he conseguido algo mucho mejor. Se podría decir que tuve suerte. ¿Cómo debería llamarte? Quizá algo relacionado con la suerte, ¿Qué tal una catarina?

—¡Usted está demente!

—¿Demente? Oh, no, señorita. – Marinette sintió el frio del metal en su frente. Había sacado el arma demasiado rápido para sus reflejos, ella retrocedió hasta toparse con la cama y quedar sobre ésta. —Soy un hombre justo y cuerdo. Créame.

—¿Justo? ¿Cómo puede decir que esto es justicia? Me está amenazando de muerte y quiere obligarme a convertirme en… en lo que dijo al principio.

—¿Un zoántropo?

—Eso. Usted está enfermo, aún más que aquellos a los que llama sujetos de prueba. –Marinette consiguió herirlo, no lo notó, pero su comentario hizo mella en él. No obstante, el sadismo reflejó su personalidad una vez más.

—Ya veo, tienes una menta muy activa, ¿Eh? – Xiao retrocedió. —Hagamos un trato.

—¿Un trato?

—Sí, negociemos. – insistió él. —Se nota que eres una mujer aguerrida, por lo que, ¿Qué mejor forma de plantear nuestros puntos de vista que con diplomacia?

—¿Llama a esto diplomacia? – señaló con los ojos el arma.

—Se llama inteligencia, señorita. Si yo no tuviera un arma conmigo, quien sabe a qué podría llegar. Pero, como le dice antes, soy un hombre justo. – retrocedió y enfundó su pistola. —Mejor hablemos, ¿Le parece? – ella decidió pasar por alto su altanería, su actitud no parecía ser una muy tranquilo, por más control que aparentara tener. Se permitió escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

—Está bien. – suspiró, ¿Qué otra alternativa tenía? Ya había exteriorizado su ira.

—Usted me agrada, en verdad que sí. Por eso seré justo. ¿Qué le parece si me hace ver que me equivoco? – había un exceso de confianza en su voz, por lo que claramente podría echarse a reír en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué?

—Muéstreme su valentía, su determinación. Si usted está dispuesta a luchar por su vida, hágalo.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme?

—Luche con uno de mis sujetos de prueba. Vénzalo y le daré su libertad.

—¿Está bromeando? – no podía creerle, era demasiado extraño para su gusto.

—Si ya pudo derribar al Sabueso, no veo por qué no pueda ganarle a algún otro de mis experimentos.

—No confío en usted. – arremetió con valentía, la sonrisa de Xiao se extendió aún más.

—Es natural, yo también desconfiaría si estuviera en su situación, pero lo cierto es que no tiene muchas opciones. Si mi zoántropo no la mata, lo haré yo. –señaló el arma en su cintura. Marinette tembló ligeramente. Permaneció un momento en silencio, la tensión era palpable. Nadie decía nada, incluso llegando a ser desesperante.

Entonces un ruido metálico y lleno de eco distrajo a los dos. Entró lentamente una camilla y con él varios enfermeros. La luz del pasillo era casi nula, pero al abrirse la puerta un halo que provenía de otro pasadizo alcanzaba a iluminar casi todo el recorrido de las celdas. Marinette entrecerró los ojos al identificar el bulto que descansaba en la camilla.

Su mano se fue hasta su boca para retener un grito de impresión. Lágrimas rebeldes emergieron de sus ojos y sintió que las rodillas se le doblarían. Su rostro palideció definitivamente, pues Xiao se percató de su cambio de actitud e hizo un comentario al respecto.

—¿Se encuentra bien? – la voz del hombre no consiguió llegar a los oídos de la franco-china, pues su atención derivó completamente en el cuerpo de Adrien que era suspendido en el soporte. Los enfermeros saludaron respetuosamente al general y sin medir sus acciones soltaron los amarres del muchacho, lo tomaron sin mucho cuidado y lo dejaron en la cama. Se apresuraron a salir de la celda para después cerrarla cuidadosamente.

—¡Adrien! –Marinette pasó a un lado del general y se pegó a la celda del lado derecho. Los hombres se quedaron un momento afuera, esperando a su líder, quien les indicó con la mano que le dieran unos minutos. Marinette seguía llamando al muchacho de melena rubia. Pero este no respondía del otro lado. No podía verlo, así que temió lo peor. Se volvió contra Xiao, sin importarle si este estaba armado o no. —¡Monstruo! ¡Cobarde! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Adrien?! – estaba visiblemente histérica y eso le desagradaba.

—314 viene de una revisión médica y del centro disciplinario.

—¿Centro disciplinario? – Marinette regresó la vista al pasillo, deseando poder ver a su amigo. —¡¿Qué quiere decir?! Us-usted… ¡Usted lo ha torturado!

—¡Baje la voz! – ahora Xiao era quien interceptaba en aquella competencia de gritos. —Molestará a los otros. – con la cabeza señaló al frente. Marinette se giró un poco, no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta este momento.

En las otras celdas contiguas había otras personas. Se pegó a los barrotes y recargó la vista para apreciarlos mejor. No eran mucho, contó cinco cuando muchos y cada uno estaba separado en celdas individuales con intervalos vacíos entre ellos, posiblemente para que no se agredieran directamente.

Ahora la morena sintió náuseas y no pudo contener su temor. Cayó de rodillas sosteniéndose a las barras, una de sus manos cubrió su boca para evitar gimotear demasiado fuerte.

Los individuos que permanecían encerrados habían guardado silencio durante toda su conversación, no habían rugido, gemido o hecho algún movimiento. Simplemente se limitaban a verla desde el fondo de sus calabozos. Qué terrible experiencia, que sensación tan cruel y fría. Marinette miró de soslayo a Xiao, él continuaba de pie a su lado, sin decir nada.

—Ellos…

—Son mis sujetos de prueba. – completó con voz tranquila.

—Son sus prisioneros.

—No, son mis soldados. – puntualizó Xiao.

—Es horrible. – Xiao no dijo nada después de esto. En vez de decir algo más suspiró y caminó a un extremo de la celda. Una puerta se abrió y él pudo salir, Marinette no se movió más, estaba internamente destrozada.

—En el estado que se encuentra ahora no será una charla tranquila. Volveré señorita, espero que cuando eso pase, usted haya tomado su decisión.

—Es un monstruo.

—Volveré. – sin más salió de ahí, los enfermero caminaron a su lado y la puerta se cerró pesadamente. Nada se escuchó después, ni siquiera habían ruidos de más, sólo el sonido de respiraciones casi inexistente y el llanto de Marinette.

…

Los sonidos iban y venían. Las sensaciones jamás se habían sentido tan vivas. Su cuerpo desprendía una cantidad sorprendente de adrenalina, incluso más que cuando se transformaba.

A pesar de la oscuridad y el terreno sinuoso Adrien se desplazaba como todo un profesional, saltándose todos los obstáculos y esquivando las trabas. A su lado, corría decididamente otra entidad. A penas se había fijado en el cuerpo torneado y delgaducho de su acompañante, pero sin lugar a dudas nadie se habría imaginado que aquella mujer tan esbelta y aparentemente inofensiva fuera capaz de lograr tal hazaña.

De repente el cielo crujió. Un rayo cayó en medio de la huida quemando un árbol y tirando varias de sus ramas al suelo.

—¡Cuidado! – la mujer saltó sobre él en una tacleada. Adrien reaccionó a la embestida con más violencia de la que le hubiera gustado. Tomó a la chica una vez que se recuperó de la caída y la afianzó de sus muñecas para inmovilizarla. Soltó un rugido y sus verdes ojos se posaron en los de ella.

—¡No me toques! – gritó después en una vorágine de rencor y sufrimiento, pues en realidad todavía tenida resentido el cuerpo desde su último castigo.

—¡Déjame levantarme, estúpido! – dijo la otra. Adrien reaccionó ante esto, ubicándose en su situación y tiempo. De pronto la lluvia los rodeaba a los dos, había humo y un zumbido a lo lejos que se acercaba lentamente.

—¿Ya están aquí? - su mirada salvaje se transformó en una llena de terror. No importase cuanto lo intentara, sus sentimientos al final terminaban por convertirse en un cúmulo de sensaciones negativas que sólo hacía responder con violencia.

—Tenemos que hacer algo. – la mujer se levantó sacudiéndose el lodo del cabello.

—Lila, ¿Cómo conseguiste…?

—Encantos de una chica. –su voz no sonó presuntuosa, en realidad pareciera que le doliese admitir ello.

—Los motores, ¿Puedes escucharlos? – victimas del estrés y la desesperación, la adrenalina se disparaba en ellos con rapidez, permitiéndoles agudizar sus sentidos.

—Separémonos. – Adrien miró con incredulidad a su compañera. —Al menos uno tendrá la oportunidad de sobrevivir y mientras sea uno el que salga de aquí todo habrá valido la pena.

—Lila. – Adrien tomó aire y contuvo una exhalación. —Si nos capturan nos torturaran hasta el hartazgo o nos matarán.

—Pues más vale que corras rápido, gatito. – el sonido de una motocicleta hizo eco en ellos, así pues, además de éste podían sentir los cascos de varios caballos en el suelo boscoso.

—Lila… - Adrien retrocedió un paso, temeroso. Un aullido ensordecedor tomó el bosque.

—Corre Adrien, corre tan rápido como puedas y no te detengas. – Lila comenzó a separarse de él. —No dejes que te alcancen.

—¿Lila? Es el Sabueso…

—Al menos uno de los dos tendrá que lograrlo. – sonrió, por primera vez en muchos años, Lila Rossi sonreía. —Haz que valga la pena. – ahora podía escucharlos más cerca. Adrien le miró por última vez.

—Cuídate. – retrocedió.

—Tú igual. – se separaron enseguida.

…

Los sentidos del muchacho regresaron una vez que su cuerpo comenzó a destensarse. Tenía el corazón terriblemente acelerado, sudaba a borbotones y se removía en las maltrechas sábanas de su habitación. Las sensaciones regresaron poco a poco, primero el oído, después del olfato, el tacto y la vista. Abrió los ojos lentamente para darse cuenta que estaba sumido en penumbras.

Adrien parpadeó. Por un momento creyó que todo había sido real. El escape, su reencuentro con Marinette, su pelea con el Sabueso… Tragó saliva, algo andaba mal. Sí, estaba en su celda, ¿Pero que era ese montón de vendas en su cuerpo? ¿Por qué había pequeños rastros de sangre en su camiseta? No era necesaria la luz para que se diera cuenta que estaba suturado y vendado.

Tocó su antebrazo izquierdo, su abdomen y lo comprobó. Las heridas eran recientes, así como el terrible dolor de su cuerpo. Sentía que se había transformado y había hecho toda una faena, ¿Sería posible qué…? Escuchó un gimoteó, sus temores se avivaron. Los recuerdos le golpearon de repente. ¡No había sido un sueño! En verdad había huido, se había reencontrado con su amiga de la infancia y había peleado para protegerla.

Pobre Marinette, todo lo que había tenido que ver por su culpa.

Las campanadas tintinearon en su cabeza ante ese pensamiento. ¡Marinette! ¡¿En dónde estaba Marinette?! Adrien salió de la cama con el rostro congestionado. Presa de la negrura y sus sentidos agudizados por la situación precaria, se percató del sonido que provenía de la habitación contigua, así como un olor dulce que creía ya conocía desde antes. Se acercó a uno de los extremos de la celda, cojeaba un poco por lo que lo hizo con lentitud. Sus ojos se crisparon al comprobar que se trataba de una mujer, la misma que estaba llorando.

—¿Marinette? – preguntó en voz baja, apegándose a la esquina de la celda lo más posible. Escuchó la reacción en ella, ¡Sí, era su amiga! —Marinette, ¿Eres tú? – tenía miedo de la respuesta, ¡Por Dios, estaba aterrado!

—¿Adrien? – ella respondió y sus castillos se vinieron abajo. ¡Nada de lo ocurrido era mentira! Se maldijo internamente, todo era su culpa, ni más ni menos. —¿Adrien, estás bien? – ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera preocupada por él en un momento así? Se sintió terrible consigo mismo y no pudo contestarle de primera instancia. —¡Adrien! Por favor, di algo. – captó la desesperación en su voz y no tuvo más remedio de contestar.

—Soy yo. – estiró su mano cuidadosamente y se sintió reconfortado cuando ella lo tomó entre sus dedos.

—Oh, Adrien… - estaba llorando y fue un golpe bajo para su conciencia.

—¿Estás bien, Marinette? ¿Te han hecho daño? – temía preguntar, pero aun así lo hizo, no se lo perdonaría nunca si ella estaba herida por su culpa.

—No, estoy bien. – gimió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro. Hablaba en voz baja quizá porque le daba pena que los otros sujetos la escucharan. —¿Y tú, cómo estás? – ella también estaba asustada de preguntárselo.

—Me he encontrado mejor. – lo dijo con un poco de picardía, pero a Marinette no le pareció en absoluto gracioso. —Me alegra mucho que no te hayan lastimado. – suspiró y sintió cómo ella apretaba sus dedos entorno a los suyos. —Marinette.

—¿Sí? – posiblemente estaba en shock, por lo que sería difícil tener una conversación fluida.

—Lo lamento mucho. – suspiró exteriorizando sus temores. —En verdad que no quería que algo como esto pasara. Lo siento mucho. – estuvo tentado a llorar, pero se dijo que eso no le arreglaría nada. —Todo es mi culpa, si yo no…

—Adrien. – lo detuvo antes de que prosiguiera. —No es tu culpa. Intentaste protegerme, ¿Cómo ibas a saber que ellos…? – tragó saliva. —Adrien. – puntualizó con seriedad, parecía más calmada. —¿Ellos te hicieron eso? ¿Te hicieron un… Zoántropo? - temía que le dijera que sí, pero temía aún más que él no fuera consciente de su condición.

—¿Quién te dijo…?

—El hombre que nos encontró en el granero de mis tíos.

—Xiao. – siseó su nombre, había un profundo odio hacia él. —Escucha, Marinette… Las cosas han sido difíciles, no sé lo que pretenden, pero muchas de mis… cualidades cambiaron y yo, no sé si es para bien. – se dio cuenta que estaba temblaron un poco.

—Te hicieron algo terrible, a ti y a todos ellos. – señaló con la mirada a los otros prisioneros, que apenas uno podía darse cuenta de su existencia dado el profundo silencio. —Oh, Adrien, en verdad lo siento mucho. – sollozó nuevamente y él se sintió culpable por esto.

—No llores, Marinette. Merezco esto, si no fuera por mí, tú no…

—No digas eso, por favor, nunca digas eso…- imploró temerosa, de repente la unión de sus manos nunca había sido tan representativa. Se sentía como un hierro fundido que lentamente he hacía uno solo.

—Pero es verdad. Por mi culpa ellos te capturaron. – tragó saliva. —Marinette, hagan lo que hagan intenta conservar tus pensamientos, tu vida sólo te pertenece a ti no a ellos. – sus palabras le sonaron tan desoladas que se sintió desfallecer. —Eres una chica valiente y fuerte, confío en que encontraremos la manera de salir de esto. – sonrió, aunque demasiado pequeña su sonrisa se sintió mejor que cualquier desinflamatorio. —Aún si eso significa que sólo tu sobrevivas. – lo último lo musitó.

—Saldremos de aquí, Adrien. – intentó darle ánimos, él asintió y se recargó en la pared de la celda para estar más cómodo mientras le daba la mano.

—¿Te hicieron daño? – preguntó Marinette nuevamente, aún con miedo en su voz. El muchacho amplío su sonrisa. —¿Adrien?

—Nada de lo que ellos me hagan puede hacerme daño. – recitó valiente. —Ahora no. – exclamó. —Te sacaré de aquí, Marinette, no sé cómo, pero lo haré. – el agotamiento vino a él repentinamente. Marinette lo sintió aflojar su agarre y de un momento a otro escuchó pequeños ronquidos al otro lado de su celda.

—Vamos a salir de aquí. – acarició la palma de su mano con cuidado. —Juntos, es una promesa. – suspiró para recostarse ella también.

…

Marinette sintió la extraña sensación de que algo o alguien la estaba observando. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se topó con los lustrosos zapatos del General Xiao, quien aparentemente parecía esperar a que su presencia la despertase. Ella, evidentemente lo había hecho así.

—¿Ha pensado ya en mi proposición? – dijo en su susurró sumamente bajo. Ella no respondió inmediatamente sino que suspiró y con suma delicadeza soltó la mano de Adrien. Los dos se habían dormido sosteniendo la mano del otro. —¿O tal vez permaneció dormida todo este tiempo?

—No. – Marinette se levantó pausadamente, tenía las piernas entumecidas por estar tanto tiempo sentada en la misma posición.

—¿No?- Xiao ladeó la cabeza, extrañado.

—Me refiero, a que no dormí todo el tiempo. – suspiró. —Está bien. – ella hablaba de una forma muy centrada, incluso confiada. —Aceptaré su reto, pero quiero asegurarme de que usted realmente cumplirá su promesa.

—Muy bien, ¿Tiene alguna condición? – podía leerlo en su rostro.

—Si yo sobrevivido, quiero que libere a Adrien también. – la expresión de Xiao cambió radicalmente de una calmada a una inquieta. Tomó aire y suspiró.

—Está bien. Si puedes derrotar a mi zoántropo, dejaré también a su amigo libre.

—¿Es un trato?

—Es un trato. – le dio la mano y la estrecharon por un leve momento a través de los barrotes.

—¿Marinette? – la voz de Adrien la hizo dar un respingo. El muchacho tenía un deje de intriga en su voz. —Xiao, ¿Qué haces aquí? Marinette, ¿Por qué está él contigo? Marinette. – llamó insistentemente, ella guardó silencio, como si acabase de atraparla en algo indebido.

—Llévensela muchachos. – Xiao permitió que la puerta se abriera y los enfermeros tomaron a la chica de los brazos.

—¡No! – Adrien azotó los barrotes. —¡Marinette! ¡Xiao! ¡Xiao, si le haces daño te mataré! ¡Marinette! – vio cómo se la llevaban los enfermeros prácticamente arrastrándola. —¡Xiao! Si te atreves a ponerle un sólo dedo encima…

—Guarda silencio, 314. Ella intenta ayudarte, ¿Qué no lo ves? – su sonrisa era prácticamente la de un sádico. —Peleará por ti. – soltó una pequeña risa. Se fue de ahí a paso lento.

—¿Pelear por mí? – Adrien observó con terror cómo la puerta se sellaba. —Ese desgraciado. ¡Xiao! – hizo temblar la celda con su fuerza amplificada. —¡Demonios! – exhaló preocupado.

—Si me dejas opinar… Tu amiga es una idiota. – una voz, gruesa y algo lejana habló entre los espacios en los que Adrien tenía que recuperar aire para continuar empujando las columnas de acero. Él viró hacia una esquina. Escondido entre umbrías y con un pésimo carácter, Tao Ling avanzó ligeramente al frente. Su tamaño era enorme y pese a que no se podía apreciar bien, Adrien ya le conocía.

—Tao. – Adrien apretó los dientes, no toleraría que nadie insultara a Marinette. —Más vale que te tragues lo que dijiste.

—Xiao nunca cumple sus promesas. Jugar con él es estúpido. – era un acento provincial de alguna parte de China, mas Adrien podía entenderlo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Luchará con uno de nosotros… por tu libertad. – el pánico se apoderó del cuerpo de Adrien.

—¿Qué? – de repente todas sus heridas le dolían al doble. El estrés se liberó inesperadamente y casi le nubla el juicio.

—Es irónico, ¿No es así? –Tai retrocedió nuevamente en las sombras hasta que lo único perceptible de él era su voz. —Tienes un don extraño para matar mujeres. – las entrañas del muchacho se removieron. —Debe ser porque eres apuesto.– finalmente Tai dejó de hablar y el resto de los zoántropos no emitió ningún sonido. Adrien fue consumido lentamente por la culpa.

…

La habían esposado. En el instante en el que la puerta que daba a la sala de las celdas se cerró, uno de los hombres tomó sus muñecas sin mucho cuidado y la esposó. La obligaron a caminar por un largo pasillo que daba a más puertas blindadas. Entre algunas rendijas pudo ver depósitos de materiales y otras puertas que daban a más pasillos. No caminaron demasiado, prácticamente dieron una vuelta de noventa grados. Sin embargo llegaron a un sitio interesante. Había lo parecía un vestidor y seguido de ahí varias puertas con dispositivos mecánicos que abrían y cerraban las puertas.

A Marinette le recordó a un rodeo, sitio en el cual encierran a los toros para antes de echarlos al campo. Ciertamente parecía inhumano comprarlo con su situación, pero por alguna razón presentía que si de una pelea se trataba, tendría que ser un sitio amplio y el pensamiento de un estadio la embargó.

Las puertas estaban separadas por concreto y se enumeraban con símbolos romanos. Cada una tenía un túnel que la conducía otro lugar. Así pues, observó arios pasillos que salían de esos ductos e irremediablemente lo comparó con las gradas de un estadio, en donde por debajo se ubican los vestidores y se transita de forma circular para llegar a diferentes puntos de salida y entrada del mismo.

Lo cierto era, que el edificio estaba diseñado como hábitats de un zoológico. La comparación de Marinette no era tan descabellada, al centro de cada puerta se encontraba un terreno, algunos con concreto, otros adaptados con rocas, vegetación y artículos particulares. Marinette fue llevada a uno que tenía una gran cúpula. Ahí se dio cuenta que tenían un tamaño mucho más pequeño que un campo de soccer pero sí parecido a un rectángulo para basket ball, lo cierto era que el sitio era circular, en vez de cuadricular, lo cual no le permitía saber exactamente cuánto diámetro debería tener.

Había muchos artículos, entre ellos sogas, rocas, palos y trozos de metal. Seguramente armas convencionales si el caso lo ameritara. Marinette miró el hecho. Había luz, por lo que posiblemente era de día o por la tarde, estaba hecho de un material transparente, posiblemente vidrio reforzado o plástico. Un poco de vegetación, similar a la tropical adornaba los alrededores.

—Señorita. – una voz llamó su atención. Era un enfermero, quien le quitaba las esposas. Sin decir otra cosa el hombre retrocedió y la reja se cerró automáticamente. El ruido del metal la asustó un poco. Entonces, la poca luz que había se ensombreció y apreció que el techo era cubierto por una especia de capa de material desconocido. Todo se tornó en repentino silencio.

Marinette tragó saliva, fuera lo que fuera, lo esperaría valiente. Se acercó a las armas, que estaban al otro lado, y cuidadosamente tomó un trozo de metal. Tal como Xiao lo había dicho, si había podido noquear al Sabueso, considerado el zoántropo más fuerte de las instalaciones, quizá no había mucho que temer, ¿O sí?

—Individuo clase B, nombre código: 1216LP. – se anunció por un megáfono, Marinette dio un respingo, pues no sabía de donde venía el nombre. La puerta se abrió y dos hombres vestidos de azul traían consigo a un hombre cubierto por ropas de algodón, llenas de mugre y sangre. Ni siquiera se levantaba la cabeza, pero los militares se apresuraron a dejarse al otro lado de la celda.

Se le veía obnubilado, como si estuviera a punto de caer en un sueño profundo. Tras el cierre de ésta, sintió un escalofrío así como una corazonada. De pronto, esto había dejado de ser una buena idea.

El hombre parpadeó y se movió lo mínimo. Espabilaba, pero lentamente. Marinette tragó saliva y se contuvo de avanzar para ir donde él. Estaba delgado, ojeroso, tenía una barba escasa y risada, así como el cabello ligeramente alborotado, lo tenía negro, pero varias canas sobresalían de la mata de pelo. Cuando el hombre se incorporó lo vio caerse otra vez sobre uno de sus costado.

Era evidente, estaba drogado. Habían administrado alguna clase de medicamento a ese hombre para que se estuviera quieto. La chica sintió nauseas lo que hacían en ese lugar era horripilante.

Finalmente, el caballero se inclinó lo suficiente para después empujar su cuerpo y levantarse. Una vez de pie, lo observó tambalearse un poco para al final resistir su propio peso.

—¿Se encuentra bien? Señor, ¿Está usted bien? – ante su voz, su rostro se puso alerta. El hombre volteó a verla y al contemplarla tanto ella como él reaccionaron de inmediato. Un espeso pavor se instaló en su cara y Marinette se dio cuenta que en realidad no era tan viejo como pensó, sino que estaba lo suficientemente demacrado como para hacerlo ver entre sus treinta y cuarenta años, siendo que posiblemente sólo era un poco mayor a ella.

El susurró palabras que no entendió al principio pero que irremediablemente se hicieron reconocibles. Estaba hablando en italiano. Entonces identificó pocas palabras.

—No, no… huya, antes de que salga la luna. – esa frase la dijo en chino y Marinette se sintió tan desolada que poco a poco la valentía desaparecía de su cuerpo.

—¿La luna? – ella tragó saliva. —¿Qué quiere decir?

—Simulacro de entrenamiento, protocolo: Lupus. Activado. – mencionó la voz a lo alto. El hombre frente a ella echó un grito temeroso y se dio media vuelta contra las rejas.

—¡No, no por favor! – gritó, inmerso en la desesperación. Marinette no comprendía qué sucedía, pero el muchacho empezó a implorar tanto en chino como italiano. Algunas de las palabras de identificó en ambos idiomas fueron: Injusticia, perdón y por favor.

Esto se estaba tornando más peligroso de lo que creía.

—Inicia fase de transformación. – indicó la voz y la poca luz que quedaba se desvaneció. Un proyector emitió la imagen de una hermosa luna llena. El sujeto se quedó inmóvil y tembló, varias imágenes de la luna se proyectaron simultáneamente. El muchacho cerró los ojos y lloró, ante un atemorizada Marinette.

—¡No haré lo que quieren! – gritó el sujeto mientras que se aferraba a la puerta.

—1216, inicia fase de transformación. – la chica reconoció esa voz, era Xiao. Estaba supervisando la pelea.

—¡No! – imploró.

—Cómo gustes. – repentinamente el cuerpo del individuo se removió como si acabasen de darle un choque eléctrico. Se retorció en medio de una convulsión mioclónica y tras revolcarse un poco, quedó tendido en el suelo.

—¡Que está haciendo! – reclamó Marinette. —Este hombre no quiere luchar, ¡No tiene por qué obligarle! – Xiao no le respondió a ella, volvió a pasarle una descarga al muchacho, seguramente de un dispositivo que él no sabía que tenía.

—¡Lo haré, lo haré! – gritó el hombre después de la última descarga. El dolor se multiplicada ahora que estaba estresado, siempre era así. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se topó con los azules celestes de Marinette. —Lo lamento. – susurró y la vista del hombre se posó lentamente en la imagen de la luna. Aún tenía los ojos vidriosos.

Bastaron unos segundos. El cambio fue súbito y aparentemente doloroso. El grito que emitió cuando lo electrocutaban era distinto a éste. Aquí no había dolor, sino mucha ira y descontrol. Se sujetó de la ropa y la destrozó de un tirón, se removió y dobló la columna, encorvándose como si tuviera una joroba. Después sus manos se estiraron un poco, encorvando las articulaciones para que parecieran zarpas, a pesar de que no había cambios físicos reales. Abrió la mandíbula y rebatió la lengua entre los dientes. Salió mucha espuma y sus ojos, previamente asustados se volvieron fríos y furiosos.

Para culminar apreció en tiempo real, un aumento en el tono de sus músculos, incluso su altura pareció corregirse, ahora le parecía más alto y todo por el estiramiento parcial de su columna durante su convulsión. Le miró con un rostro tan aterrador que Marinette tembló de pies a cabeza. Se había equivocado enormemente, estar con un zoántropo era tan aterrador como estar en medio de un incendio, cuya única certeza era que si no escapaba de ahí terminaría deshecha.

Un zoántropo dio un paso hacia ella y mostrando sus dientes, los cuales le parecieron más grades dada su expresión de ferocidad, volvió la cabeza hacia atrás para soltar un profundo aullido.

Entonces Marinette recordó lo dicho por Xiao. El ejemplo más común de la Zoántropia, era la Licantropía.

Acababa de meterse, literalmente a la boca del lobo.

…

 _Zoántropo: Persona que padece Zoantropía._

 **Continuará…**

 **Sé que redundé mucho en el concepto, pero es elemental, luego explicaré por qué. Por ahora, Marinette acaba de cometer una buena equivocación que podrá costarle la vida. Ah y sin olvidar al buen Xiao, quien será un personaje complejo en esta historia.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	4. Contrato

**Hola, sé que tarde un poco pero tengo como regla general ir actualizando conforme mi otro fic de Naruto va saliendo. Afortunadamente logré terminar este capítulo rápido y hélo aquí.**

 **Antes de empezar de lleno, quiero advertir que este capítulo contendrá escenas de violencia y situaciones maduras que deberán ser tratadas con discreción. Sobre todo por que los personajes tendrán una participación cruda y voraz en este capítulo. Una disculpa de antemano si alguien se lo toma a mal, pero pues, sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

* * *

 **-4-**

 **Contrato.**

* * *

El pánico se desató en Marinette y el zoántropo frente a ella parecía degustar su horror, pues veía cómo abría las fosas nasales para después hacer una expresión de placer. La lengua del sujeto se resbaló entre sus dientes, quitando el exceso de saliva y humedeciendo su nariz, como lo haría un canino real.

No obstante y pese a que la criatura lucía terrorífica, no había movido ni un solo musculo desde que se había convertido. Marientte miró los alrededores, buscando cámaras o ventanas en donde los científicos locos de dicho Frankenstein pudieran esconderse a espiar pérfidamente. Pronto una voz emergió de un megáfono que no supo ubicar.

—1216, tu objetivo es luchar con el blanco frente a ti. – era instrucciones claras el hombre olfateó una vez más a Marinette y entornó sus ojos, sin dejar escapar ningún detalle. Ella retrocedió automáticamente. —Fuerza bruta aceptada. Lesionar, no matar. – como respuesta el hombre emitió un bufido áspero. —Inicia ataque. – las palabras mágicas.

El individuo dio pasos contra ella, que al principio se vieron calmados, pero conforme avanzó tomó velocidad. Marinette lo vio acercarse demasiado rápido para su gusto, la adrenalina se desató en su cuerpo cuando estuvo a menos de cuatro metros. Su única reacción prudente fue lanzarse al suelo y tomar un arma. Lo primero que encontró fue una soga gruesa en medio de la escenografía.

El peso contundente del individuo, quien en primera instancia parecía ser mucho más débil de lo normal, la abrumó cuando la tomó sin delicadeza de la ropa y la hacía rodar. El cuerpo por completo cubrió al suyo y la boca espumosa se aproximó a su cuello. Marinette se apresuró a colocar la cuerda entre ellos, los dientes serrucharon las fibras vegetales con mordidas poderosas. Ella gritó y forzó su cuerpo para lanzarlo a un lado.

La emergencia impulsó fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, la chica satisfizo las expectativas de Xiao cuando logró alzarle la barbilla al hombre lobo y aprovechar esa distracción para arrastrarse con ayuda de sus piernas, las cuales usó para patearle el pecho. Obviamente no podría irse a ninguna parte, no obstante el licántropo en lugar de perseguirla sacudió la cuerda hasta desbaratarla en su ira incontenible.

Cuando sólo quedaron hilos deshechos, se volteó nuevamente para buscar a Marinette, quien insistentemente intentaba subir al tronco de un árbol. Una respuesta bastante primitiva a su parecer, pero que en ese momento le evocaba a gritos para salvar su vida. El hombre lobo aulló nuevamente y se empecinó, esta vez inclinándose al frente como si anduviese en cuatro patas. Alcanzó una velocidad intensa y estando cerca de Marinette dio un salto envidiable. La tomó del tobillo y la lanzó al suelo. La chica cayó de no menos a un metro de altura y cuando su cuerpo azotó contra el piso todo el aire proveniente de sus pulmones escaparon, dejándola sin aliente.

Más el dolor la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. La mandíbula del lobo se cerró contra su hombro apretando lo suficiente para amoratar la zona y romperle la piel, a pesar de tener la tela sobrepuesta. Ella volvió a gritar, esta vez mucho más agudo que la primera vez. Lo peor vino cuando, la criatura, sacudió su cuerpo y lo lanzó lo más lejos posible. Intentó recuperarse rápidamente, pero sus reflejos estaban embotados por el dolor.

Nuevamente la levantaron del suelo, esta vez con suma facilidad, aunque sólo un rato. El lobo la tomó de la ropa y la mandó nuevamente al aire, Marinette dio contra el suelo. 1216 aulló nuevamente, como si disfrutara de este despiadado coliseo.

…

Los ojos de Adrien se crisparon cuando escuchó el aullido potente de 1216. Lo reconoció en seguida. Sus manos se aferraron a los barrotes e hizo tanta fuerza que no le importó que sus puntos se abrieran o se lastimara los nudillos.

—Es Ruperto. – dijo en un susurro. Ruperto Santini era un zoántropo de clase B. Cuyo animal elegido había sido el lobo. Era originario de Italia y había demostrado ser menos agresivo que otros sujetos de prueba. No obstante, él sabía que cuando se le inducía la zoantropía con las imágenes de la luna llena, podía reaccionar de forma desquiciada.

Adrien hizo sonar los canceles de su prisión, Marinette era una chica común y corriente, por menos salvaje que fuese Rupero a comparación del Sabueso, era muy peligroso, tenía que ayudarle, ¿Pero cómo? Entonces escuchó el grito de Marinette. Eso sí que logró descolocarle. Adrien sudó y se pudo pálido. El grito había sido desgarrador, como si la estuviera matando.

No podía permitirlo.

—¡Marinette! – gritó desde su celda, estaba desesperado. —Maldita sea, ¡¿Por qué?! – pegó la cabeza contra el aceró y se apretujó intentando mover las barras en vano. —Debo hacer algo, debo… - Adrien tuvo una idea. Una bastante imprecisa, pero era mejor a nada. Ruperto era un lobo, ¿No? Claro, lo había olvidado. Adrien echó la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló. Aulló tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitieron y su voz despertó a otros zoántropos que le miraban sorprendidos desde sus habitaciones.

Sólo esperaba que su teoría estuviera en lo cierto.

…

Marinette lo escuchó aullar y redirigirse contra ella, esperó lo peor, la embestiría de nuevo para posiblemente esta vez sí matarle. Aunque Xiao había dicho que no le asesinara, no parecía tener intensiones de detenerlo cuando esto era muy probable. Marinette logró recuperar la compostura, se levantó, con el hombro sangrando un poco y tomó un trozo de madera.

El hombre redujo la velocidad cuando ella comenzó a agitarlo frente a él. Lanzó un rugido y esquivó los embates de ella. No retrocedió, más bien desafió valientemente al zoántropo, haciendo que Xiao sonriera nuevamente.

Ruperto retrocedió un paso y buscó un hueco. Cuando Marinette se preparaba para golpearla le cara su mano detuvo el tronco con firmeza. Ella intentó quitárselo, pero no puso, su agarre era férreo. Él le mostró los dientes y más humano que animal, respondió con una buena patada en el abdomen. La empujó a decir verdad, pero su planta era demasiado grande que prácticamente le abarcó el estómago. La fuerza la desplazó de espaldas contra un ducto de agua. Marinette intentó recuperar la compostura pero vio que el zoántropo se aproximaba nuevamente y también, cómo usaba sus manos para romper a la mitad su arma improvisada.

Nuevamente bufó y se volvió a colocar en cuatro patas. Tenía una expresión escalofriante, Marinette quedó atrapada en aquellos ojos llenos de caos, los cuales no dejaban de verla. Vino de nuevo sobre ella, su cuerpo se aproximaba con violencia y aunque retrocedió en el suelo la pared límite la detuvo en seco. Marinette grito mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos, sin embargo, un sonido más sobresalió a su voz.

Ruperto se detuvo inmediatamente. Su cuerpo estaba prácticamente sobre el de Marinette pero su atención apuntaba hacia otro lado. Su expresión reflejaba mucho interés y todo se había puesto en silencio a posta por que le interesaba escuchar nuevamente aquel llamado.

Aquí fue cuando Marinette escuchó el aullido y el lobo lo respondió aullando también. Desviando por completo su atención al lado opuesto de la jaula. Alguien lo llamaba. Escuchó el aullido amortiguado por las paredes de concreto y Ruperto aulló para responder. La situación había cambiado por completo.

—¿Qué rayos es eso? – preguntó Xiao, era la primera vez que el licántropo hacía eso y por sobre todo, era la primera vez que alguien le llamaba tan deliberadamente.

—Estamos revisando las cámaras de seguridad, General. – un operativo comenzó a revisar diferentes monitores hasta llegar al cuarto de los sujetos de prueba. —Es en las celdas.

—¿Quién causa todo ese pandemónium?

—Me parece… - enfocó las cámaras, Adrien tenía la cabeza alzada y repetía sin cansancio la misma acción. —Es 314, señor.

—¿Qué pretende? – miró a Adrien unos segundos y después al licántropo. Le maravilló lo que vio así como ofuscó.

Ruperto estaba hasta el otro lado de la jaula, separado de Marinette, quien estaba retrocediendo buscando en donde esconderse. La respuesta vino de inmediato.

—Le está ayudando. – no podía creerlo. Tantos experimentos, tantos dolores de cabeza y era la primera ocasión en la que un zoántropo se interponía en una pelea orquestada. Adrien debía estar realmente comprometido en protegerla, pues consiguió lo impensable.

Xiao frunció el ceño y se apresuró a tomar el micrófono.

—1216 ubícate en la batalla. – el licántropo dejó de aullar y regresó la vista hacia donde estaba el megáfono. —Atrapa a tu objetivo. – recordó con severidad Xiao y el hombre regresó la vista a Marinette, quien intentaba escapar. La ira pareció regresar a su cuerpo, Ruperto hizo una mueca destructiva y se encarriló para embestir a la chica. Marinette lo vio aproximarse y corrió por las rendijas de la tubería, no tardó en divisar un espacio faltante, uno pequeño, pero lo suficientemente grande para inmiscuirse ahí. Iba a llegar pero algo la golpeó en una pantorrilla y perdió el equilibrio. Cuando regresó la vista sólo atinó a protegerse la cara con el brazo, mas de nuevo el hombre bestia se detuvo, pues esta vez el sonido se multiplicó a otra voz.

Bien dicen que los lobos son criaturas sociales y éste experimento no habría de pensar diferente. Amaestrado a responder como un verdadero animal cuyo objetivo principal era aprovechar dichas características para su beneficio, se vio en el impulso irresistible de reaccionar al llamado de una manada. Soltó a Marinette y aulló más fuerte. La chica no esperó más, consiguió colarse por la alcantarilla y cayó en una zanja de concreto en donde circulaba el agua. No podría ir más lejos, pues estaba segmentada por rendijas en cuadricula que servían como filtros y control de plagas. Pero, al menos estaba lejos del alcance del zoántropo.

—¡¿Quién está aullando además de 314?! – preguntó muy enojado Xiao. La cámara de seguridad le dio la imagen del propio Sabueso. Habría de esperarlo, motivado por el sonido de un can en plena caza, despertaba en él el instinto falso de aullar. Apretó la mandíbula y se dirigió a un soldado. —Lleva un equipo a las celdas, que les den una buena ducha. – el hombre asintió y salió corriendo. Después volvió a tomar el megáfono. —1216 ataca a tu objetivo. – sus órdenes eran tranquilas, pero sonaban completamente iracundas. Tras escuchar la voz de Xiao el lobo pareció dudar si obedecerle o no. —1216, ¡Ataca a la chica! – estaba perdiendo la paciencia. El hombre se detuvo y miró alrededor. Olfateó un poco y después se giró para ver a Marinette en el agua, flotando y detrás de las rendijas de los acueductos.

La observó unos segundos, su expresión ya no parecía tan funesta.

—¡1216, ataca! – ordenó Xiao de nuevo y éste, con un poco menos de agresividad llevó sus manos callosas contra los barrotes, forcejeó con ellos y rugió un par de veces.

Poco a poco, su rostro comenzó a cambiar y la fuerza con la que agitaba los barrotes se hizo más débil. Marinette observó de primera mano la transformación. Ruperto regresó a ser el hombre del inicio. De pronto, dejó de jadear, ladrar y gruñir, su frente quedó contra las rejas del canal y respiró agitado.

Parpadeó un par de veces y cuando miró a Marinette, el miedo se convirtió en una reacción en espejo.

—Huele a sangre. – dijo él en italiano, pero Marinette pudo comprenderlo. —¿Te lastimé? – eso último no lo entendió. No podía hablar, estaba anonadada. Vio la expresión lastimera en sus ojos y cómo se dejaba caer con un visible agotamiento.

—Señor, la transformación de 1216 ha concluido.

—Vayan por él, sédenlo si es necesario. – un grupo de soldados respondió a la orden de Xiao. —Y saquen a la chica de ahí, llévenla a la enfermería junto a 1216. Cuando terminen con ella reténganla, tenemos que hablar.

—Sí, General.

—Señor. – el otro grupo que había mandado antes regresaba. —Hemos silenciado a los otros.

—Excelente. Por cierto, quiero que hagan algo más por mí.

—¿Sí, señor?

—Lleven a 314 a la sala 39. Le adelantaremos la cirugía de su implante.

—Le diré a los médicos, señor. – el hombre se retiró de ahí. Xiao, por su parte continuaba admirando la escena dentro de la jaula de entrenamientos.

El agua estaba sumamente fría, pero aun así Marinette no se arriesgó a salir de ahí. Un escuadrón de soldados llegaron donde el muchacho y lo tomaron de los brazos. Rupero no opuso resistencia, de hecho, parecía aliviado de dejar la jaula. Por su parte, otro sujeto ofreció a Marinette la mano para salir de ahí. Ella, aunque recelosa aceptó la ayuda, después de todo no podría permanecer ahí toda la vida.

El hombre la inspeccionó rápidamente y llamó a otro que portaba una bata blanca. Le descubrió el hombro. La marca de los dientes del lobo estaban ahí y la piel comenzaba a colorearse de un espeso violeta, así mismo, todavía estaba sangrando.

Cuando la adrenalina del momento pasó Marinette supo que estaba más lastimada de lo que creía. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sobretodo la espalda y el tórax. Seguramente se había lesionado debida a las múltiples caídas que había tenido. Sólo fue cuestión de salir de la jaula cuando sintió un pinchazo en el brazo contrario, ella pegó un respingo pero el efecto de la droga fue más rápido que sus reflejos. Se desmayó.

…

Su visión regresó junto a un dolor de cabeza intenso y pulsátil. Marinette intentó sujetarse la frente cuando se alertó de ver que tenía una venoclisis conectada. El líquido lucía transparente y sin ninguna particularidad. Así mismo estaba conectada a un monitor de signos vitales. Su ropa estaba acomodada en una silla contigua y sólo vestía su ropa interior junto a una bata de hospital. Por un momento creyó que todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora había sido un sueño, que en realidad se había caído del caballo y que ahora estaba a salvo en un hospital cercano. Pero no.

Marinette apreció la figura de Xiao que se acercaba lentamente a ella. Esto sí que era un amargo despertar. Quiso hablar, pero sintió la boca muy entumecida y el aludido le pidió con la mano que por favor se abstuviera de hacerlo.

—No hable, se encuentra todavía bajo el efecto de los narcóticos. – se acercó hasta la ropa de ella y con cuidado la cambió a una mesita contigua para sentarse a su lado. —En estos momentos se le están administrando antibióticos por la endovenosa, además de analgésicos. Dicen la una mordida humana es aún peor que la de un animal. Es irónico que hayan sido ambas.

—A qué… quiere llegar… - arrastró pesadamente las sílabas, Xiao carraspeó un poco.

—Usted y yo teníamos un trato, señorita Dupain-Cheng. – al escuchar su nombre sintió miedo, mas Xiao no reparó en eso. Después de todo le había advertido que tarde o temprano conocería su nombre. —Si podía derrotar a mi zoántropo sería libre. Pero, lo que vi en ese set de entrenamiento fue deplorable. – pensó que Xiao sonreía, pero no era así, su cara era tan anticlimática como la última vez.

—Usted… me engañó. – quiso defenderse.

—¿Engañarla? No, señorita. Para ser precisos usted es quien se engañó a sí misma. –Marinette frunció el ceño. —Oh, vamos. Ya había visto lo que uno de mis sujetos de prueba era capaz de hacer. No puede decir que no estaba advertida. Sin embargo, en verdad creí que podría hacerle frente a alguno de ellos. Supongo que todos cometemos equivocaciones. – Xiao llevó una de sus manos a su cintura y la recargó ahí un momento después se inclinó con un mohín pensativo hacia ella. —¿Sabe qué otra cosa me intrigó más? – ella negó ligeramente con la cabeza. —Que si no fuera por 314 las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas.

—¿Adrien? – se sorprendió.

—Esta es, y no exagero, la primera vez que un sujeto de prueba se muestra tan altruista con otro. – carraspeó y sonrió un poco. —314 provocó todo el escándalo. Si él no hubiese aullado 1216 no se habría desconcentrado tanto y su cuerpo sería un cadáver más en el depósito. – ella tragó grueso, la forma en la que Xiao se expresaba era terrorífica. —Estoy impresionado. Deben ser muy buenos amigos… para que haga esta clase de cosas. Pero bueno… ya fue amonestado por ser tan insolente.

—¿Qué le ha hecho a Adrien? –su voz se estaba recuperando poco a poco.

—Nada que pueda incumbirle.

—¡Me importa! – ganaba fuerza y Xiao lo notó, sus signos vitales había aumentado sus parámetros.

—Sí, supongo que le importa mucho. – entonces Xiao mostró su arma y la colocó en la frente de Marinette. Ella se tensó inmediatamente y comenzó a sudar. Poco después el monitor soltó un pitido de advertencia, la frecuencia cardiaca había aumentado súbitamente. —Vamos a dejar algo en claro, señorita. Usted no venció a mi sujeto de prueba, simplemente se escondió y dejó que él se cansara. Ni siquiera se defendió y creo haber visto potencial en usted. – Marinette no dejaba de ver el gatillo, el dedo de Xiao estaba tenso sobre este. —Estoy en todo mi derecho de matarla, después de todo ese era nuestro trato. – retiró el arma lentamente. —Sin embargo, no lo haré. En lugar de eso hagamos un contrato.

—¿Un contrato?

—Sí. Uno de palabra. Estás son mis condiciones: Yo escogeré a un zoántropo, el que sea y usted deberá matarlo. Si logra hacer eso, le concederé su preciada libertad.

—¿Sólo a mí?

—Y a su amigo también. Como ve, es similar a nuestro acuerdo anterior, sólo que esta vez explotaremos su potencial. Debe estar dispuesta a matar para conseguir su objetivo. Si no es capaz de hacerlo, será usted quien pague las consecuencias.

—¿Qué pasa si yo… pierdo?

—Me obedecerá sin chistar.

—¿Cuál es el truco? – refunfuñó, no quería que esto resultara en un desenlace siniestro.

—Ninguno. Es más, haré más tentadora mi oferta. Si usted mata a mi sujeto de prueba… no sólo le entregaré su libertad. – colocó el arma sobre sus dedos, ella sintió que se le erizaba la piel. —Usted tendrá el privilegio de hacer lo que quiera con esta arma. – Marinette sintió un escalofrió recorrerle desde los pies a la punta del pelo. Su mente le gritaba no en todos los idiomas posible. Era demasiado cínico para su gusto.

—¿Y si… me niego?

—Su vida me pertenece ahora, es algo que debe tener en cuenta. Además, no sólo la suya, sino también la de su amigo. – se inclinó un poco más hacia ella. —Si usted refuta está en su derecho, después de todo sabe qué hace con su vida, pero... Estamos hablando de una tercera persona. Créame, 314 me debe demasiado ahora. Su patético intento de fuga no sólo me hizo perder a uno de mis sujetos de prueba, sino que por si fuera poco casi logra escapar. Es un insulto para este proyecto, por lo que debe ser disciplinado con todo el rigor que marca nuestro reglamento.

—¿Va… Va a matarlo? – quiso llorar de sólo pensarlo.

—¿Matarlo? No, señorita. Lo que voy a hacer es que desee la muerte por sobre todas las cosas. Oh, sí. Dicen que no hay como una mujer para hacer sufrir a un hombre; pues bien… estoy interesado en ver que tanto puede provocar la decisión que tome sobre la vida de 314.

—¡Es un sádico! – fue el mejor insulto que puedo hacerle. Estaba impactada con lo que acababa de oír. Xiao guardó su sonrisa.

—Habrá ocasiones en la vida en la que tendrá que tomar decisiones cruciales para su supervivencia. Sopesará sus ventajas y desventajas, evaluará sus posibilidades y en base a eso emitirá un juicio. Estas son las condiciones, señorita Dupain, ¿Qué hará?

Hubo un gran silencio entre los dos, tan sólo se escuchaba el repiqueteó del engranase de un reloj de pared a lo lejos.

—Quisiera agregar una petición.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Sí… por alguna razón, a pesar de mi esfuerzo, no logró… sobrevivir. Prométame que no le hará daño a Adrien. Júrelo. No lo castigue ni lo torture… y, de ser posible, dele su libertad en lugar de la mía. – Xiao parpadeó y pensó unos segundos.

—Respetaré sus peticiones si usted respeta las mías. – fue su respuesta.

—¿Entonces es un sí?

—Es un sí. – le dio la mano en silencio.

…

—No olvides que a las cinco de la tarde tienes una sesión de fotos en la torre Eiffel, así pues, cambiaré tu itinerario de las clases de piano para las siete de la tarde, considerando que todo salga bien, podrás estar en casa a las ocho de la noche, tiempo suficiente para que pueda cenar algo ligero y acostarse temprano. – Nathalie parecía estar recitando una sentencia, pero no había nada de ello en sus palabras. Lo que le estaba diciendo era todas las actividades que habría de hacer ese día y el momento perfecto del día era en su trayecto a la escuela.

—De acuerdo. – comentó en un suspiro Adrien, mientras miraba por la ventana. —Mi padre, ¿No ha dicho nada sobre… lo del fin de semana?

—No ha comentado nada. – la mujer miró de soslayo a Adrien, el muchacho tenía una expresión de resignación y tristeza. Le colocó una mano en su hombro. —Está muy ocupado, pero seguro que no lo ha olvidado. – el fin de semana sería el aniversario de muerte de su madre, los dos tenían planeados pasar el día juntos y visitar el cementerio, así como hacer una cena sólo entre ellos, en una convivencia que rara vez padre e hijo podían tener.

—Seguro que no. – el muchacho visualizó la escuela en seguida.

—Que tengas un buen día, Adrien. – lo despidió Nathalie y el muchacho asintió. Una vez fuera del auto respiró más tranquilo. Pese a ya estar acostumbrado el repaso de su horario de camino a la escuela no dejaba de ser cansado.

—¡Adrinkis! – Chlóe le cayó sobre el pecho y tuvo que sostenerse a ella para no caer al suelo.

—Eh, buenos días Chlóe. – dijo con un poco de pena.

—¿Cómo amaneciste? Yo amanecí genial, bueno, tampoco es como si nunca fuera genial, pero lo cierto es que sí, siempre estoy esplendida.

—Amm, qué bien. – se separó de ella con delicadeza. Su amiga era así todo el tiempo. Chlóe y él se conocían desde pequeños, pero no por ello le gustaban aquellas demostraciones tan desbordadas.

—¡Buenos días, bro! – Nino se posó a su lado y Adrien sonrió abiertamente, chocaron los puños.

—Hola, Nino. ¿Qué tal todo?

—Normal. – el moreno miró a Chlóe quien había dejado de prestarle atención a Adrien para teclear en su teléfono. —Hola, Chlóe.

—Uh, buenos días plebeyo. – dio media vuelta y se fue al salón de clases, los dos chicos la miraron partir.

—Esa niña tiene serios problemas de actitud.

—Nada fuera de lo habitual. – comentó sonriendo el rubio.

—Es verdad.

—Buenos días, chicos. – una voz más se unió a los saludos. Cuando regresaron la vista hacia atrás se toparon con Alya y detrás de ella, de forma tímida se encontraba Marinette.

—Buenos días, Alya, Marinette. – Adrien le saludó con una sonrisa. Ella por su parte se sonrojó y torpemente le saludó con la mano.

—Ho-Hola Adrien. – Alya soltó una pequeña carcajada ante esto.

—Será mejor que nos apresuremos, las clases ya van a comenzar.

Era un día normal, como cualquier otro. Nada podría salir mal. Las clases fueron lo usual, con uno que otro acercamiento a Marinette, quien por cierto se ponía algo nerviosa al hablar con él, no obstante, ese día parecía especialmente motivada, por lo que en más de una ocasión había intentado pedirle algo, sólo que nunca terminaba la frase. Quiso creer que no era nada malo, que simplemente se trataba de algo sin importancia y que conociendo lo despistada que solía ser Marinette no debía preocuparse.

El tiempo de las clases pasó y todo continuó con la monotonía de siempre. Nathalie vino por él, fue a casa, almorzó y recibió un mensaje de su padre, quien le decía que dado el trabajo no podía comer con él, pero que le llamaría más tarde, cuando tuviera un descanso de la sesión de fotos porque tenía algo importante que decirle. Adrien aceptó el capricho de su padre, después de todo, no era algo ajeno a él. Gabriel Agreste, desde el fallecimiento de su esposa, se había convertido en un trabajólico.

Así que sin más, la tarde de Adrien Agreste fue ir de un punto a otro, posar de aquí para allá, vestir ropa nueva y mirar al horizonte como si fuese lo más entretenido del mundo.

—¡Listo, tomen un descanso de quince minutos! – dijo el director. —Adrien, vamos a acomodar algunas escenografías, mandaré a alguien a buscarte, si gustas ve a sentarte por ahí.

—Claro. – suspiró cansino. Miró que Nathalie estaba charlando con el director y que Gorila estaba siendo requerido para desmontar algo, que pese a no ser su trabajo real, había aceptado a ayudar a regañadientes. El muchacho se encogió de hombros y caminó a una banca que estaba del lado de los camerinos. Casi no había nadie ahí y estaba muy tranquilo. Rápidamente mandó un mensaje a su padre, para anunciarle que estaba en su descanso y que esperaría su llamada.

Estaba tecleando y enviando el texto cuando escuchó pasos a su espalda.

—¿No han pasado los quince minutos, o sí? – susurró sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

—No lo creo. – respondió una voz totalmente ajena y en chino, pudo entenderlo puesto que tomaba clases de dicho idioma. Adrien se tensó y justo cuando intentó voltearse para verle de frente alguien le sujetó precipitadamente de los brazos y la cintura. Quiso gritar y defenderse, pero un pinchazo inesperado en el muslo derecho distrajo su atención. Poco a poco perdió la noción de la realidad. Sintió una pesadez inusual y la inmensa necesidad de dormir.

Cuando el resto de los empleados de la firma se dio cuenta que faltaba el modelo principal buscaron desesperadamente al chico. Lo único que encontraron fue su teléfono celular en el suelo, con varias llamadas sin contestar de Gabriel Agreste. Del muchacho, no había ningún rastro.

…

Adrien despertó con aquel sabor metálico tan conocido en su boca. Para variar, estaba acostado en una de las camillas de la unidad médica. Tenía amarres sujetándole y un set de infusión que iba a parar en su brazo. Conocía ese sitio mejor que otro en el mundo. La unidad de hospitalización era un sitio que a menudo visitaba, ya fuera después de los entrenamientos, sesiones disciplinarias o después de salir una toma de muestras, el sitio tan pulcro y de olor a desinfectante jamás dejaría de ser el mismo.

—¿Has dormido bien, 314? – Adrien reconoció la voz del médico en jefe. Era un hombre mayor que él, quizá más viejo que su padre, aunque para ser sincero, ya casi no recordaba si su padre tenía o no arrugas. El doctor Tian Xue era una de las personas que más veía por semana en aquellas instalaciones. Era el supervisor directo de la salud de los sujetos de prueba y quien solía hacer intervenciones quirúrgicas a todos ellos.

—Estoy en la sala 39. – no necesitaba preguntar, lo sabía.

—Sí. – el médico revisó algunos apuntes. —Hoy estás especialmente hablador. – señaló con cierta sorna y Adrien supo que era verdad. —A pesar de los medicamentos. No sueles ser tan… apreciativo. – Adrien parpadeó y se quedó pensativo. Era cierto, no solía decir más de dos palabras a los científicos del lugar, de hecho, desde que intentó escapar la gente lo conocía por ser especialmente callado.

El médico tenía razón de estar sorprendido, Adrien era muy abstraído y tras su regreso del exterior se comportaba diferente. El chico pensó en esto y se dio cuenta que desde que Marinette le había hecho hablar en francés, él había conseguido decir más que frases cortas. Para ser precisos, incluso se había atrevido a rezongarle a Xiao, algo que no hacía desde su primer año de internamiento.

Adrien guardó silencio mientras pensaba en ello, hasta que fue interrumpido por el médico.

—La herida de tu costado se ha abierto un poco. Será mejor que disminuyas un poco tu agresividad, la tensión puede romper las suturas. – se le veía ocupado revisando el trazo electrocardiográfico. —Aunque bueno, supongo que después del entrenamiento de hoy tendré que volver a cerrarte la herida. – dio media vuelta y caminó hasta una repisa con medicamentos. Adrien alzó una ceja. ¿Entrenamiento?

Entonces un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda así como una amargura profunda que nada tenía que ver con el sabor metálico de su boca.

—¿Marinette? ¿En dónde está Marinette? – la buscó con la mirada pero su cuerpo a penas le permitía girar para ver debido a la sujeción.

—¿Marinette? – Tian le miró interesado.

—La chica… la chica que se llevó Xiao, ¿En dónde está? - más que responderle el médico se quedó inmóvil observando al muchacho. La convicción que emitía era bastante interesante. Los sujetos de prueba se comportaban dóciles aún en su forma cero, ¿Qué estaba pasándole a este? ¿Sería acaso una regresión? El médico salió de su ensimismamiento cuando observó el cambio de expresión en el chico. Tenía el rostro deformado en una mueca de angustia severa.

—Hmm… - Tian caminó alrededor de la camilla de Adrien, observando su coloración, sus pulsos, sus pupilas, incluso las heridas, después se cruzó de brazos. —Fascinante. ¿Será que tienes una regresión? Esto no lo habíamos visto antes.

—¡¿En dónde está Marinette?! – demando irritado Agreste, además de que a juzgar por su voz pastosa, se le sentía irascible.

—Yo no me preocuparía tanto por la chica, 314. – él prestó atención. —Después de todo la verás dentro de poco.

—¿Qué? – Adrien parpadeo. —Entonces… funcionó. Ella sobrevivió. –exclamó aliviado. El médico volvió a fijar su vista en él.

—Impresionante. Tu comportamiento ha evolucionado de una hipomanía a algo posible como un trastorno de bipolaridad, ¿O será que simplemente tus episodios maniacos han disminuido de intensidad y ahora recuperas un estado "sui géneris" en lugar de la depresión y la fatiga secundaria? Aunque bueno, no te has transformado realmente, ¿Será tu comportamiento humano natural? – estaba monologando, cosa que a Adrien no le importó. —Tal vez simplemente se trata de una regresión, como dije al principio.

—¿En dónde está ella? – a cada frase que hablaba el médico parecía sorprenderse más.

—La verás muy pronto. – revisó el reloj de la pared. —De hecho, puede que ya. – por la puerta entraron tres soldados. El médico desconectó los aparatos y la infusión. Dio indicaciones a los hombres y éstos transportaron la camilla en silencio. El médico venía a su lado. —Sé que es incómodo el que te movamos así, 314, pero a pesar de tus retrocesos continuas siendo un zoántropo clase C. – Adrien tenía el ceño fruncido, odiaba que lo llamaran así, lo hacían sentir un monstruo.

No tardó en reconocer los alrededores. El muchacho frunció aún más el ceño cuando reconoció las jaulas de entrenamiento. Rápidamente le quitaron los amarres y lo dejaron en una celda aparte que tenía la reja abierta hacia el lugar con ambientación y rudimentarias, el sitio al que le gustaba decir "coliseo". Puesto que para él, todos los entrenamientos en dicho sitio no eran más que circos orquestados por Xiao para entretenerse.

En la celda había un pantalón de algodón, algo que solían darle a los sujetos de prueba cuando sus ropas acababan de desbaratarse. Sólo tenía una bata así que le cayó bien. Se puso el pantalón con cuidado de no lastimarse la herida del abdomen y se dejó la bata. A los zoántropos casi no les daban camisas, debido a que estos solían romperlas en cada transformación y entre las peleas. Por esa razón prefería quedarse con la bata, al menos así sería un poco más cálido el pasar la noche.

Adrien caminó lentamente hasta la zona de lucha. No le servía de nada retraerse en la celda continua, después de todo los soldados usaban pistolas eléctricas para hacerlos continuar. Se sentía un poco débil, pero supuso que estaba lo suficientemente lúcido para pelear. Ya se esperaba esto, Xiao los "castigaba" de esa forma. Usaba el entrenamiento, como él le llamaba, para que se hicieran daño y psicológicamente imponerles que eran animales en lugar de humanos racionales.

Adrien escuchó la celda cerrarse tras sí, pero no se alarmó, ya conocía el proceso. Esperó paciente su oponente. Ellos tenían una tregua entre ellos mismo, en las cuales buscarían no lastimarse demasiado. Desafortunadamente esa tregua se iba al carajo una vez que se les inducía la zoantropía, pues perdían la razón en una vorágine de sensaciones, haciéndoles muy peligrosos.

La celda del otro lado se abrió y se escucharon pasos del otro lado. Adrien esperó y cuando la luz dio se llenó contra la persona su corazón pegó un salto desbocado.

—No, no, no, no…- retrocedió con una expresión de terror. —¡No! – corrió hacia las rejas y se aferró a ellas para dar de golpes y patadas. —¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Un malnacido! – insultó tan alto como pudo.

Marinette resbaló al suelo con tentación de abrazarse a sí misma e implorarle a Dios que acabase con ella de una vez. ¿Por qué había creído que su oponente seguiría siendo Ruperto? ¡¿Qué diablos le pasaba por la cabeza a Xiao?! Esto era cruel, demasiado cruel.

Adrien le miró presa del pánico, ella estaba igual de paralizada que él.

—No me harás luchar contra ella. – metió su brazo en las hendiduras de los barrotes. —Me romperé ambos brazos antes. – hizo una palanca y se preparó para el dolor que vendría después, sin embargo, una ola eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo con agresividad y lo hizo convulsionar mientras perdía el control de sus músculos.

—¡Adrien! – Marinette intentó correr hacia él, pero éste le gritó.

—¡No, Marinette, no te acerques! – a pesar de la corriente eléctrica, tenía suficiente fuerza como para hablar. Una vez que la tortura terminó quedó tendido en el suelo con una respiración dolorosa. —Por favor… haré lo que sea. – jadeó inconsolable.

—Individuo clase C, nombre código: 314CN. – se escuchó una voz en el megáfono. —Simulacro de entrenamiento, protocolo: Catus. Activado. – el miedo recorrió cada partícula en el cuerpo de Adrien.

—¡Escóndete! – pidió como última instancia, mientras se levantaba del suelo. —¡Marinette no dejes que te encuentre! – suplicó, la chica seguía en el suelo, sin saber cómo reaccionar en realidad.

—Inicia fase de trasformación. – era la voz de Xiao y enseguida al son del violoncelo, violines y fagot, una melodía inundó el recinto, sorprendiendo sobremanera a Marinette. Conocía la pieza, era tal vez la más famosa en el mundo. La vitalidad y solemnidad que desprendía la novena sinfonía de Ludwin van Beethoven, en su movimiento más conocido y apodado Himno a la Alegría, en lugar de motivar aquel sentimiento de unión, júbilo y empatía, se transformó en una melodía plagada de terror y salvajismo.

Justo cuando el coral comenzó a recitarse en medio de la música, Adrien lanzó un gritó despavorido. Marinette empezó a llorar. El viejo Adrien, aquel chico del que estaba enamorada, por quien había llorado años su ausencia, su amable y gentil compañero de adolescencia se convertía en un animal atroz.

La bata de hospital quedó hecha jirones y su rostro mostró la retracción de la mandíbula repetidas veces, mientras gemidos, siseos y alaridos iban y venían. Se inclinó hacia adelante, sus músculos se habían tonificado, justo como el lobo. Así pues, sus ojos estaban exaltados y llenos de furia, podía apreciar cómo su columna, sus dedos y el resto de su cuerpo, se encorvaba para posarse en la tierra como si fuera un auténtico cuadrúpedo. El contraste de la música junto al desfile de descontrol y bestialismo, apabulló a la chica quien no se molestó en moverse de ahí.

Se levantó temblorosa y sin aliento, Adrien, o mejor dicho, el zoántropo frente a ella gruñó al verla acercarse. Tenía espuma en la boca, cual lince rabioso.

—314, tu objetivo es lesionar. – él hizo una mueca que no supo descifrar. —Señorita Dupain-Cheng, su objetivo es matar. Que empiece el simulacro. – Adrien rugió y comenzó el combate.

Marinette contempló que todo pasaba en cámara lenta. Cómo le hubiese gustado estar ciega, pues así no tendría que ver cómo el hombre que tanto había amado en el pasado le atacaba con una expresión aniquiladora.

Ella ni siquiera se defendió. El contrato que había hecho contra Xiao era claro, debía matar a Adrien para obtener su libertad y si por lo menos quería que él fuese libre tenía que luchar por su vida y golpearle. Pero no podía, lo amaba tanto que no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Se resignó, las fuerzas la habían abandonado y lo único que recorría su cuerpo ahora era el miedo.

El primer golpe la derribó con fuerza. Marinette rodó por el piso de concreto y sintió que algo en su pecho se desquebrajaba, literalmente. Pudo escuchar un leve crujido acompañado de un dolor punzante. Adrien la tomó de los hombros y la levantó sobre su altura, sintió su agarre firme sobre su carne y cómo sus uñas se le enterraban hasta sacarle sangre. 314 la azotó contra el suelo, se lastimó el rostro, pues uno de sus ojos comenzó a colorearse a los pocos segundos.

Las mordidas venían incluidas también, sintió la dentadura del muchacho sobre una de sus pantorrillas. Estaba segura que de quererlo podría arrancarle los músculos, pero Adrien la arrastró y le dio vueltas con un poder sobrehumano. Marinette rodó contra un cúmulo de grada que servía de ambientación al supuesto hábitat.

Estaba sangrando, más que la última pelea y es que a diferencia del lobo, Adrien no mediaba mucho la fuerza, aparentemente. Era más agresivo, más indómito. Corrió donde ella y abrió sus manos cual zarpas. Le encajó y rasguñó, terminando por desbaratarle la ropa. Marinette era incapaz de responder, sentía que su cabeza estaba fuera de sí, que como mecanismo de autodefensa había preferido creer que lo que estaba pasando no era más que una pesadilla.

El dolor la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Adrien la tomó de la nuca y la levantó para rugirle en la cara. Estaba inclinado sobre ella, los brazos de Marinette colgaban a los lados como si estuvieran hechos de trapo. Tenía cortes en la cabeza, los brazos y la espalda. Por un instante, pareció que el tiempo había tomado una pausa, ella alzó la vista para contemplarse con el rostro deformado de su amigo. Estaba llorando, pero no sabía si lo que rodaba por sus mejillas eran lágrimas o sangre en realidad.

—Oh, Adrien. – susurró. —Lo siento tanto. – un poco de coraje surgió de ella. Su mano encontró en el suelo una roca lo suficientemente grande para que cupiera en su puño. Atacó directamente y el zoántropo retrocedió con el daño, una marca morada y sangre emergieron desde la nariz y la mejilla izquierda. Él le regresó una mirada rencorosa y viró a su garganta por una fracción de segundo.

Las ordenes habían sido lesionar, así que intrínsecamente sabía que su mordía en el cuello la mataría… pero no por ello dejaba de ser tentadora la idea. Llevó ambas manos al cuello de Marinette y la levantó del suelo. Adrien se enderezó por completo e hizo que los pies de la chica se despegaran de la tierra.

—A-Adri… - masculló con desesperación, quiso clavar sus uñas en las manos de él, pero éstas se sentían tan ásperas y duras que no conseguía hacerle daño. La mirada iracunda que le dedicó el muchacho fue lo que más le dolió. La falta de oxígeno limitó sus funciones, comenzó a sentir una opresión terrible en el pecho y como si poco a poco todo se desvaneciera alrededor. Sus pensamientos la llevaron a un terreno de Edén, en donde sólo existía paz, naturaleza y una brisa reconfortante. Se sintió tentada a sonreír, pues lentamente dejó de sentir aquel dolor punzante en su cuerpo. Sus manos cayeron a los lados de su anatomía.

—Señor, va a matarla.

—Lo sé. – Xiao tomó el megáfono. —314, suéltala. – él no respondió. —¡Libérala, 314! ¡314, suelta ahora! – no estaba obedeciendo. —La matará, lancen los tranquilizantes. – la llamada llegó presurosa a un soldado que vigilaba.

—De acuerdo, señor. – le dio justo en el hombro a Adrien, éste reaccionó ante el pinchazo y soltó el cuerpo de Marinette inmediatamente. Todavía presa de la furia se volvió hacia el soldado que estaba al otro lado del campo de entrenamiento. Mostró sus dientes y emprendió la carrera hacia él. El hombre no se movió, simplemente esperó, no obstante conforme Adrien se acercaba en una estampida mortal, su corazón inició una taquicardia refleja. Estaba a escasos metros cuando desaceleró abruptamente y el cuerpo menudo del muchacho terminó en el suelo.

El soldado volvió a respirar y tras tranquilizarse un poco tomó su radio.

—El blanco está asegurado señor, se administró doble dosis. – lo había hecho sin querer, pero cuando Adrien estaba cerca por inercia había disparado una segunda vez. —Entra el equipo médico para rescate. – pasaron cuatro enfermeros con una camilla, se apresuraron a revisar a Marinette mientras un par extra de soldados sujetaban a Adrien, quien todavía tenía los ojos abiertos a expensas de los narcóticos.

…

Lo siguiente que pudo escuchar fue el sonido lejano de un pulso eléctrico, así como luces de color rojos en diferentes aparatos que marcaban un número diferente cada segundo. No podía ver mucho, todo estaba borroso y al intentar mover sus piernas o brazos, una inexplicable pesadez sofocaba su ser. No sabía en donde estaba, no sabía qué momento del día era ni tampoco estaba segura de lo que había pasado.

Escuchaba sonidos distantes, parecían ser voces o murmullos que no conseguía definir qué estaban diciendo. Por su parte decidió que no era importante. Cerró los ojos nuevamente para intentar que la sombra terminara de consumirla.

—Es usted muy afortunada, señorita Dupain-Cheng. – Marinette sintió nauseas al escuchar la voz de Xiao. Abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo y le vio aunque en una definición escasa. Hizo amago de hablar pero no pudo articular ninguna palabra, tampoco consiguió que un sonido coherente emergiera. —No le recomendaría que intentara hablar. Su laringe subrió un gran daño debido a el estrangulamiento que sufrió. – Marinette hizo memoria, ¿Estrangulamiento? ¿Por qué presentía que algo muy malo había pasado? —De nuevo me ha fallado. Lo peor en este caso es que ni siquiera intentó defenderse. – Xiao se cruzó de brazos. —Y cuando consiguió atinarle un golpe, tan sólo hizo enfadar más a 314. Mire como quedo por ello. Dos costillas rotas, heridas contaminadas por mordedura humana, hematoma orbitario por trauma ocular directo, así como una hemorragia conjuntival dada la presión y un sincopé inducido por hipoxia dado el estrangulamiento. ¿Sabía que tuvo un espasmo laríngeo? Eso es peligroso, sin señalar que sus cuerdas vocales quedaron sumamente inflamadas tras la agresión. –Marinette derramó lágrimas, habría querido detenerlas pero sus manos le pesaban toneladas. —Como verá, señorita, lo que hacemos aquí no es un juego de niños. Creo que con esto quedará absolutamente convencida de la calidad de nuestras… intervenciones. – Xiao suspiró, se le veía cansado. —Como usted ha perdido las condiciones de nuestro trato se aplicarán sin falta. Formará parte del proyecto. Me obedecerá sin chistar. Renunciará a su vieja vida y le daré un propósito que deberá cumplir de ahora en adelante. Su existencia me pertenece. Quebraré su espíritu y lo reconstruiré en uno más poderoso. Me deberá lealtad a mí y sólo a mí. A partir de este momento, dejara de llamarse Marinette Dupain-Cheng, su nueva identidad responderá al nombre código de 122LB. – entonces Xiao se alejó lentamente de su camilla. —Comenzaremos una vez que se recupere. – dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Marinette tenía el rostro inundado en lágrimas y carecía de la capacidad de decir algo para defenderse.

Xiao miró un instante más a Marinette y dio un vistazo largo a la sala hospitalaria, después a ella. Sin mediar algo más dejó la habitación.

Todo quedó en penumbras. Tan sólo el sonido de su corazón roto, quien todavía se empeñaba en latir… y ahora sólo le quedaba cumplir con aquel trato infernal.

Parecía, que su suerte se había acabado.

…

 _Contrato: Acuerdo, generalmente escrito, por el que dos o más partes se comprometen recíprocamente a respetar y cumplir una serie de condiciones._

…

 **Continuará…**

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo. Hemos visto un cambio bastante drástico en la dinámica de los personajes y todo debido a que la zoantropía es incontrolable para los sujetos de prueba. También mostré el momento en el que Adrien fue secuestrado, que siendo sincera no fue tan espectacular como el resto de las otras situaciones. Espero que les haya gustado y no les haya caído a mal las escenas de pelea. No es la primera vez que escribo este tipo de cosas, pero sí en el fandom de MLB, por ello la discreción.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	5. Pesadilla

**¡Tenemos capítulo nuevo! Pues bien, este será un capítulo de retrospectiva en donde veremos un poco más de la realidad que abarcó el secuestro de Adrien. En el capítulo anterior apreciado cómo sucedió, pero ahora veremos lo que vino después de esto. Espero les guste. Puede que contenga temática madura y poco fuerte para personas sensibles, por lo que les pido discreción. Sin más, espero disfruten:**

* * *

 **-5-**

 **Pesadilla.**

* * *

Se había cansado de gritar. Le dolía mucho la garganta, tenía sed y hambre, estaba fatigado y el frío le calaba hasta los huesos. Adrien se inclinó sobre sí mismo hasta ponerse de rodillas y exclamó lastimeramente mientras un espeso vaho emergía desde su boca. No podía estar en Paris, no después de tanto tiempo inconsciente. Estaba helando y su ropa de modelaje no serviría para mantenerlo arropado, no serviría para otra cosa que no fuera lucir bien.

¿Sería por eso que le secuestraron? ¿Sería por su fama en el modelaje o quizá porque su padre era un afamado y rico diseñador? Nunca le gustó presumir de sus riquezas familiares, pero si todo esto se trataba de ello, quería pensar que dentro de poco su padre entregaría el dinero necesario y sería libre nuevamente, tan sólo debía esperar.

Y así lo hizo, esperó horas, pero nada sucedió. Asustado y muy agotado, se recostó en la esquina de aquella lúgubre habitación en la que estaba confinado. Su cuerpo entero se enroscó sobre su propio eje para resistir la temperatura. Estaba por conciliar el sueño cuando un ruido similar al de una bisagra abriéndose le puso alerta. Adrien alzó la cabeza rápidamente, esperando encontrarse a un hombre tosco que le dijera que su padre había pagado su rescate y que dentro de poco estaría en casa. Mas no fue así, en realidad entraron tres personas, dos vestidos de blanco, corpulentos y de tez clara, el otro, un sujeto uniformado, ligeramente más bajo que los otros, se le veía tenso.

Pudo identificar sus etnias, ellos eran asiáticos, así que, usando sus conocimientos en el idioma, decidió hablar con ellos.

—Por favor, sólo quiero ir a casa… Hablen con mi padre, él… - el uniformado carraspeó bruscamente y le hizo callar, Adrien se intimidó ante esto.

—No esperaba que el muchacho supiera hablar chino. – dio un vistazo a sus ayudantes, estos no dijeron nada. —¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? – preguntó directamente a Adrien.

—Es… Es un secuestro, ¿No es así? ¿Esto es por dinero? Por favor, quiero hablar con mi padre, él puede…

—No, no es por dinero. – le interrumpió de nuevo. —Le agradecería que no hablaran sin que se lo hayan pedido. – Adrien se tensó aún más, si es que eso era posible. —Usted está aquí, jovencito, por qué necesito de sujetos con sus características para un proyecto especial.

—¿Proyecto? – Adrien lo repitió, porque quería estar seguro que él lo hubiera dicho.

—Bienvenido al proyecto MTR, dentro de poco será asignado para iniciar su conversión, esperamos lo mejor de usted, sé que no me decepcionará. – miró de reojo a los enfermeros y estos se abalanzaron contra él, le tomaron de los brazos y literalmente le arrastraron. El rubio estaba tan cansado que simplemente se dejó arrastrar.

Cuando salió de la habitación, el infierno le dio la cara.

Lo primero que hicieron fue llevarlo a una ducha. Ahí le despojaron de la ropa sin ninguna clase de escrúpulos. Por más que reclamó y luchó, Adrien fue superado en fuerza por sus captores. Lo rociaron con agua tibia y mucho jabón, lo lavaron con prisa y una vez que estuvo listo volvieron a echarle agua encima, sólo que esta vez estaba fría. Tembló de pies a cabeza dado el cambio de temperatura, pero no tuvo tiempo para otra cosa, los hombres le tomaron y le dieron una toalla. Lo secaron con premura y una vez que estuvo limpio le pasaron un conjunto de ropa ligero. Un pantalón y camiseta de algodón. Adrien tuvo la oportunidad de cambiarse sólo al menos.

Pero no le darían tregua. Esto sólo era el comienzo y lo supo al momento que sin meditarlo más lo llevaron a una unidad médica. Con tan sólo entrar, encontró a más personas de su edad siendo manipuladas por médicos y enfermeros. Algunos atados a las camillas, otros dormidos por sedantes en infusión continua. Otros estaban gritando e implorando. Lo que más le alteró fue que no sólo se tratara de chicos de ascendencia oriental, sino que había otros de diferentes nacionalidades. Los identificó por su aspecto y el lenguaje.

Adrien estaba tan sorprendido observando todo aquel circo que no se defendió cuando le tomaron de los hombros y lo acostaron a una camilla.

—Esto sólo te dolerá un segundo. – dijo un médico y no tuvo oportunidad de moverse antes de que volvieran a pincharlo con otro líquido extraño.

Adrien despertó muy mareado. De hecho, su primera acción tras recobrar el sentido fue voltear la cara y vomitarse encima. A penas puso vomitar fuera de las sábanas, pues sus muñecas estaban sujetas a los barandales con cinturones de cuero y tela. Cuando pudo descargar su estómago, sus ideas se aclararon. Parpadeó con parsimonia y reacomodó los hechos, no tardó en mirar alrededor y toparse con el mismo escenario de hacía unos momentos.

—Buenas noticias, 314CN, tu estado de salud es perfecto, eres un buen candidato para la Invigonina. – se trataba del mismo médico que lo había inyectado.

—¿Invigonina? – Adrien se dio cuenta que le costaba articular palabra, era como si todo su cuerpo se hubiese adormecido críticamente, incluyendo los músculos de la cara.

—No cabe duda que tienes resistencia, puedes hablar aún con los depresores encima. – se carcajeó con implícito placer. —Relájate 314CN, lo bueno aún no ha comenzado. – entonces el médico descendió la vista al piso. —Oh, necesitaremos un poco de limpieza en el pasillo. – dio media vuelta, dejando solo al muchacho.

—¿314CN? – Adrien respiró profundamente. Esto iba de mal en peor, ahora estaba convencido que no se trataba de un secuestro convencional… no obstante, la esperanza era lo último que moría.

…

Lo que vino después fue aún peor. Adrien nunca imaginó que el propósito de aquellas personas fuese tan maquiavélico. A pesar de que constantemente insistía en que le liberaran a cambio de dinero, los hombres encargados del experimento le ignoraban olímpicamente. El chino de Adrien era muy bueno, era imposible que no le entendieran, no obstante, todo lo que provenía de su boca era aire sin más para ellos.

No podía entender tampoco por qué le llamaban 314CN, comprendía que era un nombre código o algo por el estilo, pero no imaginaba que connotaciones tendría. Cuando el médico regresó con él ese día insistió en que debía comer algo. Un enfermero enderezó el respaldo de la camilla, le desataron las manos pero no los pies y fue observado todo el tiempo. Le dieron pan, algunas frutas y agua. El muchacho comió con avidez, tanto por nerviosismo como por hambre y cuando terminó, no bien pudo limpiarse la boca, el enfermero corpulento lo tomó de las muñecas nuevamente y le doblegó.

En ocasiones como estas es que odiaba ser tan esbelto. Le cambiaron la canalización, dado que por los movimientos durante la comida Adrien se había ocluido sin querer la infusión intravenosa.

—¿Para qué es eso? Por favor, sé que pueden entenderme, ¿Qué quieren de mí? – en ningún momento le respondieron, sólo se limitaron a hacer sus deberes. —Si… Si esto es por dinero, mi padre puede hacer un trato con ustedes, por favor, no sé qué es lo que pretenden, sólo quiero volver a casa. – habló tanto en chino como en francés, pero ellos nunca le voltearon a ver.

—Está listo. – le dijo un enfermero a otro y éste asintió.

—¿Listo? ¿Listo para qué? – balbuceó el muchacho y forcejeó contra los amarres. —¡Maldita sea! – escupió molesto y cansado de dicha situación.

—No gastes tus fuerzas. – una voz habló en mandarín a su lado. Adrien buscó entre las camillas y percibió, tras una cortina la silueta de otra persona.

—¿Quién está ahí? – pronunció temeroso, no quería imaginar cómo estaría aquel chico.

—Me llamo Tao Ling. – dijo él, no podía verlo dado la cortinilla, pero al juzgar por su tono debía ser de una edad similar a la suya.

—¿Tao? Es… Es un placer, me llamo Adrien Agreste. – se presentó tembloroso, de pronto se había puesto muy nervioso. —¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer estos tipos?

—No, pero creo que es un experimento. – el muchacho no tenía el mismo temblor que Adrien en la voz, es más, se escuchaba relajado. —Ellos me trajeron aquí porque me ofrecieron dinero a cambió de participar en un estudio médico.

—¿Te ofrecieron dinero? – aquello descuadró completamente con su percepción.

—Así es, lo necesitaba mucho, mi familia lo necesitaba.- corrigió. — Pero, jamás van a pagarme, ya lo sé. – lo último lo escuchó con bastante pena. —No es un estudio normal. Es algo más bien… ilegal. – por fin, la voz de Tao pareció quebrarse. —De haberlo sabido…

—Ellos ni siquiera me preguntaron, me secuestraron. – comentó Adrien, resentido. —Entonces, si es un experimento… No aceptarán dinero a cambio de mi libertad. – concluyó abruptamente, el muchacho a su lado río.

—¿Eres rico? ¿Por eso pensaste que te habían secuestrado?

—Mi padre tiene mucho dinero y prestigio, creí que…

—A ellos no les interesa el dinero, sólo quieren reunir jóvenes para inyectarles esa porquería. – sollozó, Adrien supo que estaba llorando. —Ya tengo una semana aquí y me pusieron eso que llaman Invigonina. Tu cuerpo reacciona muy raro; sientes de pronto mucha fuerza, pero también dolor, te duelen los músculos. Sientes que el corazón se te saldrá por la boca, te arden lo ojos y te molesta la luz, después, te quedas tieso, cansado e inmóvil. Me la han puesto tres veces y después de un rato me traen aquí, me hacen nuevos estudios y me dejan comer.

—¡Eso es horrible!

—No es la peor parte. – dijo Tao tras suspirar, había dejado de llorar. —He sabido que hay chicos que se van a la sala de pruebas y nunca regresan a la sala de hospitalización.

—¿Qué? – Adrien sintió miedo, más de lo que podría imaginar.

—He visto a muchos niños que entran y salen, pero generalmente salen menos que los que entran a la sala.

—¿Es este? – su conversación fue interrumpida por un enfermero.

—Sí, tomaré su expediente, tráelo a la sala 11. – dijo un médico, era uno diferente al que lo había presentado como 314CN. —Su nombre clave es 314CN, de ascendencia francesa, tuvo buenos resultados en el examen físico. – hojeó las notas en una carpeta de metal que había tomado del pie de cama. —Será su primera vez con la Invigonina.

—Ya veo. – el enfermero desenganchó el suero endovenoso y lo colocó sobre el pecho de Adrien, él estaba paralizado. —Andando.

—¡No, por favor! Sea lo que sea, no quiero ser parte de esto. – imploró el muchacho, se removió en los amarres. —¡No quiero ser parte de lo que sea que estén haciendo! – gritó tan fuerte como pudo.

—¡Adrien! – el muchacho de antes le llamó. —¡Se fuerte, Adrien, regresa! ¡Tienes que regresar!

—¡Tao! ¡Tao! – su voz se perdió en el pasillo.

Lo llevaron por un pasillo con luces de color rojo y blanco que parpadeaban. Ni bien pudo embelesarse con ella lo introdujeron en una habitación todavía más oscura. La única fuente de luz era una enorme ventana brindada la cual le reflejaba a él. Muy parecido a un cuarto de interrogatorio policial.

Lo colocaron en medio y enderezaron su respaldo nuevamente, para que pudieran verle a la cara, le colaron varios electrodos, un brazalete neumónico, un oximetro de pulso y echaron a andar los monitores para sus signos vitales. Una voz sonó por medio de una bocina en el techo.

—Sujeto de prueba en fase 0, clasificación pendiente, nombre código 314CN, ascendencia francesa, exámenes físicos óptimos, sin antecedentes heredofamiliares a considerar, no antecedentes patogénicos, edad de registro 16 años. Comienza primera prueba con inyección en bolo de 200mg de Invigonina. – tras decir esto, uno de los enfermeros a su lado alzó una jeringa y le aplicó rápidamente la medicación. Inmediatamente corrieron fuera del cuarto. Adrien estaba azorado, no entendía qué sucedía, pero de pronto, toda su percepción cambió.

Fue como un latigazo eléctrico que le sacudió de pies a cabeza. Nunca había sentido algo igual. Su corazón se apretujó dolorosamente mientras aumentaba su frecuencia y potencia.

—Tenemos respuesta cardiaca esperada: Inotrópica, cronotrópica y dromotrópica positiva. – dijo alguien por el altavoz. Los científicos tras la ventana hacían sus cálculos y anotaban sus hallazgos, pero para Adrien no había nada de fascinante en lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Pronto le fue necesario jalar más aire de lo normal. Le ardía respirar, podía sentir cómo sus músculos se contraían con violencia ante la necesidad de más aire. El abdomen se hundía en un bamboleó coordinado con el diafragma. Sintió mucho frio de pronto y después mucho calor. El dolor de los amarres de duplicó así como su capacidad de sentir lo que le rodeaba.

Era como si todo su cuerpo se encontrase dentro de un remolino de estrés y energía. Por segundos podía ver claramente y por otros no era capaz de distinguir más que manchas blancas. Le dolieron los orbes oculares, sentía mucha presión en la cabeza, como si fuera a explotar.

Sus entrañas se removieron violentamente, tuvo retortijones, espasmos y temblores que iban desde simples vibraciones a movimientos violentos, similares a una convulsión. Sintió que los músculos se le hinchaban a ratos, fue capaz de voltear la cabeza, pese a la rigidez de su cuello y se sorprendió mucho al ver que su brazo izquierdo era enorme y sus hombros estaban contraídos por la tonificación súbita.

—Tenemos aumento del tono muscular al 150%, respuesta de esfínter pupilar con contracciones violentas, hay trismus y bruxismo. – era verdad, la mandíbula de Adrien estaba sumamente petrificada por la fuerza de sus dimensiones, su cuerpo entero era una mole sarcomérica.

—¿El nivel de alerta? – preguntó una voz detrás de quien estaba dando informes.

—Aparentemente agitación psicomotriz, puntuación en escala de Glasgow 15/15.

—Vigilen el patrón respiratorio, no quiero una apnea por debilitamiento de músculos accesorios.

—Tenemos listo el respirador y nuestro módulo de choque en caso de colapso. Los signos vitales están en sus índices altos: Frecuencia cardiaca 124 latidos por minuto, frecuencia respiratoria 30 rpm, tensión arterial 150/97mmHg, saturación de oxígeno venosa 99%, temperatura 37.5°. No se observan datos de daño a órgano blanco aún, señor. – Adrien podía escucharlos, cada palabra que decían tras aquella pared era captada por sus oídos. No sabía que hacer o sentir, todo era demasiado abrumador.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos desde el bolo?

—Cinco minutos.

Adrien se sintió desfallecer. ¿Tan sólo cinco minutos? ¡¿Cinco míseros minutos?! Estaba padeciendo un infierno que le hacía sentir como si tuviera horas en aquel estado catatónico, ¡¿Para enterarse que no llevaba ni media hora?! De pronto, sus emociones se dispararon, sintió una ira descontrolada, un calor que le recorrió de la punta del pelo hasta las uñas de los pies. Jamás se había sentido tan furioso en su vida.

Consiguió abrir la boca y exclamar un grito atronador. El sonido de los monitores continuó haciendo eco en la sala, mientras los signos vitales subían hasta niveles peligrosos.

—165/106mmHg, si la tensión diastólica continua subiendo correremos el riesgo de un problema mayor. – informó un médico, el encargado de anotar los caracteres vitales.

—Preparen el módulo de reanimación de ser necesario. – dijo el encargado del experimento, si la presión arterial subía a más de 110mmHg en su valor diastólico, tanto el cerebro, riñones, ojos y corazón, podrían sufrir un daño peligroso. La tensión estaba en el aire y no era referente la medición de Adrien, sino más bien a la posibilidad de perderlo en su debut.

En dicha situación, el tiempo corrió más a prisa, las emociones del muchacho amplificaban los efectos del medicamento y ello era una de las causas por las cual muchos sujetos de prueba no regresaban a las camas de hospitalización.

No obstante y a pesar de que todos miraban estupefactos la situación del rubio, un pitido los hizo volver a la tierra. Los signos vitales de Adrien regresaban a la normalidad lentamente. Su cuerpo comenzaba a estabilizarse, él ya no estaba gritando tampoco. La tensión arterial descendió un poco y la frecuencia cardiaca se mantuvo ligeramente alta, no obstante, su respiración y la temperatura se calmaron más fácilmente.

Sus músculos perdieron firmeza, su cuerpo se puso flácido y por un instante, en el que la palidez fue el tono predominante en su piel, todos pensaron que habría un efecto rebote para que minuto más tarde esto no fuera así.

Hubo algunas risas nerviosas entre los aplicadores, mas nadie festejó a lo grande, la seriedad era importante en el proyecto y ellos no eran adolescentes festejando un triunfo común. Con mesura, los enfermeros regresaron donde Adrien, verificaron manualmente lo que los aparatos ya indicaban. Quitaron los electrodos y demás alambraje para empujar la camilla fuera de la instalaciones.

Adrien se había desmayado y no fue hasta que llegaron a la sala de hospital que recobró el conocimiento. Tal y como Tao había advertido los efectos de fatiga secundarios eran devastadores. Apreció que le habían introducido glucosa por medio de una jeringa, pues según parecía, sus niveles del monosacárido, en un muestreo rápido mientras confirmaban sus signos vitales, les había indicado diminución de éste en la sangre. Una hipoglucemia podía convertirse en algo lamentable, así que no dudaron en aplicarle el aditivo.

Tras confirmar que los amarres estuvieran firmes, los enfermeros se retiraron no sin antes encender otros monitores. Adrien estaba afónico, le dolía a horrores la garganta, sentía que su cuerpo entero pesaba toneladas, incluso respirar era demandante.

—¿Adrien? – no tardó en escuchar a Tao al otro lado de la cortina. —¿Eres tú, Adrien? – no le respondió verbalmente, gimió lo más alto que pudo. —Tranquilo, te repondrás. Mañana amanecerás mejor. Es como correr un maratón, una vez que descanses el cansancio no será tanto como ahora. – quería consolarle y a Adrien le hubiese gustado agradecérselo, pero no podía hablar. Ni siquiera expresarse.

Así que, mientras Tao continuaba arrullándolo con su voz sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que habrían de correr libres por sus mejillas. En su mente, imploró a su padre y amigos que le rescataran, que vinieran hacia él y lo abrazaran. Ahora más que nunca, necesitaba sentir el calor de su amor.

…

A la mañana siguiente las cosas no fueron muy diferentes. Todos los jóvenes que estaban en la misma sala que él, que en total eran doce, recibían atención directa de un soldado o un enfermero. Les daban de comer, les aseaban y acompañaban al baño. Los horarios eran estrictos y ellos no podían moverse de la sala a no ser que lo solicitaran.

Ese día Adrien estuvo muy ocupado. Le hicieron estudios por todas partes. Un electrocardiograma, un electroencefalograma, radiografías varias, así como estudios mixtos de laboratorio. Para cuando terminaron con él ya era más de mediodía. Creyó que iban a dejarlo en la cama otra vez, pero en lugar de eso, lo llevaron a una habitación similar a un gimnasio.

Le conectaron más electrodos y le pidieron sin mucha sutileza que obedeciera en todo lo que le pedían. Sus pies fueron a dar a una banda mecánica y sin que le avisaran la hicieron correr. Lo forzaron correr por una hora, en distintas velocidades; si de por sí ya se sentía casado, ahora lo estaba más. Estaba tan fatigado por el ejercicio y toda la parafernalia que no opuso resistencia cuando lo sacaron de ahí. Ya casi anochecía, pero las pruebas no habían terminado.

Conforme la tarde avanzaba, Adrien se dio cuenta que lo mismo que hacían con él lo ejecutaban en otras personas. Tanto hombres y mujeres, más hombres que mujeres, tenían el rostro ensombrecido dada las actividades del día.

Como última prueba le hicieron un test psicológico y un examen que no supo identificar. En esa prueba debía asociar muchas de sus características personales con las de un animal, así como revisiones de su personalidad y antecedentes. Debía contestar lo más honesto posible, pero él no lo hizo. No pensaba ayudarles en sus locas investigaciones.

Para cuando el día acabó lo ataron otra vez a la cama y tuvo que resistir las ganas de llorar y gritar por la frustración, pues no deseaba unirse al conjunto de voces que imploraban misericordia por la noche a su respectivo dios.

Las cosas no cambiaron en mucho tiempo, después de esa experiencia todo volvía a repetirse. De nuevo los enfermeros venían por él, le daban de comer, lo aseaban, le sacudían, colocaban los medicamentos, tomaban muestras, lo llevaban a las salas, le inyectaban Invigonina, sufría, sobrevivía, dormía, de nuevo llegaba el alba, acudían por él, más estudios, más pruebas, más cosas que no comprendía.

Pasaron varios meses y entonces las cosas cambiaron mucho. La mayoría de los muchachos que había visto entrar y salir habían desaparecido. Tao, quien continuaba a su lado le había dicho que ellos jamás volverían, que según los murmullos de los enfermeros ellos habían muerto durante los experimentos con el medicamento. Adrien no quería creer aquello, quería pensar que en realidad habían sido liberados y que muy pronto ellos correrían con esa misma suerte. Constantemente veían a más personas entrar, pero siempre resultaba ser lo mismo.

Al disminuir el número de individuos la atención fue más personalizada. Su salud había palidecido mucho, no obstante, los médicos se encargaban de nutrirle lo más posible y mantenerlo en forma. Lo hacían correr diario, los dejaban en un terreno con tierra y juegos metálicos para que socializaran bajo estricta vigilancia. Adrien siempre pensó que ese momento del día emulaba a una especia de recreo cual penitenciaría de máxima seguridad.

Muchos intentaron escapar, pero no lo consiguieron. Xiao, el líder del proyecto se encargó de hacerles ver que era imposible.

La primera vez que Adrien vio a Xiao fue en un intento de fuga por parte de cinco jóvenes. Les atraparon y exhibieron en el patio recreativo, así le llamaban ellos. Les dieron una paliza y después se los llevaron para experimentar con ellos. No les volvieron a ver, todos concluyeron que habían perecido. Cuando lo conoció, Adrien le tuvo mucho miedo, no obstante y conforme pasaba el tiempo, comprendió que no había nada de formidable en su persona, que sólo se trataba de un hombre sádico y despiadado que tenía la batuta en aquel despresiable centro experimental.

Pasó un año y Adrien continuaba vivo. Cada cierto tiempo las cosas se transformaban en el lugar. De pronto dejaron de ejercitarle individualmente. Ahora lo colocaban en espacio similar a una pista de atletismo, sólo que más pequeña, con otro muchacho. Les obligaban a competir en carreras, natación y peleas. Les enseñaron lucha greco-romana y les instituyeron en lecciones para desarmar y derribar oponentes con el doble de peso. Poco a poco el panorama de un laboratorio infernal, cambió al de una especie de regimiento militar.

Los estaban entrenando, por extraño que pareciera. Agreste creía que era descabellado. Si tanto esfuerzo ponían en retenerlos en aquella prisión, ¿Por qué les enseñaban a defenderse? ¿Por qué los alimentaban bien, los ponían en forma y les cuidaban tanto? ¿Sería porque no querían que enfermasen y así los resultados con el medicamento no fueran sesgados? No, eso no resolvía el porqué de las enseñanzas en la rama de la autodefensa.

Muchos se percataron de esto e intentaron con lo aprendido oponer resistencia, mas nunca resulto. Cada que querían arremeter contra los enfermeros o los solados eran atacados con dardos tranquilizantes o vencidos en combate por los adultos.

El fondo vino cuando iniciaron el proceso de Zoantropía. Fue aquí cuando Adrien comprendió un poco de lo que podrían significar aquellas pruebas psicológicas.

Si los estudios con la Invigonina ya eran de por sí malos, los psicosociales fueron aún peores.

La zoantropía es una manía, una alteración de la personalidad y el comportamiento del individuo en donde, durante un ataque de maniático el paciente se convierte en un verdadero desastre. La euforia marcaba su personalidad, se volvían hiperexcitables, con ideas que iban y venían, agitados; incluso algunos desarrollaban delirios con alucinaciones que los apartaban de la realidad. Este comportamiento, junto a sus características somáticas se ubicaba en la creencia del enfermo de que podía convertirse en un animal por completo y por lo tanto, cambiaba en toda su economía.

Si bien aún se conversaban rasgos en el comportamiento humano y las acciones psicomotoras, los científicos clasificaron a la Zoantropía en diferentes fases según su agresividad y comportamiento.

El truco era inducirles el impulso maniaco. Pero liberar tantos neurotransmisores y lograr la conducta deseada era difícil. Debían ser manejados con cuidado y precisión. Así que, tras análisis y evaluaciones exhaustivas, el hilo para convertir a los hombres en bestias se delimitó con éxito. Los experimentos finales dieron inicio.

A diferencia del experimento con el medicamento, esta vez dejaron a Adrien sin atar en un cuarto totalmente oscuro. No podía ver ni escuchar nada. Las paredes estaban reforzadas con un concreto muy grueso, así que por más que se esforzara no escucharía los comentarios de los analistas.

De pronto y para su sorpresa algo sonó con volumen estridente. Adrien dio un respingo cuando la melodía de Oda a la Alegría resonó por todos lados. La pieza era muy famosa e inusual para la situación, por lo que el muchacho intentó no desconcertarse mucho, debía ser parte de todas sus estrategias para volverlo loco.

Así pasó esa tarde y tiempo después, la música dejo de ser lo más llamativo en todo esto. Conforme avanzaron los días a la pieza se le agregaron torturas físicas. Tanto como baños con agua helada, electrocuciones no fatales, maltrato físico previo y posterior, mensajes subliminales e incluso, y fue lo más terrible, comenzaron a inyectarle Invigonina antes de cada sesión psicológica.

La droga le provocaba no sólo un estado de agitación intempestiva, sino que le agudizaba los sentidos a tal grado que la música se volvía verdaderamente un suplicio. Los hermosos coros y matices de la obra le provocaban dolores de cabeza y le hacían berrear hasta el cansancio. Además de que por culpa de dichos dolores se ponía histérico e irascible.

La asociación del patrón era clara. Usaban la música para inducirle el estado maniaco y junto a ésta, el medicamento le hacía llegar a dicha purga de forma más rápida incrementando al mismo tiempo sus capacidades físicas. Fue entonces que, cuando Adrien se comportaba de la peor manera posible, iniciaban el lavado de cerebros para inducir la enfermedad.

El proceso duró años, siempre era lo mismo. Incluso Adrien sentía terror cada vez que escuchaba a alguien tararear el Himno a la Alegría. Cuando escuchaba algo similar sentía que he hervía el estómago. Presentía que se descontrolaría y temía que pudiera dañar a alguien en ese estado tan caótico. Su miedo, fue por tanto, una buena baza para manipular al muchacho.

Conforme pasó el tiempo el proceso comenzó a hacerse más simple. Ellos introducían mensajes implícitos en Adrien, le convencían lentamente que era un animal y que para salir de aquel estado de confusión, la mejor forma era obedeciendo a las voces en su cabeza, que resultaban ser Xiao y compañía. Una vez que se encontraba temeroso, eufórico y agitado, comenzaban a apaciguarlo para que obedeciera. El efecto era positivo, Adrien Agreste se convertía en un zoántropo amaestrado lentamente. Las alucinaciones provocadas por el episodio maniático realmente lo convencían de que era un hombre atrapado en el cuerpo de una bestia.

Hubo que pasar casi cinco años desde su secuestro para que se convirtiera en un arma secreta. Todo cambió radicalmente. Las torturas, el medicamento, la inducción psicológica, todo, había hecho estragos en aquellos jóvenes perfectamente sanos para convertirlos en soldados capaces de responder como un animal.

No fue hasta una noche, en la que él reposaba en una celda junto a otros como él, que se dio una oportunidad muy tentadora. Desde que iniciaron los procedimientos para transformarlos en zoántropos los cambiaron de estancia. Ahora los sujetos de prueba permanecerían en celdas individuales en una total oscuridad. Lejos de estímulos ambientales que pudieran perturbarlos. Los obligaban a guardar silencio, a diferencia de cuando los tenían atados a las camillas del hospital.

Ahí, muy pocos se atrevían a contradecir las órdenes de Xiao. Tantos años siendo atormentados por él les había causado un pánico escalofriante cuando él se les aproximada. No así, temían por sus vidas, habían visto durante todo ese tiempo lo que podía pasarles a aquellos que desafiaban al general. En ocasiones, cuando todavía conservaban cordura, algunos de los sujetos osaron desafiarle, obteniendo traumas psicológicos y físicos por ello.

Ya de por sí era tormentoso tener que ser sometidos a tantas intervenciones, ser maltratado sólo por palabras de odio que podían evitar no lo valía.

Esa noche, mientras Adrien dormitaba escuchó un sonido extraño a su lado. La celda continua se había abierto manualmente y se percató de una voz conocida. Aquella persona susurraba sumamente bajo y tras decir algunas líneas abandonó apresuradamente el lugar. Nadie dijo nada al respecto, no eran chismosos, pero Adrien sintió demasiada curiosidad y se acercó a la esquina que daba con la celda de al lado.

Lila Rossi salió caminando con cautela y le encaró. Aquella chica era una superviviente como él. Tenía más o menos el mismo tiempo recluida y había soportado tantos procedimientos como él. El animal que le impusieron había sido el zorro y a diferencia de él o el Sabueso, Lila no era tan agresiva cuando se transformaba, por lo que su estado "humano" era mucho más sereno que el suyo.

Sus ojos fueron perfectamente visibles, a pesar de la espesa oscuridad. No dijeron nada por escasos segundos hasta que fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

—Tendremos más oportunidades si somos dos. – comentó con seguridad. Adrien alzó una ceja. Lila tomó la llave que aquel hombre le había dado, era una llave maestra. —Confío en ti, 314, ¿Podrás hacer esto por mí? Tienes que ser silencioso y rápido.

—¿De qué hablas? – musitó con ansiedad.

—Decide rápido, 314. Antes de que se den cuenta que algo raro pasa en las jaulas. – su voz sonó desesperada, Adrien no lo pensó a fondo, asintió para el deleite de ella.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Correr tan rápido como podamos, Adrien. –le extendió la mano mientras el cerrojo de la puerta cedía. Él se sintió nostálgico al escuchar su nombre, hacía tanto tiempo que no le llamaban así que casi lo había olvidado. Le sonrió efímeramente y se apresuró a correr tras ella. Ahora el mundo parecía darle una esperanza, por más pequeña que fuera.

Esa noche, tanto el gato como el zorro se fugaron de su cautiverio.

…

El sonido fue rimbombante en medio de bosque, confundiéndose a la lejanía con el de un trueno. Pero no para Adrien, quien detuvo su huida súbitamente al sentir un escalofrió en su columna. Miró hacia atrás esperando obtener una respuesta a su pregunta insensata.

—¿Lila? – dijo en medio de la lluvia, pero era consiente que nadie le respondería. En lugar de la voz de la chica el zumbido de una bala pasó cerca de su oreja, por lo que tuvo que tirarse al suelo para no ser herido.

Adrien se rebatió en los impulsos de su instinto y su humanidad. Estaba furioso, pero debía plantearse bien lo que tenía que hacer: Regresar a ver qué había sucedido con Lila o escapar lo más rápido posible. Fuera lo que escogiera el tiempo se le vino encima.

—¡Te atrapé! – escuchó a un soldado que montaba a caballo mientras le disparaba. Adrien se levantó de su costado y corrió en zig-zag por el terreno. El corcel continuó avanzando en su búsqueda mientras el jinete disparaba a diestra y siniestra para derribarlo.

Adrien bufó exasperado. Si quería escapar tenía que echar abajo a su perseguidor. Se adentró entre los árboles y corrió terreno arriba, el caballo bufó mientras el hombre intentaba hacerle andar por los espacios estrechos. Adrien se dio la vuelta, caminó alrededor, comenzó a cazarlos. Los gatos son depredadores silenciosos, cautelosos y letales. Adaptó su mente a la del animal, si ese sujeto quería jugar rudo, pues que sí fuera.

Debía tener cuidado, estaba armado. Generalmente los soldados les disparaban con dardos, pero este no era el caso, seguramente Xiao estaba sumamente molesto y no les había indicado que dispararan los sedantes. El caballo se detuvo en seco y alzó las orejas. El equino presintió el cambio de papeles, ya no eran ellos quienes seguían a una presa asustada, su objetivo los había acorralado. Relinchó, se alzó sobre sus cuartos traseros cuando el muchacho atacó en medio de la oscuridad y la lluvia.

Usó su cuerpo y empujó al animal por un flanco. Tanto corcel como jinete llegaron al suelo. Fue la oportunidad de Adrien. Gruñendo como una verdadera pantera y no un hombre, tomó la muñeca que aferraba el arma y le venció ante la presión. Su otra mano fue contra su cuello para estrangularle.

El soldado se rebatió al mismo tiempo que el caballo intentaba levantarse. El animal lo consiguió, pero sólo facilitó que Adrien se aferrara más a su presa. Lentamente y tras el chillar del garañón que adornaba la escena, el hombre perdió fuerzas en el cuerpo. Se había desmayado. Adrien suspiró y dejó de apretar.

Mas no sería el fin de esa noche. Escuchó el galope de otro animal y fue más rápido de lo que estimó. Zumbó un dardo al asarle cerca del cuello. Corrió tras el caballo del hombre caído y se escudó con él, le dio una buena nalgada en los cuartos traseros y el equino, asustado, relinchó y emprendió la huida en dirección de donde venía el otro. Fue suficiente para distraerlo, Adrien corrió tras la estela del caballo y dio un salto envidiable una vez que el hombre bajó la guardia para controlar las riendas de su animal, el cual reaccionaba ante la presencia del otro.

Saltó casi dos metros, Adrien le dio un puñetazo directo en la mandíbula. Fue tan poderoso que lo noqueó al instante. El soldado cayó del caballo sin ceremonias mientras éste huía junto al otro. Cuando el chico los vio en el suelo a ambos respiró. Su cuerpo se relajó enteramente y dio la espalda a los caídos, para continuar con su fuga.

Más le hubiese gustado ser paranoico en ese momento. El dolor agudo de una bala que atravesaba su cuerpo le hizo caer y revolcarse ante la sensación. Se talló la cara en las hojas muertas y los relámpagos aluzaron la escena. Un hombre estaba sobre otro caballo, parado unos metros detrás de los otros y sosteniendo un rifle.

Se alzó con premura mientras sostenía su herida, estaba sangrando mucho y temía que le hubiese herido dentro de la cavidad abdominal, no obstante, consiguió ponerse de pie lentamente, manteniendo una postura encorvada.

—Falle a propósito 314, no hay a donde ir. – un rayo volvió a iluminar la escena. Adrien consintió que se encontraba en el filo de un quiebre, cuyo fondo era abarcado por un rio que fluía con fuerza a causa de la temporada de lluvias. Miró con cuidado a sus alrededores. Estaba herido, su velocidad sería menor, además de que podría asegurar que aquel soldado le dispararía en las piernas más rápido de lo que él consiguiera escapar.

Adrien soltó un gruñido en forma de respuesta y dio un paso atrás.

—Te lo advierto 314, tengo una puntería excelente. Te volaré las rodillas si intentas correr a algún lado. – hizo sonar el seguro del arma, para intimidarle. Agreste lo sabía, entendía que tiraría del gatillo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Pero así como era perspicaz, él también podría serlo. Dio otro paso hacia atrás, era ahora o nunca. —¡No des un paso más! – le apuntó desafiante. Adrien sonrió, había escuchado duda en su voz. No podría matarlo, era importante para el proyecto y usaría eso a su favor.

Se estaba sintiendo mareado, quizá por la pérdida de sangre o todas las emociones que estaba viviendo.

Todo pasó muy rápido, apenas permitió reaccionar al soldado. Se dejó ir en medio de la nada. Era la única posibilidad de huir y la tomó.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue la helada agua con la que se impactaba. Algo sumamente doloroso, tanto que exclamó el aire de sus pulmones y temió no volver a respirar. La corriente lo arrolló contra el fondo limoso y rocas que estaban alrededor.

Creyó que no era tan potente como para azotarle, pues se equivocó. El agua le castigó con golpes y rasguños hasta que no pudo más. Luchó por salir a la superficie pero le fue complicado. Adrien rodó por la graba húmeda mientras su cabeza se golpeaba contra esta, finalmente, perdió el conocimiento.

…

Adrien recuperó la visión cuando sintió que se ahogaba. Tenía media cara hundida en la orilla de un riachuelo, aún sangraba y saboreaba un poco de su sangre diluida en la corriente. No sabía qué hora era ni cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, tampoco sabía en donde estaba.

Se levantó pesadamente, el cuerpo entero le temblaba y sus piernas se sentían adormiladas. Cuando consiguió erguirse una sensación vertiginosa le hizo caer al frente. Se llenó de lodo. Tomó una bocanada de aire y la soltó. Con una mano sostuvo su herida y con otra se empujó para volverse a poner de pie.

Caminó un poco hacia el frente. Adrien parpadeó para limpiarse el agua de las pestañas y captó su atención las pisadas de lo que parecía ser un caballo. Temió que pudieran ser la de los soldados que le habían atacado, así que se alejó lo más posible de la tierra y pisó los brotes a la orilla del bosque. A juzgar por la forma del terreno este era un sendero por donde solía circular el ganado o las personas.

Le costaba andar derecho, en ocasiones se topó con los troncos de los árboles o dio pasos en falso. Le estaba subiendo fiebre, posiblemente por la herida abierta y la suciedad. Tenía que apresurarse de todas formas, el cielo volvía a crujir y sería complicado desplazarse en la lluvia.

Tras un buen rato de deambular Adrien visualizó una granja. No esperó mucho para apresurarse. Cuando caminó a su alrededor se percató que todo estaba a oscuras y no había vehículo, posiblemente no estaban. No quería complicarse las cosas tratando con personas asustadizas, se fue directamente al granero. La puerta estaba abierta así que entró sin problemas. Estaba muy cansado, por lo que se recostó en la paja mientras intentaba recuperar la temperatura normal. Se quedó dormido en cuestión de segundos, pero su sueño no duró demasiado. Escuchó pisadas que iban directamente hacia el granero. Se apresuró a levantarse y esconderse, si se trataba de los hombres de Xiao habría problemas.

Pero no fue así. Era una chica que halaba a un semental asustado por la tormenta que se descargaba afuera. Se escondió detrás de unos montículos de heno. En cuanto ella estuvo dentro del recinto notó su nerviosismo. Los caballos no ayudaban, estaban resoplando dada su cercanía, Adrien supuso cínicamente que debía ser a que él era un animal y no uno cualquiera, sino un depredador.

La vio girarse y buscar algo en un baúl, había hablado y su voz era dulce. Adrien bajó la guardia, no debía ser más que una mujer asustadiza que había escuchado algo inusual. Como estaba oscuro decidió que caminaría despacio y con el mayor tacto posible. Entonces ella sacó una linterna y comenzó a buscarle. A Adrien le dio pánico escénico repentinamente. Tenía tantos años sin interactuar de manera amena con una mujer que el hecho de hablarle le ponía muy ansioso. Mas no podía retroceder, se sentía muy mal como para hacer un drama.

La vio girarse y se le acercó. Cualquiera diría que la estaba acechando. Iba a hablarle y entonces ella se giró sorpresivamente. No supo bien que sucedió, pero lo vino a él después es que se encontraba en una superficie seca y silenciosa.

Adrien se desesperó, por un momento creyó que estaba en su celda y con premura se incorporó. Tenía toallas en el cuerpo y una hacía presión en su herida para que no sangrara. Le desconcertó esto y no tardó en escuchar a una persona al otro lado de la casa. Sin más se desplazó por el lugar y entró en el primer sitio que encontró, la habitación de ella.

La escuchó acercarse y se percató por su sombra que tenía algo en las manos. Un chorro de adrenalina le golpeó. La percibió como una amenaza y recordó que ella lo había golpeado no hacía mucho. Se preparó para defenderse en cuanto ella entrara.

Marinette caminó con cuidado tocando la pared buscando el interruptor. No pensaba que sería súbitamente asaltada y lanzada a la cama. Adrien actuó por impulso, la despojó del arma y usó lo aprendido en sus años de encierro para inmovilizarla. Tenía el cabello muy largo, por lo que éste se deslizó desde sus mejillas a las de ella.

El tiempo se detuvo de repente. Los ojos del muchacho se toparon con los de la chica y un pálpito recorrió entero al muchacho. Había algo familiar en ella. Algo que le provocaba un exceso de nostalgia.

La liberó y aceptó su ayuda. Dejó que ella le curase, le alimentase y le permitiera bañarse. De la noche a la mañana la sensación su universo dio un giro completo. Algo había cambiado, un despertar que creyó inexistente. Duró mucho tiempo bajo el chorro de agua caliente, pues creía estar soñando al momento que el aroma del jabón y la candidez de agua le acariciaron la piel.

Cuando salió de la ducha un poco más calmado y limpio, volvió a toparse con la chica. Ambos se quedaron en repentino silencio. Adrien quería hablar, decirle que estaba muy agradecido por su amabilidad y que además necesitaba comunicarse con alguna clase de autoridad, quizá la policía, su padre, quien fuera. Pero en lugar de apremiar dicha situación, quedó hipnotizado por el celestial color de los ojos de Marinette.

Se sintió en paz y relajó su cuerpo como había mucho tiempo no lo hacía. La chica comenzó a tocarlo, acarició su rostro y tocó su cabello, cerró los ojos y respiró con tranquilidad al sentir la caricia. Ella comenzó a llorar, aquello le desconcertó. ¿Habría hecho algo malo? ¿Qué podría significar esto?

Ella habló.

—¿Puedes hablar francés? – Adrien se tensó automáticamente. Acababa de entenderle, ella había usado su lengua madre. ¡Tantos años sin hablar ni una sola palabra de francés! Fue hasta reconfortante el contestarle en su propio idioma.

—Sí.

—Vivías en Paris… hace cinco años. – se le hizo una nudo en la garganta cuando mencionó aquello.

—Sí.

—¿No sabes quién soy yo? - ¿Debía saberlo? Adrien rebuscó en su mente, no podía encontrar a ninguna chica de ojos tan azules como el cielo que fuese tan condenadamente amable y hermosa. —¿Adrien? – su corazón se aceleró. Acababa de llamarlo por su nombre, ¡Era definitivo! Ella sabía quién era, ¡¿Por qué él no podía recordarla?!

—¿Qué? –respondió torpemente.

—Tu nombre es Adrien Agreste. Tenías quince años cuando nos conocimos. Nosotros estábamos en la misma clase. – se sintió flotar, sí, era verdad, todo lo que ella decía era una realidad. ¡Podía recordarla! ¡Podía hacerlo y jamás se sintió tan feliz en su vida!—Tú… y yo, éramos…

—Amigos. – la interrumpió, subió sus manos hasta sus mejillas y retuvo sus lágrimas. Ahora sus propios ojos se estaban empañando, claro que la recordaba. ¿Cómo había osado olvidarla? —Marinette. – sintió júbilo al decir su nombre. —Marinette. – lo repitió con placer. —Mi querida Marinette.

Aquella visión se hizo lejana de pronto, se llenó de agua y vapor. Adrien sintió el terrible peso de la realidad una vez más cuando comprobó que no eran más que recuerdos en forma de sueños.

Se removió en el suelo de la celda. Estaba tan oscura y fría como recordaba. Le dolía la cabeza y la cara. Sin delicadeza se tocó la nariz y sintió una punzada de dolor.

Por un momento había creído que estaba de nuevo ahí, en aquella casa frente a la mujer que le había rescatado. Pero no era así, tan sólo estaba soñando. Entonces Adrien recuperó el hilo de las cosas. Su cuerpo entero se llenó de pánico y se apresuró a ir hasta la esquina contraría a su jaula.

Lo recordaba. Recordaba el momento en el cual lo llevaron al coliseo, le hicieron entrar y enfrentarse a la silueta de su amiga. Vino a él el horror que los hermosos ojos de Marinette le transmitían y después de eso, nada, tan sólo visiones confusas de una diáfana nebulosa.

—¡Marinette! – gritó asustado. ¿En dónde estaba Marinette? Qué había pasado en realidad. ¡¿Por qué sentía esta desagradable sensación de vacío en su interior?! —¡Marinette! – la llamó más fuerte.

—Silencio, 314, ella no está aquí. – reconoció a Xiao en la entrada del pasillo. Le miró desorbitado, pero contrario a él, el General Xiao tenía un temple envidiable.

—Tú. – le miró acusadoramente. —¿Qué le has hecho? ¡¿Qué hiciste con Marinette?! – estaba histérico.

—¿Lo que yo le hice? – pronunció con fingida indignación. —Más bien lo que tú le hiciste. –le apuntó con saña.

—¿Qué? – Adrien sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba como un castillo de naipes.

—¿Acaso no lo recuerdas, 314? Tú acabaste con esa mujer. Destruiste su esencia.

—Ma-Marinette… ella… - no podía pronunciarlo, ni pensarlo.

—Esa mujer ya no existe. No más. – cayó de rodillas frente a Xiao.

—No… No es verdad, ¡Estás mintiendo! – dijo desconsolado.

—¿No me crees? ¿Por qué no revisas tus manos? – Xiao tomó una pequeña linterna que guardaba en su bolsillo y le hizo ver las manos. Adrien palideció de golpe. Tenía marcas en estas.

—E-Esto es…

—¿Quieres otra prueba? ¿Por qué no tocas tu rostro? Te duele la nariz, ¿Verdad? Ella te golpeó en un intento por noquearte. – Adrien lo hizo en automático, se tocó la nariz con temor.

—Yo… yo… - no podía decirlo, el sólo pensarlo le provocaba nauseas.

—Que esto te sirva de recordatorio, 314CN. Tú eres uno de mis sujetos de prueba. Tu vida me pertenece. El objetivo de tu existencia es que cumplas órdenes. Eres un monstruo y no debes olvidarlo nunca. Sin importar cuantas esperanzas puedas albergar, jamás dejarás de ser una bestia que sólo obedece órdenes. Nadie cambiará eso. – Adrien estaba devastado, no fue capaz de alzar la mirada. Xiao retrocedió. —Continuaremos con el entrenamiento a partir de mañana. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo valioso en tonterías. –sin más se fue de ahí, dejándole solo y aturdido.

Adrien gimoteó, fue inevitable que saliera de su garganta. Lloró desconsoladamente mientras se inclinaba y golpeaba su cabeza contra el suelo sucio de la celda. Se maldijo a sí mismo, maldijo a la vida y al universo. ¿Por qué había creído que por fin era libre? Que nadie podría derrotarlo, que sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar… Que era invencible.

La realidad volvía a tirarlo al suelo y mostrarle que jamás despertaría de aquella infinita pesadilla.

…

 _Pesadilla: Sueño desagradable que produce angustia, ansiedad, miedo o terror._

…

 **Continuará…**

 **Pues bien, ahora ya conocemos como fue la vida de Adrien en estos cinco años desde su secuestro. Como ven no fue nada sencillo, al parecer lo trataron como una rata de laboratorio y lo convirtieron poco a poco en lo que deseaban. Además, ahora Adrien ha despertado y acaba de darse cuenta de la horrible realidad, ¿Cómo creen que terminará esto?**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	6. Dominio

**¡Regresamos después de tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo están? Pues bien, continuaremos con esta bizarra historia. Espero que la disfruten, como siempre, me gusta decir que puede llegar a contener situaciones que lastimen a personas sensibles.**

* * *

 **-6-**

 **Dominio.**

* * *

Adrien por la derecha, Lila por la izquierda y no dejó pasar al menos unos instantes después de despedirse de Adrien que lanzó un alarido tan intenso que incluso removió las entrañas de sus perseguidores. El chillido de los zorros generalmente era de una frecuencia aguda y audible en situaciones en donde no hubiese muchos objetos que obstruyesen el eco, con gruñidos característicos pero volátiles, en esta ocasión, la garganta de Lila logró un llamado esplendido y fuerte que seguro se había escuchado a lo lejos.

—No hay duda, se trata de 230V. – dijo un hombre mientras sostenida su arma con firmeza en sus manos.

—Liberen al Sabueso. Quiero que atrape a esa zorra lo más pronto posible. – dijo un hombre montado en un caballo. Había muchos hombres alrededor de aquel caballero y todos le trataban con sumo respeto, por lo que para hablar con él debían de inclinar un poco la cabeza.

—¿El Sabueso, General?

—Hian Pi, ¿Qué mejor manera de atrapar a un zorro que con un perro de caza?

—Entiendo, general. – debía ser alguna clase de subcomandante, pues rápidamente indicó a sus hombres que bajasen de una cabina con rejas y de metal, remolcada por un automóvil, a un hombre. El sujeto estaba amordazado y maniatado por una camisa de fuerza a cual a su vez se encontraba reforzada.

Cuando la lluvia y el aire del bosque golpearon su piel el sujeto abrió los ojos con furia contenida y se batió en los brazos de los tres hombres que intentaban sujetarlo.

—¡Quieto, quieto! – gritaban intentando someterlo. Se escucharon sonidos inentendibles a través de un bozal. El hombre era enorme, bastante alto y fornido, por lo que los mismos soldados que le sujetaban temían no pudieran contenerlo.

—Tranquilo muchacho. – la voz del general igualó a una melodía mágica, pues el ente detuvo su hostilidad al escucharlo. Su mirada se clavó en la suya, como si esperara órdenes. —Necesito que hagas algo por mí, ¿Me entiendes? – no hubo respuesta verbal. —Quiero que atrapes a una zorra y un gatito que se escaparon de sus celdas, ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí? – el hombre, cuya mirada yacía crispada y de un color acaramelado soltó un bufido en las rendijas del bozal, era su contestación. —Perfecto. – el general sacó lentamente de un bolsillo en su chaqueta un silbato para perros. —Que empiece la cacería. – sopló en la boquilla obteniendo un sonido mudo pero ultra potente. El hombre se revolcó en sus amarres y exclamó ruidos difíciles de descifrar. Los soldados que lo sostenían se apartaron asustados.

Metió la cabeza en medio del lodo y la hojarasca, después y al ver un aumento súbito de en su comportamiento agresivo el cual se quedaba en uno dócil los hombres se le acercaron. El pecho del prisionero subía y bajaba en una agitaba respiración, hubo duda entre los guardias quienes comenzaron a desatar con extrema precaución los amarres de la camisa de fuerza la cual, para su sorpresa estaba rasgara pero en pie gracias a los refuerzos de acero.

Lo último que le quitaron fue el bozal, se asomaron entonces una hilera de dientes filosos que goteaban saliva cuan perro rabioso. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados, como si fuera un esquizofrénico en plena crisis, todos sus músculos estaban tonificados en un perfecto cuerpo amasado por un entrenamiento riguroso. Los poros de su nariz estaban perfectamente abierto y a cada inhalación aspiraba un poco del ambiente.

—Sabueso… Busca al zorro. – pidió el general y el hombre cató de su postura de bipedestación a una en cuatro patas. Casi se arrastró por la superficie del bosque olfateando con precaución hasta que finalmente, logró captar algo. Las señales se dispararon en su cabeza y tras fruncir el ceño aulló y emprendió la carrera en medio del follaje.

—¡Tras él! – gritó un hombre que también montaba a caballo.

El Sabueso se enderezó sobre sus pies y comenzó a correr a una velocidad digna de un súper humano. Atravesó a pie mientras se detenida de momentos para aspirar el aire, entonces llegó a una división. Las brasas de un árbol que terminaba de quemarse por un rayo exhumaron humo blanco y el rastreador se distrajo un poco. No obstante su instinto volvió a ponerlo en perspectiva, el Sabueso se inclinó hacia la tierra y llegó a un surco marcado en el suelo. Era donde Lila había tumbado a Adrien para que el rayo no les alcanzara. Los soldados estaban a su lado, lo veían atentos.

Caminó un poco en la dirección que había tomado Adrien y después fijó su vista en la contraria. Gruñó mientras mostraba sus dientes, predominando sus caninos. Se lanzó hacia la parte de Lila, su general había especificado zorro, no gato, por lo que ubicó su atención en Lila. Comenzó a correr tras ella.

—Ha señalado esa dirección también. Quiero que ustedes busquen allá. El resto, sigamos al Sabueso. – indicó el general, la lluvia se hacía más copiosa a cada instante, típico de esa época del año por lo que tenían que apurarse, pues de lo contrario los sujetos tendrían más posibilidad de escapar.

La persecución se tornó violenta, pues una vez que el rastro fresco de Lila llegó a la nariz del ejecutor, éste aumentó la velocidad de manera considerable. Lila era ligera y menuda, pero aunque tuviese una condición física excelente, las zancadas del Sabueso era superiores.

Estaba atravesando entre los arboles cuando lo escuchó berrear detrás de ella. La embistió por un costado, lanzándola contra el pasto y las raíces de bambú. Lila se intentó levantar con avidez, pero fue interceptada primero y sintió que la tomaban de los brazos para lanzarla contra el suelo nuevamente. En su desesperación, Lila intentó incorporarse antes de que el perro quisiera atacarla. Vio qué caminaba alrededor suyo, preparándose para otro empellón y así lo hizo, sólo que esta vez Lila consiguió tomar un trozo de madera del piso y reventárselo en el rostro.

Escuchó un gemido por parte del corpulento hombre y que éste retrocedía. Estaba sangrando por culpa de las estacas de madera y en lugar de intimidarse rugió más fuerte. Lila se colocó en defensa, en cualquier momento se le vendría encima.

—Odio tener que hacer esto. – susurró para sí misma. Cuando lo encaró en medio de otro ataque frontal, Lila subió al bambú, rasgándose las uñas por la superficie tan plana, pero ascendiendo lo suficiente como para dejarlo lejos. El hombre ladró y gruñó al momento que mucha saliva en espuma emergía de su boca. Se puso entonces a sacudir los tallos de la planta, tambaleando a Lila en su pobre intento por mantenerse alejada de él.

Se concentró lo más que pudo. Era verdaderamente doloroso para ella pero sólo le quedaba una alternativa. La suerte le sonrió un segundo, pues el sonido de los disparos trajo consigo su memoria psicológica y evocó su transformación.

La agresividad vino a ella con todo el poder de su corazón y cerebro. Cuando dispararon nuevamente la bala dio contra un bambú cercano, pero ya era suficiente para Volpina. La mujer se dejó caer en un ataque salvaje contra el Sabueso. Le cayó en la espalda y sin meditarlo le clavó los dientes mientras gruñía y jadeaba como un zorro.

El hombre reparó en el ataque y comenzó a removerse cual si fuera un toro mecánico. Lila se aferró bien a él e incluso intentó clavarle las uñas que anteriormente se le habían roto con la firmeza del bambú. El Sabueso, dolorido emprendió otra táctica. Corrió contra los árboles y se dio de azotes, para aflojar el mordisco. No fue hasta una embestida que fue especialmente dolorosa para Lila que perdió la fuerza en su mandíbula.

Las manos callosas del hombre la tomaron de los antebrazos y la lanzaron fuera de su espalda. El dolor trajo de vuelta la actitud humana de Lila, quien a pesar de hacer convertido en algo más salvaje poco le había servido ante la fuerza bruta del Sabueso en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Entonces y para rematar, el cuerpo enorme del hombre se posó sobre ella y la atrapó de cara al suelo mientras su dentadura, más grande y potente se le trababa en la curvatura del cuello y el hombro. La mujer gritó enrabiada y asustada. Estaba segura que ella le había sacado sangre al ejecutor así como que él le iba a arrancar el pedazo de carne si no la soltaba pronto.

—¡Es suficiente! – no supo en qué momento los soldados y el general los estaban rodeando. Lila agradeció internamente porque el Sabueso había debilitado el agarre, sin embargo el dolor era pulsátil y desgarrador.

Se armó un gran silencio entre los presentes, a excepción del perro que continuaba sujetándola.

—Sabueso, retrocede. – dijo el general, quien bajaba del caballo. —Atrás. – tomó el silbato y volvió a soplar. El ruido indetectable pareció lastimarle los tímpanos, pues el hombre gimió y se llevó las manos a las orejas, protegiéndose. Soltó completamente a Lila y comenzó a sacudirse para apagar aquel infernal sonido que le carcomía por dentro. —Pónganle el bozal. – advirtió el general y tres soldados lo hicieron temerosos para después colocarle los retazos de la camisa de fuerza.

La metamorfosis de Sabueso concluyó, pues cuando le colocaron los amarres la masa corporal y su agresividad bajó considerablemente, disminuyendo así la intensidad de su mirada.

Un soldado tomó a Lila y le apuntó a la cabeza con su arma. El general sonrió complacido.

—Qué poca consideración de tu parte, 230. Huir en semejante noche, ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Déjate de cordialidades Xiao. – bramó la mujer con una mueca de dolor.

—Sé que liberaste a 314 también, ¿En dónde está?

—No lo sé. – a juzgar por la cara del General Xiao esa respuesta no le había gustado nada.

—No lo preguntaré otra vez, 230. ¿En dónde está 314?

—Ni idea. –se regocijó al ver cómo le causaba pesar.

—¿En verdad quieres que esto termine así? – no obstante, Xiao era una persona de carácter versátil además de inteligente. —Me apena en verdad. – resopló mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —¿Qué clase de relación tienes con 314? Porque, déjame decirte, que estás haciendo demasiado por él.

—Eso a ti no te importa.

—Hmp. – volteó a ver al soldado que la sostenía e inclinó la cabeza. El sujeto se apartó de ella, pero continuó con el arma lista al igual que los demás. Lila se percató de esto y tuvo la oportunidad de enderezarse hasta quedar arrodillada mientras sostenía la herida en su hombro que sangraba demasiado.

—¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó irritada.

—Vamos a hacer un trato, ¿Te parece? – Xiao sonrió. —Tú me dirás hacia donde se ha ido 314 y yo te otorgaré algo sumamente preciado.

—¿De… De qué estás hablando? – su voz tembló.

—Voy a ser honesto contigo, 230. Desde hacía algunos meses hemos considerado que eres un prototipo no muy útil.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No eres tan útil como 314. Tu optimización no ha cambiado mucho con los años a pesar de que hemos invertido mucho en ti. Ahora… - se inclinó un poco hacia ella. —¿Qué te parece si te doy la libertad a cambio de que me digas en donde está 314? – sonrió para convencerla. Lila se quedó un momento callada y bajó la cabeza, como si estuviera llorando. No obstante soltó una carcajada chillona a continuación y realizó un acto bastante temerario. Se empecinó contra el soldado y le arrebató el arma para tomarle del cuello y apuntarle a la cabeza.

—¡¿Me crees lo suficientemente estúpida como para caer?! – estaba llorando y gruñendo al mismo tiempo, pegó el cañón del arma a la sien del hombre que tenía como rehén.

—No creo que seas estúpida, Volpina, pero sí que estás desesperada. – Xiao suspiró. —En verdad que estoy arriesgando mucho contigo como para desperdiciarlo. 314 es un espécimen completo. Existen más posibilidades de obtener ganancias con él que contigo. Sólo tienes que decirme hacia donde se fue y te dejaremos en paz. Es un trato simple, lo tomas o lo dejas.

—¿Sabes que si me dejas en libertad le diría a las autoridades lo que están haciendo, verdad?

—Oh, pequeña. – el general se carcajeó ahora, provocándole más enojo a la chica, quien se empeñaba en continuar amenazando al hombre en sus brazos. —El gobierno de este país no dirá nada. Te lo puedo apostar.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿Sabes quién paga mi suelo? – los ojos de Lila vibraron por el acúmulo de más lágrimas. —Escucha. Sé que estás desesperada y que quieres estar libre. Pero has dañado el código de confidencialidad de esta institución al irte sin más y liberando a uno de mis mejores sujetos de prueba. – El General Xiao suspiró como si estuviese resignado. —No obstante, estoy dispuesto a perdonarte. Estoy más que dispuesto a dejarte pasar por alto todo este circo con tal que me digas en donde está 314.

—¿Y si te lo digo…? – tragó saliva, su corazón latía aprisa y el dolor de su hombro la estaba volviendo loca. —¿Me dejarás libre?

—Es una promesa. – la chica no bajó la guardia, estudió al general un rato y después sonrió. Xiao respondió con una sonrisa también. —¿Hecho?

—Me sorprendes, Xiao. En verdad lo haces. – Lila liberó al soldado y lo empujó para que quedase lejos de ella; como acto seguido apuntó a ella misma a la cabeza con el arma. Todos los soldados se alarmaron al ver esta acción, incluso Xiao.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – dijo acusador.

—¿Qué crees que tú que estás haciendo? – contratacó ella. —Es verdad, estoy asustada y desesperada, pero no por ello soy una estúpida. – frunció el ceño de modo que se fundió con una expresión de dolor. —Mientes Xiao, eres un pésimo mentiroso.

—No estoy mintiendo, 230. Estoy dispuesto a dejarte en libertad si cumples tu parte del trato.

—No, es imposible. – cerró los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza. — Nunca seré libre.

—¿Ah sí? – Xiao resopló. —¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque soy una experta en mentiras. – y jaló el gatillo.

…

Exhaló fuerte del cigarrillo que tenía encendido desde hacía un buen tiempo. Xiao dejó salir un suspiro al mismo tiempo que el humo. Era un hábito en él, uno que despreciaba, pero que logró consumirle como una colilla lo hace por el fuego. Miró a la oscuridad de la selva, dejó que los sonidos se apoderaran de sus sentidos, olfateó el húmedo aroma del lodo y la lluvia que seguramente se acercaría, después dio otra calada a su cigarro.

Gruñó decepcionado, ya no había más tabaco para exprimir, así que sin más lo lanzó por la borda y encendió otro. Mientras más humo consumía, más clara era su memoria. No quería admitir que tenía una adicción, pero la verdad era que sí, el sabor le enervaba y tranquilizaba al mismo tiempo.

Esa noche en particular, después de haber enfrentado tanto a la chica nueva como a 314, Xiao sintió la imperiosa necesidad de esconderse en la azotea del laboratorio, fumar cuanto pudiera hasta tranquilizarse y una vez terminado el ritual, sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Evidentemente no lo estaba logrando, este era su quinto cigarro y no podía calmar su ansiedad.

Para colmo, los recuerdos de hacía unas noches penetraba en su cabeza constantemente, dictaminándole una y otra vez su exceso de conciencia y como casi lo había destruido. Xiao gruñó al recordar nuevamente el lamentable suceso de Lila Rossi. ¿Lamentable? Sí, muy lamentable. A estas alturas no podía darse el lujo de perder sujetos de prueba, esos días de experimentación habían pasado a un plano secundario. Ahora lo ideal era crear prototipos perfectamente usables, mejorar lo obtenido tras tanto trabajo duro.

Evidentemente algo estaba haciendo mal, de lo contrario 230 no hubiera tirado del gatillo. El control sobre sus conciencias había sido muy vago, ahora lo reconocía. Todos esos años simplemente se enfocaron en convertirlos en zoántropos, no en autómatas. Pero lo cierto es que necesitaban que ellos sintieran, que tuvieran nociones de ira o malestar para poderles convertir.

Casi paradójicamente hablando los sujetos eran manejables dentro de su estatus animal, irónicamente, mientras eran hombres y mujeres comunes, solían oponer resistencia. A estas alturas del proyecto MTR no había mucho que pudieran hacer. Tanto su libertad como autonomía se les había arrebatado con el afán de volverlos un manojo de músculos sin sentimientos, pero era evidente que ésta aún sobrevivía… y sólo podía haber un culpable.

Sou Jin. El médico era una eminencia, no podía ocultar su admiración por su trabajo, no obstante, así como tenía la capacidad de crear maravillas, también de arruinarlas. Sou Jin, a pesar de todo continuaba siendo demasiado humanista y en ocasiones un cobarde. Xiao maldecía el nombre del médico una y otra vez, cada que fumara un cigarro, a partir de este momento, le recordaría con absoluto rencor.

Tiró la colilla y emitió un suspiro. Había sido una semana muy dura. Tal vez la más frustrante desde lo ocurrido hace cinco años. Todavía sentía pesar de lo que pasó con Lila. No es que la chica le importase dentro de un plano más allá del científico, lo que pasaba era que esa mujer se había trasformado fugazmente en la burla más penosa de su carrera. Aunque, ¿Qué no era una burla? Cuando era joven solía pensar que lo que hacía le brindaría honor para toda su vida, sin importar mucho lo que la gente pensara. Cuando era estudiante y pasaba largas horas en vela mientras se llenaba la cabeza de conceptos y números, Xiao llegó a pensar que su vida sería siempre exitosa. Que comería de los frutos de un trabajo arduo, desinteresado y gozoso.

A estas instancia tenía muchas ganas de ir con su yo del pasado y estrujarlo fuertemente para que perdiera aquel optimismo. La vida no deparaba nada lustroso ni magnífico, lo único que obtenía siempre, tras mucho esfuerzo, era deshonra, furia, frustración.

Ojalá las cosas fueran diferentes. Su pasado y presente eran un constante sube y baja de las decisiones que había tomado anteriormente, creyendo en que podría engullir el mundo sin problemas.

—General. – su perorata mental se vio interrumpida de abrupto. Miró de soslayo a Suen Yao, el médico a cargo de ahora en adelante. Había sido estudiante de Sou Jin y conocía su investigación. Recientemente incorporado, pero mostraba eficacia e inteligencia.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Hemos terminado de colocar los implantes a todos los sujetos de prueba. – Xiao asintió, esperando a que continuará. —Hice una última revisión, como me pidió, a la señorita Dupain-Che...

—LB122.

—¿Señor?

—Ese será su nombre a partir de ahora. – su voz sonó pastosa, desairada e incluso molesta. Normal, acababa de fumar mucho y ello le irritaba las vías respiratorias.

—Comprendo. LB122. – asimiló el nombre, quedándose en silencio de un momento a otro. —Pues ella…

—Sé lo que me vas a decir. Las lesiones fueron serias pero se recuperará, con el suficiente tratamiento su mejora será absoluta dentro de un mes.

—¿Un mes? Pe-Pero… Las fracturas costales son…

—Un mes. – le miró con el ceño fruncido. —Dale terapia pulmonar. Que sople diario con una pajilla, dentro de dos semanas haz una revisión con rayos x para evaluar cayo perióstico, una vez que se consiga la estabilidad pulmonar la pondremos a correr.

—El trauma de las cuerdas vocales…

—Esteroides. – Xiao le miró por completo esta vez, dándose la vuelta para encarar al médico. —No creo que tenga condición física suficiente, necesitamos ponerla en forma e iniciar simultáneamente la reprogramación cerebral. Dejaremos de lado la Invigonina hasta que consiga estabilidad torácica, ¿Fueron dos costillas verdad? Curarán rápido. Un mes. – sentenció por último. El hombre asintió, sin decir nada más.

—¿Querrá que ella también tenga el implante?

—Sí, prográmala. Quiero que esté lista en un mes. No perderé más tiempo.

—De acuerdo. – asintió e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de retroceder.

—Suen. – le llamó en un susurro apenas audible. —¿Conoces tu lugar, cierto? – él le miró de soslayo, sintió un escalofrío de pronto.

—Sí, General.

—¿Sabes cuáles son tus responsabilidades, verdad?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Entiendes lo delicado que es este proyecto, no es así?

—Lo entiendo.

—Ah, qué bien. Empezaba a preocuparme. Sería muy triste desperdiciar tan prolífera carrera. – susurró con un tono claro, la noción estaba implícita.

—Comprendo. Por su permiso, General.

—Descanse, soldado. Mañana iniciaremos una nueva fase del entrenamiento. Quiero los preparativos a primera hora.

—Sí, General. – se apresuró a entrar. Xiao le miró de reojo. Sin meditarlo otra vez sacó un nuevo cigarro, lo puso en su boca y se preparó para encenderlo, deteniéndose en el acto. Guardó el dispositivo y suspiró con el cigarro aún en la boca. No podía permitirse perder el control, no ahora que parecía que todo estaba saliendo adecuadamente. Tenía que resistir un poco más, tan sólo dar otro paso al protocolo, ¿Qué era un giro de tuerca más?

Guardó el tabaco en un bolsillo de su camisa. Contempló la noche nuevamente y suspiró con apremio. Otra más se sumaba a su lista. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

…

Adrien despertó súbitamente en la misma posición. Ya hacían tres días desde lo sucedido con Marinette y no podía estar peor. Había dormido con la cabeza contra la pared, repetidas veces, desde el momento en el que Xiao se fue de su celda, antes de dormir se golpeaba una y otra vez contra el concreto. Tenía un moretón que cada vez se hacía más y más grande, así como la piel maltratada y roída.

Estaba en una fase de negación y depresión conjunta. Antes de que el sueño le venciera, Adrien se topaba con los ladrillos en un intento vano por despejarse, o como él se decía a sí mismo, despertar de la pesadilla.

No sabía si era de día o de noche, de hecho, desde hacía mucho tiempo que eso había dejado de importarle, lo que sí, era que reconocía los ciclos de entrada y salida de los enfermeros y los sujetos de prueba. Miró de reojo a tres hombres que se acercaban lentamente a su celda. Él estaba hasta el otro lado. En ocasiones anteriores, Adrien se hubiese mostrado poco cooperador y agresivo. No en vano le habían clasificado como C, no obstante, desde los últimos días estaba tranquilo, incluso dócil. No había acechado al soldado que le traía de comer, ni siquiera le había mirado. Tan sólo estaba ahí, recostado contra la pared, dándose pequeños testarazos hasta que perdía el conocimiento.

El hombre que portaba un uniforme diferente a los enfermeros se acercó cauteloso a la puerta y sacó una llave maestra. Las celdas podían abrirse desde una central de control motriz así como manualmente. El único que poseía llaves propias de las jaulas era el General Xiao, el resto de los hombres usaba una gastada llave maestra sólo con la autorización de este último. Insertó la llave y Adrien respiró sonoramente.

El soldado habló.

—¿Vas a cooperar o necesitamos sedarte? – lo dijo en un tono amenazador, pero Adrien ignoró olímpicamente sus insinuaciones de poder. No se molestó en contestarle, se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás y se sentó sobre su trasero, pues al parecer se había quedado dormido de rodillas. Ellos lo tomaron como una afirmación, rápidamente abrieron la puerta y sacaron una camisa de fuerza.

Las herramientas que usaban los enfermeros claramente estaban reforzadas, desde las cuerdas hasta la ropa. Los sujetos de prueba eran agresivos cuando se les obligaba a obedecer cuestiones que a las cuales no estaban acostumbrados, así que, cada vez que intentaban hacerles participar en una nueva ocurrencia de los directivos tenía que estar preparados con el mejor material.

Sin embargo, Adrien no se molestó en defenderse. Le envolvieron rápidamente y una vez ajustado, lo obligaron a pararse. Las rodillas del muchacho temblaron a causa del entumecimiento, como había pasado hincado y en vela, su cuerpo se sentía tremebundamente cansado.

Aun así, lo hicieron caminar. Como era de esperarse, le colocaron un bozal. Los estatutos de protección nunca serían demasiados y era bien conocido que en cualquier momento podrían decidirse a atacar. Una mordida de ellos era dolorosa e infectante, pues la higiene de sus bocas era un plano menor. De hecho, cuando les aseaban, los roseaban con agua fría por medio de una manguera, no usaban jabón, y cuando acababan, de la misma forma que con el agua, ventilaban con aire caliente para secarles.

Eran prisioneros, no podían decir que era algo inusual, en realidad, tras tantos maltratos, habían olvidado lo que se sentía estar en una bañera caliente y tomarse el tiempo del mundo para limpiarse.

Cuando Adrien salió de las celdas lo guiaron con parsimonia hasta la enfermería. Conocía muy bien la sala de hospitalización. No era el único ahí, tenían atado a una cama y sedado a Alek, un conocido y también agresivo sujeto. Supuso que lo que sea que le habían hecho a él, se lo harían igual. Lo sentaron en una camilla. El doctor Suen Yao vino hasta él, miraba atentamente una carpeta de papel y repetidas veces fruncía el ceño.

Los enfermeros no abandonaron el recinto, se empeñaban en sujetar a Adrien con fuerza, a pesar de que no se mostraba hostil.

—¿Pero qué te paso? – tocó con cuidado su frente. Adrien entrecerró los ojos, haciéndole ver que le dolía. —¿Otra vez luchando contra los barrotes, 314? – le habló con familiaridad. Suen Yao tenía poco tiempo incursionado en el proyecto. Desconocía todo de él, sólo sabía, por lo que los enfermeros decían entre ellos, que fue un alumno de Sou Jin, el científico detrás de su desdicha.

Adrien emitió un resoplido, estaba agotado, no había dormido bien y por si fuera poco, tenía mucha hambre. El gruñido de sus entrañas advirtió ese hecho, los enfermeros le miraron con desdén, Yao sonrió un poco.

—Tal vez quieras comer ratones. – bromeó deliberadamente, y sólo uno de los enfermeros rio. Agreste en cambio, no dijo nada. En alguna época de su vida éste hubiera sido un chiste malo, pero hilarante, pero ahora simplemente se restringía a escuchar sin prestar atención. —Acuéstenlo. – forzadamente los hicieron quedar boca arriba en la camilla. El médico limpió la herida de su rostro y colocó una compresa. Después de ello, pidió a los hombres que le quitaran la camisa, para después atarlo a la camilla.

—¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? – otro médico llegó, a Adrien en particular, le caía bastante mal. Shui Mu, así se llamaba. Era un veterano, estuvo desde el principio, y fue él a quien se topó en la sala 39 antes de enfrentarse a Marinette. —Oh, pero si es el 314. ¿Tú le pusiste esa compresa?

—Sí, doctor.

—Qué considerado. Dime, ¿Para qué lo has traído aquí?

—Voy a vacunarlo y medir sus signos vitales.

—¿Vacunas? Hijo, estas bestias no necesitan tal cosa, ¿Has visto la fuerza de uno de ellos en fase II?, tienen más salud que un elefante. – se carcajeó después de ello. Suen no comprendió.

—¿Un elefante?

—Ah, olvídalo. – inspeccionó a Adrien nuevamente. —¿Qué pasa, chico malo? – le tocó la mejilla, justo sobre la marca del golpe que le había propinado Marinette. —¿Esto te molesta? ¿No te vas a convertir o sí? – presionó más duro. —No es más que un animal. Insisto Suen, no necesitas ponerle vacunas.

—Es una orden del General Xiao.

—¿Xiao? Sinceramente, ¿Crees que el General sepa en realidad lo que les conviene a estos animales en lo que a salud respecta? Sin el doctor Sou aquí, me temo que esto se irá por la borda. – Adrien frunció el ceño, ¿El doctor no estaba? ¿Por qué?

—Sigue siendo el líder del operativo.

—Oh, sí, lo sé. Pero, acá entre nos, ¿No crees que él está algo…?

—Señores. – una voz adicional interrumpió la obra de los médicos. Ellos se colocaron erguidos ante la presencia del militar. Esto seguía siendo una base después de todo, así que el reglamento siempre era ejecutado.

—General. – saludaron para después acallarse.

—¿Por qué 314 no está en la celda de procesamiento? –la pregunta fue para ambos y Shui retrocedió con la cabeza gacha.

—Me estoy dirigiendo a inspeccionar al sujeto de prueba 1917UR. La cirugía de implante fue un éxito señor, hemos comprobado la funcionalidad y queríamos ver cómo el sujeto respondía en vivo a las descargas premeditadas.

—No le pregunté a usted por sus avances, doctor Shui, pero me complace escuchar eso. Lleve a 1917 a su respectiva jaula de entrenamiento y haga el proceso como debe ser. – el hombre asintió y se apresuró, junto a un enfermero que anteriormente sostenía a Adrien a que le ayudara a trasladar la cama. —Doctor Shui. – Xiao les detuvo cuando estaban a punto de salir de la sala. —En un futuro, agradecería que preste más atención a su trabajo y deje de parlotear. Recuerde que un hombre dedicado es fácilmente recompensado.

—Sí, general. Lo haré así. –estaba sudando y se veía ansioso, por lo que no tardó mucho en salir corriendo de ahí. Una vez solos Xiao miró de soslayo a Adrien y después a Suen.

—No pierda el tiempo y tenga listo a 314 para lo que le pedí.

—Sí, general. –el hombre se apresuró a sacar de una pequeña hielera los dispositivos y sin detenerse demasiado inyectó múltiples veces al chico. Él cerró los ojos, siempre ardían cuando le inyectaban en el brazo, pero no era algo que no hubiera soportado antes. Después de una lectura rápida y sin delicadeza, atado como se encontraba, fue trasladado. Situaciones así le recordaban amargamente los primeros días en aquellos laboratorios, entonces era un muchacho esbelto y débil, a comparación de esos días, el Adrien de ahora tenía cicatrices sobre un cuerpo forjado a la fuerza para fines poco amables.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Esperaba que no tardaran demasiado. Estaba muy cansado, tenía hambre y sueño, si le iban a convertir en zoántropo le gustaría que por lo menos le dejaran reposar después.

Para cuando llegaron al área determinada, el sonido particular de los amarres aflojándose le hizo abrir los ojos. El enfermero, como era costumbre se apresuró a soltar las cintas que le sujetaban. Salieron de la habitación y dejaron todo en absoluto silencio y oscuridad. Adrien esperó un rato a que se fueran y con parsimonia se incorporó para quitarle el bozal.

Bajó de la camilla e inspeccionó los alrededores. Reconocía las cámaras de iniciación. No eran las jaulas del coliseo, Xiao tenía pensado hacer algo diferente y de sólo imaginárselo un escalofrió le recorrió. Por un tiempo indefinido le hizo esperar, lentamente Adrien comenzaba a desesperarse, esta era una táctica nueva, podía presentirlo, pero guardó la calma lo más posible. Si se descontrolaba, como solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo, terminaría cayendo en el juego de Xiao.

Agotado mentalmente como estaba se relajó un poco. Subió a la camilla otra vez y se recostó, intentaría dormitar hasta que la música de la Oda a la Alegría sonase y le obligara a convertirse. No había ruido, la cabina estaba totalmente blindada y amortizada, por lo que extrañamente se sintió cómodo. Ni siquiera escuchaba la voz de los operadores, era una preocupación menos. Prefería vivir ignorante a saber en cada momento los planes de aquellos hombres. Eso siempre lo angustiaba y le provocaba insomnio.

Consiguió relajarse, era muy difícil, pero lo hizo. Como no veía actividad y no escuchaba la música, supuso que simplemente era alguna especie de terapia para causarle claustrofobia o miedo a la oscuridad. Algo que, sinceramente, no creí funcionara. Adrien se acurrucó un poco y cerró los ojos. Respiró y cuando estuvo a punto de cerrarse al mundo de Morfeo una corriente quemante y ardorosa le recorrió desde la espalda a las piernas y los brazos.

Más dolorosa que el pinchazo de una abeja, más bien parecía que le estaba picando una colmena. La sorpresa y el dolor le removieron desde afuera hacia adentro y cayó de la cama mientras se removía en el suelo a causa del dolor. Reconoció el suceso, ya lo había vivido hacía unos días. Cuando se negó a luchar contra Marientte e intentó romperse los brazos algo lo había sacudido de pies a cabeza impidiéndole hacer su voluntad.

Ahora lo comprendía, había algo en él, no sabía bien qué, que le estaba causando daño y para colmo, parecía que Xiao u otros podían controlarlo.

Se alzó del suelo y miró desorbitado a su alrededor. No había ventanas o altavoces visibles, tampoco nadie decía nada. Estaba asustado, su respiración acelerada, temía que algo más intentara sorprenderlo. Comenzó a sudar y se puso alerta. Caminó a la camilla de nuevo y cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla otra sacudida lo hizo retroceder y retorcerse de dolor. Sintió que los músculos de la espalda se contraían con violencia y que sus manos comenzaban a doblarse en contra de su voluntad. El hormigueo generalizado que se vino después lo hizo concluir en que le estaban aplicando descargar eléctricas.

Buscó desesperadamente por las paredes el sitio de donde le estaban lastimando con una picana, si es que era eso. Caminó acelerado por la habitación. Buscó cables, interruptores, puntas, botones, pero no había nada. Adrien resopló y gimió ante una nueva tortura. La intensidad fue mayor y sólo atinó a caer al suelo y convulsionar consciente.

En una crisis convulsiva, cuando éstas son complejas y generalizadas, el paciente puede perder la conciencia y quedar en un estado postictial que le deja sumamente débil y confuso, dependiendo de la magnitud de la crisis. Al convulsionar debido a la inducción local por la electricidad, no sólo hacía que el muchacho se removiera a causa de la energía disparada, sino que su cuerpo, rico en proteínas, electrolitos y agua, tuviera cambios graves en su homeostasis. Al estar despierto y recibiendo la energía, el estado posterior a las descargas era aún más devastador.

Después de esa descarga especialmente fuerte Adrien quedó postrado en el suelo, en una batalla campal por respirar adecuadamente. Una quemadura eléctrica puede no sólo destruir los músculos por el flujo de energía, sino provocar cambios importantes en las respuestas de músculos involuntarios como el corazón y los intestinos. El miocardio de Adrien estaba latiendo a una velocidad impresionante, el episodio le recordó a aquellos días de juventud, cuando era dosificado con Invigonina.

Había quedado tan convaleciente que se sumergió en la oscuridad mientras intentaba tranquilizar su corazón y su respiración. No supo exactamente cuándo tiempo había pasado, pero consiguió hacerlo. Se levantó con parsimonia del frio suelo y miró alrededor buscando alguna salida. Se le veía devastado y caminó en silencio contra una de las paredes, una vez así, se recargó y se sentó sobre sus piernas recargar la nuca en el duro material.

—Levántate, 314. – escuchó una voz distorsionada, sabía que era Xiao. Ese loco era el único con la mentalidad tan pérfida como para hacerle algo así. Adrien no obedeció, se sentía muy cansado y sus piernas aún tenían espasmos por las descargas anteriores. —Te he dado una orden. –repitió con calma, pero Adrien se negó a obedecerle. Estaba en fase 0, no tenía por qué escucharle. No era su marioneta.

Hubo un silencio después de las últimas palabras. Adrien consiguió relajarse lo suficiente. Entonces sonó de nuevo el altavoz.

—Levántate, 314. – Adrien no obedeció. Podía torturarle, pero mientras permaneciera siendo humano, no tenía por qué escucharle. —Bien. – escuchó en tono singular. Adrien frunció el ceño.

Ahí en donde estaba, una descarga potente, igual que la anterior le sacudió y le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Su cuerpo se deformó en opistótosnos, fue por unos segundos, pero eso demostró la fiereza con la que las descargas podían sobre-estimular en tetania a sus músculos. Era demasiado. Adrien sintió que sus músculos respiratorios se detenían momentáneamente, de pronto sintió que se asfixiaba y que sus sentidos comenzaban a fallar. Perdió el sentido de pronto y regresó a él junto a una bocanada desesperada.

Estaba de regreso en la camilla, evidentemente alguien lo había colocado ahí. Seguramente tras reanimarle, pues posiblemente su cuerpo acababa de sufrir un colapso, aunque no podía decirlo a ciencia cierta.

—Baja de la camilla. – le dijeron en el altavoz y obedeció, pero no por que quisiera hacer caso de lo que le decían, sino porque en realidad no quería estar acostado. Le urgía la posibilidad de haber quedado con alguna secuela. No era su primera vez con la electricidad, pero esa corriente había sido, por mucho, más dolorosa que otras.

Comprobó que sus músculos trabajasen bien y que su corazón no estuviera en mala condición. Lo tenía acelerado, pero podía resistirlo. Tampoco era la primera vez que las taquicardias se prolongaban por más de una hora.

—Híncate. – ordenaron, pero él se negó a hacer lo que le pedían. —314, híncate. –negó con la cabeza. Testarudo siempre había sido, a pesar de las torturas, pero en estos últimos días, después de su intento de fuga fallido, una nueva chispa había nacido en él, prometiéndose quedar por tiempo indefinido. —Híncate.- ordenó Xiao. Él no lo hizo. Entonces hubo otra descarga, y fue suficiente para tirarlo al suelo.

Así pasaron las horas y Adrien se negó a hacerle caso, sin importar cuantas veces lo electrocutaran. No obstante y para las últimas horas de la tarde; cansado, hambriento y adolorido, una última descarga volvió a dejarlo inconsciente y esta vez, el periodo de reanimación duró más del minuto. Al ver esto, Suen se perturbó, se acercó a Xiao y pidió que por favor, le dejase para otro día. El General, cansado también de intentar dominarle asintió.

Adrien descansó el resto de la noche postrado en su cama. Estaba sumamente débil. Los músculos en constantes ocasiones tenían fasciculaciones y sus reflejos están exagerados. No pudo comer, porque sentía que no podría tragar nada. Incluso sus demás necesidades eran un reto. Antes de pasar a su celda, lo habían revisado en la sala de hospital. El médico le tuvo ahí varias horas mientras le administrada soluciones y electrolitos, revisaba su trazo electrocardiográfico y sus signos vitales.

Se estaba muriendo de hambre y por más que intentó comer algo, no pudo. Tenía muy tensa la mandíbula también, así que era difícil masticar y tragar. Finalmente, optó por dormir.

El proceso se repitió en la mañana… y a la mañana siguiente. Tras tres días de electrocuciones sin sentido y con un chico que se negaba a responder a las órdenes, Xiao recorrió a otra clase de tortura. Lo mantuvieron en ayunas todo un día, sólo hidratación y era por día endovenosa. Después, al caer la noche, lo metieron nuevamente al cuarto blindado, ahí, hicieron sonar la música gatillo y sin evitarlo, Adrien reaccionó tal y como debía. Al volverse una bestia, su cuerpo tenía el doble de fuerza pero la mitad de voluntad. Xiao le ordenó que corriera alrededor de la habitación sin parar hasta que la transformación se acabara.

La agresividad del muchacho disminuyó dada su fatiga y daños anteriores por la electricidad. Las condiciones físicas de Adrien decayeron cuando, repentinamente perdió la noción felina y el agotamiento acompañante lo hizo caer sobre el duro suelo.

Escuchó nuevamente la voz de Xiao.

—Levántate. –no lo hizo, no porque fuera terco, sino por el agotamiento. —Eres muy necio, 314. – dijo el militar detrás de la bocina. —De hecho, fue tu terquedad la que te puso en este embrollo. Adrien prestó atención sin querer. —¿Sabes por qué estamos haciendo esto? – no le respondió. —Es porque me desobedeciste aún en un estado mental inmerso. – Agreste alzó ligeramente la cabeza. —¿Acaso lo olvidaste? – y con fuerza y exageración, en las bocinas se escuchó un grito de mujer. Un chillido agudo y desencajado. Adrien palideció inmediatamente. —Por tu falta de escrúpulos tengo que disciplinarte nuevamente, ¿A esto es lo que tenemos que llegar, 314? ¿A obligarte por medio de electrochoques? Es triste, porque, si fueras un sujeto obediente nada de esto hubiera pasado. – Adrien continuaba palideciendo cuando las grabaciones de los gritos de mujer se intensificaba. —Estos son sus gritos. – no lo eran, pero quería hacerle creer que sí. —Tú no lo recuerdas, ¿Verdad? Ella gritó asustada cuando la embestiste, después sufrió agónicamente mientras la estrangulabas.

—No. – susurró, era la primera vez que hablaba tras varios días. —¡No! – vociferó mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, le dolía demasiado.

—Oh, sí, lo hiciste. Pensé que sus ojos iban a saltar de sus orbitas.

—¡No! – gritó y con él los ruidos se amplificaron hasta aturdirle.

—¡Escúchala gritar, 314! ¡Escucha a esa mujer gritar de terror por ser como eres! ¡Eres una bestia! ¡Un monstruo de sangre fría!

—¡No! ¡Has que se detenga, has que pare! – imploró, la conciencia era más dolorosa que cualquier corriente eléctrica.

—¡314, híncate! – ordenó Xiao y Adrien… por primera vez, en lo que se podría decir era un hombre consciente, obedeció. —Eso es, inclínate, asesino. – susurró Xiao con emérita satisfacción. —¡Esto sólo se detendrá si me juras lealtad! – exclamó con vehemencia. Adrien, quien se sostenía la cabeza y estaba sobre sus rodillas volvió a implorar.

—¡Lo juro!

—Es lo que quería escuchar. – los sonidos se fueron al instante. El silencio se apoderó nuevamente del recinto. Adrien permaneció ahí, sobre sus rodillas y jadeando por el ataque de ansiedad que estaba teniendo. —314. – Xiao le llamó y él, se tensó al oírle. —Inclina la cabeza contra el suelo. – así lo hizo, dobló su columna hasta que su frente topase con el piso. —Ahora, pide perdón.

—… – no respondió de inmediato, Xiao frunció el ceño.

—Pide perdón, pues por tu culpa, he perdido mucho… A 230, a Sou Jin… A la señorita Dupain-Cheng. – su corazón dio un vuelco cuando le escuchó decir esos nombres. Así, con todo el pesar de su orgullo, Adrien suspiró para dejar salir aquella chispa revolucionaria que había entrado en él cuando recién probó la libertad nuevamente. Su cuerpo se relajó y abrió la boca para dejar salir el aire.

—Lo siento. – murmuró finalmente. Xiao se carcajeó.

Había conseguido lo imposible. Adrien Agreste tenía un punto débil y estaba marcado. Otro sujeto de prueba que se sometía ante él, el primero había sido el Sabueso, quien le obedecía siempre, ahora podría disponer de la pantera. Sus agallas, consiguieron domar al feroz felino, el plan con o sin Sou Jin continuaría y esta vez, se vengaría de todos los que osaron lastimarlo a él y a su honor.

…

 _Dominio:_ _Supremacía (en cuanto al poder, la autoridad, la fuerza, etc.) que se tiene sobre algo o alguien._

…

 **Continuará…**

 **Varias personas me hicieron preguntas sobre la frecuencia de las actualizaciones, pues bien, actualmente estoy escribiendo dos historias al mismo tiempo, una para el fandom de Naruto y para este, lo cierto es, que no publico capitulo de uno si no publico antes un capitulo del otro fic. Es decir, si llegan a ver que actualicé Inalcanzable (El otro fic del momento) muy probablemente, en una semana o un poco menos, escriba el siguiente capítulo de Code Name.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y sus comentarios. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado mucho, mucho.**

 **Saludos.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	7. Autómata

**Pues bueno, regresamos después de un buen tiempo :D En esta ocasión profundizaremos un poquito más en la situación de Marinette y Xiao. El trasfondo será un poco más visible por lo se mostrarán datos necesarios para entender la trama.**

 **Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios pasados y me alegra mucho que cada vez se les haga más intensa la historia. Aún faltan cosillas, pero poco a poco saldrán a la luz. Sin más que agregar, con ustedes:**

* * *

 **-7-**

 **Autómata.**

* * *

—No lo entiendo. – el hombre a su lado le miró con una ceja alzada, en clara molestia por su comentario.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiende, General? – habló un militar al fondo. Era otro General, de muchos años de carrera, diez más que él, para ser precisos.

—¿Por qué aventurarse a hacer algo así?

—¿Algo así cómo? – otra persona en el estrado habló con impaciencia, los ojos del general se toparon con los de él, había mucha tensión en esa sala justo ahora.

—Me refiero a… la creación de esos soldados. ¿Nos estamos preparando para una guerra? ¿Qué clase de mensaje daremos al mundo?

—¿Guerra? – alguien más habló, una persona que había permanecido callada por bastante tiempo, a decir verdad. Se trataba nada menos que el Ministro de Defensa. —¿Por qué dice eso, General?– se levantó de su asiento y camino la redonda mesa, no eran muchas personas las que estaban ahí, algunos comandantes, médicos importantes y pertenecientes a la milicia, sin contar claro al Ministro.

—Entonces, si no se trata de una guerra, ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es el objetivo del proyecto, señoría? – fue respetuoso al dirigirse a él, el Ministro asintió complacido.

—Intentamos formar un equipo especializado.

—Con todo respeto, señor, pero ya tenemos un de esos. Depende el motivo, pero los soldados que se entrenan en el Ejército Popular…

—No simples soldados, General Xiao. Me refiero a… - hizo una pausa, como si intentara definirlo con pocas palabras. —Soldados especiales, capaces de hacer lo que sea.

—Creo… Que no comprendo mucho, señor.

—General Xiao. – otro hombre se levantó, se trataba del Coronel Pijing, un hombre ligeramente más joven que él, le mostró su respeto y se digirió a él con decoro. —El Ministro de Defensa plantea el crear un grupo especial de agentes entrenados en condiciones especiales. Nosotros estamos reunidos aquí porque fuimos seleccionados para ese fin.

—Eso no suena muy convincente. – dijo por lo bajo Xiao. Acababa de ser promovido como General por actos, para su honestidad, insignificantes. Un día como ningún otro, fue ascendido de Coronel a General de División, un cambio prematuro e inesperado.

Xiao era médico militar. Había estudiado una carrera y especialización en Psiquiatría, todo gracias a un fideicomiso promovido por la Secretaría General de la nación hacía unos años. Como contribución, su servicio militar era obligatorio, Xiao fue ascendido a un puesto alto en base a sus estudios académicos y en el campo. Su especialización en Psiquiatría le posicionó rápidamente en la jerarquía, pero además, Xiao disfrutó de su tiempo en el ejército, inculcándose como un oficial al tiempo completo.

Había llegado a ser Coronel por puros méritos académicos y calificativos, y justo después de cinco años de fungir como Coronel, de un día para otro, los altos mandos habían decidido promoverlo como General de División. No entendía mucho el motivo, pues no pensaba que había hecho algo verdaderamente heroico o sorprendente como para cambiar tan rápido de rango, no obstante, la orden había venido precisamente del Ministro de Defensa, el cual se había comportado bastante amable y comprensivo.

Unos meses después de su ascenso y tras cambiarlo del área de trabajo, fue llamado en secreto a una reunión muy importante, de la cual se pidió no dijera nada, pues ésta se trataba nada más y nada menos que una misión secreta orquestada por los departamentos encargados de la administración del ejército.

Por eso mismo, era la primera vez que su temperamento y templanza eran puestos a prueba. El Ministro de Defensa, así como los otros oficiales le miraba con duda en el rostro. Sus constantes comentarios no estaban ganando la simpatía de nadie, incluso pareciera como si con el sólo hecho de expresar alguna clase de negativa, fuese a ser cometido a una corte marcial.

—Entiendo. – dijo finalmente el Ministro de Defensa. —Si su actitud es esa, General, tal vez no haya sido buena idea el que fuera considerado para esta importante misión. – colocó sus brazos contra su espalda y se sentó, las miradas de nuevo cayeron en torno a Xiao, sentía la presión de nuevo, era una sensación desagradable.

—Ministro, con todo respeto. – tomó aire, si iba a defender sus puntos de vista era ahora o nunca. —Las implicaciones éticas sobre la creación de tales "autómatas" pueden implicar mucho en nuestros tiempos. Estamos hablando de que sería un protocolo experimental para lograr lo que se cree es de ciencia ficción. Como psiquiatra tengo que recordarle sobre los puntos a favor y en contra de cuando manipular la mente humana se trata.

—General. – el Ministro se cruzó de brazos, esa era una clara indicación de que no estaba dispuesto a razonar con él. —Sus conocimientos en la rama médica de la psique es lo que necesitamos; créame que entendemos los riesgos de tan… atrevida empresa, pero esto no es sólo especulación, prueba y error, queremos lograr algo real. – miró de reojo a los caballeros que estaban ahí. —Los que tiempos que vivimos, aunque aparentan paz, atraviesan una dura realidad. Las constantes amenazas de Corea del Norte y Norteamérica han sido un punto crítico para nuestro gobierno. El Presidente ha considerado incluso, que de seguir como estamos, sería necesario defender nuestros puntos de vista con más que con diplomacia. – todos carraspearon al escuchar esto, una guerra era lo que menos querían, no después de lo que pasó con la Unión Soviética y Estados Unidos. Conocían la posición de Corea en todo esto, el rencor que había entre ambas naciones y el armamento sofisticado y peligroso que podían fabricar.

La sola mención de "misiles nucleares" estaba prohibida en las filas administrativas de la República Popular China, pero de ser necesario, se tendría que romper el tabú y hacer más que una simple discusión diplomática.

—Ministro de Defensa.- dijo temeroso el Coronel Pijing. —¿Tenemos amenaza de guerra nuclear? – el Ministro les miró con gravedad. Todos en la sala palidecieron. Él, con cuidado, asintió ligeramente.

—Es terrible. – pronunció el Ministro. —Han llegado mensajes poco sutiles a las Oficinas de Seguridad Judicial, estamos teniendo serios conflictos si rebelar al público esta información, principalmente porque no queremos desatar el pánico. El hecho que se los cuente rompe confidencialidad. – el Ministro miró a Xiao. —¿Lo entiende General? Sé que sí. – no le dejó responder. —Como puede ver, esto es una cuestión de honor y patriotismo. Comprendo las implicaciones éticas, pero en situaciones de calamidad debemos empezar a armarnos en secreto.

—Como otra Guerra Fría. – mencionó con tensión Xiao.

—Este proyecto es sólo una pequeña parte de muchos. Discutí personalmente esto con el Primer Ministro y el Presidente, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo. – cruzó sus dedos en torno a su casa y recargó los codos en el escritorio. —Si usted considera que el presente asunto no debería requerir de su dirección, estoy dispuesto a cambiarlo de unidad operativa y regresarlo a su viejo trabajo. Claro que, tal vez sería necesario que usted jurara ante una corte no decir nada de lo que se ha dicho en esta sesión y de ser posible, tener una orden de aprensión si usted llegase a experimentar fuga de información. – todos guardaron silencio, Xiao no dijo nada, tenía los hombros sumamente tensos. —Usted tiene una hija, ¿No es así? – ante dicha mencionó, él asintió con cuidado. —Piense en el futuro de ella también, en los pros y los contras. – el Ministro se levantó. —Daremos por terminada la sesión, nos reuniremos mañana a la misma hora. – por último se dirigió a Xiao. —General, espero su respuesta para mañana.

—Sí, señor Ministro. – todos se levantaron, hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la habitación.

Las luces se apagaron.

…

Cuando encendieron las luces, Marinette dio un respingo. Estaba dormitando, cosa que no podía evitar debido a que no descansaba muy bien. Tenía insomnio de conciliación y por si fuera poco, siempre estaba alerta debido a la entrada y salida de enfermeros.

Desde hacía un mes que su mundo era así. Cuando Xiao se fue de ahí, dejándola empapada en llanto estaba asustada, preocupada y resentida no obstante su suplicio inició al día siguiente.

Llegó muy temprano un médico seguido de un enfermero. Hicieron una revisión completa de su cuerpo, le tomaron muestras de sangre, analizaron su cuello, cambiaron medicamentos y escribieron muchos apuntes. No le dirigieron la palabra durante la revisión, en lugar de eso, el médico se fue dejándola sola con el enfermero, él revisó la medicación y le colocó lo indicado. Después y muy al pesar de Marinette le dio un baño y de comer.

Odiaba cuando eso pasara, se sentía ultrajada cada que la ayudaban con sus necesidades, pero tampoco era como si tuviera muchas opciones. La tenían sujeta todo el tiempo. Según Xiao, era parte de su terapia psicológica. Aparentemente, buscaba despojarla de toda clase de libertad en un intento de cambiar radicalmente su comportamiento.

Lo que vino después no fue muy diferente, como siempre estaba encerrada en esa habitación no tenía idea de cuando tiempo pasaba entre sesiones, pero cada vez que veía que la puerta se abría sabía que no era para algo bueno. Siempre era el médico o el enfermero. Le inspeccionaban, le daban de comer y establecían todo un ritual en cuanto a su aseo personal. Así mismo, curaban sus heridas.

Las mordidas en su piel eran heridas muy contaminadas, al menos eso había escuchado del médico. Le curaban tres veces al día y gracias a eso estaban comenzando a cicatrizar bien; aunque le dolía cuando el cuidado lo hacía, pues no era para nada delicado, sí agradecía esa parte.

Lentamente, Marinette comenzó a sentirse mejor de la garganta. Podía emitir sonidos pequeños, posteriormente y con el tratamiento de los antiinflamatorios empezó a decir palabras. Aunque, a pesar de mejorar en ese aspecto, prefería guardar silencio la mayor parte del tiempo. No porque le doliera hacerlo, sino porque no quería tener ninguna clase de conversación con sus captores. Tenía acumulado un profundo odio hacia ellos y desafortunadamente no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto, a no ser claro que aflojaran sus amarres, cuestión que estaba segura no pasaría.

—Buenos días, 122. – saludó el médico, desde ya un buen tiempo que le llamaban así, lo detestaba. —Hoy haremos otra revisión general. – se molestó en informarle. Marinette le miró de soslayo.

—Déjame… - finalmente rompió su propio tabú, aún tenía la voz frágil, pero ya podía hacerse escuchar. —Salir. – sólo dos palabras y el médico sonrió ante el hallazgo.

—Ah, puedes hablar. – lo anotó en seguida. —Eso muestra mejoría por parte de tus cuervas vocales. – se acercó a ella y levantó la camiseta de algodón que le habían entregado. Con tan sólo sentir sus manos sobre su torso y el contacto de su piel con la suya, Marinette se tensó y removió agresiva, como si quisiera sacudírselo de encima. El médico ignoró completamente este acto. Presionó el tórax y ella se paralizó. Le dolía todavía cuando le tocaban ahí, pues si bien no se equivocaba, Adrien le había dado una severa tunda cuando la atacó.

—No me toque. – exigió con una mueca de dolor.

—¿Aún hay mucho dolor? – preguntó el joven médico. Ella asintió pero le dedicó una mirada furiosa. —Aunque te duela. – Suen presionó las costillas, los amarres de la chica se tensaron cuando haló de ellos en un acto reflejo. —Ya no crepitan. Eso es bueno. – miró al enfermero, él se acercó para darle la tabla con hojas blandas en donde estaba escribiendo. Después de esto el médico inspeccionó desde la cara hasta los pies, descubriendo las piernas y el abdomen. Marinette estaba tremendamente sonrojada, pero no por vergüenza, sino por ira. El doctor revisó sus ojos, no cooperó para que le revisara la boca, pero él no se inmutó, se pasó al cuello, revisó nuevamente el tórax, pero esta vez auscultó, palpó y percutió, hizo lo mismo con el abdomen. Revisó sus reflejos y los cambios en las heridas.

—¿Por qué haces esto? –preguntó resentida ella, Suen le miró de soslayo.

—Porque necesito ver si estás sana. – respondió con elocuencia. —Terminé, toma las muestras por favor. – pidió al enfermero.

Marinette luchó pero eso no impidió que la aguda penetrara en su vena braquial ni que este apretara la liga repetidas veces antes de punzar. Siseó cuando recibió el piquete, no le gustaba que le tomaran muestras, era humillante, sobre todo porque no las requería para su gusto.

—Necesitaremos una muestra de orina también. – Suen la miró con gravedad. —Puedes cooperar con nosotros y hacer esto lo menos penoso posible o… - Marinette frunció el ceño. —¿Qué dices, 122?

—Púdrase. – expresó ella.

—Pues bien, la sonda será. – señaló al enfermero y éste asintió. La primera vez que le tomaron muestras ella estaba muy adolorida y débil además de sedada como para darse cuenta de lo que los médicos habían hechos, ahora estaba consciente y molesta. Jamás, al menos que ella recordara, le habían colocado una sonda vesical.

Cuando el enfermero procedió chilló y jadeó ante el ardor. Deseó tragarse el orgullo y decirles que les daría la muestra ella sola, pero era tarde. Tras ese evento vergonzoso, Marinette no pudo contener el llanto por la impotencia. Cuando le colocaron la ropa otra vez y el enfermero terminó toda su parafernalia, el médico prosiguió.

—Envía las muestras al laboratorio. Diles a los soldados que vengan para movilizarla. Necesitaré una mano con esta señorita rebelde. – a pesar de la situación Suen no dijo aquello en un tono grosero, aunque sus palabras e intenciones sí lo parecían, Suen era muy profesional, al menos dentro del punto de vista de Marinette, pues nunca la tocaba más de lo necesario y en ocasiones le explicaba el porqué de su exploración física.

Marinette deseaba poder tener libre las manos para limpiarse las lágrimas, pero no era una opción. Los soldados llegaron en menos tiempo del que le hubiera gustado. Era el momento de llevarla a rayos x y otros estudios de gabinete.

Para poder realizar todos esto, era necesario moverla de un lado a otro, pues los aparatos no eran portátiles más si versátiles. Le tomaron radiografías de las costillas y para ello tuvieron que soltarla y sujetarla entre los hombres para que no escapara. Motivada por la experiencia de la sonda, respondió lo más tranquila posible, no quería que volvieran a hacer alguna clase de método como aquel. Tras tomar todo lo necesario, volvieron a llevarla a su habitación, la ataron de nuevo, no sin antes darle de comer así y como si todo se esfumara de repente, las luces se apagaron y la dejaron sumida otra vez en pura oscuridad.

Marinette gimió, algo en ella le decía que las cosas serían así de ahora en adelante.

…

Tardaron un buen rato en regresar, tanto que se había dormido para pasar el tiempo. Cuando vio al médico de nuevo y con una sonrisa ligera le dio un escalofrió.

—Bueno, 122. – se le acercó sosteniendo apremiante varias hojas de papel en sus manos. —Todo marcha bien, creo que será hoy. – le sonrió, pero para Marinette no se vio como algo alentador.

—¿Hoy? –gimió él no le prestó atención. Dos enfermeros entraron y se posaron a su lado, él les dio indicaciones que no supo identificar y después de ello se fue dejándola a solas.

—No se mueva mucho, señorita, vamos a prepararla para cirugía. – dijo uno de ellos, alto, musculoso y tosco.

—¿Cirugía? – Marinette sintió pánico. —¡No, no, de ninguna manera! – no era conveniente que gritara, pues su garganta volvía a sufrir los estragos de la presión del aire, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Coopere, señorita. – ordenó el otro. Le soltaron primero una mano y le alzaron la camiseta, mientras le despojaban de ésta el otro tenía una bata lista. Ella luchó, en serio lo hizo, más que nada por dignidad pero cuando comenzaron a atarle las manos y a desatarle los tobillos, algo en ella se desquebrajó lentamente.

—¡Basta!– intentó patear a uno y éste apretó su pie en el aire. —¡No lo hagan, por favor! – suplicó cuando ya estaban a la mitad de sus caderas.

—Mientras menos se resista será más rápido. – susurró uno, quien por cierto estaba desatando su otro pie para terminar de bajar la prenda.

—¡Son unos cerdos! – gritó Marinette, admitió que en este último grito la garganta terminó con congestionársele.

—¿Ya está lista? – Suen entró mientras firmaba parte de la documentación. —Por favor, señores, no tenemos todo el día, saben cómo es el General sobre la puntualidad.

—Sí, doctor, es sólo que es algo inquieta.

—¡Suéltenme! – aunque lo pidió en voz alta, no pudo gritarlo.

—Amordázala.- sugirió el médico y salió de ahí. Los enfermeros se miraron el uno a otro y tomaron un bolo de gasas para forzar a Marinette. Consiguieron que cerrara la boca al rellenársela y dado el miedo de ella en caso de atragantarse, no le quedó de otra más que guardar silencio mientras lloraba de impotencia.

La llevaron por varios pasillos. Sólo podía ver el techo así que no pudo ubicarse, no obstante, cuando llegaron al área de hospitalización su pulso se aceleró aún más. Ahí los enfermeros se encargaron de cambiar la canalización y administrarle algunos medicamentos previos a la anestesia general, le sacaron las gasas de la boca. Marinette se sintió muy mareada cuando lo hicieron y sintió que su visión comenzaba a borrarse un poco.

—¡Ah, pero que dulce señorita tenemos aquí! – llegó el doctor Shui, el cirujano en turno. —¿Ella también va para el implante? – ignoró si estaba consiente o no.

—Sí, doctor. – contestó alguien, ella supo que será Suen, su voz comenzaba a grabársele.

—¿No me digas que también van a convertirla en una bestia?

—Eso parece. – Marinette quiso llorar de nuevo, la imagen de Adrien le atormentó de golpe.

Durante sus días de encierro sólo pensaba en él. En lo destrozado que debía estar, en lo doloroso que podría ser para su persona permanecer encerrado más tiempo del que creyó, en cómo no pudo cumplir con el trato con Xiao… En lo ruin que fue todo el asunto de su captura. Lloró noches enteras por él y por ella misma. Tenía mucho miedo, estaba sumida en incertidumbre y por si fuera poco, sumándole lo que escuchaba en la conversación su pesadilla comenzaba a progresar a algo todavía peor.

—¿Oíste eso, linda? – le dijo el hombre, su mirada era siniestra. —Es una pena. Eres muy bonita. – le acarició la mejilla. Le hubiese gustado levantarse y meterle el puño en la boca, pero estaba atada y sedada. —Bien, no perdamos tiempo, pásenla a quirófano. – la movieron otra vez, cuando le liberaron las extremidades las sintió como de gelatina, por lo que su tentado e incipiente plan de huir se vio frustrado. Volvieron a atarla a la mesa y le colocaron una mascarilla.

—Respira hondo. – se trataba de Suen, él fungiría como anestesiólogo. Ventiló la mascarilla manualmente y eso la relajó aún más. Miró de soslayo un espeso líquido blando que era introducido por la endovenosa, al cabo de unos segundos, la luz se extinguió.

…

Xiao exhaló nuevamente al salir del almacén. Fue directamente al baño, ahí se vio en el espejo. Tenía un aspecto terrible. En todos los años que llevaba liderando el proyecto MTR jamás se había visto tan fatal. Pero la verdad era esa, no podía verse diferente a lo que estaba pasando en carne propia.

Se lavó la cara con cuidado, tenía mucha hambre, no había cenado ni desayunado nada, no después de que los experimentos con los sujetos de prueba se hubieran extendido tanto. Esa noche en especial se habían desvelado intentando controlar a Fei Wan, la última de los especímenes mujeres sin contar a Marinette. Ella era un zoántropo clase D, al igual que el Sabueso, pero a diferencia de éste la mujer era incontrolable en su forma humana.

Su psique se había dañado enormemente durante la transición, tanto así, que se comportaba esquiva la mayor parte del tiempo cuando no estaba transformada. Sumida en su mutismo, Fei no respondía a ninguna clase de estímulo verbal, sólo dolorosos. Era de las pocas sobrevivientes de los experimentos iniciales, es decir, de los primeros niños y niñas que habían reunido para su conversión psicológica en animales.

Como zoántropo era muy agresiva y cuando la electrocutaba su rabia empeoraba. No la habían matado por qué ciertamente sentían que sería un desperdicio de esfuerzo si lo hacían y además, Sou Jin, le había implorado que no le lastimase.

El viejo Sou Jin adoraba a las mujeres. Xiao siempre creyó que era un pervertido, pero lo cierto era que su actitud hacia las chicas era más bien paternal. Algo que él había dejado atrás hacía mucho tiempo.

Siempre pensó que en algún punto lograría controlar a 1816TR, sólo que el proceso era diferente en cada uno de sus sujetos. Hasta la fecha había conseguido intimidarla en su forma humana, pero una vez que el dolor le dominaba ella misma inducía su transformación como un escape. En su forma "animal" 1816TR le obedecía a medias, pues en realidad su entrenamiento había sido más por parte de Sou Jin que por Xiao y le costaba reconocer su voz a primeras. Vaya que su viejo colega le había dejado cabos sueltos.

Por todo eso, ¿Cómo era posible que se viera bien?

—General. – dio un respingo abrió la puerta de baño.

—¿Sí, Suen? – tenía una toalla en las manos y la pasó por su cabello también.

—La cirugía fue exitosa, la chica se encuentra en el área de recuperación. Dentro de breve despertará.

—Excelente, ¿Eso es todo? – pasó a su lado, quería cambiarse de ropa y comer algo.

—No, de hecho quería decirle algo importante. – Xiao detuvo su caminar. Le miró por encima del hombro, espero a que terminara lo que sea que fuera a decirle. —Estaba haciendo cálculos a partir de las bitácoras en la base de datos. – Suen tragó saliva. —Me temo, que es muy probable que 122LB no sea… - hizo una pausa, Xiao no habló y decidió respirar profundamente antes de dar la noticia. —No sea candidata para su amaestramiento como zoántropo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? – Xiao estaba tenso, pero no se comportaba agresivo como creyó que sería.

—La dosificación de Invogonina disponible es muy inferior a la básica que reporta el maestro Sou. – se fue a un block de notas que traía consigo. —De hecho, General, me atrevo a decir que las pocas dosis del medicamento se agotarán rápidamente si sólo se administran a los sujetos iniciales.

—En pocas palabras, no tenemos el catalizador necesario para inducirle la zoantropía.

—Eso me temo, señor.

—Mmm, ya veo. – se dio media vuelta. Lo vio avanzar y decidió seguirle.

—¿Qué hará con la chica? ¿Piensa matarla?

—¿Matarla? – Xiao le miró por encima del hombro. —¿Y haber desperdiciado el implante que acabamos de colocarle? Por favor, Suen, sería una calamidad.

—¿Entonces?

—No temas. – lo encaró al fin. —122 no podría ser un zoántropo de todas formas. – se encogió de hombros e hizo resonar las vértebras de su cuello. —Es mayor para eso.

—¿Mayor? – Suen se contrarió, ¿Acaso la edad tenía que ver?

—Supongo que no lo sabes, después de todo Sou Jin se aseguró de vaciar una gran parte de nuestra información disponible. – acarició su cuello. —Camina conmigo, muero de hambre.

—Está bien.

Caminaron a la cocina relativamente rápido, pero mientras lo hacían Xiao hablaba discretamente con Suen.

—La edad es un requisito para la conversión. – tomó una bandeja y se adentró a la cocina, no había nadie, pero sí había comida disponible, un guiso al parecer. Xiao se sirvió rápidamente y tomó una manzana sin mirar atrás. —Al principio, teníamos a nuestra disposición soldados de la armada china. – le indicó que se sentara en una mesa para que le acompañase al comer. —El plan de los altos manos era modificarlos hasta convertirlos en los soldados por excelencia.– Xiao comía muy rápido, no estaba saboreando adecuadamente los alimentos.

—¿Por excelencia? – Suen le miró intrigado.

—El Ministerio de Defensa quería que sus hombres o al menos un grupo de ellos, obedecieron sin chistar todas sus órdenes, fueran dóciles, de convicción férrea. – Xiao había terminado de comer, tomó un vaso con agua ávidamente y después se dirigió a Suen. —Ellos quería autómatas.

—¿Autómatas?

—Así es. – se relajó en la silla. —Seres similares a máquinas. Robots hechos de carne.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque construir androides de esa característica es demasiado caro, claro. – la expresión en el rostro de Suen lo motivo a proseguir. —Por ello, el mejor planteamiento fue que un grupo de sus soldados, cambiasen totalmente en máquinas que sólo supieran obedecer.

—Nunca había escuchado de algo así. Suena… a ciencia ficción. – el hombre miró directo a Xiao y después desvió su vista con algo de pena.

—¿Suena, no? Pero el Ministro de Defensa no pensaba lo mismo. Así que se dio la autorización de crear un grupo selecto de autómatas para que sirvieran al ejército. – Xiao se cruzó de brazos al recordar. —En aquellos años se habían colado, supuestamente, amenazas de guerra proveniente de países como Corea del Norte y Estados Unidos de América. El temor de entrar en un conflicto bélico motivo muchas empresas difíciles de creer. Entonces China contaba con los recursos necesarios para hacer realidad cualquier cosa. – se recargó un poco hacía adelante. —Yo fui convocado junto a otros científicos y militares a participar al proyecto. Para que todo fuera más fluido se elaboró una herramienta de selección y con ella elegimos a los hombres que habrían de participar.

—¿Funcionó? – Suen se veía sorprendido, Xiao le miró con una expresión que no supo identificar.

—Tuvimos muchos altercados… pero lo conseguimos. El gobierno tenía autómatas a su disposición. No obstante, no fue algo que durara mucho tiempo. Fue el mismo gobierno quien se encargó de destruirlos.

—¿Destruirlos? Pero… si se habían esforzado tanto para…

—No busques mucha lógica, Suen. El ser humano es curioso y estúpido. Cuando hace locuras y éstas explotan en su cara no encuentra más caminos que el de la destrucción para corregir sus errores. – Xiao tensó la mandíbula. Se hizo un silencio muy denso entre ellos, Suen comenzó sudar pero entonces la duda volvió a emerger en él.

—General, tengo una duda.

—¿Sí?

—¿En dónde entran los zoántropos aquí? – Xiao sonrió de lado.

—Sou Jin y yo trabajamos en ello. Conforme experimentábamos con los autómatas nos dimos cuenta que uno de los factores más complicados de modificar era la personalidad y el pensamiento crítico. Un adulto tiene su mentalidad ya construida, cuestiones como esas debilitan mucho el acondicionamiento si ya tienes información relevante en la psique. Un autómata puede serlo siempre y cuando el individuo esté dispuesto a abandonar sus ideales para ser una marioneta. Torturarles no era una opción, así que debíamos hacer todo lo posible para convencerlos. – sonrió, Suen tuvo un escalofrío. —Poco a poco, caímos en una conclusión. Se necesitaban individuos jóvenes para crear autómatas verdaderos.

—¿Jóvenes? ¿Se refiere a niños?

—No, los niños son volubles, pero difíciles de manejar. Un niño viviría aterrorizado y con mayores probabilidades de morir a causa del catalizador. – se estaba refiriendo a la Invigonina. —Te lo contaré de una vez, dado que serás mi colega a partir de ahora, querido Suen. – colocó una de sus manos en su hombre y sus dedos se apretaron contra los músculos del médico. —Tras los autómatas, caímos en varios hechos. La Invigonina era una droga muy potente, teníamos que modificarla y disminuir la dosis si queríamos usarla adecuadamente. Otra cosa fue que los autómatas en realidad nunca eran completamente huecos de pensamiento. Al tratar con adultos lo que sucedía era que simplemente los entrenáramos a base de terapia mental para obedecer sin chistar, pero nunca logramos quitar el complemento más importante.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Su humanidad.

—¿Su… humanidad?

—Así es. – liberó a Suen y se recargó en la mesa. —La Invigonina inducía un estado eufórico peligroso, pero nos dimos cuenta que podía ser canalizado. Necesitábamos personas jóvenes, pero no demasiado, que resistieran los estragos de la droga en su organismo, así mismo, cuyas personalidades aun no estuvieran definidas y por lo tanto fuesen fáciles de manejar. Era necesario que los especímenes contaran con una buena condición física y alfabetismo suficiente para comprender ordenes escritas y dictadas. En pocas palabras, adolescentes. – Suen comenzó a comprender poco a poco. —¿Sabía usted, doctor Yao, que uno de los efectos secundarios de la Invigonina es un episodio maníaco seguido de una depresivo?

—¿Se refiere a un trastorno de bipolaridad?

—Sí, algo así.

—Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver con…?

—Durante el episodio maniaco los sujetos de prueba experimentaban muchas fases, iban desde delirios, alucinaciones y agitación psicomotriz, pero… en medio de su locura encontramos algo en donde romper aquello que hizo fallar el proyecto anterior.

—¿El proyecto anterior? – susurró. —¿Qué fue lo que encontraron, General?

—Un punto crítico. Así podíamos romper su humanidad y crear soldados aún más poderosos que los autómatas.

—¿Señor?

—Zoántropos. – algo en Suen se reavivó, no supo qué hasta que se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban temblando ligeramente. ¿Sería miedo, excitación, tal vez cansancio? ¿Qué podía ser aquella extraña sensación?

—Pe-pero… ¿Cómo?

—Doctor Suen. – Xiao palpó su espalda en un signo aparente de camaradería. —¿Se encuentra bien? Está pálido.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien.

—Tome un poco de agua. – le pasó el vaso y él la tomó. Ya un poco más tranquilo Suen le miró con intriga en sus ojos.

—General…

—¿Sí?

—Si entonces necesita pacientes jóvenes para crear zoántropos, ¿Qué será de la chica? ¿Cuál es su propósito entonces? – esa era la interrogante en primer lugar.

—No será posible transformarla en un zoántropo, es cierto… No obstante, tengo diferentes planes para ella. – se levantó y miró un reloj que estaba en la pared. —Se hace tarde, lleven a la chica a la sala de condicionamiento. La misma que a los demás.

—¿Quiere probar el implante?

—Exactamente, iniciaremos su conversión de inmediato.

—¿Su conversión?- esta vez Xiao lo ignoró y se adelantó. Antes de cruzar la puerta del comedor Suen escuchó una orden.

—Apresúrate, Suen.

—Sí, señor. – lo vio alejarse y se encaminó al sitio predicho. Si bien su conversación había sido por demás reveladora, seguía sin entender sus verdaderos propósitos para con la chica.

…

Para cuando sus ojos reaccionaron, la oscuridad no se había ido. Marinette tenía una sensación extraña que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Se trataba de un hormigueo que le acosaba mediante cosquillas. Además de eso, estaba mareada y poco lúcida. La oscuridad no ayudaba. A tientas, supo que se encontraba en una camilla, pero a diferencia de la última vez, estaba libre tanto de manos como de pies.

Esperó un momento para espabilarse y con cuidado bajó de la cama. Las piernas no respondieron de a primeras y se hincó debido a su propia debilidad. Era normal, no había comido nada en las últimas horas, había sido sometida a estrés metabólico por la cirugía, además de que su vigilia se alternaba con periodos adversos de sueño.

Todo estaba terriblemente oscuro, cuando consiguió ponerse de pie, intentó tocar alguna pared o trasto que le indicara en donde estaba. Finalmente topó con el concreto firme de un muro. Respiró cansinamente mientras se estiraba para reconocer más de éste. Tal vez habría una puerta y así huir de ahí, aunque la posibilidad de encontrar la puerta abierta era nula.

—122, me alegra que estés activa. – su respiración se detuvo y su corazón se aceleró. Lo admitió, estaba asustada. Se obligó a espabilar y buscó alguna clase de señal para ubicar a su captor. —No te molestes, estás en un cuarto blindado, nada entra ni sale de él. –Marinette tragó saliva.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? – preguntó en voz baja, la garganta para variar, le dolía.

—Vamos a iniciar tu propio protocolo.

—¿Mi protocolo? – esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más sospechoso.

—Habíamos hecho un trato, ¿No es así? Tú obedecerías todas mis órdenes, sin importar qué.

—Usted me mintió. – susurró Marinette, furiosa.

—No, 122, tú perdiste. – hubo un silencio. —Iniciemos: 122LB endereza tu postura. – Marinette se preguntó cómo es que él podía verla si se supone no había ninguna clase de cámara en la habitación. Supuso que sí debía de haber, pero ella no podía verla. —122, endereza tu postura. – ordenó Xiao por el altavoz otra vez. Marinette no obedeció.

—No lo haré.

—¿Estás segura? – sabía manejar a sujetos tercos, Xiao tenía demasiada experiencia.

—No te obedeceré. – protestó la chica.

—Muy bien. – tras unos segundos todo pareció apagarse pero la expectativa de Marinette se convirtió en dolor cuando de la nada, su cuerpo se retorció involuntariamente ante una descarga eléctrica.

Exclamó sin aliento mientras la sacudida la tiraba al suelo. El cosquilleo final le hizo intentar incorporarse, asustada. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿De dónde provino? Se volteó buscando alguna clase de interruptor o máquina, pero sólo había oscuridad.

—122, endereza tu postura.

—¡No! – al negarse otro latigazo le retorció entera. Las piernas de la mujer se doblegaron y volvió a caer. La parrilla costal le dolió al hacerlo, pues se golpeó dado que sus manos no respondieron a tiempo para impedir el choque. Volvió a gritar mientras su espalda se encorvaba y rectificaba, como si le halaran de un extremo a otro y la zarandearan sin cuidado. Jamás había sentido algo semejante.

—122, levántate y endereza tu postura. – volvió a ordenar Xiao.

—No… - musitó, pero él le escuchó. Los susurros de Marinette se transformaron en más gritos roncos cuando otra corriente le removió de la columna a las extremidades. La electricidad la paralizó por completo y duró varios minutos inconscientes. Cuando recuperó el conocimiento estaba nuevamente en la camilla, alguien debió entrar y reposicionarla.

Se sentía tremendamente fatigada, le dolían los músculos y su corazón estaba tan agitado que le costaba respirar.

—122, baja de la camilla. – ordenó Xiao otra vez. Ella no le hizo caso. Un chispazo golpeó su espalda y la hizo saltar, se dio de bruces al suelo. —Bien, ya estás fuera de la cama. – ella frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué no haces esto más sencillo, 122? Si cumples mis órdenes, no tendrás que sufrir tanto dolor.

—E-Eres un monstruo… - desafió ella. Se alzó poco a poco. —N-No dejaré que me doblegues. – sus signos vitales estaban alterados, Xiao se fijó más en los monitores infrarrojos que tenía en su cabina que la amenaza de la chica.

—122, ¿En verdad crees que con esa actitud todo se resolverá? Piénsalo detenidamente, ¿Cuáles son tus probabilidades de cumplir tus amenazas?

—No me subestimes. – gruñó.

—Creo que tienes demasiada confianza en ti.

—Saldré de aquí… - tosió un poco. —Y Adrien vendrá conmigo.

—Interesante. – Suen, quien estaba al lado de Xiao sintió de nuevo un pálpito escabroso cuando le vio sonreír. —Alguna vez fui como tú, 122. También fui un idealista y creí que el mundo caería a mis pies. – Marinette se tomó su tiempo para calmar su corazón. —¿Pero sabes qué descubrí?

—¿Qué? – respondió con verdadera ansiedad.

—Que el mundo es un sitio cruel y desalmado. – una corriente eléctrica, más intensa que las anteriores la hizo gritar otra vez, Marinette se desplomó en una convulsión dolorosa, en el suelo se sacudió aún más y tras terminar ésta la chica quedó inmóvil. —Suen, envié a un equipo médico a la sala, necesitará reanimación.

—¡En seguida! – ya estaban listos los enfermeros entraron a la sala y en unos cuantos segundos más ya habían iniciado las maniobras y la administración de medicamentos. —Esa descarga fue mucho más de lo que podía soportar señor. – señaló el joven médico.

—Necesita escarmentarse. – Xiao se recargó cómodamente en su silla.

—Sigo sin entender… ¿Qué es lo que quiere de ella? – el militar le miró malhumorado y Suen retrocedió.

—Voy a destruir su espíritu. – dijo finalmente. —Voy a moler toda esa impertinencia y convertirla en una marioneta. – había mucho odio en sus palabras. —Esa mujer… me recuerda mucho a mí, no puedo tolerarlo. Su sola existencia me molesta. Transformaré su mirada decida y su estúpida convicción a mi antojo, se convertirá en una extensión de mí, lograré algo que no conseguí en el pasado.

—¿Señor? – Suen retrocedió un poco.

—Será mi amuleto de la suerte. – la sonrisa de Xiao se amplió.

Las sospechas de Suen se dispararon, el escalofrió cambio a una zarandeada de pies a cabeza. El miedo que le guardaba al general se hizo un poco más palpable. Conectó entonces la conversación que acababan de tener y lo que estaba pasando en el momento. Tenía poco de conocerlo y sin embargo, pudo ver más allá de su oscuridad.

—Desde el principio no quería convertirla en una zoántropo. – concluyó Suen, en voz baja. Xiao le miró mientras sonreía. —Su objetivo siempre fue volverla…

—Un autómata. – completó Xiao. —Tomaré lo que tiene y lo transformaré a mi placer. – el equipo médico llamó otra vez, la chica estaba fuera de peligro.

—Pe-Pero señor, ¿No acaba de decir que es complicado cambiar la forma de pensar de una persona?

—El pasado ya no me ata, Suen. – Xiao caminó a un gabinete, sacó un pequeño frasco, la etiqueta se leía como: Invigonina. —Todos tienen un punto de quiebre, incluso los más indómitos. – le pasó el medicamento. —No hay más reglas de por medio. – caminó hacia afuera de la cabina. —A partir de ahora, tendremos un poco más de trabajo. Da por terminada la sesión, ahora sabemos que el dispositivo funciona.

—¿Qué hago con esto, General? – señaló el pequeño frasco, Xiao le miró y frunció el ceño.

—Use la imaginación, Suen. – Xiao abandonó el sitio en medio de la oscuridad.

…

 _Autómata:_ _Máquina automática programable capaz de realizar determinadas operaciones de manera autónoma y sustituir a los seres humanos en algunas tareas, en especial las pesadas, repetitivas o peligrosas._

…

 **Continuará…**

 **Vemos más del pasado de Xiao. El objetivo de esto es volver tridimensional a los personajes y justificar su personalidad para su posterior desarrollo, espero les haya parecido intrigante. Como ven, este capítulo estuvo un poco más enfocado a Marinette y Xiao, luego veremos la interacción de la pareja nuevamente, pero por ahora es necesario sembrar hechos para el futuro. Nos veremos en la próxima entrega, gracias por leer.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	8. Quiebre

**¡Hola, gente! Pues verán, en este capítulo veremos de forma importante una poco de la evolución de Marinette a merced de Xiao y compañía. Nunca está demás decir que este fic puede contener situaciones que incomoden a algunos, por lo que se sugiere discreción.**

 **Ahora bien, con ustedes:**

* * *

 **-8-**

 **Quiebre.**

* * *

— _¿No lo entiendes, Sou? Ellos nos han traicionado a nosotros, no al revés._

— _No lo sé, Xiao. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?_

— _No te lo preguntes tanto, compañero, es clara la respuesta._

— _Sí, me consta. Pero… ¿Llevar a cabo este proyecto…? No veo en qué cambiaría las cosas._

— _Ellos decidieron hacerlo así. Nosotros le daremos una probada de su propia medicina._

— _¿Crees que lo logremos? La zoantropía es una enfermedad sumamente rara._

— _Amigo mío, tenemos todo para triunfar. Ellos no nos encontrarán aquí, muy pocos saben en dónde está el laboratorio y si quedan personas, no hablarán, te lo prometo._

— _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

— _Me he asegurado._

—…

— _¿Estarás conmigo?_

— _Necesitaremos sujetos de prueba._

— _Ya pensé en ello._

— _Comprendo… ¿Y qué usaremos de arquetipo?_

— _Eso, mi amigo, también ya lo tengo resuelto._

…

Recordar a su viejo compañero de trabajo le ponía de malas. Ya había pasado el tiempo y la herida continuaba abierta. Sou Jin había sido un grandioso médico y farmacólogo. Su creación, la Invigonina era un medicamento potencialmente bueno para el tratamiento cardiovascular o estimulante del sistema nervioso en ambas divisiones fisiológicas (autónomo y central). Su investigación en los campos psiquiátricos también era respetables. El doctor Sou Jin era una persona brillante.

Pero como todo ser humano tenía defectos y los más prominentes era su irremediable cobardía. Sou Jin se había unido al proyecto militar para crear autómatas debido a que prácticamente se sintió intimidado cuando dos oficiales entraron a su centro de trabajo con la petición. Lo habían halagado y atemorizado en el momento. Fue debida a esta característica que cuando ocurrió el altercado de hacía unos años siguió ciegamente a Xiao en aquella venganza tan rebuscada.

Lo que le parecía aún más impresionante el que Sou Jin se hubiese atrevido a desafiarle de esa manera. Él se había conseguido colar y fugarse no sin antes sabotear el proyecto MTR, mismo en el cual habían trabajado por más de cinco años. En algún momento, Sou Jin vio la oportunidad perfecta, se apresuró destruir cuantos frascos de Invigonina tenía y desaparecer los archivos pertinentes, cuando se dio cuenta que se quedaría atrás si no se escapaba pronto, corrió cuan perro cobarde sin mirar atrás.

Xiao estaba furioso y no sólo eso, sino que todo el trabajo que habían avanzado entre los dos se había borrado inevitablemente, complicando aún más su venganza. La vieja ira ahora se combinaba con otro rencor que recorría todos sus huesos… y Xiao expresaba esos sentimientos con suma claridad.

—De nuevo. – dijo en su altavoz. Adrien respondió a su llamado. Se encontraban en una pista a cielo cerrado que estaba dentro de las instalaciones. Diferente a las jaulas del coliseo, pero con equipo para entrenamiento. Había pasado ya dos años desde lo ocurrido aquella noche lluviosa. Dos años en los que los cambios en el trato de los zoántropos no les dejaron otra opción que obedecer sin chistar.

Desde el implemento de los que les colocaron los dispositivos, el control de los sujetos de prueba fue a la alza. La electricidad se modificó de tal manera que no fuera peligrosa para el corazón, pero que sí les causara dolor. De esta forma, los sujetos obedecían todo el tiempo sin necesidad de hacerlos convulsionar o tener arritmias.

Había sido un proceso arduo y doloroso, pero con esto, Xiao estaba consiguiendo que sus sujetos de prueba respondieran tanto en estado animal como en humano. Justo en estos momentos, Adrien estaba haciendo una rutina de ejercicios impuesta por él. Consistía en correr la pista sin dejar pasar ningún obstáculo por alto. Le hacía correr entre los aparatos mecánicos como barras paralelas, aros y lianas. La rutina terminaba con él haciendo saltos de altura hasta un circuito en donde debía escalar con sus propias manos. La pista era lo suficientemente grande como para hacerle correr por horas, por lo que una rutina tardaba en general varios minutos si se hacía con precisión.

Adrien Agreste, o como él solía llamarla, 314CN se estaba convirtiendo en su mejor sujeto de prueba, sólo superado por el Sabueso, quien le obedecía sin chistar y eficientemente.

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana y Adrien corría, sin estar transformado en su versión más salvaje, por la pista mientras sus músculos y largos cabellos se balanceaban en el vaivén de su carrera. Era la tercera vez que lo hacía y en cada momento se le exigía completara el circuito con menos tiempo que al inicio. Obviamente no parecía ser algo lógico, dado que mientras más ejecutara el ejercicio más se cansaría, pero más le valía hacerlo si no quería que le electrocutaran.

Finalmente, Adrien afianzó sus dedos en el terreno rugoso de la pared a escalar y cuando estuvo listo para descender se deslizó con maestría por medio de una superficie inclinada. Su condición física en esta instancia era envidiable y ciertamente estaba lo suficientemente entrenado como para superar los retos que Xiao le imponía.

—Bien, descansa. – pidió Xiao y Adrien concertó a sentarse precipitadamente en el suelo. Jadeó sonoramente, sentía que sus piernas temblar y acalambrársele. Tenía mucho tiempo corriendo sin mediar descanso o probar agua, era normal que se sintiera así.

Se le acercaron dos hombres, como siempre, estos estaban uniformados y portaban equipo especial en caso de que le atacara. Si bien Adrien se comportaba tranquilamente desde hacía dos años, nunca estaba de más prevenir.

—Levántate, 314, es hora de ir a tu celda. – éste sacó unas esposas. —Extiende las manos. – ordenó autoritario el muchacho obedeció mientras ladeaba la cabeza para que su pelo crecido no le entrase a los ojos. Lo esposaron y ayudaron a levantarse, todavía estaba dolorido por la carrera.

Xiao lo miró siendo escoltado fuera de la pista con una sonrisa.

—314 tiene un excelente rendimiento, General. – comentó Suen, mientras apuntaba en una base de datos electrónica los hallazgos del día de hoy.

—Es muy dócil también. – comentó en voz baja. —¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

—La técnica que usó fue útil. Incluso los demás se han mostrado complacientes.

—Supongo que sí. – Xiao se cruzó de brazos. —No todos, pero sí la mayoría.

—¿Se refiere a 517GR? He estado trabajando con él, creo que la terapia psicológica de inmersión será fructífera. Los gorilas por naturaleza son indomables, pero quizás…

—Oh, no me refiero a él. – Xiao se levantó con parsimonia de su asiento, tomo una taza de la cual aún humeaba un poco de té caliente. —¿Está en la sala de confinamiento silencioso, no? Nuestro pequeño amuleto. – especificó al ver que Suen no respondía.

—Sí, señor, está ahí. Hemos puesto la grabación para la inducción del gatillo psicológico.

—Ya veo. – caminó y Suen le siguió. —Iré a supervisarlo en persona, ¿Qué avances me tienes al respecto de ella?

—No muchos.

—¿Su estado físico?

—Muy bueno, señor. Ya es capaz de hacer la rutina completa sin fatigarse, además de que sus exámenes de laboratorio corroboran su metabolismo.

—¿Lograste solucionar la anemia?

—Sí, después de mucho tiempo conseguimos que comiera.

—Y pensar que decidió ponerse en huelga de hambre por cuenta propia. –abrió una puerta que daba a una cabina. —¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo con esta absurda huelga?

—Dos semanas.

—¿Tanto? Tiene una fuerza de voluntad impresionante. – comentó con ligereza, en una risa pequeña.

—No obstante, obedece las órdenes.

—Eso es bueno. – se sentó frente a un tablero y enfocó una cámara infrarroja. Marinette se encontraba recostada en una camilla, atada con amarres de cuero, lo usual, mientras una y otra vez una grabadora repetía palabras en un ciclo interminable. —Se porta dócil. – señaló Xiao.

—Las primeras veces estuvo gritando, pero por cada palabra que decía se le administraba una descarga eléctrica. Actualmente ha comprendido que no debe decir nada y sólo escuchar.

—¿No se habrá quedado dormida, o sí?

—No, estamos monitorizando sus signos vitales, ella continua en vigilia.

—Perfecto. –entrelazó sus dedos frente a su rostro. —¿Cuánto tiempo lleva escuchando la grabación?

—El tiempo que 314 ha estado corriendo… Unas dos horas.

—Ya veo. – detuvo la grabación aplastando un botón. Por cómo Marinette apretujó su cuerpo en los amarres, Xiao supo que estaba alerta. —Enciende el altavoz. –las bocinas hicieron un pequeño ruido de estática, pero después todo se aclaró. —Lucky Charm. – dijo claro y pastoso. Marinette aceleró su respiración. —122, levántate. – ella hizo un esfuerzo, pero todavía seguía sujeta. —Detente. Buena chica. – señaló a Suen para que alguien entrara a la sala. Un enfermero lo hizo tiempo después, desató a Marinette y se fue de ahí rápidamente. En plena oscuridad, Xiao apreciaba los movimientos delicados de la chica. —No te he ordenado que te muevas, 122. – habló Xiao, ella se tensó y se quedó paralizada, esperando órdenes. —¿Recuerdas lo que debes responder? – no se escuchó nada del otro lado. —Dilo. – pidió Xiao, impaciente. Marinette no respondió del otro lado. —Será como quieras. – una nueva corriente eléctrica, algo a lo que la chica ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse la sacudió, lanzándola de la camilla al suelo.

—Desde que iniciamos el condicionamiento memtal, su comportamiento ha sido más tranquilo y complaciente, pero continua negándose a obedecer abiertamente.

—No me preocuparía por eso, Suen. Crear un autómata lleva tiempo, pero nosotros tenemos ventaja sobre el pasado.

—¿Ventaja, General?

—Sí. Podemos usar la tortura. – Suen sintió un escalofrió. —Sáquela de ahí, debemos ponerla en sintonía con sus actividades físicas. Recuerde que no puede retrasarse. Debe aprender sobre defensa personal y la pista de tiro. La condición física es sumamente importante.

—Por cierto, General. Desde que 122 está aprendiendo defensa personal su comportamiento volvió a la alza con su testarudez.

—Es normal. El acondicionamiento causa una sensación de autosuficiencia, por eso es necesario intensificar su educación psicológica, para que comprenda que si está haciendo ejercicio y le estamos entrenando es para nuestro servicio.

—Es muy terca.

—Suen, a estas alturas de nuestro trabajo deberías comprender que esas sólo son fases. Nuestro pequeño capullo simplemente debe ser disciplinado. Es algo muy sencillo. –Xiao masajeó su nuca. —Cuando termine con sus deberes atléticos envíela a la sala de aseo. Le daremos un baño y dejaremos que descanse, en la noche continuaremos con la terapia de inmersión psicológica.

—Usted también necesita descansar.

—Lo sé. – se estiró y miró el monitor, los enfermeros ya la estaban retirando en una camilla. —Te dejaré a cargo unas horas, avísame si hay alguna novedad.

—De hecho, las hay, señor. – Xiao se detuvo en seco, ya iba hacía la puerta.

—¿Ah sí?

—1216 regresó. – el sueño desapareció del rostro de Xiao.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hace unos minutos, había ido a avisarse, de hecho.

—¿Trajo algo nuevo? – se apresuró a las celdas.

—Está en el área de hospitalización, señor. – Xiao dio media vuelta. —Pero le adelantaré al decirle que no. – entonces Xiao detuvo su andar. —No pudo encontrarlo.

—Ya veo, regresó con las manos vacías.

—Sí, lo lamento, General.

—Hmm. – él relajó sus músculos. —Está bien. Sigan investigando.- ahora caminó con más calma, de nuevo a su dormitorio.

—¿Irá a descansar, señor?

—Así es. – volvió a masajearse la nuca. —Si se ofrece algo más, notifícamelo.

—De acuerdo. – lo vio perderse por los pasillos. Suen respiró con un poco menos de tensión. Siempre que hablaba con Xiao sentía dolor en todos los músculos de su espalda. A pesar de ya tener dos años y medio con él, la interacción siempre era incómoda.

Dándose un poco de espacio, Suen dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones y se dirigió hacia la pista de ejercicios, si todo estaba siendo ejecutado como era debido, Marinette ya debía encontrarse ahí ejercitándose como siempre.

Después de la incursión de la chica las cosas se habían puesto un tanto intensas. Suen aún lo recordaba. Modificar a Marinette había sido todo un reto, aunque quizá esto lo decía porque era la primera vez que se encargaba de hacer tal cosa.

Todo el proceso de conversión de la chica caía en torno a un arquetipo diseñado de los experimentos anteriores a los zoántropos y autómatas. Para cambiarla era necesario más tiempo del que había creído. No podía imaginarse a su maestro haciendo todo lo que él había hecho. No sólo había que hacer de Marinette una autómata, había qué modificar hasta lo más pequeño de su personalidad, una tarea muy difícil. Para conseguir que la chica cooperase debían torturarle, amenazarle y castigarle. Pero eso no bastaba, también le impusieron un régimen alimenticio, una rutina de ejercicios en varios ámbitos y enseñanza de un arte marcial. La defensa personal, tal y como Xiao había dicho, consiguió darle esperanza a la mujer, no obstante, el implante siempre era un bálsamo para aplacar su independencia cada vez que ella se portaba rebelde.

Dos años habían pasado desde que su transformación inició y pese a que habían conseguido avanzar, Suen sentía que no iban a ninguna parte con la chica. 122LB, como Xiao insistía en que la llamasen, aún seguía siendo un hueso duro de roer. La última prueba de ello fue su huelga de hambre. La chica había dejado de comer voluntariamente cualquier cosa que le diesen. Eso, sumado a las sesiones de ejercicio, las cuales no suspendía por cierto, le debilitó sobremanera. Continuaban aplicándole la Invigonina antes de cada sesión psicológica de inmersión y ella, pese a sufrir de sus efectos, se reusaba a obedecer abiertamente.

Finalmente y al darse cuenta de lo poco que parecían avanzar, le amenazaron en hacerle una gastrostomía para introducirle el alimento. Una nutrición enteral sería complicado, pues lo intentaron una vez y Marinette se sacó la sonda lastimándose en el proceso.

—Si quiere que seas por las malas, será así. – le amenazó Xiao. Un día después estaban preparándola para quirófano. Marinette reaccionó entonces y dio su brazo a torcer. Reinició la alimentación y gracias a esto, su condición física mejoró notablemente.

Tras algunos días, los ejercicios se intensificaron, agregándose una clase especial para el aprendizaje del desplazamiento en un campo de fuego cruzado, lo cual era lo que justamente estaba haciendo. Suen miró los monitores mientras ella corría en medio de un camino minado con bombas de arena y balas de pintura. La ponían a correr sólo con su traje de manta y descalza. Había muy pocos lugares en donde esconderse y por ello lo ideal era que corriera sin detenerse de un punto seguro al otro.

Suen no comprendía mucho la utilidad de esto, pero sí entendía que los propósitos de Xiao iban más allá de lo convencional. De hecho, había puesto a todos sus sujetos a entrenar en semejante campo. Dos veces por día, debían correr, una hora dedicada a cada uno. Como no tenían armaduras las balas y las explosiones de arena les lastimaban, por lo que el no sufrir esa clase de lesión era suficiente incentivo. En el caso de Marinette todo era durante su "forma" civil, no obstante, Xiao le había dicho que una vez que consiguieran sumirla en un estado catártico lograrían controlarla como a una maquina a control remoto, de tal forma que sus movimientos quedarían plantados en su subconsciente y ella respondería en automático. Según Xiao, esa clase de ser era el modelo básico de un autómata.

El joven médico sintió pena por la chica, quien precisamente en este momento había dado un paso en falso y chocado con una mina. La arena le lastimó los ojos y le hizo retroceder. Prontamente, las balas de pintura le asaltaron por la espalda, ella se retorció y se protegió la cabeza. Jadeando recuperó fuerzas y volvió a caminar hacia el frente. No le permitían intervenir en los procedimientos, así que Suen esperó a que ella encontrara la respuesta a tan cruel acertijo.

Estaba cerca del puesto seguro, se tallaba los ojos constantemente y no era capaz de ubicar bien su trayectoria. De pronto, pisó otra mina y el estallido le alzó de un pie. Marinette rodó por el terreno nuevamente. Suen miró en silencio como ella se arrastraba ahora.

—¿Qué tanta es la potencia de las balas?

—Lo usual. – mencionó el técnico que operaba el sistema, un soldado ligeramente mayor que él.

—¿Cuánto tiempo le falta para que termine su entrenamiento?

—Tiene sólo 20 minutos ahí. – señaló el soldado mientras lentamente bebía un poco de café.

—Parece que hasta aquí ha terminado.

—Oh, se ha colocado a salvo. – señaló el hombre. Marinette se escondió bajo un pedazo de madera que estaba tirado ahí, parte de la escenografía y se estaba protegiendo con él. Suen se sentó y cruzó sus brazos.

—Veamos cuanto tiempo es capaz de continuar. –una gota de sudor rodó por su sien.

…

Marinette exclamó adolorida. Las balas no le rompían la piel, pero sí le causaban moretones. Además de que, como estaba al descubierto el suplicio aumentaba. Se acarició una pierna, la que había pisado la mina de arena. La tenía entumecida y dolorida. Miró al frente, todavía le quedaba mucho para avanzar a la zona segura. Se dijo a sí misma, ¿Podría conseguirlo? Miró sus manos, estaban pálidas y temblorosas, toda su anatomía lucía deplorable. Se preguntó a si misma cuanto sería capaz de resistir.

Había pasado mucho tiempo encerrada en esas instalaciones, tanto que no estaba segura de cuanto tenía ahí. Cada nuevo día era una tortura, literalmente. Le obligaban a entrenar, le alimentaban con comida insípida y grumosa, argumentando que eran pastas llenas de vitaminas y nutrientes para su cuerpo. Le habían colocado Invigonina, aquella sustancia la volvía loca. Lo efectos estupefacientes le volvían en una desquiciada, se comportaba agresivamente pero dócil a la vez. Su sistema nervioso era volátil cada vez que esa cosa entraba a su sistema; y lo que venía después era sumamente agotador. Se sentía pesada como una roca y era perfectamente manejable. En ese estado, irónicamente, captaba mucho mejor las cosas y siempre iba a parar al mismo sitio, la cámara de inmersión psicológica.

Estaba muy cansada y asustada. Terriblemente apaleada, frágil. Justo ahora, sentía que su cuerpo decaía cada vez más. Tentada y perturbada a la vez, escuchaba como las balas de pintura daban contra el tablón que le protegía improvisadamente sin tregua. Se había acomodado de tal manera que no tenían posibilidad de darle, a no ser que decidiera escapar de ahí. No obstante, no fue capaz de enfrentarse a esa realidad. Estaba tan cansada que su instinto le gritaba que se mantuviera recostada y no hiciera más. Tarde o temprano las municiones se acabarían y cuando eso sucediera ella lograría correr lo más rápido posible al extremo seguro.

Cerró los ojos, éstos le ardían tanto que temía haberse lastimado las corneas. Le lloraban por la irritación, pero no quería limpiarse directamente con las manos por que las tenía sucias.

Marinette suspiró mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se destensara un poco. Todo su ser se encontraba abatido. ¿Dos años? Sí, tal vez dos años. Llegó a esa conclusión. Siempre pensaba en el pasado. Siempre que estaba recostada en la oscuridad de su celda, recordaba aquellos días cuando era una estudiante. Cuando iba con sus amigos y padres al cine, al parque, a obras de teatro… Cuando conoció a Alya, su primer día de escuela, Adrien…

Adrien.

Él siempre estaba en su mente, no había ni un solo día que no pensase en su compañero. Después de la separación no había vuelto a saber nada de él. Xiao era especialmente cuidadoso de no mencionar nada al respecto cuando estaba con ella. Sabía que, al igual que ella, Adrien continuaba en los laboratorios, pero fuera de eso no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que tal estaría.

Suspiró y un mechón de cabello resbaló desde su espalda hasta su hombro. Le había crecido mucho el pelo. Personalmente no le gustaba tenerlo largo, pero eso era una muestra de su esclavitud. ¿Adrien también tendría largo el cabello? Lo recordó aquella noche, cuando herido y perdido llegó a la granja de sus tíos. Entonces tenía mechas de hilos dorados que descendían por su rostro y cuello. Imaginó que ahora tal vez también los tendría largos. Cómo le gustaría cortárselo, acariciarle su suave melena entre sus dedos, colar con cuidado sus manos sobre su espalda, sus hombros y lentamente resbalar hasta su pecho, para complementar con un abrazo cálido.

—¿Umm? –Marinette respondió al sentir la humedad de sus ojos ahora rodando libremente por sus mejillas. No pudo resistir el impulso de tocarse la piel con sus manos delgaduchas. Apreció sus propias lágrimas por unos segundos, distraídamente, como si no supiera que eran y entonces, un latido de su propio corazón le hizo recordar la situación en la que se encontraba.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? – se dijo a sí misma, su voz le sonó tan ajena. Miró el campo de batalla, aún lloraba. —Oh, sí, ya lo recuerdo. – sus ojos estaban fijos en la entrada. Sus sentidos estaban embotados, pero supo reconocer el terreno. Marinette miró de soslayo en dirección a las cámaras, siempre sabía en donde se escondían, con el paso del tiempo supo identificarlas. Miró después al frente, el sitio seguro estaba a unos cuantos cientos de metros. Se cuestionó internamente, ¿Qué sentido tenía? Había luchado tanto tiempo contra el dominio de Xiao, ¿Qué haría este instante diferente? ¿En realidad sería capaz de levantarse y triunfar pese a su mala suerte? Miró sus manos, sus dedos, sus uñas, su cuerpo.

Estaba atrapada bajo una rampa de madera esperando sobrevivir. Las balas no habían dejado de sonar sobre su espalda, incluso las cámaras estaban fijas en la rendija que le daba acceso a la salida, pues era seguro que una vez que saliese de su sitio volverían a golpearla con la fuerza de una tormenta.

Ella reflexionó y suspiró. Por más que lo pensara no encontraba sentido a nada. Le dolía a horrores la cabeza. Había estado gran parte de la madrugada con los efectos de la Invigonina y lo que quedaba de tiempo la habían sumergido en aquella oscura habitación mientras le inducían mensajes liminales y subliminales. Ella pensó, fervientemente, si todo esto valía la pena.

Suen miró atentamente el acercamiento de la cámara, estaba intrigado. 122 siempre se había portado desafiante, ¿Por qué ahora lucía diferente? Entonces él tomó un teléfono y marcó con avidez. En menos de cinco minutos, Xiao estaba en la sala, con un rostro de pocos amigos y una visión llena de pesadumbre. No obstante, cuando sus ojos enfocaron a los de Marinette una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

—¿Puedes verlo, Suen? – el médico guardó silencio un rato y titubeó.

—¿General?

—Ahí está. – señaló el rostro afligido de la mujer. —Su punto de quiebre. – con premura se las arregló para apagar las luces, detuvo los disparos de las metralletas de pintura y dio a reproducir una grabadora en los altavoces. Marinette reconoció inmediatamente las palabras que ahí se repetían, se trataba de lo que le ponían en la sala de hipnoterapia, es decir, aquella oscura y en la que permanecía siempre atada. Sin pretenderlo demasiado, respiró con lentitud, las palabras la estaban adormeciendo, quizá porque su cuerpo ya estaba de por sí golpeado y exhausto, pero repentinamente aquellas palabras se volvían adictivas. Cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas seguían rodando. Los presentes observaron a través de las cámaras. Xiao tenía una sonrisa cada vez más grande.

—Sincroniza las palabras. – pidió al técnico. —Sólo un poco más. –pidió al aire, Marinette había dejado de llorar, pareciera que acababa de quedarse dormida sentada. —Detén la grabación y acciona el altavoz.

—Sí, general. – el hombre hizo todo lo que le pidió.

Repentinamente todo quedó en silencio, sólo Marinette quien estaba sentada en medio del campo de batalla tenía toda la atención del momento. Xiao se colocó detrás del micrófono.

—Lucky Charm. – dijo con voz gruesa, clara y gozosa. Marinette abrió los ojos, su mirada estaba pérdida.

—Et Parere. – contestó con voz monótona, en un tono neutral, ni muy fuerte ni muy bajo. Xiao soltó una carcajada y se sostuvo el rostro con alborozo.

—¡Está hecho, Suen! – le dio una palmada considerable. —Lo hemos logrado. – masculló para retener su grande sonrisa.

—¿Señor? –Suen no entendía de qué estaba hablando.

—Está rota. 122 entró en un punto de quiebre. – explicó. —Su humanidad pende de un hilo. – se acercó al micrófono otra vez. —Observa. – se aclaró la garganta. —122, sal de ese escondrijo, camina dos pasos al frente. – Marinette lo hizo en automático. Se arrastró fuera de la rampa y una vez fuera dio dos pasos.

—Imposible. – Suen estaba estupefacto.

—Lo hemos hecho, Suen. Creamos un autómata que carece de humanidad.

—¿Tan… pronto?

—Bueno, aún faltan hacer algunos ajustes, pero es nuestro primer paso al éxito, muchacho. – Xiao le dio otra palmada. —122 será nuestro mejor trabajo. Esto sólo es el comienzo. – profirió el militar. Los otros dos le miraron sorprendidos y después enfocaron su vista en Marinette. A pesar de que su rostro no reflejaba emociones, Suen aún podía ver las lágrimas que empapaban su rostro.

…

A veces Suen se preguntaba qué tan lejos podía llegar un solo hombre por cumplir sus ambiciones. Aunque desconocía mucho del contexto implicado en esta inesperada rivalidad, sí entendía lo esencial. Xiao odiaba a Sou Jin, también a otras personas, pero en este momento su atención estaba ubicada solamente en aquel hombre. Los esfuerzos de Xiao por encontrarlo iban y venían, siempre en la misma sintonía.

No fue hasta que, después de mucho experimentar a lo largo de 3 años y medio, llegó a una conclusión. Xiao era peligroso y cualquier cosa que se atravesase en su camino correría riesgos si estaba en su contra. Comprendía a su maestro, era imposible no temerle al General. Por más amable y sofisticado que se portase, el médico militar ostentaba un porte temible.

—Tenemos una señal satelital, General. – informó Mushi, el técnico más experimentado y longevo de la organización. Cualquier cosa que implicara perspicacia lo tenía a él como principal operante.

—¿Qué sucede? – era temprano, como siempre, Xiao estaba bebiendo su segunda taza de café y se le veía más relajado que otros días.

—Es 314, está cerca del cuartel.

—¿Regresa?

—Eso parece, señor. El dispositivo de rastreo ya tiene registrada la trayectoria. Por algún motivo, el sujeto de prueba dio media vuelta.

—Revisen sus registros satelitales y las grabaciones. Si estábamos cerca de su último paradero algo tendría que captar.

—De acuerdo.

—Envíen un helicóptero para su recuperación. Digan a Hian Pi que tiene trabajo. En caso de ser necesario que mantenga la red de radio abierta, si 314 se pone agresivo mi voz bastará.

—Sí, General. – el técnico marcó un celular personal, traspasó los datos al otro militar, que en cuanto a estrategia bélica, él era el segundo al mando.

—¿En dónde está Suen? – dio otro sorbo a la taza.

—Estoy aquí, General. – el médico, como era ya habitual, escribía distraídamente en registros de papel.

—¿Está todo listo? – Suen cerró la libreta en donde trabajaba y asintió. Al igual que Xiao, las ojeras ya eran una marca permanente en su rostro.

—Sí, pensé que querría supervisarlo en persona. – se levantó y caminó hacia otra cabina, Xiao le siguió despacio.

—Llámame cuando 314 regrese. – le pidió al Mushi, éste asintió.

—Sí, señor. – continua tecleando en la computadora, esa oficina era la principal en cuanto a comunicación. Se podría decir que el cerebro de las operaciones hacia el exterior.

—Seleccionamos al sujeto de prueba 1216LP dada su clasificación B en agresividad. En caso de que resultase ser poco fructífera la prueba, así 122LB no se lastimaría demasiado. – argumentó Suen mientras le mostraba los monitores. Marinette estaba sentada en las celdas previas a las jaulas del coliseo. Una cámara siempre vigilaba a los sujetos y en esas pequeñas habitaciones no había excepciones.

—Entiendo. – Xiao se sentó. —¿Aún no les has inducido el cambio?

—No, señor.

—Ambos están muy calmados.

—Sí. – Suen hizo un acercamiento.

—Bueno, Suen, esta será nuestra prueba de fuego. – argumentó el General. —Si 122 ha sido un experimento exitoso a no y el sacrificio de nuestro tiempo ha sido en vano, se resolverá a continuación. –se cruzó de brazos. —Deja pasar primero a 1216, induciremos su zoantropía al mismo tiempo que hago que 122 se repare para obedecer.

—Está bien. – se acercó a un soldado que se encargaba de supervisar las cámaras, le susurró al oído y éste por medio de una radio se comunicó con los enfermeros que estaban al otro extremo.

El proceso de conversión de Ruperto era el habitual, sólo que se había simplificado a lo largo de los años. Un proyector mostraba una luna llena y el muchacho, atraído por inercia, tenía sólo que estar unos segundos observando para sentir que le hervía la sangre. Un aullido comprobó que estaba transformado.

—Es el turno de 122. – por medio de una radio, las palabras le fueron dictadas a la chica en un orden especifico. —122, inicia código operativo. – dijo Xiao, ella asintió, su rostro no expresaba ninguna mueca. —Ut queant laxis. Resonare fibris. Mira gestorum. Famuli tuorum. Solve polluti. Labii reatum. Lucky Charm. – la voz del general resonó en los oídos de Marinette, ella asintió, más seria que antes.

—Et Parere. – respondió, sacándole una sonrisa al veterano.

—Estás lista, 122. Entra a la jaula y no hagas nada hasta que se te indique. – ella asintió y con cuidado entró por la celda.

Al otro extremo contempló los ojos del primer zoántropo que había enfrentado el día que llegó a las instalaciones. No había ninguna clase de expresión en su rostro. Tras tres años de estancia, lo único que quedaba de Marinette era aquel caparazón que todavía respiraba y comía. Su conciencia fue remplazada por órdenes y terceros, la chica se había convertido en un autómata.

Un gruñido les hizo ver que estaban listos, Xiao amplió su sonrisa, este era el verdadero momento culmine para el sujeto de prueba 122. Si la chica triunfaba, entonces podría decir que el no matarla había sido la mejor decisión de su vida.

—Estamos listos. – dijo Suen, había enfermeros detrás de las rejas en caso necesario. También las cámaras estaban listas para la documentación.

—1216LP, simulacro de entrenamiento activado, protocolo Lupus. Objetivo: Lesionar, no matar. – como respuesta el zoántropo emitió un gruñido. —122LB, simulacro de entrenamiento activado, protocolo: Coccinella. Objetivo: Inmovilizar y lesionar, no matar, ¿Está claro, 122? – la chica asintió, su cuerpo se tensó. —Comiencen. – y como si una campana hubiese tintineado en un cuadrilátero la cuenta regresiva llegó a su fin, los sujetos de prueba se prepararon para luchar.

El primero en atacar fue Ruperto. El hombre, enardecido como un lobo rabioso mostró los dientes y embistió. Su carrera fue súbita y se aproximó con gran velocidad contra Marinette, quien estaba de pie, sin mover un músculo. El muchacho dio un salto y se preparó para azotar con sus puños el rostro de la chica. No obstante, ella reaccionó, sus reflejos fueron perfectos, hizo rodar su cuerpo a un lado, utilizando las manos y las rodillas para deslizarse mientras el lobo golpeaba el suelo. No espero a que él respondiera primero, 122 atentó una buena patada en el estómago del zoántropo. El hombre exclamó al sentir el golpe, pero salvo el detenerse un segundo, se reincorporó rápidamente.

Las manos callosas del hombre lobo rodearon la circunferencia del pie de Marinette y con su envidiable fuerza la arrastró para mandarla a volar. La chica se desplazó por el aire hacia el concreto, no obstante, ya acostumbraba a este tipo de tratos, flexionó su cuerpo para retener la caía. Se puso de pie de inmediato y 1216 ya estaba sobre ella. Atacó con sus puños, mas la mujer fue capaz de leerlos perfectamente.

Durante su formación, la habían puesto a luchar contra otros hombres, incluso zoántropos y pese a que gano algunas batallas y perdió otras, siempre aprendía de sus encuentros. Lupus no conseguía tocarla y en su exasperación lanzó una mordida. La apresó de un hombro, era algo que ya antes le había hecho. En lugar de entrar en pánico, la chica entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, apretando en el proceso.

Al sentirla invadiéndole el hombre se lanzó con ella y la arrastró por el suelo, como si anduviera en cuatro patas. Marinette no emitió ninguna clase de queja, en lugar de gritar se aseguró de evaluar su situación.

En medio de las sacudidas e intentando estrangularle recurrió a algo más sucio. Su subconsciente le indicó que hacer, más que otra cosa. Una pierna recordó algo que había hecho con anterioridad para sobrevivir. Su empeine chocó contra la entrepierna del sujeto de prueba y más que obvio, el dolor le sacudió de pies a cabeza. El zoántropo exclamó abriendo la boca y liberándola. Se le quitó de encima para enroscarse sobre su cuerpo y aullar.

—¿Cómo diablos supo qué hacer? – preguntó el técnico impactado, Xiao no estaba sonriendo, estaba concentrado viendo la pelea.

Marinette se alejó a una distancia prudente y esperó.

—No esperes a que se recupere, 122, evalúa el terreno, consigue un arma. – llamó por la radio Xiao, ella le obedeció. Corrió a tomar una cadena que estaba ahí tirada, estaba por tomar un palo cuando 1216 regreso a la ofensiva. La embistió iracundo de frente. —Usa la cadena para apartarlo de ti. – la chica respondió a su orden. Conservando sus instintos para pelear, pero dejándose manipular por Xiao, le mostró lo bien elaborado que estaba su entrenamiento. Hizo girar la cadena entre sus dedos, atacó directo a la cara y le dio a Ruperto en la mejilla izquierda con parte del parpado. El zoántropo detuvo su andar y se llevó una mano a la región herida. Consiguió cortarle la piel. El lobo sintió la sangre y la llevó a sus labios para saborearla. Si bien la agresividad de un clase B podía llegar a C, nunca lo habían conseguido sin incitarles psicológicamente primero. 122 consiguió hacerlo al hacerle lamer su propia sangre.

Ruperto aulló mientras se incorporaba otra vez para atacar. Marinette lanzó la cadena nuevamente, pero este metió una mano y la enredó con la fuerza de la inercia. Haló a la chica hacia él y preparó su puño, la acción sorprendió a Marinette quien recibió el puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Exclamó adolorida, era la primera vez que se quejaba. Un golpe nuevo se aproximó a su rostro, pero fue más veloz. La extremidad dio contra el piso lastimando a su atacante.

La mano que tenía la cadena enredadera atacó también, repentinamente la chica se vio con el cuerpo del zoántropo sobre ella. Esta vez no pudo evitarlo y le ladeó el rostro ante la fuerza. No obstante, al igual que ella a él, la sacudida la hizo entrar en un estado enrabiado. Siendo más lista, se deslizó entre sus brazos y piernas, hasta salir por su parte trasera. Ruperto empezó a girar para encararle, pero Marinette quien aún sostenía la cadena tiro con fuerza.

Los eslabones le hicieron resbalar dado que lo tenía apresado de una mano y por si fuera poco el metal volvió a darle de lleno en la pelvis. El hombre exclamó víctima del daño colateral.

—Necesitemos conseguir una armadura para la entrepierna. – sugirió Xiao, al ver esto por segunda vez. Suen asintió.

La pelea no había terminado, Marinette aprovechó la longitud de la cadena, corrió alrededor suyo y lo hizo caer cuando le atoró un muslo. Una vez en el 1216LP estaba atrapado entre la maraña de hierro y el dolor, inesperadamente, Marinette saltó sobre él y le propinó un buen puñetazo en el rostro.

Con una mano sobre su estómago, mientras su pierna izquierda estaba atada y halaba a su otra extremidad por el amarre de la cadena, el hombre lobo se vio inmovilizado por la astucia de Marinette. Ahora ella sumida en la parte superior de su cuerpo le sostuvo un envite, intentó golpearle con la mano que tenía libre, la que estaba amoratada por haberle dado un buen puñetazo al suelo. La fuerza de la adrenalina motivó a la chica, su corazón funcionaba al doble y bombeó sangre tan rápido a su cerebro que le permitió reaccionar de repente. Le sostuvo de la muñeca y se encargó de darle otro puñetazo, esta vez en la nariz. Le dio bastante fuerte pues no tardó en hincharse y burbujear en carmesí. Le dio otro más y el zoántropo perdió fuerza en su forcejeo. El efecto de la transformación estaba pasándose, posiblemente por el dolor de las heridas que le habían hecho. Marinette en cambio, no se detuvo, con un coraje impresionante arremetió de nuevo contra su rostro, haciendo contrapeso e impidiéndole que éste se incorporara para quitársela de encima. En su última arremetida el hombre gimió y las barreras se derrumbaron en ella.

La realidad regresó a su mente a quemarropa. Parpadeó y detuvo toda actividad. Su cuerpo se paralizó al sentir el dolor recorrerle entera. Tenía la mitad izquierda de la cara tan inflamada que le impedía parpadear adecuadamente, su hombro derecho sangraba considerablemente, incluso la ropa estaba rota. Le punzaban los nudillos y el estómago. De hecho, respirar con normalidad le costaba trabajo.

—Los efectos de la inducción se terminaron. – señaló Suen. —Tuvimos un efecto similar al de la zoantropía, sólo que sin una conversión animal. – puntualizó. —Debe ser un efecto secundario a la saturación de receptores neurológicos y somáticos.

—Es un buen argumento. – Xiao continuaba viendo el monitor. Según el funcionamiento normal, los zoántropos tenía el aumento en sus capacidades físicas debido a que al ser medicados con la droga del Dr. Sou Jin, podían emular sus efecto con sólo tener arranques fuertes de estrés, como por ejemplo, una pelea. La sobre estimulación fisiológica potenciaba las secreciones normales en su cuerpo hasta darles un aumento momentáneo en sus capacidades. Algo increíble, que sólo habían logrado tras tantos años de experimentación.

Marinette, al ser expuesta a la droga repetidas veces, tenía el mismo efecto, pero sin el episodio maniático de los zoántropo al no haber sido creada de esa forma. Como era una autómata, su mente se mantenía, en teoría, en pausa hasta que el programador, es decir Xiao, le ordenase que hacer. La inmersión psicológica le ayudaba a contarla sus impulsos violentos mientras se le ordenase, no obstante, como todo ser vivo, su instinto de supervivencia le haría estresarse hasta sobre estimularse, tal y como los otros sujetos de prueba. Al sufrir esto, ella también sería capaz de pelear actuando por instinto.

Era el autómata perfecto, según las palabras de Xiao… y era verdad. No obstante, como era normal tras aquel momento de estrés venía el debilitamiento físico y mental. Por ello era que los gatillos se programaban entre misión y Xiao había insistido mucho en condicionarlos sin ser zoántropos. La conversión, era por así decirlo, un arma secreta y un aumento de poder en caso de emergencia.

La finalidad del experimento era ver cómo sería capaces de actuar tanto 122LB como cualquier otro sujeto de prueba en una lucha libre con inducción desde el principio. El resultado era fascinante.

Pero no para Marinette. Cada vez que se recuperaba de una inmersión se sentía cansada en todos los aspectos y la confusión no le ayudaba. Estaba asustada, pues venía mucha sangre entre sus dedos. A un hombre que le mirada tan aturdido como ella y un dolor corporal que seguramente era por el daño durante la batalla.

Lentamente bajó su mano y liberó a la del zoántropo para llevarlas a su pecho. Los dos respiraban con dificultad y palidecían segundo a segundo. Marinette observó que el sujeto estaba encadenado, tenía la nariz chorreando de sangre, así como los dientes empapados con más líquido bermellón. No quería saber si era de él o de ella, pero cualquiera que fuera no era agradable.

—122LB, levántate y retrocede. – pidió Xiao por el altavoz. Marinette lo hizo sin chistar. Cuando se incorporó sus rodillas temblaron por el agotamiento. Los enfermeros llegaron apresuradamente, ambos, tanto zoántropo como autómata no opusieron resistencia cuando les tomaron y dirigieron a direcciones diferentes. Ella miró por última vez al muchacho y susurró un lo siento mental mientras fijaba la vista al frente.

La pelea había concluido y la ganadora había sido ella, le gustase o no.

…

Xiao miró una vez más el video recopilatorio de la pelea de sus sujetos de prueba. Estaba impresionado de cómo Marinette había conseguido vencer sin ayuda. Pese a haber recibido tanto daño ella no había retrocedido. Cada vez que rebobinaba anotaba más y más detalles. Sus conclusiones arrojaban el dato de que la experimentación con la mujer había sido exitosa, pero no quería dejar pasar por alto ningún error posible.

—General. – Suen se le acercó, acababa de entrar. —Mushi me pidió que le entregara esto. – le dio un mapa trazado con coordenadas. Xiao abandonó su tarea para verlo de cerca.

—¿Cómo es que…? – Xiao se levantó impaciente.

—No entendí mucho su terminología, por lo que me pidió que le llamase.

—Iré enseguida. –se apresuró.

—General. – mas Suen le llamó a medio camino. —¿Esto es sobre el maestro Sou? – temía que le contestase. Xiao le miró de soslayo.—¿Sólo va a recuperarlo, no es así?

—Sí, Suen. Pronto lo tendremos con nosotros. – le dejó atrás, la mirada de Xiao reflejaba una llamarada interna.

Las cosas no podían ir mejor. Poco a poco las piezas de su despedazado corazón se unían hasta formar aquel sentimiento tan similar a la alegría que alguna vez sintió. Su venganza sería posible, ya no tenía dudas.

Por primera vez en su vida, las cosas parecían ir en su favor.

…

 _Quiebre: Acción o efecto de quebrar o quebrarse, física o figurativamente._

…

 **Continuará…**

 **Este capítulo es importante, por que es una transición en el tiempo, en la primera parte nos saltamos 2 años desde que Marinette llega a las instalaciones y en la segunda parte nos saltamos 1 año más, teniendo a una Marinette completamente convertida en un autómata, al menos en su mayoría. Es importante el hecho de mencionar tanto a Sou Jin, pues él es pieza clave para aclarar el pasado de Xiao y el proyecto MTR, el cual de hecho, ya he puesto mucho sobre la mesa XD.**

 **Espero les haya gustado. Disculpen la tardanza, pero estoy editando dos historias al mismo tiempo y éstas son de fandoms diferentes, por lo que deben tomar su tiempo también. Como sea, es posible que en tarde un poco más de lo habitual por que saldré de viaje la semana que viene a resolver asuntos académicos y laborales. Espero comprendan.**

 **Sin más por decir, les agradezco su atención y espero leer sus comentarios.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	9. Propósito

**Después de tanto tiempo al fin pude actualizar. Pido disculpas de antemano si ven errores y horrores de ortografía, le di una vista rápida, pero por si acaso. Ahora bien, este capítulo es muy importante, pues veremos a Marinette en acción de una forma intensa, o bueno, un tanto intensa. Está cargado de información sobre la trama, por lo que espero les guste mucho, con ustedes:**

* * *

 **-9-**

 **Propósito.**

* * *

Los ojos de Xiao tenían un color inusual que no podían notarse a simple vista. Eran tan claros como un verde aceitunado, pero al mismo tiempo, cuando había mucha luz, parecían tan hermosos como el color de un campo primaveral. Lo irónico en todo esto, era que su iris no determinaba su bondad, una verdadera pena.

Marinette por su lado lucía un hermoso azul celeste, que claramente hacía referencia a un inmenso firmamento de verano. Era como si, cada vez que viesen sus ojos, imaginaran un cielo en pleno mediodía. No obstante, el brillo de su iris era nublado por un rostro sin expresión y una máscara que Xiao le había colocado. Estos eran lentes especiales para detectar calor y ver en la oscuridad. Habían dotado a la chica de un intercomunicador que le permitiera escuchar cada palabra de su amo, no así, uno de los lentes tenía una cámara de video que era capaz de transmitir en vivo hacia un dron capaz de amplificar la señal y enviarla de forma satelital a su base.

Toda una tecnología lujosa, pero conseguirla había sido difícil y en virtud del sacrificio de otros. Cosa que Marinette desconocía. Habían cubierto, además, su cuerpo de un traje ligero pero resistente, no estaba segura cual era el material, pero éste le permitía regular de forma adecuada su temperatura, por poros pequeños que estaban distribuidos cuidadosamente a partes impermeables del agua, específicamente en donde se encontraban los moduladores y transmisores, que eran colocados generalmente en su espalda cubierto por la tela contra el agua para evitar un daño.

El traje cubría todo su cuerpo desde los pies hasta el cuello y era totalmente negro. Algo sospechoso a simple vista, pero sumamente conveniente si iba atacar de noche. Por encima del traje le habían puesto un cinturón. Ahí tenía un arma y municiones, así como una cuerda parecía a un látigo. Eran armas precarias, pero ella estaba entrenada de usar cualquier cosa con fin de obtener resultados. La comunicación siempre estaba fluyendo, por lo que no le dieron nada más. En caso necesario, tenía en un pequeño estuche en su espalda una jeringa cargada con Invigonina. Si Marinette estaba en aprietos y su estado autómata no era suficiente, Xiao planeaba ordenarle que se inyectara el líquido en una parte del muslo que era porosa, para que así pudiera entrar la aguda sin problemas.

En sí, eso le garantizaría un extra de energía y podría terminar la misión o morir en el intento. Por último, pero no menos importante, traía consigo un chaleco antibalas a su medida. Sólo cubría su tórax y parte del abdomen, por lo que el entrenamiento para esquivar era su más grande recurso para evitar heridas en las extremidades.

—Me gusta lo que veo. – Xiao miró su cintura, Marinette estaba completamente seria, evidentemente en su estado mental ausente. Eso era bueno, porque de no ser así, seguramente se vería tentada a usar el arma en su contra. No obstante Xiao se la había dado descargada y le había dejado un extra de municiones, el plan era que, durante su estado autómata ella colocara el cartucho ya fuera de las instalaciones. Para entonces, él le había enseñado, durante su estado obediente, a manejar un arma.

Cuando Marinette era un autómata se limitaba a aprender y responder de las órdenes que él le otorgaba. Al principio era peligroso, pues Xiao constantemente la había visto reaccionar de forma reacia a sus comandos, no obstante y con la práctica, ella se había vuelto dócil. Su método era efectivo y dado que ya estaba quebrada por dentro, podía reprimir cualquier intento de rebeldía repentina.

No había expresión en los ojos de la chica, sólo una mirada ausente en un punto indefinido de la habitación. Pocas veces Xiao se le había acercado en ese estado, generalmente lo hacía cuando estaba atada a una cama de hospital o suficientemente agotada como para no defenderse. Su presencia ahí, sólo confirmada el dominio sobre su mente, lo que desde el principio había querido con creces.

—Esto es para lo que te he entrenado, 122. – recitó con orgullo. —Aquí entre nos, tú eres diferente a los otros sujetos de prueba. – la miró de pies a cabeza. Su cabello, ya largo por el tiempo, estaba recogido en un perfecto chongo en la parte posterior de su cabeza, un enfermero había atado su pelo para que no le estorbara, él decía que sería más práctico que cortarlo y dejarlo parejo, a Xiao no le molestaba. En cambio dio una sonrisa aún mayor. La chica se había convertido en una mujer fuerte y deseable, a pesar de estar siempre en pantalones y camisetas de entrenamiento, todos los hombres ahí podían notarlo y para él no era la excepción, pero no iba a dejar que un bonito cuerpo le distrajera de su objetivo principal.

El cual era éste, que dentro de poco 122LB ejecutaría.

—Señor, está todo listo. – llegó un hombre uniformado a su lado.

—Bien, recuerden dejarla algunos kilómetros lejos del objetivo.

—Sí.

—Nada de ruido, ¿Entendido? El helicóptero es demasiado escandaloso.

—La dejaremos en un sitio en el cual nadie pueda escucharnos, ella tendrá que cazarlo después, ¿No es así como usted pidió?

—Así es. Me encantaría ver sus habilidades en acción. – Xiao se acercó a ella. —Escucha, 122, en todo momento yo estaré contigo. Yo veré lo que tú veas, yo escucharé lo que tú escuches y tú dirás lo que yo quiera que digas, ¿Está claro? – ella asintió. —Lucky Charm. – mencionó en voz baja y ella respondió en automático.

—Et parere.

—Está lista. – le dijo a su subordinado. —Sube al helicóptero, nuestro dron facilitará la comunicación si te alejas mucho. – el pequeño aparato tenía un amplificador, eso garantizaba que la comunicación siempre era clara, si la maquina no estuviera, entonces sus órdenes podrían llegar incompletas o con estática. A pesar de que contaban con una red de comunicaciones satelital, ésta podría tener fallos en zonas de difícil acceso, así que el dron era tan sólo una garantía. —Recuerda seguir mis órdenes, yo te diré que hacer, mi pequeño amuleto de la suerte. – ella asintió.

Sin nada más que decir, la mujer subió al helicóptero y dejó que le llevasen.

—No entiendo por qué simplemente no mandó a uno de los sujetos a cazarlo, o un equipo de nuestros soldados. – cuestionó Mushi, el técnico de las comunicaciones y quien más conocía sobre el uso de las nuevas tecnologías.

—El hecho de haberles criado era para eso, Mushi. – comentó Xiao, viendo por la cámara del antifaz de Marinette el progreso dentro del vehículo con hélices. —Quiero comunicarme con ella. –el muchacho le pasó un micrófono con audífonos, presionó un papel para abrir la línea. —¿Puedes escucharme, 122? – ella asintió y lo vieron cuando la cámara se movió ante su cabeceo. —Repite después de mí… - ella no hizo nada, tan sólo espero. —Mi nombre es… - ella lo hizo, escuchó la voz gastada y ronca de la chica repetir idéntico todo. —Sujeto de prueba 122LB. – ella habló claramente y sin emociones, los soldados a su alrededor le miraron, incluyendo el piloto.

—¿Qué dice? – dijo uno, ofuscado.

—Creo que el General Xiao está comunicándose con ella. – señaló uno, en total iban tres hombres más el piloto.

—El volumen del receptor del micrófono está algo bajo, Mushi, ¿Puedes aumentar la potencia? – él asintió. —No repitas eso, 122. – se apresuró a ordenar cuando ella ya iba en la parte del micrófono. —Guarda silencio por ahora, yo te indicaré hasta cuándo debes hablar y con quien. – ella asintió.

El resto del trayecto no fue más que un silencio incómodo. Constantemente los hombres miraban a Marinette para asegurarse que continuaba en la misma posición, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo pero en realidad escuchaba por su intercomunicador el Himno a San Juan Bautista, lo cual la mantenía en un estado de estupor hasta que escuchaba la última frase proferida por Xiao, ese era su gatillo.

Cuando el helicóptero descendió y sus motores se apagaron nadie habló. Todos se miraron en silencio y esperaron.

—Estamos en la escena, 122. Sal del helicóptero, caminarás por un espeso bosque montañoso, a diferencia del ecosistema de las instalaciones, éste es más húmedo y escarpado, no te tropieces. –la mujer asintió y salió de la cabina. Sus ojos lucían tan muertos como al principio.

Una vez fuera, en el bosque, la chica comenzó a correr. Las órdenes venían directo a su oído y tras ella, a varios metros de distancia, erguido sobre los árboles, el dron que se supone la vigilaría.

La condición física de la chica era envidiable y tenía mucha resistencia, por lo que su carrera no se vio interrumpida a pesar de lo resbaloso y empinado de la montaña que estaba subiendo. Su paso era constante y a pesar de que los aparatos rebotaban conforme avanzaba, todo seguía en su lugar.

—¿Qué tal el estado del implante? – preguntó Xiao a Suen, quien desde hacía varios minutos se encontraba junto a él.

—Está muy bien, tiene un codificador que da su posición global y manda la dirección a nuestra red, al igual que los demás el de ella está funcionando adecuadamente. – además de dar descargas eléctricas, el implante servía como un dispositivo de rastreo, similar a los chip que se le colocaban a las mascotas en caso de extravío. Xiao había gestionado desde hacía tiempo los dispositivos, pero no fue hasta que fuga de Adrien y Lila que se apresuró a ponerlos en forma.

—Está cerca, 122. – refirió Xiao y ella prestó atención, la escuchó jadear, había subido una montaña trotando y ahora, debía inmiscuirse por senderos viejos hasta llegar a una cabaña escondida entre los quiebres, en el interior de la montaña, entre los árboles y el bambú. Hacía frio, pues pronto llovería y la altura sofocaba a la chica, mas ésta continuó.

Llego a una planicie, que estaba escondida entre las rocas y dos pequeñas cascadas, ahí, metida entre tallos de robusto bambú, estaba una cabaña vieja de piedra y madera.

—Prepara tu arma. – ordenó Xiao y con su memoria corporal guiándola ella cargó las municiones y la alzó. —¿Estás lista? – ella asintió. —Acecha, con cuidado, prepárate por si hay trampas. – la voz de Xiao era apenas audible al exterior del audífono, pero ella le oía claramente.

Con la delicadeza y agilidad de un ninja, Marinette se deslizó lentamente, caminando con ligereza entre las hojas muertas del bosque. Se aproxima a la casa con cautela, sus anteojos comienzan a registrar marcas de calor, que también son transmitidas por video. Analiza la casa desde fuera, en una esquina contra los tallos de bambú, busca en silencio por donde entrar.

—Acciona la lente de visión nocturna. – pide Xiao al técnico y él lo hace. Ahora Marinette podrá ver mejor y encuentra con seguridad una ventana. Se apresura a tocarla y está cerrada, claramente desde dentro. —Busca otra vía de acceso. – pregunta, para no arruinar el elemento sorpresa. 122 responde positivamente, comienza a rodear la casa y encuentra otra ventana. Esta también está cerrada. Presiona un poco sus dedos y no cede. Entonces ella voltea al techo y nota, gracias a sus gafas un agujero. Eureka.

Guarda el arma, actúa sin que Xiao se lo diga. Se lleva una mano a su cintura, en donde está el látigo y suspira antes de lanzar la cuerda, esta se afianza contra una viga de madera, ella comprueba el soporte y retrocede lentamente, parece que calcula algo y cuando menos lo esperan, corre tan rápido que escala en pocos segundos la pared hasta llegar al techo.

—Excelente condición física. – halaga Mushi, al ver la grabación.

—Estás haciendo un buen trabajo, 122. – refuerza el psiquiatra y ella no responde. Estudia el agujero, es grande, y reciente. Posiblemente podría caber una persona, pero pronto ella se da cuenta que debajo hay algo sospechoso. Son botellas de vidrio rotas, varillas afiladas y cuchillos atados en un mecanismo similar a las trampas para osos. La chica, nuevamente analiza las posibilidades, debajo del hoyo hay un diámetro considerable con todas esas cosas, si alguien intentara entrar por ahí se haría daño severamente.

Pero ella no es un simple "alguien", ella esta entrenada con un rigor meta-militar y es inteligente. Toma su látigo y vuelve a enredarlo en la viga, la longitud del material es suficiente para su propósito. Una vez que está segura que la madera no se romperá, Marinette se sujeta del mango y se deja caer.

Nadie dice nada del otro lado, ella se balancea sin tocar los objetos y llega a una distancia mayor al saltar. Cae segura dentro de la casa. Rápido corre su mano a su cintura y toma el arma. Revisa la casa con la vista y busca un escondite.

—Es un campo de tiro, 122, no dejes que te sorprendan. – accionan la visión de calor, ella puede ver rastros de calor, pero en especial, uno que se encuentra sepultado debajo del piso. Bingo, había encontrado a su objetivo.

Da un paso para ubicarse sobre la mancha caliente y sin pretenderlo tropieza con una cuerda transparente. Entonces suenan cencerros y se acciona un dispositivo. Marinette rueda para evitar que del techo le caigan ladrillos. Después se arrastra y descubre que hay algo viscoso en el suelo.

—¿Qué es eso? – cuestiona Suen, el video se aclara con la visión nocturna. Luce como un líquido pegajoso, pero no sabe qué es. Marinette al contrario, levanta la vista alarmada, ve una pequeña llama que cae al suelo, sus instintos reaccionan, se levanta e intenta escapar, pero las ligas la atrapan de nuevo. El incendio se expande rápido por la superficie, es aceite y es altamente inflamable.

—¡Levántate, 122! – reclama Xiao en su cabina él se para de su asiento impaciente. El color de las llamas cega la cámara, pero puede notar el movimiento. No obstante sólo ve el fuego y como Marinette deja de moverse. —¡122! – reclama con fuerza, está furioso. —¡Sal de ahí! – pero ella no parece obedecerle, entonces teme que posiblemente ella está recuperado su conciencia humana. —¡Mierda! – grita cuando la visión de la cámara es entorpecida otra vez por el intenso calor.

…

Sou Jin suspira mientras escucha el escándalo en el piso de arriba. La cabaña en donde está tiene un sótano inédito. Desde la última vez estaba preparado por si alguien más se atrevía a venir por él. Portaba en sus manos un revolver y contaba con pocas balas.

Sentía el calor y escuchaba los ruidos de las campanas así como que esos pasos en el techo dejaban de andar y eventualmente no había nada, sólo el intenso calor de las llamas. Suspiró, sintiéndose más aliviado.

Fijó su vista en su pierna derecha, la cual tenía ropa y escayolada de forma primitiva, puesto que no contaba con yeso y había tenido que improvisar una férula con madera. Su vida era un total desastre, pero no estaba arrepentido de lo que había tenido que hacer para sobrevivir.

Sabía que escapar de los laboratorios un acto suicida, pero poco le importó cuando su conciencia no pudo más. Esa noche, la que huyó de Xiao, planeó todo lo mejor que pudo y sin levantar sospechas. Liberar a los zoántropos era algo que no estaba seguro si funcionaría, sobre todo porque ellos también solían responder ante Xiao, así que fue con la única en la que más confiaba. Lila Rossi era un zoántropo clase B, era muy apática, pero confiaba en que podría convencerle de escapar. Le dio una llave maestra y le dijo que la quería tanto como a una hija, que escapara de ahí.

Lila no le atacaría nunca, o eso pensaba y así fue. La chica se emocionó en realidad e hizo que todo fuese aún mejor. Libero a 314, un zoántropo muy apreciado por Xiao. Al escapar los dos las alarmas fueron dadas enseguida, el General, iracundo montó a un equipo de búsqueda y se llevó al sabueso con ellos. Eso le daría tiempo suficiente.

Descargó y borró toda la información posible, destruyó y quemó cuantas cajas de Invigonina, la droga que él había creado, pudo. No obstante y con tiempo limitado, además de que aún debía escapar de los soldados y los enfermeros que aún residían, escapó en la oscuridad. Ellos se dieron cuenta de su ausencia, pero se distrajeron más por el incendio en el cuarto de fármacos. Así que, en lugar de perseguirlo tuvieron que ocuparse del fuego.

Ese día había marcado su vida para siempre. A partir de ahí se volvió un fugitivo y no tuvo más remedio que tener un perfil bajo. Lo peor vino después, puesto que tenía que moverse constantemente de lugar a causa de asaltos orquestados por Xiao. Sabía que le buscaría y no le permitiría denunciarles, pero lo cierto es que Sou tenía tanto miedo como Xiao de ir con la policía.

Después de todo él era partícipe del experimento y ya anteriormente había sido juzgado como un criminal, cuestión por la que siguió a Xiao en primer lugar. En sólo tres años, había estado en toda China, durando en promedio de tres a cuatro meses en cada sitio. No obstante y a pesar de ser tan cuidadoso con su huida, los zoántropos le encontraron.

Eso fue lo más doloroso. Xiao estaba usando a sus sujetos en su contra, aunque ciertamente no podía esperar mucho, ellos estaban diseñados para responder como animales amaestrados y la Invigonina les había provisto de capacidades aumentadas. El primero en rastrearlo había sido el Sabueso, no obstante, logró burlarlo mientras escapaba por río. El segundo fue 517GR, no obstante cuando se le acercó y quiso atacarle reconoció su voz y se detuvo. Fue ahí en donde Sou supo que aún podía controlarles. Era de esperarse, su voz también estaba guardada en su memoria, pues él también participó en la conversión psicológica.

Pero, hacía unos días tuvo un encuentro aún más desagradable. 314CN le había atacado como si fuera un salvaje. Supo ver los efectos de una dosis extra de Invigonina en sus acciones, probablemente lo liberaron para que le rastreara y antes de eso le administraron el medicamento. En campo libre, tendría más espacio para desenvolverse, no como cuando los ataban a la cama. Sou pensaba que no sabían en donde estaba, pero le había engañado. Los hombres de Xiao habían dejado de hacerse notar para hacerle creer que ya no le seguía. Su error fue no estar preparado.

Adrien entró por el techo golpeando las viejas techa y la madera con los talones. Saltó dentro y fue directo contra él. Le llamó muchas veces para hacerle ver que era alguien conocido, pero él ya no reaccionaba con facilidad, parecía ido y molesto. Entonces lo tacleó y rompió una pierna. El dolor fue insoportable, pero no le había expuesto el hueso. Atemorizado gritó la palabra prohibida, una palabra clave que sólo él y Xiao sabían, al momento, 314 retrocedió, como si hubiese calado en su subconsciente y tras suspirar y mirar a todos lados desenfocado retrocedió.

Estaba asustado, era un temor tanto animal como humano. Sin decir nada y en un ataque de pánico, Adrien salió de la cabaña para correr por el bosque hasta que el agotamiento físico le ganó. Lo siguiente que Sou supo es que el muchacho se había ido y él estaba en graves problemas.

No tardarían en llegar, sabía que mandarían a alguien más y tenía que estar preparado. Rompió un mueble y fijó su pierna, no tenía tiempo que perder, no importaba que tan hinchada estuviera su extremidad, su vida era primero.

Otro suspiro escapó de los pulmones del doctor Sou Jin. No había escuchado gritos, pero oraba porque la persona que había entrado a su casa ya no le atormentara más. Se relajó en la silla en la que estaba sentado y aflojó todos sus músculos. No obstante, un pensamiento fugaz pero racional vino a él, ¿Y si el incendio había sido provocado por una persona o animal inocente? ¿Habría guardado tanta espera y estrés para nada? Sacudió su cabeza, no podía darse el lujo te pensar tan negativamente, porque esa trampa, que tanto le había costado hacer, era su única y última defensa contra los sujetos de prueba.

Tendría que subir y averiguarlo, pero el domo de piedra y la puerta de acero aún reflejaban que tan caliente estaba el exterior. Rogando porque el fuego no entrase por la escotilla secreta, se despreocupó y cayó rendido por el agotamiento. Podría reventado de miedo, pero la fatiga era mucho peor. Se prometió que sólo serían unos minutos, una hora cuando mucho, de modo que se dejó caer en un sueño profundo.

…

Una inusual brisa llamó su atención. De hecho también olía fuertemente a quemado. Sou abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de ver, junto bajo la escotilla, una sombra con forma de mujer. No reaccionó bien ante esto, se batió en la silla y se apresuró a disparar, pero ella esquivó la bala lanzándose al suelo. Se arrastró tan veloz que no lo creyó posible, se le acercó y disparó nuevamente, esta vez el disparo fue más certero y la hizo retroceder. Sou rodó al suelo y cojeó para escapar, si podía pasar el pasillo de roca en donde estaba aposentado, podría llegar a su oficina secreta y cerrar la puerta de hierro. Le había dado un balazo, pero sabía que los zoántropos, inspirados por su sed de sangre, podrían seguir de pie a pesar de esto.

—No te quedes ahí parada, 122, atrápalo. – protestó Xiao y ella asintió, la señal bajo tierra era más débil, pero aún segura. La bala le había dado en el pecho y por la cercanía se quedó sin aire, el chaleco le había salvado la vida.

Corrió contra Sou quien en medio de saltitos se volteó para disparar otra vez. Más no le dio, Marinette lo embistió con su cuerpo y lo dejó sin equilibrio, chocaron contra la puerta de hierro y cayeron en la oficina. El arma se desprendió de sus dedos súbitamente, así que Sou intentó cobrar todo el aire posible en su pecho para arrastrarse al arma. No obstante, la chica lo tomó de la ropa y lo alzó dolorosamente sobre sus pies, ella era fuerte y demasiado osada para ser una mujer común.

Su cara se estampó contra un librero y el estante se tambaleó lanzando varios al suelo. Sou luchó y trató de empujar a Marinette. Tenía 66 años pero iba a luchar con todas sus fuerzas. La mujer se enredó sobre su cuerpo en una llave y le inmovilizo los brazos, al verse atrapado, pensó en lanzar su cuerpo hacia atrás, pero la chica leyó sus movimientos y aprovechó su propia energía para lanzarlo al suelo. Sou se golpeó la cabeza y quedó aturdido. Sin embargo la esperanza se templó nuevamente cuando vio que su revolver estaba a poco más de un metro de él, sólo tenía que estirarse, mas Marinette, como siempre, fue más perspicaz.

—¡Ah! – gritó el anciano cuando una bala le atravesó el hombro e inutilizó su brazo. La sangre flujó inmediatamente y sus ojos reflejaron el terror que sentía. Marinette le apuntó otra vez y él boqueó para gritar lo más fuerte posible: —¡Siddhartha! ¡Siddhartha! – ella no respondió, pero no porque reaccionara a su palabra, sino más bien por otra cosa.

Xiao soltó una carcajada al otro lado de la videocámara, se ajustó su micrófono y habló.

—122, repite todo tal y como te lo diga. – ella asintió. —Suponía que estabas usando la palabra secreta, viejo amigo. – a pesar de que era la chica quien lo decía, Sou identificó a Xiao al otro lado de la línea.

—Xiao. – era la primera vez en tres años que hablaba con él. Usar a Marientte se asemejaba a una llamada telefónica con un locutor de por medio.

—Es irónico que me identifiques cuando se trata de la voz de una mujer, pero sí, soy yo. – el timbre de Marinette era sombrio y un tanto agitado, evidencia de que habían luchado.

—¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué no responder a la palabra? – Sou presionaba con su mano sana la herida de su hombro.

—No es un zoántropo, ella sólo responde a mí. Sabía que algo estaba revirtiendo mis órdenes en ellos, jamás creí que eras tú usando la palabra secreta. – durante el planteamiento del procedimiento, Xiao y Sou habían acordado usar una palabra confidencial como emergencia en caso de que los zoántropos escapasen de su control. Habían entrenado arduamente a los sujetos a responder con aversión cuando escuchaban esa palabra. Era una clave para detener todo movimiento hostil y su pronunciación les causaba miedo.

Cuando 314 le atacó él la dijo tan fuerte como pudo y él, efectivamente, reaccionó temeroso, como si le hubiesen dictado una sentencia de muerte. Era un arma secreta, que sólo conocían Xiao y él, nunca se la habían dicho a nadie y eran exclusivamente ellos quienes se encargaron en grabarla en sus mentes a base de tortura.

—No puedo creerlo. – Sou lucía desconcertado. —Tú, maldito bastardo, ¿Creaste un autómata?

—Habría sido un animal si no hubieses destruido las reservas de Invigonina, egoísta. – bromeó, pero le supo amarga. —Todos estos años usé a los zoántropos para que te buscaran y vigilaran. Sabía que te mudabas constantemente y entendía que existía la posibilidad de que también pudieras controlarlos. – Marinette hablaba como si fuera una marioneta y Xiao su ventrílocuo, su mano por otro lado, continuaba firme apuntando al viejo Sou, que ya de por sí no podía hacer nada.

—Así que creaste un títere vacío para seguir tus órdenes. – se mordió el labio inferior. —¿Cómo es que la controlas estando tan lejos?

—Con un equipo sofisticado de comunicación, de hecho, estoy viendo todo lo que ella ve. – Xiao deshizo su sonrisa. —No repitas esto, voltea la cabeza alrededor. – Marinette lo hizo, sin dejar de apuntar, miró alrededor, después regresó su vista a Sou. —Repite: Tu computadora está encendida. – ella dijo palabra por palabra y como acto reflejo, Sou volteó a verla y palideció.

—Eres un maldito monstruo.

—Tú y yo somos iguales, Sou. – dijo la voz firme de Marinette. —Nosotros hicimos todo esto, ¿Lo recuerdas? Planeábamos vengarnos del gobierno por traicionarnos, pero tú… lo arruinaste todo, también te convertiste en un traidor. – el hombre suspiró y bajó la mirada. El doctor Sou ya era viejo, tenía arrugas en su rostro y lunares que evidenciaban su edad, su cabello era casi totalmente cano y estaba ligeramente desnutrido, tal vez todo era a causa de su constante acarreo. Tenía un poco de barba y tal como siempre, usaba una pantalón de vestir y una camiseta de manga larga, no importaba si vivía en una montaña, el siempre usaba esa ropa.

—Yo sólo tenía miedo. – protestó, su ojos marrones se entrelazaron con los de Marinette.

—Siempre fuiste un cobarde. – recordó Xiao.

—Sí, es verdad. – Sou suspiró, estaba comenzando a marearse, le dolía la cabeza y todo su cuerpo temblaba. —¿Pero sabes una cosa? Por primera vez en mi vida conseguí ser valiente.- le miró con orgullo. —Tuve el valor suficiente de irme y dejarte a ti hundirte con tu propia locura.

—No es locura y lo sabes, Sou. Es lo justo.

—¡Ellos nos olvidaron, Xiao! Todos lo superaron. Ya nadie habla de nosotros… somos historia. – se aferró más la herida del disparo. —Estás demente, enfermo de ira.

—Me lo quitaron todo y a ti también. ¿No tienes dignidad? – la discusión era acalorada, pero la voz serena de Marinette la hacía ver como que sólo Sou era quien rezongaba.

—Sí, tuve la dignidad y el corazón justo para retirarme. Eres un cáncer y eres responsable de una abominación.

—¡Mira quién habla! – en su lado de la línea, Xiao estaba, pero gracias a la chica no se notaban sus sentimiento. —¿Acaso se te olvidó quien fue quien me ayudó a crear a los zoántropos? ¿No fuiste acaso tú quien me dijo que sería mejor que secuestráramos niños de diferentes países para que su culturalización ayudara en el proceso de conversión? Tú insististe en usar la Invigonina porque decías que, ya que no teníamos restricciones, podríamos usarla de mejor manera. ¡En lo que a mí respecta tienes tanta culpa como yo por la muerte de todos esos chicos! ¡Eres falso, Sou! No eres un héroe, eres un cobarde que siempre tuvo miedo y cuando no pudo soportarlo huyó.

—¡Sólo comprendí que no era mi venganza sino la tuya! – refunfuñó. —Estabas tan obsesionado con asesinar a todos esos políticos corruptos que dejé que me envolvieras porque estaba confundido. Estábamos en una situación precaria, habían intentado ejecutarnos, lo admito, también me molesté mucho, pero nunca, en todos esos años, dejé de sentir que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto.

—¿No me digas?

—Siempre me tragué mis emociones para no incomodarte ni desalentar a los demás. Éramos fugitivos de un gobierno que nos traicionó y nos usó como chivos expiatorios, todos dependían de nuestro proyecto porque al igual que nosotros les habían arrebatado sus vidas. Era demasiado para mí… y luego, el ver cómo maltratabas a esos jóvenes inocentes.

—¡Tú eres tan culpable como yo!

—Sí, es verdad, lo admito, pero en mi corazón siempre pensé que estábamos equivocados. Por eso destruí los avances y la Invogonina, mi medicamento en vez de salvar vidas estaba destrozándolas, ¡¿Por qué tú no te das cuenta que estás haciendo eso?! ¡¿Cómo puedes permitirte vivir a pesar de tanto dolor?!

—Por qué a diferencia de ti, yo no soy un cobarde.

—Estás envenenando a una generación entera… ¿Al menos has obtenido tu venganza? Puedo apostar que no, es una empresa vacía Xiao, mientras más pronto te des cuenta mejor. Los zoántropos son tan imperfectos como los viejos autómatas. Ellos aún son humanos, Xiao, no importa que tanto te esfuerces en romperlos, siempre habrá una salida. – los ojos de Xiao se fijaron en los de Marinette. —Tú y sólo tú eres quién decide sobre tu vida. – la chica no dijo nada, pero pudieron percatarse que hubo un cambio en su respiración, se había agitado y el medidor de signos vitales que le habían puesto en el traje, conectado a unos electrodos les hizo ver que su frecuencia cardiaca aumentaba.

—Basta. – susurró Marinette pero era Xiao hablando por ella.

—Sabes que es verdad… No importa cuanto lo intentes, ellos jamás dejarán de ser personas. Son defectuosos y me consta. – suspiró, su corazón estaba al límite, sentía que pronto se desmayaría. —Ni siquiera trabajan en equipo, se atacarían mutuamente si los pones en la misma jaula… no son más que enfermos psiquiátricos creados por la mano del hombre.

—Ellos obedecen todas mis órdenes. – Sou sonrió cuando, al ver cómo Marinette decía esto su mano temblaba ligeramente.

—No es así. – tragó saliva, tenía seca la boca. —Tienen mucho miedo, todo el tiempo. Nos hacen caso porque están aterrorizados… como yo. – soltó una carcajada. —¿Qué sabes tú? No le estás viendo la cara, ella está asustada porque sabe que tendrá que matarme en cualquier momento. – Xiao reparó en ello, Marinette estaba agitada, la estaba perdiendo.

—No escuches sus palabras, mi Lucky Charm.- usó su gatillo para sumergirla nuevamente y por un momento pareció relajarse, mas su frecuencia cardiaca continuaba ligeramente aumentada.

—Está bien tener miedo, mi niña.- dijo Sou, él lloraba en silencio. —Pero recuerda, que nadie puede interponerse en tu destino. Eres dueña de tu propia mente. – esas palabras la hicieron agitarse otra vez.

—Es suficiente. – sentenció Xiao. —Dispárale, 122. – ella no respondió a primeras, estaba agitada. —¡Dale un maldito balazo en la cabeza! – gritó toscamente. Ella fijó su vista a su arma y la vio sollozar, estaba recuperando el sentido. —Mushi, pon la grabación.

—Sí, general. – el joven técnico, quien se había mantenido en silencio junto a Suen en todo momento accionó la pista. Las palabras en latín acariciaron el alma de Marinette, quien estaba a punto de perder el control. Poco a poco, su respiración se volvió normal y su corazón disminuyó su frecuencia.

—Lucky Charm. – dijo Xiao de su lado.

—Et parere. – respondió ella y fue lo último que Sou escucharía. El disparó le dio en la cabeza y uno segundo en el pecho. Su cuerpo se recargó hacia atrás en silencio mientras la sangre brotaba de sus heridas. No hubo nada por su parte, sólo una mirada contrita.

La emoción del momento había pasado, Sou Jin al fin estaba muerto. La misión concluía satisfactoriamente. No obstante, Xiao se dio cuenta de algo, un sonido similar al gemido de un cachorro. Apretó los puños, Marinette estaba sollozando y lo hacía con una cara repleta de indiferencia, pero lo hacía. Sus sentimientos consiguieron reflejarse a pesar de estar bajo la influencia de su hipnosis. Xiao maldijo mil veces a Sou Jin. Incluso en sus últimos momentos él era un dolor en el cuello.

—Rastréenla y envíen el helicóptero. – pidió por una radio diferente, Xiao se viró para apreciar a Suen, estaba llorando en silencio y frunció el ceño. —Será mejor que alejes toda tontería de tu cabeza, muchacho. – la voz fría de Xiao le intimidó.

—¿Por qué asesinó al maestro Sou?

—¿No lo escuchaste? Era un demente. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan cobarde? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan miserable y deslindarte de una responsabilidad como el no responder por tus actos? Eso, Dr. Yao, es no tener honor. – se le acercó y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, Suen se sobresaltó un poco. —Pero tú eres diferente, lo sé. No cometas la misma equivocación que tu maestro. Estamos juntos en esto. – sin más que decir, Xiao abandonó la cabina y se perdió en los pasillos. Llegó a su habitación y se encerró ahí por largo tiempo.

…

Marinette respiraba profundamente. Era como despertar de una pesadilla y lo peor de todo ocurría al final, cuando, al abrir los ojos, estaba en el mismo sitio donde no deseaba estar. La chica no escuchaba nada en su oído, de hecho, parecía que estaba apagada la comunicación. Agradeció internamente por ello.

Miró unos segundos el cadáver de Sou Jin y retrocedió. No le gustaban los cadáveres, pero tampoco era como si tuviera más opciones de hacia dónde mirar. Inspeccionó el sitio con la vista, había poca iluminación por una escueta lámpara en el techo, además que el sitio lucía revuelto y lleno de sangre.

Retrocedió y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Siempre estaba exhausta después de ser autómata. Como era tan confuso solía resguardarse en la oscuridad de su habitación y concentrarse en sólo respirar. Así, sin saber si continuaba o no en su pesadilla, trataba de dormir y jamás depertar. Pero ahora era distinto, no estaba en su cuarto, tampoco en las jaulas del coliseo o el campo de tiro, se encontraba en una habitación desconocida, junto a un cuerpo.

Se vio las manos, tenía en ellas un arma y la dejó caer cuando comprendió que olía a pólvora y muy seguramente ella había sido quien accionó el disparo. No la arrojó, sólo se deslizó de sus dedos. Caminó con lentitud y se recargó contra el escritorio en donde estaba encendida la computadora. El objeto le era familiar, como si alguna vez hubiera usado uno.

De hecho, sentía que podía. Presionó una tecla y ésta la llevó a un enlace de video. Guardó silencio mientras veía el contenido.

Sou Jin estaba ahí, se había grabado a sí mismo y se le veía cansado, deshidratado y ojeroso.

—"No sé cuánto tiempo me queda antes de que lleguen por mí…- suspira. —Quizás no sepas quien soy yo. Mi nombre es Sou Jin, soy médico y farmacólogo. Yo, yo tengo algo terrible que confesar… - limpió el sudor de su rostro. —He hecho algo muy malo… pero no tenía otra opción, tenía mucho miedo, siempre lo tuve. Oh, estoy tan arrepentido… Nosotros, Xiao Po y yo, hicimos algo terrible. Usamos a jóvenes inocentes para convertirlos en soldados perturbados que creen que puede volverse animales, estoy hablando de zoántropos, pacientes psiquiátricos que piensan que son bestias, pero no es así. Herimos a muchas personas… pero es que estábamos tan asustados y molestos, aún lo estoy un poco. Quiero que sepan, a quien sea que vea esto, que todo fue culpa del Ministro de Defensa, el señor Jiang Zen… él nos traicionó y engañó a todo una nación sólo para proteger su pellejo, ese hombre… - Sou sorbió su nariz. —Tenía el poder de salvarnos, de regresarnos nuestras vidas… y nos dio la espalda. Él, pudo haber sido nuestro amigo y enemigo, tenía tanto poder…- sollozó. —¿Cómo fue que llegamos aquí? Pensamos que hacíamos lo correcto, el plan era sencillo, queríamos convertir soldados en autómatas con la fuerza de las bestias para que fuese más intimidante a la hora de vengarnos. Usamos la Invigonina como un catalizador porque era poderosa, pero… ¿Es qué no veíamos que estábamos cometiendo una abominación? ¿Realmente era la venganza un propósito suficiente para todo esto? Por favor, ¿Cuál era el verdadero objetivo? ¿Qué hubiera pasado después? Ojalá viviera lo suficiente para saberlo… ". – el video se cortó, habían más que le seguían, pero ese fue el que ella vio.

Estaba aturdida, muy sorprendida. Dio pasos hacia atrás y chocó con el cuerpo de Sou. El llanto amenazó con ahogarla y quiso gritar, parecía que todo empezaba a tener sentido. Su mente comenzaba a aclararse, las palabras grabadas en la computadora de Sou Jin se adentraron en lo más profundo de su psique, tanto, que posiblemente le causara pesadillas más adelante.

Marinette se abrazó a sí misma y sintió los sensores en su cuerpo. Luego se percató que estaba sola, que si ella decidía escapar nadie podría detenerla. Que había hecho algo muy malo y ni siquiera estaba segura del por qué. Retrocedió más y sus dedos se incrustaron en su cuero cabelludo, estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico, todo indicaba que sí.

—Tranquila, 122. – un hombre llegó rápidamente donde ella, el equipo de Xiao la había encontrado al fin. Ellos conocían su estado mental posterior al evento de inmersión, sabían que en ocasiones entraba en pánico. —Esto te hará sentir mejor. – ni siquiera se defendió, le inyectó un sedante tan potente que lo último que palpitó en su mente antes de dormirse fueron las suaves palabras de Sou: ¿Sería la venganza suficientemente buena para justificar toda esta atrocidad? Cómo deseaba conocer la respuesta.

…

Los efectos de la droga siempre terminaban por causarle una sensación similar a la resaca. Marinette respiró varias veces antes de abrir los ojos. No le sorprendió en donde se encontraba, estaba en el centro de hospitalización de los laboratorios. Suen estaba tratando sus heridas. Ella no solía fijarse en las personas alrededor, pero esta vez llamó su atención la hinchazón de sus parpados y su enrojecido aspecto. Supo reconocer las lágrimas al verlas, pero no entendía bien por qué estaba llorando.

Sintió frio y se percató que tenía el torso desnudo, para variar, el médico le estaba viendo los pechos. Hizo amago de mover sus manos, pero como de costumbre estaban atadas. Suspiró y al hacerlo sintió dolor.

—No te muevas, 122. – ordenó, su voz estaba parca y aguardentosa. Se percató igualmente que no había nadie con él, estaban solos, por lo que posiblemente era muy temprano por la madrugada. Suen estaba tocando sus costillas en busca de lesiones, tenía un hematoma en medio de ambos montículos, y a jugar por su capacidad de respirar no tenía roto nada.

Se relajó, no quería tener dificultades con el médico, ya se sentía muy abatida como para causar problemas. En mente era una maraña, tenía la sensación de que algo importante se le estaba olvidando pero no sabía el qué.

—Dime, 122. – él la llamó y como era costumbre, le miró. Suen subió una sábana para cubrirla, después fue a una mesa y trajo un ungüento, lo empezó a untar en sus antebrazos. —¿No sufrió demasiado, verdad? – ella no respondió, en cambio entrecerró los ojos, no se había dado cuenta que tenía quemaduras superficiales en los brazos y las piernas.

Durante el incendio fue su instinto lo que la dominó y escapó por una ventana desde adentro. Cuando el fuego desapareció Xiao volvía a estar al mando e hizo que buscara pistas del paradero de Sou, encontró la escotilla y el resto fue historia.

—Las quemaduras y cortes por las astillas no son graves, tuviste mucha suerte. – Suen sorbió de su nariz. —Sé que no vas a hablar, pero… Dime, 122, ¿Lo que hacemos es correcto? – no era nada bueno que él le dijera esas cosas, pero Suen quería desahogarse y sabía que nadie en esa institución estaría dispuesto a escucharlo, menos si sospechaban que estaba dudando del proyecto. —¿Será este mi camino en realidad? – comenzó a vendarle en donde le había puesto el medicamento, ella le miró ir y venir. —No debería decirte todas esas cosas. Eso te dará ideas, te hará… pensar. – ajustó las vendas. —Olvídalas, es una orden. –Marinette alzó una ceja, tenía muy seca la boca, pero las ganas de preguntar eran demasiadas.

—¿Qué… pasó? – su voz era áspera, tímida y tenía un deje de dolor. Suen se sorprendió, desde hacía ya casi un año que 122 era muda. Desde su primera conversión su mente quedó tan afectada que decidió no hablar. No importaba que tanto se lo ordenaran, si no era mientras era un autómata, ella nunca hablaba con ellos.

Suen apretó los dientes, Marinette estaba recuperando conciencia, ¿Una recaída?

—Guarda silencio, 122LB. – profirió con voz molesta y le dio la espalda. —No hables a no ser que te lo pidan. – su voz tembló, él se lo había pedido, claro estaba, pero si a la chica se le ocurría hablar con intereses propios nuevamente frente a otro o Xiao podría enojarse por ello.

—Lloras… - dijo ella frunciendo el ceño. —¿Qué… es este lugar? – tenía amnesia, un síntoma poco común, pero que solía pasar tras la exposición a los medicamentos y los arranques psicóticos.

—Estás en donde perteneces, 122. – Suen aclaró su garganta y limpió sus lágrimas. No podía dejar que sus emociones afectaran a los experimentos. —Ahora, guarda silencio. – tomó una jeringa, no creía que fuera conveniente drogarla otra vez, pero así lo hizo, le puso una dosis más pequeña y ella, sin decir más, cerró los ojos.

Tardó unos minutos en relajarse y cuando lo hizo, llamó a un soldado para trasladarla a su celda. Cuando llegaron ahí la dejaron sin más. Suen oró, porque 122 no volviese a hablar con cordura, si no las palabras de Sou podrían hacerse realidad.

 _El experimento era un fracaso… ¿Podría ser verdad?_

…

Xiao no salió de su habitación en todo el día y cuando lo hizo se comportaba distante. Como si estuviese de luto. Cuestión que incomodaba a todos, porque para empezar había sido su idea matar a Sou en primer lugar.

Suen se dedicaba a verificar la salud de los demás experimentos, como siempre, por esa ocasión, todos parecían trabajar con monotonía, ni siquiera los sujeto tuvieron altercados.

—¿Se encuentra bien, General? – para la noche y que Xiao permanecía sólo en la cafetería bebiendo de una taza, Suen no resistió la tentación de preguntar. El militar le miró de soslayo.

—Sólo estoy cansado. – dijo sin más. Un suspiró en conjunto resonó en la habitación vacía y Xiao le miró rápidamente. —No te ves contento, Suen. Dime, ¿Acaso me guardas rencor?

—¿Rencor, señor? – él se apresuró a negar. —No, ¿Por qué lo dice?

—Ayer te veías triste. – dirigió su atención a su bebida y la acabó de un sorbo. —Supongo que la muerte de Sou Jin no te agradó en lo más mínimo.

—No puedo evitar sentirme triste por la muerte de mi maestro.

—Ya veo. – le invitó a sentarse con la mano. —Pero dime, Suen, ¿Eso que sientes es sólo tristeza?

—¿Señor?

—Temería el pensar que… en realidad planeas vengarlo.

—¡No, no! – su rostro lució con preocupación. —No me atrevería a traicionar el proyecto, estoy comprometido. – aseguró atropelladamente.

—Hmp, Sou también dijo lo mismo. – Xiao se reclinó y le miró en silencio, sus facies eran duras, sin compasión.

—Puede confiar en mí, General.

—Yo lo hago, Suen. – se enderezó y colocó una mano en su hombro. —¿Crees que no me pesa el tener que matarlo? Si las cosas fueran diferentes no lo hubiera hecho, pero el que estuviera de aquí para allá, sabiendo tanto… era peligroso para todos.

—¿A qué se refería el maestro Sou con lo de… su venganza? – se atrevió a preguntar, tenía miedo, pero lo hizo. La mirada de Xiao se ensombreció más, si es que eso era posible.

—Te lo dije anteriormente, ¿No? Nosotros fuimos un grupo especial promovido por el Ministro de Defensa para que creáramos autómata. No obstante, en algún punto de nuestro trabajo ellos disidieron que ya no les servíamos. Engañaron a la prensa, les hicieron creer que éramos un grupo terrorista y que estábamos haciendo pruebas ilegales con soldados desaparecidos para volverlos aberraciones. – respiró sonoramente. —El Ministro y sus hombres armaron un teatro y nos entregaron. Todo era mentira. En realidad él fingió que no nos conocía para que la condena fuese para nosotros. – los ojos de ambos se toparon. —Mataron a los autómatas y a varios de los integrantes del grupo médico en una redada. Muchos conseguimos huir, pero para asegurarse de que no volveríamos a mostrar nuestra cara al mundo, destruyeron nuestras vidas y la gente odió todo lo que tuviera que ver con nosotros. Nos fuimos, pero quienes pagaron fueron nuestras familias. Algunos incluso lo perdieron todo.- Xiao apretó la taza entre sus dedos. —Perdí mi honor, mi credibilidad, mi trabajo y hasta mi hogar. No me importó, con que estuviera vivo, pero… - resolló cuan toro enfurecido. —Jamás podría perdonarles el que mi hija muriera.

—¿Mataron a su hija? – cuestionó horrorizado el médico.

—Xue Po estaba enferma. Tenía leucemia. – un rápido vistazo a su colega le hizo percatarse de que entendía la gravedad del diagnóstico. —Estaba muy avanzada y su pronóstico era incierto. Cuando ella murió… fui notificado varias veces, pero no contestar porque estaba trabajando en el proyecto. Cuando por fin tuve acceso a mi teléfono vi las llamadas perdidas de los médicos. Intenté salir del laboratorio para correr donde ella, pero me prohibieron la salida hasta que mi horario concluyera. – en lugar de la ira, el dolor era lo que mayormente predominaba. —Los mandé al demonio, me apresuré a llegar pero… - apretó los puños. —Ya era muy tarde. Xue había tenido dos paros cardiacos y no pudieron hacer nada por ella, a pesar de los esfuerzos de los doctores por reanimarla. Mi hija estaba amortajada en una camilla desde hacía horas. – por un instante creyó ver lágrimas en los ojos del General. —La dejé morir Suen, no estuve con ella cuando más me necesitaba. Estaba tan abrumado por su muerte que la redada me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Comprendes ahora? Yo no soy el monstruo aquí, son ellos. Nos trataron como basura e hicieron añicos nuestras vidas porque… Tenían miedo. – esa era la razón, ese era el propósito.

Venganza, pero sobre todo, un odio profundo de Xiao hacia los cobardes. El resentimiento y el engaño le habían enloquecido, cierto, pero había que entender sus motivos. La justificación aún estaba en el aire, pero…

—No perdonaré la cobardía, de nadie, ¿Entiendes? Ellos hicieron como si no existiéramos y destruyeron toda la evidencia, pero ahora tendrán una probada de su propia medicina. Mataron a los autómatas porque les temían, pues te aseguro, Suen, que nunca vieron lo que realmente podían llegar a ser. Se rindieron muy pronto. – se levantó de la silla. —Este proyecto volverá de la tumba y les morderá el trasero, ¿Qué mejor que monstruos que matan monstruos? – Suen estaba perplejo, no sabía que decir ni mucho menos qué pensar.

—Entonces… ese es el objetivo.

—¿Tienes miedo? – su mirada fría le caló hasta los huesos.

—No. – negó, aunque por dentro estuviera temblando como una gelatina.

—Eres parte de esto, Suen, no lo olvides. Lo hecho, hecho está. – tomó la taza y la llevó al fregadero para los empleados. —No tenemos nada que perder.

 _Sólo la cordura._ Pensó Suen, pero por una parte le dio algo de crédito. Le gustara o no, era tan culpable como Xiao por seguir sus ideales. Al igual que aquellos empleados de tez sombría y amarga, él era uno de ellos y el día de ayer le quedó muy claro lo que le pasaba a los traidores.

—Es tarde. – Xiao habló para su sorpresa, pensó que se había ido, pero en realidad estaba a su lado, estudiando sus expresiones. —Mañana haremos algo nuevo, necesito que estés listo.

—¿Qué será? – preguntó en voz baja.

—Le mostraremos a Sou que se equivoca. Este proyecto tiene un propósito y funciona, no se irá al garete como dijo. – Suen apretó los puños dentro de su bata, justamente eran dudas que tenía al respecto. —Le mostraré que los sujetos pueden trabajar en equipo y obedecerme, sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

—¿Qué piensa hacer, señor?

—Un dúo. – sonreía, eran una de esas sonrisas macabras que hacía de vez en cuando.

—¿Una pareja de zoántropos?

—Un equipo. – corrigió él. —Ya tengo pensado quienes serían perfectos para el trabajo. Mañana temprano le comentaré más al respecto. – sin más que decir se fue, dejándole desconsolado y solo en la cafetería.

…

 _Propósito: Objetivo que se planea alcanzar. Determinación firme de hacer algo._

…

 **Continuará…**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Lamento actualizar tan a la larga, pero como ya mencioné en mi página de Facebook los últimos días estaba algo decaía y estresada, por lo que la inspiración simplemente no me llegaba, no obstante, agradezco mucho su paciencia. Entonces, ¿Que me dicen del capítulo? ¿Alguna conjetura?**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	10. Remembranza

**Regresé con un nuevo capítulo. Tal como prometí este capítulo tendrá mucho Adrinette y además será emocional dado que ambos estarán muy sumidos en sensaciones que van y vienen. Espero les guste. Saludos a todos.**

* * *

 **-10-**

 **Remembranza.**

* * *

— _¿Eres amigo de Chlóe, no?_

— _¿Por qué todos me preguntan eso?_

— _Chico, si quieres hacer amigos debes decirle la verdad._

— _Quería decirte, que en realidad estaba tratando de quitar la goma de mascar, lo juro. Todo esto es nuevo para mí, nunca antes había estado en una escuela. Hasta mañana…_

— _S-Sí, eh, a-dios… eh…_

— _¿Cómo te fue hoy, Adrien? ¿Hiciste amigos?_

— _Sí, hice dos. Un chico que se llama Nino y una amiga… Marinette._

—Marinette… - ahí estaba de nuevo. Era la primera cosa que decía tras despertar. ¿Marinette? ¿Por qué Marinette? ¿Quién era ella en primer lugar? Ah, ya lo recordaba. Marinette Dupain-Cheng fue su amiga. Si su memoria no fallaba, se trataba de una joven de complexión delgada, de cabello negro azabache, ojos azules y linda cara. Oh, sí, claro que la recordaba. Pero junto a su recuerdo venía algo muy doloroso, cuestión por la cual quería olvidarla en primer lugar.

Marinette era un nombre que fungía mucho significado para él. Más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Ni siquiera su nombre propio le era tan importante. Adrien era un nombre que hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de resonar en su mente. Pero el de su amiga, jamás. No había ni un solo día que no lo recordara por lo menos una vez. ¿Sería que en realidad se sentía culpable de haberla asesinado? Definitivamente eso trastornaría a cualquiera.

Marinette había marcado un antes y después de su estancia en el proyecto MTR. Cuando escapó aquella noche no creyó que llegaría tan lejos, de hecho, suponía que terminarían por matarlo a tiros por la espalda, cosa que no estaba muy errónea, mas logró escapar y llegar a un lugar "seguro". Encontrar a la chica fue sumamente grato, tanto que no retuvo sus lágrimas y permitió que su felicidad le inundara. Hizo todo lo posible por protegerla, prefería negarla a dejar que Xiao le lastimase, aunque eso no funcionó. Todo había pasado muy rápido y su convicción por protegerla se fue directo al carajo cuando Xiao le mostró que era más bestia que hombre.

Desde aquel entonces decidió que ya no valía la pena continuar luchando. Dejó que los técnicos, los enfermeros y los médicos hicieran con que quisieran con él. En los últimos tres años le habían enseñado a esquivar, a defenderse con y sin transformación, por lo que sus avances eran impresionantes. Actualmente era más bien un robot al servicio de Xiao que otra cosa. También se portaba dócil y no agredía a nadie, a no ser que estuviera transformado.

Las celdas se habían vuelto más silenciosos, si es que eso era posible. No hablaba con nadie. Si antes sostenía pequeñas conversaciones con antiguos compañeros como Tao, ahora sólo se enfocaba en descansar apartado del bullicio.

Aún conservaba parte de su humanidad, pero se sentía tan deprimido que deseaba no tenerla. Ser humano lastimaba, se decía a sí mismo, ¿Valdría la pena tener libre albedrío? Antes y después de cada sesión de entrenamiento se preguntaba hasta qué punto seguiría siendo humano. Ciertamente ya no veía la diferencia entre ellos y los animales. Después de todo siempre estaban encerrados, torturados y estudiados.

Su vida se había roto tantas veces que ya no entendía cuál era el propósito de esta.

—Buenos días, 314. – Adrien dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz de Xiao al otro lado de la celda. Le miró de soslayo y se levantó. Camino hasta quedar frente a frente. —Hoy tenemos algo muy especial por hacer. – no dijo nada, su mirada era tan fría como el cielo. —¿Cooperarás, no es así? – Adrien asintió, ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba? —Así me gusta, 314, eres un buen muchacho. – por un momento pensó que Xiao le tocaría la cabeza como a un perro, pero no lo hizo.

Un soldado extendió unas esposas y Adrien respondió servicial. Le encadenaron y escoltaron. Observó de reojo a los demás sujetos, todos estaban aislados en sus propios mundos, no les interesaba quien entraba ni quien salía, así eran las cosas últimamente.

Lo llevaron al coliseo. Había pensado que querían ponerlo a correr o algo en la pista de obstáculos, como siempre, pero no fue así. Lo colocaron a solas en la sala intermedia y espero a que le quitaran las esposas. Una vez hecho eso, la reja cedió para que entrara al dicho lugar. Accedió con los ojos cerrados, pues conocía de memoria el sitio.

—Sujeto de prueba 314CN, clasificación C, inicia protocolo de entrenamiento Catus. – dijo una voz a lo lejos, Adrien respiró, ahí iban de nuevo. La música del Himno a la Alegría sonó fuerte en sus oídos y todas sus emociones se dispararon irremediablemente. Siempre que escuchaba las jubilosas notas de Beethoven su cuerpo se contorsionaba en emociones negativas. Bastante irónico a decir verdad. Un grito vino acompañado de su cambio mental.

Con el paso del tiempo los investigadores llamarían a este proceso como un cambio de personalidad múltiple asociado a un episodio maniaco. Adrien dejaba de ser aquel muchacho tan amable y gentil para convertirse en un ser humano con complejo de felino. Xiao y compañía le reconocía como fases, siendo la cero un humano normal, la fase I un teriántropo, es decir, un humano cuyo proceso conversivo se estancaba a la mitad y creía que sólo la mitad de su cuerpo cambiaba al de ser un animal, pero el resto seguía intacto, hasta finalizar con la fase II, en la cual el sujeto finalizaba la transformación mental siendo un zoántropo consumado. Así mismo, existía la clasificación de agresividad.

Un sujeto de prueba que durante la fase II se comportaba temeroso, dócil y débil se le clasificaba como A, ellos no eran los ideales para una pelea, pero se les podía usar para reconocimiento o servicios domésticos. Un sujeto clase B eran agresivos pero no demasiado. Ellos se comportaban pacientes y se quejaban con gruñidos, pero si eran provocados o se les indicaba, atacarían sin problema. Los clase C eran meramente agresivos al momento de entrar en segunda fase, ellos atacaban sin mediarse y eran también fácilmente inducidos para volverse zoántropos. Estaban finalmente la clase D, ellos eran humanos que casi todo el tiempo perduraban como animales. Su comportamiento no fluctuaba con la inducción, sino que casi todo el tiempo se comportaban como criaturas y por tanto, eran muy peligrosos, pues sus emociones eran tanto volátiles como difíciles de controlar a no ser que se les tuviera muy bien entrenados.

Adrien era un clase C, por tal motivo, se le consideraba peligroso en inducción y debido a ello habían amaestrado al muchacho a responder a la voz de su amo siempre que éste le llamase, incluso si su comportamiento estaba en su modo más agresivo, debía obedecer; el implante había hecho esto posible.

—Quieto. – profirió Xiao por el altavoz. Adrien gruñía similar a un ronroneo, su cuerpo estaba tenso y tonificado. —No te moverás hasta que yo te diga, 314. Quédate de pie. – rezongó en un soplido, pero a pesar de esto no se movió. Xiao miró hacia el otro lado del coliseo, su otro sujeto de prueba ya estaba listo. Con una radio que le colocaron en el oído, comenzó a dictar su gatillo.

—Lucky Charm. – dijo Xiao con monotonía, su sujeto se tensó y emitió un pequeño suspiro, su mirada se centró al frente con peligrosidad.

—Et Parere. –respondió.

—Adelante, 122, del otro lado estará tu compañero de entrenamiento. – ella avanzó al momento que le permitieron entrar en la celda.

Los dos cuerpos se encontraron frente a frente. La tensión estaba en el aire. Suen miró junto a su jefe el encuentro.

—¿Cree que es lo más seguro, General?

—Es el momento perfecto para ponerlos a prueba.

—¿Pero qué tal si lo que el maestro dijo es verdad? Si es así, sólo habrá desperdiciado a los excelentes sujetos de prueba.

—Sou Jin ya no existe, Suen. – Xiao le miró de soslayo. —Por lo tanto lo que haya dicho dejó de tener importancia. 314CN y 122LB comparten un pasado, si puedo lograr que estos sujetos de prueba tan bien entrenados cooperen entre ellos, habré superado mis límites y la siguiente fase de mi plan se habrá completado.

—¿Entonces eso es sólo una prueba?

—Así es.

—¿No cree que es arriesgada?

—Todo en esta vida implica riesgos, Suen. – Xiao alzó una ceja. —¿Qué te preocupa?

—Pues… -las palabras de Sou Jin seguían taladrando su mente. —Que ellos se maten entre sí. ¿Qué tal si su humanidad está tan rota que no puedan sentir empatía?

—Entonces yo seré esa empatía. –Xiao tomó el micrófono. —Iniciando protocolo de entrenamiento Coccinella. – Marinette dio un paso al frente, Adrien gruñó, podía olfatearla a pesar de la distancia. —122, tu oponente será el sujeto 314, las instancias del ejercicio es inmovilizar, no lesionar ni matar, ¿Está claro? – ella asintió. —314, tu objetivo es detener, no lesionar o matar. – Adrien gruñó en respuesta. —Comiencen.

Ninguno se movió. Se observaron a lo lejos. Adrien fue quien hizo algo, pues se movió improvisadamente, rodeando a Marinette, acechándola como una auténtica pantera. Generalmente su temperamento como sujeto de prueba era más rudo. Solía lanzarse a la primera oportunidad cuando le indicaban su objetivo, pero en este caso, quizá porque era la primera vez que Xiao le pedía que "inmovilizara" un oponente, se lo estaba tomando con calma.

Marinette por su parte permaneció quieta, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Sus puños estaban hacia abajo pero su espalda estaba tan tensa como una roca. Xiao observaba atentamente lo que ellos tenían para mostrar y decidió que no iba a intervenir, no importase que tan tentador fuera. Quería ver que tan fieles podían ser a sus órdenes, si llegaban a lesionarse obtendrían un castigo.

Adrien estaba cada vez más cerca. Se movía de un lado a otro, pavoneándose con confianza, analizando a su presa, buscando debilidades. Entonces atacó. Todo su cuerpo, crecido, musculoso y lleno de adrenalina dio paso a su salvajismo cuando la tuvo a menos de cien metros. Era un hombre ágil e intimidante, pero no para Marinette, no ahora que estaba siendo presa de un estado de inmersión que, paradójicamente, sacaba lo mejor de ella.

El muchacho atacó estirando sus manos contra ella y ésta, rápida como una gacela, giró en un gracioso movimiento de bailarina, la masa de Adrien pasó cerca pero no la tocó, su aviada le jugó para mal cuando se fue contra el suelo. No obstante, tan fuerte como era, se detuvo y emuló una posición de cuatro patas, se lanzó a su cintura en una tacleada y Marinette saltó estirando perfectamente sus manos hacia arriba, despojándole de la oportunidad. Teniéndole en desventaja ella arremetió.

Trepó a su espalda y coló sus piernas contra sus caderas, un brazo por debajo de su barbilla y un candado sujetándose la muñeca como una palanca. Iba a sofocarle para que se desmayara y estiraría su columna hacia atrás con su propio peso para dejarlo improvisto de movimientos bruscos.

—Brillante. – comentó Xiao.

Adrien retozó con ella encima. Al tenerla sujeta de la cadera con sus piernas no se la sacaría tan fácil, así que usó su propia fuerza. En un arranque violento, metió una mano en el triángulo que alcanzaba a formarse entre su codo y su cuello, su otra mano voló hasta su cabello y le tomó de la base del cuero cabelludo. Haló con fuerza, suficiente como para arrancarle el pelo, pero Marinette no se dejó vencer, apretó todos sus músculos y encajó más su brazo. Forcejearon un poco más y fue Adrien quien triunfó en fuerza. Deshizo el agarre de su codo y la tomó rápidamente del antebrazo, tiró tan poderosamente que la liberó de su agarre. Le dio una vuelta completa y su espalda cayó contra el piso.

El aire salió de sus pulmones, pero se recuperó rápido. 314 se abalanzó para cubrirla con su cuerpo, y ella se inmiscuyó entre la abertura de sus piernas, le pateó la barbilla y desvió la atención del muchacho. Una vez libre y de nuevo detrás de él, intentó hacer lo mismo, mas el joven se volvió con astucia y la tomó de las manos. Se entrelazaron en una lucha de fuerza, que obviamente el chico consiguió ganar.

Le dio un empujón y la hizo perder el equilibrio, cayó sobre ella pero la mujer tenía otra cosa en mente. Dobló su brazo y encajó el codo en el esternón de Adrien. Unió sus rodillas en su estómago hasta que sus plantas dieron contra su musculatura abdominal. Él era pesado, pero su capacidad de lucha estaba amplificada por los mismo efectos del entrenamiento, el rubio la sujetó de los hombros, clavando sus uñas crecidas y dedos gruesos, pero no le importó el dolor o si le hacía moretones, Marinette consiguió impulsar el cuerpo de Agreste sobre su propio punto gravitatorio y lo lanzó a un lado, liberándose.

Rodó para que no pudiera tomarla y se apresuró a correr para buscar un arma y así luchar en mejores condiciones. El verla huir le causó una sensación de desesperación predatoria. Rugió toscamente y se alzó. Estaba por llegar a ella a pocas zancadas, pero fue engañado. Marinette frenó y se agachó, su garra pasó a pocos milímetros de su cabeza, mas no la tocó. Al tener otra vez la delantera enredó sus tobillos con los del muchacho, haciéndole tropezar.

Su estómago dio contra el suelo pero no su pecho, pues cayó sobre las palmas de sus manos. Ella se apresuró, saltó sobre sí y le aplastó con el impulso de su salto. Lo tomó por sorpresa y al verlo, se atrevió a meter las manos por debajo de su cuello y con sus piernas hacer un contrapeso hacia la tierra. Consiguió que de nuevo, Adrien hiperextendiera su mandíbula y su espalda se doblara de forma antinatural, no obstante y si hubiese sido una batalla más justa ella habría triunfado.

El muchacho tenía más peso y músculos que ella. Se levantó del suelo y se lanzó contra sus espaldas, la aplastó para su ingenuidad y terminó por sacarle el aire de los pulmones. Cuando la sintió aflojar el agarre se volteó para morderle el cuello, más fue detenido por una orden llana.

—¡No! – resonó la voz de Xiao en los altavoces, Adrien se paralizó. Eso fue aprovechado por Marinette, se escabulló entre su agarre y se arrastró fuera de él. Adrien sacudió su cabeza, recuperando el hilo de su batalla y se atrevió a embestirla cuando la vio dándole la espalda.

Marinette se giró con rapidez y le dio senda patada en la cara. Fue tan potente que lo tumbó y cuando ella se fue contra él en una kata bien ensayada de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, el instinto inducido del chico lo posesionó. Furioso por el golpe, retrocedió para esquivar sus otras patadas. En una ocasión, Marinette se resbaló un poco y fue el mejor momento para atraparla. Se lanzó sobre ella cuan locomotora, la tomó de la cintura y capturó uno de sus brazos en el aire. Fue un ataque directo, la aplastó nuevamente contra el suelo. Inmovilizó sus piernas enredándolas con las suyas, ahuecó sus manos con las propias y la obligó a quedarse quieta, aprovechó el momento, iba a atacar su cuello de nuevo y sus dientes rozaron la piel de su garganta cuando una corriente potente le lastimó entero.

Adrien alzó la cabeza y gritó de dolor, su grito parecía un aullido entremezclado con una alarido humano. Como estaban juntos la electricidad pasó a la chica y ella también se sacudió en un gemido desesperado.

Xiao había actuado rápido, de haberle dejado, muy probablemente Adrien le hubiese cercenado la garganta. Después de la descarga ambos se quedaron quietos. Aunque seguían aferrados el uno al otro, sus nociones no parecían tan violentas como al principio.

—Creo que la descarga eliminó su ira. – comentó Suen, admirado de cómo habían estado tan cerca de luchar tal y como Xiao les había ordenado.

Prontamente y tras unos segundos, Marinette se recuperó primero. Comenzó a forcejear bajo su cuerpo y Adrien, tenso retomó la iniciativa de sólo inmovilizarla. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca y sus ojos, cargados de locura se veían rabiosos mientras luchaban por el dominio.

Estuvieron así algunos minutos y luego, poco a poco, dejaron a pelear. Llegó un momento en el que ambos parecían fatigados y sus cuerpos, ya un poco más relajados, dieron paso a una recuperación psíquica común que se establecía posterior a su evento maniático.

El aliento de Adrien bañó el rostro de Marinette. No hablaba pero se le veía con el rostro arrugado por la ansiedad. Sus fuerzas se mermaron, el estado había pasado. De pronto, nada existía a su alrededor, sólo el latido de sus corazones y el vaivén de su respiración.

—Será mejor que los separemos. – pidió Xiao e indicó los soldados y enfermeros hacer lo suyo.

Pero, ajenos a todo el procedimiento, los jóvenes se vieron atrapados en los ojos del contrario. El tiempo se congeló entre ambos. Sus respiraciones entremezcladas junto al olor de sus cuerpos cautivó al muchacho, como si estuviera despertando de un sueño para llegar a otro. A pesar de que la ira fue remplazada por angustia, Marinette no se sintió asustada como siempre pasaba después de regresar de ser autómata. Adrien por su parte, estaba maravillado.

Atrapado en el azul claro de los ojos de Marinette, sintió que su corazón intentaba salírsele del pecho e irse muy lejos. Sus verdes, cuando fanales peridotos, parpadearon lágrimas y dejaron a la chica aún más confundida que al principio. Lentamente separó sus brazos y soltó los de ella, alzó un poco su cuerpo y para sorpresa de todos, los pasó alrededor de la espalda de ella. Hundió su rostro entre su cuello y hombro. La chica sintió la tibieza de sus lágrimas y los espasmos de su pecho al gimotear.

—Qué alegría… -le escuchó susurrar en un idioma que, aunque no supo identificar de primeras, le pareció estrictamente familiar. —Es sólo un sueño… - dijo a su oído. —Sólo un sueño. – le apretujó más fuerte y expulsó el aire de sus pulmones.

No entendía qué pasaba, no era capaz de reconocer al muchacho ni la situación tan curiosa en la que se había enrollado. Espero y escuchó, pues no tenía fuerzas para movérselo de encima.

—Mari… - susurró en su oreja, ella parpadeó, esa palabra le sonaba de alguna parte. —Mi querida Marinette… - gimió mientras sorbía su nariz. —Sabes que yo jamás te lastimaría, ¿Verdad? Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño. No podría seguir viviendo si lo hiciera otra vez… - sollozó y untó su mejilla contra la suya, apretándole con fervor. —Es un sueño, sólo apareces en mis sueños… Por eso estoy feliz. En los sueños no puedo lastimarte. – su corazón palpitó a prisa. Sus palabras comenzaban a llenarle de angustia su pecho. No sabía por qué, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué sucedía, pero lloró.

Gruesas gotas de agua se escaparon sin que llegara a expresar algo más en su rictus. Estaba por corresponder su abrazo cuando los apartaron.

—Aléjate de ella, 314. – dijo un enfermero, tomándole de los hombros y separándole. —Suéltala. – ordenó autoritario y éste obedeció por inercia. La dejó libre, no sin antes dedicarle una nostálgica mirada.

Lo esposaron y arrastraron para que caminara, pero él, renuente, volteaba a cada instante que podía hacia ella, para no perderla de vista.

—De pie, 122. – dijo un soldado, la alzaron sin problemas, ella no se quejó. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el muchacho que con parsimonia desaparecía de su vista. Estaba en shock. No se movía, no decía nada, tampoco correspondía a las órdenes. Alguien lo interpretó como un ataque de pánico o un episodio depresivo, casos que solían darle después de las conversiones, así que trajeron una camilla, la sujetaron a ésta y la llevaron a su habitación.

—Salió mejor de lo que esperaba. – profesó Xiao, mientras veía como los alejaban del campo.

—314 casi la mata. – puntualizó Suen.

—Es cuestión de práctica, dentro de unos meses serán imparables.

—Espero que sí, señor. – el médico desvió su vista hasta Marinette, quien desaparecía en la camilla tirada por los enfermeros.

La llevaron a su cuarto y la depositaron en su cama, sin amarres. La mujer no correspondió en nada, seguía sumida en un completo mutismo y sus ojos, aún tenían lágrimas tibias. Una de sus manos acarició su hombro, en donde prevalecía la humedad de las lágrimas del muchacho. Todavía le sentía sobre ella, lo cálido de su cuerpo y lo torpe de sus palabras.

Por alguna razón reconocía el idioma, si es que era uno. Lo podía saborear, incluso tenía pensamientos en dicha lengua. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué al escucharle se sintió terriblemente abrumada? ¿Qué eran todas esas sensaciones que se apoderaban de su corazón? De pronto se sintió temerosa, desesperada, furiosa y al poco, tan cansada como si hubiese corrido un maratón.

¿Quién era ese joven? ¿Por qué sus palabras le causaban tal opresión en su pecho? ¡¿Por qué no podía dejar de llorar?!

Hipó una y otra vez, descargando su frustración y dolor físico, debido a las caídas durante los derribos. Rememoró sus manos alrededor de su espalda, su tacto, sus ojos, el color de su cabello, su agarre… Estaba segura que lo había sentido antes, que ya le conocía, ¿Pero de dónde?

— _Él es tan adorable… tan perfecto, tan, tan…_

— _¿Él?_

— _¡Sí, tan él!_

Marinette dio un respingo. ¿Acaso se había quedado dormida? ¿O sólo descansó los ojos un momento? Era difícil saberlo dada la oscuridad de la habitación. ¿De quién era esa voz? No era suya, entonces, por qué recordaba la voz de una mujer joven en su cabeza. ¿Se habría vuelto definitivamente loca? No es como si fuese difícil que eso pasara.

— _¡Ugh, detesto cuando es así de molesta!_

— _Ya sabes cómo es ella…_

— _Sí pero, a… no le gusta y es tan amable que debe soportarla._

— _Es un buen chico, eso seguro. Te enamoraste de un caballero._

—… _No digas esas cosas, me apenas._

Volvía a abrir los ojos. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿De quiénes eran esas voces? ¿Por qué no era capaz de darles forma? Su pecho se removió inquieto, algo le estaba quitando el aire, era una oleada dolorosa y terrible, sintió la necesidad de llorar para dejarla ir. Apretó tan fuerte como pudo los ojos.

— _Tenías quince años cuando nos conocimos._ _Nosotros estábamos en la misma clase…_

— _Marinette, mi querida Marinette… Cuanto tiempo._

—Adrien. – el nombre salió de su boca antes de que abriera los ojos. Continuaba encerrada en aquella inmensa oscuridad pero ello sería el menor de sus problemas. Tenía algo en su mente, un nombre que revoloteaba como una mariposa. Adrien, no sabía exactamente a quién pertenecía pero lo sentía muy familiar. —Marinette… - repitió el segundo nombre que había aparecido en su cabeza. De ese sí que no tenía idea. Le sonaba de alguna parte, pero no sabía a quién pertenecía o bajo qué idea tenía que asociarlo.

El muchacho lo había dicho antes, en medio de sus delirios, él lo mencionó, pero entonces estaba tan abatida que no supo relacionarlo. Marinette se encogió de hombros mentalmente, fuese de quien fuese ese nombre no le interesaba más que el de Adrien. Su mente tintineaba cada vez que lo pronunciaba. Sabía que poseía mucho significado y su cabeza la llevó a asociarlo con el chico una y otra vez.

—Su nombre es Adrien. – dijo en voz baja, para que sólo ella pudiera escucharlo. Sintió un impresionante calor en sus mejillas y sorpresivamente una necesidad implícita de llorar cada vez que lo pronunciaba. —Adrien… - volvió a decirlo, sintiendo cada movimiento de su lengua al pronunciarlo. Comenzó a llorar. Conocía el nombre y sentía que significaba enormemente para ella. Vaya que sí.

La puerta de su celda se abrió y Suen entró con una estela de luz precediéndole. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para que no le lastimara.

—¿Qué sucede, 122? – el joven médico apreció sus ojos enrojecidos. —¿Aún sigues en pánico? – ella no respondió, ni siquiera se levantó de su cama. —Es hora de tu rutina de ejercicios, andando. – las ordenes se habían vuelto más fáciles de asimilar con el tiempo. Marinette se levantó lentamente y esperó a que fuera esposada, cosa que no tardó mucho en suceder.

Cuando el aire de la pista de obstáculos le acarició la cara respiró profundamente. Iba a correr mucho ese día, pero fuera de preocuparse por lograr la carrera lo más rápido posible, cada vez que daba un paso, saltaba o se agachaba su mente repetía hasta el cansancio el mismo nombre: Adrien.

…

Para cuando Adrien abrió los ojos sintió que todas sus emociones se disparaban en un remolino violento. Estaba recostado en su celda, como era lo normal, tenía todas sus sábanas revueltas, el olor a óxido y moho, así como la oscuridad inmensidad de las celdas.

Había soñado, era claro. No podía tener más explicaciones acerca de tan vivida experiencia. Marinette ya no existía, eso no lo dudaba, él mismo se había encargo de asesinarla, cuestión que le hería profundamente y tan arraigado era su trauma que tenía que conservar de forma clara y agobiante todas sus facciones y expresiones.

No era inusual que la recordara, eso lo tenía claro. Lo malo era cuando soñaba cosas tan reales como en esta ocasión. Incluso sentía dolorido su cuerpo, como si hubiese peleado con ella o le hubiesen electrocutado.

No le gustaba sentirse así, tan vulnerable y herido. Había aprendido que si se mostraba decaído o débil no dudarían en lastimarle, por lo que el anonimato y el automatismo se habían convertido en la mejor defensa para su estancia en el proyecto MTR, pero, ¿Qué hacer cuando sus emociones eran llevadas al extremo? ¿Cómo sobrevivir cuando su corazón estaba tan fragmentado?

Se inclinó sobre la cama y se enroscó sobre su cuerpo. Necesitaba olvidar, dormirse otra vez o algo. Le lastimaba el estar consciente en el mundo exterior, por que significaba recordad y tragarse una profunda tristeza. Ojala no hubiese tenido ese sueño con Marinette. El nombre de su amiga era lo único que sobrevivía en su mente a través de los años y para bien o para mal, era un recordatorio de que en algún momento de su vida él fue humano, feliz e infeliz al mismo tiempo. Feliz por que Marinette le recordaba cuando era un adolescente y disfrutaba de una vida plena, e infeliz, porque la chica significaba la ruptura de su espíritu. La había estrangulado siendo víctima del control de Xiao, así que, cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre le invadía una gran tristeza y culpabilidad.

La puerta de su celda se abrió y fuera ya estaban los mismos soldados de siempre. Le esperaban, como siempre, para hacer sus ejercicios. No replicó cuando le encadenaron y le guiaron por las instalaciones. Es más, se sintió agradecido, una vez que se exprimiera a sí mismo podría caer profundamente dormido y dejar de pensar en su amiga.

…

— _Buenos días…_

— _Bu-Buenos días… Adrien._

— _¿Te encuentras bien? Te escuchas un poco congestionada._

— _E-Estos bien, sí, todo… súper…_

— _Si te sientes mal, considera la necesidad de ir a descansar. Puedo pedirle a Gorila que te lleve a casa, si lo deseas…_

— _Gracias… Eres muy amable._

— _Somos amigos… Y los amigos hacen lo que sea por sus amigos…_

De nuevo, había soñado con Adrien. Aunque sus sueños más bien parecían los retazos de una película, las imágenes eran muy claras como para decir que se lo estaba inventando. Ciertamente ya había tenido esa clase de sueños, éstos habían comenzado a ser muy frecuentes desde hacía una semana.

Marinette rodó sobre su propio cuerpo para descansar sobre su costado. No tenía idea de qué hora podría ser, pero ciertamente el sueño se le había escapado. Eso le disgustaba, pues admitía que desde hacía unos días había añorado dormir para soñar con aquel muchacho de ojos verdes y cabellos dorados. Suspiró para llamar la calma una vez más e intentar quedarse dormida, mas la puerta se abrió repentinamente, entrando los enfermeros por ella. No se movió, sólo espero a ver qué querían.

—Ven con nosotros, 122. – le mostraron las esposas y ella se enderezó. La sujetaron y colocaron los grilletes. Le levantaron por debajo de las axilas y la hicieron seguirles. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había dejado de preguntar lo que harían con ella. No era una sorpresa, la llevaban a una pista, la explotaban con ejercicio físico o bien, la sumergían durante horas en la sala de hipnoterapia.

Pero en esta ocasión no fueron ninguna de las dos.

La llevaron a una celda, la cual estaba dividida por un cristal blindado con agujeros para facilitar el conducto de aire. Nunca antes había visto esa habitación. Estaba totalmente blanca, con dos puertas que iban en ambos extremos del cuarto en donde podía apreciar que alguien caminaba del otro lado, dado las sombras que se colaban por la rendija inferior de la puerta.

—Buenos días, 122. – su espalda se tensó al identificar la voz de Xiao. Se volteó silenciosa para verlo de frente. Los enfermeros la sujetaron más fuerte, impidiendo que le atacase como solían hacer a veces los zoántropos en sus malos ratos.

El psiquiatra la inspeccionó con atención y frunció el ceño, Suen estaba a su lado.

—¿Qué sucede, 122? ¿Has estado llorando? – no lo decía en son de burla, más bien se le veía molesto por este hecho.

—Últimamente llora. –puntualizó Suen, con timidez.

—¿Por qué? – gruñó el general. Si bien los ojos de Marinette no tenían lágrimas sí se le veían inflamados, indicativos del llanto.

—No estoy seguro. – tragó saliva. —Puedo aumentar las sesiones de las terapias de inmersión, eso podría mermar cualquier rastro de personificación.

—122. – esta vez Xiao se dirigió a ella de forma más personal. —¿Por qué tienes ganas de llorar? – ella no le respondió, lo usual. —Dime, 122, ¿Algo va mal en tu mente? – se acercó considerablemente a ella y la tomó de los hombros, generalmente no los tocaba, pero hizo una excepción, Marinette se estremeció completamente. —Olvida el ejercicio de hoy, quiero que permanezca encerrada en el cuarto de hipnoterapia todo el día, vamos a suprimir lo que sea que esté induciendo el llanto.

—Está bien. – Suen pidió a los enfermeros que se la llevaran. —¿Qué haremos con 314?

—¿Él también llora? – la actitud de Xiao detonaba su frustración.

—No llora, pero se le ha notado inquieto por las mañanas. – informó Suen.

—Ya veo. – el general dio media vuelta.

En la última semana había intentado de todo para crear un equipo entre sus sujetos de prueba. Hacía un mes, en una de sus misiones en solitario 1214LN un zoántropo de características de león, había regresado gravemente herido. Había estado en peligro de muerte durante entonces, siempre internado a la sala de hospital. El hecho había mortificado a Xiao y más con las palabras de Sou Jin en su mente, quien le había dicho que los zoántropos no eran capaces de trabajar en conjunto.

Ya se había planteado esta idea, el de unirlos en equipos para que así las misiones fueran menos peligrosas, pero no pudo conseguirlo. A excepción de la demostración entre 122 y 314, ninguno de los otros sujetos pareció poder ignorar sus instintos de pelea y no arremeter con verdaderas intenciones de asesinarse.

Adrien había intentado dos veces matar a Marinette mordiéndole la garganta, pero esas no eran nada en comparación con sus compatriotas. Los otros sujetos intentaron al menos veinte veces el matarse el uno al otro. Siendo incapaces de ignorar sus instintos implantados, Xiao tuvo que electrocutarlos más de una vez para mantenerlos a raya. Sin duda, los únicos positivos en la prueba habían sido 122 y 314, pero la cuestión era que temía que la interacción entre ambos despertara sentimientos. Sabía que compartían historia, así que, el dato de que la chica llorase y el muchacho se inquietara le llamaba la atención.

Debía sumergirlos cada vez más para que se volvieran dóciles y no emocionales.

—Pon a 314 en terapia de inmersión también. Vamos a acallar su euforia y una vez que se muestre tranquilo, continuaremos.

—Como diga, General. – Suen se retiró de ahí con mucho trabajo por hacer.

…

Esa mañana Marinette no sintió absolutamente nada. No había tristeza, fatiga, enojo, nada. Al parecer estaba anestesia o algo por el estilo, porque se sentía igual que todos los días y los enfermeros notaron su cambio de humor. No había soñado con Adrien o el pasado. Tenía una expresión tan seria como cuando era un autómata.

Xiao se vio complacido, la misma notificación le había sido dada respecto a 314. Los dos sujetos de prueba estaban de nuevo sumergidos a su merced. El ejercicio podía proseguir.

Cuando los dos experimentos arribaron a la sala blanca, como le decían, estaban muy tranquilos. La seguridad no era menor, pero sí se respiraba un aire diferente.

—Iniciaremos tu conversión, 122. – dijo Xiao. El Himno de San Juan bautista sonó en una pista de audio que él traía en un dispositivo pequeño, cuando las frases terminaron Xiao activó el gatillo. —Lucky Charm.

—Et Parere. –la mujer se convertía en maquina una vez más.

—Quinten sus esposas. – le obedecieron. —Entra a la habitación, 122. – ella asintió. Cerraron la puerta detrás de ella.

Poco después por el otro extremo entró Adrien, él tenía el rostro serio, pero no decía ni una palabra. La Oda a la Alegría sonó de alguna parte detrás de la puerta, se cerró cuando la pieza terminó, pero para entonces sus facciones relajadas se convirtieron en ardor puro. Furioso por la música soltó un rugido franco combinado con su voz humana. No había más que cámaras en la sala, por lo que Xiao no podía ordenarles.

Tan sólo estaban ellos y la pared de cristal que los separaba. 314 fue quien reaccionó primero. Su movimiento inicial fue correr hasta Marinette, quien permanecía inmóvil dado que no había recibido más órdenes de Xiao. El cuerpo de Adrien dio contra la pared de cristal en un golpe sordo. El impacto estremeció el arco de la pared transparente pero no la rompió.

Con los puños cerrados e impulso necesario le dio otro embate y gritó al otro lado. Indómito como un animal salvaje, Adrien se removió de esquina a esquina dando vueltas y gruñéndole a la mujer al otro lado. Tomó impulso y se dio contra la pared, haciendo ruido, pero sin romperla. En todo momento Marinette permaneció indiferente. Eso pareció enfurecer más al muchacho, quien usando las uñas, los pies y los hombros se impactó cuantas veces pudo contra la pared.

Por los agujeros que permitían el paso al aire se colaba el sonido de sus gritos y gruñidos. Cansado de no obtener respuesta de ella y por su peligrosidad, el muchacho pasó caminado alrededor de ella, acechándola sin poder tocarla, cuan animal enjaulado.

—No se ve muy sociable.

—Eso sólo lo hacemos para que se acostumbres a ver el uno al otro. Si algo aprendí de los enfrentamientos pasados es que necesitamos acoplarlos poco a poco. – explicó Xiao. —Estaba estudiándoles, concluí que necesitan tiempo para conocerse en sus estados de prueba. 314 es agresivo siempre, a pesar de que le ordene no matarla ya vimos que me desobedeció, así que pensé que sería mejor si les obligábamos a verse durante su inducción, los animales suelen responder a ello; terminan por acostumbrarse.

—¿Qué tal de 122, señor? Ella no se moverá hasta que no le diga que hacer.

—No es ella quien me preocupa, sino 314. Todos los zoántropos son agresivos con los demás a no ser que se les esté ordenando constantemente. Necesito que 314 se acostumbre a ella pero sin que llegue a ver un verdadero contacto. – Xiao lucía tenso. —Ya vi cómo reaccionó 314 al tenerla entre sus brazos, evitaré que se toquen lo más posible y apostaré a que se limitarán sólo a trabajar el uno con el otro. Una vez que 314 sea tolerante con 122 sin necesidad de la corrección por electricidad, podemos ponerlos a entrenar juntos.

—¿Pero no se tocarán cuando empiecen a entrenar?

—Los dos deberán permanecer dentro de sus estados experimentales. Tal y como educamos a 122, estarán tan inmersos en otro plano mental que no serán consientes de ellos, sólo de las indicaciones. – el plan de Xiao sonaba rebuscado, pero tenía cierta razón.

Lo que buscaba es que el animal en Adrien aceptara a Marinette y una vez que ambos sujetos se acostumbrasen a ver normal al otro durante su conversión, serían más fáciles de manejar para los propósitos de Xiao. Así ambos trabajarían en conjunto pero sin la necesidad de ponerse emocionales cada que se vieran, pues estaba consciente de que, dada su interacción previa, podrían recuperar la memoria. Era apostar mucho por algo tan ambiguo, pero Xiao confiaba en que así sería, Marinette era una prueba viviente de que podía manipular la mente humana a su antojo… que aunque tuviera fallos, lo era en su mayoría posible.

Y mientras Xiao planeaba hazañas impresionantes la interacción entre Adrien y Marinette no era del todo amable. El chico continuaba en la misma actitud. Por otro lado, la mujer sólo se limitaba a verle arremeter contra el vidrio y parpadear. Ya tenían varios minutos así, casi una hora y no había cambios.

Evidentemente Adrien comenzaba a cansarse de tanta fuerza bruta, pues dejó de golpearse contra el cristal desde hacía un buen rato. Continuaba caminando en círculos, pero ya no gruñía. El silencio se apoderaba de la escena ante todo. Finalmente, en lo que parecía una carrera contra el reloj, el tiempo cobró su tributo. Marinette parpadeó un poco más de la cuenta, su ensimismamiento desaparecía lentamente.

Cuando fue consiente de ella lo primero que llamó su atención fue al 314 que caminaba de un lado a otro. Se le veía agitado y aguerrido. No se movió, pero sí mostró expresiones faciales, el hombre gato gruñó y le mostró sus dientes al verla reaccionar. Se le acercó totalmente hasta posarse contra la barrera. Sus manos se aferraron a la superficie y arrugó los dedos como si fueran garras.

Pegó tanto el rostro que su cara se aplastó contra el cristal, como si quisiera fundirse con él. Marinette no respondió a sus actos, sólo le miró. Poco a poco su mirada cargada de ira se desvaneció. Tras cerrar los ojos y abrirlos otra vez una mirada confusa atravesó a ambos. Se había recuperado de su episodio maniaco. Al no detectar agresividad en su perfil ella se sintió un poco más confianzuda.

Avanzó un paso y él retrocedió uno.

—¿Deberíamos ir por ellos? – preguntó Suen, pero Xiao estaba atento a ver cómo reaccionaban.

—Espera…

Ahora era Marinette quien se acercaba a la pared mientras que era Adrien quien se alejaba. Era un temor mesclado con curiosidad. La chica se topó en la misma situación que Adrien, apegando su frente contra el frio material que los separaba. El muchacho, viéndola en paz, tragó saliva y visiblemente nervioso prosiguió a acercarse lentamente.

Todo era instintivo. Los dos no parecían reconocerse más allá de ser sólo seres humanos atrapados en un laberinto. Por sus expresiones se veía que parecían aliviados de encontrarse con otro cerca de ellos después de sufrir la conversión. Era un consuelo, ya que generalmente estaban solos y se tenían a ellos mismos para reconfortarse, cuestión que no les hacía escapar de su triste realidad.

Adrien recargó su cabeza sobre el mismo sitio en el que estaba recargada Marinette. En respuesta refleja y con curiosidad, los dos elevaron sus manos. Sus dedos se encontraron con los del otro y se unieron al igual que sus frentes. Si el vidrio no estuviera entre ellos, podrían tocarse libremente.

Ambos tenían los ojos abiertos, perdiéndose el uno en el otro. Entonces y sin pretenderlo demasiado, Adrien habló, Marinette no pudo escucharlo porque lo dijo en voz sumamente baja, pero sí leyó sus labios. La chica no sonrió precisamente, pero se mostró una mueca de empatía, ella asintió y respondió en el mismo idioma en el cual le había hecho la pregunta.

—Suficiente, sepárenlos. – ordenó Xiao. Las puertas se abrieron para cada uno y los tomaron con las mismas precauciones con las que los habían traído ahí en primer lugar.

Se echaron una última mirada antes de desaparecer por los pasillos. La emoción continuaba en ellos y la promesa muda de volverse a ver junto a la esperanza.

Esa noche no hubo lágrimas, tampoco sueños, sólo recuerdos y una petición que, extrañamente, les sumergió en una inesperada comunión.

 _Sé mi amiga…_

 _Sí…_

…

 _Remembranza: Imagen o conjunto de imágenes de hechos o situaciones pasados que quedan en la mente._

 **Continuará…**

 **En sí, Marinette no recuerda muy bien su propia esencia. Ella se ve ajena a sí misma, pero sí es capaz de recordar a Adrien, al menos parte de él y lo relaciones con su pasado, por lo que le reconforta. Por otro lado y como ven, Adrien sí que recuerda a Marinette, pero tal y como le pasa a ella, después de las conversiones tiende a estar confuso, por lo que no reconoce entre la realidad y la fantasía, aún así, podemos ver que Adrien está más consciente de lo que podríamos imaginar.**

 **La cuestión entre ellos se irá resolviendo de tanto en tanto. Ahora que ya vimos que sí son capaces de reconocerse, al menos de forma primitiva, tal vez exista una esperanza, ¿No lo creen?**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	11. Intrínseco

**Este capítulo es mucho más largo que la mayoría, pero necesitaba hacerlo así por que quería explicar de una vez todo el proceso que los protagonistas necesitaban sufrir. Espero les agrade, habrán muchos emociones, lo prometido es deuda.**

* * *

 **-11-**

 **Intrínseco.**

* * *

— _Ay…, él es tan perfecto._

— _Si suspiras así todo el tiempo voy a creer que estás enamorada._

— _Je, me gustaría decirle lo que siento, pero temo que tropezaré y…_

— _Sólo ten un poco de confianza, estoy segura que lo lograrás._

— _¿Y si Adrien no me quiere?_

— _Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas…_

Marinette tuvo una epifanía. Últimamente las tenía. Su interior se removió una vez más cuando el efecto de la automatización se esfumó de ella. Nuevamente, a su alrededor había una luz blanca, estaba vacío y al parecer alguien estaba haciendo mucho ruido, como si golpeasen una pared.

Parpadeó otro poco y llevó una mano a su cabeza. Le dolía y el ruido sólo complicaba su migraña. Estaba confusa además, pues no tenía idea de donde se encontraba, qué momento del día era o quien era ella. Lo único que prevalecía en su mente fue esa sensación de haber soñado con algo importante. Se esforzó por recordar su sueño, mas el sonido retumbante del impacto la sacó de quicio.

Miró molesta al frente y dio un pequeño respingo al contemplar al muchacho furioso que embestía el cristal. Ante su agresividad y su rostro transformado en odio, Marinette sintió temor. Su corazón se disparó y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse. Una crisis de pánico, algo que solía pasarle después de los efectos de su inmersión mental. Miró a los alrededores, buscó las cámaras, presentía que alguien le observaba, además del muchacho, claro estaba.

No había altavoces que le llamasen por lo que se desesperó un poco. Comúnmente una voz solía indicarle que hacer. No era de su agrado, pero era un consuelo en su estado de fragilidad mental.

—¡Argh! – el gritó y el tinte de dolor en la voz del joven llamó su atención. Marinette se giró para verlo. Vaya que se veía furioso. Su mirada se cruzó con la de él, pero no encontró más que ira contenida. El chico se paseaba de una esquina a otra, lanzándole miradas afiladas y después mostrándole los dientes, como un animal; incluso lo veía inclinarse y andar como un cuadrúpedo, eso le perturbó.

Era apuesto, no podía mentir. El joven tenía una cabellera rubia y exuberante, pues el cabello le corría libremente por los hombros, muestra de que ya hacía mucho tiempo que no se lo cortaban. Sus ojos, verdes como peridotos, iban y venían en las cuencas de sus orbitas, viendo a una velocidad impresionante todos los recovecos de la jaula. No poseía camiseta, así que sus músculos estaban a la vista. Marinette se sorprendió de ver el paisaje de cicatrices que se extendían en su espalda, brazos y abdomen. Desde arañazos, mordidas y cortes, la chica no encontraba explicación coherente en su saber para darle sentido a lo que veía.

Adrien le mostró los dientes y bufó al otro lado. Tenía las manos magulladas por los constantes empellones. Seguramente ya tenía un buen rato arremetiendo contra la pared de vidrio. Algo en él llamó su atención profundamente. La sensación de conocimiento amparó su desconsolada psique cuando, después de tanto andar, Agreste se detuvo frente a ella y se sentó sobre su trasero.

Lo observó jadear y resollar. 314 se estaba recuperando de su episodio maniaco, pero para 122 la imagen parecía más a un hombre que intentaba sacarse algo desde el pecho. Tosió un poco y carraspeó, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y entrelazó los dedos con su cabello, lo vio retorcerse, como si tuviera arcadas y después de un rato, el hombre suspiró sonoramente, dejando escapar toda la frustración que tenía dentro.

La tentación de llamarlo le carcomió, pero no lo hizo porque le asustaba que algo les pasara por el simple hecho de interactuar, dado que ya no se sentía tan desorientada como al principio y su cerebro evocó el dolor de los electrochoques cuando desobedecía la voz del hombre que solía entrar a sus pensamientos. Si ese sujeto la observaba, entonces existía la posibilidad de que les hiciera daño.

Tras unos minutos en los que nadie dijo nada y ella continuaba de pie, observó al muchacho enderezarse lentamente hasta que sus ojos volvieron a toparse. No había palabras entre ellos, pero conseguían comprenderse. La petición muda fue correspondida por ella, quien se inclinó y se sentó frente a la capa transparente que los separaba. Adrien entrecerró los ojos, no estaba totalmente recuperado, pero su anhelo era más fuerte que sus instintos animales. Se arrastró un poco hasta quedar completamente frente a ella, sólo separados por la barrera.

Azules contra verdes. Como si el cielo y el mar se mirasen a la distancia. 314 limpió su sudor y respiró para tranquilizarse, aún estaba agitado y ella a su comparación, se le veía más tensa que otra cosa. No sabía quién era, al menos no por ahora, pero sus rasgos evocaban familiaridad. Como un animal curioso, Adrien entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, la respuesta fue en espejo. Marinette correspondió a sus movimientos haciendo lo mismo.

Eso emocionó al muchacho, quien estiró una mano hasta ella. La chica, recelosa hizo un ademán de retroceder, no obstante continuó sentada. Él la esperó con inusual paciencia y tras un buen rato, con suma parsimonia, sus dedos se posaron contra los de él a través del espejo.

Ninguno supo cuánto tiempo pasó exactamente. Fuera de sus miradas se adentraban en el alma del otro en un absoluto silencio precedido por caos. Finalmente y con pesar, la mirada seria de Adrien se transformó en una amarga y despreciativa. Al verle fruncir el ceño Marinette alejó su mano de él, sin comprender sus gestos.

—¿Quién eres? – preguntó en francés, ella le entendió perfectamente. Por alguna razón conocía esa lengua, ¿Por qué lo hacía?

—Yo… - intentó recordarse a sí misma, establecer coherencia, pero no conseguía nada. Su mente estaba en blanco.

—Yo sé quién eres… - respondió con melancolía, Marientte quedó atenta porque ella también deseaba saberlo. —Eres una ilusión… de nuevo, estoy soñando despierto. – No era infrecuente para Adrien que alucinara.

A veces, después de su conversión creía ver cosas que no existían, muchas veces eran sombras, otros sonidos y olores, pero había ocasiones en las que su mente jugaba cruelmente consigo mismo y viajaba al pasado. Soñaba que estaba recostado en su cama, con su padre y sus amigos, sin embargo, cuando despertaba de su ensoñación se descubrían dormido en el suelo su celda. Últimamente veía a Marinette, demasiado a menudo de cómo le gustaría y eso le incomodaba. Recordarla le lastimaba, pues cada que veía su rostro la culpa le quemaba por dentro en un doloroso proceso que hacía años intentaba detener.

Jamás se recuperaría de lo que le había hecho a su amiga. Las cicatrices se habían desvanecido un poco, pero para Adrien estaban ahí, tan latentes como nunca. Era horrible el tener que verla tan seguido. No sabía qué le estaban dando o haciendo, pero definitivamente cada vez que regresaba de su purgatorio cerebral la veía a ella; lo cual no podía tolerar.

Xiao conocía su historia con Marinette y le aterraba que estuviera insertando implícitamente en su memoria su imagen para conseguir más dominio sobre él. Ya se había rendido en el pasado, ¿Qué retorcido plan tenía ahora?

Adrien detuvo su tren de pensamientos cuando la vio arrugar el rostro. Ella habló.

—¿Un sueño? – qué curioso, pensó Marinette. Ella también soñaba muy seguido con un muchacho muy parecido a él, sólo que en sus sueños el chico era más joven, menos fornido y con el pelo corto. La única constante eran sus ojos, los cuales resplandecían fieles a aquel verde encantador. En este momento no recordaba su nombre, pero debía ser importante porque varias veces lo había visto en sus recuerdos, ¿Cuál era su nombre? Estaba segura que empezaba con A, ¿O terminaba con A?

Atrapada en sus conjeturas, Adrien interpretó el silencio de 122 como una señal. Posiblemente no tendría mucho que decir, puesto que era un producto de su imaginación, aun así, ansió con cada fibra de su ser que le dedicara una sonrisa, que le dijera algo bonito y que sus manos, que continuaban unidas a través del cristal, se tocaran finalmente. Mas Adrien sabía que el frio que sentía en la palma de su mano era la prueba de que todo esto sólo era una ilusión.

—Desaparece, por favor. –le dijo con un ligero temblor. —No soporte el verte, tu rostro me atormenta día y noche… - apretó sus labios, la chica respondía a sus palabras, ella estaba sorprendida y angustiada. —Marinette, vete en paz, no me lastimes más… - quería llorar, infiernos que sí, pero no frente a ella, aunque no fuera real, no soportaría romperse con ella mirándole, sería un golpe bajo a su orgullo.

—¿Marinette? – bajó su rostro y apreció su cuerpo, después a 314. Frunció el ceño. Ese nombre sonaba, casi inaudible en lo más profundo de su ser.

—¡No lo digas! – Adrien perdió el control, lloró y azotó su mano contra la de ella. La mujer retrocedió de golpe. —¡No digas su nombre! ¡No eres real! ¡Jamás serás real! ¡Estoy harto! – la ira volvía a emerger de su anatomía, no creía que fuese suficiente para transformarlo, ¿O sí? —¡Voy a destruirte! – exclamó fúrico. —¡Destrozaré cada parte de ti y así desaparecerás! – tal vez esta era la primera vez que estaba tan enojado sin la necesidad de escuchar su gatillo. —¡Estás muerta para mí! ¡Yo te asesiné! – gritó a medida que su rostro se transformaba nuevamente en una ejemplificación de la rabia. —¡Marinette no existe más! ¡Desaparece! ¡Desaparece! – casi como si la Invigonina estuviera en su cuerpo, los músculos de Adrien se hipertrofiaron dándole una imagen de superioridad. Su rictus reflejaba un incontrolable deseo de aniquilar y de nuevo parecía estar poseído por una bestia.

Se levantó y embistió el vidrio. Marinette estaba paralizada. Un miedo muy primitivo sofocó sus sentidos y la dejó quieta. Hiperventiló tanto que comenzó a marearse. El chico se golpeó contra la pared dos veces más y entonces, repentinamente las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo. Cayó de rodillas contra la pared mientras rezongaba en llanto.

Las puertas se abrieron para cada uno. Los enfermeros abordaron a Adrien muy rápido. Le inyectaron un sedante en el brazo y éste cedió, despojando a su cuerpo de la vigilia para desmayarse frente a ella. Alguien la sujetó por los hombros, pero no de forma violeta, le halaron un poco para arrastrarla a alguna parte, pero Marinette parecía clavaba al piso.

Lo recordaba todo… Su cabeza se había vuelto clara de repente. La turbidez con la que fluían sus ideas ahora marchaba como un rio plácido y nítido.

—¿Adrien? –bisbisó mientras la puerta de su habitación se cerraba, dejándola en completa oscuridad.

…

Adrien rugió mientras se despertaba en la misma fría prisión de siempre. Su despertar había sido violento y sin precedentes. Miró alrededor, desorientado para variar y de poco a poco comprendió en donde estaba. Efectivamente, había estado soñando, tal y como lo creyó. No había más que decir al respecto.

Como la oscuridad no daba oportunidad de ver más allá de sus manos, Adrien caminó a ciegas hasta llegar a los barrotes de hierro. Se aferró a ellos y pegó la cara para suspirar. Este era uno de sus momentos más sombríos y se alegraba enormemente el anonimato que tenía, pues no soportaría la idea de que sus amigos y familia lo viesen de aquella forma tan deprimente.

Hizo un gesto de incomodidad al recordar a su familia. ¿Cómo estaría su padre? ¿Qué estarían haciendo sus amigos? ¿Y los seres queridos de todos esos jóvenes que fueron sacrificados por el proyecto MTR?

¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

—¿Por qué…? – soltó la pregunta al aire, pero nadie le respondió. Nadie respondía nunca de todos modos. Adrien sintió desconsuelo cuando su voz hizo eco en el pasillo. Tenía años sin sentirse así, desde la muerte de Marinette había desconectado su mente de su cuerpo, sus emociones fueron encapsuladas herméticamente en su más profundo vacío y las condenó a permanecer ahí para el resto de su vida, ¿Por qué tenía que volver a sentirse así? Se había acostumbrado a no tener sentimientos ni pensamientos reflexivos, porque más que reconfortarlo sólo le herían.

Algo era diferente. ¿Tendría que ver con la cámara blanca? Tal vez lo estaban intoxicando con algo desconocido y por eso tenía esas escalofriantes alucinaciones. No podía haber otra alternativa, jamás se cansarían de jugar con su mente y ahora, por alguna razón, estaban decididos a enloquecerlo de verdad.

Temía que pudieran lograrlo. Reconoció que no se había comportado así antes. Generalmente sólo se hacía un zoántropo cuando escuchaba la música de Beethoven, pero en esta ocasión nada más fue necesario enojo propio para desatar su yo más salvaje. Nadie lo había hecho ante, ¿Esto sería el precepto de algo?

—Estás despierto, 314. – reconocía la voz del enfermero que le traía los alimentos. Su mirada se intensificó a medida que se acercaba. —Retrocede, tengo tu comida, ¿No querrás comer del suelo otra vez, o sí? – no, eso le desagradaba mucho. Adrien retrocedió lo suficiente para que pudiera dejar la bandeja a su alcance por un portillo. —Come rápido, necesitas un baño. – dio media vuelta para entregar el resto. No le importaba sus órdenes, así que comió a su ritmo. Como siempre, el alimento era fruta, carne fría y una pasta con multivitamínicos que alguien de las instalaciones se había inventado. Ese engrudo pegajoso era el más desagradable de todos, pero de no comerlo su estómago reclamaría toda la tarde, así que igualmente se la echó a la boca.

La ducha fue desagradable, como todo el tiempo. Eran chorros de agua helada que les rociaban desde una manguera. Los soldados los esposaban durante el baño y no les permitían usar ningún utensilio de aseo personal. Era inhumano, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Adrien pasó por alto todo hasta que regresó a su celda. Al parecer ya no le molestarían por el resto de la tarde, porque el enfermero se fue sin decir nada. Se recostó para dormir cuando Xiao se recargó contra las barras de su habitación.

Lo reconocería siempre, sin importar la poca luz o el silencio. Se levantó del colchón y caminó hasta estar a una distancia prudente.

—¿Qué sucede contigo, 314? – habló el psiquiatra, su voz resonaba ruin. —Te noto agitado y… furioso. – Adrien tenía el ceño fruncido y era tanta la fuerza que le dolía. No respondería a nada que le dijera, pero quería hacerle entender que, claramente como él veía, no estaba feliz. —Necesitamos calmar esa ira tuya. – miró sobre su hombro, Suen Yao estaba ahí, ¿Cuándo había llegado? —Diles que preparen la cámara de inmersión psicológica.- sabía lo que le harían, intentarían suprimirlo nuevamente con hipnoterapía; y no podía hacer nada parar evitarlo, no obstante, a diferencia de otros días, Adrien se encontraba plenamente consciente de sus facultades, se juró a si mismo que esta vez no funcionaría.

…

Marinette miró el techo en penumbras de su cuarto. En realidad no podía distinguir nada, pero se había hecho a la idea de que el concreto debía terminar en alguna parte y conectarse con las paredes. No había dormido nada desde que le dejaron en su confinamiento. No quería hacerlo, pues temía que olvidara algo y su mente le hiciera creer que todo había sido un consuelo imaginario. Se concentró mucho en recordar, en remover cada recoveco de su cabeza. Necesitaba información, necesitaba formalizarse, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía encerrada en ese sitio? ¿De dónde venía? ¡¿Quién era ella?!

Era confuso, pero tenía fe que lograría reponerse.

—Adrien. – repitió por enésima vez. Sabía quién era él, de donde venía y que al igual que ella había estado en ese lugar desde hacía mucho tiempo. Por extraño que pareciera le interesaba más él que su persona, ¿Por qué? Esa era una buena pregunta.

— _¿Y si Adrien no me quiere?_

— _Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas…_

Reaccionó ante la voz femenina que rebobinaba en silencio. Sabía que esas palabras venían del pasado. Entendía que ella y Adrien estaban relacionados desde antes… ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Adrien significaba algo para ella? Tanto pensar hacía que le doliera la cabeza, pero no desistió, si quería averiguar su pasado tendría que poner más empeño.

Tal vez no recordaba su propio nombre, pero sí el de Adrien y sabía quién era él. El chico de la cámara blanca, no podía estar equivocada. Ese hombre era violento, si el Adrien del pasado era alguien "perfecto" como decían sus memorias, ¿Qué había pasado para que el chico se transformara en ese demonio? Era importante que lo supiera, ¿Qué había sido de ese jovencito amable que tanto alababa? ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?!

—Buenas tardes, 122. – Marinette dio un pequeño salto al escuchar a Xiao. La miró mientras se enderezaba en la cama. Sintió un escalofrío. —Tranquila. – ordenó para después acercarse más. Las luces de su habitación se encendieron, tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque el haz le lastimó las retinas. —Abre los ojos. – rezongó Xiao, le obedeció e introdujo con una lámpara de mano otro rayo de luz sobre sus pupilas. —Abre la boca. – así lo hizo. —Buena hidratación, buena coloración, respuesta positiva… - un enfermero detrás apuntaba todo en una tabla. —Si tuvieras un pensamiento, ¿Me lo dirías, verdad 122? – asintió. —Así me gusta, eres una buena chica, mi pequeño amuleto. – se alejó de ella. —Recuerda que yo siempre estoy aquí, hicimos un trato, ¿No?– sin decir otra cosa cerró la puerta tras él y se apagaron las lámparas.

¿Qué rayos había sido eso? ¿Un trato entre ambos? ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…? Marinette sospechó que esa revisión no había sido soló para checar su estado físico, era una treta. Se sentó en el suelo y se abrazó a sus rodillas.

Un juego de poder. Xiao se había vuelto más atento por un motivo. Creía que su mente ya no era tan voluble a su voluntad. ¿Por qué pensaría eso? ¿Tendría que ver con los experimentos en la sala blanca?

—Adrien. – la respuesta tintineo. Tenía que ser por él. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ella se encontraba bajo reclusión en solitario por alguna razón, ¿Y si esa razón era Adrien?

Los hombros de Marinette se tensaron. Ahora ella tenía el control sobre sí misma, fuera por lo que fuera que estuviera ahí lo indagaría y una vez que lo tuviera haría un plan. Por el momento la mejor opción para empezar era aquel chico de ojos verdes, Adrien.

…

—Tres meses, General. – respondió Suen cuando él le había preguntado cuánto tiempo tenían intentando incorporar a Adrien y Marinette. Las pruebas de la sala blanca seguían siendo un fiasco. Muy a pesar de que Adrien estaba empezando a responder y que Marinette parecía distraía cuando le veía, su temor le hacía tomar medidas preventivas en exceso. Xiao veía la dinámica entre ambos, una química retorcida, pero existente. En donde el efecto más que positivo para sus planes, resultaba ser una combinación aberrante y ambigua. Adrien se recuperaba torpemente de los efectos de la zoantropía, mientras que Marientte se quedaba ida mirándole caminar de un lado a otro. Las pocas interacciones que tenían cuando se apoyaban contra el cristal eran borradas dado que el muchacho comenzaba a vociferar en un mar de llanto.

Los lloriqueos del rubio habían estresado a Xiao. No eran lamentos temerosos, eran furia contenida con frustración que terminaba en luto. Si bien no estaba seguro de cómo se supone iba a reaccionar Agreste cuando se reencontrara con su amiga, esta respuesta no era la que quería. En sus planes, Adrien debía reaccionar dócilmente, readaptarse a la presencia de la chica e intentar protegerla, como un buen amigo haría. Ahora se daba cuenta que en su afán por marcarlo lo había hecho excepcionalmente bien.

Luego de unas sesiones en el área de hipnoterapia, Xiao pudo entender el porqué de su agresividad. Adrien estaba en negación. Una etapa primaria en el duelo, algo que ya había visto, pero con mayor intensidad. Su negación se entremezclaba con la ira y la depresión, es decir estaba atrapado en las tres etapas iniciales, otra vez. Supuso que no había pasado por el proceso adecuado cuando le torturó diciéndole que él mismo se encargó de estrangular a su amiga; en lugar de eso, lo suprimió con dolor y tristeza, haciéndole inclinarse y jurarle lealtad.

La falta de rehabilitación mental estaba surgiendo, causándole problemas y restregándole en la cara lo inestable que podía ser la mente humana si no se trataba con cuidado.

Marinette era otra historia. La chica se comportaba ausente. No es que no se lo esperara, pero suponía que debería tener más que sólo miradas y palabras sueltas. Si bien el proceso de conversión de un autómata era menos vehemente que el de un zoántropo, intuía que las reacciones deberían ser similares, cosa que no pasaba. La chica miraba por largo tiempo al muchacho, la notaba sumergida en melancolía, pero nada que no se hubiese visto antes.

No se molestó en internar a Marinette a la sala de inmersión mental, el que le preocupaba más era Adrien. Ambos todavía eran dominados durante sus estados metapsíquicos, pero la intención de usar la zoantropía y automatización era para procesos más específicos que sólo tenerlos en control.

—Tres meses. – repitió Xiao para sí mismo.

El tiempo se le estaba yendo entre los dedos. Confiaba en que a la posteridad sus métodos podrían funcionar, pero lo sentía muy lento. Si podía adelantar el proceso sería fantástico, ¿Pero cómo? Se había estancado porque cada vez que Adrien comenzaba a salirse de los lineamientos tenía que retroceder todo y dominarlo desde cero.

—General. – Suen se le acercó y se sentó a su lado, ambos estaban en la oficina del aludido. —Aunque sé que durará poco tiempo, ¿No sería mejor mantenerlos siempre en control? – eso ya lo había planteado, pero por orgullo se negaba a aceptar que se estaba equivocando.

Xiao había apostado en que el chico se acostumbraría a 122 en cuestión de tiempo, pero había sobrestimado a su sujeto de prueba. Más que acostumbrarse, parecía decidido a asesinarla, tal vez un poco menos con el tiempo, pero seguía siendo así. Durante su demostración de lucha, la primera vez, Adrien no dudo en morderle la garganta, a pesar de que sus órdenes fueron claras. Lo había intentado menos que otros sujetos, pero ello alarmaba a Xiao, por que significaba que su dominio sobre ellos tenía un límite y no podía permitirlo.

¿Cómo convencer a 314 de que la chica no era una ilusión de su mente a la que debía destruir? Porque en sí, ese era el problema. Cada vez que Agreste se recuperaba de su estado confusional, arremetía contra el cristal gritando que ella era una imagen de su pasado que ansiaba en torturarle. Incluso durante sus arranques de ira, sugirió que estaba cansado de lo que sea que le estuvieran dando para hacerlo delirar de esa forma. La cuestión aquí era que Adrien pensaba que Marinette no era real y por ello intentaba alcanzarla para deshacerla. Según su razonamiento, si la tocaba y desvanecía esa ilusión, podría convencerse a sí mismo de que nada era real y recuperarse; el problema era que Xiao impedía que la tocara por medio de la barrera, así que al no haber contacto físico, Adrien seguía pensando en ella como un invento de su imaginación.

Una idea se aferró en su mente. Era desafiante y descabellada, pero quizás podría ser lo que tanto necesitaban.

—Quiero hacer una prueba más. – pidió el hombre, Suen alzó una ceja.

—¿De qué se trata, señor?

—No induciremos a 314 esta vez, sólo a 122. Los pondremos a cada lado de la sala blanca y veremos cómo reaccionan. – Suen no estaba convencido que funcionara, pero no le contradijo.

—¿Está seguro? – le hubiese gustado preguntar más claramente el por qué, pero temía que Xiao le reprimiera.

—Necesito verlo sin el efecto de la zoantropía. – se cruzó de brazos. Ahí estaba de nuevo su actitud prepotente. Suen suspiró y retrocedió. —Les pediré a los soldados que los preparen.

—Mete a 314 antes que a 122, quiero hacer esto paso por paso.

—Será como desee, General.

…

Cuando llegaron por él no se defendió. Estaba tentado a hacerlo, pues dado que parte de su sentido de justicia está revitalizado, la lucha sonaba tentadora, pero desistió. No quería que le electrocutaran tan temprano. La rutina era más fuerte que la lucha, así que caminó dócil tras los soldados.

Lo llevaban a la sala blanca otra vez. Ese lugar se había vuelto más fastidioso que el coliseo o el cuarto oscuro en donde le ponían a escuchar música. Comenzaba a detestarla con ganas, porque cada vez que entraba ahí Xiao la hacía verla.

Tal vez tendría suerte esta vez y viera otra cosa, pero tampoco era como si fuese lo más fácil del mundo. Marinette estaba enterrada bajo su piel, le gustase o no, era imposible olvidarse de ella.

Cuando lo guiaron al cuarto tragó saliva, ahí iban, dentro de poco pondrían la música y su visión se distorsionaría.

—Buenos días, 314. - ¡Infiernos, en verdad deseaba no tener que escuchar la voz de Xiao en su vida! Él le dedicó una mirada expectante y Xiao sonrió sólo un poco. —Pese a mis intentos, cada cierto tiempo después de las pruebas tu ira se desata desmedidamente. Estoy preocupado por tu psique, 314. Eres un sujeto de prueba importante para mí. – le decía la verdad, Xiao tenía muchas esperanzas en él y Marinette. —Voy a hacerte un regalo. – su sonrisa se mantenía. —Podrás ser un monstruo, pero no estás loco. – tocó su hombro, una expresión sádica para su gusto. —Sólo recuerda… que tu vida me pertenece y la de todos aquí. No más juegos. Me juraste lealtad. – dejó de tocarlo y salía de ahí.

Para su asombro no hubo inducción, simplemente le quitaron las esposas y lo metieron en la cámara. Estaba desconcertado, no había nadie del otro lado. Suspiró, tal y como creía, era todo una pantomima de su cerebro.

 _Estaba muy equivocado…_

La puerta del otro lado se abrió y a paso firme entró una mujer. Su primera impresión fue: Frialdad. Ella tenía el rostro enmarcado en una expresión muda y sin emociones. La luz que los rodeaba le permitió escanearla completamente. La mujer se detuvo frente a él y no hizo nada.

Adrien se giró a las esquinas, esperando que alguien entrara para convertirlo o que la música emergiera de algún punto oculto, nada de eso pasó. Temeroso dio un paso hacia ella. Su corazón se aceleró cuando, al estar más cerca, distinguió su rostro.

—¿Marinette? – su voz sonó ajena ante todo ese silencio. Caminó más rápido hasta acercarse al otro lado de la barrera. Pegó sus manos al recargarse. Sus ojos se abrieron tanto que casi saltaban de sus cuencas. Una vorágine de sensaciones innombrables consumió su pecho. Era tan… realista, ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué se parecía tanto a Marinette? ¡¿Era Marinette?! ¡¿Qué significaba esto?!

Adrien volteó a la cámara de vigilancia y su rostro desconsolado se reflejó del otro lado. Xiao, Xiao, Xiao… su mente repetía el nombre del militar una y otra vez. ¡Era otro de sus trucos! El calor se apoderó de su rostro, sus mejillas se tensaron en una muestra de rencor, frunció el ceño con rudeza.

—¡¿Qué es todo esto?! – no era una pregunta, era una exigencia. Su vista regresó a la chica, quien no se había movido para nada. —¿E-Eres…? – se reprimió. No, no era ella… él mismo la asesinó hace algunos años. Marinette era una víctima inocente en aquel juego mental, ¡Ella no podía seguir involucrada! ¡Sería demasiado cruel!

Tras su muerte Adrien solía consolarse diciéndose a sí mismo que después de todo estaba bien que ella muriera, pues de haberse quedado ahí habría sufrido un destino peor que la muerte. ¿Sería posible que Xiao le mintió? ¡¿Era esta una broma despiadada y pérfida de su parte?!

 _Podrás ser un monstruo, pero no estás loco._ Esas palabras que le había dicho, ¿Acaso significaban algo?

—Esto es real, 314. – Xiao entró del otro lado, en la celda de Marinette. Le miró en pánico a lo que el psiquiatra se sintió satisfecho, prefería ver a su experimento con una mueca de terror a una desafiante. —La señorita Dupain-Cheng es ahora mi más fiel subordinada. – Adrien apretó los puños. —Ella hizo un contrato conmigo… para poder salvarte a ti. Pero las condiciones de ese "contrato" era que tendría que hacer lo que yo le ordenara si perdía. Ella perdió. – colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, ella ni se inmutó. —122, saluda a 314. – Marinette asintió e hizo una ligera reverencia. —¿Puedes verlo ahora? Ella es real, tanto como tú o yo. – aturdido negó lentamente con la cabeza, pero Xiao reafirmó su autoridad. —Recuerda esto, porque no lo repetiré: Ella se salvó gracias a mí. Si en ese momento yo no te hubiese detenido le habrías estrangulado. Le salve la vida y conservé la tuya. Ambos me pertenecen, pero a diferencia de ti, ella es incluso mejor para seguir órdenes. Ustedes dos tienen un propósito, 314 y es el de hacer todo lo que yo les diga. – dio un paso más cerca de Adrien. —Mis órdenes son absolutas. Si te atreves a desafiarme mataré a la chica y a ti con ella. – las amenazas nunca estaban de más. —122 es mi amuleto de la suerte, así que vas a trabajar con ella como su compañero. El futuro que les espera es el más reluciente, no quiero más retrasos. Protegerás a 122 siempre, incluso de ti mismo, ¿Comprendes? Sólo estarás con ella para trabajar. Si la atacas les harás daño a los dos. Yo cuido lo mío, 314. – era demasiado información para procesar. Estaba paralizado. Xiao metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un teléfono celular. Hizo reproducir la música, el cerebro del muchacho lo captó enseguida.

Rugidos precedieron a su bestial cambio. Cuando Adrien se convirtió en un zoántropo, en lugar de atacar al otro lado, como siempre, permaneció muy quieto.

—Acércate, 122. – la muchacha caminó hasta estar a su lado. —Ustedes dos serán un equipo, nada de peleas, ¿Está claro? – ella asintió, Adrien no dijo nada. —314, recuerda mis palabras. – dio media vuelta. —Lleven a 122 a su celda, no muevan a 314 hasta que el efecto haya pasado.

Adrien los vio alejarse con Marinette siendo sujetada de los brazos. Por más rabia que sintiera, no se movió. Su mundo acaba de caer y reconstruirse al mismo tiempo y eso, pese a su zoantropía, era demasiado por procesar.

…

El tiempo pasaba lento y rápido a la vez. La razón de ello era que al estar encerrada no podía darse cuenta del paso de los días. La habitación que en un principio le habían conferido ahí continuaba, sin grietas o remiendos, sólo la misma. No obstante, ella era diferente. Quizá la única cosa que había cambiado era ella.

La mente trabaja de maneras indescifrables y la psique se manifiesta en una mescolanza de alma y conocimiento, sin embargo, para que ésta puede surgir y manifestarse, es necesaria la voluntad. Durante todo su tiempo recluido, Marinette había comprendido, nuevamente, lo que era la voluntad.

Los sueños habían dejado de verse brumosos y lejanos, las palabras, en lugar de ser retazos de conversaciones ambiguas, se habían aclarado, los nombres, aún no los recordaba completamente, sólo uno. Sus ojos… se habían abierto.

Todo cambia y se mueve en distintas direcciones y Marinette lo comprendía. Ya no era la oscuridad la que mermaba su inteligencia, ésta se había transformado en un refugio, una fortaleza de soledad. La mujer valiente, decidida y creativa que solía ser, se gestaba en el fondo de su corazón, llamando enérgicamente a su razón y su fuerza. Aún continuaba bajo el yugo de la obediencia, eso no podía negarlo, no obstante, el espíritu que le caracterizaba, el fuego que latía dentro de sí misma, lentamente se reavivaba, dándole una razón de ser.

Xiao no lo sabía. De hacerlo hubiera tomado medidas, por lo que era su deber más importante el que no supiera que estaba recuperando su dominio sobre sus pensamientos. Era un proceso lento y tortuoso, pues ante el menor signo de individualidad el general se las arreglaba para confundirlos y sumergirlos en un limbo estacionario. Le costaba salir de esos estados y por ello su mayor reto era mantenerse lo más robótica posible.

Gracias a este progreso, Marinette tuvo cambios internos. Algo más personal y humano que físico. Lo más apremiante fue su relación con Adrien. Reconocía la agresividad en el hombre, pero repentinamente, de un tiempo a la fecha, éste dejó de mostrarse violento con ella. En su lugar manifestaba horror, como si ella fuera una plaga a la qué evitar.

Las pruebas en la sala blanca continuaron un tiempo, actualmente ya no lo hacían, en su lugar los colocaban en el coliseo a luchar entre ellos y contra otros sujetos de prueba. Generalmente estaban sumergidos en sus estados psíquicos, por lo que no recordaba mucho de lo que hacían, sólo pedazos sueltos que más tarde se encargaba de darles sentido.

Lo que sí llamaba su atención era que el chico parecía abstraído y lo peor era que, cuando pareciera que quería decirle algo o manifestarse amistosamente éste se detenía o era detenido por Xiao.

Marinette aún recordaba su nombre: Era Adrien. Conforme los días pasaron y comenzó a recuperar su memoria, la chica dedujo que él debió ser alguien importante en su pasado. Dado que soñaba y le recordaba a menudo, intuyó que se conocían desde jóvenes, que eran compañeros de algún tipo y en algún lugar, que tenían amigos en común y que él le conocía bien, o bueno, esa impresión le daba.

Algunas veces le había atrapado mirándole fervientemente, como si quisiera atravesarla con su mirada y cocinarle por dentro. No sabía si era una señal de odio, demencia o algo positivo, lo que sí entendía es que él estaba conectado con ella de algún modo.

Sabía que al principio le detestaba. Se acordaba que durante sus transformaciones y después, emitía palabras despectivas y tristes. En varias ocasiones dijo palabras como: Muerte, dolor, arrepentimiento e ira. Dado a esto Marinette le temía, sin embargo, lentamente la forma de ser del muchacho cambiaba a una relacionada con la amargura, tristeza y añoranza. Le tomó mucho comprender un poquito de sus insinuaciones. Adrien creía que le había matado, ¿O sería que él pensaba que ella le había hecho daño? Bueno, la cuestión era algo relacionado con la muerte. Así pues, el muchacho le rogaba le perdonara en medio de un torrente suplicante, pero poco después atacaba diciendo que planeaba arrancarle la cabeza si se le acercaba.

Tras mucho tiempo de decirle esto, un día él cambió súbitamente. Pasó de ser un matón a ignorarle. Le evitaba lo más posible. Cuando se convertía en zoántropo no embestía, sino que se paseaba de un sitio a otro sin dirigirle la mirada. Se dio cuenta de esto cuando regresaba de ser autómata. Por lo general él se lanzaba sobre ella pero comenzó a ver que era cada vez más frecuente que le esquivara.

Al principio no le molestaba, más que eso le aliviaba. Sentía que al menos así ya no tendría tanto miedo de pensar que podría romper la barrera y asesinarla. Mas, con el paso del tiempo, Marinette se sintió vacía. Habían establecido un vínculo, retorcido quizá, y cuando Adrien dejó de verla y prestarle atención ella se deprimió. Ese chico era el único bálsamo que tenía para sentirse algo más que una máquina. Era desolador, pero real. Cuando ella recuperaba su razón y veía a Adrien se sentía humana y ello le anclaba a la tierra. Ahora, cuando le veía alejarse su depresión se apoderaba de ella, sintiendo como una forastera en tierra santa. El rechazo le enfermaba lo cual era peligroso, pues al sentirse triste los efectos de la automatización era más duraderos, motivándole a dejar de luchar contra Xiao por su independencia.

Al principio le dolía demasiado. Pero Marinette tras algún tiempo intentó sanarse a ella misma. Lo peor fue cuando comenzaron a interactuar más de cerca. Como bien había mencionado, ella y él se encontraban en el coliseo luchando uno a uno con como pareja.

La siguiente fase de Xiao con ellos era convertirlos en un dúo de acción, es decir, que se acostumbrasen a trabajar juntos durante una pelea o misión. Siempre era el mismo protocolo. Se convertían, duraban un tiempo uno frente al otro, para que se familiarizaran y después Xiao daba las órdenes por el altavoz, podrían ser disímiles en cuanto a sus respuestas, pero al final continuaban siendo esclavos del General.

El hombre había conseguido forjarlos justo como quería. Para estas instancias, los obligaba a cooperar entre ellos sin atacarse mutuamente. Podían tener roces y altercados, pero conseguía hacerlos obedecer. El orgullo rebosaba en su pecho. Las palabras de Sou Jin se desvanecían como la niebla en su mente. Había detestado profundamente cuando le dijo que todo su trabajo era una pérdida de tiempo y que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que sus logros se desmoronasen. Había veces en los que deseaba no haberlo matado tan pronto y tenerlo a su lado para observar sus gestos cuando viera sus avances.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que tomó la decisión de decirle a Adrien que la chica en verdad estaba viva y a su merced. Él cambio, si bien no había sido instantáneo sí que fue rápido. Supuso que la cabeza del chico debía estar siendo un mar en tempestad, pues cuando estaban cara a cara él se comportaba a medias, a veces bueno, a veces malo. Eso consoló su desesperación y le permitió tomar el control. Con Adrien dubitativo podía moldearlo a su antojo, pues era más fácil interceptar a un paciente en un estado de fragilidad mental.

El resulto fue mejor de lo que esperaba y aunque siguió tomando tiempo todo parecía indicar que iba por buena senda. Marinette era dócil aún, así que, ¿Qué podía salir mal?

—Han conseguido la victoria. – dijo Suen, quien estaba a su lado, viendo las cámaras.

—Sí, lo han hecho bien. – Xiao tomó el micrófono. —122 y 314, atrás. – exclamó con voz ronca, los dos sujetos de prueba retrocedieron ante el mandato de su amo. Xiao observó a 1216LP y 1214LN en el suelo, ellos hacían intentos por levantarse y seguir luchando, pero les ordenó que permanecieran abajo. Los dos eran especímenes buenos para sus experimentos del uso simultáneo de los sujetos 122 y 314. 1216 era un clase B y desde que fue herido 1214 se comportaba menos agresivo, pasando de ser un clase C a un B. Lobo y León, irónicamente habían sido derrotados por un gato y una mariquita.

Los enfermeros y soldados no tardaron en llegar por los caídos. Ellos también se apresuraron en ir donde Marinette y Adrien, quienes estaban agitados y algo lastimados.

—Extiende las manos. – pidió un soldado y Adrien le mostró los dientes y gruñó, haciendo un además de ir contra él si no se alejaba.

—314, permite que te esposen. – habló Xiao y el hombre descendió un poco su postura, estiró ligeramente las manos al frente, permitiéndole que le tocaran. El soldado se apresuró a esposarlo. En el caso de Marinette no fue difícil, ella no se movería a menos que Xiao lo ordenara.

Adrien la miró de reojo mientras se la llevaban de su lado. A diferencia suya, ella no luchaba o renegaba cuando era conducida. Él poseía instintos los cuales le llevaban a luchar y era algo que le desagradaba al verla así. Pensaba que no tenía la fortaleza de oponerse a Xiao y se decepcionaba así como entristecía; Marinette era una chica inteligente y bondadosa, esa imagen no era más que una sombra, un espectro retorcido de lo que una vez fue su alegre amiga.

 _Pero no podía culparla. La culpa había sido de él._

Él había transformado a Marinette. Si no fuera por aquel encuentro en la granja nada de esto hubiera pasado. Quizá… lo mejor hubiese sido… que nunca se hubieran conocido.

Ese pensamiento rondaba frecuentemente su cabeza. Después de que Xiao reveló el secreto, el mundo se volvió más cruel y ruin de lo que ya era. Por una parte se alegraba, pues Marinette estaba viva y eso significaba que no había conseguido matarla. Sí, era un alivio. Pero también estaba el hecho de que había sido transformada en una horripilante marioneta de los deseos de Xiao. ¿Qué horribles cosas le habría hecho? Seguramente la había golpeado, medicado, encerrado y ridiculizado. El sólo pensarlo se quemaba las entrañas. Marinette era una chica dulce y gentil, ¿Cómo podía un demonio como Xiao tener los escrúpulos de hacerle daño?

Más de tres años y había pensado que merecía todo el mal que Xiao le hacía como manda por su muerte… Y ahora descubría que había sido un engaño. La sensación era abrumadora. ¿Y si Marinette le había escuchado decirle esas escalofriantes amenazas? ¿Le guardaría rencor? Después de todo, haya querido o no, él estuvo a punto de aniquilarla. ¿Quedaría rastros de su benévolo corazón? No tenía idea. Conocía los métodos de Xiao y si la había vuelto un monstruo como él, entonces posiblemente no quedaba nada de la noble mujer que había conocido.

Cuando Adrien consiguió aclarar y acomodar sus pensamientos, el miedo y la culpa apaciguaron su violencia. Temía que por hablarle y reconocerle Xiao le hiciera daño como una forma de dañarlo a él. Así mismo, le aterraba la idea de que Marinette le odiara por todo lo ocurrido. No podría culparla, siendo honesto, pero sí se desplomaría si eso era verdad.

Por eso la evitó tantos meses. Porqué cada vez que la veía recordaba que había sido él quien la hizo así. Marinette habría estado a salvo si no se hubiesen conocido, si no se hubiesen convertido en amigos y… si no se hubiesen reencontrado después de tantos años. Era duro pensar en eso, pero entendía que era lo mejor.

Fue por ello que Adrien rechazó toda comunicación con ella, por más fuerte que fuese la tentación. Llegó a rozarla, pero terminaba por hacerse daño al ver que ella no le reconocía en absoluto. Su rostro sin emociones era una estaca que se clavaba más y más adentro de su corazón. Triste y dolorosa realidad.

No paraba de soñar con ella, eso también era un tormento. Marinette tenía un lugar muy especial en su corazón y memoria, recordarla como había sido era mucho mejor que verla a diario convertida en un despojo sin sentimientos. Era difícil, muchísimo, pero no tenía nada que hacer, su amiga estaba tan muerta como al principio.

…

—Ha sido lento y su progreso es interesante, pero creo que necesitamos más que simulacros en el coliseo. – explicó Xiao mientras bebía su segunda taza de café.

—¿Cómo qué, señor? – Suen respiró cansinamente, era ya tarde, pero para Xiao no había horarios, sólo momentos de inspiración, así que debía seguirle el paso.

—Una misión en campo. – cuando le escuchó la punta de su lápiz se rompió.

—¿Habla de sacarlos… al exterior?

—Tu pregunta es redundante.

—Sí, lo siento. – carraspeó. —Creo que podría ser... interesante, ¿Pero estarán listos? En pelea son coordinados, pero en una misión real, ¿Podría funcionar?

—Luchar y correr en medio de una pista de obstáculos es lo mismo en esencia.

—Sólo que durante las peleas, ellos no han mostrado mucho compañerismo, en sí se defienden y no se atacan mutuamente; pero ir de aquí para allá como un verdadero equipo es diferente.

—Explica tu punto, querido Suen.

—Me refiero a que… ellos sólo actúan simultáneamente, mas no cooperan para llevar a una meta en común.

—Es por eso que creo que sería un buen ejercicio. – Xiao miró su taza vacía y la dejó estar. —Estaremos en todo momento sobre sus movimientos, yo les daré órdenes por la radio y el dron se encargará de seguirlos, como siempre ha sido. Los soldados estarán listos en todo momento. – se levantó a servirse más café. —Necesitaremos al oso.

—¿1917UR?

—Ha respondido bien al entrenamiento sencillo de órdenes. Será su oponente final, una vez que pasen por los obstáculos, el plato fuerte.

—¿Dos contra uno?

—Me encantaría que el gorila también peleara, pero tiene pista de obstáculos supervisada y estará en la cámara de inmersión psicológica ese día, ya está programado.

—Sí, lo sé. – Suen había encargado a otros dos médicos a supervisarlo. Cada zoántropo tenía un médico encargado de sus avances. Xiao veía todo por supuesto, pero era más sencillo tener a un encargado de cada sujeto en todo momento. Eran pocos y no suponía un gran problema. Adrien y Marinette tenía la atención especial de Xiao, por eso es que siempre estaba viendo todo lo que se hacía con ellos.

—Iremos subiendo el nivel. – dio un sorbo, su tercer café y la noche era joven. —Probaremos contra todos nuestros sujetos y dejaremos lo mejor para el final.

—1816TR y 191SA.

—Exactamente. - dio sus suspiro. —Informa a todos para el procedimiento de mañana, quiero que los sujetos estén al alba. Haz una revisión médica antes, el entrenamiento de hoy fue un poco… duro. – Suen asintió mientras se despedía. Xiao podría ser el jefe intelectual, pero en lo que respectaba a lo práctico, todo recaía sobre él.

…

—¿He sido claro? – Xiao preguntó por segunda vez. El día no había sido precisamente templado. En realidad había muchos nubarrones y la humedad se sentía en el aire, pero nadie dijo nada, no querían contradecir al militar.

Ahí estaban Adrien y Marinette, recién sumidos en sus estados y escuchando atentamente las ordenes de su amo. Los habían vestido con sus atavíos de misiones. Trajes especiales para resistir el calor y la humedad, así como audífonos y gafas con pequeñas cámaras de video que transmitirían todo. El dron ya estaba volando alrededor, pese a que la señal era muy buena, nadie quería cometer equivocaciones. Sacar a los zoántropo siempre podía resultar complicado, pues en muchas ocasiones estos sentían el irrefrenable impulso de huir hacia la vegetación.

122 y 314 eran un caso especial, claro estaba. Xiao les tenía mucha confianza y había inspeccionado todo para que no ocurrieran percances. Tenía fe en que resultaría en un éxito.

La misión era sencilla: Recuperar una bandera. Deberían correr campo traviesa por una pista diseñada aún dentro de las instalaciones pero que abarcaba una parte del bosque. Habían colocado obstáculos, algunos soldados listos para interceptar y demás cachivaches. Para finalizar, lucharían con 1917UR, el zoántropo oso. Era un clase C y había sido criado para la confrontación cuerpo a cuerpo. Se trataba de un hombre de nacionalidad rusa y se le había incorporado el oso como animal predeterminado debido al estereotipo. 1917UR era musculoso y robusto, bastante alto y agresivo si se le trataba con hostilidad. Era un sujeto de prueba que obedecía a Xiao, pero que no tenía un control tan fino como Adrien. Él sería el oponente perfecto.

Pasando sobre él estaría el estandarte y una vez que lo consiguieran podrían descansar. Se los explicó dos veces, para no tener dudas.

—Tenemos todo en sus posiciones. – habló Suen.

—De acuerdo. – Xiao subió a su jeep. —Entraré en comunicación en cuanto regrese adentro. – el auto se encendió. Suen se quedaría ahí para una mirar de cerca. —122, 314… - los dos le miraron atentos, esperando las órdenes. —Comiencen. – Adrien gruñó y dio media vuelta, Marinette no hizo ningún sonido, simplemente corrió en la misma dirección que su amigo.

La carrera fue mucho mejor de lo que muchos esperaban. La velocidad de Adrien era superior a la de Marinette gracias a sus zancadas, pero la chica le pisaba los talones a un ritmo constante. El primer punto llegó rápido. Se trataba de una enorme pared que tenían que escalar. Adrien se sintió como pez en el agua, sus manos, tan rugosas y musculosas se adhirieron a la pared con relieves en una habilidad casi nata. Marinette se detuvo por completo y lo miró escalar. Ella retrocedió unos metros y tomó impulso. El dron grabó todos sus movimientos.

Gracias a su velocidad consiguió subir algunos metros usando sólo la punta de sus manos y pies, pero cuando pareciera que iba a caer se aferró al cuerpo de Adrien. Ella trepó su cuerpo y saltó usándolo de trampolín. El muchacho resbaló pero alcanzó a aferrarse justo a la mitad de la pared. Le lanzó una mirada furiosa a la chica, quien se deslizaba por una cuerda al otro lado. No quería quedarse atrás, así que se apresuró.

Marinette ya estaba corriendo cuando él llegó al suelo.

—Parece que no quieren perder. – Xiao veía todo por medio de las cámaras en las caretas de 314 y 122.

Adrien la alcanzó rápido y esta vez ambos mantuvieron el mismo paso. El siguiente obstáculo vino. Como todo regimiento militar había un camino de púas y la única salida era ir por debajo en un monto de fango. El joven se apresuró a correr bajo y arrastrarse por el suelo, era astuto y muy atlético, pero otra vez la chica mostraba lo ingeniosa que era. No es que lo hiciera a propósito, sino más bien su cuerpo se manejaba por sí solo, pero había que decir que en realidad era sorprendente. La chica dio otros pasos atrás y se lanzó con rudeza al frente. Su cuerpo resbaló graciosamente hasta llegar al otro lado. Adrien se emparejó con ella pronto. Ya estaban de pie otra vez.

—¿Quién le enseñó esos movimientos? – preguntó un técnico que estaba cerca de Xiao.

—Es muy inteligente. – sólo dijo Xiao.

Iban en el tercer segmento y los espesos nubarrones tronaron para después liberar la lluvia. A pesar de las condiciones climatológicas ellos continuaron corriendo. Ahora era turno de los soldados para atacar e ráfaga con pintura. Adrien se detuvo de abrupto, dándose cuenta antes que Marinette. Cuando ella cruzó el terreno los soldados dispararon. Le atinaron en un costado y tras sentir el dolor la mujer se lanzó al suelo por reflejo. Adrien gruñó y se agazapó. Caminó sobre sus extremidades muy pegado al suelo, comenzó a cazar.

La chica por su parte se recuperaba del dolor inicial de la pintura. La ira resaltó en sus ojos y gracias a su liberación de adrenalina pudo seguir adelante. Se desplazó cabizbaja por el suelo, las balas continuaban, pero de poco a poco dejaron de disparar. No le importó mirar atrás y averiguar por qué, ella se levantó y comenzó a correr.

Adrien no apareció de nuevo, pero no le importó. Las órdenes del amo eran absolutas y no se detendría hasta llegar a esa condenada bandera. La lluvia le nublaba la vista, así que tenía que sacudirse para evitarlas. Eso movía un poco la cámara y los audífonos.

Sólo faltaban unos metros, ya casi la tenía entre manos, pero su paso fue detenido por una masa humana. El sujeto de prueba 1917UR rugió mientras alzaba los brazos sobre su cabeza, como un oso preparándose para caer sobre ella. Marinette retrocedió veloz para dar espacio entre ambos.

No había tenido oportunidad de verlo antes, pero su musculatura era similar a la de Tao, por lo que reconoció ciertos patrones de movimiento en su balanceo. El zoántropo se empecinó sobre la muchacha y ella se deslizó en una pirueta lejos de su alcance. No quería perder tiempo luchando, así que prefirió esquivarle e ir directo a su objetivo.

Sin embargo no contaba con que el lodo haría toscos sus pasos. El oso la alcanzó con facilidad y la tomó de la cintura. Todo pasó muy rápido, la azotó contar el suelo y sacó el aire de sus pulmones. Marinette gimió dolorida al caer sobre su espalda. El hombre lanzó un puñetazo directo a su rostro, pero para ella, quien constantemente estaba en esas situaciones la respuesta fue clara. Ladeó su cuerpo para esquivarlo y enroscó una mano sobre uno de sus costados, se apresuró a tomar el brazo derecho de su agresor y mover al lado contrario, así y apretando en un abrazo casi mortal, Marinette ejerció fuerza con una de sus piernas sobre la nuca del zoántropo, haciendo una llave sobre éste.

La rápida reacción de la mujer desconcertó al hombre, quien quedó inmovilizado de repelerla. Podía sentir el férreo agarre, mas conocía sus límites. Entrenado en lucha grecorromana y en resistencia, el hombre buscó una solución poco ortodoxa. Sumió su cuerpo contra la muchacha. Su peso claramente la superaba y al aplastarla contar el lodo comenzó a hundirla para así asfixiarla.

El equipo tecnológico de Marinette sufrió daños a causa del lodo, desconcertándose al no escuchar la estática que normalmente había. Quiso ser asertiva y aplicar más fuerza para ver si lograba sofocarlo, pero tal como estaban las cosas él sería quien la dejara sin aliento primero.

Cuando el limo se acercó a sus fosas nasales y la presión se intensificó, ella cedió. No pudo luchar contra la gravedad y aflojó su agarre, esto fue todo lo que el sujeto masculino necesitaba. Consiguió liberarse de su agarre y estar más cómodo para empujar. Cuando pudo colocarse a horcajadas sobre Marientte llevó una mano a su cuello y apretar. La chica reaccionó aferrándose a su callosa extremidad, pero ya estaba muy débil como para darle pelea.

De pronto y en forma de salvación, el cuerpo del ruso se quitó de encima. Pudo respirar más tranquila al ver la figura de Adrien sobre ella. El rubio rugió y se apresuró contra el otro hombre. Le abrazó por la cintura tan implacable que lo derribó, entonces se apresuró a agarras sus extremidades en una maniobra grecorromana. El oso soltó un gruñido y se sacudió intentando quitarse al gato.

Marinette se alejó de ella mientras recuperaba la noción y el aliento. La lluvia bañó su cuerpo, limpiándole el lodo. Una vez libre apreció la bandera a lo lejos. Se decidió por avanzar pero escuchó un grito feroz. Su vista se desvió a los dos hombres que se habían separado y ahora se empujaban contra sus corpulencias. En medio de su forcejeo el 1917 alzó uno de sus talones y le dio de lleno a Adrien en la rodilla. Al pegar por la porción medial la fuerza de la articulación se perdió momentáneamente. El chico soltó un bufido y el oso aprovechó para darle un golpe directo en el pecho. Casi caía contra el suelo, pero recuperó el aliento, empuñó su mano y le correspondió con un doloroso embate en el rostro. El oso retrocedió y gruñó, se abalanzó contra Agreste, pero éste giró para ver cómo caía de bruces en el foso que habían creado. No esperaría a ver si se recuperaba, regresó su vista a Marinette, quien aún continuaba viéndolos pero que se acercaba a la bandera.

Se encorvó, como si fuera a saltar contra ella, pero el embiste de 1917 le sorprendió. La espalda le dolió mucho y un estallido caliente ocurrió contra su cabeza. Adrien se había golpeado contra una parte seca y quedó muy mareado como para responder. Le habían atacado por la retaguardia y se había descuidado. El oso lo giró para tenerlo al frente y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, después otro en el estómago.

Los siguientes dos golpes Adrien los detuvo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Alek gruñó mientras sumía su cuerpo contra el del muchacho. Estaban muy parejos, pero al estar arriba él tenía la ventaja. Decidió pasar al siguiente nivel. Su boca se abrió grave sobre el rostro de Adrien, decidido a morderle sin piedad. Sólo la fuerza bruta de ambos impedía que le alcanzara el rostro y se lo deformara.

Inconscientemente 314 buscó ayuda en alguna parte, no había nadie, ni siquiera Marinette. La ira y la tristeza le invadieron. Se sintió solo y vulnerable. Reconoció entonces que una parte de él estaba volviendo en sí y en el peor momento, pues al tener la conversión la fuerza extra de la adrenalina se esfumaría.

Sintió el vaho de su oponente sobre su rostro y desvió la vista al furioso espécimen sobre él. Con zoantropía o no debía ganar, pues era su única oportunidad de sobrevivir. Pero… su magullado cuerpo comenzaba a cobrarle factura. El dolor y el agotamiento físico ya eran notorios, estaba en severos problemas.

Una gota de saliva cayó sobre su mejilla, este era el fin, si al menos no le mataba, bien le destrozaría la cara. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando la presión disminuyó y escuchó un sonido ahogado proveniente de su oponente.

Lo que vio le dejó perplejo. Marinette estaba sobre la espalda de Alek y con la bandera que le habían pedido recogiera estaba estrangulándolo. El sujeto de prueba se enderezó y tomó el trozo de tela con sus zarpas. Luchó contra la tela hasta que la destrozó. Dio media vuelta para enfrentarse a la mujer quien se había caído cuando éste consiguió liberarse.

Éste le lanzó un golpe que ella evitó, pero no se limitó sólo a eso. Enredó la tela alrededor de su muñeca y tiró de él para hacerlo perder el equilibrio, al tener el brazo tan tenso se apresuró a enroscarse contra su cuello y una llave de frente.

El oso fue impulsado por la aviada de Marinette y cayó al suelo, con ella de paso. No se rindió, estaba vez lo tenía a su merced. Apretó tanto como pudo, mas parecía que su fuerza continuaba siendo insuficiente. Ella conocía esa desventaja, era por eso que se empecinaba en usar el impulso de su atacante en su contra. Lo sintió intentando girar y revolcarla en el lodo otra vez, así que temió pasara lo mismo de hacía un rato, mas un rugido desgarrador distrajo a ambos. Adrien le dio un puñetazo tan potente en el estómago que le sacó el aire y removió las entrañas.

El oso gimió antes de desmayarse dada la fuerza con la que había sido golpeado. Cuando el peso muerto fue claro, Marinette se detuvo. Se apresuró a levantarse y se alejó del pozo.

Estaba agitada pero su rostro continuaba siendo tan vacío como al principio. Adrien también jadeaba y le dedicó una mirada duradera mientras la apreciaba de pie a su lado. Él se levantó lentamente, le dolía la rodilla aún y estaba cansado porque su transformación se estaba pasando.

La vio caminar y tomar algo del suelo, eran los retazos de la bandera, sin pudor pasó a su lado y juntó los trozos. Los depositó sobre el asta en donde estaba colocada en primer lugar. Ella le daba la espalda. Adrien escuchaba un zumbido en sus oídos, así que sacudió su cabeza y se deshizo de los audífonos. Al verlos colgar de su cuello entendió que ahora Xiao no podría darle órdenes y espera, que tampoco escucharlos.

Avanzó hacia la mujer que continuaba de espaldas a él. Por su postura adivinaba que estaba sumamente tensa, tal vez siendo un autómata todavía. Carraspeó para empezar a hablar pero el sonido de las aspas llamó su atención, no muy lejos estaba el dron que les seguía de cerca. No estaba seguro si los estaban grabando, así que actuó lo más tranquilo posible, para no levantar sospechas.

La lluvia era copiosa y molesta, incluso llegaba a doler si permanecía mucho tiempo inerte. Caminó hasta estar a unos metros de la chica. Ella enderezó su cabeza y miró a los lados, después llevó una mano a su sien. Adrien dedujo que estaba volviendo en sí. Respiró sonoramente, su corazón latía con tanta premura que pensó explotaría de la emoción.

Afuera, sin nadie rodeándolos, en medio del bosque a muchos metros lejos de su verdugo, él intentaría conectar con aquella silueta que solía ser Marinette. No estaba seguro si lograría hacerla reaccionar de algún modo, pero la necesidad estaba fundiéndolo por dentro. Tenía que decirle lo que sentía, fuera recibido o no.

Cuando la vio luchando para salvarle la vida una chispa se encendió en su interior. Era pequeña, ardiente y frágil, pero estaba viva y crepitando. La esperanza prevalecería hasta el final, no importara que tan absurda fuera. Ella soltó un resuello, al parecer su conversión se desvanecía y el humano regresaba sobre la aberración. Era su oportunidad.

—¿Marinette? – le hubiese gustado que su voz no sonara tan lastimera y dolorida, pero no pudo evitarlo. La chica no movió ni un músculo. —No sé si realmente eres tú… pero, de ser así… - tragó saliva. —Quiero pedirte perdón.- estaban hablando en francés, al hacerlo parte de su espíritu volvía a reconstruirse. El idioma era otra forma de hacer notar que no era dominado por nadie, pues era libre de usar su lengua madre al menos por ahora.

Como no había réplica, él continuó.

—Sé que justo ahora… debo parecerte un monstruo. Lo cierto es que… lo soy. – rayos, no esperaba que su nariz se congestionara a causa de las lágrimas. —No te culparía si quisieras matarme, yo lo haría en tu lugar. – suspiró sonoramente, su nariz hipó. —Te hice mucho daño, Marinette. Incluso pensé que eras una ilusión e intenté destruirte. En verdad lo lamento… - perdió la fuerza de sus rodillas, la emoción era demasiado poderosa. —Yo soy el causante de que seas así ahora, todo es mi culpa, yo te cambié, yo te destruí. Debes guardarme rencor… lo acepto, no te sientas mal por ello. Ya no soy quien solía ser. Soy un monstruo. – inclinó la cabeza hacia la tierra, tantas sensaciones juntas le doblegaban, no pensó que hablar nuevamente con su amiga le dejara tan desprotegido. —Lo lamento... - musitó inconsolable y dejó que la lluvia lavara sus pecados cual fría penitencia.

Pero de la nada, un sonido, casi imperceptible, llamó su atención. Eran sollozos, pero suyos. Alzó su rostro en busca del dueño y contempló el cuerpo erguido de Marinette, con la cabeza viendo al cielo mientras dejaba caer los trozos de la bandera. El llanto provenía de ella y quedó estupefacto al reconocerlo.

—Yo jamás… podría guardarte rencor… Adrien. –dijo entrecortada a la vez que su cara se giraba lentamente hasta él.

Azul contra verdes. Cielo versus mar. La sensación era abrumadora, profunda, envolvente… De pronto el frio dejó de ser frío, el agua dejó de mojar, el viento de soplar… Sólo había luz. Una inherente, súbita e intrínseca luz.

Todo se resumía a dos profundad palabras: _Sigo aquí._

Y esa era la única verdad, tan implícito como eso, tan explícito como sus miradas. Podrían haber estado en el infierno, pero su interior, jamás cambiaría.

 _Y Adrien… sonrió, porque era real._

…

 _Intrínseco: Que es propio o característico de la cosa que se expresa por sí misma y no depende de las circunstancias._

…

 **Continuará…**

 **Como pueden ver, este capítulo nos hizo avanzar a pasos agigantados. Me pareció necesario explicar lo más posible los puntos de vista de ambos. La referencia del título es más bien el decir que ellos, a pesar de todo, aún conservaban su esencia.**

 **Déjenme** **decirles que con este capítulo y este avance ya estamos a un capítulo de llegar al clímax. En el siguiente veremos un giro y cambio que nos conducirá a la verdadera acción. Adrien y Marinette tienen mucho todavía, pero pueden apostar a que como hasta ahora, esto promete no ser nada sencillo.**

 **Espero leerlos próximamente, oh y antes de que me olvide, muchas personas me preguntan hacer de los códigos. La explicación será casi hasta el final, pero lo que sí puedo decirles es que los animales en los que cada zoántropo debía convertirse se sacaron a partir de la nacionalidad y/o carácter de los sujetos de prueba.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	12. MTR

**Bueno, bueno... Tardé más de lo normal con este capítulo por qué es condenadamente más largo y necesitaba tiempo para terminarlo.**

 **Tengo que decir es éste sea posiblemente uno de los capítulos más violentos de la historia, aunque todavía nos falta llegar a un momento muy clave, podemos decir que ya estamos sobre el climax de la trama, así que en realidad espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **-12-**

 **MTR.**

* * *

Xiao miró atentamente los monitores. Los últimos informes perfilaban en la pantalla tras sus ojos. Repasó atentamente la información hasta que se la aprendió de memoria. Sonrió una vez más desde que sus hombres le entregado el dispositivo de memoria con ella.

—No hay duda, se trata de Jiang Zen. Ese patético anciano, después de tantos años. – bufó mientras apretaba sus puños. —Y lo que es perfecto, se quedará en una cabaña privada, es demasiado fácil. – soltó una carcajada pequeña.

—El exministro de Defensa. Había estado algo anónimo los últimos tres años.

—Se escondía de nosotros, Suen. – puntualizó Xiao. —No obstante, debe sentirse lo suficientemente suertudo como para estar en Pekín felizmente.

—¿Si es su ubicación real? ¿La información está confirmada? – interrogó el médico. Xiao le miró de soslayo y asintió. —¿Cómo está tan seguro?

—Mandé al Sabueso a hacer reconocimiento y además lo he captado en grabaciones. – ante ello Suen sintió mucha intriga. Xiao no utilizaba al hombre perro de forma casual. Al ser su mejor zoántropo lo guardaba para ocasiones importantes. Esta debía ser demasiado grande como para dejarlo escapar. Incluso se había tomado la molestia de establecer un contacto visual y captarlo en imagen. Jiang Zen debía estar seriamente en problemas, porque estaba empeñado en dárselos.

—Debemos planear y actuar lo más pronto posible. – el general se levantó y caminó en círculos en la habitación de la computadora central. Esa oficina tenía el ordenador principal en donde guardaban la información más importante sobre el proyecto, controlaban los dispositivos encarnados de los sujetos de prueba y lo que tenía que ver con los aparatos de sonido centrales como altavoces y cámaras de seguridad.

Alrededor del edificio existían otros centros con computadoras a la mano, pero éstos se empleaban para controlar cosas como la energía eléctrica, las rejas de entrada, el tráfico aéreo y comunicaciones de redes externas.

—¿Quién usará para esta misión? – la pregunta casi ofendió a Xiao cuando éste le dedicó una mirada de decepción.

—A nuestra pareja incondicional, por supuesto.

Había pensado en ellos, pero como mencionó al Sabueso anteriormente llegó a creer que él sería el elegido, no obstante no le sorprendía tanto que los escogiera a ellos. Prácticamente estuvo cuatro años entrenando a la chica y nueve al muchacho para este día. Cayó en cuenta que preguntárselo sí que había sido algo de mal gusto, ¿Pero qué podría hacer? El daño estaba hecho.

—De acuerdo. – Suen caminó a la entrada de la oficina. —¿Cuándo quiere que todo parta?

—Llama a los soldados. – carraspeó el comandante. —Tenemos que hacer una estrategia. En cuanto a 122 y 314, ya sabes qué hacer.

—Cómo ordene, señor. – Suen caminó en silencio haciendo eco. Un escalofrío le recorrió la mente. Era una sensación similar a la que acompaña a una catástrofe antes de que ésta suceda. —Espero que sepa lo que hace… - musitó para sí mismo, su camino ya estaba premeditado, se dirigía a las celdas.

…

La desaparición de Adrien había afectado de forma considerable a toda la clase, incluida la escuela. Después de que se anunciara su abrupta abducción todos lucían paranoicos. El profesor Damocles implementó un sistema de vigilancia mayor, así como políticas de seguridad más rigurosas. Los policías habían ido a la escuela para interrogar a los alumnos. Muchos negaron haber tenido problemas con él, en realidad todos coincidían en que Adrien era un joven muy educado y amable que bajo ninguna circunstancia podría estar implicado en algún acto delictivo.

Nino aludió muchas veces en que no creía que Adrien se esfumara así por qué si, pues si hubiese escapado de su controlada agenda seguro ya les hubiese avisado o le hubiera dicho algo. Chlóe lloró amargamente mientras los agentes gastaban tiempo calmándola en lugar de hacerle preguntas. Alya estaba angustiada y negaba saber más de lo que ya se corría entre murmullos. Cuando llegó el turno de Marinette, la chica lloró silenciosa asintiendo y negando mientras intentaba asimilar la terrible noticia.

Los meses pasaron y el tema comenzaba a olvidarse. Pero era evidente que para Nino, Chloé, Alya y Marinette ello jamás pasaría de moda. Cada día que pasaba era una cuenta regresiva en donde esperaban tener toda clase de noticia, tanto mala como buena.

Las vacaciones estaban cerca y el fin de curso igual. Los estudiantes arrastraban los pasos directo a la escuela. Marinette, quien se había levantado temprano, cosa que no acostumbraba, se apresuró a llegar al colegio a paso lento. Su humor había decaído mucho en el último año escolar, estaba sin duda en duelo. No había noticias respecto a Adrien, tan sólo rumores sobre que él había muerto o que estaba en otro país haciendo quien sabe qué. Nada más alejado de la verdad. En una ocasión, se armó de valor e intentó ir a la casa Agreste para preguntar a Gabriel directamente sobre el chico, pero sólo consiguió que le despacharan sin mucha educación.

Notaba la desesperación y ansiedad en el hombre, por lo que justificó su falta de modales a ello y lo dejó estar. Eso sólo consiguió herir más a Marinette y tuvo que tragarse su dolor a medida que pasaban los días.

—¡Déjame sola, Sabrina! – el grito de Chloé sacudió el pasillo, los ojos de la pelinegra se condujeron a la entrada de los baños, en donde al parecer ella y Sabrina estaban teniendo una discusión.

—Por favor, Chloé, tienes que dejarlo ir… estás actuando como…

—¡¿Cómo qué?! – la rubia se quitó de encima las manos de su mejor amiga. —¡No quiero hablar con nadie! ¿Papi me dijo que hablaras conmigo, verdad? ¡No quiero que tengas compasión de mí!

—Pe-Pero yo sólo…

—¡No quiero verte, Sabrina! ¡No quiero ver a nadie! – se apresuró a entrar al baño y azotó la puerta, como toda una reina del drama. La pelirroja se limpió algunas lágrimas y dio media vuelta.

—¡Bien, como quieras! – exclamó dolida mientras se dirigía al otro lado de la escuela.

Esa escena había dejado helada a Marinette. Tanto como puede serlo el presenciar una pelea. Chloé era mala, pero generalmente su relación con Sabrina era tolerable y llena de complicidad. Verlas disputar desentonaba tanto como ver a un matrimonio declararse el divorcio en plena calle.

Sus pies caminaron automáticamente hacia el baño. En ese momento no pensó con la cabeza, sino con el corazón. Entró cuidosamente y la escuchó llorar en el último de los cubículos. Se acercó dubitativa, pero cuando estuvo al frente no dudó en tocar con los nudillos.

—¿Chloé? – su voz tembló ligeramente.

—¡Lárgate, Sabrina! – ella gritó al otro lado. Marinette carraspeó y la chica captó la diferencia. —¿Quién es? – su voz sonaba congestionada.

—Soy Marinette.

—¡¿A qué has venido, Dupaing-Cheng?! ¡¿Tú también vas a decirme que estoy loca?! ¡Sólo quieres fastidiarme! – se hizo un silencio entre ambas, en las que sólo los sollozos de Bourgeois era audible.

—No quiero burlarme de ti, ¿Por qué crees que haría eso? – porque somos enemigas, se contestó ella en su mente, pero espero a que Chloé respondiera.

—Vete de aquí, no quiero hablar con nadie. – su voz sonó más calmada.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡No quieras actuar como una santa ahora, panadera! – rezongó groseramente. —Apuesto a que gozas viéndome así… - acusó y ello molestó a la muchacha.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Tan sólo quiero… quiero saber cómo te encuentras. – por un momento pensó en decir "ayudarte" pero reconoció que no tenía el derecho de decirlo, pues a su parecer, ella y Chloé eran similares.

—Pues… estoy bien, ¿Puedes largarte ahora? – el tono de agresividad había bajado en su voz, eso alivió las ansias de Marinette.

—¿Te has peleado con Sabrina?

—¡No es de tu incumbencia!

—¿Por qué reñiste con ella?

—¡¿Y a ti que más te da?! – de nuevo estaba a la defensiva.

—Lo siento, tienes razón… - Marinette suspiró sonoramente y retrocedió a la puerta, después recargó la espalda en ésta. —Creo que deberías arreglar las cosas con ella, Sabrina sólo se preocupa por ti.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! – chilló Chloé. —¿Desde cuando eres tan considerada conmigo? No somos amigas, ¿Lo recuerdas? No nos llevamos bien y personalmente estoy cansada de tu papel de niña buena. – sonó su nariz, a juzgar por el ruido, ya estaba dejando de llorar.

—Perdona, sólo estaba preocupada por ti… - admitió un poco malhumorada. —Me asustó que tú y Sabrina se dejasen de hablar. Esa discusión fue… escandalosa.

—Lo que pasa entre Sabrina y yo no tiene por qué importarte. – al parecer la rubia ya se había relajado, pues su voz sonaba menos agitada. —Nadie lo comprende, no puedo esperar a que Sabrina lo haga… ni mi padre. – en un giro inesperado de los acontecimientos Chloé flaqueó y dejó salir dichas palabras.

—¿Qué no comprenden?

—Mi pena. – musitó pero Marinette pudo escucharla.

—¿Pena? – su corazón palpitó al intuir a lo que se refería.

—¿A ti te gustaba Adrien, verdad? – sí, la conversación iba a donde ella creía. —Dime, ¿Acaso eres como Sabrina y los demás? ¿Tú también lo has olvidado?

—Nunca. – ella contestó tan rápido que Chloé dio un respingo. —No podría, ni aunque pasaran cien años. –ahora la voz de Marinette se escuchaba flemosa. —Todavía espero… espero que por arte de magia él entre por la puerta del salón, que me salude con esa sonrisa tan luminosa, que se siente junto a Nino, choquen los puños y… y todo sea como antes. – sollozó, estaba llorando, era inevitable. —Jamás lo podré olvidar… me hubiese, me hubiese gustado decirle lo que sentía por él… Pero, siempre… siempre he sido una cobarde y cuando tuve la oportunidad… - llevó sus manos contra sus manos, su espalda se deslizo lentamente hasta quedar sentada contra la puerta del baño. —Él sólo… se desvaneció. – concluyó mientras limpiaba sus ojos.

—Era mi mejor amigo. – se escuchó la voz ahogada de Chloé. —Aunque no nos juntáramos tanto… Siempre quise a Adrien, él era el único que me apreciaba cuando niños y seguía siendo bueno conmigo a pesar de todo. – su voz sonó conciliadora para Marinette. —Yo también deseo que un día cruce por el umbral de la puerta. – su confesión causó empatía en ambas. —Lo extraño muchísimo.

—Yo también. – Marinette se limpió el rostro. —Tienes razón, tal vez ellos no puedan entenderlo…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nuestro luto. Adrien era una persona importante para nosotras y siempre lo será. Creo que no todas comprenderán eso, pero estoy segura que tú y yo sí lo entendemos.

—¿Sabes, Marinette? No eres tan desesperante a veces. – como respuesta la morena soltó una ligera carcajada.

—Tú tampoco Chloé. – ahora fue turno de la rubia de reír. Escuchó el seguro de la puerta ceder y Marinette se levantó para encontrarse con ella. Tal y como imaginaba ambas tenían los ojos hinchados.

La rubia pasó a su lado y fue directo al lavamanos. Se enjuagó la cara y secó con una toalla de papel. Marinette hizo lo mismo. Se miraron de soslayo y ambas suspiraron.

—No esperes que te agradezca por esto. – ladeó el rostro testaruda y se movió para no verla.

—No te preocupes, no lo hacía. – aunque ella iba a hacer lo mismo, detectó una pizca de humor entre las palabras de Chloé cuando ella le dio la espalda.

La de vestimenta amarilla caminó unos pasos y frenó.

—Hablaré con Sabrina, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

—Está bien.

—No le digas a nadie sobre esto, ¿Está claro? – ahí estaba la vieja Chloé, tan orgullosa como siempre. Mas en esta ocasión había algo diferente, no estaba segura de qué, pero lo sentía. Una barrera había caído entre ellas.

—No lo diré.

—Bueno. – dio otro paso y volvió a detenerse. —Arréglate la cara, estás toda hinchada.

—Tú también. – Marinette alzó una ceja.

—¿Yo? Por supuesto que no, yo siempre soy fabulosa. – sonrió, una sonrisa inesperada pero agradable. Chloé Bourgeois desapareció al otro lado de la puerta del baño con una complicidad que creyó imposible.

Marinette no lo sabía aún, pero acababa de ganarse a una amiga.

…

—Umm… - Marinette abrió los ojos precipitándose en la cama. Estaba todo en completa calma a su alrededor, sin contar claro con el sonido de los monitores. Movió la cabeza un poco para estirar sus vertebras y desperezarse. No le asustaba el hecho de despertar atada a una cama, con múltiples aparatos médicos, así habían sido desde hace dos días. Algo estaba mal en ella, era lo que decía Suen, pues se le habían detectado arritmias que aceleraban su corazón, manteniéndola agitada. Parecían paroxísticas, pues en el trascurso del día tuvo dos, llegando la última a un síncope.

Los médicos barajaron las posibilidades de que podrían ser resultados adversos de la Invoginina, ya que algunas veces se reportaban esos hallazgos. Las taquiarritmias habían sido motivos de defunción en algunos sujetos de prueba en el pasado. Aunque la discusión por su afectación iba desde escepticismo hasta intriga, pues Marinette, a comparación de otros, no había recibido dosis tan extensas.

—¿Estás bien? – ella reconoció esa voz inmediatamente. Sus ojos azules se toparon con Adrien, quien estaba a su lado.

—Hola. – se limitó a decir. Él le dedicó una sonrisa y deseó alargar sus manos para tocarle le rostro, pero no podía. Al igual que ella estaba atado a una cama de hospital. Les habían colocado juntos por alguna razón.

Desde aquel entrenamiento a campo traviesa las cosas cambiaron drásticamente para ellos. Ya no se trataba de una simple complicidad obligada debido a que los designaron a trabajar en equipo, sino iba más allá.

Las pruebas continuaron, pero el cambio entre su convivencia fue significativo. Los dos eran capaces de reconocerse aún en sus estados metapsíquicos. Pasó en una ocasión, hacía dos meses, que durante una pelea de entrenamiento contra la chica tigre, Marinette resultó lastimada y Adrien se empecinó contra Fei Wan no para derrotarle, sino para alejarla de la chica en el suelo hasta que se levantara. Lo esperado era que 314 continuara la misión, como había sucedido otras veces, pero en lugar de hacer eso se habían empeñado en defender a 122 hasta que recuperara la conciencia.

Ese tipo de acciones revelaba más de lo aceptable, pero se volvían inevitable y Xiao, en lugar de amonestarlos, decidió aprovecharlo. Estaba seguro que la chica le escuchaba mientras fuese una autómata, entonces si el muchacho se había convertido en su fiel caballero, el manejarlo a él sería más sencillo. Dentro del punto táctico era perfecto, mas Xiao no sabía que Marinette y Adrien estaban familiarizándose.

Los tiempos muertos que tenían a solas lo utilizaban para rehabilitar sus recuerdos. Compartían memorias, vivencias y palabras. Comenzaron a hablarse en francés siempre que estuviesen juntos, para que así no pudieran entenderles si llegaban a escucharles. A veces se veían en el hospital, otras en el coliseo y la sala blanca. Muchos podrían decir que el tiempo compartido era minúsculo como para establecer un vínculo profundo, pero les estaban subestimando.

Ellos ya se conocían, lo único que estaban haciendo era fortalecer el lazo que ya tenían. Ello fue sumamente notable con el paso de los días. Marinette se comportaba diferente con Adrien, a pesar de ser un autómata parecía tener mucha paciencia, ser más precavida y ejecutaba sus acciones junto a Adrien, ya fuera para respaldarlo o que él la protegiera a ella. Eran el dúo perfecto y esto emocionaba a Xiao.

Dos semanas antes de enterarse de que el ex Ministro de Defensa estaría a su alcance, los mandó a una misión en conjunto. El plan era también asesinato de un funcionario. Un político que había actuado en su contra antaño. La ejecución fue limpia y certera. Marinette y Adrien se movían al unísono. Aún victimas de su control 122 y 314 obedecieron hasta acabar con el hombre. Después se desvanecieron en la oscuridad sin dejar rastro.

Esa misión convenció a Xiao de que los dos eran perfectos según sus lineamientos, por ello no tardó en considerarlos para atacar a Jiang Zen.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó ella, no era común coincidir en el hospital.

—Fingí un ataque. – una crisis más bien. A veces pasaba y eso alteraba mucho al sujeto de prueba. Las crisis de pánico o ataques de ansiedad eran comunes después de las conversiones y dependiendo de la intensidad los médicos decidían ingresarlos a hospitalización para tomar muestras y monitorizarlos un rato. Ahora que Marinette estaba teniendo problemas, posiblemente temieron que a Adrien le pasara igual.

—¿Por qué? – preguntó angustiada. Seguramente debieron picarlo múltiples veces para extraerle sangre.

—Estaba preocupado por ti. – admitió y ella sintió que su corazón saltaba, esperaba que no fuera ninguna taquicardia.

—Adrien… no debiste… - no sabía que decirle, en realidad.

—Desde ayer has estado enferma, no podía tolerar el hecho de que te llevaran a la sala hospitalaria sin saber qué pasaría contigo. – estaban entrenando cuando el episodio pasó, Adrien la vio perder la conciencia y se lanzó protectoramente para proteger el cuerpo inerte de la mujer. Los soldados tuvieron que sedarlo por su agresividad y cuando despertó en su celda decidió actuar para que la llegaran con ella.

—No sé a qué se deba. – sospechaba que era por todo lo que les habían hecho pasar, pero conocía específicamente el qué.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? – hablaban mediante susurros, no querían arriesgarse a que Xiao o Suen Yao les escucharan.

—Me siento… un poco cansada. – admitió. —¿Tú cómo estás? – había que ver que cuando Marinette hablaba con Adrien siempre entonaba dulzura en su voz y ello le fascinaba al muchacho, quien correspondía de la misma manera.

—Mejor ahora que estoy contigo, mi lady. – había desarrollado ese apodo cariñoso en las últimas semanas. Era una forma verbal de declararse cariño y pese a que Marinette se apenaba cuando la llamaba así, era justo cuando después de sus misiones y los dos estaban confundidos que ella se convertía en su palabra de seguridad. Las palabras "Mi lady" siempre la hacían recordar que no estaba sola, que estaba acompañada de su buen amigo Adrien, a pesar de que en ese instante no fuera capaz de recordar su nombre, por eso habían sugerido usar apodos, algo así como nombres claves, pero sólo entre ellos.

—Que galante, Chaton. – ella respondió con una sonrisa.

Ambos tenían motes y por alguna razón, fue una manera de volver más rápido a la realidad después de tantos trastornos mentales. Eran sus palabras de seguridad, pues poco después recordaban quienes eran y restauraban sus memorias.

—¿De verdad estás bien? – Adrien siempre se asustaba cuando los separaban. Desde que se recordaban era una tortura verla irse de su lado. Marinette era guiada a su habitación en solitario y antes de ser arrastrada solía mirarle a los ojos en un intento para tranquilizarlo. Sabía que Xiao no la mataría, no ahora que le había costado tanto mantenerla y entrenarla, pero para Adrien el hecho de no permanecer con ella alejaba todas las garantías sobre su bienestar.

—Sí, ya estoy mejor. – suspiró. —Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso…

—¿El qué?

—Exponerte así. No finjas otra crisis de nuevo sólo para seguirme, podrían hacerte daño de verdad. – conociendo la bizarra manera que tenían los médicos de manejar a los pacientes no lo ponía en duda.

—No me importa lo que hagan conmigo.

—A mí sí. – reclamó ella ofuscada. —Quita esa mirada, lo digo en serio. – Adrien la miraba esbozando una sonrisa, maravillado de que su amiga fuese tan considerada y amable, además claro de verla admitir de forma implícita que se preocupaba mucho por él.

—Se supone que soy yo quien debe protegerte. Tan sólo hacía eso. – no estaba mintiendo. Xiao le había asignado la tarea de cuidar de Marinette mientras eran zoántropo y autónoma. La chica era valiosa para el psiquiatra por que ésta le obedecía sin chistar, así que qué mejor que un guardaespaldas, aunque dijera que eran un equipo; cosa que resultó ser verdad.

—No quiero que lo hagas si eso significa que tu vida esté en riesgo. – reclamó ella, aunque lo cierto es que se sentía muy alagada por parte de Adrien, tanto así que tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Él la miró sin decir nada y mostró una sonrisa diminuta, Marinette atinó a hacer lo mismo. Entonces cayó en cuanta de algo.

—¿Qué pasa? – había visto el cambio súbito en su rostro.

—Tuve un recuerdo.

—¿Sobre qué? –esto era algo que pasaba a veces, aunque recientemente era más común. Ambos los tenían.

—Sobre… una chica. –hizo un mohín antes de continuar, como si eso le permitiera entrar más a fondo en su mente. —Era rubia de ojos azules. Su piel era un poco bronceada, pero clara. Estaba llorando y se había peleado con su mejor amiga. – Marinette dio un respingo.

—¡¿Qué, qué sucede?! – Adrien se alertó cuando ella hizo eso, ¿Podría ser su enfermedad?

—Ya la recuerdo. – amplió una sonrisa y miró a Adrien. —Chloé. – ante la mención del nombre el rubio arrugó la frente, le sonaba estrictamente familiar. —Era nuestra compañera de clases, ¿Te suena?

—Creo… creo que sí. – el cerró los ojos, un gesto que le permitía concentrarse más. —Siento como si conociera ese nombre desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Lo haces. Ella me lo dijo. Ustedes dos eran amigos desde la infancia. – Adrien abrió los ojos para mirar a su amiga. —Su nombre completo es Chloé Bourgeois, solía ser una chica muy superficial, pero con el tiempo se convirtió en una buena amiga.

—¡Ah, ya lo tengo! – elevó un poco la voz, pero no lo suficiente como para que alguien alrededor les prestara atención. —La conocí cuando era un niño. Sus padres y los míos solían frecuentarse, cuando entré al instituto ella estaba ahí. Pero… -frunció el ceño. —No recuerdo que fuera tu amiga.

—Pasaron algunas cosas. Conseguimos llevarnos bien. – la emoción en sus voces hacía que su plática fuera riesgosa, se supone que debían ser tan silenciosos como ratones, pero en lugar de ello hablaban como dos colegialas en pleno centro comercial.

—¿Recuerdas algo más?

—No, por el momento es sólo eso. Pero creo que ya es un gran avance, ¿No?

—Seguro. – así lo era. Desde que se redescubrieron habían tomado la responsabilidad en recuperar sus recuerdos. Tantos tratamientos psicológicos y maltratos les habían hecho olvidar todo, hasta a ellos mismos. Ahora que ya estaban al tanto de sus identidades, día con día se esforzaban en ver más allá en sus cabezas, intentando saber sobre la vida que habían dejado atrás. Con Marinette era un poco más sencillo, pues ella no tenía tanto tiempo como Adrien. Aunque con un poco de práctica ambos acumulaban y reunían todas las piezas de su rompecabezas personal.

Las puertas del hospital se abrieron y esa fue la señal para quedar mudos. Suen caminó hasta ellos y se detuvo mientras leía algunos datos en una tableta de madera.

—Están despiertos. – dijo de forma casual. —Déjame ver eso, 122. – se acercó al monitos y presionó algunos botones, el aparato imprimió algo. El médico leyó unos momentos en ECG y después se volteó hacia Marinette. —No creo que sea la Invigonina. – el comentario fue más para sí mismo, pero la chica lo escuchó igual. —De cualquier forma ya no importa. – suspiró y se volteó a 314. —Qué coincidencia que estén los dos aquí. – miró a los alrededores, los enfermeros se habían ido a otro sitio, dándoles privacidad. —Tienen suerte. – contempló como Adrien entornaba los ojos. —Creo que el proyecto MTR está a punto de culminar. – cuidadosamente apagó el monitor y llamó a los enfermeros.

Los dos sujetos de prueba se vieron a los ojos con intriga. Suen tenía una expresión pesimista en su rostro, más de lo usual. Los jóvenes se dedicaron miradas en silencio cuando se los llevaron de ahí.

…

Cuando terminaron de colocarle el traje Adrien respiró. La vestimenta era de una tela resistente y flexible, la cual le permitía transpirar pero resistía a los elementos en su mayoría. Era una ropa interesante, lo malo era que para usarla siempre debía resistir el aditamento. Le colocaron un antifaz, que en realidad eran un par de gafas para visión nocturna, así mismo todo el cableado ahora protegido contra la humedad, fue instalado en su cabeza, orejas y espalda. Siempre le colocaban micrófonos y cámaras pequeñas para que Xiao pudiera monitorizarlo en todo momento.

Se apresuraron a colocarle el chaleco antibalas. Éste era más largo que los convencionales, protegiendo su pelvis en caso de un ataque a traición. Le recubría el tórax, abdomen y pelvis, algo bastante útil sólo que era pesado. Entorno a la cadera le colocaron un cinturón que contenía diferentes capsulas en contenedores de metal ligero. Aquí tenía medicamentos para el dolor, un pequeño frasco de Invoginina para potencia extra, habiendo señalar que eran los últimos en existencia desde que Sou Jin había muerto. También les habían dado jeringas ya preparadas con narcóticos. Una herramienta poco usada, pero que podría ser de utilidad en determinados escenarios.

—No te muevas, 314. – ordenó un enfermero. Pasó por sus dedos unas tijeras. Tenía el cabello muy largo y era molesto para todo el sistema de cámaras. Se lo recortó en ese momento y limpió el pelo sobrante de sus hombros. —Perfecto. Es una suerte que casi no tengas bello facial. – le dio una palmada en la espalda, pero Adrien no le sonrió ni nada, se mantuvo tenso, resistiendo las ganas de golpearle.

Cuando le colocaron los zapatos cayó en cuenta que la suela la habían reforzado con metal y tenía más tracción. La punta también estaba envainada en un duro material. Una patada con ellos sería devastadora. —Casi terminamos. – anunció el enfermero, sin embargo el muchacho ya conocía de memoria el procedimiento. —Y finalmente… Extiende tus manos, 314. – dijo el hombre de camiseta clínica. Adrien lo hizo, aunque inseguro. Su mirada cambió de fastidio a sorpresa cuando le colocaron unos guantes gruesos con garras en la punta de los dedos. Era cortas, pero resistentes, con ellas ahora parecía un auténtico gato.

—Déjame verlo. – Xiao se acercó a él. —Umm, me agrada el porte, muy varonil. – lo tocó en el pecho y sintió su respiración. —No lo olvides, 314, esta es tu misión primordial, para esto fuiste creado junto a 122. Si fallan, no habrá vuelta atrás. – después dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Al lado estaban terminando de vestir a Marinette. —¿Le cortaste el cabello? – preguntó molesto a Suen, quien estaba terminando de alistar a la mujer.

—No señor, está amarrado y recogido. – sabía que Xiao gustaba del cabello largo de la chica, a veces, cuando ella estaba sometida en su estado de inmersión lo acariciaba con ternura susurrando el nombre de su hija; pero inmediatamente después regresaba en sí y se apartaba de ella.

—Perfecto.- tomó a Marinette de la barbilla. —Escúchame, 122. Fuiste concebida para este momento, ¿Lo comprendes? Todo tu entrenamiento y preparación culminará esta noche. Tu objetivo es matar a Jiang Zen, si fallas… tu vida remplazara a la de él. – la soltó. —Estaré contigo en todo momento. Yo seré tus ojos y tu conciencia, ¿Está claro? – ella, como acostumbraba asintió. —Vayan y hagan que me sienta orgulloso. – sonrió al final y se alejó de ellos. —Llévenlos al helicóptero, el aterrizaje será a cinco kilómetros de la zona elegida, el recorrido será a pie, pero monitorizaremos con el dron a los sujetos de prueba. El tiempo estimado de llegada a donde se encuentra nuestro objetivo es de 21 min a trote ligero con impedimentos por el terreno, los necesito armados y listos para la incursión.

—¡Sí, señor! – respondieron sus soldados.

—¿Ya están abordo?

—Afirmativo, General. – respondió el piloto.

—Entonces que comience la caza.

…

Era difícil distinguir cuando tenían el control entre cuando Xiao era quien dominaba la situación. Marinette sacudió un poco la cabeza mientras apretaba un poco el paso en compañía de Adrien. Le miro de reojo, él estaba callado, respirando agitadamente mientras sorteaba un tronco. El muchacho pareció captar la mira de la chica, pues le dedicó furtivamente una ojeada.

Marinette estuvo tentaba a hablar, pero reconoció el peso de las cámaras en su máscara, por lo que se lo guardó. Correr para ellos era algo sumamente habitual y sencillo. Una carrera a campo traviesa equivalía a un día más en sus vidas, por lo que no se preocupaban mucho en el desgaste de su cuerpo. Alertada por Xiao y su forma tan quisquillosa de hacer las cosas suspiró para ajustar su paso al lado de Adrien.

—No te distraigas, 122. – el general le llamó la atención, los observaba muy de cerca y entendía que los errores no estaban permitidos. Ella fijó su vista al frente y continuó avanzando.

—Alto. – la orden fue para los dos, ellos pararon en seco. —Están sobre el perímetro. – escucharon las aspas del dron que parecía elevarse sobre sus cabezas. —Avancen despacio, nosotros vigilaremos desde el aire. – este era una aparato nuevo, tenía la capacidad de ampliar la red de mando y captar imágenes en tiempo real. Sin duda Xiao hacía buen uso del dinero que ganaba prestando los servicios de los zoántropos.

Se agazaparon, una mansión resguardada se asomó en el horizonte, en lo alto de una montaña. Definitivamente el sitio era tan exclusivo y privado que sólo sobrevolando podría encontrarse. Jiang Zen había comprado la propiedad hacía unos meses y se instaló en ella junto a su hijo, nuera y nieto para tomar unas vacaciones.

El sitio era tan lujoso que tenían su propia servidumbre y guardias de seguridad. Si necesitaban suministros un helicóptero volaba hasta la capital y regresaba cuando se surtiera, de la misma forma si alguno de los integrantes de la familia quería salir o pasear, el vehículo estaba a disposición.

—Iniciamos conversión. – la música sonó para cada uno. El cambio fue evidente, pero lo hicieron en silencio. Adrien se batió en las hojas y suelo mientras, ante la orden de Xiao se convertía en gato de manera intrínseca. Marinette quedó tan quieta como una estatua, cuando terminó su frase confirmó a Xiao que podían dar el siguiente paso.

—Et parere. – estaba lista para cumplir.

—Hay cámaras de seguridad en todos los flancos, pero tras el análisis previo nos enteramos de que en el flanco oeste hay un punto ciego. Diríjanse allí. – se desplazaron sigilosos, como felinos, para ser más exactos. Habían trabajado en sus habilidades de espionaje los últimos meses, una vez que comenzaron a hacer migas, Xiao consideró buena idea la interacción silente para variar, un gran acierto.

Las cámaras se movían periódicamente para inspeccionar el terreno. Por lo que debían moverse despacio y certeramente. Además de que eran nocturnas, así que el camuflaje sería una prioridad.

Tal y como se esperaba, habían cuatro guardias de seguridad, uno por cada cara de la mansión, además también estaban los de la entrada para coches. La respiración de Adrien se escuchaba resonante, una señal de la ira contenida, por lo que el militar le pidió que intentara relajarse, cuestión que no era probable.

Cuando llegaron al flanco oeste analizaron las esquinas para ubicar la cámara. Había una barda justo detrás del dispositivo con un espacio de un metro de ancho, suficiente para situarse debajo y no causar sospechas. La otra cuestión era el guardia de seguridad, pero ya tenían ello controlado.

Escalaron con fluidez y se desplazaron adentro, junto sobre el punto ciego. Como sus trajes eran negros se confundían en la oscuridad.

—¿Quién anda ahí? – llamó el hombre mientras apuntaba a la oscuridad con un arma de asalto. Se acercó lentamente a la esquina, esa zona de la mansión no estaba tan iluminada, era el punto perfecto para una emboscada.

—Ataca, 122, quítale el aliento. – ordenó Xiao en el auricular. Marinette se llevó una mano a la cintura y tomó la banda que usaba como látigo. El lanzamiento fue perfecto, la cuerda se enredó en su garganta para sorpresa del hombre. Cuando éste intentó liberarse ella tiró hacia adelante, derribándolo.

—Mátalo, 314. – llegó el turno de Adrien. Se lanzó contra el guardia sin darle tiempo de gritar. Sus manos se apoderaron de su garganta con mucha fuerza. Lo estrangulo en silencio.

—¡Chanfu! – la radio en su cintura sonó. —¿Está todo bien, Chanfu? Escuchamos que llamabas a alguien en tu línea.

—Maldición. – Xiao no había previsto esa situación, la radio había captado que algo no andaba bien, dentro de poco tendría a los tres guardias faltantes alarmando a todo el mundo. No había tiempo que perder, debían entrar en la casa, ya.

Según la información sólo podía acceder a la casa por medio de una tarjeta de identificación electrónica, para suerte de ellos, el hombre la tenía alrededor del cuello.

—122 quítale la tarjeta, comiencen correr ahora. – Marinette lo hizo y Adrien en un arrebato se pegó a la pared y arrancó de tajo la cámara. Eso les daría tiempo, Xiao lo felicitó. No es que lo hiciera a favor de la misión, es sólo que con el paso de los años odiaba las videocámaras, lo hacían sentir la rata de laboratorio que siempre había sido, así que las destrozaba cada que podía.

El encargado de seguridad no tardaría en darse cuenta de que faltaba una cámara de vigilancia y posiblemente vería a la pareja correr por los pasillos. El elemento sorpresa ya no era una opción, habían conseguido entrar, pero el resto del procedimiento tendría que ser contra reloj.

Marinette lo hizo, tomó el pase de plástico y corrieron hasta una de las puertas.

—¡Hey, alto! – un hombre corrió hasta ellos, era un guardia que se encargaba de vigilar parte del área sur y había acudido donde su compañero para ver qué sucedía.

—314, caza. – ordenó Xiao, Adrien gruñó y se inclinó en cuatro patas. Se deslizó entre los jardines, pues el terreno desde donde habían entrado a la puerta contigua tenía hermosos jardines con roca talla y pasto.

—¡Dije alto! –gritó el hombre y disparó al frente de Marinette, ella se detuvo en seco y le miró. Unos cuanto metros los separaban. —Seas quien seas, levanta tus manos en donde pueda verlas. – era extraño que sólo él acudiera, pero la razón de la poca seguridad eran las horas de la madrugada. Estaban cerca de las 4 y muchos de los vigilantes se dormían, turnándose las horas más aburridas de uno en uno. Una mala idea.

Marinette alzó las manos lentamente y dio un paso hasta el hombre.

—¡No te muevas! – amenazó con un ligero temblor en su voz. —¿A dónde se fue el otro? – no podía verlo. Tenía dos pequeñas linternas alrededor de las sienes, sujetas por un suspensorio de tela. Llevó una mano a su cintura, para tomar la radio y solicitar refuerzos, pero algo lo detuvo. Una fuerza salvaje lo tomó por un costado en una tacleada, del impulso apretó el gatillo y dio contra la pared, sólo pudo gritar un poco, la zarpa de Adrien se enterró en su boca y le haló la mandíbula hacia arriba, sellándosela. Lo siguiente fue buscar un punto débil para morder. Le destrozó la garganta en una sola estocada.

—¡Mu Zahg! – alguien gritó, se escuchaban pasos cada vez más cerca.

—Entren a la casa, ya. – ordenó Xiao por los auriculares y ellos se apresuraron a correr. Una puerta asegurada les bloqueó la entrada, pero Marinette pasó la tarjeta y marcó el acceso.

—¡Bloqueen las salidas y alerten a los señores, alguien se ha infiltrado! – el escándalo se desató. Podían escuchar los gritos de los guardias de seguridad.

Habían entrado por la lavandería. Se apresuraron a correr en dirección de la azotea, las escaleras no tenían seguridad, era un flanco débil. Cuando salieron del cuarto de lavado se encontraron en un largo pasillo. Adrien alzó la nariz olfateando.

—Busquen en las habitaciones, yo les diré cuando sea nuestro sujeto. – ordenó Xiao y los dos sujetos avanzaron. Salieron del pasillo y se encontraron frente a una sala de estar. La forma de la mansión era de estilo occidental, por lo que ya estaban familiarizados con la forma.

Sus ojos dieron directo con dos grandes escaleras que se dividían en ala este y oeste.

—¡Quietos! – dos hombres estaba frente a ellos, armados y apuntando con armas cortas. 314 gruñó sonoramente, los veía gracias a sus gafas, estaba tan molesto como un leopardo acorralado.

—Caza, 314. – la orden fue recibida y ejecutada. Se lanzó al suelo cual cuadrúpedo y se deslizó entre los muebles. Las luces estaban apagadas.

—¡Enciendan las luces! –pidió uno de los hombres por la radio portátil.

—122, aniquílalo.- pidió Xiao y la chica asintió. De la misma forma que Adrien ella rodó por el suelo, mimetizándose con el conjunto de muebles.

—¡Abre fuego! – pidió uno de los hombres y cuando dieron los primeros disparos impactaron directamente con los sillones. La luz llegó de improviso, pero sólo los muebles tenían agujeros, de los atacantes no había rastro.

Adrien gruñó y votó un sofá para después lanzarlo. En su estado de zoantropía era más fuerte que su yo convencional, gracias a la adrenalina. El asiento se deslizó con violencia atropellando a uno de los guardias. El otro apuntó a Adrien pero antes de fijar el blanco el látigo de Marinette le enredó por un tobillo, derribándolo también. Era el momento, todo pasó más rápido de lo que a los vigilantes les hubiese gustado. Marientte se abalanzó contra el hombre en el suelo y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos. Apretó tan fuerte que lo dejó inconsciente.

Quien había caído ante el ataque sorpresa de Adrien y no respiraba. El muchacho había usado sus manos para dislocarle el cuello.

Esa era la diferencia de las prácticas a la vida real. Un zoántropo controlado no atacaba de forma letal, pero uno sin restricciones dejaba ver lo mortífera que podía ser la combinación de un hombre con instintos animales.

No perdieron más tiempo, podían sentir a los otros acercándose, corrieron escaleras arriba y se separaron. Adrien por la izquierda, Marinette por la derecha.

Adrien corrió con una postura defensiva. Sus sentidos estaban más despiertos que las cámaras que usaban para guiarlo. Se detuvo abruptamente en una puerta, olfateó un poco y trató de escuchar… ¡Eureka! Había alguien adentro. Dio tremendo empellón con su pie y la puerta cedió. A diferencia de otras ésta tenía bloqueos convencionales, no como las de acceso.

En cuanto dio un paso al frente dos disparos le atinaron justo en el pecho. El impulso, la sorpresa y el dolor lo hicieron caer. Se recostó contra el suelo, inerte.

—¡Dios! – gritó una mujer del otro lado. Salieron del baño de la habitación una mujer y un niño. El pequeño al escuchar los disparos y gritos había cruzado a la habitación de sus padres buscando protección. El marido atinó a esconderlos en el baño y tomar su arma personal, esperando asesinar a lo que sea que atravesara por ese umbral.

—¿Están bien? – rápidamente el hombre bajó su arma, el cuerpo frente a él estaba tieso, seguramente las balas lo habían matado al instante. Se acercó a su familia y los abrazos, dejando el arma sobre la cama.

—¡Señor Kie! – dos guardias entraron armados, es escucharon disparos al otro lado de la mansión. —¿Están todos bien? – apuntaron al cuerpo de Adrien.

—Creo que lo maté. – confesó el Kie, el hijo de Zen. —Le disparé dos veces al entrar.

—Menos mal. – los hombres bajaron la guardia. —No estamos seguros de qué está pasando, pero debemos evacuar, estos malditos ya mataron a tres personas.

—¡Oh, cielo santo! – la mujer se cubrió la boca y abrazó más fuerte al niño.

—Está bien pero, ¿Y mi padre?

—Sus guardaespaldas está intentando controlar la situación. – el tiroteo al otro lado no podía explicar más. Los hombros se acercaron al trío. —Vengan, nosotros los protegeremos…

—¡Está vivo! – apenas escucharon la exclamación del niño cuando Adrien se levantó y les emboscó. Los tomó de las muñecas y de un fuerte tirón los jaló para sacarlos de equilibrio. Kie intentó recuperar su arma sobre la cama, pero su mano no pudo alcanzarla.

Cual si fuera un gato salvaje real, Adrien mordió su muñeca y le tomó del cuello con sus zarpas. La mordida fue tan dura que lesionó la articulación. Los gritos de la mujer y el niño llenaron la habitación.

—¡Señor Kie!- los hombres se recuperaron pero no pudieron disparar.

—¡Úsalo de rehén! – ordenó Xiao y Adrien se giró para colocar a Kie frente a él.

—¡Retrocedan! – pidieron al resto de la familia y ellos corrieron al baño. Los dientes del zoántropo destilaban sangre y sus garras, herían la piel del cuello y el otro brazo del prisionero. —¡Suéltalo, no tienes oportunidad! – rezongaron los guardias.

—Sí la tienes, úsalo como escudo. Él no es el Jiang Zen, pero no te atacarán si lo usas. – dijo Xiao al otro lado. El gruñido vino en afirmación. Levantó el cuerpo del hijo de Zen con suma facilidad. Los músculos bien tonificados y entrenados de Adrien le permitieron tal hazaña. Prácticamente estaba levantando su peso. Tal y como Xiao le dijo lo usó como escudo, atacó de frente con él como su barrera, los hombres no tuvieron más opción que dar marcha atrás. Fueron tacleados y 314 consiguió salir al pasillo.

—Corre donde 122, protégela, pero antes, noquea a esos idiotas. – bufó y ronroneó, la orden había sido captada. Como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, les regresó a Kie, los hombres los atraparon, pero no se dieron cuenta que era sólo una distracción. Adrien empuñó sus manos y saltó sobre los guardaespaldas. A uno le dio un golpe tan potente en la mandíbula que lo dejó inconsciente y se escuchó un crujido. Se apresuró a atacar al otro, pero este se defendió cubriendo los golpes con los brazos.

No se molestó en esperar un contrataque, entendía que estaban armados, así que se agachó y atacó en una llave grecorromana tomándole de la cintura y arrojándolo al suelo, se apoderó de los brazos de su oponente y los inmovilizó, sus piernas se enredaron en torno a la cintura del hombre, está en sí no era una maniobra convencional, pues lo tenía de frente, pero aprovechó que había descuidado su cuello y le mordió certeramente. La mujer gritó al otro lado del cuarto, pero cuando Adrien se levantó el hombre bajo él estaba inmóvil. No le había arrancado la garganta, sino que lo asfixió usando sus dientes como una prensa, tal y como los grandes felinos hacen para matar a una animal igual o más grande.

Se levantó todavía presto por la adrenalina.

—Llévatelo contigo. – Xiao se refería a Kie y el muchacho lo comprendió. Tomó el cuerpo del rehén y lo levantó para arrastrarlo consigo, le sería de utilidad.

Madre e hijo lo vieron desaparecer entre las esquinas de la mansión, siendo Kie ahora un rehén que más que luchar, se había paralizado a causa del miedo de ver a 314CN en acción.

…

—Todo va bien. – Xiao sonrió ante las imágenes del monitor. Con una impresionante llave Marinette acababa de noquear al último de los dos guardias que la habían acorralado en una habitación mientras perseguía a Jiang Zen. Tal y como habían mencionado, su guardaespaldas se las arregló para sacarlo de ahí gracias a que había pedido refuerzos desde que los disturbios habían comenzado a fuera.

Pero a pesar de estar sola, el entrenamiento de Marinette habló por sí solo, manejando la situación con magistral pulso. Noqueó a dos de los guardias y comenzó a perseguir al último que al parecer había llevado a su jefe a una habitación segura. No pudo impedir que entrara y la bloqueara electrónicamente, así que tuvo que refugiarse para evitar los disparos, respondiendo ella también a la distancia. En medio de la lucha ella le había dado en un brazo a su oponente, mas el hombre no renunció y se empeñó en mantenerla distanciada.

—Tranquila, respira, respira. – Xiao llamó por la radio. Sus hombres le habían indicado una taquicardia inusul en el monitor de manejo de sus signos vitales. La chica estaba cubriéndose con la esquina de una pared, pero se abstenía de disparar todas sus balas.

—Señor, esto no me gusta. –Suen se colocó a su lado, estaba sudando. —La taquicardia está sobre los 150 latidos por minuto, es extenuante para ella y el electrocardiograma está mostrando una extraña onda, como si algo sobre-estimulara el marcapasos natural.

—314 ya viene en camino. – se fijó en el video correspondiente, él todavía corría por los pasillos. —Maldita sea. – dos guardias se acercaban a él por las escaleras centrales, justo cuando estaba cruzándolas. —314 usa a tu prisionero. – activó el micrófono para llegar a él. Las imágenes mostraron a Adrien deteniéndose y alzando al hombre, los empleados gruñeron, pero sin bajar sus armas.

—¡Suéltalo! – pidieron gritos, Adrien pasó sus garras contra el cuello del hombre y gritó tan pavorosamente que lo hizo estremecer.

—¡No disparen, por favor, no disparen! –hubo gritos al otro lado de la zona. La esposa de Kie corría hasta ellos, envuelta en lágrimas y temerosa, su hijo la seguía detrás. —¡Por favor, libera a mi esposo, él no te ha hecho nada! – el intentó era rogar por la vida de su marido, cosa que no funcionaría. Adrien no desvió la vista en ningún momento, pero los agentes sí.

—¡Señora retírese a un lugar seguro!

—¡No, mi esposo está de por medio! – dio dos pasos hacia atrás para saltar sobre su hijo y protegerlo si había un tiroteo, pero no flaqueó en su petición.

Y mientras ese dilema continuaba, Marinette se aferró inconscientemente el pecho con una de sus manos. Había demasiada tensión en el aire, su deber era llegar donde aquel hombre, desarmarlo y noquearlo para así acceder a la oficina de seguridad. No obstante y pese a que su mente estaba concentrada el malestar físico le causaba problemas para mantener su templanza.

—122. – escuchó la voz de Xiao al otro lado. —Recuerda la carrera de obstáculos. – ella obviamente no respondió verbalmente. —Usa los muros, acción evasiva. Dispara cuando saltes. – la hizo levantarse. A pesar de estar teniendo problemas para mantener su tensión arterial, obedeció. Era todo o nada, no podía esperar a 314, por que la situación con él también era muy peliaguda.

Retrocedió un poco, saltó contra la pared contraria y tomó el suficiente impulso como para aferrarse a la superficie.

—¿Qué rayos…? – el vigilante quedó maravillado con la flexibilidad de la chica. Se apresuró a apuntar y disparó, su tiro dio contra la pared a destiempo, Marinette ya estaba corriendo en zigzag. —¡No te me acerques! – disparó. La bala pasó peligrosamente por su sien, la hizo sangrar pues le hirió la piel. La sangre brotó ante ello e instantáneamente Marinette cayó.

…

Adrien escuchó el disparo sus sentidos se alertaron.

—¡Corre, 314! ¡Ahora! – pidió Xiao, ello le asustó. Abrió la boca y empujó el cuerpo de Kie escaleras abajo. El grito de la mujer acompañado de la sorpresa de los hombres se opacó por un disparo que uno de los guardias dio, pero que no hirió a Adrien, dado que éste ya había saltado lejos de la trayectoria de la bala.

Dejó todo atrás, les lanzó como carnada a Kie para apresurarse donde Marinette. No era porque Xiao se lo hubiese ordenado, sino más bien porque él tenía un mal presentimiento.

Llegó muy rápido, alcanzó a ver a Marinette en el suelo y al hombre a su lado inspeccionando el cuerpo con el pie, inseguro sobre si su tiro había sido mortal o no. Le rugió, su ira se liberó igual que cuando le inyectaban la Invigonina. El ronco rugido de Adrien alarmó al guardaespaldas, estiró la mano para dispararle en plena estampida, pero para su mala suerte sólo escuchó un click. El reservorio estaba vacío.

Buscó presuroso en su cinturón un repuesto, pero Adrien ya estaba ahí. Le embistió con tanta fuerza que le fracturó algunas costillas y el hombre exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones. Ambos chocaron contra la puerta y se deslizaron por ella, pero cuando llegaron al piso fue Agreste quien reaccionó primero, llevó sus puños hasta su cara y le propinó tremebunda paliza que lo dejó sin conocimiento.

—¡Basta! – ordenó Xiao y se detuvo con mucha dificultad, estaba furioso, quería seguir con la tunda. —Inspecciona a 122. – su ritmo cardiaco se había reducido de golpe. Sin lugar a dudas se había desmayado en plena acción.

Adrien sumió su cuerpo contra el de ella y gimió al ver la sangre. La tocó con su mano y zarandeó su espalda. La furia le impedía hacerlo con delicadeza.

—Cálmate, no está muerta. – dijo Xiao y a pesar de su estado mental, entendió sus palabras.

—Su ritmo cardiaco vuelve a la normalidad. – anunció Suen.

—Está despertando. – lo supo al ver que la cámara se movía. Ella se alzó un poco, estaba confundida, aletargada y mareada.

—¿Chaton? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, pero Adrien no le respondió, simplemente esperó a que se pusiera de pie. —¿Adrien? – decidió llamarlo por su nombre real, estaba tan fuera de sí que sintió miedo al no saber en dónde se encontraba.

—Está recuperando el sentido, señor. – Suen lucía nervioso. Xiao estaba estático.

—Se conocen… - susurró más para él que para los demás. Pero tras parpadear y sacudir la cabeza recurrió a uno de los técnicos. —Inicien protocolo de conversión Coccinella. – la pista gatillo sonó en la cabeza de Marinette y sus balbuceos se fueron acallando. Al cabo de tres minutos, Marinette estaba tan firme como una estatua. —¿Lista para obedecer, 122? – el amo le llamó y ella respondió.

—Et parere.

—Así me gusta. – suspiró. —Toma la pistola eléctrica que está en el bolsillo del hombre, al usarla sobre la manija electrónica la desactivarás por unos segundos, entren. Tengan cuidado, puede estar armado. – Marinette se agachó, tomó la Taser y dio en el blanco. En ningún momento se dirigió a su compañero, ambos estaban en control.

—¡Están en la habitación segura! – gritó alguien a la distancia.

—Entren ya. – apresuró Xiao. Cuando la luz roja cambió a ser verde en la tableta electrónica los dos empujaron la puerta. —¡A las paredes, aún no entren! – fue una orden para los dos. Los disparos dieron hacia afuera del pasillo. Estaba confirmado, Jiang Zen estaba armado.

—¡No se atreven a venir, desgraciados! Fui militar, sé manejar un arma. Les volaré la cabeza en cuanto tenga oportunidad. – no estaba bromeando, pero a su edad su tino ya dejaba mucho que desear.

—Accedan. – pidió Xiao, los dos se aventuraron, saltaron en diagonal. Zen apuntó a Marinette, pero para entonces Adrien ya había saltado sobre él. Fue más lento que el zoántropo, quien tomó el arma con una de sus manos y le dio un puñetazo al mismo tiempo. Se la arrebató inmediatamente y la arrojó fuera. Marinette por su parte cerró la puerta. Tal y como dijo Xiao el cerrojo se bloqueó nuevamente y esta vez se reinició. Si querían echarla abajo tendría que ser a base de golpes.

Claramente el General conocía esa tecnología. Ahora estaban encerrados con Jiang Zen sin que nadie les impidiera matarle.

Del golpe el viejo cayó sobre una silla y se la llevó de paso para dar contra el suelo. Aún derribado intentó buscar una navaja que guardaba en su bolsillo del pijama, la cual había tomado en medio de todo el alboroto.

—¡Ataca, 314! –la orden resonó en su cabeza. Salvajemente Adrien se sumió contra Zen y mordió tan duro su brazo que lo hizo soltar el arma blanca y no conforme con eso arrastró su cuerpo aún aferrado a sus dientes para sacarlo detrás del escritorio en donde había caído.

El grito del anciano fue implorante y mísero.

—Puedes soltarlo ahora. – pidió Xiao. 314 lo hizo con lentitud y se acercó a Marinette. El terror que vio en los ojos del viejo Ministro de Defensa le fue catártico.—Repite lo que diré, 122. – la chica asintió.

—¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡¿Qué quieren de mí?! E-Escuchen, si esto es… si esto es por dinero yo puedo pagar lo que sea para que…

—Guárdate tu asqueroso dinero para quien lo quiera, Zen. – la voz de la chica se escuchó fría, ronca y severa. La seriedad con la que se expresó hizo callar al viejo. —¿No sabes lo que está pasando, verdad? – una cosa era que Marinette hablase por Xiao, pero los pocos que podían verlo dirían que lucía tan aterrador como un demonio. Tenía el rostro desfigurado en una mueca de placer, pero su expresión se atrapaba casi dolorosamente, como si estuviera a punto de reír a carcajadas.

—Por favor, no qué quien eres… no sé por qué has atacado a mi familia, ten piedad de mí, soy sólo un pobre viejo. – sus ojos estaban tan vidriosos que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto.

—Silencio. – él lo hizo. —Ver tu cara repleta de horror es lo más satisfactorio que he tenido la oportunidad de ver. – la chica no hacía muecas, pero su voz lograba convencer a Zen de la maldad que inspiraba. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Zen. Más de lo que me gustaría. Pero al fin… después de una larga espera, te tengo justo donde quiero.

—¿Qu-Quíen eres?

—Es natural que no me reconozcas, después de todo no me estás viendo a mí, sino a mi fiel 122.

—¿122? – su voz se transformó aún más con el más puro terror. —No, no puedes ser…

—¿Quién lo habría dicho, no? Un zoántropo y un autómata. Los soldados perfectos.

—¿Xiao? –hubo un temblor en su pronunciación.

—Al menos recuerdas el nombre… de uno a los tantos que le arruinaste la vida. – esta vez no hubo nada que detuviera el llanto de Jiang Zen.

—D-Dios… No puedes… Tú, tú moriste… Esa vez, cuando el ejército…

—Henos aquí, Zen. – se carcajeó un poco. —122 desenfunda. – la chica lo hizo automáticamente y le apuntó sin miramientos. —El día de hoy. –Marinette continuó repitiéndolo. —Será tu último día. Pagarás por el daño que nos hiciste, pagarás por el deshonor que nos trajiste… pagarás por la muerte de mi hija.

—¡Por favor, espera! – a como puso se colocó de rodillas y llevó su cabeza al suelo. —¡Déjame explicarte las cosas! ¡No era mi intención, yo no quise…!

—Mientes. – lo interrumpió. —Yo lo sé todo. Destruiste muchas vidas con tal de salvarte a ti. Condenaste a muerte a varios hombres y mujeres que sólo cumplían tus caprichos. El egoísta aquí eres tú, Zen, no yo. – la mujer comenzó a agitarse, Xiao no lo notó, pero Adrien sí, quien le dedicó una mirada profunda.

—¡Estaba atado de manos! ¡Todo fue por órdenes del Primer Ministro! ¡Lo juro! – se alzó para ver a las cámaras. —El proyecto estaba yendo por buen camino… Yo… Nosotros, ellos… Nadie entendía lo que pretendíamos hacer…

—Yo sí lo entendí, por eso creé el proyecto MTR. – de pronto se escucharon voces y golpes contra la puerta.

—¡Señor Zen, estamos aquí! – gritaron los guardias, pero el umbral estaba atrancado.

—¡Piedad, por favor! – suplicó en un alarido.

—¿Piedad? – Marinette rio en conjunto. —A los monstruos no se les debe mostrar clemencia… - pudo ver todo rastro de esperanza desaparecer en los ojos de Zen. —¿Tú lo dijiste no es así? Qué mejor manera de matar a un monstruo… que con otro monstruo. – ya todo había terminado. —122LB, dispara. – no habría marcha atrás. La noche escuchó el ensordecedor disparo.

El mundo acababa de detenerse.

…

 _MTR: Monster Training Revenge._

 **Continuará…**

 **Tengo que admitir que me tomó unas horas escribir la parte del asalto a la mansión, pero creo que el resultado final quedó bien, ¿Qué me dicen? En sí, así se supone que es como un zoántropo entrenado por el proyecto MTR debía ser. Adrien es uno de los mejores sujetos de prueba, pues combina la inteligencia de un ser humano con las habilidades de un gato. Hubo un pequeño momento Adrinette, pero no fue tan grande como la acción en este episodio.**

 **El capítulo que viene será la culminación de todo este embrollo. Así que se podría decir que nos encontramos con el principio del fin. ¿Querían un poco de acción? Próximamente veremos más.**

 **Saludos a todos, estoy ansiosa por leer sus comentarios.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	13. Reinicio

**Sé que no es algo nuevo en mí, pero aún así me da algo de pena. He estado pegada a la computadora escribiendo como una posesa, en serio, pero me di cuenta que lo mejor era dividir en dos partes el capítulo especial con el clímax, ya que está tan cargado que me temo no se vaya a apreciar correctamente.**

 **Esta es la primera parte del final, así lo podría describir. Habrá mucha acción así que espero les guste.**

* * *

 **-13-**

 **Reinicio.**

* * *

 _Sí, el mundo acababa de detenerse… porque había pasado lo impensable._

—¿Pero qué…? – Xiao exclamó en un jadeo.

122 había errado el tiro.

Adrien miró atentamente a Marinette, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos. La chica había desobedecido a Xiao, ¿Por qué eso había sucedido o no? A juzgar por la apariencia de la chica sólo se distinguía ambigüedad. La mujer estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, sudaba a borbotones y su rodillas estaban flexionadas ligeramente, como si amenazara con caer. Dejó escapar un resoplido de su nariz, como si resistiera una pesada carga.

—¡¿Qué significa esto 122?! – gritó Xiao al otro lado de la línea. —¡Mátalo! – fue una orden contundente, pero Marinette no se movió. La mano que sostenía el arma hizo amago de apuntar al viejo Zen otra vez, pero ella misma lo impidió tomándose una muñeca y alejando la trayectoria.

Zen no tenía palabras, estaba aterrado y pálido. 314 resolló cerca de la chica, sin saber qué hacer. Su cámara la visualizaba desde otro ángulo y podía verse la lucha interna que vivía la chica.

—¡Te estoy dando una orden, 122, mata a ese hombre! – el grito de Xiao la ensordeció unos segundos pero la mano de Marientte estaba firme sobre su propia muñeca.

—N-No. – jadeó la mujer, al escucharla todos los vellos de Xiao se erizaron.

—¿Qué? – su pregunta fue rotunda y furiosa.

—Bo… - Marientte sopló la palabra, su vista se dirigió a Zen, quien no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. —Bos… que… - murmuró, como si algo intentara cerrarle la boca a propósito y ella luchara por liberarla.

—¿Bosque? – Zen comprendió la palabra.

—¿Acaso está…? – Xiao sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco.

—Huairóu… Labo… ratorio… al norte… nor… te. - recitó lentamente.

—¡No te atrevas, 122! – regañó Xiao, estaba asustado, jamás creyó que la muchacha pudiera desafiarle de esa forma. —¡Máltalo ahora, no pierdas más tiempo! – presionó verbalmente.

—Pri… prisioneros… - su corazón estaba a punto de estallar. —Sol-dados… ayúdame… vida… por vida… - suplicó, la mano que sostenía el gatillo comenzó a vibrar, ella la empujó fuera del alcance del objetivo.

—¡Hija de perra! – Xiao accionó el botón de los electrochoques. El cuerpo entero de Marinette convulsionó a causa del dolor. Ante esto el dedo sobre el gatillo se apretó disparando al aire.

—¡Señor Zen! – los guardaespaldas continuaban golpeando la puerta.

—¡Mátalo, 122! – ordenó mientras le administraba la electricidad. —¡Mátalo ahora! – continuó gritando por el micrófono. Todo se volvió confuso para Marinette. Sentía el terrible dolor de los aguijonados del implante, así como la confusión y la convicción de no obedecerlo.

—¡No! – gritó Marinette, fuerte y claro y entonces, una terrible sacudida la dejó fuera de combate. Su corazón casi detuvo sus latidos, su cerebro de desconecto. Los aparatos electrónicos que ella portaba se frieron. Cuando Marinette se desplomó en el suelo la señal del localizador desapareció del radar de Xiao.

—Desapareció… - informó uno de los técnicos a Xiao. —La señal de 122, no está aquí… Ella… - no pudo terminar la frase, el rostro de su General estaba tan perturbado que temió decirlo.

—Esa maldita chiquilla… - apretó los puños. A juzgar por las grabaciones del lado de 314, Marientte luchó contra el dominio de Xiao y se reusó a matar a su objetivo.

El cuerpo de la mujer hizo un ruido sordo cuando dio contra la alfombra. Adrien miró boquiabierto lo que acababa de pasar. Se acercó a ella con cuidado, muy temeroso.

—¡No pierdas el tiempo, 314, mata a Zen! – le ordenó Xiao por el micrófono pero el muchacho no se movió.

—¡Maestro Zen! – finalmente la puerta cedió. —¡Alto ahí, están completamente rodeados! – Adrien se inclinó al frente, sobre el cuerpo de Marinette y gruñó.

Eran muchos agentes y todos estaban arremolinados en la puerta.

—¡Con un demonio! – Xiao estaba desesperado al otro lado del micrófono.

—General, esto está mal, ellos morirán en un tiroteo si no los sacamos de ahí. – habló Suen. —314 está cansado y su conversión terminará pronto, no podrá llegar a Jiang Zen, lo mataran a tiros… La única solución es…

—Esa maldita traidora… - masculló Xiao. Suen tenía razón, Adrien no podría hacer mucho, sobre todo por su obsesión de proteger a la chica. Podría obligarlo a atacar, pero mientras ella estuviera en el suelo no se movería de ahí; lo había entrenado de esa forma después de todo.

—¡No lo diré otra vez, alza tus manos! – demandó el guardia, Adrien respiró sonoramente, como un animal salvaje, sus instintos tomaron control sobre él. Sus músculos estaban tan tonificados y la adrenalina lo tenía tan vigorizado… sólo había una manera de salir de ahí con vida.

—Escapa, 314. Llévate a 122 contigo. – esta vez las órdenes de Xiao fueron más tranquilas, como si hubiera recuperado su habitual control.

Adrien actuó rápido. Llevó su mano a una pata de un escritorio. La impresionante fuerza que le atajaba su entrenamiento en combinación con las sustancias que recorrían su cuerpo le hizo hacer una hazaña inimaginable. Les lanzó el escritorio a quemarropa, algo que no pensó que podría hacer. Los hombres retrocedieron y ello le dio tiempo suficiente para tomar a Marinette sobre sus hombros.

Dio una fuerte patada a una de las ventanas y asió con fuerza el cuerpo de la chica con un brazo mientras el otro intentaba sujetarse a algo.

—¡No escaparas, desgraciado! – le disparó en la espalda y dio sobre el chaleto. El dolor desbocó en Adrien quien perdió el equilibrio por la ventana y cayó.

—¡Esperen! – Zen los detuvo, se puso de pie. —¡No disparen, atrápenlos, pero no los maten! – su rostro había recuperado color.

Adrien reaccionó en plena caía. Era un segundo piso, así que buscó aferrarse de algo. Sus garras anclaron sobre la pared rugosa de la mansión y la fricción detuvo ligeramente la caía. Al ver que no podría evitar el golpe giro para proteger a Marinette, mientras ambos caían en una piscina que conveniente estaba bajo la ventana.

—¡Están en el agua, corran! – Adrien alcanzó a escuchar cuando emergió con su compañera en brazos. Miró de soslayo a la mansión y se apresuró a nadar, mantuvo la nariz y la boca de la chica fuera del agua en todo momento. Cuando salió el sonido de la radio y la cámara comenzaron a aturdirle, se habían dañado por el agua a pesar de que estaban protegida contra la humedad. No quiso esperar a que le dieran órdenes, Adrien afianzó su postura y echó a correr.

Atravesó hacía el bosque. Estaba tan apurado que no se detuvo ante nada. La vegetación le golpeó la cara. Uno de sus audífonos se atoró en una rama y él tiró hasta deshacerse de los aparatos electrónicos. Escuchó el motor de algún auto detrás de él, no le importó, sólo continuó al frente. Afianzó su agarre sobre Marinette, desesperado por sacarla de la zona de fuego. Ni siquiera escuchaba el dron, sólo el sonido de su respiración y sus pisadas por la selva.

Jamás había corrido tan rápido en su vida.

…

— _Aquí puedes dar click y trasmitirás en vivo, desde cualquier parte del mundo…_

— _Es impresionante a lo que puede llegar la tecnología…_

— _Quién sabe, tal vez pueda ser de utilidad algún día. Como a mí._

— _Alya, tú eres periodista, obviamente lo encuentras fascinante…_

—Alya… - musitó Marinette, recuperando la conciencia. Un nuevo recuerdo, algo que no esperaba tener… Y hablando de tener, ¿En dónde estaba? Todo le pareció muy negro de repente, estaría encerrada en su habitación, acaso se habría desmayado en un entrenamiento. Tuvo dolor de cabeza y una punzada le hizo recordar el momento en el que se resistió a Xiao, sufriendo por ello. Marinette parpadeó, sus sentidos se despertaron lentamente y lo primero en llamar su atención fue el sonido grueso de una respiración desbocada.

—Mi lady… - susurró Adrien, al final la luz de la luna le permitió verlo a él. Sentía tan adormecido los músculos que no pudo reaccionar como le hubiese gustado.

—Chaton. – luchó por acariciarle el rostro, pero sus manos estaban muy pesadas. —¿Adrien, estás bien? – lo llamó después de evaluar que la respiración aceleraba venía de él. —¿Qué sucedió?

—¿No lo recuerdas? – tragó saliva. Marinette negó con la cabeza. Logró mover el cuello a los lados. Estaban en algún lugar del bosque, cerca de un riachuelo al parecer, pues podía oír el agua. Estaban recostado en la hojarasca, protegidos contra un árbol y rocas provenientes del río, seguramente en el corazón de la montaña o algún lugar parecido.

—¿Qué…?

—Desobedeciste a Xiao. – le recordó él, al verla tan desorientada. Marinette le dirigió una mirada de asombro.

—¿Lo… lo hice? – el temblor de su voz hizo dudar a Adrien si había sido una buena idea contárselo.

—¿Estás bien? – preguntó, ya estaba más tranquilo.

—¿Y tú? – pudo mover las manos y le acarició el pecho. Estaba sobre su regazo, recargada a su tronco y él le envolvía con sus brazos, ambos sentados. —¿Estás herido?

—Estoy bien, sólo tengo acalambradas las piernas. Corrí demasiado.

—No pensé que pudiera lograrlo… - susurró Marinette, suspirando.

—¿En verdad lo hiciste a posta? – Adrien no podía creerlo. —Creí que… fue un accidente.

—Fue espontaneo… sucedió, sólo así. – recostó su mejilla contra el pecho de él, escuchando su corazón que todavía estaba acelerado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Pensé que estabas muerta… - ella alzó su cara para encontrarse con él. —Te desvaneciste… Estaba muy preocupado por ti.

—Discúlpame, Chaton. – Marinette le acarició el rostro con sus dedos, él cerró los párpados, disfrutando su tacto. —Creo que mi corazón no resistió la carga, pero ya estoy bien, te lo prometo.

—Ellos creen que moriste. – Adrien abrió los ojos, los tenía acuosos, si no fuera por la oscuridad seguramente Marinette se percataría de ello. —Yo también lo creí, estaba muy asustado. Eres todo para mí, Marinette, no soportaría la idea de perderte. – su confesión la hizo tiritar, una flama encendió su ser por completo, ella se sonrojó y agradeció al anonimato de la noche por que no le mostrara lo vulnerable que era ante él.

—Lo siento, de verdad.

—Está bien. – Adrien suspiró, la apretó más contra su cuerpo. —Lo escuché, Marinette. Xiao está furioso.

—No dejará esto impune, lo sé. – ella también abrazó a Adrien. —Me matará.

—Será sobre mi cadáver. – su voz se puso agresiva de pronto, como si invocara su lado animal. —No lo permitiré. – replanteó con seriedad. Marinette quiso llorar por su gesto.

—No, no lo harás. – se obligó a separarse de él, aunque por dentro ardiera. —No quiero que te expongas Adrien, me lo prometiste. – reclamó.

—Mi deber es cuidarte, mi lady. Si Xiao intenta dañarte lo mataré primero. – y no tenía nada de escarmiento con sólo pensarlo.

—Por favor, Adrien.

—Marientte… - él frunció el ceño. Tenía ganas de discutir, pero un pensamiento derritió esa posibilidad. —Puedes irte. – soltó y ella se tensó.

—¿Qué?

—Creen que has muerto. Escuché a Suen decir que tu localizador no funcionaba, Xiao estaba molesto por ello. – su voz cambió de estar enojada a una llena de entusiasmo. —No pueden rastrearte, no sin el método tradicional. A mí sí, por lo que yo seré una distracción mientras tú vas en la dirección opuesta.

—Adrien…

—Puedes irte, Marinette. Salvarte y buscar ayuda… - su voz subió de intensidad.

—No, Adrien, si yo hiciera eso él te mataría a ti.

—Eso no es importante, si tú escapas podrás decirle a las autoridades lo que sucede aquí, podrías contactar con mi padre y decirle…

—¡Basta! – lo tomó de las mejillas y fijó su rostro con el suyo. —No digas eso, jamás pienses que haría tal cosa… ¡Nunca! – sus ojos amenazaron con derramar lágrimas. —No podría, ¿Me oyes? No podría simplemente irme y dejarte a merced de ese lunático. Eres mi compañero, Adrien, no permitiré que te sacrifiques por mí. Encontraremos la forma de salir adelante.

—Marinette… - el tono desesperanzador de Adrien removió sus entrañas. —Siempre fuiste una gran amiga, una gran compañera… una persona maravillosa…

—¡Cállate! – se apretó más a él. —No nos estamos despidiendo, ¿Entiendes? No tomarás esta decisión por mí.

—Te amo, Marinette…

—Adrien, te lo advierto… - su voz se distorsionó a causa del cúmulo de emociones que venían hacia ella.

—Siempre estarás conmigo… - Adrien cerró las distancias entre ellos, besándola por primera vez en todos los años que ellos tenían de conocerse. La chica se quedó estática indecisa si responder o no, pero cuando sintió los dedos de su amado acariciarle la espalda y sus labios uniéndose a ella en una danza insistente, perdió toda fuerza de voluntad.

Cuando él se separó de ella fue como si pudiera ver tan claro como si fuese de día. Su rostro parecía tener luz propia, brillando cuan angelical halo.

—También te amo. – musitó tímida.

—Marinette… - Adrien le acarició una mejilla con ternura. —Lo lamento. – jamás habría esperado eso, no viniendo de Adrien. Sintió un pinchazo en un muslo y repentinamente todo su cuerpo comenzó a perder fuerza.

—No… Adrien… - le había inyectado un sedante. Sus ojos tristes serían lo último que vería mientras se apagaba en un mar de lágrimas y sueños.

…

La tensión estaba en el aire. Xiao encendió un tercer cigarrillo y ni bien dio una calada lo lanzó por los aires mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

—¡Los quiero de vuelta, ya! – ordenó a su comandante de expedición. —¡Hian Pi! – reclamó al hombre quien apuraba a los soldados a subir al helicóptero.

—Ya estamos en eso, General. – temeroso corrió a apresurar a sus hombres. Xiao gruñó y caminó de un sitio a otro. Nadie se metía con él, estaba desquiciado.

—Cuando tenga a esa traidora de frente voy a… - con sus manos hizo la seña de estar apretando algo. —¡¿Cómo se atrevió a desafiarme?! ¡Voy a hacerla añicos, voy a hacer que se arrepiente por ello!

—Pe-Pero General, 122 está… - Suen tragó saliva. Todos habían visto como caía al suelo y cómo el implante que mandaba las señales de localización y signos vitales se había apagado, la interpretación fue sobrecogedora, pero realista.

—No me importa que esté muerta. – bufó para sacar otro cigarro. —¿Ya despegaron?

—Sí, señor, están en camino. – comunicó un técnico.

—General, nuestro dron está buscando la señal del implante de 314, es sólo cuestión de tiempo, cálmese por favor. – imploró a nombre de todos, el operativo había empezado bastante bien y terminado en un infierno, no obstante confiaban en que lograrían encontrar a los dos sujetos de prueba. Conociendo al 314 no abandonaría a la chica, dado que todo indicaba que le era fiel, así que sólo debían recogerlos y ya.

—No me digas cuando debo guardar la calma y cuando no. – de una patada volcó una silla, todos retrocedieron. —¡Estuvimos tan cerca…! – volvió a patear la silla. —¡Tan malditamente cerca! – se detuvo para peinarse y dar una calada al tabaco. —Esa perra… esa… esa mujer… - apretó el cigarro entre sus dedos y lo apagó, no le importó quemarse. —Necesito un momento. – salió de la sala de control a punta de trompicones. Nadie dijo nada cuando desapareció en las sombras de los pasillos.

…

Si Adrien había sentido el cansancio antes, definitivamente se había equivocado. Correr a pesar de su fatiga ya establecida era horrible. Pero el impulso de seguir adelante y alejarlos del sitio en donde había escondido a Marinette era primordial. No sabía cuánto tiempo tenía corriendo, no creía que fuera mucho, pero mientras más distancia recorriera, mucho mejor.

Casi tropieza a causa del cansancio, pero consiguió reponerse. Sólo esperaba no toparse con nada ni nadie no deseado. Se sujetó el pecho, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que sentía iba a escapársele. Debía resistir, por Marinette y por la única oportunidad que podía ofrecerle.

Pensó, en medio de su descanso improvisado, en Lila. En cómo la chica le había dado una oportunidad de salir de aquel infierno cuando le dijo que si separaban caminos al menos uno podría salir victorioso. Sintió la agonía que debió pasar ella y cómo al final no había valido para nada.

Eso no podía pasarle a él, no ahora. Inspiró sonoramente y se alzó. Aún tenía que caminar más, no era suficiente. Dado que ya no podía correr prefirió andar a un paso rápido.

—Todo estará bien… - susurró para sí mismo. Marinette era una chica lista y muy audaz, con suerte conseguiría salir de ahí y llamar por ayuda. Eso calentó su corazón, el saber que lo estaba haciendo para proteger a un ser amado era su mayor motivación. Sonrió y volvió a correr, sólo un poco más, se repitió.

…

—Tenemos confirmación en rango por el dron. – informó un técnico a Suen. —Es 314, se encuentra a cinco kilómetros de la ubicación de nuestro helicóptero.

—Llámalos. Diles a donde dirigirse. – Xiao entró a la oficina nuevamente. Tenía un ligero hedor a alcohol, pero nadie dijo nada.

—Sí, General. – rápidamente el hombre se comunicó con sus compañeros, ellos respondieron afirmativamente. —Están en camino.

—Quiero que los recuperen y los traigan inmediatamente, nada de retrasos. – volvió a ordenar.

—Sí, General. – el técnico pasó la orden. Xiao le dirigió una mirada a Suen, quien la evadió inmediatamente.

—Suen, prepara una de nuestras cámaras de confinamiento.

—¿Señor?

—La que tiene cadenas.

—¿Qué es lo que…?

—Se lo advertí, Suen. 314 sabía que esto era primordial. Fallar no era una opción. – con frialdad, Xiao encendió otro cigarro. A Suen por el contrario, le recorrió un escalofrío.

…

—¡Blanco confirmado, repito, blanco confirmado! – llamó el piloto a sus compañeros. Adrien observó al helicóptero sobre su cabeza e intentó huir de él, pero éste descendió más rápido de lo que le hubiese gustado.

—¡Se trata de 314, está en nuestro zona de captura! – todos saltaron del vehículo y lo rodearon. Una ira inmensa envolvió a Adrien quien les gruñó y se colocó en posición defensiva. Intentó embestir a uno pero el dardo que le dispararon fue bastante más rápido. Su cuerpo se adormeció a causa del fármaco y en menos de lo que esperaba ya estaba sobre la nave.

—Tenemos al blanco, estamos en camino a la base. – escuchó a uno de los soldados hablar por la radio. Su cuerpo se sintió tan blando que no pudo oponerse a los brazos que lo levantaban. —No señor, sólo a 314. – la voz del operador se había lejana a cada segundo. —Sí, sí, General. – éste dejó de hablar y se volvió a tres de sus compañeros, les dijo algo y ellos retrocedieron mientras el resto de hombres subía a bordo.

Mientras el helicóptero despegaba y el ruido de la hélice dominaba en la cabina, Adrien suspiró con preocupación antes de dejarse vencer por la droga.

…

—Adrien… - Marinette reaccionó con lentitud. Estaba mareada por el efecto del medicamento, pero sólo fue cuestión de segundos para que lograra reponerse. Por un momento no supo si estaba en su habitación, en medio de la nada o en el bosque en donde anteriormente Adrien le había dejado.

Tras un rato, descubrió que estaba recostada en una fina capa arena, en el interior de un cueva cerca del riachuelo de antes. Rodó su cuerpo hasta quedar a gatas y aspiró el aroma del bosque. Buscó desconsolada al muchacho pero este no estaba. El sonido del helicóptero a lo lejos, apenas audible, pero no para ella que se encontraba internada en un silencio sepulcral, le hizo comprender que quizá el rubio sí había llegado tan lejos como temía.

—¡Adrien! – gritó contra el suelo, mientras respiraba y convulsionaba a causa del llanto. Adrien Agreste se había ido de su vida, otra vez.

Su dolor se amplificó cuando supo que había podido evitarlo, pero no hizo nada. El muchacho le había distraído con ese beso para que no sintiera cuando estaba hurgando por el sedante. Su amor por él le hizo pasar una mala jugada cuando con pesar, veía a su compañero desaparecer entre la bruma, volviéndose inalcanzable, en recuerdo y sensaciones.

—Cómo pudiste... – gruñó Marinette y limpió su rostro húmedo. —Nunca te lo perdonaré. – insistió en secarse las lágrimas en vano. Lloró un poco más y respiró. Todo el dolor que sentía, toda la desesperación, la angustia y la tristeza, se convirtieron en un nudo que consiguió tragarse. Se puso de pie y miró a la noche. Marinette comprendió que aquello no podía ser casualidad. Su rebelión, su testarudez, su espíritu… todo aquello vitoreaba por una sola cosa: Que sin importar que tan frenético y horrible fuese su destino... Nadie podría destruir su espíritu. Pues Marinette pensó, que mientras la electricidad recorría su cuerpo, lo había logrado y en su mirada se reflejaba el alma auténtica de una heroína. Consiguió lo impensable.

Y eso era justo lo que iba a hacer. Adrien Agreste no se convertiría en un fantasma del pasado nuevamente, no si podía evitarlo, le pesase a quién le pesase.

Con dicho estandarte corrió hacia la oscuridad.

…

Pareciera que esa noche nada dejaría de molestar al General Xiao. Cuando el helicóptero llegó y comprobó que efectivamente sólo habían recuperado a Adrien vociferó como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

314 despertó justo cuando estaban atándolo con cadenas en una pared, quedando suspendido por poleas. No era algo que no hubiese hecho antes, es decir, atarlo, ¿Pero con cadenas y a una pared, como si fuera un calabozo? Esto se elevaba cada vez más.

—¿Dónde está? – Xiao no dijo otra cosa, fue eso y nada más lo que vino a sus labios cuando sus ojos se toparon. Adrien sabía que estaba inundado de ira, pero ahora que lo veía al rostro podía imaginar cuanta. Como era natural no le respondió, desde hacía años que Adrien no hablaba con Xiao, a diferencia de Marinette, quien le contestaba verbalmente cuando él se lo pedía. Quizá era el lado indómito de Adrien, el que era más animal que humano.

Lo que vino después lo tomó por sorpresa a él, a Suen y al enfermero asignado. Xiao le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, tanto que le hizo doblar el cuello por la potencia. En todo su encarcelamiento, Xiao jamás los había tocado, salvo para algún señalamiento explícito. El General nunca entraba en contacto directo con los sujetos de prueba, su dominio era meramente psicológico y verbal. Las torturas existían, pero nunca las ejecutaba personalmente. Ahora todo era diferente al parecer, Xiao había tocado fondo.

—¡No lo repetiré 314! – era una rabieta, pero una escalofriante. —¡¿En dónde está 122?! – no dijo más. Sus ojos se movieron para evitarlo ver. —¡Habla bestia! – otro golpe, esta fue en el estómago, el muchacho se dobló un poco, pero no contestó. —De acuerdo, tengo formas de hacerte hablar. – sacó de su cintura un fuete. Claramente lo había preparado con antelación.

—¿General? – Suen estaba asustado, su voz lo delataba. —¿En serio va a torturarlo…?

—Silencio. – demandó. —Esto es con 314. – tomó aire y apretó la vara en su puño.—Te lo dije ¿O no? Que esta no sería una misión cualquiera. Me has fallado, 314. – el fuete dio contra uno de sus pectorales, marcó dolorosamente la silueta del mismo. Adrien apretó la mandíbula, negándose a hablar. —¿Por qué no estaba contigo, 314? Yo te ordené que la trajeras. ¡¿En dónde la escondiste?! – el fuete golpeó en su estómago. —¡¿Por qué estabas corriendo por el bosque tú solo?! ¡¿Acaso piensas que ocultándola de mí ella se salvará?! – golpeó tres veces más, el muchacho gimió de dolor, claramente el golpe le dejaría moretones, incluso puede que la piel cortada. —Desde el principio, ¿No es así? – Xiao lazó la varilla al suelo y tomó a Adrien de la mandíbula para encararlo. —Desde el principio ustedes se han burlado de mí. – escupió al suelo, el sabor del cigarro se aferraba a su garganta. —Ustedes no son nada, 314. Son sólo animales amaestrados. – apretó tanto el agarre que marcó sus dedos en su pálida piel. —Yo lo sé, sé que 122 está viva. Sé que quisiste jugar a ser un héroe y permitiste que ella escapara. Pues déjame decírtelo, ¡Eso no funcionará! – le dio otro puñetazo una fuerte y contundente. El muchacho exclamó y escupió sangre, le había roto el labio. —Voy a buscarla, 314 y cuando la tenga en mis manos… deseará no haber nacido. – dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Está muerta… - murmuró Adrien, en un perfecto chino. Xiao no reconoció su voz hasta después de unos segundos, en las que descartó que fueran la de Suen o el enfermero. Se volteó ligeramente. —Deje su cadáver… no recuerdo qué pasó… - había temor, Adrien en verdad temía que Xiao cumpliera su palabra. Lo dicho por Adrien más que convencer a Xiao sólo lo hicieron desconfiar más.

—¿Y si está muerta? –él se acercó a Adrien. —¿Por qué estás tan preocupado?

—Usted es mi amo… prometí serle leal… - tragó saliva. —Estoy confundido… todo el tiempo lo estoy, pero sé que ella murió. – sonaba convincente, en verdad que sí. Adrien nunca les hablaba y habría preferido que así fuera, pero ahora que veía el peligro, tomó una decisión rápida. Pensó que podría hacer que Xiao le creyera, que diera marcha atrás con su búsqueda y darle así más tiempo a Marinette… O al menos, si no era capaz de hacerle creer tal cosa, distraerlo. Xiao se cruzó de brazos, el reloj continuaba su andar… Sería lo segundo al parecer.

—¿Ah sí? – sonrió, era una sonrisa espeluznante. —Estoy muy decepcionado de ti, 314. – su sonrisa pasó a una ligera carcajada. —No soy idiota. – se volteó a Suen. —Llama a Hian Pi, la rastrearemos nosotros mismos. Quiero que prepares al Sabueso también.

—Está muerta, mi señor, lo juro. – habló con calma, insistente, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo.

—No es así. – Xiao le miró de soslayo. —Lleva al 314 a su celda y mantenlo ahí. – dio media vuelta. —Una vez que encuentre a la chica… - se detuvo, lo miró por encima de su hombro. —Haré que disfrutes en primera fila el espectáculo. – las cadenas resonaron, Adrien estaba tirando, tenía todos los músculos tensos. —Los mataré a ambos, 314. A ella por fallarme y a ti… por mentir. – continuó. La puerta se cerró, no prestó atención al grito ensordecedor del zoántropo. Tal y como había dicho, no había tiempo que perder.

…

Las puertas de las celdas de los sujetos de prueba se abrieron. El silencio de la noche fue interrumpido por Xiao quien caminó en la penumbra sin perturbarse. Llegó a la celda de 191SA, traía consigo el silbato. Lo sopló y el humano que dormitaba en la celda gruñó espantosamente. Se removió en el suelo, donde estaba acostado y con gritos roncos, el hombre se alzó lentamente hasta mostrar su enormidad. Se acercó a los barrotes y resopló. El Sabueso mostró los dientes con premura y olfateó el aire. Xiao no dijo nada, los soldados que venían con él se apresuraron a su lado mientras abría la celda con su llave.

—Atrás. – ordenó y tanto los hombres como el zoántropo retrocedieron. —Sabueso, necesito que hagas algo por mí. – el chirrido del metal indicó que el sujeto estaba libre. —Vamos a ir de caza. ¿Te gusta la caza, no es así? – como respuesta el hombre de cabeza afeitada resopló. —Vamos a buscar a una niña muy mala que intenta irse sin permiso. – hubo otro gruñido como respuesta. —La quiero con vida, 191, no le daremos el placer de morir en batalla. – retrocedió para que el sujeto de prueba saliera de la jaula. —A las chicas malas se les debe dar azotes en el trasero para que aprendan la lección, ¿Verdad? – el Sabueso gruñó. —Bien dicho. – Xiao se dirigió a sus hombres. — Quiero el helicóptero listo en tres minutos, llevaré a todos los hombres disponibles, nos dejarán en el sitio y traerán a más refuerzos, quiero que peinen la zona, ¿Entendido? Es una misión de recuperación. Como con 230 y 314 hace unos años.

—¡Sí, General! – todos estaban moviéndose.

La tensión era cada vez mayor y aire estaba saturado de incertidumbre. El mundo había reiniciado su movimiento, el momento decisivo estaba sobre ellos y tal como las fichas de un domino, nadie podía parar esta reacción en cadena.

…

Una linterna pasó cerca de su cabeza y Marinette se agachó inmediatamente. Había visto desde la lejanía a los soldados que buscaban en la oscuridad por medio de linternas en sus cascos y armas. Sus gafas de visión nocturna estaban estropeadas, pero se concentró en la luz lunar para guiarse. Se deslizó cerca de ellos, sin hacer ruido.

Recordaba, irónicamente, de forma automática su entrenamiento y tomó cada recuerdo de los mismos para hacer todo en silencio. Al verlos ahí entendía que estaban buscándola y a juzgar por su postura no parecían creer que ella estuviera moviéndose de aquí para allá en el bosque. Posiblemente su orden era encontrar y recuperar un cadáver. Los observó un rato mientras pensaba en cómo podría hacer para llegar hasta el laboratorio.

Sus prioridades habían cambiado, por supuesto que no huiría. Su compañero estaba atrapado, así que ella se encargaría de liberarlo. Armó un plan en su cabeza, toda su esperanza y valor se concentraron en un solo objetivo que aunque no estaba segura de cómo lograrlo, era claro: Rescatar a Adrien y enfrentarse a Xiao. Pero debía ser astuta, no podía simplemente ir y exigirlo, sabía que tenía mucha desventaja estando sola, así que esta sería una misión de infiltración al sitio más desagradable del mundo. Era paradójico cómo se habían esforzado tanto por escapar y justo cuando lo había hecho, su mayor anhelo era volver. Aunque tampoco podían culparla, Adrien se había sacrificado por ella y no lo permitiría. Era una promesa, no, más que eso; era un juramento.

La solución a su problema vino cuando uno de los hombres recibió órdenes por su radio portátil. El sonido del helicóptero se coló en el bosque con total nitidez. La mente de Marinette se puso a trabajar, ya tenía una idea.

—Entendido señor, allá estaremos. –les ordenaron reagruparse y corrieron a un claro, en donde pudiera aterrizar el vehículo. Marinette se protegió en las sombras mientras lo observaba todo desde un sitio seguro.

El helicóptero estaba cargado de soldados, no se fijó cuantos exactamente. Bajaron al final una imponente figura seguida de otra que conocía muy bien. Xiao estaba vestido con uniforme, armado y muy malhumorado. Adrien tenía razón, debía estar ardiendo en ira. Mas no fue Xiao lo que llamó su atención, sino el hombre que descendió a su lado. Estaba encadenado del cuello, cual si fuera un perro real. Siempre le había parecido que el Sabueso era imponente y ahora, viéndolo en la intemperie, vaya que parecía un berserker.

—Señor, ¿Por qué este repentino cambio de planes? – pidió saber uno de los soldados que habían permanecido en el sitio.

—La chica está viva. – al escucharlo hablar contuvo un grito. ¿Acaso Adrien la había delatado? No, negó en silencio. Seguro el muy sádico de Xiao le había obligado, sólo esperaba que él estuviera vivo.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? – cuestionó otro hombre.

—314 regresó solo, me desobedeció. Claramente tiene libre albedrío. – escupió y se sacudió el cabello, en un gesto para guardar compostura. —¿Tienes pistas?

—No señor, buscamos pero no hay rastro de ella.

—Traje al Sabueso conmigo. – se apartó y el caminó. Marinette nunca había aprendido su nombre, pero seguramente no serviría de nada intentar hablar con él como un ser humano razonable, el tipo estaba demasiado trastornado en su zoantropía como para hacerlo entrar en razón. —Después de encontrar a 122 la llevaremos directo a un cuarto de confinamiento. – Xiao encendió un cigarro, había perdido la cuenta de cuántos había fumado esa noche. —Ambos pagarán. – dio una calada. —191SA. – nombró a su sujeto. —Busca. – le dio un trozo de tela de una de sus sábanas. El hombre aspiró y se lanzó al bosque en su búsqueda. —Síganlo. – se regresó al piloto. —Ve por más hombres, pide que traigan las motocicletas. – con las prisas no habían empacado eso, pero tampoco es como si Xiao estuviera muy al pendiente de la logística, no en ese arranque violento.

—¡Sí, General! – el piloto se apresuró a subir a la nave.

—¡Todos, muévanse! – incluso Xiao comenzó a correr con ellos. Debía estar muy desesperado como para dejar la comodidad de lado. Marinette supo que esa era su oportunidad. Corrió mientras las hélices hacían ruido y el helicóptero despegaba. Su corazón latió de prisa, sólo tenía una oportunidad, si no todo se iría al garete. Su salto fue digno de un atleta olímpico y en menos de lo que esperó, ya iba de camino al laboratorio.

Bien, la primera fase estaba completa, llegar al lugar en cuestión, ahora sólo debía concentrarse en qué hacer. Se escondió y no hizo ruido. Buscó entre las cosas del lugar algo que pudiera servirle y encontró una caja con dardos, sonrió y tomó una pistola para cargarlos. Podrían servirle de algo.

El viaje duró unos minutos, pero no supo exactamente cuánto. El helicóptero rodeaba la montaña para no causar mucha expectativa en los lugares poblados de las cercanías. A pesar de que estaban muy lejos volando era una manera muy práctica de acortar las distancias.

Localizó el laboratorio. Ciertamente que era grande y estaba muy bien camuflado en medio de los árboles. No tenía pisos altos y estaba distribuido con protectores a posta para que nada que sobrevolara se enterara de que estaba ahí en primer lugar. Aunque bueno, para ser correctos esa zona de la provincia no era muy visitada, otra razón por la cual era el escondrijo perfecto.

El piloto estaba hablando por la radio, Marinette supo que se dirigía al hangar y apreció por el rabillo del ojo que varios soldados estaban armados y listo para subir en cuanto aterrizara. Con astucia buscó en donde esconderse, una vez que sintió el tirón contra el suelo, emergió tan rápido como pudo. Las luces de los reflectores daban contra la máquina, por la que la sombra de ésta sirvió como manta. Se deslizó cuidadosa y con parsimonia, escuchó a los solados gritar, dado el ruido del motor aún no se apagaba, esa era su oportunidad, mientras estuvieran distraídos podría llegar a un sitio alejado.

Marinette llegó a unos barriles y se metió entre ellos. Ocultándose entre mercancía, cajas y tanques con combustible fue capaz de durar hasta que nuevamente ellos subieron a la aeronave. Los últimos soldados del hangar retrocedieron sacudiéndose las manos. Se habían tomado su tiempo en subir las motocicletas y el resto en acomodarse.

Finalmente, cuando el sonido se alejó Marinette suspiró. Bien, estaba en el hangar, pero sí algo sabía era que seguramente las instalaciones tendrían cámaras. Era de madrugada, podría ser que, tal y como en la mansión no hubiesen personas atentas. Su traje negro le permitiría confundirse en las sombras, por lo que debía llegar cuanto antes al centro de control.

Lo había planeado mientras estaba en el aire. Si quería liberar a Adrien tenía que atender un asunto primero: Los implantes. Los dispositivos no sólo eran capaces de dar su ubicación en un radar predeterminado, sino que podían administrar descargas eléctricas. Por alguna razón el suyo había colapsado y tenía la ventaja del elemento sorpresa, pero seguramente si Adrien se movía de la celda lo notarían inmediatamente, teniendo una forma práctica de rastrearlo y lastimarlo.

Con sus años, Marinette cayó en cuenta que cada vez que los enviaban a misiones o los retenían en el coliseo Xiao y Suen eran los encargados de manejar dichos percances, así que si encontraba a Suen posiblemente podría saber cómo y… muy probablemente él debía estar en la oficina central. Suspiró, si tan sólo supiera en donde estaba la oficina central.

No le quedaba otra opción que obligar al médico a cooperar. Era complicado, estando sola, pues estaba acostumbrada a tener siempre el apoyo de Adrien… Pero sí habían podido entrar en una mansión con alta seguridad, podría encontrar a un solo hombre, ¿No es así? Asintió para ella misma, la caza comenzó.

…

Suen suspiró. Xiao le había ordenado que se mantuviera despierta para que junto a los técnicos monitorizara la comunicación y estuviera al pendiendo de cualquier orden para con los sujetos de prueba. Encerrados en la oficina de control central y sin hacer ningún tipo de conversación, Suen encontró el momento perfecto para meditar.

Todo era una locura. Era su pensamiento más constante. No sólo habían fallado en una misión prima, sino que Xiao había explotado de una forma desagradable. Al verlo, con aquel rostro ensombrecido, no pudo evitar en las palabras de su maestro.

Sou Jin le había advertido a Xiao, justo antes de morir, que el experimento estaba destinado a fallar. Dijo en voz alta, consiguiendo afectar al sujeto 122 que ella era un ser humano pensante e independiente. Pese a que la reacción de la chica fue clara, el general continuó adelante. Ver morir a Sou le había afectado mucho. Cuando él se integró al proyecto fue por petición de su maestro. En aquel entonces le sorprendió ver al viejo Jin desaliñado, agotado y ligeramente esperanzado. Suen estaba teniendo una mala racha y muchos problemas gubernamentales a causa de su conexión con Sou Jin y escándalos que amenazaban su reputación como médico.

Se topó a causalidad con él, pues su maestro le buscó a propósito, y estando frente a frente le ofreció su puesto. Suen no comprendió el secretismo pero aceptó. Estaba desesperado y muy corto de recursos, fue la necesidad lo que le motivó y nada más. Cuando entró al proyecto MTR encaró una realidad muy diferente a lo que había imaginado. Acababa de entrar a una mafia interna, cuyo padrino era el General Xiao. Intimidado y a la vez fascinado por los avances en el uso de la Invigonina, Suen se inmuscuyó más y más en el trabajo de su mentor. No fue hasta que él los traicionó y huyó que la semilla de la conciencia germinó en él.

Se preguntó muchas veces, ¿Por qué su maestro arriesgaría su vida de esa forma? ¿No era este el proyecto culmine de su carrera? ¿Estarían haciendo lo correcto? Día tras día se preguntó lo mismo. Entonces e inesperadamente, Xiao le asignó la posición de su antecesor, dándole más responsabilidad que creyó podría librar.

Era como estar en medio de un incendio. No podía escapar y la única salida era dejarse consumir por las llamas. Tenía que admitir que se hizo insensible al sufrimiento humano, al menos en cierta medida. Ver a esos pobres jóvenes torturados de todas las formas posibles le resignó. Luchar contra Xiao era una locura, veía la lealtad de sus hombres hacia él, ¿Entonces qué camino debía tomar? Ninguno al parecer, su destino estaba tan sellado como todos ahí.

—¿Señor Suen? – él reaccionó cuando uno de los técnicos le llamó.

—¿Sí?

—¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó con curiosidad. Estaba tan ensimismado que olvidó en donde estaba.

—Eh, sí, sí… ¿Tienen algún avance?

—Me temo que no, señor. – dijo otro, el encargado del radar y el estado del Sabueso.

—Está bien, ¿El General Xiao no ha llamado?

—No, ¿Quiere hablar con él?

—No será necesario. – se sentó en una silla detrás de ellos. —¿Les molesta y me relajo un momento? Estoy cansado.

—Por supuesto que no. – ambos técnicos le dieron la espalda. Suen suspiró y recargó el respaldo. Acomodó su rostro en su hombro izquierdo y viró para apreciar algunas pantallas de las cámaras de seguridad. Parpadeó al ver una sombra moviéndose ágilmente por los pasillos.

—¿Umm? – musitó y se acercó a los monitores, sin llamar la atención de los demás. Revisó con cuidado las cámaras siguientes y se percató que era una figura humana y que además esquivaba a los guardias ocasionales. Como era de madrugada, salvo los que habían levantado para la búsqueda, muy pocos estaban de pie, siendo que la mayoría, sobre todo los enfermeros y médicos, estaban en sus cubículos durmiendo.

Congeló una imagen e hizo un acercamiento, Suen entornó los ojos y los abrió al darse cuenta de quién se trataba. Le dio a borrar y su captura desapareció. El sudor recorrió su frente.

—¿Doctor Suen? – llamó uno de los técnicos.

—Disculpen, necesito un poco de aire fresco, tal vez un café, estoy muriendo de sed. – por suerte la cafetera que ahí tenían estaba vacía.

—Sí, de acuerdo. – le permitieron marcharse. Al salir de la oficina se aferró al pasillo.

¡¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo 122 corriendo por allí?! ¿No podía ser un fantasma o sí? ¿Su imaginación quizá? No, definitivamente no, él había confirmado la imagen. ¿Entonces cómo es que ella…? Sacudió su cabeza. En verdad necesitaba aire libre. A juzgar por la situación no creía que los técnicos se dieran cuenta de las grabaciones y aparentemente nadie más que él se había enterado de la presencia de la chica. Caminó lentamente por los pasillos, pensando en eso cuando vio a alguien caminar a lo lejos. Suen tragó saliva. Estaba tan lejos y el pasillo no tenía mucha iluminación que creyó podría ser cualquiera. No se detuvo en ningún momento, el encuentro sería inevitable. Volteó a las esquinas, no veía cámaras. Éstas estaban ubicadas en la puerta de la oficina central, no en el pasillo.

Estando a unos cuentos metros la distinguió. Suen sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina. Dio media vuelta y echó a correr… Pero claro, jamás podría competir con la condición de 122LB. La mujer se apuró y lo tacleó. Su mano le cubrió la boca, enredó sus piernas a las suyas y le colocó el cañón de su arma en la sien.

—Silencio, ni un sonido. – si bien el golpe en el pasillo podía alertar a los demás, Marinette se arriesgó a asegurar a su objetivo primero.

—¿122? – preguntó con su voz amortiguada por su mano.

—Callado. – ordenó con más rudeza. —Si gritas, si sueltas una sola palabra… te asesinaré tan rápido que no alcanzarás a decir más. – la amenaza era real, la había visto actuar. El asintió intimidado, Marinette se fijó a ambos lados, nadie venía, era una fortuna. Se le quitó de encima, pero no retiró la pistola. —Tú vas a ayudarme. – dijo en su murmullo. —Desconecta los dispositivos de control de los sujetos de prueba. – Suen tragó saliva, no esperaba eso. Alzó un poco la mano, pidiendo la palabra y ella se lo permitió.

—¿En verdad eres tú, 122? – musitó, estaban contra el pasillo, completamente solos.

—Marinette. – corrigió ella, con verdadero coraje. —Mi nombre es Marinette.

—No puedo creerlo… El maestro Sou realmente tenía razón. – ella frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo es que…?

—Basta de hablar. – le tomó del cuello con tanta fuerza que le sofocó. —¿Cómo desconecto los implantes?

—Debes… hacerlo desde… la oficina principal… - susurró intentando quitársela de encima. —Pero… - pidió mudamente la oportunidad de respirar y ella aflojó el agarre. —Pero no puedes hacerlo sin una clave. Si irrumpes en el sistema o destruyes el ordenador jamás se desactivarán y sólo será cuestión de tiempo para reinstalar el software. – ella chasqueó la lengua. Escuchó pasos y analizó el sitio. A unos pocos metros había un pasaje que daba de lleno con un almacén cerrado, en una zona oscura convenientemente. Haló a Suen con ella y se ocultaron. Se trataba de un soldado, quien caminaba a paso adormilado hacia el otro lado. Lo observó pasar y respiró, se dirigió a Suen con agresividad. Sólo lo pensó unos segundos y el médico comprendió lo que haría. Iba a sacarle la información a cualquier coste.

—No, espera… espera… - el hombre tragó saliva. —No es necesario que me lastimes, 122… Marinette. – recordó su nombre. —Voy a ayudarte. – ella no habló, así que prosiguió. —Sólo yo y el General Xiao conocen la contraseña, si por algún motivo la ingresas erróneamente más de tres veces el sistema se bloqueará.

—No confío en ti.

—Lo sé. – tragó saliva. —Si estuviera en tu posición tampoco lo haría. – respiró profundamente, su mirada reflejó seguridad. —Sé que no me creerás, pero… estoy de tu lado. – como respuesta Marinette le tomó del cuello y lo aprisionó con brutalidad, Suen gimió del dolor.

—Todos estos años me han subestimado. – expresó ella, con seriedad. —No pueden engañarme, no ahora. Nada de lo que digas doblegara mi mente. – su tono amenazador convenció al cien por ciento al médico. —Aprendí de ustedes, sé cómo sacar información, no te atrevas a mentirme.

—N-No lo haría…- exclamó él, Marinette le permitió hablar. —Lo juro… - sus ojos lagrimearon. —¿Piensas… piensas que soy como él? – se refería a Xiao. —¿Tú lo viste, no es así? – como vio que ella no comprendía lo aclaró. — A mi maestro cuando murió. – aspiró, el llanto estaba humedeciendo su nariz. —Mi maestro siempre tuvo razón… Este experimento estaba destinado al fracaso. El General Xiao está desquiciado… Nunca fue la respuesta y no lo será. – se sujetó la cabeza y con una expresión de dolor se deslizó por la pared hasta estar sentado. —Debí detenerlo, lo sé. Soy tan parte de esto como él. ¿Pero qué debía hacer? Dime, 122, ¿Qué debía hacer? – la chica no dijo nada, en realidad no sabía que hacer o decir. Siempre había visto a Suen como un desalmado al igual que Xiao. No obstante, en sus vagas memorias recordaba a un joven abatido y desgarrado que le revisaba en su cama de hospital, llorando la muerte de Sou Jin. ¿Sería sincero? ¿Podría confinar en él?

—Te dejaré con vida. – planteó ella. —Sólo dime la clave y cómo hacer una llamada en línea.

—¿Una llamada? – él se encontró con su rostro. —Las redes están bloqueadas… Si quieres interceptar a las autoridades tendrá que ser también de la computadora central. – esa información mosqueó a Marinette. —Jamás podrás hacerlo sola. – él se limpió la nariz.

—No tientes a la suerte. – y ella sabía de suerte, o claro que sí.

—No, no me malinterpretes… - Suen se levantó lentamente. —Para mandar un mensaje a una red externa necesitas ingresar un código, sólo así podrás transmitir un mensaje. – él pensó unos segundos y la miró con admiración. —Estoy de tu lado, 122. – declaró con firmeza. —Sé que no podré expiar mis pecados haciendo un simple favor… Pero, ¿Qué más puedo hacer? – esquivó su mirada. —Junto a Xiao, somos los verdaderos monstruos aquí. – esa afirmación apaciguó un poco del fuego en su interior. Suen sintió que ahora entendía mejor que nunca a Sou Jin. Ver a 122 libre, autónoma e inteligente le hizo pensar que… podría hacer lo correcto, tal vez y sólo tal vez, por esta ocasión, seguiría su código ético. —Déjame ayudarte, 122. Iré con los técnicos y los haré salir. Una vez que estén afuera desactivaré los implantes.

—No confío en ti. Iré contigo, si algo sale mal los mataré a todos. – la amenaza era tan verídica que le causó escalofríos.

—Lo sé. – Suen miró al pasillo. —Es una promesa, 122… - le extendió la mano. Pero ella no la tomó.

—Eres mi rehén. – le recordó. —No podrás verme. – lo tomó del hombro y lo empujó, quedando detrás de él. —Pero estaré allí. Haz lo tuyo.

—¿No vas a creerme, verdad 122?

—Mi nombre es Marinette. – carraspeó en silencio.

—Es verdad… - Suen apretó los puños. —Ahora tú estás al mando, Marinette. – caminó lentamente. —Los sacaré de ahí, permanece cerca entonces. – ella lo dejó ir, pero a pesar de estar andado Suen sabía que su nunca estaba siendo apuntada con un arma oculta en la oscuridad.

Con su andar calmo no se atrevió a ver la retaguardia. Caminó directo a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado. Los técnicos le miraron en el acto.

—¿Ya tomó aire, doctor?

—Sí. – se les acercó. —Caballeros.

—¿Sí? – respondieron al mismo tiempo.

—El General se ha comunicado conmigo.

—¿Disculpe? – respondió el encargado de las vías de comunicación.

—Cuento con una red propia de un teléfono desechable. No lucía nada contento. Me dijo que necesitaba que acudieran al hangar, al parecer hay una interrupción con la comunicación habitual y quiere que abran otro canal para contactar. – pensó que si al menos conseguía que uno saliera podría enfrentar al otro por sorpresa, en una pelea uno contra uno tendría más posibilidades.

—¿En serio? – el técnico de la derecha, el encargado de la radio le miró interesado. —Puedo percibir con claridad la señal. – miró al del radar. —¿Y tú?

—Perfectamente, la transmisión del dron están funcionando.

—Es una orden del General, ¿Piensan desobedecerlo?

—Doctor. – el técnico de la izquierda se levantó. —¿Puede mostrarme su teléfono?

—¿Cómo dice?

—Su teléfono desechable, ¿Puedo examinarlo?

—¿Por qué quieres hacer eso? ¿Es que mi palabra no cuenta? – pretendió estar ofendido, los nervios se apoderaron de él.

—¿Qué le pasa, doctor? – preguntó el de la derecha. —Está sudando, ¿No acaba de tomar aire fresco?

—Yo… - ciertamente nunca fue un buen mentiroso.

—¿Y bien, me mostrará su teléfono? – ahora parecían molestos.

—No cuestionen las órdenes del General, simplemente háganlo. – intentó intimidarlos en vano.

—Bueno, si ese es el caso me comunicaré con él. – era ahora o nunca, Suen lo vio teclear la clave para abrir la comunicación, reaccionó rápido, se fue contra el técnico de la izquierda, quien se le había acercado y le propinó un buen puñetazo en la cara, tirándolo al suelo.

—¡¿Pero qué cree que hace?! – el de la derecha se levantó y atacó a Suen. Los dos forcejearon y el médico recibió un buen golpe que le dejó mareado. —¡¿Se ha vuelto loco?! – los gritos subieron de tono. La puerta se abrió con firmeza, eso distrajo al técnico. —¿Quién eres tú? – habló a una silueta, pero ésta se desplazó tan veloz que no fue capaz de continuar, un dardo tranquilizante le dio en el cuello. El efecto fue inmediato pues se tambaleó sin fuerzas hasta el suelo. Suen respiró con tranquilidad, se lo había quitado de encima. La chica no paró, disparó otro dardo al otro técnico, quien parecía estarse recuperando.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! – alguien gritó al otro lado del pasillo. Marinette se dio la vuelta y atoró la puerta.

—De prisa, Doctor. – él dio zancadas hacia los monitores.

—Estoy en eso. – apagó el radar y se apresuró a sumergirse en los archivos de la computadora. —Sólo necesito unos segundos. – la puerta sonó cuando el guardia al otro lado la pateó.

—¡Abran la puerta! ¡¿Qué está pasando ahí?! – era cuestión de tiempo, poco a poco más personas llegarían al escucharle.

—Doctor. – Marinette le advirtió.

—Ya casi… - tecleó con rapidez. —Aquí está. – entró al sistema de control. Introdujo la clave. —Desactivar sistema de control somático. – recitó con éxito. —Está hecho. – se volteó a Marinette.

—Necesito mandar un mensaje.

—Sí, espera… - se cambió de silla para entrar a una red externa, pero la puerta cedió, Marinette saltó detrás de la puerta, el guardia entró y le apuntó con su arma.

—¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?! – al observar a Suen sentado y a los técnicos derribados ató cabos. —¡Usted! – le amenazó. —¡¿Se puede saber qué hace?! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – iba a dispararle, ninguna excusa, por buena que fuera podría evadir lo obvio.

Mas Suen tenía a 122 de su lado. La chica emergió de la sombra y atrapó al hombre del cuello. Sin embargo ese movimiento le hizo detonar el arma en ráfaga. Un tiró y ella le dejó sin aliento. Escuchó pasos, alguien venía, claro con tanto escándalo el elemento sorpresa acababa de irse al carajo.

—Marinette… - la voz de Suen la llamó. Ella se volvió y su ceño se destensó al verlo que se desplomaba contar el suelo. La computadora estaba chispeando. No lo había notado por el escándalo de los disparos, pero algunas balas le dieron de lleno, dañándola seriamente y no sólo a ésta.

—Doctor Suen. – la chica se le acercó, había sangre, demasiada. El disparo le dio en la cadera.

—La computadora… se arruinó. – respiró agónicamente, el dolor se le colaba hasta en los huesos.

—Está herido… - señaló angustiada.

—No hay tiempo, Marinette… - gimió el médico. —Debes dirigirte al hangar… en la torre de control… la clave es: Excélsior. – respiró y aguantó una punzada dolorosa. —Debes entrar en el sistema de comunicación… - con ambas manos apretó su herida. —No podrás hacerlo sola. Saben que algo anda mal. – rebuscó en su bata y le mostró una llave. —Es… Es una llave maestra. – la chica la tomó, Suen cerró su puño contra el de ella. —Libéralo… al 314. No, a todos. – esbozó una sonrisa. —Hazle ver al mundo que… Xiao se equivocó. – el llanto le brotó de la nada. —Y por favor… Perdóname. – cerró los ojos, resistiendo la suplicio que bien creía se merecía.

—Gracias. – se levantó. Le hubiese gustado hacer más por él. —En verdad gracias.

—Vete… - Suen señaló a la derecha. —Las celdas están al fondo, en esa dirección… Sé que reconocerás el camino. – ella asintió, le costó levantarse e irse, pero su determinación le dio el impulso para hacerlo. Los pasos de los guardias estaban cada vez más cerca, la chica lo miró otra vez.

—Doctor Suen. – él entrelazó sus ojos con los de ella. —Seremos libres… se lo prometo. – le dio la espalda. —Lamento no hacer más por usted.

—No, querida… - respondió con voz quebrada. —Yo soy quien lo lamenta... En verdad lo siento. – Marinette vaciló, pero al final, sin mirar atrás avanzó. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, ya no le importaba si las cámaras la veían o no. Mientras tanto Suen, observó la sangre que fluía de su cuerpo y pensó, antes de cerrar los ojos, que acababa de saldar una gran deuda.

 _Tal vez ahora… podría comenzar de nuevo. ¿Quién sabe?_

…

 _Reinicio: Iniciar de nuevo algo que se había interrumpido o suspendido._

 **Continuará…**

 **Marinette en verdad que sacó su casta. La chica demostró más habilidad y valentía que cualquier persona en este fic. Sin dejar claro que fue sumamente ingeniosa. El próximo capítulo estará aún más cargado de acción y puede ser que este esa el más violento de la hstoria, así que... cuando se publique, les recomendaré discreción pues puede llegar a ser algo fuerte y muy movido.**

 **Sí, la acción en este capítulo fue constante pero recuerden que sólo es el preámbulo del final.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	14. Valiente

**Antes de que comiencen la lectura del capítulo, quiero agradecerles mucho el apoyo que le dieron a esta historia, estoy contenta por el aprecio de ustedes y expreso que me siento orgullosa de escribirla.**

 **Este es el capítulo más fuerte en contenido violento de todo el fanfic. No quiero decir que es lo más oscuro que he escrito, por que ciertamente no lo creo, pero sí es algo que deben tomar con discreción, sobre todo por que el tono de este fic está muy por arriba del de la serie original.**

 **Será el último capítulo de Code Name del año. Regresaré para Enero para continuarla, dado que saldré de viaje con mi familia a un sitio en donde no tendré acceso a internet, así que les pido un poco de paciencia.**

 **Consideren este capítulo como mi regalo de navidad para ustedes. Y ahora, sin más dilación:**

* * *

 **-14-**

 **Valiente.**

* * *

No podía escuchar nada fuera del repiqueteo de una gotera. Adrien aspiró rudamente cuando intentó separar un poco su camiseta de algodón de su estómago. Uno de los latigazos había conseguido romperle la piel y estaba sangrando un poco, así que intentó despegarla, mas al hacerlo la sangre ya unida a la tela se desprendió, causándole dolor.

Recostó su cuerpo contra el colchón y retuvo sus sentimientos. De nuevo había estado en libertad por sólo unos segundos y dejó pasar la oportunidad de ser libre para darle un espacio a Marinette. Cuando fue golpeado y devuelto a su celda su lado más egoísta pregunto severamente si esta había sido la mejor opción. Adrien reposó para descansar su cuerpo, repitiendo mentalmente la misma pregunta y no fue hasta que concluyó en que no había nada de lo cual arrepentirse. Dar su vida por Marinette era algo que tarde o temprano había decidido pagar. Después de todo él había sido el culpable por que ella se viera arrastrada a todas las atrocidades de Xiao. Más que sólo por amor, Adrien tenía una deuda de honor con ella. Fuera cual fuera la razón de "traicionarla" de aquella forma tan inesperada, podía justificarla, estaba seguro de ello.

Un ruido inesperado llamó su atención. La puerta de acceso se abrió precipitadamente y se cerrada de forma hermética. Alguien le echó seguro, a juzgar por el sonido de su respiración había estado corriendo. Adrien se giró en la cama para dar la espalda al pasillo. No deseaba ver a ningún enfermero o médico, ya estaba muy magullado como para continuar con aquel juego de tortura medieval.

Los pasos se dirigieron a su celda, al darse cuenta aguardó agazapado, listo para defenderse con violencia si querían llevárselo de nuevo.

—¿Adrien? – pero aquella voz, aquella bendita voz… derrocó su valor. El muchacho se levantó con mesura y cuando se giró hacia los barrotes, sintió que sus rodillas perderían fuerza en cualquier instante.

—¿Marinette? – no tuvo la entrega de acercarse, no ahora, ¿Podría ser una ilusión? ¿Acaso sería por los medicamentos que el dieron para el dolor después de que Xiao lo mandó a su celda? Suen no había querido que se quedara tan herido y le administró analgésicos. ¿Podrían hacerlo desvariar?

—Adrien… - ella lo llamó con mayor fuerza. Abrió la celda con la llave maestra y entró donde él. Lo abrazo fuertemente por la cintura. El dolor al sentirla sobre la piel de su pecho y abdomen le confirmó que esto era real.

—¿Qué haces aquí? – le hubiese gustado sonar menos agresivo, pero la sorpresa podía más que su autocontrol.

—¡Eres un desconsiderado! – Marinette estaba llorando, no podía ver bien su rostro, pero se escuchaba congestionada. Entonces sintió que le tomaban de una oreja y lo pellizcaban con fuerza.

—¡Aww, lo siento, lo siento, mi lady! – imploró.

—¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerme eso Adrien? – ella lo soltó. —¡Te dije que no tomarás esa decisión por mí! Somos un equipo, ¿Lo recuerdas? Estamos juntos en esto. – le acarició el rostro. Adrien sintió la culpa abatiendo su espíritu.

—Lo siento. – la abrazó con ternura. —No podía permitir que Xiao te hiciera daño, sólo… Actué conforme mi instinto.

—Gato tonto. – Marinette correspondió a su abrazo. Pero entonces Agreste reaccionó, se separó de golpe y le palmó los hombros.

—¿Por qué regresaste? Marinette, ¿Cómo es que tú…?

—Te lo dije. – farfulló ofendida. —No iba a dejarte solo. Voy a liberarlos, si yo me voy, lo harán conmigo.

—¿Liberarnos? – había hablado en plural, se referiría sólo a ellos o…

—A todos. – se separó de él y volteó al resto de las celdas.

—Pero… - Adrien estaba tan aturdido, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. —Marinette… ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? – respiró hondo para serenarse. Ahora no era sorpresa lo que sentía, era miedo y angustia.

—Con esto. – salió de la celda y se dirigió a la del resto de los zoántropos. Los humanos no hablaban, la miraron desde su rincón mientras ella abría las puertas. Adrien salió al pasillo. Pisar aquel lugar sin estar esposado le causó un escalofrío placentero.

—Ten cuidado. – la tomó de un brazo cuando se acercó a la celda de Fei Wan. —Sabes que ella es inestable. – musitó.

—Es tan humana como tú o yo. – replicó.

—No, no es así. – una voz más profunda, desgastada y algo madura respondió por 314. Caminó de forma pesada y somnolienta. Desde su celda, a pesar de estar abierta, el sujeto de prueba 517GR.

—Tao. – Adrien le reconoció. De todos los experimentos en esa sala él y Tao Ling eran de los más antiguos.

—Ella no está bien de la mente. – reclamó el hombre gorila. —Nadie en este sitio lo está. Somos monstruos, 122. – la llamó por su nombre código, cosa que molestó a Marinette. —El que hayas tenido un momento de rebeldía no soluciona nada, tan sólo nos estás poniendo en peligro. Xiao regresará pronto y nos matará a todos. – de forma súbita las alarma sonaron en todo el laboratorio. El pandemónium estaba desatándose afuera. Los sujetos se voltearon a la puerta que estaba atorada y escucharon a los guardias al otro lado, pateándola para abrirla por la fuerza.

—Están aquí. – dijo una voz a la lejanía. Se trataba de Ruperto, el zoántropo lobo. —Es muy tarde. – esto último lo dijo en italiano.

—¿Lo ves? – Tao apretó las barras con sus manos callosas. —No hay salida. Nuestro destino es morir aquí, servir a ese malnacido y resignarnos por ello. – ahora su atención se dirigió a Adrien. —Dile a tu novia que se equivoca, 314. Hazla entrar en razón, ya hemos tenido bastante dolor. – Marinette miró a Adrien, esperando a que éste dijera algo, sin embargo el muchacho frunció el ceño y se acercó hacia Tao Ling.

—Lo has dicho, amigo mío. Ya hemos sufrido demasiado.

—¡Todos juntos! – gritaron los guardias detrás de la puerta, golpearon pero ésta siguió en su sitio. —Traigan un destornillador, vamos a quitarla. – alguien pidió a otro y éste le obedeció.

—¿Puedes oírlos, 314? Ellos nos superan en número, están armados… jamás haríamos la diferencia. – un murmullo general se extendió entre los sujetos. —Deja las tonterías, ¿Te has vuelto demente de verdad? Xiao te hará pedazos, ¿Por qué no te resignas? Es la única manera de vivir.

—¡¿Llamas vida a esto, Tao?! – reclamó Adren, agitándose. —Xiao te trajo aquí con engaños, te usó y te hizo daño, ¡¿Cómo puedes resignarte así?!- se dio la espalda. —¡Todos ustedes! – se dirigió a Marinette quien continuaba al lado de la celda de la tigresa, le colocó una mano en el hombro. —Yo confío en Marinette, ella vino a sacarnos de aquí.

—No servirá de nada. – dijo de nuevo Tao en tono pesimista. —Aunque nos sacaran podrían encontrarnos y lastimarnos con esas cosas que nos implantaron. ¿No eres capaz de verlo, 314? Somos animales de circo. Enjaulados hasta que nuestros cuerpos no puedan resistir. – miró a Marinette. —Y ni tú ni nadie podrá cambiar eso. – al decirlo ella observó como todos agachaban la mirada.

—Tiene razón… - musitó ella.

—Marinette. – Adrien se alarmó por su tono, mas ella reaccionó con coraje.

—Es cierto – retrocedió un poco, obtuvo las miradas de todos. —De nada serviría que yo viniera a rescatarlos ¡No serviría que yo me sacrificara por ustedes si no son capaces de ver al frente y seguirme! – a pesar de que la alarma sonaba su voz era firme y clara. —Te equivocas, Tao Ling. No somos atracciones de circo, no somos juguetes ni asesinos a sueldo. ¡Somos personas! – se volteó a ver a los demás. —Hombres y mujeres que fueron retenidos contra su voluntad. El verdadero villano no es Xiao, sino nosotros mismos, ¿Es que no se dan cuenta? Nadie puede corromper nuestro espíritu. Sólo nosotros podemos doblegarnos y usted, señor gorila, se ha postrado a los pies de un desquiciado. – se acercó a la celda de Tao. —¿Qué no lo ves? No somos animales, somos humanos que poseen la fuerza, el coraje y las capacidades de uno. – miró a los demás. —¡Usen eso a su favor! ¡Usen su valor para liberarse a sí mismos! – de nuevo a Tao. —Xiao no será capaz de controlarlos, él no puede manejar sus mentes, son más fuertes de lo que creen. – miró a Adrien. —Somos un equipo, podemos fugarnos y darles su merecido. – el muchacho se le acercó y le dio la mano. —¿A qué le tienes miedo, Tao? ¿A la muerte? Después de todo si te quedas aquí morirás. Tienes la fuerza de un gorila, él el corazón de un león. – se dirigió a Henry, el zoántropo de Sudáfrica. —Ruperto la agilidad de un lobo, Alek el poder de un oso y Fei Wan la soberanía de un tigre. – los ojos de Tao estaban crispados, pero su boca sellada. —Mi nombre es Marinette y el suyo es Adrien. No somos nombres códigos ni bestias, somos libres y tenemos todo lo necesario para luchar.

—Me agradas, Marinette. – susurró una voz a lo lejos, era Alek, el oso.

—Podemos hacerlo. – Ahora era Henry, el león. —¡Podemos salir de aquí!

—¡Hagámoslo! – coreó Ruperto. La puerta fue golpeada nuevamente.

—¿Estás con nosotros, Tao Ling? – invitó ella. Hubo un momento de silencio, aunque hubiese tempestad por la alarma y los soldados al otro lado de la puerta. —Descuida, ellos no podrán usar los implantes en nuestra contra, me encargué de eso. Somos más libres de lo que crees. – le extendió la mano. El hombre la miró y después a su rostro.

—Tienes un poder misterioso, Marinette.- cuando la llamó por su nombre supo que estaba de su lado. — Tienes agallas. Espero que todo salga bien, confiaré en ti. – retrocedió y se dirigió a las barras de hierro, con los puños cerrados comenzó a golpearlas.

—¿Qué haces?

—Necesitaremos nuestros poderes… - argumentó sin detenerse. —Debe sonar como campanadas. – azotó de nuevo y la vibración de los barrotes hicieron un ruido similar al de una campana.

—¡Tienes razón! – Ruperto fijó su vista a una luz en el pasillo. —Pensaré que es la luna…

—Sólo un poco de sangre. – Alek se mordió un dedo.

—¿Qué es lo que…? – la duda de Marinette fue interrumpida por la puerta que pareció desatornillarse.

—Marinette, atrás de mí. – Adrien se colocó al frente. Ella asintió y regresó a la celda de Fei, la chica estaba al fondo y sin temor quitó el cerrojo a su celda. —Marinette. – Adrien la llamó otra vez.

—¿Sí? – el escándalo casi no le permitió escucharlo.

—Eres milagrosa. – susurró y pudo escucharlo. No fue capaz de contestar estaba anonadada.

—¡Al fin! –la puerta se abrió, los soldados entraron. —¡Todos regresen a sus celdas inmediatamente!

Adrien gruñó y se encorvó, listo para saltar sobre ellos si se acercaban, pero alguien más reaccionó primero. Tao pasó a su lado en una impresionante carrera. Rugió en pleno aire y sin importarle si le apuntaban o no con un arma se deslizó con ligereza en el espacio, dándole un puñetazo rotundo al guardia. El resto de los zoántropos emergieron de sus jaulas y atacaron a los soldados, les desarmaron gracias a sus conocimientos y los noquearon a tiempo.

—¡Motín! – gritó Tao, alzándose por sobre los cuerpos de los soldados que acababan de noquear. Los demás respondieron gritando y se echaron a correr.

—Vamos. – Marinette haló a Adrien y corrieron de ahí. —Debemos ir al hangar. – le dijo mientras él se acoplaba a su paso.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo que mandar un mensaje, llamaré a las autoridades… - jadeó en medio de su carrera.

—Ya veo, entonces te llevaré ahí. – Adrien miró al frente y tomó a Marinette de la cintura, giró para lanzarla al suelo, una ráfaga de dardos vino del frente. —Déjame protegerte, mi lady. – le dijo al oído, su rostro cambió repentinamente a uno más bestial. Era impresionante, pero Adrien fue capaz de usar su zoantropía de forma libre. La adrenalina y las emociones del momento fueron suficiente para ello.

Marinette se levantó y corrió a su lado, ahora que estaban juntos nada podría pararlos.

…

—¡De prisa! – Xiao consiguió que un número de soldados abordara el helicóptero. La transmisión de emergencia desde el laboratorio llegó cuando uno de los técnicos que estaba dormido fue despertado por los soldados para mandar un mensaje desde el hangar. A juzgar por lo comentado en el mensaje alguien había atacado a la oficina central de control, noqueado a los técnicos y herido de gravedad al doctor Suen.

Varios de los soldados que se habían quedado intentaron retener la amenaza pero en un giro inesperado de los hechos, los sujeto de prueba se habían amotinado salvajemente.

Con dichas noticias Xiao tuvo que retirarse, trayéndose a todos los hombres posibles y al Sabueso. Él era el único que podía disciplinar a esas ovejas descarriadas. No obstante, no sólo sería eso lo que enardecería su ser, sino el hecho de que mencionaran que dicho hostigador podría ser la misma persona que ellos estaban cazando.

¿Cómo se atrevía? No, para empezar, cómo es que eso era posible. Hoy habría derramamiento de sangre, estaba más que seguro.

—General. – el piloto le llamó y él se colocó los audífonos para escucharlo con claridad.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Estamos teniendo interacción directa con un helicóptero ajeno. – el hombre estaba nervioso, Xiao dedujo que esto no podía ser nada a favor.

—¿Qué?

—Exigen que nos identifiquemos. – el piloto hizo una pausa. —Son el ejército, General. El ejército de la República Popular China. – todo, absolutamente todo se estaba yendo al carajo.

—¡Con un demonio! – Xiao se levantó de su asiento y fue donde el conductor. —¿Cómo rayos se enteraron de que…? – se calló a sí mismo, la realidad golpeó su mente. ¡Claro! No le había prestado atención, pero ahora todo tenía sentido. —Esa desgraciada. – 122 había dicho explícitamente la ubicación de la base. En sus balbuceos informó a Zen sobre el laboratorio y sus experimentos. ¡La muy perra los había delatado y él ni siquiera se dio cuenta! Pensó que decía cosas al azar, pero tras recordarlas estaba claro que Marinette había pedido apoyo y le había perdonado la vida a Zen en un instante de conciencia. ¡Esto no podía ponerse peor!

—Ordenes, señor. – pidió el piloto, Xiao se había quedado peligrosamente callado.

—Llévanos a la base, diles que se preparen para un enfrentamiento armado. – llevó su mano a la cintura, tomó su arma, estaba cargada. —Voy a matar a esa mujer. – dijo para sí. —Acelera, no respondas al mensaje, tenemos que llegar primero. – se volteó a sus hombres. —¡Estén preparados, nos dirigimos al campo de batalla! – los soldados se miraron entre ellos, con temor.

¿Cómo es que habían llegado ahí?

—Arribaremos, a esta velocidad, en 15 minutos. – informó el piloto.

—Intenta que sea menos. – su mano se cernió contra la pistola. Iba a hacerle un agujero profundo en el cráneo, definitivamente. Su amuleto de la suerte se había convertido en un maleficio.

…

El caos se había desatado en el laboratorio. Los gritos eran la onomatopeya general. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Los zoántropos eran aterradores. Corrían como seres desbocados, atacando a diestra y siniestra al personal.

El doctor Shui Mu se había despertado cuando las alarmas sonaron. Todo estaba en crisis y no era un simulacro. Podían oír los disparos y los gritos en los alrededores. Él junto a tres enfermeros salieron corriendo a la sala hospitalaria, pues al dañarse la computadora principal el sitio estaba asediado y no podían abrir las puertas si no era por la fuerza.

Un soldado cayó frente a sus ojos cuando 1816TR le cayó de sorpresa por la espalda. Tal y como un tigre real, la muchacha cazaba atacando por la retaguardia, traicionero pero efectivo.

Con muchos de los soldados fuera en la búsqueda de 122, los pocos guardias tenían la orden de retener a los sujetos de prueba, pero, ¿Cómo pararlos sin acertarles un tiro fatal? Intentaban con dardos, pero eran tan escurridizos que sus intentos eran fallidos. Ante la imposibilidad de hacer algo más y sin un líder, entraron en pánico. Se dispersaron, permitiéndole a los zoántropos ganar terreno.

—Rápido, a la sala, a la sala… - ordenó Shui mientras veían a Fei Wan destrozándole el cuello al soldado.

Los enfermeros y él corrieron a la sala quirúrgica. Se adentraron en ella y corrieron a arrastrar todo lo posible para sellar la puerta. Mientras lo hacía una fuerza indómita empujó el umbral y el zoántropo oso les atacó de frente. Tomó a un enfermero de la camisa y lo arrojó unos cuantos metros, el pobre hombre dio contra el equipo de anestesiología, lesionándose la espalda.

El resto corrió, pero 1917UR les impidió el paso. Se empecinó contra otro enfermero y pese a que intentó patearlo sólo le condujo el pie a la boca. Le mordió y fue tan aplastante que le hizo sangrar. No obstante no era a ellos a los que quería. 1917 fue directo a Shui Mu, quien estaba en una esquina de la sala, indefenso.

—¡Aléjate! – llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón de algodón, el mismo con el que solía dormir. —¡Tengo un arma, 1917! – el sujeto se detuvo a dos metros de él, respiraba agitado y su musculatura imponente bajada y subía al ritmo de su aliento. —¡Si te atreves a atacarme te volare la cabeza, 1917! – empuñó su mano en su bolsillo, el oso le miró estoico. —¡Fuera de aquí, bestia! ¡Soy tu jefe, 1917, debes obedecerme! – era cierto, Shui era el médico encargado de los avances de 1917UR, así que era a él a quien veía más seguido. El zoántropo retrocedió un poco, sólo unos pasos y Mu creyó que había ganado. —Eso es… aléjate, no te atrevas a desafiarme, 1917.

—Mi nombre no es 1917… es Alek. – habló, su voz era condenadamente terrorífica, Shui se quedó helado. Lo que vino después hizo gritar a los espectadores, Alek le atacó con tanta violencia que le mordió el cuello y le desgarró la cara con sus uñas.

El caos estaba desatado en el laboratorio, de eso no había duda.

—¡Marinette! – Adrien la empujó y ambos se protegieron contra un muro. Dos dardos dieron contra el concreto. Estaban cerca del hangar pero lo soldados que ahí hacían guardia no les dejaban pasar. —Necesitamos una distracción. – dictaminó Adrien.

—¿Escuchas eso? – Marinette miró al cielo. Entre los gritos, los rugidos y los disparos el sonido del helicóptero alertó a la chica.

—Está de regreso. – sabía que se refería a Xiao. Marinette tomó la mano de Adrien. —Debemos apresurarnos. ¿Tienes municiones? – se refirió a su pistola de dardos. Asintió, le quedaban tres, si tenía la suficiente certeza podría derribar a los guardias, sólo tenía un tiro para cada uno. —Te daré tiempo.

—Ten cuidado. – se lo decía porque, aunque les estaban disparando con dardos también poseían balas verdaderas. Adrien ya había recibido muchos disparos, pero a diferencia de ahora no tenía su chaleco protector.

Se miraron por unos segundos y muchacho, sin pensar se aproximó a ella para darle un corto beso en los labios, le pareció adorable la reacción de la chica, al quedarse de piedra y tremendamente sonrojada.

—Lo tendré. – se separó de ella. La salida daba hacia la puerta de desembarque de los autos, los usaría como escudo y mientras fijaban su atención en él, Marinette acertaría los disparos.

—¡Por aquí! – gritó Adrien y corrió para confundirse con los coches. Abrieron fuego y no fueron dardos, sino proyectiles reales. Uno de los jeeps chilló cuando le reventaron los neumáticos. Marinette tomó aire, se deslizó por el suelo, gracias a dios una de las luces que daban hacia la puerta se había apagado.

Ajustó su puntería, el primer tiro dio en un brazo. El segundo en la pierna. Escuchó la bocina de una de los autos. Las balas atinaron al dispositivo de alarma y comenzó a hacer un ruido infernal. A eso se le sumó el sonido de más helicópteros y de pronto disparos a lo lejos. Muchos hombres marchando, Marinette se distrajo y cuando regresó su vista hacia el guardia, él ya no estaba.

—Te tengo. – estaba detrás de ella, también había aprovechado el bullicio para escabullirse. —Suelta esa arma desgraciada y prometo no reventarte la cabeza. –buscó con la vista a Adrien, incluso lo esperó pero él no llegaba. —¡Ahora! – le dio un golpe en la nuca y la tiró al suelo. Una vez ahí el hombre le alejó la pistola y le apuntó de nuevo con el cañón. —Tú eres la causante de todo esto, ¿Verdad? – escuchó el seguro, iba a dispararle. —Te mandaré al infierno… - pero su voz se vio interrumpida de pronto. El hombre cayó al suelo y gimió. Marinette se arrastró para alejarse de ahí y volvió el rostro pensando que era Adrien quien le había salvado.

Se equivocó. Fei Wan se alzó con la cara ensangrentada. Le mató tan rápido que el hombre no pudo defenderse. La chica, poderosa y repleta de adrenalina observó a Marinette con mala cara. Se alzó dejando caer de su boca un trozo de piel que le había arrancado de una mano al sujeto.

Buscó la pistola de dardos, no la tenía, este era el momento perfecto para usarla. Le gruñó mostrándole una colección de dientes en rojo carmesí. Marinette buscó a Adrien con la vista, pero no estaba en ninguna parte. Resignándose se colocó en guardia. No era la primera vez que el tigre y la mariquita se enfrentaban.

…

—¡Disparen! – las balas volaron de un sitio a otro. Xiao se protegió la cabeza mientras el intercambio de fuego se llevó a cabo. Había dos helicópteros en el aire, muchos más grandes y cargados de soldados del ejército chino. Al no responder el mensaje ellos decidieron interceptarlos. Xiao ordenó el ataque y la guerra se desató. Estando en el aire, su transporte tuvo que realizar un aterrizaje de emergencia en uno de los patios de estacionamiento. Cerca de donde se guardaban los autos. Algunos resultaron heridos, las llamadas de atención por parte de la milicia les indicaron que salieran de ahí con las manos en alto, cuestión que no iban a obedecer.

Cuando ellos aterrizaron los otros dos helicópteros lo hicieron pero en los patios por fuera. La cerca estaba cerrada, así que tardarían en entrar. Xiao les pidió que se apresuraran a bajar. Una vez abajo los gritos desde dentro del laboratorio les perturbaron.

—¡Señor! – Hian Pi se acercó temeroso. —¡¿Qué debemos hacer?!

—Mantelos. – su orden fue rotunda. —Maten a todos esos hijos de puta.

—Pe-Pero, ¿Todos los avances? ¿Todo el experimento…? ¿Nuestro proyecto?

—Son traidores, comandante. – su mirada fría le perturbó. —Mate a los traidores. – se acercó al Sabueso, quién había sido inmovilizado dentro del helicóptero. —Esto aún no se ha terminado. – volvió a soplar el silbato y el hombre tembló mientras se transformaba otra vez. —Tengo un asunto pendiente con una niña muy maleducada.

—¡Pero, General, están asaltando la entrada principal!

—Defienda el perímetro, yo me iré de caza. – sus órdenes carecían de cuidado. Cuando Hian Pi lo vio correr hacia las instalaciones y todos los demás le miraron asustados decidió tomar el liderazgo.

—¡Todos busquen a los demás! ¡Tenemos que huir de aquí! – no iba a quedarse a luchar una batalla perdida, no cuando un motín había arrasado todo por dentro y cuando el ejército les pisada los talones. Como aquello pareció ser algo más coherente los soldados pasaron la orden por la radio a sus compañeros.

…

Marinette esquivó los ataques lanzados por la mujer tigre. Era más rápida de lo que recordaba, incluso su alcance era más feroz. Le lanzó un zarpazo que evitó con éxito, Fei se lastimó la muñeca contra una pared.

—¡Marinette! – Adrien llegó de repente. Cojeaba ligeramente.

—¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupada, él asintió. Lo cierto es que durante su corrida sus músculos se acalambraron por el cansancio previo que resbaló y se torció el tobillo. Había llegado lo bastante lejos como para regresar donde ella a tiempo y, por si fuera poco, se percató que afuera otra batalla se estaba llevando acabo.

—Sí, descuida. – se colocó a su lado. —Esto es serio, Marinette, hay más soldados, llegaron tres helicópteros. – la chica le miró de soslayo, le temblaba el labio inferior, estaba angustiado.

—Tenemos que evitar que Fei nos persiga, aún debemos llegar a la torre de control.

—Déjamela a mí. –se ofreció.

—No, no, Adrien. – lo tomó del codo. —Juntos podremos mejor contra ella.

—Pero perderás tiempo. – escucharon las detonaciones y los gritos. —Vienen hacia acá. – Fei siseó, continuaba ahí y su furia salvaje también. —Yo te cubriré la espalda, ve con cuidado. – se miraron unos segundos y finalmente ella suspiró derrotada.

—No tardes por favor. – entendía que planeaba noquearla, tan sólo esperaba que él pudiera salir victorioso, pues entendía que estaba herido. —Te esperaré. – le gritó mientras volvía a correr.

—Descuida, ahí estaré. – le guiñó un ojo y se ubicó contra la tigresa. —¡No quiero luchar contra ti, Fei! – ella rugió en respuesta. —Diablos, sabía que dirías eso…

…

La primera respuesta de Xiao fue correr a la oficina central. Aún no entendía cómo es que había permitido a los zoántropos salirse con la suya sin haberlos electrocutado primero para apaciguarlos. Les daría una terrible sacudida eléctrica una vez que llegara a la zona de control.

El Sabueso había corrido, empedernido por la orden de encontrar a sus presas, Xiao lo dejó correr mientras se internaba en el averno.

Subió unas escaleras para subir del subterráneo. Parte del laboratorio estaba excavado, dándoles más camuflaje y permitiendo que los dobles pisos no se percibieran tan grandes desde las alturas. Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver de pie, estrangulando a un enfermero, el espécimen 1214LN.

—Detente, 1214. – ordenó con firmeza. El sujeto soltó inmediatamente al hombre de blanco y se giró a Xiao. No fue una vista agradable, tenía la ropa, las manos y la boca repletas de sangre. Le mostró los dientes y le gruñó. Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia Xiao y en lugar de ir más despacio, aceleró con cada pisada. —Por favor, no tengo tiempo para tonterías. – desenfundó y le atinó dos disparos. Uno en el abdomen y otro en el pecho. Henry cayó precipitándose al frente. El gemido del hombre se transformó de algo bestial a uno completamente humano.

Xiao pasó a su lado, sin detenerse a verificar si le había matado o no. Su prioridad era llegar a la base de control. Mientras corría escuchó un gemido y se fijó a lo lejos, justo en el pasillo que daba a la cocina al sujeto 1216LP, estaba tirado bajo el comedor, con una pierna herida, posiblemente por una bala. No se detuvo, ya estaba cerca. No había ninguno de sus hombres, o habían huido o estaban muertos.

Cuando se adentró en el pasillo que le daría acceso a la oficina escuchó pasos contundentes del pasillo opuesto. Una ventana, en la que Marinette había amenazado a Suen, se rompió y dos hombres armados entraron.

—¡Alto ahí, está arrestado! – gritó y no se detuvo, pasó y les disparó. La respuesta fue automática. Xiao se protegió con la ayuda de un pasillo que se doblaba en una esquina. Cargó su pistola otra vez y respiró para calmar su pulso.

Se volvió nuevamente y esta vez atino a las piernas de los soldados. Los derribó y habiéndolos incapacitados se sintió satisfecho. Ignoró los gritos y las llamadas de auxilio, su meta no era encargarse de los invitados no deseados, era recuperar el dominio entre sus experimentos.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina central y se encontró con una escena pavorosa. Tan sólo estaba Suen, ahí recostado, en un charco de sangre con dos técnicos inconscientes. Les habían administrado unos dardos sedantes, así que estarían fuera de combate por unas horas. Se acercó a Suen y le tocó el cuello, tenía pulso. Lo sacudió y el joven médico le miró de soslayo.

—¿Qué mierda pasó aquí?

—Motín. – se limitó a decir. Xiao ignoró su tono altanero y pasó de él para llegar a la computadora, mas al observar el daño estructural se dio cuenta del por qué no había conseguido calmar a los zoántropos.

—¿Tienes algo que ver? ¿Por qué te dispararon? – Suen no contestó, su insolencia le enfureció. —¡Escucha, maldito bastardo! –lo tomó del cuello y le colocó el cañón de su arma en la frente. —¡No quiero juegos estúpidos! ¡¿Cómo es que 122 logró llegar hasta aquí?! ¡¿Tienes que ver con esto?! ¡¿Tú le ayudaste?! ¡Por eso insistías en que estaba muerta! ¡¿No es así?! – le dio una bofetada. —Debí saberlo, eres igual a Sou, un maldito cobarde. – siguió una trayectoria imaginaria y se percató del guardia en el suelo que al principio no había visto. El disparo tuvo que salir de él.

—El maestro Sou Jin estaba en lo cierto.- recitó pausadamente el médico. —Usted está loco, General. Se acabó, en unos minutos el mundo entero se enterara… de todo esta atrocidad. No habrá a donde ir. – tosió, estaba tan pálido como el papel. —Lo encerrarán de por vida…

—Mantén tu boca cerrada, Suen. – revisó el resto del equipo, estaba inutilizado. —No tiene caso gastar balas en ti. – salió de ahí. —Tu hora está cerca.

—¡Esto se acabó, General! – le advirtió el muchacho, mas Xiao, en lugar de fruncir el ceño le sonrió.

—Sí, Suen, definitivamente se acabó. – con aquella horripilante sonrisa, Xiao corrió por los pasillos. Suen sintió náuseas, nada bueno podía salir de él.

…

Marinette pasó por un pasillo rodeado de cajas y tanques. Era un segmento de hangar que habían usado como almacén momentáneo. Visualizó una serie de escaleras y un puente de metal que daba hacia un cuarto en la última esquina del laboratorio. Siguió el pasillo de la puerta de la habitación y encontró una en descenso. Lo cierto es que no sabía si ese sería el cuarto de comunicaciones, pero era el final del hangar y no le quedaban opciones.

—¡Retirada! – se escuchó de pronto en un altavoz. Marinette se paralizó en plena carrera y corrió detrás de unas cajas. —¡Retirada, repito, retirada! – se escondió esperando a que un número de soldados saliese corriendo y lo que vio fue a un par de hombres emergiendo desde la puerta. Después de eso no se escuchó nada más. Tragó saliva, era una apuesta, pero esa debía ser la torre de control.

Emergió de entre las cajas y dio un paso hacia las escaleras. Todo pasó de repente y muy rápido. Alguien la sujeto de un brazo y la alzó por los aires. Dio contra una de las cajas de madera, el chaleco antibalas le protegió del trauma, pero el susto seguía latente.

Los ojos de Marinette se toparon con los del Sabueso. El hombre, tan enorme como le recordaba, se irguió mostrando sus músculos envueltos en un traje de algodón. Tenía un chaleco que poseía hilos de acero y cadenas. Imaginó que era una especia de camisa de fuerza pero más improvisada. Era el zoántropo, junto al tigre, con más agresividad del laboratorio.

Ella retrocedió con precaución. Sólo una vez se había enfrentado al hombre perro y había sido hace años; en donde por cierto, tuvo la suerte de tomarlo desprevenido y noquearlo con un tubo de acero.

Sus ojos reflejaban locura pura. Xiao sí que había sabido trastornar a aquel joven hasta convertirlo en un hombre temible. De hecho se rumoraba que durante su formación lo había enfrenado a propósito para ganar mucha masa muscular y ser tan imponente.

Marinette barajó sus posibilidades. Un enfrentamiento directo con 191SA era una muerte segura. Su mejor opción sería burlarlo y al llegar a la torre encerrarse para mandar un mensaje mientras se ocupaba en la puerta. Podría funcionar, la cuestión sería lo primero, dejarlo atrás.

El Sabueso aulló, justo como el animal real al encontrar a la presa. Se posicionó en corva y atacó directamente. La chica era flexible y rápida, pero no por ello tendría ventaja. Le evitó graciosamente y el hombre dio de lleno contra las cajas de madera. Ella corrió tan rápido como pudo, pero sintió que le tomaban del chaleco. La fuerza bruta del zoántropo la hizo bolar hasta un barril de lámina.

Se sintió mareada y el cabello que estaba tan firmemente agarrado se aflojó. Mas no le dio tiempo de reponerse, 191 ya estaba sobre ella. Alargó las manos para tomarla de los hombros, pero Marinette reaccionó a prisa. Se colgó del brazo del oponente y envolvió sus rodillas alrededor de su cabeza. Aquello tomó por sorpresa al Sabueso, quien retrocedió incómodo. Marinette apretó el agarre para sofocarle, pero éste era mucho más fuerte que ella. Se arrancó a la chica de encima con la mano libre y la azotó contra el piso. Sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones.

De nuevo atacó, pero ahora usó los dientes. Lo vio venir, es sólo que estaba tan apaliada que no pudo levantarse completamente. La dentadura del Sabueso se clavó contra uno de los tirantes del chaleco antibalas. Él la sacudió como a un trapo viejo. Era sorprendente la firmeza de sus mandíbulas, porque el movimiento lo ejecutó sólo con su boca.

Mareada, pero llena de adrenalina, Marinette actuó por instinto. Se enderezó de cara a él y posicionó una mano sobre su hombro, sus piernas las colocó en sus costados y se apretó. Tenía el suficiente espacio para ejecutar un ataque. Intentaría romperle la tráquea de un puñetazo. Era jugar sucio, pero su vida valía más que el honor de una batalla en términos amistosos. El Sabueso se percató del cambio de posición y movió la cabeza para encarar su mano sólo que sin soltarle. El golpe lanzado le dio en la nariz y la hizo crujir. El dolor le obligó a soltarla.

Como aún estaba enroscada alrededor suyo no se dio contra el suelo, no obstante la cercanía le pesaría, pues él en lugar de gemir y lamentar le fractura en la nariz, llevó sus dedos hasta esta y de un tirón de la reacomodó. La inflamación exaltó su furia. Sus brazos la aprisionaron, Marinette entró en pánico. Sus dientes volaron hacia su cuello.

Forcejeó y de nuevo el chaleco le protegió de morir. Le mordió en el borde superior. Marinette se apresuró a buscar las ataduras con sus manos. Tocó los botones y se deslizó fuera de su alcance. Cayó a la tierra, el Sabueso no la detuvo. Se inmiscuyó en el arco de sus piernas y corrió hacia las escaleras.

La envestidura cayó haciendo un ruido sordo. Los pasos del depredador fueron más largos que el suyo. La tomó de la cintura para detenerla y Marinette se defendió dándole un golpe con el codo que le atinó nuevamente a la nariz. Él gruñó repleto de dolor y la soltó. Eso le permitió subir algunos escalones.

No se fijó que él se había recuperado y le tiró de un tobillo. Marinette se impactó contra el metal de la escalera y soltó un gemido de dolor. Sintió que le daban la vuelta y la aplastaban. El Sabueso estaba sobre ella, sujetándola del estómago con una mano, lastimándola contra la superficie irregular. Lo peor y más temible fue cuando le rodeó el cuello con su mano callosa. Se quedó quieta y asustada cuando lo sintió apretar. Su angustia dominó su cuerpo, atacó su rostro pero él no se movió.

Le empujó hacia abajo, lastimándole la columna y corriendo el riesgo de fracturarle algo. No la estaba ahorcando, estaba intentando torturarla para destrozarle la espina con su propio peso. Cuando sintió que se le acalambraban las piernas Marinette perdió las esperanzas. Había estado tan cerca… tan condenadamente cerca. Había sido tan valiente… ¿Sería este el final? Su visión se hizo borrosa y su cuerpo perdió fuerza, una sensación de familiaridad torturó su memoria.

Un flash le hizo ver el pasado y un Adrien furioso que le apretaba del cuello para matarle. Qué doloroso y cruel recuerdo para un momento como este.

Mas, justo cuando estuvo a punto de quedar inconsciente una fuerza cósmica le regresó la respiración y su cuerpo tomó una bocanada de dolorosa realidad. Unos brazos firmes la sujetaron de los hombros.

—¡Marinette! ¡Marinette, reacciona! – era Adrien. Sus ojos se aclararon. —¡¿Estás bien?! – estaba histérico. No pudo hablar, ella estaba en shock.

—A-Adri… - tosió un poco. La mirada preocupada del chico le pesó, pero no podía reaccionar por más que lo intentaba.

Escuchó un rugido, el Sabueso se estaban levantando del suelo. Adrien le había embestido para quitárselo de encima. La soltó y le dio la espalda, le protegió y correspondió al rugido de igual manera.

—Adrien. – Marinette consiguió hablar y moverse al fin. —¿Cómo es que…?

—Encontré tu pistola de dardos. Fei Wan estará dormida unas horas. – no quitó su vista del Sabueso. Ambos sujetos de prueba eran fuertes y eso halagó a Adrien, pues el perro le veía con precaución. Quizás nunca imaginó que él tuviese tanta fuerza como para desprenderlo de su chica, por eso actuaba con precaución.

—Te hizo daño. – apuntó con evidencia. Adrien tenía arañazos y algunas mordidas, de seguro la chica no había peleado honorablemente.

—Vete ahora, Marinette. – su voz había cambiado, sonaba más bestial. —Ve a la torre, yo te cubriré.

—Pero Adrien…

—¡Hazlo ahora! – le gritó y la hizo dar un respingo. Se levantó presurosa y corrió echando un último vistazo. Adrien la vio partir. 191 gritó furioso. Se enfocó en él. Ahora que Marinette estaba a salvo, podría concentrarse en su enemigo. —No tenemos que hacer esto, Eustace. Eres un ser humano como yo, no somos enemigos… - no le hizo caso, dio un paso hacia él. —¡No eres la mascota de nadie! – Adrien también se acercó. —¡No tenemos que luchar! – muy tarde, una embestida y un rugido le confirmaron que él no le escucharía.

El enfrentamiento fue implacable. Ambos cuerpos chocaron en un apretón. Adrien gruñó mientras las manos del Sabueso le sujetaban alrededor en un abrazo por el dominio, sus brazos se enredaron y comenzaron a empujarse mutuamente.

En medio de los empellones, Adrien sintió el dolor agudo que se expandía en su tobillo. Se había lastimado y eso le desfavorecería. Como flaqueó un instante el Sabueso aprovechó el espacio. Lo tomó en un abrazo y le despegó del suelo para lanzarlo contra un montón de cajas de madera. Adrien se golpeó contra éstas y palos de escobas y trapeadores de la limpieza.

191 se aproximó a él a paso presuroso. El muchacho observó esto y actuó sin pensar. Tomó un palo entre sus manos y lo posicionó al frente, para imponer distancia. El hombre perro le gruñó e intentó quitárselo, mas su memoria corporal le permitió reaccionar. Guardó la respiración mientras se imponía frente al rival y evitaba que le arrebataran su arma. Abrió los pies y los brazos, luego ataco en una estocada que le dio en el estómago, algo que el Sabueso no se esperaba. Fue un ataque lúcido y feroz, le hizo retroceder.

Adrien contempló sus manos y su posición, aquello le parecía tan familiar, pero por el momento no recordaba de dónde. Hubo otro ataque, Adrien giró de nuevo, evitándolo y dejó que el Sabueso avanzara para posicionarse en su espalda, ya ahí tomó el palo y contratacó con varias estocadas más. Lo ideal hubiese sido que tuviera punta, pero los golpes aunque romos, eran contundentes.

No obstante no serían suficientes para derrotarlo. Eustace se giró y con el puño quebró el arma improvisada, dejándole un arma punzante pero más corta. Embistió al rubio de nuevo y éste se lanzó para esquivarle. Lo había burlado de nuevo y gracias a que ya tenía una punta para atacar le profundizó el palo roto la parte posterior de su muslo izquierdo. No reparó en esfuerzo, encajó tan profundo que le hirió el musculo y le hizo sangrar. El de cabeza calva se arrodilló contra el suelo, lloriqueado de dolor. Adrien se reincorporó y de nuevo atacó, de una patada le doblegó la otra pierna y tras un empujó en su espalda lo derribó.

No esperaba ganarle con eso, el Sabueso se reincorporó y se sacó de un tajo la estaca. Se alzó en ambas piernas, furioso y con un chorro de adrenalina se movió antes de que Adrien intentara tirarlo al suelo de una patada nuevamente. Dio una vuelta completa y con el dorso de su puño le propinó un severo golpe en el rostro a Agreste. Se tambaleó con la amenaza de caer y estiró los brazos al aire para guardar equilibrio. Al hacer esto el sujeto 191 lo tomó de la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia sí. Le dio un puñetazo rotundo en el abdomen que le sacó el aliento y tras esto lo tomó del cuello para impactarlo contra el suelo.

No se detuvo ahí, con un potente embate le dobló el rostro a 314, casi noqueándolo. Después le arrastró de un brazo para tirarlo por el aire. Adrien cayó en el concreto. Al verlo en el suelo el experimento predilecto de Xiao respiró un tanto más tranquilo. Enfocó su vista hacia las escaleras en donde se supone había huido Marinette.

Estuvo a punto de caminar en esa dirección cuando Adrien llegó de nuevo por el frente en una llave grecorromana. Pero no consiguió tumbarlo, a pesar de la sangre y el dolor, el Sabueso se mantuvo firme y se quitó sus manos de encima, después él lo tomó por los brazos y se los enderezó para que la fuerza no pudiera darse por defecto de palanca en los codos. Agreste no se intimidó, usó sus piernas para empujarlo y lo acorraló contra una pared. Le dio un cabezazo que le atinó en el puente de la nariz, haciéndole jadear por el dolor.

Marinette le había roto la protuberancia nasal y ahora con el golpe de Adrien la inflamación amenazó con estorbarle en la visión. La sangre no se hizo esperar, casi como una regadera, cada que respiraba gotas de sangre se disparaban. El Sabueso aflojó el agarre de sus brazos y Adrien volvió a entrelazar sus manos en una lucha de dominio. Sin embargo, como ahora el Sabueso tenía el apoyo de la pared, usó el tope para empujar brutamente.

Le regresó el cabezazo a Adrien y sus frentes chocaron con una temible violencia. El parisino se sintió mareado y de pronto la visión se le nubló. No consiguió reaccionar cuando Eustace le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y se lo quitaba de encima.

Con Adrien de nuevo en el suelo, no dudó en correr, sin importarle sus lesiones, por las escaleras. Llegó al puente y sintió los magullones de su pelea cobrándole factura. La puerta de la torre de comunicaciones estaba más cerca cada vez.

…

Marinette entró corriendo al cuarto de control. No había nadie, tal y como esperó. Se aproximó a la computadora y se conectó a la red. No estaba muy segura de lo que hacía, pero era ahora o nunca. Tomó unos audífonos con micrófono y tecleó la contraseña en el ordenador. La red externa se abrió frente a sus ojos, su corazón se aceleró.

Llevó una mano a su pecho, temiendo que este fuera a pararse, pero a diferencia de las veces que se había desmayado no se sentía tan fatigada, sólo la sensación de palpitaciones.

Escuchó los rugidos y gritos de los zoántropos, la ansiedad le golpeó duro porque deseaba dar marcha atrás y correr donde Adrien. El Sabueso casi había conseguido aniquilarla, esperaba que su compañero estuviera a salvo.

Tentada a dar media vuelta, ella se sacudió la cabeza y continuó con lo suyo. Entró a una red de comunicaciones de emergencias, la llamada se hizo sin cobro.

— _Buenos días. –_ aún era de madrugada. _—Está hablando al número de emergencias y protección civil de la República Popular China, ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?_

—Mi nombre es Marinette, soy prisionera de un campo de experimentación en la provincia Huairóu, junto a algunos compañeros hemos hecho un motín en las instalaciones, por favor, necesito que envié ayuda… ¡Nuestras vidas dependen de ello! – respiró profundamente, había dicho todo de un tirón y rayando en la vehemencia. —El nombre de nuestro captor en Xiao, es un general del ejército, ¡Por favor, tienen que creerme, estamos en grave peligro! – hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

— _Señorita, este es un medio sólo para emergencias reales, por favor, las bromas de este tipo son castigadas severamente por la ley._

—¡No es una broma! ¡Yo y algunos jóvenes fuimos secuestrados de nuestros respectivos países para formar parte de una organización de asesinos! ¡Necesito que mande refuerzos, estamos en un bosque, al norte de Pekín, en la provincia Huairóu!

— _Le recuerdo que nuestros servicios son de índole seria, por favor, absténgase de llamar o mandaré a un oficial por usted._

—¡Sí, rastree mi llamada, necesito que…!

— _Que tenga un buen día._ – la llamada se colgó. La ira reinó en Marinette quien volvió a llamar inmediatamente. — _Servicio de emergencias y protección civil de…_

—¡Tiene que mandar al ejército o alguien! ¡No es una broma!

— _Señorita, voy a bloquear esta cuenta si no se detiene._

—¡Saque la cabeza de su trasero y mande ayuda! – regañó Marinette, desesperada.

— _Se lo advertí. –_ la comunicación se cortó. Intentó acceder nuevamente pero no lo logró.

—¡Maldita sea! – golpeó el teclado con sus manos. El ruido del exterior y los gritos la conmocionó. Miró hacia la puerta y escuchó pasos a lo lejos en el puente de metal. Tenía dos opciones, o lo intentaba de nuevo o luchaba con quien fuera que estuviera llegando hacia ella. Tragó saliva, tal y como se dijo al principio, esta sería su única oportunidad.

Un grito ahogado le causó un escalofrió, sus ojos se dirigieron a la puerta, ya había tomado una decisión.

…

El Sabueso tenía el cuerpo doblado en contra de su anatomía normal. Casi a punto de llegar una fuerza inesperada se enredó en él por la espalda y le sujetó del cuello en una llave.

Adrien lo sujetó mientras lo obligaba a retroceder. Afortunadamente había vuelto a la realidad después de los golpes que habían compartido. Se aproximó por detrás y saltó para sofocarlo. Eustace intentó quitárselo pero sus brazos se anclaban con tanto poder que no podía arrancárselo, además de que al rectificarle la columna con su peso por detrás lo obligó a retroceder.

Juntos tocaron el borde del barandal. Iban a caerse.

—Lo siento. – susurró Adrien. El cuerpo del Sabueso se hizo hacia atrás, en el filo del vacío. 314 lo soltó y se impulsó para saltar a la superficie firme, al hacer esto arrastró cinéticamente al Sabueso y le hizo caer, mas el hombre negó a caer solo. Estiró sus manos y tomó a Adrien de su ropa maltrecha. Fue un forcejeo para tropezarse y como acto de mala suerte el barandal se despegó a causa del peso y la corrosión.

Los dos cayeron. Adrien lanzó un grito desgarrador cuando uno de sus tobillos, el mismo que se había lastimado se enredó en los aros de metal y alambre de las barras del barandal. Eso le detuvo de caer pero la fuerza de gravedad y su propio peso le jugaron mal. El hueso crujió ante la fractura. Fue tan intento que Adrien temió desmayarse a causa de la sensación. Tenía la cabeza bocarriba, por lo que estaba colgado con la vista al cielo.

El Sabueso había caído sobre unas cajas de madera y algunos taques de agua. Debajo de él había sangre y su cuerpo estaba inmóvil. Adrien apreció la escena en medio de su torrente de dolor y tuvo que doblar su cuerpo con el riesgo de que el puente se viniera abajo con él. Tomó una parte que no estaba oxidada y tiró literalmente como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Una vez que estuvo en terreno seguro rodó lejos del desfiladero.

No es capaz de levantarse cuando su cuerpo se relajó. Gruñó mientras el entumecimiento y el desgarrador dolor subía por su cuerpo, embotándolo hasta perder el conocimiento.

…

 _Aquí puedes dar click y trasmitirás en vivo, desde cualquier parte del mundo…_

Las indicaciones de Alya jamás habían sido más claras. Marinette entró a una plataforma abierta y se apresuró a dar click para transmitir. La imagen y el círculo rojo de le indicó que estaba al aire.

—Este es un mensaje para la comunidad mundial. – tragó saliva, no estaba segura de qué decir, nunca se había grabado a sí misma en una transmisión. —Me encuentro en las instalaciones de un laboratorio en Pekín, China, en la provincia de Huairóu, mis compañeros y yo fuimos hecho prisioneros para fines bélicos, por favor, necesito que alguien vea este mensaje y envíen ayuda. El ejército, la policía, cualquiera, necesitamos de ustedes, mi nombre es Ma…- Marinette se calló al escuchar pasos. El sonido de las alarmas y disparos se habían detenido. Un constante andar, claudicante y pesado alertó a la chica. Se colocó en guardia, tenía que estar preparada, podría ser el Sabueso.

Pero cuando cruzó una cabellera rubia todo su coraje se extinguió.

—¡Adrien! – quiso correr donde él pero la diadema de los audífonos la detuvo. Marinette se los quitó de encima. Lo abrazó con cuidado y colocó uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro. Las lágrimas brotaron al ver el estado tan deplorable en el que estaba.

No podía esperar menos, el muchacho se había enfrentado a hombres armados, tortura física y dos zoántropos de clase D, los más agresivos en su tipo. Había salido victorioso… y todo por ella. Lo acercó una silla, cerca de la computadora. Ninguno dijo nada, se limitaron a mirarse de frente.

Adrien le sonrió un poco, la cuestión es que estaba tan lastimado que no creía expresar más que alivio al verla a salvo. Marinette tampoco estaba ilesa. Tenía contusiones, rasguños y cicatrices que evidenciaban su lucha y maltrato. Ella le acarició el rostro, inclinada hacia él y dejó que las lágrimas rodasen libres por sus mejillas. Adrien no lloró, sólo inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante para resistir el dolor. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad consiguió ponerse de pie y cojear hasta la oficina de comunicaciones. Necesitaba comprobar que Marinette estaba sana y salva, afortunadamente así era.

—Qué conmovedor. – sus expresiones se turbaron inmediatamente. Los dos se voltearon hacia Xiao, quien estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta. No fueron capaces de decir nada, había pavor en sus caras. —Ustedes dos lo han hecho en serio. Díganme una cosa, 122 y 314, ¿Qué creyeron que pasaría al final del día? ¿Por qué de pronto pensaron que tenían oportunidad de engañarme? ¡¿Por qué, con un demonio, supusieron que eran libres?! ¡Ustedes me pertenecen, son mis sujetos de prueba, míos! Miren todo lo que han hecho, ¡Todo el caos que han causado! – caminó hasta ellos Adrien se tensó y Marinette retrocedió un poco hasta toparse con la mesa en donde estaban las computadoras. —Tenían que arruinarlo todo. – negó con la cabeza, como si lamentara algo. Miró a Adrien. —Fue tu culpa. Tú la dejaste escapar, me desobedeciste, 314. – le apuntó con su arma de fuego. —Serás el primero…

—¡Adrien! – Marientte lo empujó, tirándolo al suelo con premura. Su voz se opacó por el sonido de la pólvora al detonar. Se escucharon dos disparos más, los cuales fueron a dar contra la computadora, deteniendo la transmisión. Xiao se había dado cuenta.

El muchacho, en el suelo reaccionó apresuradamente.

—Marinette… - la llamó, pero la chica estaba recostada, como si estuviera sentada e inclinándose hacia el suelo. La escuchó gemir y llamó su atención en cómo su cuerpo se encogía hacia el lado izquierdo de su abdomen. No tardó en ver la sangre fluyendo libremente entre sus dedos.

El terror se disparó en cuerpo. Su primer impulso fue devastador, pues su ser se llenó de adrenalina y sed de sangre. Se volteó hacia Xiao y se puso de pie. Tomó carrera contra él, mas el militar no se inmutó, le apuntó sin mucho cuidado y disparó. El dolor explotó en su muslo derecho y lo tiró al piso. Adrien gruñó mientras se tocaba el lado herido por la bala.

—¡Al suelo, bestia! – gritó Xiao. —¡¿Crees que podrás ganarme?! – ahora se dirigió a Marinette. —¿Piensas que puedes romper nuestro contrato, 122? – la chica tenía los ojos cerrados, su respiración era superficial. —¿Qué no se dan cuenta? – su mirada se dirigió a Adrien, quien gruñía en voz baja, respiraba agitado a causa de sus sentimientos y sufrimiento. —¡Ustedes son mis creaciones! – se tragó un suspiro y pasó sus dedos por su cabello. —Mis estúpidas creaciones. – especificó. Digirió su vista hacia Marinette. —Lo que hiciste hoy, 122, jamás podré olvidarlo. – se acercó a ella, Adrien gruñó y giró su cuerpo arrastrándose hacía Marinette. —Eras mi favorita… Tan preciosa como mi Xue. – no había pena en su mirada, sino una locura explícita, ahora más que nunca. —Estoy muy decepcionado de ti.

—No… - jadeó Adrien y se colocó entre ellos. Dejó una estela de sangre mientras se arrastraba, su cuerpo protegió al de Marinette.

—Oh, qué caballeroso de tu padre, 314. – Xiao retrocedió un poco y le sonrió. —Será como quieras. – la pistola le apuntó a él. Adrien tenía muy abierto los ojos y su respiración escandalizada. —Descuida, ella estará contigo pronto. – apretó el gatillo.

Pero nada paso. Sólo el sonido vacío de una cámara sin balas. Xiao miró su arma como si fuera la cosa más repulsiva del mundo. Apretó tres veces más el gatillo sin resultados. Gritó y la lanzó al suelo.

—¡Maldita sea! – gruñó y miró a 122 y 314, quien por cierto aún seguía frente a ella, cuidándole. —Bueno, tendré que hacerlo a la escuela antigua. – se llevó una mano a su cinturón y desenfundó una navaja dentada. Adrien miró con susto el arma blanca, de una manera u otra, Xiao pensaba matarlos.

Cuando le vio venir por ellos le gruñó y mostró sus dientes. Xiao se detuvo, pero no por su postura, sino porque en el cuarto acababa de entrar una figura infernal.

Retornado de la aparente muerte, con una pierna chorreante de rojo carmesí, un brazo caído a causa de una luxación humeral y la nariz rota, la postura del Sabueso jamás se vio tan temible. Incluso Xiao guardó silencio ante la sorpresa. No obstante esa incertidumbre cambió a una carcajada cuando 191SA se adentró lentamente a la sala.

—¡Esto es magnífico! ¡Simplemente magnífico! –rio mientras le daba paso. —¡Esplendido mi querido Sabueso! – el hombre pasó a su lado, ubicando su vista en Adrien. Él palideció, todo se había venido en su contra tan súbitamente que llegó a pensar que quizás era un sueño y estaba aún desmayado. Pero no era así, la sangre y el dolor lo anclaban a la realidad.

El sujeto de prueba de clase D, también conocido como Sabueso, había resistido todo el daño provocado y regresado fielmente al lado de su amo. Xiao estaba orgulloso.

—Al fin algo de justicia. – exclamó mirando a Adrien. —Qué mejor manera de matar a un monstruo… - miró a Eustace respirar y derramar sangre. —Que con otro monstruo. – podía saborearlo, la muerte estaba muy cerca. —191SA… - el hombre retuvo la respiración, expectante. —Mata. – vio el brillo de sus dientes y el impulso en sus rodillas, así como una sorpresa abrasiva que le embargaba por completo.

En un acto inesperado, el Sabueso se giró contra Xiao. Le arrebató el arma de un tajo rápido y lo arrastró en una embestida. Sus dientes se cerraron en torno a su garganta con salvaje ira. El general se removió inútilmente y tras unos segundos la sangre salpicó por todas partes. Los brazos del hombre cayeron inertes a sus costados y el borboteo de su respiración ensangrentada dejó paso al sonido de un depredador desgarrando la carne de su víctima.

Boquiabierto, Adrien aguantó una arcada cuando lentamente Eustace Dunn escupía una parte del cartílago cricoides de aquel hombre tan abominable como lo fue Xiao Po. No podía dar crédito a lo que veía, estaba atónito y Eustace pareció darse cuenta, pues se le acercó con parsimonia para después respirar profundamente.

—Libre… - dijo en un gastado inglés. —Libre. –le miró de soslayo y sin más, se dio la vuelta y salió de aquel cuarto, justo como él decía, libre.

Los ojos de Adrien se dirigieron al cuerpo de Xiao y después a la puerta, por donde el Sabueso había salido. Un gemido pequeño le hizo caer en cuenta que esto aún no terminaba.

—Marinette. – se giró y acercó hasta ella. La chica se deslizó hasta quedar acostada en posición fetal en el suelo. Llegó donde ella y se obligó a sentarse su lado. Quedó recargado contra los escritorios y la atrajo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, Marinette reposó en su regazo. —Tranquila, tranquila… - consoló en voz baja cuando al moverla ella se quejó. Al posicionarla contra él pudo contemplar el charco de sangre bajo su cuerpo, estaba seriamente herida. Había saltado para protegerlo, su corazón quiso gritar de pena.

—Adrien…- le llamó, era un susurro, pero pudo escucharla.

—Estoy aquí, estoy aquí… - tocó su cabello con cuidado y se inclinó para que ella pudiera oírlo.

—Quiero ser valiente. – su voz era efímera y etérea. El muchacho la miró con ternura y le acarició el rostro con su mano.

—Pero tú eres valiente. – dijo conciliador, arrullándola con el tono de su voz. Marinette no respondió, sus ojos se perdieron en los verdes de él.

 _Como si el cielo se encontrase con el mar…_

El silencio los cobijó y lentamente, en un suspiro, ella cerró sus ojos.

Adrien le pasó los dedos por las hebras del pelo, sus ojos no pudieron resistir el pesar y murmuró temeroso. Todo estaba muy callado…

—¿Marinette? – ella no respondió. —¿Mari? – tocó su mejilla, se sentía tan fría. —Ma…

—¡Están aquí! – todo pasó muy rápido. Adrien alzó la cabeza, sin soltar a la chica, para toparse con un grupo de soldados. Todos portaban armas, equipo y máscaras. Los rodearon.

—Muy muerto, señor. – dijo uno mientras revisaba el cadáver de Xiao, era obvio, nadie sobrevive a un ataque como ese.

—Cielos, ella está… - un soldado cerca de ellos intentó quitársela, pero Adrien les gruñó e intentó morderle. Sus instintos animales eran los únicos que podían protegerle.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien. – alguien quiso sujetarlo y Adrien se sacudió sus manos. —Hazlo, no cooperará… - fue su sentencia final. Sintió un piquete en un brazo y como si todo empezara a dar vueltas. Sus fuerzas le abandonaron y sus sentidos se perdieron en una bruma escabrosa. Adrien dejó caer el cuello para toparse con el rostro de Marinette, su expresión, tan pacífica y aliviada se adentraría por siempre en su memoria.

 _Después de eso… Sólo la nada._

…

¿Qué podría ser aquello? Sonaba como… como un silbido, sí, era un silbido. ¿Y lo del fondo? ¿Qué era ese ruido tan cantábile? Ah, eran risas, como las de los niños. Entonces eso debía ser. Es que tenía tanto tiempo sin escucharlas que le parecían totalmente ajenas a su modo de vida.

¿Y ese calorcito que se colaba por cada rincón de su cuerpo? ¿Podría ser… el sol? Si era así, ¡Qué cómodo! Pero a la vez que molesto, pues estaba comenzando a sudar. Quizá lo mejor era abrir los ojos, después de todo no soportaba la oscuridad.

Lo hizo lentamente, no se había equivocado, el día estaba radiante. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se sentó de la cama con parsimonia. Duró unos minutos a la orilla de ésta, viendo a la nada, dejando que la somnolencia abandonara su organismo. Finalmente se puso de pie.

Caminó, con un ligero cojeo, hasta la enorme ventana que estaba de frente. Los limpios cristales le dejaron ver hacia la calle, topándose con que unos niños estaban pasando por ahí en bicicleta y que unos pajarillos cantaban sobre la fachada de una casa.

Los automóviles circulaban con tranquilidad, las personas reían y charlaban mientras se dirigían a sus respectivos trabajos, cerró los ojos para sólo concentrarse en los sonidos y los rayos del sol. Todo era tan cotidiano, tan pacífico… que deseó no despegarse de aquel sitio nunca.

La puerta se abrió, escuchó pasos, ni tan ligeros ni tan pesados. Alguien carraspeó y se detuvo a unos metros. Se tensó e inspiró para relajarse, no había peligro, era sólo su instinto.

—Buenos días. – dijo un hombre, tenía una voz muy familiar. —¿Cómo pasaste la noche? – no le respondió, no tenía ganas de hablar, a decir verdad. —Adrien, ¿Está todo bien? – pero el hombre insistía con preocupación y le dio pena no contestarle.

—Sí, todo está bien… Padre. – y al girar su cuerpo para encararlo, el perfecto resplandor del astro rey iluminó sus cicatrices.

…

 _Valiente: Que actúa con valor y determinación ante situaciones arriesgadas o difíciles._

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias por leer. Quiero hacer mención de que al fin conocemos el nombre del Sabueso. Él es de origen inglés y su apellido es Dunn. Admito que en sus reviews anteriores hubieron personas que me comentaron ciertas sospechas al respecto de la muerte de Xiao y cómo se desenvolverían los protagonistas. Espero que sus expectativas se hayan cumplido xD**

 **Me despido de ustedes no sin antes desearles ¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo! Oh, y que espero que para este 2018 podamos seguir disfrutando de el maravilloso trabajo que Thomas Astruc y su equipo hacen para todos nosotros. Denle todo su apoyo al creador de MLB, que en serio se lo ha ganado.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el 2018!**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	15. Sobreviviente

**Llegamos con otro capítulo más. Ahora que terminé con Inalcanzable este fic tendrá mi atención al 100%, salvo claro que otra cosa surja. Ya estamos entrando a la etapa del desenlace. Tal y como dije, no puedo prometer que todo lo que viene sea "feliz" pero sí diré que tengo la esperanza de que el final les gustará mucho :D**

 **Oh, antes de empezar espero que hayan pasado unas grandes vacaciones. Recibí todos sus mensajes de apoyo y felicitaciones, les agradezco igual. ¡Que este 2018 sea colmado de bendiciones! Ahora sí, el capítulo:**

* * *

 **-15-**

 **Sobreviviente.**

* * *

Todo pasaba muy rápido. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué era lo que estaba viendo. Había mucha luz y mucho ruido, entre tantas voces y sonidos, lo único que prevalecía en su cuerpo era una cosa: Miedo.

Adrien abrió los ojos para toparse con un techo blanquecino, totalmente iluminado y personas que iban alrededor de su espacio. A juzgar por la perspectiva estaba recostado en una camilla y varios médicos corrían a su alrededor, entre ellos soldados aún envestidos de sus uniformes y chalecos. El pánico se desató cuando se detuvieron. Hablaban muy rápido y no podía entenderles. Ni siquiera él podía hablar, tenía la lengua entumecida y una mascarilla de oxígeno le impedía protestar.

—A la sala de rayos x, detuvimos el sangrado, quiero una revisión completa. – era un médico, seguramente el encargado.

Volvían a moverlo y al hacerlo su cuerpo retumbó ante el dolor. Una onda le hizo apagarse en completa oscuridad y al parpadear, todo el tiempo y el espacio se habían recorrido de nuevo.

Ahora estaba estático, por sobre su cabeza había un ventilador que giraba en el techo. Debía ser de día o las luces de la habitación eran muy brillantes, pues los ojos le dolieron ante su presencia. Adrien parpadeó para despejar su mente.

Estaba recostado en un colchón, todo el cuerpo le pesaba a montones y su respiración era relajada y superficial. Conocía esa sensación. Estaba saliendo del estado de estupor. Como aún no podía mover la cabeza viró los ojos en todas las direcciones. No pudo reconocer el sitio, pero estaba en una sala hospitalaria, eso sí que lo tenía claro.

El temor le golpeó de repente una vez que su memoria se aclaró. Consiguió escuchar más que sólo pitidos y sonidos amortiguados. Movió el cuello para encontrarse conectado por toda clase de aparatos médicos, prótesis y vías intravenosas. Tenía el cuerpo cubierto por una bata, eso quería decir que lo habían intervenido de alguna forma.

Movió una mano y desconectó un cable. El sonido del monitor alertó a sus cuidadores. Adrien se apresuró a quitarse la mascarilla de la cara, se estaba ahogando, pues su frecuencia cardiaca se apresuraba repentinamente y su cuerpo recuperaba la sensación dolorosa de todas las lesiones allegadas. Gruñó mientras se empujaba a sí mismo para levantarse de la cama.

—¡Oye, oye! – un enfermero entró corriendo. —Abajo, abajo. – cuando se posó frente a él una corriente de angustia se combinó con el temor para desatar la adrenalina. No conocía al hombre pero la imagen de un sujeto vestido de blanco le trajo un mal sabor de boca. La ira vino después, cuando se atrevió a tomarlo de los hombros para recostarlo de vuelta.

Sus instintos se despertaron ante el impulso de defenderse. Estaba en la sala de hospital, eran los enfermeros de siempre, querían herirlo, experimentar con él… No iba a permitirlo. Eso fue lo que pensó.

Aunque lastimado Adrien gruñó sonoramente en un vocablo más bestial que humano. El hombre retrocedió un poco, pero no lo soltó. Agreste balanceó los brazos, si había algo que consiguió en sus años de encierro era tolerancia a la morfina. Así que, con ese estado bioquímico inducido y con el condicionamiento previo, Adrien se liberó de los dispositivos y las agujas, su manos sujetaros los antebrazos del cuidador y se esforzó por sacudírselo.

Tiró al hombre al suelo y sus gritos atrajeron a más personas. Tenía que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible o habría desperdiciado esa oportunidad.

—¡Sujétenlo! – ordenó un hombre de bata blanca, no lo reconoció. Tres hombres más entraron para tomarlo de los brazos y las piernas. Sintió un profundo escozor atravesando su cuerpo cuando se sumieron sobre él. Aquello no era una buena idea… Para ellos. Acostumbrado a torturas físicas para inducir su estado meta-psíquico, Adrien vociferó y forcejeó. La sorpresa invadió a los presentes al darse cuenta que no podían contenerlo, no sin herirlo más de lo que ya estaba.

—¡Tengo el medicamento, doctor! – exclamó una enfermera que cargaba una jeringa llena de una sustancia blanca.

—¡Se descanalizó el brazo! – exclamó otro, el que le sujetaba de las piernas.

—Intentaré ponerle el catéter, sosténgalo fuerte. – dijo la enfermera.

—¿Qué rayos le pasa? – otro médico entró. Adrien estaba asustado y muy desesperado. Más y más desconocidos entraban, miembros de una unidad médica, ello no podía ser nada bueno.

—¡Quieto! – demandó un enfermero, era enorme pero no le amedrentó. Le mostró agresividad y atacó directamente. Le clavó los dientes al enfermero que le sujetaba de los hombros. A sólo unos centímetros por encima de la muñeca. Mordió tan fuerte que la piel se amorató enseguida, rompiéndola y haciéndole sangrar. El alarido de dolor del sujeto alertó a todos.

—¡Maldita sea, suéltalo! – exigió el médico, Adrien continuaba descontrolado y aferrado a su agresor. No iba a ceder sin pelear.

—¡Olvida la vía! –el último médico que había entrado tomó la jeringa y la encajó sobre uno de sus muslos, el que no estaba vendado. A pesar del pinchazo Adrien no liberó al enfermero, continuó apretando hasta que el sedante dominó su cuerpo nuevamente. Cuando su mandíbula se aflojó y el rostro desvalido en llanto del enfermero se postró frente a él alguien lo empujó del pecho y lo apañó a la cama.

Desapareció su capacidad de moverse y lentamente, aunque todavía terco en mantener autonomía, perdió la batalla.

…

Adrien abrió los ojos. Los sonidos del día estaban ahí, junto a la luz cálida del sol. De nuevo eran las aves gorjeando, los niños riendo y los autos sonando. El muchacho parpadeó mientras inspiraba profundamente. Estaba cubierto de sudor, a pesar de que el tiempo estaba excelente.

Tardó unos segundos en tranquilizar su respiración. Miró alrededor. Era su habitación, la misma que había sido suya hacía 10 años. Estaba en Francia, en Paris… En casa. Llevó una mano a su rostro y se limpió los rastros de humedad. Se levantó para mirar la cama desde la altura. Estaba totalmente revuelta, seguramente se había movido en sueños.

Era común que tuviera pesadillas, así como recuerdos que iban y venían en sus sueños. Todo aquello lo dejaba agotado irónicamente. Se sacudió el cabello. Era corto, cortesía de los cuidados de su padre. De nuevo éste había crecido y cuando llegó a Paris fue el mismísimo Gabriel quien lo cortó. Le había quedado bastante bien, nada raro para un hombre tan talentoso como él.

Ya más tranquilo caminó con aquel ligero cojeo característico hasta la ventana. Se asomó para ver el exterior. Se había convertido en un pasamiento. Al ver a las personas pasar, los niños jugar y las aves revolotear, se convencía diariamente que lo peor había quedado atrás, que había conseguido salir de aquel infierno y que ahora podía estar seguro que no volvería. ¿Por qué así lo era, cierto? Por supuesto que sí.

A veces pasaba horas parado frente a la ventana, observando al mundo. Desde la madrugada hasta el mediodía. Sólo se detenía cuando su padre entraba a verlo y le traían los alimentos.

Observó el reloj que estaba en la pared. Gabriel se lo había colocado recientemente, era lo suficientemente grande como para verlo desde el otro lado del cuarto. Al parecer ya casi era hora del desayuno, por lo que su padre no tardaría en entrar y saludarlo como lo había hecho todos los días desde su retorno.

Así que sin más preámbulos la puerta se abrió y Gabriel Agreste entró lentamente. Sus pasos eran sonoros, prudentes y hasta un poco inseguros. Adrien no le miró, no quería despegar la vista del paisaje.

—Buenos días, Adrien. – carraspeó un poco cuando no le contestó de buenas a primeras. No era porque fuese grosero, se sentía mal de hablar con él, pues creí que le lastimaría emocionalmente si se encontraba con su humor matinal. —El desayuno estará listo pronto, ¿Estás bien? – ahí estaba de nuevo la pregunta. Gabriel Agreste sonaba débil, inseguro y tan fuera de personaje que molestaba a Adrien.

Su padre siempre había sido un hombre recto y educado. Jamás titubeaba y tenía un porte estricto. Al escucharle hablar como si quisiera echarse a correr le hacía sentir herido y eso le desagradaba, sobre todo, porque sabía que la actitud de su padre era así debido a él. ¿Acaso Gabriel le temía? ¿O es que le tenía lástima? Fuese cual fuese la causa, no le agradaba.

 _Ojalá todo fuera como antes._

Pero no lo sería y eso también le hería mucho.

—Estoy bien. Buenos días, padre. – Adrien le vio sobre su hombro. En esta ocasión había soñado con el día que le hospitalizaron después del motín en el laboratorio. La culpa de haber mordido a aquel enfermero le perseguiría hasta el fin de sus días. En su defensa podría decir que estaba fuera de sí mismo y muy asustado, pero a estas alturas sonaban a patrañas. En esa ocasión estaba tan turbado y traumatizado que actuó como mejor le pareció. Le avergonzaba mucho, pero tenía que vivir con ello.

—Hoy hace un hermoso día. – Gabriel se acercó unos pasos, pero nunca más allá. No lo tocaba o mantenía contacto visual por mucho tiempo. Era como si le aterrorizara. Adrien odiaba eso, pero le consentía la razón. Después de todo su reencuentro no había sido el ideal. —¿Te gustaría salir al jardín? – no tenían un jardín muy grande, pero podían acondicionarlo para que fuera agradable.

—Estoy cómodo aquí. – tenía tenso el cuerpo, tan sólo quería aislarse del mundo.

—¿Qué te parece si esta vez tomas el desayuno en la mesa? Comeremos los dos y podremos hablar. – era un buen intento y vaya que se lo reconocía, pero declinó.

—Aquí estoy bien.

—Quizás quieras algo en especial. ¿Te gustaría un postre?

—No, gracias.

—¿Qué tal escuchar un poco de música en el salón? ¿No tienes ganas de tocar el piano?

—No… No recuerdo cómo hacerlo. – eso le abatía.

—Yo podría enseñarte otra vez.

—No me apetece. – empezaba a cansarse, Gabriel estaba especialmente insistente esa mañana.

—¿Seguro que no quieres…?

—No. – fue rotundo y algo agresivo. Adrien le dio la espalda a su papá mientras tomaba aire y lo dejaba salir. —Quiero estar solo, padre. Por favor. – ante sus palabras escuchó un suspiro por parte del adulto.

—Está bien, hijo. Llama si necesitas algo. – salió cerrando la puerta con parsimonia. Dejó caer los hombros y recargó su cara contra el vidrio de la ventana. Era duro, pero tenía miedo de abrirse con su padre.

No quería decir algo que lo lastimara. Tampoco soportaba ver su cara llena de dolor cada vez que intercambiaban miradas. Era una tortura… algo a lo que, desagraciadamente estaba acostumbrado.

…

Gabriel se dejó caer en la silla del comedor. Nathalie se le acercó y le colocó la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo. Agreste correspondió tomándola entre la suya y estrechándola. No era un secreto el que ambos se tuvieran tanta confianza. Desde la desaparición de Adrien los dos comenzaron a unirse más y más hasta ser íntimos. Si bien no había nada oficial a pesar de los años, Gabriel y Nathalie guardaban fuertes sentimientos de amistad, confianza y cariño. Eran miembros de una familia y eso no podía discutirse. Por tal motivo, la mujer estaba tan afectada como Gabriel por todo el asunto de su hijo.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo bien, se esforzaban diariamente para llegar hasta el muchacho, pero éste continuaba aislándose del mundo con depresiva hostilidad. Si bien no había llegado a atacarles violentamente, sí había un aire de peligrosidad cuando de él se trataba. Adrien Agreste había cambiado dramáticamente de un chico amable y cortés a un hombre marcado por abusos y sangre.

—¿Cómo está Adrien? – se animó a preguntarle. Gabriel negó con la cabeza y se apuró a quitarse los anteojos para tocar el puente de su nariz, un gesto que hacía cuando estaba cansado y estresado.

—No hay muchos cambios. Todo está como las últimas semanas. La cama hecha girones, todo llenándose de polvo… No aparta la vista de esa ventana. – expresó con frustración.

Tenían dos semanas en Paris, dos gloriosas semanas en las que Gabriel consiguió traerse a su hijo desde China. El proceso había sido largo y tortuoso pero finalmente y después de muchas averiguaciones, los Agreste consiguieron salir de aquel sitio que más que una nación amiga, vinculaba amargos recuerdos para su hijo.

—El doctor Fu ha vuelto a llamar. – Nathalie se sentó a su lado y le mostró el teléfono celular, tenía al menos tres llamadas perdidas. —Las hace diariamente, desde que llegamos. – por supuesto, ella había acompañado a su jefe.

—¿Contestaste?

—No, dejó un mensaje en el correo de voz. –lo puso.

—"Buenos días señor Agreste. Soy el Doctor Fu, como todo el tiempo. Espero que esté pasando una mañana excelente. Mi llamada, como ayer, es para reiterar la importancia de la atención psiquiátrica de Adrien. Recuerde el trato que se efectuó con la embajada, así como…" – Gabriel cortó el audio sin dejarle terminar. Bufó molesto y volvió a colocarse las gafas.

—No se cansa. – argumentó estirando una mano y tomando una taza de té.

—Tal vez debamos considerar lo que dice. – Nathalie se acomodó a su lado. Tras tanto tiempo el respeto continuaba entre los dos, pero la confianza siempre iba un paso adelante. —Después de todo es el médico designado por la ley para el seguimiento de Adrien. Estoy segura que no es normal la forma en la que se queda encerrado en su habitación.

—No, desde luego que no lo es. – Gabriel frunció el ceño. —Pero prometí respetar los deseos de mi hijo. Adrien estaba muy preocupado de tener que seguir a la expectativa de los psiquiatras.

—Claro, no es para menos. – no, no lo era. Adrien no sentía afecto por los terapeutas, más que nada porque, quien lo aprisionó por casi una década había sido un médico militar especializado en esa rama. Les tenía hastío y generalmente no soportaba hablar con ellos.

—Aunque… - Gabriel respiró una vez que se terminó su té. —No me importaría que revisaran sus medicamentos. – Adrien estaba siendo medicado para las crisis residuales. Los efectos de la Invigonina eran latentes aún, así como su entrenamiento como zoántropo. Las emociones fuertes le convertían en un ser agresivo o asustadizo.

Este punto había sido clave para poderlo "dominar" cuando fue rescatado. De hecho, la primera reacción del chico en libertad fue atacar al equipo médico que se encargaba de su recuperación. Le causó una herida considerable a un enfermero y la respuesta, aunque un tanto inhumana, fue mantenerlo siempre bajo una dosis considerable de tranquilizantes durante su recuperación y evaluación física.

No era el único, por supuesto, los sobrevivientes del proyecto MTR tenían comportamientos similares.

—¿Quiere que haga una concesión con el psiquiatra? – Nathalie se preocupaba por la salud mental tanto de Adrien como de Gabriel.

Cuando los eventos de hace años ocurrieron, el hombre se mostró aterrado ante el hecho del secuestro. La policía investigo hasta la saciedad pero no había rastros del modelo en ninguna parte de Paris o Francia. Tras algunos años de investigación y en los que las autoridades dieron por inconcluso el caso de Adrien Agreste, Gabriel no paró. Contrató muchos detectives, gastó miles en recursos para su recuperación en vano. Con una búsqueda fallida y con el sentimiento de resignación, Gabriel Agreste se hundió en un alcoholismo patológico.

Fue gracias a la intervención de Nathalie que consiguió reponerse poco a poco. La fortuna de los Agreste se había estancado durante esos años oscuros, pero ahora con el tratamiento mental de Gabriel, él ya se encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para atender la empresa de forma más concurrida.

El duelo del diseñador cumplió su ciclo y éste empezó a vivir la vida nuevamente tras tanta depresión. Jamás habría imaginado que un día como cualquier otro fuese notificado por la embajada de China en Francia para un mensaje de carácter urgente. Los colores se bajaron de su rostro cuando le dijeron que debía viajar a Pekín inmediatamente, pues querían que reconociera a un hombre joven, cuyas características coincidían con las de su hijo.

El resto del camino hacia China fue angustiante. La ansiedad se lo estaba comiendo vivo. Cuando llegó al aeropuerto dos agentes ya le estaban esperando. Le sorprendió lo confidencial que era todo y que aquellos hombres no parecían ser oficiales civiles, sino más bien pertenecían a la milicia.

Hizo muchas preguntas en el camino. Su dominio en el chino no era muy bueno, pero para su fortuna, una vez que llegó a su destino había un traductor. Gabriel fue llevado a un hospital militar bien resguardado a las afueras de la capital. Fuera de los enfermos y los pacientes miembros del ejército, lo más interesante fue un área especial dedicada a pacientes psiquiátricos.

Había cuartos acolchonados, habitaciones convencionales de hospitalización, un pabellón en donde compartían una sala común recreativa y jardín. De nuevo hizo muchas preguntas, estaba nervioso a cada paso que daba.

—Por aquí. – indicó un soldado, le condujeron a una oficina.

—Señor Agreste, es un placer conocerlo. – le saludó un hombre en bata blanca pero con uniforme. Le respondió al saludo algo tembloroso. El traductor habló en todo momento. Así que podrían tener una conversación clara pero pausada. —Soy el doctor Being Huin. – se inclinó en señal de respeto y lo imitó.

—Gabriel Agreste. – tuvo que esperar a su traductor antes de responder.

—Estamos honrados de que respondiera nuestro mensaje con avidez. Como habrá notado es una situación poco común. – el médico se sentó y le ofreció el sofá al lado del escritorio. Gabriel lo hizo mecánicamente. —Lo que voy a decirle es clasificado. Incluso su presencia aquí se toma como un secreto de estado. Necesitamos la mayor discreción de su parte, ¿Podemos contar con usted? – Gabriel asintió. —Bien, primero necesito explicarle resumidamente los hechos. – suspiró. —Hace 5 meses se descubrió una operación en cubierto y a espaldas de nuestro gabinete gubernamental que, según creemos, se trataba de un proyecto con fines bélicos. La premisa de dicho proceso era la conversión de jóvenes en soldados entrenados para el asesinato programado. – el médico se inclinó más hacia Gabriel. —Algo completamente desconcertante y horrible. Según lo entendido, el proceso de entrenamiento militar se basaba en métodos poco ortodoxos; entre los que destacaban la tortura física y mental.

—¿Tortura? – el rubio carraspeó. —Disculpe, ¿Dijo tortura?

—Sí, eso dije. – la postura tensa de Gabriel preocupó al médico. —¿Necesita un poco de agua?

—No, estoy bien. – estaba pálido y sintió un sudor frío empapándole las manos. Tuvo que recostarse en el sofá.

—Enciendo el aire acondicionado. – pidió Being Huin.

—Estoy bien, en serio… Es sólo… - tomó aire antes de continuar. —Todo esto es tan… inesperado.

—Le daremos unos minutos para que…

—¡No! Continúe, necesito saberlo… por favor, continué. – el médico miró de soslayo al traductor y después a Gabriel. Asintió y continuó con su discurso.

—Bien, como le decía… El operativo de asalto nos permitió rescatar a algunos sujetos de prueba, entre ellos un joven que creemos podría ser su hijo. Hicimos una búsqueda exhaustiva y coincidimos que tal vez usted podría ayudarnos.- Gabriel palidecía a cada segundo debido a la angustia. Deseaba que Nathalie estuviera a su lado, pero no la habían dejado acompañarle. — El joven se encuentra recluido en una habitación individual, le reitero que esto es absolutamente clasificado y en el caso que no resultara ser su familiar tendrá que firmar un documento oficial de silencio.

—Comprendo.

—Lo dirigiremos a la habitación, pero tengo que advertirle otra cosa… - la mirada dura del psiquiatra removió las entrañas de Gabriel. —No se acerque demasiado. Llegó justo en un momento crítico, desafortunadamente. El sujeto en cuestión tiene una crisis maniática y podría desconocerlo. A veces las tienes e intentamos estudiarle para posteriormente ayudarle. No se alarme si tomamos medidas.

—¿Ha dicho una crisis maniática? ¿De qué estamos hablando? ¿Una esquizofrénica o…? – el rostro serio del doctor turbó al parisino. —¿Mi hijo está enfermo?

—Es debido al trauma. – no quiso decirle más.

—¿Intenta decirme que mi hijo se volvió loco tras… tras un experimento militar? – la angustia comenzaba a transformarse en agitación. Un soldado tomó a Gabriel del hombro, éste se había levantado del asiento sin darse cuenta. Cuando sintió la mano sobre él se paralizó y aflojó el cuerpo, sentándose lentamente. Vio al médico decirle algo a un soldado que estaba detrás de él. Inmediatamente se dirigió al traductor quien le sonrió amigablemente.

—Sólo le ha dicho que tenga preparada una camilla para usted en caso de que la impresión sea mucha. – eso no le gustó, pero asintió y tragó saliva.

—Dado que no hemos podido acercarnos decidimos mantenerlo despierto. Le recuerdo que no está permitido aproximarse a la puerta a menos de dos metros. Está en el cuarto acolchonado. – Gabriel sintió que iba a desmayarse. Nada de aquello era una broma, su hijo en verdad se había vuelto un demente.

Sin más que decir lo llevaron por un largo pasillo. Había muchas habitaciones alrededor, pero no se molestó en contarlas. Cuando la escolta se detuvo el psiquiatra pasó en una puerta sellada con una ventanilla de cristal. Era pequeña y al otro lado se distinguían rejas. Estaban diseñadas de tal manera que tuvieran doble protección, una puerta de metal entero y otra de barrotes delgados.

—¿Qué clase de cuarto es este? – cuestionó sorprendido Gabriel.

—Las rejas se implementaron para ellos. – dijo su traductor. —Por mayor seguridad, una vez que se recuperaron de sus heridas eran más impredecibles.

—Lang Yu. – el médico líder llamó su atención y él se disculpó para después decirle en chino que no le había dicho nada relevante. Mas para Gabriel la palabra "heridas" sí que le calaban en lo más hondo de su pecho.

La puerta principal se abrió, quedando sólo las rejas. El cuarto estaba a oscuras, pero una vez que se movió el umbral se iluminó automáticamente. En la vista al fondo fue clara una silueta, la cual estaba sentada contra la pared más alejada; ésta se puso de pie. A continuación vino un bufido ronco y funesto. El hombre siseo y se empecinó contra la puerta en una demostración intimidatoria.

Gabriel retrocedió por reflejo, pero los demás no.

Merodeando por el cuarto, cojo y con el cabello largo los ojos verdes de Adrien Agreste se encontraron con los de su padre. La postura de los brazos y el tronco, lo tenso de la espalda, el cómo inclinaba las piernas para mantenerse presto a atacar pero como si resintiera una curación tórpida, conmovió al hombre mayor, soltando lágrimas ante la vista.

—Su nombre código es 314CN. – dijo el médico. —Por muchos meses se negó a decirnos su nombre, pero logramos encontrarlo en los registros recuperados de las instalaciones en donde estaba recluido. Creemos que él es Adrien Agreste, ¿Lo es? – Gabriel había olvidado cómo hablar.

Su primogénito caminó de un lado a otro, siseando como un tigre y mostrándole los dientes en facciones embrutecidas. Su cuerpo, aunque vestido por un pantalón de algodón y camiseta, perfilaba el maltratado acumulado por los años. Los brazos tenían marcas en media luna, similares a mordidas, veía algunos arañazos en su pecho que estaba al descubierto. Así pues, su rostro, aquel fino y plácido rostro que una vez fue el representante de su compañía, había envejecido de golpe en un hombre amasado por la adversidad.

Tenía ligeros rastros de barba, cicatrices exiguas en mejillas y frente. Tal vez la única cosa que no cambió en Adrien fue el color de sus ojos y cabello.

Actuando por cuenta propia Gabriel se acercó inconscientemente a la puerta. Al hacer esto Adrien actuó en consecuencia, se abalanzó contra la puerta en una carrera poderosa y se detuvo a sólo unos centímetros, espantando a Gabriel, pero sin hacerlo retroceder. Le rugió de frente y se golpeó el pecho para asustarle, mas el hombre no corrió. Se quedó fijo en el suelo mientras era incapaz de contener sus lágrimas.

—Adrien. – dijo con su voz pastosa y estropeada. El muchacho gruñó pero no se apartó.

—Señor Agreste, prometió que no iba a acercarse a menos de dos metros. – regañó el líder del pabellón.

—Sólo un momento, por favor. – volteó la cabeza en una expresión suplicante.

—No contamos con más de unos minutos, ¿Es o no es Adrien Agreste?

—Es mi hijo. – confirmó ahogado en llanto.

—¿Y él no es capaz de reconocerle? – cuestionó interesado. Gabriel se volvió a Adrien, quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había cambiado su expresión irascible a una menos amenazante.

—¿Adrien? – sentía que la garganta se le cerraría en cualquier instante. El muchacho quitó las manos de las rejas y retrocedió dos pasos. Aún estaba rígido, pero su intención principal se estaba esfumando.

Poco a poco y con una mueca de dolor, el joven retrocedió hasta el fondo, en donde se dejó caer hasta sentarse en el suelo. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y las quitó para dedicarle una mirada más humana.

—¿Eres tú Adrien? – insistió Gabriel. Durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada, todos estaban a la expectativa.

—Adrien. – vocalizó él. —Mi nombre es Adrien. – Miró al psiquiatra.—Él es Gabriel. Mi padre. – el médico asintió, la emoción reflejada en sus pupilas era épica.

—¡Adrien! – Gabriel se pegó a la entrada. —Por favor, abran esta puerta, déjenme abrazar a mi hijo. – suplicó.

—No podemos hacer eso. – contestó el traductor.

—¡Debo abrazarlo! – regresó su vista a Adrien, quien ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos. —¡Es lo más importante que tengo! – zarandeó la puerta en protesta.

—No se atrevan. – la indicación no vino de Huin, sino de Adrien. —No lo dejen pasar. Soy peligroso. – estaba hablando en chino, por lo que Gabriel no lo entendía.

—¿Qué ha dicho? ¡Adrien! Habla conmigo por favor, ¿Qué está pasando?

—Él no quiere que lo dejemos pasar. Considera que podría hacerle daño.

—¡Por supuesto que no! – dirigió su vista a los soldados. —Es mi hijo, él jamás…

—Padre. – habló interrumpiéndolo, Gabriel se volteó inmediatamente. —¿Eres real, no es así?

—¿Real? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Dime, ¿Eres real?

—Sí, lo soy, claro que lo soy, hijo.

—Ya veo. – recargó la parte posterior de la cabeza contra el colchón y soltó una diminuta e irónica carcajada. —Lo sabía… - expresó ampliando su mueca. —Sabía que vendrías por mí. – dirigió una mirada al psiquiatra. —Cumpliste tu palabra… te hablaré de Xiao. – fruncía el ceño nuevamente, el psiquiatra asintió.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora, Adrien? – hacía unos meses que le llamaba por su nombre, sólo que lo pronunciaba mal, eso molestaba al muchacho. No era intencional, sólo una pronunciación incorrecta dado el idioma.

—Está bien, ya puede usarlo. – replicó el chico. Durante su tiempo en la institución no le gustaba que usaran su nombre hacia él. Como no confiaba en el personal, no quería que pensaran que eran amigos. De igual forma, Adrien no les llamaba por su nombre, una cuestión aunque un tanto descortés, bastante simbólica.

—¿Si entramos por ti no nos atacarás?

—Sabes que hay ocasiones en las que no puedo controlarme. – respondió, Adrien había pasado completamente de su padre para fijar su vista en el psiquiatra. —No confío en ti ni en ninguno de tus enfermeros.

—Nosotros no pretendemos hacerte daño.

—Nunca estaré seguro. – su historia le respaldaba.

—No queremos sedarte, si eres violento no nos quedará otra opción. Ya no queremos someterte a ello, no de nuevo. – argumentó el médico.

—Entonces déjame donde estoy, estaré bien en la mañana. – prometió en un desenvolvimiento impresionante. Gabriel no lo sabía, pero esta era la primera conversación larga que tenía con el doctor.

—Hijo, ¿Estás bien? ¿Ellos te han hecho daño? – cuestionó exasperado. Adrien le miró con una expresión tan cargada de melancolía y enojo que sus intestinos se removieron sonoramente.

—Estás conmigo. – se limitó a decir. —No eres una ilusión. – le sonrió ligeramente. Entre aquella penumbra de dolor un pequeño rayo de esperanza se asomaba. —Sólo sácame de aquí. – fue su petición final.

Gabrien miró en Adrien el rostro de un sobreviviente. Su expresión no detonaba autocompasión o miseria, al contrario, se veía poderoso y peligroso. Le prometió que lo haría y fue cuando una larga discusión legal y médica se desenvolvería por meses.

—No es un prisionero, tampoco un criminal. – recriminó Gabriel por tercera vez en la conversación. Su estancia en China se había ampliado desmesuradamente al descubrir que su hijo estaba con vida. A pesar del tiempo que estuvo ahí nunca se mencionó más de lo básico que ya había escuchado, reservándose el ejército el derecho de admisión y distribución de información al respecto.

De hecho, Gabriel se percató que todo lo referente a dicho proyecto criminal estaba severamente censurado. Nadie fuera del pabellón sabía nada. Todo lo relevante estaba enterrado en la milicia en una caja fuerte, nada de curiosos o amarillistas, esta era una situación muy seria.

En una de sus averiguaciones con el doctor a cargo de la rehabilitación de Adrien, supo que el presidente del país estaba muy nervioso con el asunto, puesto que desde que se descubrió toda la tela de secretos resguardados tras el proyecto MTR, había tenido que someter a todo su gabinete a una revisión jurídica y ejecutiva.

El problema iba de mucho tiempo atrás al parecer. Por lo que dar a conocer la información destrozaría el orden entre la ciudadanía y la imagen de China a nivel internacional, sin mencionar en cómo esto afectaría la percepción de dependencias que protegían los derechos humanos.

El proyecto MTR, tenía una insospechada escala de alcance. Conforme más se investigaba más información crítica encontraban. Gabriel no lo sabía, pero incluso las mafias de diferentes países estaban relacionadas con Xiao.

El General Xiao Po, con un alias diferente en el bajo mundo de cada nación, tenía una táctica muy horrida para hacer dinero. Rentaba a sus sujetos de prueba. Adrien y Marinette se mantuvieron un tanto alejados de este asunto, dado que eran los favoritos de Xiao, pero pasaba de vez en cuando con los demás.

Los otros sujetos de prueba eran asesinos a sueldo auténticos. Sólo que ellos no recibían la paga, sino Xiao. Con el dinero de tales crímenes fue capaz de sacar a flote las instalaciones y sus empleados. Consiguió tecnología inédita como los implantes, con los cuales pudo mejorar el entrenamiento de los zoántropos.

Se había averiguado, tras interrogar al espécimen 1917UR, que habían tenido que acudir a lugares muy lejanos y estar bajo los cuidados de personas desconocidas, pero siempre acompañados de médicos y soldados de los laboratorios, claro. Nunca cuestionaba sus misiones, porque significaría reprogramación psicológica y tortura física, así que llegó a conservar algunas memorias al respecto.

Con tales antecedentes les resultaba teóricamente imposible dejar libre a los pacientes. Sin mencionar a los soldados y hombres del personal de Xiao que fueron arrestados durante la redada.

Adrien era un testigo valioso al igual que todos los rescatados. Del proyecto MTR, en la categoría de sujetos de prueba para zoantropía se habían rescatado a los especímenes 314CN, 1917UR, 191SA, 517GR, 1816TR y el 1216LP, el sujeto de características asociadas al león 1214LN, fue encontrado muerto durante el rescate al recibir dos disparos en cavidades cerradas, para cuando los paramédicos peinaron la zona él ya estaba frio.

Así que, con el resto y entrados en la categoría psiquiátrica por excelencia, los apartaron una vez que fue prudente, del mundo exterior y se les mantuvo en rehabilitación mental desde entonces. Gabriel temía que tras tanto caos los altos mandos de China se negaran a reconocer la autonomía de Adrien como ser humano, esclavizándolo como un prisionero de guerra hasta nuevo aviso.

Le costaría seis meses lograr un importante avance. Adrien había mejorado con Gabriel a su lado. La agresividad de los primeros 5 meses mermó poco a poco. Los medicamentos comenzaron a reducirse también, pero sin descartarse por completo. Adrien aún tenía mucho trabajo por delante, después de todo había sido casi una década de maltratos y programación psicológica.

Llegó a tener recaídas, eran muy constantes al principio, pero habrían de tomárselo con mucha paciencia. Tras un mes sin sufrir cambios por zoantropía, Gabriel vio su oportunidad y habló, en compañía de los abogados, con los representantes del pabellón militar.

—Sabemos eso, señor Agreste, pero la libertad no será incondicional bajo ningún medio hasta que no se pueda asegurar que el paciente sea de fiar. – Huin se inclinaba al frente, ligeramente despeinado y algo cansado, había llegado tarde a causa de que estuvo la noche en vela con Fei Wan, la chica tigre. —No podemos revertir tantos años de abuso mental en uno, eso tiene que tenerlo en cuenta.

—Mi hijo ha demostrado una mejoría impresionante a comparación de sus demás pacientes. – se había enterado de esto por los cuchicheos del personal cada vez que visitaba a Adrien. De poco en poco le permitieron estar con él sin la seguridad de los barrotes, eso ayudó mucho en su proceso emocional y el muchacho comenzó a comportarse de forma más tranquila. La presencia de su padre era positiva, no podían discutir eso.

—Independientemente de su mejoría, sería irresponsable de nuestra parte dejarlo ir a otro país sin supervisión. Usted debe entender que él no es un humano normal ahora. Los cambios que vivió en ese lugar le marcarán de por vida.

—Estoy seguro que podrá superarlo, conozco a mi hijo.

—Con todo respeto, señor Agreste, usted no ha estado en su vida desde hace años. Tal vez ahora está tranquilo, pero puede recaer… Ha tenido recadas antes y esta no sería una excepción.

—Eso escapó a mi control, no use ese argumento. – se levantó molesto de su asiento, su abogado se apresuró a tomarlo por la espalda con cuidado.

—Señor Agreste, por favor siéntese, esta es una discusión pacífica. – recordó con un ligero tono de reproche, Gabriel asintió y prosiguió, una vez en la silla continuó.

—Mi hijo no es un criminal, es una víctima y debe tener amnistía.

—La tiene, señor Agreste. Pero no podemos permitir su libertad deliberadamente, no con todo lo que ha pasado. – replicó el psiquiatra.

—He escuchado suficiente. – una quinta persona, un juez, dictaminó la última moción. —Ambos son acertados y tienen sus puntos de vista. Le daremos un mes como periodo de prueba. Si Adrien Agreste, demuestra un buen comportamiento social y no irrumpe con las condiciones ya mostradas en esta corte podrá hacerse una revisión del caso y afirmar si es o no seguro dejarle partir a su tierra natal. – la reunión terminó.

Gabriel contempló la oportunidad. El siguiente mes fue un tanto tenso. Todos estaban esperando algo, cualquier cosa para dar marcha atrás. Sin embargo, Adrien se comportó de forma inesperada. Era manso todo el tiempo. Los enfermeros se acercaban a él para darle sus medicamentos y movilizarlo. Si bien la confianza nunca había sido recíproca, si el respeto. Gabriel estuvo cuanto pudo con él.

El tiempo pasó lentamente y cuando el mes de cumplió el juez quedó encantado con los avances. Ni una sola recaída, nada de comportamiento agresivo, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Se interrogó a Adrien para encontrar alguna clase de treta, a lo que todo resultó ser negativo.

Adrien negó cualquier cosa comprometedora. El chico no era tonto, había captado el mensaje implícito. Puso todo de su parte para llegar a la oportunidad perfecta y lo logró.

Fue dejado en libertad pero con ciertas condiciones. En Paris, se encontraría bajo arresto domiciliario hasta que un terapeuta designado por la embajada china diera su aprobación. Estaría en estricto control médico y una vez que le declararan mentalmente competente todo habría terminado.

Al ver que era unánime y no había otra salida, Gabriel aceptó. Tuvo que pasar por muchos filtros legales, pero lo consiguió. Viajó en un avión privado a Paris y lo llevaron directo a casa.

En el camino a su mansión, Adrien habló con Gabriel. Su serio rictus conmovió al adulto cuando le dijo que le diera un tiempo a solas, sin psiquiatras o enfermeros. Quería adaptarse a su vieja casa nuevamente y respirar sin tener que soportar a un hombre con bata a su lado.

Gabriel se lo prometió y era justa por esa razón que el doctor Fu, el médico designado para su vigilancia no había podido atenderle.

—No sé cómo va a reaccionar Adrien. – Gabriel respondió a la interrogante de Nathalie.

—¿Por qué no se lo comenta con delicadeza? Tendrá que ver al doctor tarde o temprano. – también él creía eso.

—No quiero que piense que le estoy diciendo loco o algo. Mi hijo ya ha sufrido mucho.

—¿Qué sugiere?

—Tiempo, sólo eso. – Gabriel suspiró recostándose en la silla de su comedor. —Después de todo no hay mal que dure cien años, ¿O sí?

—No lo sé. – Nathalie le respondió con honestidad.

…

Había anochecido. Las luces de su habitación se encendieron con prisa cuando captó el cambio. Pasó toda la mañana viendo por la ventana y en la tarde, cansado de no moverse mucho, tomó un viejo juego de pesas que guardaba cuando era más joven. Las compró a los quince años, una vez que alcanzó la pubertad y deseo secretamente ser un poco más robusto. Entrenaba de vez en cuando, pero en realidad no tenía mucho tiempo, pues siempre tenía ocupaciones.

Al sacarlas de la caja en donde estaban almacenadas Adrien sintió nostalgia. A decir verdad no había tocado mucho de su habitación. Llevaba días en Paris y la sentía impropia. Aún después de escapar de aquel encierro fue sometido nuevamente y continuaba siéndolo. En retrospectiva, siempre había sido un preso.

Educado en casa, sobreprotegido y con poca interacción en el exterior, la vida de Adrien cambió a peor cuando fue secuestrado por Xiao.

Sus pertenencias eran muy joviales para su yo del presente. Todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado, pero no podía tocarlo, puesto que ya no se sentía el niño de aquella época. Ahora era un hombre. Uno forjado por la crueldad y la megalomanía, pero un hombre al fin y al cabo. De tener todo pasó a no tener nada, ni lo más básico.

El día que llegó a Francia la realidad cayó sobre sus hombros haciendo un eco espantoso. Se sentía ajeno a la ciudad del amor, a los vestigios de su pasado y a la preocupación desmedida que le otorgaba su padre. Por eso es que estaba tan quieto. Tenía miedo de ir más allá de lo que había conocido por años, así como de herir a otros por sus decisiones.

Sin darse cuenta Adrien hizo ejercicio hasta que oscureció. Su cuerpo estaba algo gastado, ciertamente ya no tenía la misma forma de antes, después de todo había pasado un año desde su escape. Mas reconoció los patrones y la intencionalidad cuando empezó a mover sus músculos. La sesión lo distrajo y le permitió estar en paz consigo mismo, sin tener que pensar en lo demás, sólo en el sube y baja de las mancuernas, el conteo de las lagartijas y cuánto tiempo podía mantenerse haciendo repeticiones de un solo tirón.

Lo siguiente fue el baño. Si había algo a lo que se acostumbró enseguida fue a una ducha caliente y reponedora. Los primeros meses en el hospital militar le tocaban baños de esponja. No es que le desagradaran, en realidad le hacía sentirse mejor, pero odiaba que los enfermeros lo tocaran. Ellos le tenían miedo y a veces, por las prisas, le lastimaban un poco.

El diagnóstico de Adrien, el día que lo rescataron era de temer. Estaba casi en choque hipovolémico cuando llegó a la sala de urgencias. Tenía un esguince cervical de segundo grado, por lo que debía usar un collarín blando, tres costillas rotas del lado derecho y una del izquierdo, pero sin recorrerse por fortuna, una fractura en el tobillo que se enganchó en el barandal durante la caída por el puente, así como un agujero que había alcanzado a tocarle el fémur en la porción de la diáfisis, hiriendo sólo el periostio, sin fracturarle todo el hueso. La bala arrasó en una carrera de entrada y salida, una suerte, por no decir que el sangrado de su pierna era apremiante.

Su estado general era un desastre y los efectos previos del cansancio de la misión y la administración de medicamentos le habían dejado un rastro en sus órganos internos. Los exámenes de Adrien lanzaban anomalías debido al consumo de medicamentos, el más apremiante por supuesto: la Invoginina.

Así que tuvo que permanecer mucho tiempo acostado con un gran yeso en uno de sus pies. Eso y su estado postraumático eran el infierno, por lo que detestaba hasta lo más profundo de su alma el hospital.

Una parte de él temía que esa fobia continuara hasta el fin de su vida, pues estaba consciente de que llegaría a necesitar atención médica a la posteridad. Esperaba poderlo superar, poco a poco claro.

Al salir de la ducha se cambió de ropa y se acostó en la cama. La cena ya estaba en una mesita cerca a la televisión. Lo pensó mucho pero supuso que era mejor acostarse con el estómago lleno. Comió velozmente y dejó todo a un lado de la puerta, así si tenían que entrar no tendrían que ir demasiado lejos. No es que tuviera algo contra la servidumbre, pero eran extraños para él, así que prefería no interactuar con ellos.

Se durmió al cabo de unos minutos.

…

—Está dormido. – informó Nathalie, quien quiso recoger los trastes de la cena por esta vez.

—¿Tan temprano?

—Tal vez está cansado, estuvo haciendo ejercicio toda la tarde.

—Espero que eso le drene el estrés. – hizo sonar su cuello, Adrien no era el único estresado.

—Tal vez también deba acostarse temprano.

—Estoy cansado también. – la puerta de la casa se abrió, el viejo Gorila saludó en silencio. Desde el regreso de Adrien había sido recontratado. Gabriel pensó que quizás se alegraría de verlo y no estaba muy equivocado, Adrien le saludó con una diminuta sonrisa el día que llegaron. Pero dado a que no salía de casa, Gorila sólo patrullaba la mansión.

—Creo que nos despediremos por ahora. –Nathalie se acercó al guardaespaldas.

—¿Por qué no duermen aquí esta noche? – la oferta los tomó desprevenidos, pero no titubearon en aceptar. Gabriel los consideraba más que empleados, así que su compañía les vendría bien por un rato antes de irse a la cama. La casa era grande, lugar donde dormir no faltaría.

…

Era una oscuridad silenciosa. A menudo soñaba con ello, estaba seguro que este sería otro sueño vívido. Caminó lentamente por un sendero iluminado a sus pies. Aunque no estaba muy cómodo, tenía curiosidad de ver en qué iba a terminar todo esto. Caminó en silencio, por el momento lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de sus pasos a través de la nada.

—¿Adrien? – reconocía esa voz. Era clara, tierna y fiel a lo que solía ser. Alzó la cabeza para toparse de frente a Marinette. Sus ojos se entrucharon y la recorrieron de pies a cabeza. Soñaba muy a menudo con ella. Sobre todo después de volver a Paris. Era inevitable que no pensara en ella cada vez que miraba la ciudad. Marinette se había grabado a fuego en su alma, para bien o para mal.

—Marinette. – sonó tímido, asustadizo y un poco incómodo. Era una ilusión, una silueta marcada por sus propios recuerdos, aquella chica no era real, por más que lo deseara.

—Adrien. – ella insistió, estirando sus brazos al exterior, llamándole a unírsele. Resistió el primer impulso de correr y abrazarla. Claramente era otra tortura mental a superar. —¿Adrien? – ¡Pero quien podría resistirse a su dulce voz! Adrien avanzó de poco a poco y cuando la distancia se hizo menos, corrió hasta ella.

Cuando la tomó entre sus manos la sensación fue reconfortante y maravillosa. Marinette se sentía justo como recordaba, de pronto, cuando sentía su forma bajo la suya, todo dejaba de existir y sus temores se disolvían en un haz de luz. La echaba enormemente de menos, quizá más que a cualquier otra persona. Era triste que la única forma de verla ahora fuese en sus sueños.

—Te extraño demasiado. – confesó sin soltarla, las manos de la chica se estrecharon más contra su espalda. —Lo siento mucho, Marinette. – necesitaba decírselo, todo su tiempo pensaba en ella, siempre en ella y lo que pudo haber hecho para que todo fuera diferente.

—Lo sé. – dijo ella, en su susurro. —Yo lo siento. – cuando la escuchó disculparse se separó un poco y la encaró.

—No pidas perdón, fui yo quien te falló. Prometí que te protegería y fuiste tú la que… - no podía continuar, sus ojos se empaparon de sólo recordarlo. Tomó sus mejillas con ambas manos. Azul versus verde.

 _Como la última vez._

—Mi pobre Adrien… - dijo con una expresión melancólica. —Siempre lo fuiste.

—¿Qué cosa, mi lady? – acarició sus pómulos con sus pulgares.

—Un monstruo. –la voz que emergió de Marinette no era la de ella, sino otra que le removió cada partícula de su ser.

—No… - susurró aterrado y soltando a la chica. Marinette cambió hasta volverse una persona diferente. Asustado retrocedió en el sendero, su corazón se aceleró dolorosamente. Xiao soltó una carcajada llena de satisfacción cuando se toparon con claridad. —¡No, tú no! – gritó desesperado y el general sólo rio más fuerte.

—Mi pobre y desvalido monstruo… - Xiao caminó hacia él y ante el temor Adrien resbaló para caer sentado mientras retrocedía. —Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, 314. ¿Aún crees que vas a cambiar? – llevó una mano a su cintura y sacó un arma de fuego. —¿Acaso quieres ser algo que no eres? Jamás dejarás de ser aquel monstruo que me obedecía. – Xiao elevó la cabeza para que él mirara atrás. —Tú causaste esto. – apuntó con la vista, obligando a Adrien a voltear.

—¿Mari? – Marinette se encontraba contra una pared. Lucía tal y como el último día que la vio. Estaba sosteniéndose el abdomen con ambas manos mientras la sangre fluía sin descanso. —¡No, no! – intentó levantarse pero sentía que algo se le enredaba en los pies y las manos, como aquellas veces en las que era atado a una cama para toda clase de experimentos.

—Fue tu culpa. Tú la dejaste escapar, me desobedeciste 314. - Xiao disparó y el cuerpo de Marinette recibió las balas en una escena mórbida y desalmada.

—¡No, basta! – quería pararse y romperle todos los huesos pero era inútil, estaba atrapado en una maraña invisible. Marinette gimió cuando la última detonación sonó. Su cuerpo se deslizó sin vida hasta caer contra el suelo. La sangre empapó las manos de Adrien, quien había optado por arrastrarse hasta ella.

Las risas de Xiao se hicieron más fuertes, remplazando el silencio por una indecorosa melodía que él conocía perfectamente. El psiquiatra estaba tarareando el Himno a la Alegría. Palideció cuando identificó el cántico. Con absorbente temor Adrien contempló sus manos cubiertas de sangre y cómo sus uñas cambiaban a la par del resto de su cuerpo. Estaba transformándose, sentía los dientes puntiagudos, que orejas alargadas, sus ojos con mayor definición, su cara cubierta de una sensación extraordinaria. Llegó al cuerpo de Marinette y se detuvo en seco al intentar tocarla. Sus manos eran zarpas ennegrecidas por una capa fina de pelaje.

Se había convertido en un monstruo.

—Descuida… - escuchó el arma preparada y sintió el frio metálico del cañón sobre su nuca, todos sus sentidos se accionaron pero no podía moverse, la vista de sus manos y el cuerpo marmóreo de su compañera lo tenían paralizado. —Ella estará contigo pronto. – después el sonido sordo de la pólvora. Adrien lanzó un alarido fugaz y todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo recobraron vida.

El calor insólito de su propia adrenalina le hizo arder la sangre. Brotó, cuan geiser, un poder que hacía tiempo no experimentaba. Esa sensación salvaje de desesperación le removió las entrañas y obligó a despertar. Su lado más bestial tomó posesión de él y con un potente rugido el sujeto de pruebas 314CN emergió de lo más profundo de Adrien Agreste.

—¡Adrien! – Gabriel gritó entrando a la habitación. Había escuchado los gritos del chico hasta el pasillo y se apresuró a ir donde él. Lo encontró de rodillas al lado de la cama. Había destrozado la manta que usaba para dormir y se había arrancado la parte superior del pijama.

Se le acercó preocupado, respiraba agitado y el sonido de sus exhalaciones se sentía grave.

—Hijo. – lo tomó del hombro, un error que pagaría. Con una fuerza estridente Adrien se volteó hasta su padre y tomó una de sus muñecas. Lo derribó contra el suelo inesperadamente. Se alzó en sus pies y gritó cuan demonio emergente.

Inspeccionó la habitación con desosiego y corrió a la ventana, sus instintos más primarios rogaban por libertad y para él aquel cuarto no era diferente a las celdas de los laboratorios. Ajustó su cuerpo para embestir el cristal.

—¡No! – Gabriel se recuperó pero fue incapaz de seguirlo. Afortunadamente un cuerpo robusto se abrazó al muchacho deteniéndolo de hacer una locura. Aprisionado por Gorila, el muchacho luchó. Claramente era más delgado que el guardaespaldas, pero su entrenamiento le permitía ser más tenaz.

Mordió con crudeza el antebrazo de su cuidador. La fuerza de su mordida era sorprendente, el hombre gritó desconsolado y aflojó su agarre inmediatamente. Con esa hueco, Adrien liberó sus brazos y le propinó un buen codazo en el rostro al tiempo que lo abría la boca. Gorila cayó contra el concreto en un K.O instantáneo.

—¡Basta Adrien! – Gabriel corrió hacia él, sin aprender que no debía interponerse en un zoántropo furioso. El muchacho lo vio venir en su contra y atacó primero. Se abalanzó contra su padre y lo embistió al tiempo que los dos iban a parar a la alfombra. El golpe fue rudo y dejó sin liento al Agreste mayor. Adrien tomó sus brazos y aprisionó su cuerpo contra el suyo adhiriéndose como un luchador grecorromano. Su boca quedó justo frente al rostro de su padre. Le mostró la hilera de diente blancos y abrió grande para gritar, después sus ojos viajaron al cuello de Gabriel, como el punto débil más obvio.

—¡Adrien, por favor detente! – era la voz de una mujer. Las campanas tintinearon en su cabeza. —¡No lastimes a tu padre, por favor, reacciona! – Nathalie había entrado corriendo hasta donde estaban ellos.

El muchacho tuvo un segundo de lucidez. Su expresión iracunda y fuertes impulsos comenzaron a recudirse. La razón dominó sobre el instinto y fue consciente de sus acciones. Los ojos suplicantes de su padre calaron en su interior, al percatarse de cómo le sostenía, retrocedió y se puso de pie.

—¿Adrien? – Nathalie quiso ir donde él pero le detuvo su expresión desamparada.

—Hijo. – Gabriel se sentó, le dolía la parte posterior de la cabeza y recién recuperaba el aire de sus pulmones.

Los ojos verdes del muchacho estaban tan abiertos que podían identificar el pavor en ellos. Sus acciones le azotaron hasta temblar entero. Empezó a sudar copiosamente y su cara se tornó tan blanca como el papel.

—Adrien, respira, respira… - motivó Gabriel, consiguió levantarse e intentó tocarle, pero el muchacho retrocedió de un salto.

—No… - susurró, tenía la boca muy seca. —No me toques…

—Quiero ayudarte, tranquilízate por favor. – su voz se escuchaba temerosa, no pudo resistirlo. Había lástima y temor en sus miradas, era demasiado.

Corrió al baño y puso el cerrojo.

—Nathalie, ayúdalo.- señaló a Gorila, quien sostenía su brazo. Los dientes no penetraron por completo gracias a la tela de su camiseta, pero era necesario revisar en caso de ser necesario tratamiento. Gabriel por su parte corrió a la puerta y la tocó repetidas veces. —¡Adrien! – no hubo respuesta.

El muchacho se cobijó en lo más profundo de la ducha. Observaba sus manos mientras escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo. Abrió las tuberías para que el agua terminara por traerlo a la tierra. Estaba fría y eso aumentaba sus temblores. Escuchó a su padre tocar insistentemente, pero no respondió, se abrazó a sí mismo, escondiendo sus manos contra sus costados. Esas mismas manos que habían sostenido a Marinette, que casi la mataron, que la tocaron y acariciaron, esas manos tan manchadas por su sangre y de la de todos a los que había matado y atacado; habían estado a punto de ser empapadas por las de su padre.

—¡Adrien, por favor, todo va a estar bien! Fue… Fue sólo un desliz, algo pasajero, no me lastimaste…

—Mordí a Gorila. – una parte de él estaba consciente cuando le atacó, es sólo que yacía tan sumergida en rabia que no fue capaz de detenerse.

—Todo estará bien, por favor, abre la puerta. – odiaba escuchar las suplicas de su padre.

—Soy peligroso… - a pesar del ruido del agua podían escucharse claramente, quizá porque todavía estaba sumergido en emociones fuertes y el estrés agudizaba sus sentidos.

—No, no lo eres… Es sólo… Podemos solucionarlo, ¿Sí? Todo va a estar bien.

—Casi te mato. – se apretó a sí mismo delineando las palabras.

—Tú jamás me harías daño. – sí, eso mismo le había dicho Marinette. Asentó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

—¡No lo sabes! – vociferó, harto. —¡Jamás dejaré de ser un monstruo! – Como odiaba esa palabra. —Soy un animal, estoy condenado a serlo hasta mi último aliento.

—¡No, no lo eres! – Gabriel tocó repetidamente la puerta. —Eres un ser humano, un muchacho cortés y amable, no una abominación ni nada. ¿Puedes oírme? No eres un monstruo. – Adrien negó en silencio, su padre sólo veía lo que quería ver. —Te repondrás, es un proceso… - la firmeza de su voz se perdía a ratos. —Eres bueno, eres gentil, eres… Eres todo lo que tengo. – Gabriel se quebró. Adrien detestó escucharlo. —Sólo quiero a mi muchacho de vuelta. – jadeó recargándose en la puerta.

—Tal vez nunca lo recuperes. – Adrien cerró la llave del agua. El silencio reinó siendo separados por una puerta. —No soy lo que crees. Dejé de ser el Adrien que solía ser…

—No digas eso. – sollozó Gabriel. —Tú eres bueno.

—No, no lo soy. Soy un asesino.

—De ninguna manera, nunca harías algo tan horrible.

—He matado. – Gabriel quiso aullar cuando le escuchó decir eso. —Y han muerto por mí.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Soy lo que queda de los ideales de una mente retorcida. Un sobreviviente que ahora debe vivir en un mundo completamente diferente.

—¿Adrien? – no hubo respuesta. Nathalie se acercó y colocó su mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo. —Adrien… - insistió, pero no hubo nada.

—¿Señor?

—Llama al Doctor Fu. – suspiró derrotado.

Era tal y como se lo habían dicho. Adrien aún tenía mucho trabajo por delante. Gabriel Agreste se enfrentó con una dura verdad, su hijo había salido aún continuaba perdido en la oscuridad de su pasado y él, debía ser el doble de suerte si quería rescatarlo. Era lo única forma de sobrevivir a tan imponente tempestad.

…

 _Sobreviviente: Que sobrevive. Se le llama así a aquella persona que logra mantenerse con vida en situaciones adversas y que por lo general habrían causado su muerte._

 **Continuará…**

 **Este capítulo se adentra mucho en Gabriel como personaje secundario y es que es importante para Adrien dado que es él quien le ayuda a salir de China y en parte de su rehabilitación. Conocemos un poco de cómo fue la vida después del motín en el laboratorio, aunque no se ha dicho todo.**

 **Me concentré mayormente en la relación padre e hijo y cómo Gabriel enfrenta la situación. Sé que es un hombre duro y un tanto frío, pero considero que en el canon original, pese a lo cabrón que puede resultar como Hawk Moth, realmente quiere a su hijo, después de todo creo que sus motivaciones van muy de la mano con su familia, aunque no lo parezca. En fin, espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Estaré ansiosa de leer sus comentarios.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	16. Fuerte

**Este es un capítulo un poco más corto que otros, pero preferí cortarlo a continuar, dado que se hubiera alargado demasiado en otras cuestiones ajenas a la idea principal del mismo.**

 **En esta entrega profundizaremos en la rehabilitación de Adrien y como él logra sanar hasta mejorar en su lado humano. Ahora entrará a la ecución el Doctor Fu (el Maestro Fu para mayor referencia xD) Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **-16-**

 **Fuerte.**

* * *

—Vamos, por favor habla conmigo. – pidió el doctor Being Huin a Adrien. El muchacho estaba recostado en su cama de hospital con una férula de yeso en su tobillo y aparatos conectados por todas partes. Había pasado tres meses desde su regreso del laboratorio en el bosque. Su recuperación era lenta, no porque no pudiera sanar más rápido, sino porque el muchacho la facultad de estar forcejeando a cada rato.

Sin un control estricto que los mantuviera o la amenaza de electrocución, se sentía con el coraje necesario para ir más allá. Le habían dicho que al igual que al resto de los sujetos de prueba le habían quitado el implante muscular, ese mismo dispositivo que Marinette se encargó de apagar durante la huida. Los médicos estaban intrigados por toda la ciencia que se había usado, así como los resultados que arrojaban las bases de datos extraídas.

Obtuvieron una receta perfecta para crear zoántropos, una escalofriante y desalmada, pero efectiva formula. Luego de semanas de papeleo los sujetos habían sido trasladados al pabellón psiquiátrico, en donde tenían un área de hospital y podrían seguir su monitorización. La rehabilitación mental inició de poco a poco, con intentos fallido desde su comienzo dado que los rescatados estaban tan traumatizados que respondían de mala gana a todo intenso civilizado por formalizar una conversación.

Las pocas conclusiones sobre su estado psicológico las obtenían de los escritos de Xiao y Suen Yao. Joven médico a quien por cierto habían rescatado en un estado decadente y al filo de la muerte, justo como otros más. Suen había estado en peligro que fue necesario ingresarlo a una unidad de cuidados intensivos. Tras unas semanas él recuperó la conciencia y fue trasladado a un área regular. Después se le trasladó a una prisión de máxima seguridad en donde se complementarían sus cuidados, todo esto al cabo de tres meses desde la redada.

Durante los interrogatorios, Suen consiguió desvelar información interesante para los altos mandos. Les contaba sobre los procedimientos y las motivaciones del equipo de Xiao. El revuelo, como era de esperar, causó una tormenta de arena en los medios, dado que las acciones de Xiao vinculaban no sólo a la milicia misma, sino a personajes de una época pasada y que habían sido víctimas de actos delictivos inconclusos durante años. Todo empezaba a conectarse. Las desapariciones y muertes de algunos funcionarios y soldados. El paradero del renombrado médico farmacólogo Sou Jin, que para estas alturas ya se encontraba más cadavérico que otra cosa. La investigación dudaría mucho más de lo imaginado, sobre todo por la intervención de los derechos humanos y decenas de dependencias ordenadas por el presidente y el primer ministro.

Entre todas las estrategias para ordenar el caos desatado por Xiao y compañía, estaba entrevistar a los propios sujetos de prueba. Sus condiciones psiquiátricas sólo complicaba más las cosas, pero con prueba y error, el médico a cargo de ellos, Huin, se esforzaba en domar su insaciable ira que más que otra cosa parecía intensificarse cada vez que se mostraba frente a ellos.

Este día le tocaba a Adrien una sesión terapéutica y él, como los últimos tres meses no quiso decirle nada. No es que fuera un desconsiderado, pero el miedo era latente aún en él. No olvidaría la guerra de la cual fue extraído, así como el suplicio que le mantuvo bajo llave casi diez años. No confiaba en ninguno del personal, pues para él no eran diferentes a los soldados y trabajadores del proyecto MTR que había conocido.

Las cosas que les preguntaban tampoco ayudaban. Adrien desconfiaba de sobremanera del doctor Being. Veía en sus estrategias una morbosidad innata de todo ser humano interesado en conocer los más cruentos detalles de una situación bizarra. Todo lo que el médico le preguntaba no era sobre él, sino sobre Xiao o el proyecto en sí. Identificaba la desesperación por conocer más y más del personaje y sus investigaciones. El hilo de sus conversaciones siempre iban al mismo sitio, primero quería saludarlo y ganarse su confianza, después preguntaría por su salud y de forma rápido abordaría los sucesos en las instalaciones, por último cuestionaría por Xiao y todo lo que viniera al caso en relación.

Adrien decidió por cuenta propia hacer un voto de silencio. Esto ya era algo que había hecho con anterioridad en el proyecto MTR. De hecho, todos los sujetos de prueba parecían hacer lo mismo que él y no era una sorpresa. Habían pasado gran parte de sus tiempos encerrados en jaulas a los lados de un pasillo negro. Claramente el abstenerse de hablar era un deporte que conocían perfectamente. Tampoco se dejaban intimidar o conmover, ya tenían práctica en no ceder sus pensamientos a un hombre uniformado, así que Being perdía mucho tiempo valioso intentando interrogarlos.

—Por favor, chico. – suavizó su voz, pese a que se notaba su impaciencia quiso fingir que todo estaba en orden. —No preguntaré cosas fuera de tu alcance, es necesario que me digas lo que sabes, para hacer justicia sobre lo que ese hombre hizo con ustedes. – Adrien le miró de soslayo con una expresión fastidiada.

¿Justicia? ¿Acaso bromeaba? Él había presenciado el mejor acto de justicia que pudo suceder en esas paredes. Cuando Eustace le arrancó la garganta a Xiao, además de grotesco, Adrien sintió un alivio sublime que apaciguaba su rencor y alimentaba su satisfacción. Tal vez en ese momento no lo pensó así detenidamente, pero tiempo después y estando él solo con sus pensamientos, sonrió para sí mismo al pensar en cómo el sujeto más querido por Xiao había sido el mismo que se encargaría de ejecutar su destino. Él ya no necesitaba clamar por justicia para castigar a Xiao, el general había sido asesinado justo y como merecía, por más visceral que figurara para algunos.

—Sé que puedes hablar, todos ustedes se mantienen mudos pero ha habido pocos que han dicho cosas. – sí, algunos especímenes habían hablado en frases cortas o conversaciones con cierta ambigüedad, pero eso era prueba de que todos podían charlar sin impedimentos físicos. Lo que arrojaba la probabilidad de que ellos no querían decir nada por decisión propia o en protesta por el maltrato anterior. —Nosotros no somos los mismos que te aprisionaron en ese lugar. – Adrien esquivó su mirada y se volteó a la ventana. Había un hermoso cielo azul ese día, sin nubes o viento, sólo la calidez del sol y el color celeste de la primavera. —Queremos saber información para poderte ayudar. – no hubo respuesta por su parte. —Dime, muchacho… - insistió el médico. —¿Cómo puedo hacerte ver que no quiero dañarte? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Existe algo que necesites? – ante sus preguntas él parpadeó. El cielo le evocó un anhelo. Pasó de estar contenido por odio a tristeza, una profunda y sagaz tristeza. Se volteó hacia el psiquiatra y éste se sorprendió de ver ojos acuosos, como si un mal recuerdo le asaltase de pronto.

—Sí, hay algo… - su voz sonó desgastada y ronca. Ante su respuesta el médico se acercó al borde del asiento y asintió extasiado. Había tenido una respuesta, ¡Una respuesta!

—¡Lo que sea, amigo, te ayudaré a que te sientas más cómodo! – no podía contener su emoción. Adrien se incomodó pero aun así se arriesgó.

—Marinette.

—¿Mari… qué? – la pronunciación del nombre de la chica era complicada para él.

—Marinette. –insistió Adrien, malhumorado por su incompetencia.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una chica… Mi amiga. – intentó explicar en pocas palabras. —Estaba conmigo.

—¿Era también un sujeto de prueba?

—Sí. – asintió, suspiró antes de hablar. —122LB.

—¿Ese era su nombre código?

—Sí.

—¿La quieres a ella? – Adrien asintió. —Si averiguo qué le sucedió, ¿Hablarás conmigo? – el muchacho no supo que decir. —¿Harías ese trato? Si yo busco a tu amiga, ¿Hablarás más? –cansado del juego de tirar y aflojar Adrien asintió resignado. Lo que fuera por su preciada Marinette. —La buscaré entonces. – el médico se puso de pie y salió por la puerta animado. Adrien por su parte, tan sólo esperaba escuchar algo alentador.

Se sintió satisfecho cuando no regresó a la mañana siguiente, pues eso quería decir que realmente estaba buscando, ¿No es así? No obstante y tras esperar tres días más, al ver entrar al médico por el umbral su expresión sombría hizo lamentar el haberle pedido ese favor. Being se sentó a su lado y le sonrió amistosamente, como todo el tiempo.

—Hola. – nunca le decía un nombre en concreto, sólo se limitaba a decirle calificativos, dado que no gustaban de llamarles por sus nombres códigos y tampoco quería decirle su nombre propio.

—Hola.- le contestó, iluminando aún más la sonrisa del hombre. —¿Encontraste a Marinette? – no podía resistir la ansiedad. Mas su corazón dio un vuelco al verlo vacilar.

—Hice lo que te prometí, investigué en todo el centro y realice algunas llamadas, pero sólo pude llegar hasta donde se me permite como el encargado de este pabellón.

—¿Encontraste a Marinette? –insistió, no quería excusas, quería respuestas.

—Lo siento. – su disculpa infundió un profundo sentimiento de desesperación.

—¿Por qué? – no se percató que su voz se estaba distorsionando, así como sus ojos comenzaban a inflamarse a causa de la angustia.

—Investigué sobre alguna mujer con ese nombre pero… No encontré nada. – Adrien apretó los puños, el doctor prosiguió. —No existe ninguna persona con el nombre código 122LB dentro de la categoría de zoántropos. No tengo acceso a la información de los reos, pero uno de mis amigos en la prisión estatal negó que alguno tuviera ese nombre. Si esa persona existió, entonces… - respiró hondo. —Tal vez no sobrevivió al asalto.

El cuerpo de Agreste estaba congelado. Podía recordar el momento en el que Xiao le disparó. Marinette había usado su cuerpo para protegerlo y recibió la bala por él. Cuando el Sabueso aniquiló al general y buscó estar cerca de ella, Marinette estaba en pésimas condiciones, su cuerpo perdía calor a cada segundo y la sangre debajo de ella era demasiada.

Le costaba admitirlo pero… Si usaba la lógica y… lo pensaba detenidamente… Ella no…

—¿Estás bien? – la voz de Huin le distrajo un poco, se volteó a ver al médico, su imagen estaba distorsionada… Normal, considerando que había empezado a llorar. —Lo lamento mucho, hijo. Ella debió ser importante para ti. – Adrien sintió la tibieza de sus propias lágrimas derramándose. Esquivó la mirada del médico y sollozó para resistir la tentación de gritar y perder el control.

—Vete. – pidió un poco brusco.

—Sé que ahora te sientes terrible, ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?

—No quiero hablar ahora. – se esforzó en ignorarle por completo y giró su cuerpo para recostarse sobre el costado opuesto a él.

—Vas a lastimarte si…

—¡No quiero hablar ahora! – gritó y de un ambiente silencioso el cuarto se tembló con el estruendoso mensaje de Adrien. Being se levantó y le dio espacio.

—Tenemos que hacerlo, chico. Si no es de Xiao, podemos hablar de ella, te ayudaré a que te sientas mejor.

—Sólo si puedes traerla a mí. – le devolvió una mirada desafiante pero al no poder contestarle aquello, el médico suspiró y retrocedió. —Eso pensé. – Adrien cerró los ojos a la vez que la puerta.

 _Debí ser fuerte…_

…

El doctor Fu era muy diferente a como creyeron que sería. No era un estereotipo, de eso podían estar seguros. Cuando entró en la mansión Agreste su ligereza y humildad les asombró. Estaban tan acostumbrados a tratar con hombres rigurosos y sumamente aliñados que su aspecto jovial y fresco les hizo desconfiar un poco.

—¿El Doctor Fu? – preguntó Nathalie, un poco insegura.

—Sí, es un placer. – le saludó con una sonrisa y extendió su mano, ella la dio y al terminar se inclinó en una reverencia. —Estoy feliz de conocerlos al fin. – no se mostraba más allá de unas cuantas sonrisas y temperamento relajado. La mujer asintió y le hizo pasar. Gabriel ya lo esperaba en las escaleras.

—¿Doctor Fu? – le saludó, la duda impresa en su rostro.

—Sí, soy yo. – inclinó la cabeza en forma de saludo. Juzgó sus expresiones y soltó una carcajada modesta. —¿Sucede algo con mi aspecto?

—Oh, no, disculpe. – Gabriel carraspeó. —Esperábamos, no sé, alguien un poco más…

—¿Formal? – les había leído a la perfección. Su aspecto no ayudaba mucho a sus conjeturas y es que Fu iba vestido con pantalones de color marrón que le llegaban a los tobillos, un par de sandalias y una camiseta hawaiana, algo bastante vistoso para un hombre dedicado al arte de la medicina.

—¿Así viste normalmente? – Gabriel era un juez de la moda y no pudo reprimir su personalidad.

—Oh, sí, suelo hacerlo. Sé que no es muy formal, traigo mi bata si gusta que me la ponga. – señaló a sus pies un pequeño maletín. —Considero que para este tipo de atenciones se debe ser lo más casual posible, es todo parte del proceso.

—No, por favor, no se preocupe. – contestó algo avergonzado. —Si usted considera que esto es lo mejor lo respetaré.

—Se lo agradezco, señor Agreste. – contempló las escaleras. —¿Adrien se encuentra por aquí?

—Sí, está en su habitación. – le guío. Cuando llegaron a la puerta Fu lanzó otro vistazo al hombre rubio. Lucía agotado, deprimido, ansioso… todo al mismo tiempo. Sus ojeras negras comprobaban su observación.

—¿Puedo estar a solas con Adrien? – preguntó cuándo él tomaba el pomo de la puerta.

—¿Disculpe? – Gabriel se sintió rechazado y su renuencia apareció. —¿Por qué?

—Es una sesión privada. – Fu se encogió de hombros. —Adrien podría desear intimidad.

—Soy su padre. – frunció el ceño.

—Incluso nosotros guardamos secretos a nuestros padres.

—Quiero que él mejore. – replicó.

—Estoy seguro de ello, por tal motivo, ¿Podría dejarnos a solas?

—¿Y si él se comporta agresivo? – Gabriel estaba apretando la cerradura con fuerza.

—Confío en que no lo será.

—¿Está seguro?

—Tengo que ver.

—Hmm… - refunfuñó pero terminó aceptando. Retrocedió unos pasos y dejó a Fu entrar. —Estaré aquí por si necesita algo.

—Se lo agradezco. – cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Adrien estaba de pie, como era su costumbre, frente a la ventana. Fu apreció al joven con cautela, lucía un poco tenso, pero no lo suficiente como para darle un mensaje negativo. Se acercó con mesura a él.

—Buenos días, Adrien. Soy el Doctor Fu. – se colocó a unos metros detrás, se dio cuenta de un sofá largo y se acercó para sentarse. Una vez allí descanso el maletín en el suelo. —¿Cómo estás? – el muchacho no contestó ni le devolvió la mirada, estaba ido. —Es un hermoso día, ¿No es así? – insistió el médico. Adrien se movió un poco, estaba apretando los dedos y después aflojándolos, una muestra de que estaba estresado. —No tienes por qué ponerte nervioso, hijo. La finalidad de estas sesiones es poderte reincorporar a la vida diaria. Estoy aquí para ayudarte, no perjudicarte. ¿Estamos de acuerdo? – nada, ni un suspiro. —Tomaré tu silencio como un sí. – lo escuchó respirar sonoramente pero no se amedrentó. Esa hostilidad era un reflejo de su temor, seguramente porque ya estaba harto de tener que hablar con psiquiatras. —¿Te molesta si me pongo cómodo? – al no contestarle volvió a hacer lo que quiso. Se acomodó en el sofá y recargó la espalda, llevó una mano a su maletín y sacó un libro, después una libreta y un bolígrafo. —Este espacio es tuyo, Adrien, podemos hablar de lo que quieras; incluso guardar silencio, como más te apetezca. – el rubio ignoró a Fu. —Silencio será. – dejó la libreta y comenzó a leer su libro.

Tendrían que haber pasado tres horas y con evidente ansiedad, Gabriel se atrevió a entrar al cuarto. Encontró a Fu recargado contra el sillón, leyendo con calma y a Adrien mirando por la ventana.

—¿Doctor Fu? – su voz llamó la atención tanto de Adrien como del aludido.

—¿Sí? – él elevó la vista de las hojas.

—¿Está todo bien? – su mirada fue de Adrien a Fu y viceversa.

—Yo diría que sí, ¿Tú cómo estás Adrien? – el muchacho no contestó, más bien miró de forma resentida a su padre.

—La merienda estará lista en unos minutos, ¿Se queda a comer, doctor?

—Sería un placer. –Gabriel asintió y salió de la habitación. —¿Comerás con nosotros, Adrien? – el muchacho esquivó su mirada. —¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? La mía son los postres… No es sano, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. – se rio un poco entre dientes. —¿Sabes que va bien con los postres? El té. Me encanta una buena taza de té por la tarde y después de la merienda. Cuando era joven lo odiaba, pero con el paso del tiempo fui tomándole gusto, ahora no puedo dejarlo, sin importar cuando me esfuerce. Los postres por otro lado son muy distintos en mi cultura natal de la francesa. ¿Pero qué te puedo decir? Francia tiene las mejores pastelerías del mundo, ¿Puedes imaginar todo lo que son capaces de hacer con el chocolate? Uh, sólo de pensar en el chocolate se me hace agua la boca. – Adrien alzó una ceja al escucharlo, estaba de pronto muy parlanchín, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a ese médico? —¿A ti te gusta el chocolate? O puede que prefieras otra clase de dulces. Somos afortunados, ¿No lo crees? Vivimos en una ciudad tan llena de maravillas que no podría enumerarlas todas en una tarde. De verdad que mudarme a Francia fue la mejor idea que tuve en décadas. Aquí las cosas son más deliciosas… - cerró el libro y lo guardó en su maletín. —Pero no sólo la comida es buena en Francia, el arte es sublime. – le sonrió, era una sonrisa genuina. Adrien la observó de soslayo. —¿Quién no se interesa por las obras de Leonardo da Vinci?, sí, sé que es italiano, pero la Gioconda está aquí, así que...

—Doctor Fu. – Adrien habló, después de tres horas de mutismo. —¿Por qué está hablando de eso? – había irritación en sus palabras. —¿Qué pretende? – se giró lentamente, sus músculos se marcaban a través de la ropa, otra muestra de su estrés. —¿Quiere ganarse mi confianza, es eso? ¿Quiere que me abra para que después sea más fácil entrar en mi cabeza? – hablaba con una voz neutral, pero había detalles de agresividad en su tono. —¿Por qué no va al grano de una vez? – frunció el ceño. —¿Quiere que le diga cuantas dosis de Invigonina resistía al día? ¿O prefiere que le cuente de la sala blanca? ¿Me va a preguntar también cuántas sesiones en el cuarto oscuro me daban? Quizá le interesen mis estadísticas de salto y resistencia. ¿Qué quiere de mí? – dio un paso hacia él. —¿Quiere que le cuente sobre lo que se siente? – estaba un poco más cerca, había apretado los puños. —¿Usted también quiere escuchar lo escalofriante y voraz que se siente convertirse en una bestia? – empezó a elevar la voz. —¡Déjeme confirmarlo, es espeluznante! – había mucho, mucho odio en sus palabras, sus brazos acorralaron a Fu contra el sofá. —Tu cabeza flota en oscuridad y caos, tienes miedo, mucho. No sabes a donde ir, no sabes qué está pasando… sólo escuchas una voz, una nítida y misteriosa voz, que te dice que hacer, que te comanda en medio de la tempestad… - sus dedos se abrieron y sujetaron el respaldo, estaba enterrando con mucha fuerza las yemas en la tela. —Y luego… Cuando abres los ojos de nuevo, estás sentado sobre una persona, con sangre en todas partes… - le mostró los dientes, tenía la cara transformada en ira. —En tus manos, en tus dientes, en tus pies… ¿Sabe que es lo peor, Doctor Fu? Que no sabes qué ha pasado. No puedes controlar tu cuerpo, eres sólo una marioneta… Un animal amaestrado bajo las órdenes de un psicópata.

—¿Adrien? – Escuchó la voz de su padre al otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Señor Agreste! – Fu elevó sus palabras. —¡Por favor no entre, estamos en medio de algo!

—¿Qué quiere decir? – a pesar de todo no abrió la puerta.

—Es una sesión privada, ¿Recuerda? – continuaba gritando para darse a entender a través de la madera. —Comeremos un poco más tarde si no le molesta. – hubo un periodo de duda, pero al final, Gabriel se fue.

—Está bien, llamen si necesitan algo. – sus pasos se perdieron por el pasillo. Adrien le lanzó una mirada acusadora, gruñó y se separó de Fu. Estaba prácticamente sobre él y ni siquiera se había inmutado.

—Puedes continuar, Adrien. – invitó y le pareció un cínico, en respuesta él gruñó.

—¿De verdad quiere eso? ¿Quiere que me moleste?

—Es sano expresar las emociones.

—Usted no lo entiende. – Adrien le dio la espalda nuevamente. —Si me molesto demasiado yo podría hacerle daño. – en sí, ya no era capaz de inducir su zoantropía con enojo propio, tenía que haber un torrente poderoso de ira para volverlo violento. Todo ello gracias a los medicamentos y a la nueva interacción con otras personas, no obstante y como había pasado la noche anterior, Adrien podía despertar su lado salvaje con una acumulación grande de estrés.

—No más del que te haces a ti mismo. – contratacó Fu y lo dejó perplejo.

—¿Qué?

—No tienes que estar a la defensiva conmigo, Adrien. Te lo dije al principio, no quiero hacerte daño. Tampoco me interesa saber sobre los horribles experimentos que Xiao Po hizo con ustedes. Mi misión es que seas feliz. Que puedas reincorporarte a la vida cotidiana en esta hermosa ciudad. – Fu se enderezó en el sofá. —Vamos a recuperar tu vida y serás un chico normal.

—Eso es imposible. – se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no es lo que soy en realidad.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Un chico normal.

—¿Ah no? – Fu ladeó la cabeza, su mirada continuaba siendo afable.

—¿Por qué dice eso? ¿Quiere hacerse el gracioso? – ahí estaba de nuevo, la ira que tanto contenía se manifestaba en pedazos pequeños.

—No pretendo burlarme de ti, Adrien, sólo quiero saber el motivo detrás de esa… Realidad.

—¿Qué es lo que sabe sobre mí? – de pronto se estaba moviendo de un lado a otro, circulando alrededor de la habitación, como una pantera enjaulada.

—Sé lo que dicen los informes pero…

—¿Qué dicen sus informes? – interrumpió a la defensiva.

—No más de lo que tú sabes.

—¿Lo que yo sé? – bufó. —Dígamelo, ¿Qué es lo que leyó sobre mí?

—Que tienes 26 años, que naciste en Francia, tus ojos son verdes y fuiste víctima de una serie de… eventos desafortunados.

—¿Eventos desafortunados? – se carcajeó.

—Es una manera de decirlo.

—Un eufemismo. – gruñó, estaba detrás de él y caminó hacia la ventana.

—Sí, también lo considero así.

—¿Qué más? ¿Qué más dicen sus informes?

—Que sufres una enfermedad llamada zoantropía.

—Ah, eso… - apretó los puños. Ya había escuchado es término. Lo decían muy seguido en el laboratorio y en el pabellón psiquiátrico. —En pocas palabras: Estoy loco.

—No, sólo enfermo.

—¿Enfermo? – se tensó y le mostró su ceño fruncido. —¿Es otro eufemismo?

—Es un hecho. – Adrien guardó silencio, a la espera de algo más. —Lo que les hicieron en esa base militar fue imperdonable, hijo. Tú al igual que otros chicos fueron víctimas de un hombre desalmado y ruin. Pero aunque esa verdad sea innegable, no es pretexto para evitar una vida sana y normal.

—No soy una víctima. – Lentamente Adrien se quitó la camiseta y le mostró su espalda. Tenía arañazos, cicatrices, marcas y relieves que recordaban las atrocidades que había sufrido. Cuando se volteó de frente le mostró los brazos y el pecho, había mordidas, golpes de todo tipo. La tristeza se reflejó en Adrien cuando Fu elevó sus ojos para toparse con los suyos. —Soy un sobreviviente. – especificó y el médico asintió.

—Tienes razón. – pudo notar los nobles sentimientos del anciano cuando este tomó aire antes de continuar. —Por tal motivo, hijo, es necesario que curemos tu espíritu.

—No se puede reparar lo que ya está deshecho. – le dio la espalda y se pegó a la ventana.

—No es así. – Fu se levantó, se acercó cuidadosamente a su paciente y al no ver rechazo, colocó una mano en su espalda, Adrien sintió un escalofrío. —No vamos a repararlo, lo roto no vuelve a ser lo mismo una vez que se ha quebrado… Lo que vamos a hacer es sanarlo. – Adrien le miró de soslayo. —No podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido Adrien, es sólo una ilusión de control. Pero podemos apostar por un futuro nuevo y más brillante. La ira que sientes debe salir, así como la melancolía, si guardas esos sentimientos, no podrás sanar nunca.

—¿En serio lo cree?

—Estoy seguro.

—Yo lo dudo.

—Tendremos que intentarlo, no lo crees. – había una fuerza reconfortante en sus palabras. Adrien, al fin, relajó su cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasa si no resulta?

—Lo volveremos a intentar…

—¿Y si de nuevo fracaso?

—Siempre habrá otra oportunidad.

—Es un médico mi raro. – se puso frente a él, la diferencia de estaturas era notoria. —No lo parece. – ni se vestía como uno.

—Me lo dicen a menudo. – se rio con ternura. —Eres un joven muy fuerte, Adrien, debes saberlo. – su afirmación le conmovió.

—Y usted es muy amable.

—Oh, eso no me lo dicen a menudo. – volvió a reír, Adrien sonrió un poco. Por un instante creyó, muy dentro de él, que quizá sí podría sanar.

…

Habían pasado una semana desde que Fu había entrado a su vida y cierto era que las cosas empezaban a ir un poco mejor. No se sentía pleno, pero ya estaba más relajado. Continuaba encerrado en su habitación, pero la atmosfera era diferente. Los ojos de Adrien ya no reflejaban esa furia intrínseca que parecía a punto de explotar. Se comportaba más dócil con su padre y Nathalie, incluso le pidió disculpas a Gorila por la mordida, quien las aceptó rápidamente.

—Este día vamos a explorar técnicas para la relajación. – comentó Fu, mientras se quitaba las sandalias y se subía al sofá. Ese era su lugar preferido en la habitación. Adrien se acercó y sentó debajo, en la alfombra. —¿Conoces algo sobre la meditación?

—No.

—Bueno, yo aprendí de los monjes del Tíbet.

—¿De verdad? – lo decía con verdadero interés.

—Sí, cuando era un niño viví con ellos. Me enseñaron mucho sobre técnicas espirituales para calmar la ansiedad, así como muchas otras cosas.

—¿Es alguna especie de guerrero shaolín? – bromeó, algo que no había hecho desde que se conocieron y Fu apreció el gesto con una sonrisa.

—Quien sabe… - logró hacerlo reír, sólo un poco, pero era una risa verdadera. —Muy bien, posiciónate como yo. – le pidió que cruzara las piernas en posición de loto. —Une tus manos como yo. – Adrien le imitó. —Y ahora, respira… Inhala, exhala. Puedes cerrar los ojos. – el muchacho asintió e hizo lo que le pedía. —Concéntrate en respirar y en mi voz.

—Está bien. – soltó un suspiro sonoro.

—Inhala, exhala… Adentro y afuera. ¿Sabías que en el universo existe un equilibrio dual?

—¿Cómo es eso? –Adrien continuaba respirando y escuchando.

—Las fuerzas de nuestro mundo se controlan por dos preceptos. Quizás haya escuchado del Yin y el Yang.

—Sí, lo es oído.

—Pues bien… Cada vez que respiramos adquirimos un poco de ese equilibrio. Nuestro cuerpo se compone de energía negativa y positiva. Eso puede verse hasta en nuestras moléculas más pequeñas. Por cada acción, se crea una reacción… Todo se conecta en un juego de aflojar y tirar. – Adrien continuaba respirando. —Así es nuestra mente. Cuando estamos enojados es porque ansiamos algo que nos hace feliz, cuando somos felices es porque esfumamos algo que nos hace enojar.

—¿A dónde quiere llegar?

—El que hierbe de impaciencia no puede tomar sopa.

—¿Qué tiene que ver esto con la sopa? –Adrien abrió los ojos y Fu le sonrió.

—Es una metáfora.

—Oh, entiendo. – cerró sus parpados.

—Como decía… Nuestro mundo se compone de dualidad y el equilibrio entre ésta. Piensa de esta forma, Adrien, por cada acción mala, hay una buena esperando. En el proceso de sanación tenemos que comprender el daño para posteriormente tratarlo. Esto pasa en la medicina. – suspiró, Adrien hizo lo mismo. —Un médico no puede trabajar si no logra comprender una enfermedad. La paciencia se transforma en algo dual, cuando enfermo y sanador se encuentran. Trabajan juntos y consiguen un resultado. La salud y la enfermedad son parte de la misma entidad y no podemos definir una sin la otra. ¿Comprendes?

—Creo… que sí.

—Quiero que vayamos juntos, Adrien. Quiero que busquemos poco a poco en toda la ira que te atormenta. – durante la semana, en la cual Fu fue todos los días, haciendo tenido muchas pláticas, más de Adrien que de Fu, sobre las sensaciones que le atormentaban respecto a su zoantropía. Fu siempre le daba espacio al chico de que sacara todo lo guardaba dentro. Gastaban horas tras horas y cuando Adrien terminaba, sentía que un peso abandonaba su cuerpo.

Toda esa semana se dedicó a escuchar y cuando ya no tuvo más que decir, fue turno de él para iniciar la terapia. Usando una combinación entre la ciencia médica y las técnicas ancestrales de su cultura, Fu se propuso a ayudar a Adrien. Era bueno el ver que todo funcionara, pues el mismo Gabriel le agradeció cuando llegó, diciendo que Adrien lucía muy diferente. Claro que todavía había mucho por hacer, pero lo más difícil había pasado, lo cual era que Adrien aceptara el tratamiento.

—Está bien. – él dejó escapar mucho aire. —Lo intentaré.

—Muy bien. – Fu esperó unos segundos antes de continuar. —Dime, ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando te quitaron la libertad?

—Asustado. – admitió inmediatamente.

—El miedo es normal, hijo. Todo tememos ante lo desconocido, es un proceso que nos llama hacia la supervivencia. ¿Te avergüenzas de tu miedo?

—Un poco.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… - respiró, le costaba decir esto. —No fui capaz de enfrentarme a esas personas. Me hicieron daño y ni siquiera pude defenderme. Me culpo por ello. – ya estaba, lo había dicho. Se sentía extraño.

—Debes comprender que existen cosas que escapan de tus capacidades. Así mismo, el hubiera es sólo una proyección de nuestros pensamientos. Nunca podremos saber qué hubiera pasado si hubieses sido capaz de pelear. ¿Tal vez un enfrentamiento mortal? ¿Una incapacitación? No te culpes, hijo. Era algo natural.

—Estaban armados. – gruñó Adrien, apretando su cuerpo y los ojos. —Usaban medicamentos también.

—Sí, eran personas que sabían hacer daño.

—Lo odio.

—Lo sé, pero esas emociones sólo logran dañarte a ti. Respira Adrien, exhala toda la ira e inhala la paz. Hazlo, hijo. – lo hizo, le tomó unas cuantas respiraciones, pero se relajó de nuevo. —¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, un poco mejor.

—Muy bien. – Fu suspiró otra vez. —Por cada acción mala encontramos una buena al reverso, dime Adrien, ¿Qué atributo bueno puedes conferirle a tu encierro? – era arriesgado preguntarle eso, más a sabiendas que el muchacho ardía por dentro. Cuando no le escuchó responder decidió abordarlo por otro lado. —¿Tienes una buena condición física?

—¿Qué?

—¿Tienes un buena condición física?

—Sí, eso creo… Ellos me obligaban a entrenar todos los días.

—¿Por qué entrenabas?

—Querían que fuéramos fuertes. – respiró, ya estaba molestándose de nuevo, así que luchó contra sus emociones. —Debíamos ser aptos para resistir los efectos de los medicamentos y las misiones.

—¿Misiones?

—De asesinato. – Adrien apretó los puños. Abrió los ojos. —En serio, ¿Qué cosa buena puedo sacarle a esto, doctor? Es insultante el sólo cuestionarlo.

—Iremos lentamente, no te desesperes.

—Pero no puedo comprender como es que…

—Shh, relájate, vuelve a respirar. Tómalo con calma. – Adrien gruñó y respiró para intentar destensar su cuerpo. Le tomó minutos, pero lo consiguió. —Adrien, ¿Puedes decirme cómo fue que lograste sobrevivir?

—¿Cómo dice? – Abrió los ojos, había desconfianza en su voz.

—¿Qué fue lo que te permitió salir adelante el día del motín? – evidentemente Fu sabía más que sólo información personal.

—¿Es una clase de prueba? – ya no estaba relajado de nuevo. —¿Qué quiere saber? ¿Quiere averiguar datos sobre mis capacidades físicas? ¿Busca parámetros? ¡¿Por qué me pregunta eso?! – se había levantado, estaba molesto y agresivo de nuevo.

—Sólo responde mi pregunta. ¿Qué te permitió salir adelante?

 _Marinette…_

Adrien parpadeó, había estado tentado a decir su nombre, pero no lo hizo. Guardó silencio.

—¿Crees que una persona sin todo tu entrenamiento hubiera sobrevivido a esa noche? – la pregunta lo sacó de sus repentinos recuerdos.

—No, no lo creo.

—¿Qué dices de mí? ¿Habría podido hacerles frente a todos esos soldados?

—Definitivamente no. – no quería ofenderlo, empezaba a comprender sus palabras.

—Exacto. Ahí está la buena acción.

—¿Eh? – ladeó la cabeza.

—Un sufrimiento tan grande al final fue recompensado con un cuerpo extraordinario. – ante ello, miró sus brazos y piernas, estaba en forma, a pesar de los meses sin actividad, su cuerpo se había labrado orgullosamente gracias al exhaustivo ejercicio. —La fuerza de tus brazos no viene de un efecto psicológico. – se refería a su conversión. —Viene de tu cuerpo. La euforia ayuda, sí, pero sin un cuerpo tan resistente no serviría de nada. Míralo así, Adrien. No hubieses sobrevivido sin tu entrenamiento.

—Pero no tendría que haber pasado por ello en primer lugar. – contratacó.

—Es verdad, pero debemos aceptar los hechos. En esa época no podías defenderte de sus intenciones. Pasó el tiempo y te convertiste en un hombre. Tu cuerpo perfeccionado fue la herramienta que te permitió seguir adelante.

—Supongo… que no lo había visto de esa forma nunca. – Adrien despreciaba sus cicatrices, le recordaban una y otra vez su estancia en los laboratorios. Le insultaba tenerse que ver al espejo, pues cuando venía sus brazos y piernas tenía que resistir la ira que se acrecentaba al recordar el dolor. Pero… ¿Y qué si nunca se hubiera enfrentado a esos sujetos de prueba? ¿Qué si no hubiese sido entrenado tan arduamente como lo fue? Lo más probable es que no hubiese tenido la capacidad física de enfrentarse a los soldados, de derrotar al Sabueso o de salvar a Marinette de aquella mansión en el bosque. Había subestimado su condición física, dándola siempre por hecho, cosa que en realidad, le había ayudado a conseguir la libertad.

Incluso herido había tenido la fuerza de ponerse de pie e ir en busca de Marinette, de intentar que Xiao no le disparase, de morder a un enfermero que consideró el enemigo. Su cuerpo, aunque criado de forma siniestra, era perfecto. ¡Por favor, hasta había noqueado a Gorila! Él sí que era grande y sólo le costó un golpe tirarlo al suelo.

—Pero… Mis cicatrices…

—No debes avergonzarte de tus cicatrices. Todas las marcas de tu cuerpo cuentan una historia. Son pruebas de que tuviste el suficiente coraje y poder para sobrevivir a la adversidad. Míralas como si fueran medallas de honor que condecoran tu piel. Son la prueba de tu cuerpo perfecto y tu determinación. –se miraron ambos, Fu le sonrió. —¿No estás de acuerdo?

—Tiene razón. – no había perdido ninguna extremidad o apéndice de su cuerpo. Poseía sus ojos, sus dedos, sus dientes y su cabello. Todo, gracias a que fue capaz de defenderse de sus enemigos. Las cicatrices mostraban la bravura de su instinto. Adrien Agreste había ido al infierno y regresado sólo con rasguños, su cuerpo estaba entero.

De repente se sintió poderoso, como si no hubiera nada que no pudiera lograr y su pena se transformó en orgullo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? – Adrien le sonrió abiertamente.

—Fuerte.

—Es porque eres fuerte, hijo.

—¿Eso piensa?

—Lo aseguro.

—Gracias.

—Gracias a ti. – ambos sonrieron mutuamente. Una barrera acababa de romperse.

…

 _Fuerte: Que tiene gran resistencia, duro, animoso, que goza de buena salud, que no se deja labrar fácilmente._

 **Continuará…**

 **Espero que este capítulo les guste. Aquí vemos de poco a poco como evoluciona la personalidad autodestructiva del capítulo anterior hasta un personaje que ya conocemos de antemano.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	17. Secreto

**Este es un capítulo transcisional y en donde veremos la intereacción de más personajes de MLB con Adrien. Lento pero seguro ya nos acercamos a su final, así que espero estén disfrutando de esta recta.**

 **Oh y sí, estoy actualizando barbáricamente rápido xD.**

* * *

 **-17-**

 **Secreto.**

* * *

Adrien era una persona diferente. Era incluso diferente al jovencito de 15 años que solía ser y muy importante, diferente al hombre desolado y furioso que fue al regresar de China. La interacción con el doctor Fu había sido muy benéfica. Su humor había cambiado estrepitosamente. Ahora se comportaba tranquilo, cortés y asertivo.

Cuando su padre venía a verle le sonreía, tenía un porte afable y Gabriel sentía que podía acercarse más y más a su hijo. Lo mejor fue cuando le invitó a comer a la mesa y Adrien aceptó salir de su habitación. Para las tres semanas que tenía de tratamiento, aquello se consideraba un milagro.

Aunque le costaba aún, ya no refunfuñaba cada vez que se le quedaban mirando a las cicatrices de sus brazos, de hecho respiraba continuamente para aliviar la ira si algo le recordaba a su pasado. Meditaba cuando no estaba solo y había empezado a explorar sus viejas cosas. Leía de vez en cuando, dibujaba, tocaba un poco el piano, sólo explorando los sonidos, para después dejarlo de lado. La música era un tabú para él, no era para menos.

En una reunión, le dijo a Fu el pavor que guardaba por la Oda a la Alegría. Explicó que esa pieza era su gatillo y que pese a que tenía mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba, no estaba seguro si podía soportarla. Fu le aconsejó que por el momento no pensara en ella. Pasaron casi toda la tarde hablando sobre la música y explicándole en poco podría ir retomando su gusto por esta. Como resultado, Adrien tocaba el piano cuando nadie más estaba con él y creía que no lo escucharían.

El tema de los gatillos era inquietante para Fu, quien había mandado solicitar más información a China sobre el proceso de zoantropía de los sujetos de prueba. Si había la posibilidad de encontrar puntos débiles para deshacerla habría ganado la guerra. Adrien no se había "transformado" en todo el tiempo que llevaba atendiéndole, pero aun así temía que tuviera un desliz, como el que le habían comentado por teléfono la noche que le contactaron para asignar la cita.

Mientras la información era enviada, pues había muchos filtros legales para entregársela, Fu se dedicó a enseñar a Adrien diferentes formas de aclarar su mente en caso de un arranque de ira. Así mismo, consideró que podría ser necesario iniciar la reducción paulatina de los medicamentos. Le hizo aprender al chico sobre las medicinas, le explicó su efecto y cómo éstas servían para mantenerlo tranquilo, contrario a la Invigonina. Durante una charla él le contó sobre el medicamento y los efectos en su cuerpo, ante su inquietud Fu decidió hablar de los antipsicóticos.

Lo mejor de la terapia fue cuando empezó a involucrar más activamente a la familia del muchacho. Era universal el conocimiento de que para una recuperación satisfactoria en un paciente psiquiátrico, era necesaria una red de apoyo familiar. Gabriel se mostró muy accesible en este aspecto. Llegó incluso a pasar días completos con su hijo para así reconstruir su relación perdida.

Si de por sí Gabriel nunca fue muy participativo en su vida, ahora estaba recomenzándole con creces. Platicaban amenamente, bebían té, pintaban, tocaban el piano y jugaban cartas o en el pequeño futbol de mesa de Adrien. Aquello se había convertido en una auténtica relación filial y el brillo se apoderó de los ojos verdes del muchacho con tanta soltura que pareció que nunca se hubiesen ido.

Nathalie se convirtió en algo así como su madre adoptiva. Compartía cosas con él, le contaba cuando era una niña y Adrien se entretenía cuando le enseñaba a crear figuras de papel maché.

Con Gorila fue parecido a su padre. A veces jugaban cartas o simplemente competían en el muro de escalada. Tras dos meses desde el inicio con la terapia el sombrío eslabón que fue Adrien Agreste ahora tenía una vitalidad poco usual. Era casi como… si nunca se hubiese ido.

Pero algo hacía falta, algo sumamente importante y Fu lo sabía.

Adrien necesitaba contactar con sus viejas amistades. Desafortunadamente una de las cláusulas de su contrato como psiquiatra para la embajada era que nadie fuera del entorno familiar podría relacionarse con el paciente a no ser que fuera cuestión de vida o muerte. Es decir, que a no ser que fuesen paramédicos o autoridades gubernamentales, Adrien estaría aislado del resto del mundo.

Algo cruel y limitante, pero las reglas eran las reglas. Tras pensarlo mucho tiempo, decidió hacer algo improvisado. Si bien nadie fuera de la casa Agreste podía ver a Adrien, eso no significaba que nadie viniera de "visita" a la mansión y una vez dentro, se encontrara "casualmente" con el joven. Técnicamente no estarían rompiendo una regla ¿O sí? Bueno, quizás sí, pero tampoco es que la casa fuese un sitio de alta seguridad o que estuvieran vigilados por el gobierno de China, ya tenían mucho de qué preocuparse como para ser paranoicos. Además de que Fu sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que permitirle a Adrien salir y mientras más pronto fuera mejor.

Así que la conversación con Gabriel era el siguiente paso.

—Quiero expresar mi gratitud. – le invitó a sentarse en el salón mientras se servía té. —Hemos sido afortunados en tenerlo con nosotros.

—Oh, señor Agreste, es parte de mi trabajo, no tiene por qué…

—Si tengo. – le ofreció un pequeño plato con galletas. —Mi hijo es un hombre diferente. Tiene un aura distinta, puedo ver lo bien que se siente ahora, sin todo ese odio y violencia.

—Me alegro que note los resultados. Todo esto es parte del proceso de sanación. – tomó un poco de té. —Señor Agreste, necesito hablar con usted sobre el siguiente paso a cubrir.

—¿El siguiente paso? – mordió una galleta. —Claro, dígame lo que debemos hacer.

—He preguntado a Adrien cosas del pasado. Él me contó sobre sus días de estudiante y algunos de sus amigos.

—Ya veo. – Gabriel entrecruzó sus dedos. —¿Qué más le dijo?

—No mucho a decir verdad. Aún tiene un poco de sentimientos encontrados con el pasado. No obstante, hablé con él sobre la idea de… reencontrarse con sus viejas amistades.

—Oh. – No había esperado eso, no le parecía tan descabellado, no obstante… —¿Pero no se supone que nadie debe enterarse de su presencia aquí?

—La presencia de amigos y familiares es importante para ayudar en la red de confianza del paciente. Considero que necesitamos expandir esa red. ¿Qué opina?

—Bueno pues… - Gabriel oteó la mesa de té y después a Fu. Era verdad que jamás consideró la incursión de las amistades de Adrien en este asunto. Siendo sinceros había olvidado por completo que Adrien tuvo una vida, aunque corta, como estudiante y bien recordaba que esa época fue dorada para su hijo. No veía por qué él no respondiera adecuadamente con sus viejos compañeros… Pero también existía la posibilidad de que no fuera grato. Los cambios eran claros y también las experiencias. Tal vez su hijo podría sentirse agredido o discriminado al ver la prosperidad de otros, cosa a la cual no quería exponerlo. Su instinto paterno era devastador, no podría tolerar que alguien menospreciara a Adrien por su condición, de ser así, haría una barricada alrededor de su casa… una más grande.

—¿Se encuentra bien? – Fu había estado en silencio mucho tiempo y Gabriel reaccionó ante su pregunta.

—Sí, disculpe… Estaba pensando…

—¿Cuáles son sus dudas?

—¿Qué pasaría si ellos no lo comprenden? – la tensión figuró en su rostro. —¿Y si le temen o le compadecen? No soportaría ver la decepción en el rostro de mi hijo.

—Bueno, es cierto que no todos podrían entender lo que sucedió, puede que incluso no guarden el secreto de su presencia en Paris.

—¿Lo ve? Es arriesgado.

—Sí, pero Adrien necesita a un amigo. Alguien además de su familia para que le ayude a ver más allá de estas paredes… ¿Me explico?

—Sí, supongo que sí. – suspiró. —Aunque también está la cuestión que Adrien casi no tuvo muchos amigos entrañables. Recuerdo a la señorita Bourgeois pero ella… - hizo un gesto de rechazo. —Dudo que sea la clase de persona que apoya. – Chloé era una niña mimada para Gabriel, pero pese a ser una malcriada no podía reprimirla, pues solía frecuentar a su madre, una famosa diseñadora también y los niños se llevaban bien. Adrien y ella eran amigos de infancia, su presencia podría ser benéfica así como inoportuna. No confiaba en ella como para algo tan delicado. La rechazó en segundos.

—Si no es ella, ¿Quién más? – Gabriel guardó silencio un momento y después abrió los ojos, como si la idea le hubiese caído repentinamente en los hombros. —Hay alguien más.

—¿Sí? – Fu lo sabía, Adrien se lo había dicho, pero quería ver si su padre también tenía fe en Nino Lahiffe.

—Un muchacho, recuerdo que era extravagante y tenía pinta de artista pop. – Fu sonrió. —No recuerdo su nombre pero… Era un buen amigo de Adrien cuando jóvenes.

—¿Nino Lahiffe?

—¿Usted lo sabía?

—Adrien me lo dijo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Le dijo otra cosa?

—Mostró su consentimiento para verlo, aunque era necesario preguntárselo a usted. – Gabriel evaluó lo que acababa de decirle, Adrien deseaba ver al muchacho. Intentó pensar en cuanto desearía reencontrarse con él, pero no pudo imaginarlo. Su corazón se conmovió al darse cuenta que él era el único impedimento entre si se veían o no… Justo como en el pasado.

—¿Adrien confía en ese muchacho?

—Dijo que era su mejor amigo. – Fu se encogió de hombros. Lo cierto es que la amistad que tenían esos dos era bastante sincera. Gabriel lo notó conforme conoció a Nino. Al principio no le gustaba, pero con el paso del tiempo terminó por incluirlo. La esperanza atravesó fugazmente sus pensamientos. Gabriel suspiró, si no quedaba otra alternativa…

—Yo puedo contactar con él. Me aseguraré que no diga nada sobre… que Adrien está aquí.

—¿Haría eso?

—Eso y más. – sonrió orgulloso. —Lo que sea por mi hijo. – tomó su teléfono celular. —¿Nathalie? ¿Puedes hacer algo por mí? Necesito que busques el número del señor Nino Lahiffe… Sí, el mismo. Voy a hacerle una visita.

…

El teléfono estaba sonando. Sonaba tan desesperadamente que fue suficiente para sacarlo de su sueño. Nino emitió un gruñido cuando lanzó su mano fuera de la cama arrojar el dispositivo al piso. No le importó si lo rompía, él sólo deseaba dormir. Otra vez su canción designada sonó a todo volumen.

—Mmm… - gruñó mientras se envolvía la almohada a la cabeza. —Mmm, linda, ¿Puedes apagar el teléfono? – nadie respondió y la alarma continuó sonando. —¿Nena? – Nino se enderezó en la cama, el otro lado estaba vacío. Hizo un mohín y respiró para escuchar con insistencia el aparato. —Uff, maldita sea. – se levantó y buscó con cuidado sus anteojos. Se había acostado muy tarde la noche anterior trabajando en un proyecto de publicidad que le habían pedido. Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender su novia no había llegado a dormir y eso, más molestarle, le preocupaba. Habían decido vivir juntos tan sólo tres días atrás, comprendía que ella aún no hubiera terminado de traer sus cosas y arreglar los asuntos con su familia, así que suponía que esa había sido la razón por la cual no había llegado a dormir.

Buscó en la oscuridad el teléfono hasta que encontró. La pantalla estaba íntegra, afortunadamente. Espero encontrar el número de Alya al otro lado, pero en lugar de eso, ponía uno desconocido. Frunció el ceño, tenía cerca de cinco llamadas perdidas.

¿Podría ser el señor Fleury? Después de todo tenía cerca de dos días que lo estaba presionando para que le entregara los jingles que le había pedido. Respiró exasperado. Él le había dicho que los tendría en una semana, pero quería resultados inmediatos. ¿Por esto se había levantado temprano? Refunfuñó y colocó el teléfono en una mesita al lado de la cama, iba a dormir de nueva, aún era temprano para él.

Mas el aparato sonó de nuevo. Tomó con coraje el comunicador y aceptó la llamada, pondría en su lugar al señor Fleury.

—¡¿Sí?! – contestó exasperado. Era por estas cosas que prefería ser siempre Dj, desafortunadamente el trabajo había estado un poco escaso por esos meses y gracias a que era un ingeniero en audio, podía realizar otro tipo de peticiones. No contestaron inmediatamente al otro lado, seguro que había asustado al hombre. Eso le enseñaría a no molestarlo, trabajaba duro, ¿Por qué lo subestimaban tanto por dedicarse mayormente a la música?

—Buenos días, señor Lahiffe. – su voz no le pareció a la de su cliente.

—¿Quién habla? – gruñó con la voz enronquecida por la somnolencia.

—Soy Gabriel Agreste, es un placer saludarlo después de tanto tiempo. ¿Llamo en mal momento?

—¿Agreste? - ¿En dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes…? ¡Oh por Dios! Nino se levantó de la cama de un salto apegando el auricular a su oreja. —¡¿Se refiere a Gabriel Agreste?! – sonó un poco tonto, pero no pudo contener la emoción.

—Sí, eso dije. – respondió con seriedad.

—¡¿Estamos hablando del mismo Gabriel Agreste?! – ahora estaba nervioso. —¡¿El diseñador de modas?!

—El mismo. – esto empezaba a cansarlo. —Podemos hablar más tarde si lo estoy importunando.

—¡No, no! – caminó alrededor de la habitación con una risa nerviosa. —Ha… Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo está señor? ¿Va todo bien? – tragó saliva. —¿Hay… Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? – el papá de Adrien siempre lo había puesto nervioso. Su forma tan estricta y apretada de hacer las cosas no le gustaba, sobre todo el cómo era de frio cuando de Adrien se trataba. Luego de la desaparición del muchacho lo vio en una angustiante situación y no dudó en ofrecerle su ayuda, más él la rechazó inmediatamente. Era cruel, pero tenía razón cuando él dijo que no podría hacer nada para ayudar. Desde entonces no volvió a comunicarse con la familia Agreste. Supo por ahí que el hombre se había vuelto un manojo de nervios y que gastaba millonadas de dinero en investigaciones infructuosas.

Su forma de verlo cambió y se trasladó a admiración y compasión. Gabriel era un hombre frio, pero también de carne y huesos. Cuando se aisló del mundo toda esperanza de volver a entablar una conversación con él se fueron por el cayo. Sentía una profunda tristeza cada vez que pasaba cerca de la casa de su viejo amigo, eso sin contar con una impotencia al saber que nunca fue encontrado, sin importar los esfuerzos de su progenitor.

Pero ahora, por alguna extraña razón, Gabriel Agreste le estaba llamando por teléfono. ¡Y él había sido descortés! Se sintió como el jovencito de catorces años en su primer encuentro, cuando fue a pedirle que le hiciera una fiesta de cumpleaños en honor a Adrien y él, le rechazó en cuestión de segundos. Sentía que no le conocía, cosa que era verdad, pero ahora y tras tantos años sin verlo, era como si una parte que pensó jamás regresaría a él volviese momentáneamente; los nervios eran obligatorios.

—Estoy bien. – no dijo más, sus contestaciones siempre eran sencillas y concisas. —¿Está indispuesto ahora?

—No, yo… - miró hacia su regaño, estaba en ropa interior. Corrió al armario mientras buscaba sus pantalones. —Acabo de despertarme es todo… Lo siento. – brincaba mientras intentaba subirse la ropa mientras con una mano sostenía el teléfono.

—Ya veo.

—Listo. – exclamó para sí mismo, ya se había puesto una camiseta también. —Oh, disculpe, ¿Me decía?

—Eh, sí. – Gabriel aclaró su garganta. —Quería verlo si no le importa. Deseo reunirme con usted porque tengo una petición que hacerle.

—¿Una petición? – podría ser algo de trabajo, ¿Por qué otra cosa le buscaría?

—Es sobre… mi hijo. – el humor de Nino se congeló. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle desde los pies a la cabeza. Caminó lentamente hasta la cocina.

—Oh. – tenía seca la boca. —Sí, lo que sea. ¿De qué se trata?

—Debe ser en persona. ¿Le molesta si voy a su casa? – ahora el nerviosismo se transformó en pánico.

—¿Qué? ¿Mi casa? – miró alrededor. No estaba tan desordenada, pero ayer no se había molestado en sacudir los muebles y guardar las cajas de Alya.

—Sí. ¿Tiene inconveniente? – Nino lo pensó. No creía que fuera en ese instante, así que tendría un par de horas para arreglar la casa.

—No, desde luego que no, Señor Agreste.

—Perfecto. Estoy fuera de su departamento.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora mismo?!

—Sí. Lo veo en unos segundos. – colgó sin permitirle decir más. Nino parpadeó al ver la pantalla de entrada y después sintió un temblor en la espalda cuando escuchó el timbre.

—Oh, cielos… - corrió y cargó una gran cantidad de cajas en sus brazo. —¡Eh… Voy en un momento! – llevó todo a su habitación. Se puso un par de pantuflas y alisó su cabello. Tomó algunas prendas de ropa que aún estaban sobre la mesa y su computadora portátil. Había trastes sucios, así que la pena lo atormentó cuando la puerta sonó. —¡Ya voy, sólo unos segundos! – echó agua encima y sacó algunas servilletas para limpiar la mesa. Lo hizo más rápido que cuando Otis, el padre de Alya le visitó hacía unas semanas.

Se sacudió algunas gotas de agua y rastros de polvo. Tomó aire por la boca e intentó calmar su alocado corazón. Abrió la puerta y la imagen del legendario diseñador de Paris le intimidó un poco.

Gabriel estaba más bajo de lo que recordaba, aunque posiblemente habría sido él quien creció. Su pelo se había vuelto un poco cano, pero al ser rubio era difícil decir que tanto exactamente. Tenía algunas arrugas, pero continuaba teniendo esas facies estrictas de toda la vida. Iba muy bien vestido, lo normal en él, así como su guardaespaldas, quien se trataba del viejo Gorila, el mismo de Adrien.

—¡Hola! – elevó una mano al aire pero recuperó la compostura inmediatamente. La bajó y la puso al frente. —Señor Agreste, es un placer. – estaba nervioso y esperaba que no notara su histeria, mas el hombre asintió y le dio la mano con solemnidad.

—Gusto en verlo. – Nino le sonrió nerviosamente a Gorila pero él no dijo nada.

—Pasen por favor. Amm, disculpen el desorden. – tuvo ganas de decirles "Había más, pero ya lo guarde". —¿Algo de beber? ¿Agua, café, una limonada…? – no estaba seguro qué clase de cosas gustaría de tomar, así que improvisó.

—Un poco de té, si no le importa.

—¿Té? Mmm… seguro, déjeme ver. – recodaba que Alya había comprado alguna infusiones de fruta, esas servirían. Colocó a hervir el agua y él pudo la cafetera, necesitaba estar despejado para lo que sea que él viniera a decirle.

Los encontró sentados en el sillón de la pequeña sala del apartamento. Los dos estaban mirando un viejo reloj cucú, un regalo de su madre la última navidad. A él no le gustaba, pero Alya le convenció de dejarlo en la sala como consideración a su madre, ya que era una herencia familiar.

Gabriel parpadeó y le echó un vistazo al resto del recinto. Era jovial, un poco descuidado a su gusto, pero acogedor. Le alegraba que el amigo de su hijo tuviera un buen sitio para vivir.

—¿Está solo, señor Lahiffe?

—Puede llamarme Nino… Si gusta. – quiso retractarse al ver su rostro impávido. —Eh, sí, estoy sólo por hoy. Mi novia pasó el fin de semana fuera. – observó un poco de decepción al decirle.

—¿Vive con su pareja? – él asintió. —Ya veo. – suspiró. —¿Pero ella no vendrá pronto, cierto?

—No lo creo. – y es que cuando Alya se quedaba en casa de sus suegros solía dormir hasta tarde.

—Bien. – se enderezó en el asiento y cruzó los brazos. —Señor… Nino. – una parte de él se alegró que le llamara por su nombre de pila. —Esta es una conversación confidencial. No se trata de ninguna clase de broma, se lo aseguro. – le creía, Gabriel Agreste no era ese tipo de persona. —Quiero que me acompañe por el día de hoy a la mansión Agreste. – miró a su guardaespaldas, él se levantó y echó un vistazo a la casa de forma rápida, Nino los miró ligeramente perturbado.

—¿Está todo bien? – les miró con desconfianza.

—Disculpa, es que es en verdad importante que estemos solo.

—Ok. – retrocedió un poco en su asiento. —Esto empieza a ponerse extraño.

—Relájese, joven Nino, no es nada malo. – Gabriel suspiró. —Le dije que esto era acerca de Adrien.

—Sí. – Nino cambió su postura inmediatamente. —¿Acaso sabe algo sobre…? O quizás… Quizás esté interesado en hacer alguna clase de tributo en su… memoria. – le era complicado hablar de esto. Más que nada porque la resignación de su inminente muerte le producía malestar.

—Está vivo. – de pronto sólo el reloj cucú se escuchó en toda la casa. Nino se quedó sin respiración por varios segundos. —¿Está bien?

—¿Qué… qué acaba de decir? – su mirada reflejó un duelo entre la verdad y la mentira.

—Adrien está vivo. – reafirmó. —Está aquí, en Paris. – Nino se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar gritar de la emoción, Gabriel se llevó un dedo en señal de guardar silencio.

—¿Esto… esto es…? – El patriarca Agreste se conmovió al verlo retener las lágrimas. —¿Es en serio?

—Sí. – Nino se apresuró sobre Gabriel y le abrazó con efusividad. Gorila se levantó pero Agreste le detuvo a tiempo, dejó que terminara de mostrarle su aprecio. Nino se separó apenado, pero no arrepentido.

—¡Es fabuloso! ¡No puedo… no puedo creerlo! – se sostuvo la cabeza y limpió unas pocas lágrimas. —¡Es lo más… es lo más increíble que me han dicho hasta ahora! – su mirada se reencontró con la del padre de su amigo, él sonreía. —¿Puedo verlo? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Él querrá verme? – no sabía que pensar, toda la emoción de años le golpeaba de la nada.

—Sí, puede verlo y sé que Adrien estará feliz si lo visita.

—¡Cielos! – su sonrisa se amplió, Nino era inmensamente feliz.

—Pero hay algo que tiene que saber, señor Lahiffe. – la seriedad volvía a la habitación, Nino se petrificó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo malo?

—Necesitará estar sentado. – lo hizo en automático. —Adrien no… No es el mismo de antes. – su felicidad se transformó en angustia. Una bola de hierro ardiente le cayó sobre el estómago al escucharlo.

—¿Le pasó algo? – deseaba que todo estuviera bien con todas sus fuerzas.

—Es una larga historia. – la tetera sonó por el vapor. —Tal vez necesitemos algunas tazas de té. – Gabriel volvía a sonreír, eso ayudó a Nino a relajarse.

—Serviré el té. – corrió a la cocina, la emoción estaba a flor de piel.

…

Las rejas de la mansión Agreste saludaron a Nino después de tantos años de ausencia. Le pareció haber sido ayer la última vez que las vio. Todo estaba tal y como recordaba.

—Necesito recordarle que esto es totalmente secreto. – Gabriel estaba sentado a su lado en el auto. —Cualquier palabra que dé incidíos de la presencia de mi hijo en Paris podría ser mal vista.

—Lo entiendo, señor Agreste. – le había parecido como si le contara un título digno de ciencia ficción, pero creía en la palabra de Gabriel. Había escuchado el dicho que decía que muchas veces la ficción supera a la realidad y esto no era la excepción.

Estaba profundamente nervioso. No sabía cuántas veces había pasado sus manos por su ropa para secar el sudor. Al entrar a la casa no le pareció que hubiese cambiado mucho. Nathalie le saludó cordial y él se inclinó para darle la mano casi como una reverencia japonesa. Gabriel estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo.

—Por aquí. – le condujo por las escaleras. A cada paso sus recuerdos asaltaban con mayor intensidad. Las puertas de la habitación de Adrien le saludaron y tomó aire varias veces antes de mirar a Gabriel. —Intenta actuar tranquilo, sin movimientos bruscos por favor. – no podía arriesgarse a que Adrien actuara repentinamente agresivo si consideraba la brusquedad como una amenaza. Era una precaución exagerada, pero no quería ningún altercado.

Gabriel abrió la puerta lentamente. Era cerca del mediodía y la luz del sol estaba radiante. Adrien estaba de pie viendo por la ventana. Una imagen tan habitual que ya nadie se preocupaba por esa costumbre que el joven había tomado. Se veía un poco tenso así que Gabriel entró primero y se puso frente a Nino.

—¿Adrien?

—¿Sí, padre? – no se volteó.

—Tienes visitas. – se hizo a un lado, Nino quedó a la vista.

Adrien se volteó lentamente. Su imagen asemejaba a la de un héroe griego, ese fue el pensamiento de su amigo al verlo. Los ojos trigueños de Nino se entrelazaron con los verdes de Adrien. No había ninguna señal de hostilidad, todo lo contrario.

—¿Adrien? – su voz había cambiado mucho, pensó Agreste cuando le dirigió la palabra. Nino había madurado. Ahora estaban casi a la misma altura, siendo él ligeramente más alto. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo de cuando eran adolescentes, sobresaliendo en una melena corta pero vistosa. Estaba usando gafas, pero era más juveniles y con mayor estilo. Una barba al ras sobresalía de su rostro, sin bigote. Su ropa también era diferente, un poco más estilizada y casual. Seguramente algo ni muy formal, pero tampoco desaliñado.

—Nino… - susurró el rubio en respuesta. Nino captó en seguida lo mucho que había crecido su amigo. Él seguía viéndolo como el jovenzuelo que solía ser entonces, no como el imponente hombre que se alzaba.

—¡Adrien! – ignorando todos los consejos que Gabriel le había dado, Nino corrió abriendo los brazos para tomar a Adrien en un abrazo escandaloso. —¡Adrien! – volvía a gritarle en el oído. Adrien se había quedado muy quieto y se endureció cuando sintió los brazos del muchacho a su alrededor, más tras unos segundos aflojó su porte y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

—Hola, Nino. – habló en voz baja. El Dj se apartó y limpió sus lágrimas, había llorado sin pretenderlo y ello conmovió a Adrien, quien también sintió la punzada entrante de sus lagrimales.

—Por Dios… - exclamó él, sin aliento. —Mírate, eres todo un hombre. – contuvo otro grito.

—Tú también has crecido. – Adrien amplió más su sonrisa, estaba verdaderamente feliz, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando Gabriel los dejó solos.

—¿Dónde habías estado, viejo? – estiró su puño hasta él. Adrien recordó el saludo y lo unió. —Vaya… esto es nostálgico. – hipó ligeramente.

—Casi lo olvidaba. – Adrien estaba siendo neutral.

—Me hiciste mucha falta, amigo. – Nino volvía abrazarlo, esta vez Adrien respondió.

—Y tú a mí. – no pudo más con el llanto, lentamente las gotitas empaparon su cara.

—¡Oh, vamos… no llores! – Nino ya estaba llorando, pero intentó hacerse el fuerte. —O me vas a hacer llorar.

—Pero si ya estás llorando. – Adrien se rio mientras limpiaba su cara.

—¡Claro que no! – era mentira, tenía la cara congestionada. Los dos se echaron a reír y Nino pasó su brazo por detrás del cuello de Adrien. —Te eché mucho de menos.

—También yo. – Adrien le sonrió de lado. —¿Nos sentamos? – le señaló el sofá, Nino asintió y fueron allí. Los dos guardaron silencio, se notaron nerviosos.

—¿Cómo estás? – preguntó atropelladamente el músico.

—Estoy bien. He estado peor.- Adrien soltó una carcajada ligera e irónica. Nino tampoco sabía muchos detalles sobre el secuestro de Adrien, sólo cosas como que había sufrido un gran trauma le habían herido de gravedad. Al recordar la conversación con Gabriel Agreste su corazón se hacía pequeño de golpe. Adrien notó su incomodidad.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar, Nino?

—Estoy bien así, viejo, gracias. – él le sonrió decidió cambiar su semblante. —Dime… ¿Qué…? – se detuvo inmediatamente iba a preguntarle sobre qué le había pasado, así que cambio el tema. —¿Qué haces para entretenerte aquí? – había esquivado esa bala.

—No puedo salir, estoy en rehabilitación. – Adrien suspiró y se dejó caer en el respaldo del sofá. —Hago muchas cosas, a veces juego cartas con papá, otras compito con Gorila, Nathalie me enseña a ser esculturas de papel maché.

—Esas cosas suenan a pasatiempos de ancianos, sin ofender. – Adrien sonrió ante la elocuencia de su amigo, el viejo Nino seguía ahí, sin importar cuanto cambiara.

—Sí, un poco.

—¿Quieres jugar videojuegos? – sabía que Adrien tenía una extensa colección.

—Umm… - el rubio miró la estantería. —Tengo años que no los juego.

—¿De veras? Oh, eso quiere decir que tal vez ya pueda ganarte.

—¿Tú crees? – las sonrisas volvían a sus rostros.

—¡Veámoslo!

—Trato hecho. – Adrien se levantó y fue por la consola. Juego tras juego fueron acabándolos todos y pasaron un rato agradable. Gabriel entró para ofrecerles un tentempié y ellos hicieron una pausa para comer. Estaban platicando de cómo Adrien había sido capaz de ganarte muchas veces seguidas a Nino a pesar de no recordar mucho sobre los patrones. No era difícil a decir verdad.

—¿Quieres más? – le ofreció la jarra con té helado y él asintió. Adrien tomó la manija y sirvió. Nino quedó hipnotizado por las cicatrices de los brazos de Adrien, el rubio se dio cuenta. —Son llamativas, verdad.

—¿Eh? – Nino respingó.

—Las marcas. – había estado usando una camiseta de mangas largas que había recorrido conforme jugaban para tener más movilidad. Ahora ya no era un secreto así que Adrien le mostró hasta donde pudo remangarse.

—¡No, yo…! No quise… Adrien no creas que yo…

—Está bien. – le sonrió con una mueca triste. —Ya no me avergüenzan. El Doctor Fu me ha dicho que son muestras de valentía. Algo así como medallas de guerra.

—Son muchas. – admitió. Lo eran, Adrien tenía arañones, mordidas y cortes mayores. Habiendo luchado tantos años sin parar contra hombres y mujeres que usaban uñas y dientes para agredir no le sorprendía. Aun así la gran mayoría ya estaban exiguas, sólo algunas como ciertas mordidas perfilaban más visibles.

—Lo son.

—¿Puedo preguntar… cómo te las hiciste?

—Para serte honesto… No recuerdo muy bien. Incluso hay algunas que no sabía que tenía. – admitió Adrien.

—¿Tuviste… que luchar contra una animal salvaje o algo? – no sabía si podía ser tan curioso, pero no creía tener la fuerza para evitarlo. Adrien guardó silencio por vario segundos, como si pensara mucho la pregunta. —¿Adrien? – él le volteó a ver, aún sin hablar. —¿Dije algo malo?

—No. – suspiró. —Sí, tuve que luchar… Muchas veces. – tapó su piel. —No es agradable de recordar.

—Lo siento. – se apresuró Nino. —En verdad lo lamento, no quería incomodarte. Idiota, soy un idiota. – rezongó Lahiffe, pero Adrien le sonrió para animarlo.

—No digas eso. Es normal que me lo preguntes… Pero a decir verdad, no sé si pueda contártelo, no hoy.

—¡No tienes que hacerlo!

—Quiero hacerlo. – le miró con seriedad, Nino apreció una fortaleza plasmada a pulso en su mirada. —Pero tal vez no ahora.

—Respetaré tus decisiones, amigo.

—Gracias, Nino. – Adrien sonrió, había estado muy serio. —¿Por qué no me cuentas mejor sobre los demás?

—¿Quieres saber qué pasó con nuestros compañeros?

—Sí, tengo curiosidad. ¿Por cierto, tú que haces?

—¡Soy Dj, hermano!

—¡¿En serio?! – le mostró auténtica emoción.

—Sí. Estudié música por las tardes mientras hacía mi carrera. Me convertí en un ingeniero acústico y músico al mismo tiempo. – alzó su pulgar.

—¡Es impresionante!

—Fue mucho esfuerzo, pero lo conseguí.

—¡Me encantaría escucharte!

—¡La próxima vez puedo traer mi computadora y enseñarte algunas de mis composiciones!

—¡Sí, por favor! – estaban elevando la voz de la emoción. —¿Y los demás?

—Pues… ¿Recuerdas a Alya?

—Por supuesto.

—Es mi novia.

—¡¿Qué?! – Adrien estaba asombrado y muy feliz.

—Y eso no es todo, Bro. Vamos a casarnos.

—¡No puede ser! – exclamó contento. —¡¿Pediste su mano?!

—Aún no. – admitió apenado. —Pero pronto… - se rio. —Primero nos fuimos a vivir juntos y estoy pensando en cómo proponérselo, tal vez una cena romántica o un baile.

—Sea lo que sea Alya estará encantada. ¿Ella a qué se dedica?

—Es periodista, trabaja para el noticiero principal de Paris.

—Me alegro mucho por ella. No he visto la televisión, pero creo que ahora le daré un vistazo de vez en cuando.

—Ella hace reportajes especiales, se ha esforzado mucho y creo que tiene un acenso pendiente.

—¿Qué me dices de los demás? ¿Sabes algo sobre Chloé? – Nino arrugó el entrecejo como si lo pensara.

—Chloé se mudó a Inglaterra hace unos años. Es organizadora de eventos de toda clase. No recuerdo qué estudió, pero es muy buena en lo que hace. Además de que dicen que se encargará de administrar el hotel de su padre una vez que él se retire.

—Wow, me sorprende mucho de Cholé, siempre fue algo… Perezosa en la escuela.

—Cambió mucho, te lo puedo asegurar. Hasta podría decirse que es mi amiga. – Nino rio y Adrien le siguió.

—Tengo que verlo para creerlo.

—Tal vez después. – ambos se encogieron de hombros. —¿Recuerdas a Ivan y Mylene? – asintió. —Ellos se casaron el año pasado, fue una boda hermosa.

—Qué emocionante… - ambos continuaron hablando de sus compañeros por mucho tiempo. Adrien se maravilló por lo mucho que habían cambiado, por los caminos tan interesantes que siguieron, así como las ansias de verlos algún día se sembraban en su interior.

Pero hubo algo que se percató. Alguien muy importante que Nino pasó por alto.

—¿Y Marinette? – mencionar su nombre le encogía el corazón. Sabía de antemano su destino, pero… No pudo evitar preguntar por ella. Nino por su parte perdió la sonrisa y los ánimos.

A pesar de todo su esfuerzo en no pensar en ella Adrien continuaba añorándola. Su corazón entendía el precio tan grande que su compañera había pagado por él y por eso mismo no conseguía cerrar esa herida. Un impulso anhelante y un tanto cínico le incitaba a penar por ella.

—Ella… - Nino se vio inseguro, Adrien sabía lo que diría, pero lo dejó terminar. —No sé si sea bueno que hablemos de ella, Adrien.

—¿Por qué no? – no inmutó sus facciones, sólo mostró su inconformidad.

—Es delicado.

—Soy fuerte. –Nino creyó totalmente su respuesta.

—Pasó hace cinco años. – respiró hondo. —Ella salió de viaje a China. Sus padres le dieron el dinero suficiente para que se quedara dos semanas en la casa de sus tíos. Pero… Algo salió mal.

—¿Salió mal? – se tensó, entrelazó sus dedos y comenzó a apretarlos, no se daba cuenta que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

—Adrien… Marinette desapareció. – dolía enormemente, más al saber el por qué. —Alya me contó que durante una tormenta en la que sus tíos quedaron al otro lado de un río desbordado ella se quedó sola en la granja. Cuando sus familiares arribaron a la casa todo estaba en pésimas condiciones. Encontraron daños en las puertas y ventanas, sangre y objetos varios, como si hubiesen… matado a alguien. – Adrien recordó ese momento. Marinette había usado toallas y el botiquín para atenderlo a él. Luego, cuando el Sabueso entró a la fuerza hubo una pelea que irremediablemente causó daños. —Todos concluyeron que se trataba de un asalto y posible rapto. La sangre que encontraron y algunas muestras de cabello en la casa no eran de ella. – hizo una pausa para tragar saliva. — Jamás supieron su paradero, nunca pidieron un rescate ni tampoco entregaron nada. Marinette simplemente… - suspiró. —Fue como si la tierra se la tragara. – Adrien apretó la mandíbula.

No, la tierra no se la había comido. Marinette se involucró en un desafortunado evento que terminó por desatar una serie de acontecimientos aún peores. No podía decirle a Nino la verdad, sólo recordarla en silencio.

—¿Adrien? ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto rojo de repente. – no fue consciente de su furia hasta que Nino la hizo evidente. Se admiró que no se descontrolara, agradeció internamente la terapia.

—Siento mucho lo de Marinette. – dijo de repente.

—Todos lo sentimos. – Nino había perdido el apetito.

—¿Sus padres no la buscaron?

—Claro que sí, pero jamás se encontró nada. Todos aquí esperábamos lo mejor pero… Creo que terminamos por perder la esperanza.

—¿Cómo conmigo? – había sido un golpe bajo. Nino se espantó ante sus palabras.

—¿Piensas eso?

—¿No fue así?

—No sé qué decir. – claro que era así. Todos coincidían en que Adrien Agreste era alimento para gusanos. Unos más temprano que otros, pero eso fue la creencia popular.

—No digas nada más. – se levantó, necesitaba aire fresco.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Necesito una ducha. – eso le ayudaría a pensar.

—¿Lo arruiné? – Nino le siguió. —¿Adrien, acaso dije algo malo?

—No. – se volteó a verlo. —Fuiste honesto conmigo, aprecio mucho eso.

—¿Qué pasa? De pronto estás muy irritado.

—Creo… Creo que necesito espacio.

—Oh, entiendo. – Nino dio dos pasos hacia atrás. —Por favor, Adrien si dije…

—No, Nino. – se apresuró a decir. Se le acercó y posó ambas manos sobre sus hombros. —Tu visita me ha hecho sentir muy feliz. Es sólo que ahora necesito tiempo para pensar, discúlpame.

—Está bien. – Nino caminó hacia la puerta. —¿Podré verte otro día?

—Por supuesto que sí. – Adrien le sonrió para tranquilizarlo y funcionó.

Nino partió de la casa de los Agreste con una fatiga inusual. Era normal, contando todo el nerviosismo acumulado. Ahora sólo deseaba dormir por horas y tomar igualmente una larga ducha, mas cuando abrió la puerta una Alya muy enojada le recibió.

—¿En dónde has estado todo el día? – dijo una vez que cerró la puerta.

—Tuve que ir con el señor Fleury, quería ver unas cosillas y el tiempo pasó volando. – no era su mejor mentira, pero Alya la creyó.

—Pudiste haber mandado un mensaje.

—Perdóname, nena. – le dio un beso en la mejilla. —Prometo que a la próxima lo haré.

—Está bien. – Alya respiró más tranquila.

—¿Tú en donde estuviste?

—En la oficina.

—¿No descansas los fines de semana? ¿En dónde dormiste?

—No y con mis padres. Necesito que veas algo… - su mirada cambió a una llena de determinación justo como cuando tenía una gran historia por contar.

—¿Es un chisme?

—¡No, es algo mucho más grande que eso! – lo tomó de la muñeca y lo atajo hasta la computadora. —Tienes que ver este video. Sólo sé discreto es sumamente confidencial.

—¿Confidencial? – Había escuchado mucho esa palabra.

—Lo recuperé de un archivo que llegó de un anónimo. La televisora pensó en mostrarlo en exclusiva pero… No lo creerás. – estaba buscando el archivo en la máquina. —El gobierno de China mandó un mensaje urgente al primer ministro de Francia, le exigía que bajo ninguna circunstancia transmitiera ese video. Al parecer alguien lo había filtrado. Es del año pasado y sólo tienen especulaciones sobre éste, pero yo, por supuesto no podía estar sin verlo y… ¡Cielos, Nino, no podrás creerlo!

—¡Alya me mata el suspenso!

—Tan sólo míralo. – puso a reproducir y los ojos de Nino se abrieron casi como si sus ojos fuesen a salirse de sus cuentas.

—" _Este es un mensaje para la comunidad mundial…"_

…

 _Secreto: Lo que cuidadosamente se reserva y oculta._

 **Continuará…**

 **Nino es una muestra de que Adrien empieza a ver más allá de su casa e interactua con el mundo exterior, cayendo en cuanta de algo crucial y que sip, tiene que ver con Marinette.**

 **El capítulo 18, ¿Qué creen? Ya está en producción y ese, déjenme decirles que será muy emocional. Esperenlo con ansias.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	18. Azul

**Este capítulo contiene muchas emociones y realmente espero que les guste. Veremos muchas cosas interesantes y, bueno, desde ahora se los diré, tendrán que ver con Mari.**

 **Espero les guste:**

* * *

 **-18-**

 **Azul.**

* * *

Algo malo había pasado. Adrien estaba de un pésimo humor y Gabriel se sentía desesperado. Desde la visita de Nino estaba muy desanimado. Dormía mucho, incluso volvía a ver por la ventana como si la vida se le fuera en ello. En varias ocasiones le invitó a hacer algo pero él negó con voz melancólica.

Inseguro llamó varias veces al doctor Fu y éste, para su sorpresa le dijo que no podría ver a Adrien al menos en los siguientes tres días. Exigió saber el porqué de ese abandono momentáneo, pero Fu explicó que era algo clasificado y no podía decírselo.

Resignado, Gabriel intentó acercársele, pero Adrien jamás dijo nada relevante. Sólo negaba sentirse enfermo y que necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

—¿Dijo algo que te molestó? – lucía enfadado y Adrien temía que Gabriel tomara represalias contra su mejor amigo.

—No, padre, Nino fue muy amable. No quiero que te enojes con él, es un buen amigo.

—¿Entonces qué sucedió?, ¿Por qué estás tan triste? – no quería verlo deprimido, sino todos en la casa tendrían el mismo estado y representaba una especia de retroceso.

—De verdad que no quiero hablar de eso ahora. – no quería que su padre se asustara o recriminara. Nino le había hecho pensar en algo que hasta el momento se empeñó en ignorar.

La absoluta realidad.

Todos se resignaban tarde o temprano. Lo peor del caso es que no tenía la facultad de hablar abiertamente sobre los sucesos de una década. Sin mencionar los de Marinette. Desde que el doctor Huin le había dicho que los resultados de su búsqueda habían sido malos, él se resignó. Desde ese punto de vista, no era muy diferente al resto de las personas en Paris.

Los habían olvidado. Habían perdido la esperanza de encontrarlos. Habían deseado que estuvieran vivos, pero nada más. Tal vez los únicos que no se acostumbraban a sus ausencias eran los padres de ambos, pero fuera de ellos, ¿Existirían más personas que los recordaran? Quién sabe. Era una dura realidad y una que lo atajaba a él además.

Marinette. Aquel nombre le causaba un dolor incalculable en el pecho. La extrañaba sobremanera y añoraba su mirada. Lo cierto es que no podía superar su muerte. Se había esforzado mucho en ignorar ese dato. Intentó salir adelante pensando en él solamente. Pero por un demonio que seguía siéndole fiel a su memoria.

Ella era el motivo por el cual miraba la ventana todo el día hasta el atardecer. El cielo azul y claro le recordaba a sus ojos. Estar en Paris sólo aumentaba sus emociones. Cuando veía a lo lejos el rio Sena y las calles concurridas de ciudadanos que iban de aquí para allá en sus vidas cotidianas, reflexionaba sobre cómo Marinette debió andar esas mismas calles. Cómo ella tuvo la suerte de crecer hasta su adultez rodeada de amigos y familia que la amaban y que ahora lloraban su pérdida.

Recordaba la juventud escolar y su amistad. Nunca reconoció a Marinette más allá de una amiga y compañera de clases. Se había equivocado bastante con ella. Cierto era que nunca le confesó abiertamente sus sentimientos, pero Adrien ahora era capaz de verlos a través de sus recuerdos. Marinette gustaba de él, lo quería con sinceridad y supo hallar esas emociones cuando fueron encerrados juntos.

Adrien la apreciaba mucho. Puede que su encarcelamiento le ayudase de darse cuenta de su cariño por ella, pero no fue hasta que se reencontraron que la relación evolucionó. Se conocieron profundamente. Sí, tal vez la mayor parte del tiempo que se veían no estaban conscientes de ellos mismos, pero había algo entre ellos. Una dependencia que iba más allá de las ideas locas de Xiao. Era un verdadero sentimiento que conseguía crecer en sus corazones.

Adrien pensó mucho en ella cuando Xiao le engañó y le hizo creer que la había estrangulado. Entonces tenía la mente un poco más despejada. Su luto le hizo reconocer que la quería más de lo que pensaba. Marinette había aparecido como un faro en la oscuridad para recatarlo y no figurativamente. Tras su reencuentro supo que era su oportunidad de decirle que lo sentía y deseo en silencio que ella aún lo quisiera. Estaba tan roto que era posible que cambiara de opinión, mas Marinette le confesó que ella aún conservaba su corazón intacto.

El tiempo después de eso sólo los fortaleció como equipo y amigos. Nunca se lo dijeron a la cara, pero se querían más de lo que imaginaban. Quizá era la desesperación, puede que una forma de aferrarse a algo con tal de sobrevivir al infierno en la tierra. Pero no podían decir que era una mentira cada vez que se miraban a los ojos. Adrien amaba a la chica, la apreciaba como a un tesoro y ella le correspondía.

Qué curioso, sólo necesitaban conocerse mejor. Probablemente si no hubiesen sido capturados su relación se habría formalizado desde mucho antes. Aunque puede que él necesitara un empujoncito. De cualquier forma estaba consiente que el hubiera no era una posibilidad. No ahora.

Marinette murió en sus brazos una madrugada, mientras se veían el uno al otro en una efímera comunión. De haber sabido que ese sería su último momento con ella le hubiese dicho algo más. Le habría confesado lo muy enamorado que estaba de ella y lo mucho que deseaba que pudieran salir juntos de ese embrollo. Que quería hacerla feliz y que ella lo hiciera feliz a él. Que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Lastimosamente sólo pudo responder a su petición final como una afirmación conciliadora.

 _Pero tú eres valiente…_

Sí, Marinette era muy valiente. La mujer más valiente que había conocido en su corta vida. ¿Cómo era posible no reconocérselo? Marinette desmanteló una organización completa sólo con su fuerza de voluntad. Había dejado claro el poder de la mente sobre la adversidad. Xiao encontró en su amuleto de la suerte, su peor apuesta. Tenía que admitir que le sorprendió más de lo que le hubiese gustado.

La chica se había jugado la vida en negarse a matar a aquel hombre. Consiguió infiltrarse sin ayuda a la base y por si fuera poco realizar un motín que terminaría por romper el sistema desde dentro. De sólo recordarlo se le escapaba el aliento. Marinette había sido una auténtica heroína… Con mucha suerte además. Lástima que esa fortuna se acabara tan pronto.

Todo había pasado tan rápido en ese instante. Sólo escuchó el disparo y después la voz de Marinette. Cayó al suelo y al recuperar la compostura la encontró postrada contra los escritorios, sosteniéndose la herida mientras perdía fuerzas.

No había ni un solo día en el que no pensara en ese momento y en cómo habría sido si él hubiese recibido la bala. Marinette no temía a las armas de fuego, tampoco él. Cuando inició la revuelta en las instalaciones tenía un chaleco antibalas. Pero durante su pelea con el Sabueso lo perdió. Ese había sido un error grave que le costó la vida.

Las posibilidades iban y venían en su cabeza cada día, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión. No tenía caso. Marinette estaba muerte y no podía hacer nada, excepto llorar su pérdida.

Por eso la visita de Nino le había afectado tanto. Se dio cuenta de lo cruel que era la realidad. De lo desalmado que puede llegar a ser el mundo con los héroes caídos. Era demasiado para él… Por eso la tristeza le invadía, por eso es que deseaba estar solo. ¿De qué servía ser fuerte si no había nada por qué luchar? ¿De qué servía sentirse bien si su vida había sido pagada por otra? Cuando veía a su padre sonreír, se preguntaba en lo triste que debía ser la vida en la casa de los Dupain-Cheng. Tom y Sabine siempre fueron personas alegres y amables… Cómo tendrían que haber sufrido la partida de su hija.

Todo por su culpa. ¿Por qué no huyó de la granja cuando tuvo la oportunidad? ¿Por qué no resistió y se fue a otro sitio? ¿Por qué pensó que ella podía ser su esperanza cuando resultó ser lo contrario y terminó por arruinarla? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! Eso se preguntaba día y noche sin encontrar otra respuesta más que… Porque así fue.

—Hola Adrien. – saludó Fu. Habían pasado tres días desde su último encuentro. La mirada melancólica de Adrien removió a Fu, quien se acercó lentamente hasta el chico. —Pido disculpas por no haber podido venir. Tuve una emergencia y debí tomar más tiempo del que pensé. Lo siento mucho Adrien.

—No importa. – el muchacho, quien había estado viendo por la ventana se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo te fue con Nino Lahiffe? ¿Cómo te sentiste?

—Bien, supongo.- suspiró.

—Estás triste, ¿Sucedió algo malo?

—No. – suspiró al término de su respuesta. No estaba siendo agresivo, eso era bueno.

—Sin embargo has estado muy deprimido desde entonces. ¿Seguro que no pasó nada entre ustedes dos?

—Nino sigue siendo mi mejor amigo. – confirmó volteándose a Fu. —Jamás podría molestarme con él.

—Ven, siéntate conmigo. Hablemos. – le pidió con ternura, el rostro de Fu era tan paternal que le entregaba confianza, así que Adrien se acercó con cuidado. —¿Por qué estás triste?

—Todos se resignaron. – soltó al fin, tras unos segundos de pensamientos propios.

—¿Se resignaron? ¿A qué?

—Pensaban que… yo estaba muerto.

—¿Nino te lo dijo? – él se mostró apenado, pero Adrien negó con la cabeza.

—No.

—¿Lo insinuó?

—No… No precisamente.

—¿Entonces?

—Es complicado. – se levantó frustrado de su asiento, caminando hacia la ventana otra vez.

—¿Por qué es complicado?

—Nada es como me gustaría. – exclamó pareciendo que retenía algo en su garganta. —Todos son felices. Tienen carreras, amigos… Incluso familias.

—Tú también tienes eso.

—No es así. – gruñó, estaba molestándose pero eso era a base de su frustración. —Nino y Alya van a casarse, Ivan y Mylene ya formaron un hogar… Todos siguen adelante, no les importa más.

—Tú llegarás a tener esa vida, Adrien. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

—No, no es así. – colocó su manos sobre el marco de una ventana, presionándose.

—¿Por qué no habría de serlo? Eres un hombre libre ahora, puedes hacer lo que quieras, puedes ir y venir, recuperar tu vida. Incluso podrás formar una familia algún día.

—Imposible.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no es lo que quieres?

—Por supuesto que sí. Pero… - se abstuvo de continuar.

—¿Qué es lo que te detiene de ser feliz? – la pregunta caló en lo más profundo de su corazón. Adrien apretó los dedos contra el cristal.

—Estoy incompleto. – susurró.

—No estás incompleto, sólo herido. Recuerda que las heridas sanan.

—No esta. – Fu se desconcertó, en las semanas que llevaba conociendo a Adrien nunca le había dicho algo así, temió que estuviera experimentando una regresión.

—Por cada partícula de oscuridad existe una de luz. Tienes que encontrar el lado positivo a las cosas, hijo. La vida es así. No estás roto, sólo necesitas tiempo para recuperarte. Lo que perdiste será devuelto con el tiempo.

—No, no lo será… - unió su frente a la fría superficie de vidrio.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque ella no volverá. – toda perspectiva de Fu hacia Adrien cambió de repente.

—¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella?

—El motivo por el cual estoy vivo. – relajó sus músculos, se volteó para encarar a su psiquiatra. Tenía los ojos crispados, como si quisiera soltar en llanto. —Mi mayor inspiración. – Adrien cayó. Su cuerpo se asentó en el piso como si mil años de enfermedad azotaran en su organismo. Fu se levantó y caminó hacia él. Se sentó a su lado y le tomó de la mano, aquellas palabras le habían removido el corazón.

—¿Tu mayor inspiración?

—Marinette. – pronunciar su nombre era equivalente a sentir el golpe de una avalancha. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía sin decirlo con tanto ahínco? Hasta despertaba en él una nostalgia incalculable.

—¿Marinette? – Fu se mostró sorprendido.

—Mi mejor amiga… Y la persona a quien más quise. – no podía alzar el rostro, su cuerpo se sumergió en un luto inaudito.

—¿Murió?

—Xiao la asesinó.

—¿Xiao? –un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. —¿Era también parte del proyecto MTR? – había leído los registros de los sujetos de prueba que le habían enviado, pero no había leído aquel nombre en ninguna parte.

—Marinette fue quien destruyó el proyecto. – la cara de Fu era un poema. —Ella usó su coraje para hacerle frente a Xiao. Nos liberó a todos y nos guio a una revolución. Fue gracias a ella que estoy vivo. – al elevar su rostro el dolor se transformó en un arma de doble filo de la cual Fu también fue afectado.

—No sabía nada de eso.

—Por alguna razón nadie lo sabía en el pabellón…- Adrien sollozó, pocas lágrimas se habían colado en sus ojos. —Huin me dijo que ella estaba muerta. Que no sobrevivió.

—¿Cómo lo supo y por qué crees que es así?

—No llegó con nosotros al hospital. – suspiró profundamente. —Tampoco estaba en prisión, probablemente su herida era más grave de lo que pensé.

—Cielos. – Fu se mostró horrorizado.

—Nos acorraló en la torre de comunicación. Marinette quería mandar un mensaje para conseguir ayuda. Xiao nos cazó y encontró. Mandó a Eustace por nosotros…

—¿Quién es Eustace?

—Ustedes lo conocen como 191SA. Ese es su código.

—Oh, ya veo.

—Pensamos que habíamos ganado pero no esperábamos que él llegara de pronto. Quiso matarme primero pero… No lo consiguió. Mari saltó para protegerme… - apretó los puños. —Yo intenté atacarlo pero me dio en la pierna. –pensar en Xiao le enfurecía. —Cuando iba a acertar el tiro final Eustace llegó de la nada. Xiao jamás lo esperó. Se volvió hacia él y le arrancó la garganta. El Sabueso era su mejor experimento, el más fuerte y leal… Pero lo que había creado terminó por destruirlo de la manera más justa posible.

Fu no dijo nada. De sólo imaginar lo que Adrien le contaba sentía que todo su interior se retorcía.

—No es del todo correcto que lo diga, pero eso fue justicia poética. – no pudo evitarlo, Fu era respetuoso en temas delicados, sobre todo los que respectaba a la muerte, pero este iba más allá de la clemencia. Reconocía cuando alguien merecía un castigo.

—Luego de su muerte Eustace desapareció. Me arrastré para estar con ella. – Adrien tensó su cuerpo al sollozar. —Marinette casi no podía hablar. Cuando los soldados llegaron estaba muy fría... Pensé que… Ella podría haber sobrevivido pero… – al fin podía llorarla con era debido. Contar ese momento era liberador y desgarrador al mismo tiempo.

—Ya veo. – Fu cambió su expresión, estaba muy pensativo.

—Es injusto, doctor. – resopló. —¿Por qué yo debí vivir y ella morir? ¿Por qué tuve que ser yo? Fue mi culpa desde el principio… Si yo no hubiese… Si no nos hubiésemos conocido ella no… - hipó y sintió que Fu le apretaba la mano.

—No digas eso, Adrien. No podemos controlar cómo pasan las cosas, simplemente vivir el momento. Es normal que sientas un poco de culpa, pero debes comprender que lo que pasa no es posible manejarlo a veces. – Adrien le miró atento. —En muchas ocasiones sólo nos queda vivir el momento y aceptar nuestro camino. Aprecia el sacrificio de Marinette. Ella también correspondía al cariño que sentías, decidió usar su cuerpo para darte una segunda oportunidad. Ese, mi muchacho, es el acto de amor más puro que existe.

—Mi vida no tiene sentido, no sin ella. - suspiró. —Hubiera preferido que fuera yo.

—No digas eso, hijo. – Fu alzó su barbilla para que pudiera verlo a la cara. —Tu vida es valiosa y estoy seguro que ella lo sabía. Te dio la opción de vivir para descubrir tu camino. Ella te entregó un precioso regalo.

—¿Sabe que es lo peor, doctor?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Yo también me resigne. – se limpió las lágrimas. —No soy diferente al resto de mis compañeros. No pude hacer nada por ayudarla, en lugar de ello le causé más penas, la convertí en una maquina sin autonomía sólo porque deseaba protegerla. ¿Acaso no lo ve? Marinette hubiese tenido una vida plena si no fuese por mí. Tuvo que darlo todo y yo en cambio… dejé que se desangrara en mis brazos.

—Todos hacen sacrificios hijo, algunos más difíciles que otros y no podemos justificar muchas veces los acto de los demás. Sólo aceptarlos.

—Pensé que podía protegerla.

—Hiciste tu mayor esfuerzo, no te sientas mal por ello. Ella debió saberlo, lo mucho que la querías y lo que intentaste hacer.

—Siempre me dijo que no permitiría que yo sufriera por ella. – sus ojos vibraron ante la declaración. —Quería que Marinette se salvara, que fuera libre, que viviera una vida feliz. Cuando nos encontramos en la granja de sus tíos y supe que era ella desee con toda mi alma que jamás tuviera que pasar por lo mismo que yo. – suspiró. —Pero fallé. Xiao nos descubrió y la tomó como su juguete. Usó a Marinette como una marioneta sin sentimientos y profanó su espíritu. Todo porque no fui capaz de luchar contra él, sólo porque era un monstruo amaestrado y temeroso.

—¿A qué te refieres con marioneta sin sentimiento?

—Xiao destruyó la mente de Marinette. La usó como un robot. Podía hacer que ella hiciera lo que quisiera con sólo ordenárselo. – respiró antes de continuar. Adrien estaba contándole todo lo que se guardó por meses en China. Confiaba en Fu y necesitaba desahogarse. —La hizo hacer toda clase de barbaridades sólo para sentirse satisfecho. Era su favorita.

—¿Ella no era zoántropo?

—No era como yo, si es a lo que se refiere. Marinette era un proyecto diferente.

—¿Cómo diferente?

—No entraba en un episodio maniático como los demás, su conversión iba desde perder todo libre albedrío y actuar en consecuencia de órdenes verbales. En pocas palabras…

—Un autómata. – complementó Fu.

—Sí. –Adrien asintió, ya se sentía mejor congestionado. —Xiao usaba a Marinette para ejecutar a las personas. Ella no respingaba como nosotros, simplemente obedecía.

—Intrigante.

—Aterrador. – objetó el muchacho. —Y después… vino aquello.

—¿Aquello?

—Nos unió en un equipo. Sólo nosotros tuvimos química suficiente para no matarnos mutuamente… O al menos ella a mí.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Intenté matar a Marinette muchas veces, creo.

—¿Lo dices en serio? – la mirada de Adrien apaciguó su incredulidad. —¿Pero cómo es que…? ¿No la amabas entonces? – Agreste se sintió agredido.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! – gruñó y Fu bajó la cabeza. —Pero… Al cambiar era más bestia que hombre. Xiao tenía una forma muy enferma de jugar con nuestras mentes. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo retorcido que era, tenía mucha inteligencia.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Sabía complementarnos, conocía nuestras habilidades y comandaba con entrega. –gruñó al darse cuenta que acababa de hablar bien de él. —Ese bastardo.

—Xiao Po era un hombre que tenía muchos problemas. El odio que poseía era mucho más que lo que lo imaginábamos. No justifico y ni admiro sus métodos, pues lo que les hizo es inexcusable. Mas entiendo que como científico, era muy inteligente.

—Estaba demente. –declaró Adrien tras pensarlo un rato. —Mato a tantos jóvenes por unos cuantos hombres. –recordar el pasado le atormentaba. —Éramos muchos. Pocos sobrevivimos.

—No conozco los detalles de su atrocidad, pero concuerdo con que fue espantoso.

—Me alegro que esté muerto.-escupió sintiendo alivio, poco, pero alivio al fin de cuentas.

—Respiremos, Adrien. –indicó Fu al verle molesto.

—Respirar no podrá apagar el rencor que le guardo.

—Él murió como castigo por sus crímenes.

—Estoy feliz que así sea.

—Intenta dejarlo… Retenerlo sólo lastimara tu ser.

—¿Insinúa que lo perdone? –Adrien frunció el ceño. —No es posible. Xiao me hirió más que nadie en el mundo. Me secuestró, usó y lastimó. –su cuerpo vibraba, el aura que contenía el chico se estaba empezando a rodear de hostilidad.

—No podrás sanar si retienes tanto odio.

—No estoy dispuesto a perdonarlo, doctor. No cuando me hizo tanto daño.

—Es comprensible, pero algún día tendrás que dejarlo ir. No podrás estar en paz sin sanar esa parte de ti.

—Intentó matarme. – elevó la voz con indignación. —Y por si fuera poco… consiguió herir de muerte a Marinette. –La ira se transformó en dolor cuando el rostro de Adrien cambió de uno funesto a devastado. —Espero que se queme… Que arda en lo más recóndito del infierno.

—¡Adrien! –Fu llamó su atención. El comentario llegó a molestarlo un poco. El muchacho dio un respingo. Pronto supo por qué Fu le había amonestado. Tenía el cuerpo encorvado, los dedos en puño, mostraba los dientes y estaba gruñendo. Su aspecto era parecido a las veces que cambiaba y se comportaba feroz.

Le tomó unos segundos componer su postura. Con parsimonia destensó su anatomía y soltó una bocanada de aliento. Dirigió su cuerpo al sofá y se sentó. Respiró y llevó ambas manos a su rostro. Un resoplido se ahogó entre su piel. De pronto lo único que se escuchaba en el cuarto eran sollozos amortiguados. Su cuerpo vibró entero, el impulso se había cada vez más fuerte.

—Déjalo salir, hijo. –Fu tocó su hombro. —Necesitas desahogarte. – Adrien gritó contra sus manos. Sus jadeos y gemidos se hicieron más fuertes. Lloró, lloró tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitieron.

Adrien Agreste no había llorado así en años, muchos para ser exactos. Toda su melancolía, frustración y dolor se combinaron en un carnaval de lágrimas. Era justo lo que había intentado evitar por 10 años. Dejó que los acontecimientos más dolorosos de su vida salieran de su sistema uno tras otro.

Todo lo que no pudo llorar por su secuestro, el dolor de ser apaleado, la muerte de sus compañeros de prueba, la muerte de Marinette… El tener que estar vivo. Todo se combinó en un torbellino de emociones entremezcladas para hacerlo exhalar tan grave como pudo.

Cuando hubo terminado y ya no quedaban quejidos sino respingos dados por su respiración sollozante, Fu pasó sobre su cabeza en una caricia paternal.

—Ya pasó… Verás que todo será para bien a partir de ahora. – susurró a su oído. Adrien asintió mientras miraba a las ventanas. Había un cielo despejado. Tan azul y majestuoso.

 _Como sus ojos…_

—Extraño sus ojos. – murmuró Adrien con una voz ronca. —Era de un azul hermoso, resplandeciente y claro. Como el cielo. – sonrió a medias. —Cuando ella sonreía era como ver un haz de luz… Pero sus ojos, podían hipnotizarme por horas. Había veces, cuando pasábamos tiempo juntos en la sala blanca, que me quedaba muy quieto, sin hacer ruido, sólo mirándola. Era como flotar. Cuando la veía sentía que era libre… Que nadie podía detenerme. Me inspiraba a ser mejor persona y por un instante… Ya no era una bestia, sólo un muchacho a los pies de un precioso cielo de primavera. – Adrien miró a Fu. —Eso es lo que más extraño. El cómo podía perderme en su encantadora mirada. No había nada más puro. – bajó la cabeza. —Es también mi último recuerdo de ella antes de… Ya sabe.

—Es un hermoso recuerdo, Adrien.

—Tengo miedo.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo?

—Que algún día olvide ese hermoso azul.

—No lo harás.-Fu le sonrió en apoyo. —No mientras mires al horizonte, hijo. – él también guio su visión a la ventana, por donde se mostraba el paisaje. —Que la plataforma celestial sea un recordatorio de su memoria. Piensa en ella aun cuando la noche surque el firmamento. Mírala en cada estrella y sonríe… Pues si sus ojos son el cielo, seguro ella estará mirándote.

—Gracias. –suspiró y sonrió. —Por todo.

—A ti, Adrien… Por compartirlo conmigo. – ambos ampliaron sus sonrisas y guardaron silencio. De pronto el cielo se veía como lo más increíble del mundo.

…

La mesa estaba muy callada. Sólo el sonido del reloj cucú marcaba que en efecto el tiempo estaba andando. Nino bebió un poco de agua y sorbió sin querer, Alya le lanzó una mirada desgustada y él sonrió para quitarle presión.

—Iré a la casa de los Dupain-Cheng. –soltó su novia de pronto logrando que Nino escupiera el agua de repente.

—¡¿Qué?! –le miró horrorizado.

—No puedo esconder esto por más tiempo. ¡Ellos deben verlo!

—¡De ninguna manera, Alya! –Nino se molestó con ella, había desesperación su voz.

—¡Nino! –ella respondió con la misma intensidad. —Me has pedido que juré no decir nada pero no quieres decirme el por qué. ¡Esto no se trata de ti y tu paranoia, se trata de lo que es justo y no!

—¡No tomes decisiones de esa clase tú sola! ¿Paranoia? ¡Yo no soy paranoico, nena!

—¡¿Y por qué estás gritando?!

—¡Tú empezaste a gritar! –elevó aún más la voz y al termino se cruzó de brazos y giró su cuerpo, como si estuviera indignado.

Cuando Alya lo reprodujo, las imágenes y su calidad atormentaron a Nino. Era evidente que ella debió verlo cientos de veces hasta aprendérselo de memoria, pero para él, quien acababa de salir de la mansión Agreste con la promesa solemne de no decir nada, el video era como una bofetada en la cara.

Era por demás perturbador. Una mujer desaliñada, salpicada de sangre, evidentemente herida, pedía ayuda contando una historia sin igual. El lugar en donde estaba tenía de fondo el sonido de alarmas, disparos y gritos a la lejanía. De pronto, cojeando, sangrando y gimiendo, entraba un hombre a lo que ella corría a ayudarle. Ambos se ponían a salvo y se miraban un rato, para que un hombre uniformado entrase hablando en un idioma que comprendían era chino. Hasta el momento el audio había sido en francés, extrañamente conveniente para ellos.

De pronto la situación se pone escalofriante cuando el hombre desenfunda un arma. Dispara sin premeditación y la chica que anteriormente pedía ayuda salta sobre el muchacho para protegerlo.

Ella se desmoronaba a causa de la herida, mientras que súbitamente un ruido atroz azotaba la cámara, el audio fue lo último en apagarse con la voz de aquella persona, la cual había vuelto a disparar y podían escucharse gritos a continuación. El video terminaba una vez que la computadora terminó de arruinarse.

Nino se había quedado helado. Claramente podía distinguir a Adrien, su aspecto no era muy diferente al actual, salvo la vestimenta y que las heridas ya estaban curadas, ¡Por Dios si hasta la chica lo había llamado por su nombre! Era la primera persona quien más llamaba su atención.

Portaba una especie de traje especial. Estaba vestida de negro y tenía un antifaz, algo que cubría su rostro en mayor medida. Quizás nunca se habría dado cuenta que todavía lo poseía. Por el aspecto de su físico un solo nombre se volcaba en su cabeza: Marinette Dupain-Cheng. ¡Era demasiado evidente! Pero una parte de él temía que simplemente la desesperación por creer en las coincidencias les jugara una mala pasada.

Alya no tardó en sacar conclusiones. Esa noche se acostaron tarde discutiendo sobre las probabilidades. Lo más aterrador fue cuando ella pensó en hacer pública la noticia. Nino le hizo prometer que no lo haría, al menos no ahora. Había una razón por la cual China pidió eliminar esa evidencia, así como tenía que existir un motivo por el cual Gabriel Agreste pidió repetidas veces que no dijera nada sobre el paradero de Adrien.

Incluso la mujer del video lo decía. Se trataba de un laboratorio que hacía experimentos con fines bélicos. ¡No estaban tratando sólo con secuestradores normales, esto era un asunto internacional! Lo peor de todo era la terquedad de su novia. Conocía a Alya perfectamente, sabía que terminaría cediendo a la tentación de indagar más sobre el asunto. Su única opción viable sería preguntarle a Adrien, pero tenía miedo de causar más problemas que soluciones.

Además de que estaba Alya molesta con él, pues claramente presentía que le escondía algo. De hecho y tras terminar de ver el archivo ella comenzó a soltar teorías, una más loca que la otra. No fue hasta que dijo algo peligrosamente coincidente que Nino se alteró. Discutieron y ella comenzó a interrogarlo sobre su respuesta a la defensiva.

Hizo hasta lo imposible por zanjar el tema. No obstante ella lo sacaba a flote otra vez. Estaba obsesionándose.

—Tengo que decirles, Nino. –la voz de la mujer sonó triste. Él la miró con miseria, sus manos estaban atadas.

—No es lo mejor, linda. Ni siquiera sabes si es realmente ella.

—¿Cómo no va a ser ella? – la pregunta le ofendió. —¿Cómo ese muchacho no podría ser Adrien Agreste? – Nino sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco.

—Sabes que podrían ser cualquiera. No sólo Adrien tenía ese nombre. – le dolía negarlo, pero quería defender su promesa a capa y espada.

—Tal vez sigue con vida. – Alya apretó los puños, apartó el plato de su cena. —Esta podría ser nuestra única pista.

—No está en tus manos, nena. –intentó consolarla, pero logró el efecto contrario.

—¡¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme creer eso?!

—Alya, por favor, estamos hablando de un asunto internacional… La probabilidad de que se trate de Marinette y Adrien es una en un millón. – Nino se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a ella. —Entiendo tu sentir, de veras que sí. Pero esto se está saliendo de control. –quiso abrazarle y Alya se apartó.

—¿Es que no extrañas a Adrien?

—Nena…

—Dime, Nino. ¿No era Adrien tu mejor amigo?

—¡Es mi mejor amigo! – aseveró inconscientemente.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué te resignas? ¿Por qué dejas de creer? – sintió un golpe directo al abdomen. Adrien le había acusado de lo mismo. Se había resignado a pensar en que él ya no regresaría porque que lo dio por muerto. Comenzaba a comprenderlo y también a su mujer. —Marinette es mi mejor amiga. Cuando ella se fue… Una parte de mí se hizo pedazos. – inevitablemente, comenzó a llorar. —No hay un solo día que no piense en ella, Nino. Siento que esto es en parte mi culpa.

—Oh, Alya…

—Yo le dije que aceptara ese viaje, que tomara el dinero y partiera sin mirar atrás. Siento que la empuje a un destino peor que la muerte.

—No, Alya, no digas eso. – esta vez ella aceptó sus brazos. Hipó contra su hombro, Nino resistió el impulso de acompañarle. También estaba sensible, sobre todo después de ver a Adrien hacía unos días.

—Se lo debo, Nino. La extraño demasiado…

—Yo también, amor. – le acarició la espalda. —Pero no siento que… Debas involucrarte, no por ahora. Por favor, dame más tiempo.

—¿Más tiempo? ¿Para qué necesitas más tiempo?

—Para pensar en que no es una locura. – en realidad lo quería para hablar con Adrien. Si ellos estaban involucrados entonces muy seguramente sabría la verdad. Después de todo tenían esa conversación pendiente.

—No es una locura… - reprochó aferrándose a la ropa de su novio.

—Está bien. – le dio un beso en la frente. —Creeré en ti… Pero por favor, no divulgues nada aún. Tengo miedo de que algo pueda pasarte, ¿Me lo prometes?

—Ya me habías hecho jurarlo.

—No está de más intentar otra vez. – Nino sonrió y Alya le siguió. —Por favor, Alya… Aguanta un poco más.

—Sé que me escondes algo.- recriminó mirándolo al rostro. Después suspiró y hundió su cara en su pecho. —Sea lo que sea, tienes que decírmelo tarde o temprano.

—Sólo si prometes ya no involucrarte.

—Eso es injusto.

—Son las reglas, nena. –Alya se enderezó para mirar a su novio, frunció el ceño y después los destensó.

—De acuerdo…

—Sabía que lo entenderías. – ambos se fundieron en un beso.

…

El doctor Fu no había regresado al día siguiente. Pero Adrien estaba más tranquilo. Gabriel al menos agradeció que lo que sea que hubiera hecho funcionara. Adrien descansaba en su habitación cuando le dejó, estaba recostado leyendo un libro de su viejo desván. Llegó a su oficina y Nathalie le pasó una llamada.

Era del doctor Fu.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, señor Agreste.

—Doctor, ¿Está todo bien? No ha podido venir de forma normal últimamente.

—He estado ocupado con otro paciente, lo siento mucho.

—¿Cómo ha visto a Adrien? Temo que pueda deprimirse de nuevo.

—Es por él que quería hablar con usted. Llegaré a su casa en unos minutos.

—Está bien. – colgó y ser puso nervioso. La última vez que Fu quiso hablar con él fue para pedirle que Nino Lahiffe vinera a ver a Adrien y el resultado no fue del todo favorable a su parecer.

Tras quince minutos, el médico ya se encontraba a las afueras. Los dos entraron a la oficina. El anciano le dedicó una sonrisa, pero Gabriel no fue capaz de regresarla.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? Dígamelo directamente.

—Quiero que Adrien salga de la mansión. – el ceño fruncido de Gabriel fue una negativa en mayúsculas, pero aun así continuó antes de que pudiera hablar. —Hay un lugar al que creo que necesita ir.

—¿A qué sitio? Sea lo que sea, puedo arreglar todo para que esa persona venga aquí.

—No es posible.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Adrien necesita salir de estas paredes. Lo hará tarde o temprano.

—¿Pero tiene que ser ahora?

—Admito que es un poco temprano, pero creo que será provechoso para él.

—¿Qué pasa si el lugar a donde planea llevarlo no le agrada? Estuvo muy cabizbajo los tres posteriores a la visita de ese chico.

—Hablé con él antier, creo que la cuestión es diferente.

—¿Cómo diferente?

—El joven Lahiffe no agredió a Adrien o algo. Fue más bien una cuestión interna, algo que necesitaba liberar. Establecimos una terapia para ello y pudo desahogarse.

—No me convence. – estaba mostrando hospitalidad. —¿Adrien lo sabe?

—Planeaba hablar con él después de usted. Hablé con las personas que van a recibirlo, ellos aceptaron.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y a donde quiere sacar exactamente?

—Calle Gotlib #12.

…

Adrien estaba recostado en su cama. El libro que estaba leyendo terminó por aburrirlo tras unos minutos. No podía concentrarse mucho a decir verdad. Se levantó y dirigió a la ventana. Ese sitio tras el cristal era como su santuario. Ver el cielo le tranquilizaba, más ahora.

Desde que Fu le animó a liberarse un gran peso había desaparecido de él. La furia estaba recudida hasta casi desaparecer. No sentía la necesidad de repasar en su cabeza las cosas en búsqueda de una solución. Simplemente se dejaba llevar. Vaya que le había hecho faltar sacarlo desde el pecho.

Mirar el firmamento ahora tenía otro significado. Su eterno azul de lapislázuli reconfortaba su inquieto corazón. No sentía el calor irritable del odio o la profunda desolación de la tristeza. Simplemente le arrullaba mientras pensaba con cariño en Marinette, su amiga, querida y compañera, a pesar de todo.

La puerta se abrió, era Gabriel y cuando Adrien se giró se sorprendió de verle sonreír.

—Hola, hijo. – le dedicó el mismo gesto.

—Hola, padre.

—¿Qué tal, Adrien? – Fu entró seguido de su padre.

—Hola, doctor.

—Disculpa que no viniera antes, había estado algo atareado.

—No se preocupe. – se les acercó. —¿Es hora de mi sesión?

—En realidad, venía por otra cosa. – Adrien le miró atento. —Vamos a salir de casa.

—¿Ahora? – Fu asintió. —¿A dónde?

—Es una sorpresa. ¿Te apetecería salir?

—¿Veremos a alguien? – él se mostró reacio, Fu asintió. —¿No es otro médico o sí? ¿Esto tiene que ver por lo que le dije?

—Nada malo, lo juro. – Fu se acercó lentamente a él. —No obstante, antes de que vayamos quiero que me prometas algo.

—¿Qué es?

—No quiero que actúes agresivamente. Esto es un paso muy importante Adrien. Si fuera de la casa te muestras antisocial no podré certificarte. Es tu primera prueba.

—Entiendo. – miró a su padre, él no dijo nada.

—¿Cuento contigo?

—Sí. – le dio la mano, él acababa de estirársela. —Aunque me gustaría saber a dónde voy.

—Siendo honesto, no puedo decírtelo, ya que mi contrato de confidencialidad me lo prohíbe, pero sí puedo asegurarte que no es nada malo. Incluso tu padre y sus asistentes podrán venir.

—¿Usted vendrá también?

—Sí, no me separaré de ti.

—De acuerdo. – Adrien respiró, ahora sólo le quedaba creer en él.

—Oh, un última cosa, Adrien. – agregó Fu, sonriendo.—Disfruta el cielo. – el chico frunció el ceño sin entender mucho a qué se refería, volteó a ver por la ventana, había nubes que comenzaban a tragarse el hermoso azul del horizonte.

Tras unos minutos, Adrien se vistió formal para salir. Gabriel, Nathalie y Gorila lucían nerviosos, mientras que Fu tenía una sonrisa pequeña en la cara. Cuando salieron de la mansión y Adrien sintió el fresco aire de lluvia se sintió cohibido. Miró a Fu, ¿Habría sabido que llovería ese día? Continuaba sonriendo, por lo que no podía estar seguro.

Subieron al auto con cuidado. Adrien sentía vértigo de estar encerrado en un lugar tan pequeño y que se moviera constantemente. Ya se había desacostumbrado a no viajar en automóvil. Miraba en todo momento por la ventana, ciertamente el ambiente comenzaba a nublarse y preocupado, miró a Fu, quien le tocó el hombro en señal de apoyo.

—Está nublado. – dijo de pronto, Fu no cambió su expresión.

—¿Tú crees? – vio por la ventana. —A mí me parece que es tan azul como siempre, es sólo que no lo has visto.- sonaba a una frase lírica, pero Adrien tuvo una corazonada que no supo identificar.

Al avanzar en el coche un aire de familiaridad rodeó las calles. Adrien dejó de ver los nubarrones para apreciar el rio Sena, a la lejanía la catedral de Notre Dame y por si fuera poco, cuando pasaron a un lado del colegio Françoise Dupont sintió que su respiración se aceleraba al igual que su corazón.

Salir a las calles de Paris conseguían llenarlo de tanta nostalgia y recuerdos vívidos. La forma en la que Adrien devoraba las calles y los edificios con la vista conmovió a Gabriel, quien soltó una mirada a Fu. El médico sólo sonrió.

—Llegamos. –dijo de la nada Fu cuando el auto se detuvo. Adrien miró a su padre y luego al psiquiatra. ¿A dónde habrían llegado? El viaje no fue tan largo. —Los señores nos estarán esperando, entremos por el negocio. – la familia Agreste obedeció sus órdenes. Se deslizaron fuera del vehículo y cuando Adrien miró la puerta con las iniciale su corazón dio un vuelco.

Reconocía la pastelería, los colores, las texturas y los olores. Había estado algunas veces durante su adolescencia en dicho lugar. Buscó los ojos de Fu nuevamente y él, tal y como lo había hecho en toda la tarde, le sonrió.

Entraron a la pastelería, Tom y Sabine estaban de pie junto a la caja. Gabriel no los reconoció, pero Adrien sí, quien les miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Mucho gusto. – Gabriel se apresuró a saludarlos. Los padres de Marinette le saludaron cordialmente. —Mi nombre es Gabriel Agreste, ¿Estamos en el lugar correcto? – la pregunto fue al aire, pero Tom contestó.

—Un gusto conocerlo, señor Agreste. Ella es mi esposa Sabine. Sí, están en el lugar correcto, el doctor Fu nos habló de ustedes. – tanto Nathalie como Gorila saludaron a la distancia. Tom dirigió su vista al doctor y después a Adrien, quien había ignorado olímpicamente a los adultos y miraba los anaqueles con absoluta devoción. —Estamos muy felices de volverte a ver, Adrien. – cuando mencionaron su nombre el rubio se volteó a verlo pero sin decir nada. —Nos sentimos honrados de tenerte con nosotros. – Sabine se unió.

—Déjame abrazarte. – la mujer lo tomó con cuidado, la tensión se disparó al ver a Adrien ausente, como si estuviera en alguna clase de nirvana. Cuando la mujer lo liberaron sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Reconoció los rasgos de la mujer y los de Tom.

—Estamos muy agradecidos con su hijo. – dijo de pronto Tom, le estaba hablando a Gabriel, pero Adrien sintió sospechosa esa frase. ¿Agradecido? ¿Con él? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué no se daban cuenta que por su culpa Marinette había…?

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué el doctor Fu ha decidido reunirnos? ¿A qué se refiere con que se sienten agradecidos? – se aventuró a preguntar Gabriel.

—Porque… - la conversación fue interrumpida cuando Adrien retrocedió y chocó con las vitrinas. Le voltearon a ver. —¿Estás bien, hijo? – preguntó Tom, alarmado. Mas Adrien no escuchó sus palabras. Miró a todos con los ojos crispados. Después se regresó a Fu, quien posó sus manos a la espalda y esbozó una sonrisa. Adrien no podía hablar, tenía la lengua congelada, no obstante pudo darle a entender a Fu su incertidumbre. La respuesta se volvió clara cuando él cabeceó de manera afirmativa.

Un pequeño gemido emergió de su garganta.

—¿Adrien? – Gabriel le llamó, estaba actuando raro para su gusto. Adrien miró a su padre y después a los Dupain. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante la impaciencia de su corazón. Volteó hacia una puerta, una que daba hacia la casa y no esperó más. Se echó a correr.

—¡Adrien! – escuchó el grito de su padre al fondo, pero no se detuvo. Subió las escaleras apresuradamente. Casi arranca la puerta de un tajo cuando la abrió desesperado. Miró la sala de estar, el comedor, no había nadie allí, así que su siguiente impulso fue dirigirse hacia las escaleras del ático. Encontró una escotilla al final y la abrió con premura. Se asomó y se encontró con una habitación.

Era rosa, tenía una cama, un escritorio, una silla, algunos maniquíes para diseño. Se adentró por completo y buscó con la vista pero no vio nada más que el decorado. Adrien avanzó lentamente por el recinto, ese sitio lucía deshabitado de alguna forma. Nada fuera de su lugar, todo organizado y limpio.

La repentina euforia de la que había sido víctima se derrumbó poco a poco cuando llegó hasta la cama y se sentó. Suspiró y colocó una mano contra el puente de su nariz, tocando cuidadosamente, intentando relajarse. Había actuado precipitadamente y siendo su mal educado con los padres de Marinette. Tal vez había malinterpretado el mensaje de Fu, quizás simplemente entendió algo que no era real.

Cerró los ojos decepcionado y respiró, sin embargo, una vez que apagó la luz de su visión y todo se quedó callado, escuchó el sonido ligero de pisadas en el techo. Adrien elevó la vista para ver una escotilla que daba al balcón. Su corazón se aceleró y actuó de forma autónoma. Se levantó y empujó la madera del pasaje.

 _Al parecer… no había malinterpretado nada._

Un cielo gris saludó su salida. Se trataba del viejo balcón de Marinette, un sitio que se podía ver a lo lejos, pero en el que nunca había estado. Aun así, no tuvo tiempo de explorar el sitio. Una vez que estuvo arriba se quedó muy quieto. Sólo su respiración era audible.

De pie, recargada contra el barandal, con absoluta calma, estaba Marinette. Su figura casi igual a como la recordaba, vestida con ropa casual y que le quedaba de maravilla. Tenía el cabello muy cortó, al ras de las orejas, pero debía reconocer que se veía bastante bien.

Adrien dio un paso, arrastrando los pies y el sonido llamó la atención de Marinette. Ella se volteó lentamente hasta estar de frente. Pudo ver como su expresión cambiaba de una melancólica a otra llena de asombro. Lo ojos azules, cuando cielos alboreados de primavera se toparon con sus verdes tan profundos como aguas de mar.

Sólo sus respiraciones eran audibles. Adrien caminó poco a poco y la mujer se separó del hierro para dar otro paso hacia él. No podían dar crédito a la realidad. Aquello debía ser un milagro, un magnifico y prodigioso milagro.

Marinette aceleró hasta llegar a él y viceversa. Sus brazos se entrelazaron y se unieron en un frágil abrazo. Adrien hipó al enterrar su nariz contra el hombro y cuello de ella. Por su parte la chica no fue capaz de decir nada más, tenía el rostro adentrado en su pecho. Su aroma seguía siendo el mismo. La tierna calidez de tenerla en sus brazos era indescriptible. Las lágrimas tibias de ambos bañaron la esencia del otro. Ni siquiera se percataron que pronto comenzaría a llover.

Cuando se separaron un poco y volvieron a verse a los ojos, Adrien acarició sus mejillas con delicadeza. Había soñado tantas veces con ella de todas las maneras posibles que temía se fuera a romper en medio de la nada y que todo resultara ser un sueño.

—¿Eres real? – dijo en un susurro. Marinette le sonrió a la par que una lágrima descendía por su rostro.

—¿Y tú? ¿No eres una ilusión?

—Te siento. – contestó él. —Pero no sé si estoy soñando de nuevo.

—Te he extrañado mucho. – confesó en voz baja, tan sólo un suspiro.

—Y yo… No tienes idea de cuánto. – él se agachó poco a poco y sus labios se toparon. Un beso dulce, esperanzador, verdadero y lleno de amor. Al separarse ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron mutuamente.

—Adrien… - lo llamó con ternura.

—Mi querida Marinette. – él se abrazó nuevamente a ella, temía que si la soltaba se esfumara en la nada. —Lo siento mucho.

—No, yo lo lamento. – posó su mejilla contra su hombro, Adrien le sacaba por una cabeza y poquito.

—No fui capaz de protegerte.

—Éramos un equipo, yo cuidaría de ti y tú de mí.

—Eras mi lady.

—Tú mi chaton. – sonrió contra su ropa. —No iba a permitir que murieras por mí.

—No soportaba pensar que te habías sacrificado por alguien tan miserable…

—Jamás serás eso. – volvieron a encontrarse. —Adrien, eras mi compañero, no podría perdonarme el dejarte, quería estar contigo, aún si no querías… Te amo mucho. – se sonrojó al decir esas palabras.

—Te amo, Marinette. – Adrien acarició su espalda y con su otra mano su mejilla. —No vuelvas a irte. No podría soportarlo de nuevo. Moriría por estar contigo.

—No digas eso. – contratacó con tristeza. —No vale la pena.

—Claro que lo vale. Con tal de ver esos hermosos ojos azules, sería capaz de ir y venir del mismo infierno. Pelearía por ti de nuevo… Prometo que no volveré a fracasar.

—Yo haría lo mismo, por ver esos singulares ojos verdes. – Marinette le acarició el rostro. —No vuelvas a irte, nunca…

—Jamás. – él le dio un beso cortó mientras sonreía contra sus labios. —Une tu vida a la mía. – Marinette aguardó un poco de aire ante la proposición. —No podría seguir viviendo sin estar a tu lado, no de nuevo. No ahora que te he encontrado.

—Me encantaría.

—Gracias Marinette. – Adrien sonrió, ya había dejado de llorar, pero sus parpados aún se sentían húmedos. La chica por el contrario aún tenía lágrimas.

—Gracias a ti, Adrien… Por volver a mí.

—Por ti, mi lady… Lo que sea. – contestó galante y de nuevo, se fundieron en un cálido beso, mientras el cielo dejaba caer sus primeras gotas de agua.

La ciudad del amor resplandecía esa tarde como nunca antes lo había hecho.

…

 _Azul: Dicho de un color semejante al del cielo sin nubes y el mar en un día soleado, y que ocupa el quinto lugar en el espectro luminoso._

 **Continuará…**

 **¡No tienen idea de lo cuanto que quería que llegara este momento! Si tienen la canción de In the Rain de esta serie escúchenla, creo que les ambientará muy bien la última parte xD. En fin, al fin nuestros protagonistas están reunidos. Los capítulos venideros estarán llenos de revelaciones, así que no pueden perdérselos. Así mismo, espero leer tus opiniones al respecto de este. ¿Qué me dicen?**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	19. Heroína

**Otro capítulo largo pero que era requerido. Hoy veremos lo que sucedió con Marinette. Espero les guste mucho, sí que con ustedes:**

* * *

 **-19-**

 **Heroína.**

* * *

Quizá el único sonido constante que podía identificar a la distancia era ese molesto pitido que ya de antemano conocía. En un sube y baja de emociones, Marinette concluyó confusamente que se hallaba en alguna clase de sala hospitalaria.

Había mucha luz, todo era blanco, así como también tenía frio. Un frio tan profundo que le calaba hasta los huesos. No podía moverse, lo intentó pero era inútil. Su cuerpo se hallaba petrificado en un doloroso arraigo. Se sentía perdida y débil, casi indefensa. Que sensación tan horrible, pensó, pues no podía mover ni un solo dedos, por más que lo intentara.

Respirar era fácil, pero cada vez que lo hacía sentía que una bocanada húmeda y helada le rellenaba los pulmones y luego se salía dejando un rastro terebrante. Esa sensación le causó estrés y su corazón reaccionó al unísono cuando el monitor mostró un aceleramiento de los latidos.

El pitido se hizo más fuerte y más molesto. Marinette parpadeó mientras con sus ojos seguía siluetas en blanco y azul, las cuales se movían de un lado a otro, asomándose hacia ella y después huyendo. ¿Sería acaso un sueño? Tal vez alguna especie de ilusión mental. No sería la primera vez que tuviera una alucinación hipnopómpica. Cómo deseaba poder hablar, pero sentía que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para eso.

Un haz de luz dio contra sus ojos, sus pupilas se contrajeron inmediatamente y le dolió hasta lo más profundo de la retina el experimentarlo. Poco a poco escuchó voces, no podía identificar lo que decían, tampoco escuchaba más que balbuceos amorfos. Tuvo miedo un momento al pensar que podría estarse volviendo loca de remate, algo que tampoco sería una novedad; sin embargo su desesperación se aclararía una vez que sintió que el aire que entraba a sus pulmones se volví menos denso, su corazón comenzaba a relajarse y sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz.

—… ¿…Bien? ¿Puede escucharme? – las palabras a su alrededor se aclararon. Marinette parpadeó sintiendo mojados sus ojos. La epifora no era por otra cosa que una gotas artificiales que una enfermera le había colocado.

—Tenemos respuesta positiva. – mencionó un médico.

—Logramos normalizar su tensión arterial y su frecuencia cardiaca. Cambian modo del ventilador artificial, hay movimientos torácicos voluntario, iniciamos retiro. – habló alguien al fondo.

—Tengan listo el carro de reanimación en caso de recaída. – un médico se acercó a su cama, era un tanto mayor y tenía el rostro contraído. —¿Cuál es su temperatura?

—35.5 grados, doctor. – dijo una enfermera.

—Apaguen el aire acondicionado, necesito que se encuentre sobre los 36°.

—Sí, doctor.

—Tomen muestras sanguíneas, las quiero central y periféricas, una gasometría arterial por favor y programen el electroencefalograma.

—Sí, señor. – alguien se le acercó y tomó un tubo que estaba cerca de su hombro. Extrajo sangre y después pinchó su brazo. No fue capaz de gruñir en defensa propia.

—Retiro de sonda endotraqueal, aplicamos sedantes. – mencionó otro médico, Marinette sintió una repentina sensación de mareo, todo se apagó por unos minutos y posteriormente logró recobrar la conciencia.

Para cuando estuvo despierta, se sentía todavía cansada, pero sin el doloroso proceso en sus vías respiratorias, así como más caliente. Incapaz de hablar como era debido sólo se limitó a ver alrededor con lo poco que sus ojos le permitían. En efecto, estaba en un hospital y alrededor suyo había cuatro personas, dos enfermeros y dos médicos.

—¿Puede oírme? Señorita, ¿Entiende lo que le digo? – Marinette fijó su vista en el hombre que estaba hablando. —Parpadee una vez para sí, dos para no. – Marinette parpadeó una vez. Él médico sonrió. —Creo que sí es capaz de entender. – las personas a su lado sonrieron entre ellas. —Mi nombre es Shan Tsuyu. Soy el médico encargado de la unidad de cuidados intensivos del hospital Dongdan, está a salvo con nosotros, por favor, relájese mientras nos encargamos de usted. – ella reflejó preocupación en sus ojos y gimió en un intento por hablar. —No se esfuerce, señorita. Sus cuerdas vocales están lastimadas a causa del tubo traqueal que le colocamos para que pudiera respirar, mejorará en unos días. Acaba de salir de un largo coma, así que le sugerimos no se exaspere.

¡¿Coma?! ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Su cerebro tardó mucho tiempo en procesarlo y mientras lo hacía, los médicos rondaron a su alrededor como moscas a la miel. Todos los parámetros estaban en orden, según su explicación, mas Marinette se sentía terriblemente cansada. Nuevamente y tras tantos tropiezos, fue capaz de dormir para volver a despertar.

En esta tercera ocasión ya se sentía mucho mejor. No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero se encontró con el mismo médico, quien le sonreía.

—Vamos a hacerte unas pruebas. – la mención de los exámenes la tensó. —Sólo queremos comprobar si todo está en orden en tu cerebro. Tomaremos una tomografía y haremos un escaneo completo. – la chica les miró con recelo. La última vez que un médico intentó hacerle pruebas sufrió mucho. No obstante, estando convaleciente no podría defenderse.

El resto del día fue un contante sube y baja. Una tomografía computarizada, un electroencefalograma, un electrocardiograma y muchas otras pruebas. Al término estaba tan aturdida que no podía prestar mucha atención a lo que el médico decía. Compadeciéndose de ella, la dejó descansar y fue hasta el día siguiente que Marinette mostró un poco más de mejoría que habló con ella.

—Aún es pronto para hablar. – dijo el doctor Shan sentándose a su lado, la vio esforzarse en decir algo, pero sólo conseguía jadeos y gemidos. —Los estudios lanzan que te encuentras dentro del rango de normalidad, aunque bajo para el umbral esperado. Tu cerebro reporta periodos de actividad regular, nada fuera a lo que podría pasar en una etapa de sueño profundo. Hemos notado, sin embargo, periodos de agitación, en donde tu cuerpo reacciona con ligeros temblores. Podríamos decir que es algo sospechoso, pero tras analizar tus electrolitos creemos que podría ser obra de la descompensación a causa de tu largo periodo a expensas de los medicamentos y traumas orgánicos. – no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada así que le mostró una cara llena de incertidumbre, el médico apenado decidió resumirlo. —En pocas palabras, no parece que tengas secuelas que comprometan tu cerebro, al menos no por ahora. – eso tampoco la dejó satisfecha. —Lo siguiente que analizamos fue la tomografía, no hay daño estructural, pero padeciste un edema cerebral a causa de la descompensación volumétrica. – con el dedo le señaló el abdomen. —Los paramédicos introdujeron una gran cantidad de líquidos para compensar la pérdida de sangre al principio. – Marinette ladeó la cabeza, sin entender. —No sé si lo recuerde, pero sufrió una herida por arma de fuego. El daño fue considerable, pero tuvo suerte. - ¿Un disparo? ¿Le habían disparado? No recordaba nada de eso… ¿Cómo habría ocurrido? —Cuando la encontraron estaba en un estado de choque hipovolémico. La bala dañó colón y bazo. Tuvimos que intervenirla con una laparotomía exploratoria, pero se debía compensar la pérdida tan burda de sangre. Así mismo encontramos una descompensación cardiaca a causa de lesiones por electrocución, según determinó el cardiólogo. Inferimos el origen de dicho problema, seguramente usted sufría de desmayos ocasionales. - ¿Se desmayaba? ¿Podría ser eso posible? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que había olvidado algo importante? Su rostro reflejó pánico, el doctor lo notó. —Tranquila, tranquila… Quizá me precipite al decirle esto. – notó el arrepentimiento. —Relájese, todo lo que le he dicho ya pasó. No se preocupe por otra cosa que no sea su recuperación.

—Cu… - hizo un esfuerzo, necesitaba preguntar, quería enterarse de lo que había pasado en su ausencia, el por qué estaba en un cama sin saber nada de nada. —Cuan… to… ti… empo. –eran palabras fragmentadas y en francés, el médico alzó una ceja.

—¿Habla francés? – habló en su lengua natal, ella, por alguna razón que no conseguía recordar sabía que podía hacerlo, no obstante, a pesar de que el médico le había hablado en chino igualmente pudo comprender. Se aferró a la idea de que el francés era más cómodo. Marinette parpadeó una vez para darle a entender que su respuesta era un sí. —Casi dos meses. – eso era mucho tiempo. —Pero, no tema, parece que se recuperará adecuadamente. – así fue como cortó la información.

Marinette se sintió desconsolada. No recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido. La amnesia retrógrada ya la había atormentado antes, aunque no lo supiera. Eso sucedió la vez que fue abducida por Xiao y tuvo contacto con los medicamentos de los dardos. Le pasaba igualmente después de cada conversión, aunque este no duraba mucho y se combinaba con un síndrome confusional.

Ahora era un poco más intenso. Su cerebro estaba aletargado, a pesar de que el médico le confirmara que no hubiera lesiones significativas. ¿Podría ser por estar tanto tiempo desconectada del mundo exterior?

Pasaron los días y sus ideas se reacomodaron lentamente. Cuando consiguió hablar gracias a los medicamentos para desinflamar su laringe, el doctor Shan pudo explicarle con más certeza lo ocurrido, aunque un tanto reservado.

Al parecer había sufrido un gran trauma en el abdomen a causa de una bala calibre 22. La bala perforó su cavidad hiriendo la flexura colónica derecha y afectando al bazo. La bala quedó suspendida en un lago de sangre interno cuando el órgano esplénico sufrió daños. Cuando los soldados la encontraron había entrado en un choque hipovolémico a causa de la pérdida tan rápido de líquidos. Por si fuera poco, su corazón se comportaba un poco aturdido, como si la transmisión eléctrica hubiera sido alterada levemente. Marinette entró en paro cardiorrespiratorio dos veces.

Una cuando estaba siendo trasladada al hospital en el helicóptero del ejército, en donde fue resucitada gracias a los paramédicos y la siguiente en el quirófano, en donde toda la atención fue desviada completamente de la laparotomía para sacarla del paro cardiaco. Fue un milagro, según lo dicho, que pudiera resistir todo el daño infligido a su cuerpo. A causa de los paros cardiacos entró en coma. Asustados y presurosos evaluaron su cerebro y órganos vitales en búsqueda de daño estructural a causa de la isquemia. El tratamiento había sido provechoso, pues Marinette, aunque muy despacio, estaba progresando.

La mantuvieron conectada mucho tiempo. Durante las intervenciones aprovecharon para quitarle el implante muscular, el cual, determinado por el cardiólogo, había sido el causante de su problema cardiaco. Su corazón aunque apaleado, estaba funcionando bien. Mas el médico indicó medicamento para apoyo en caso necesario.

Las lesiones de su colon debieron repararse con cuidado, una anastomosis y una amplia medicación, así como la extracción del bazo, el cual no pudo ser reparado. Tras tanto tiempo en el cual tuvo que ser sometida a varias pruebas y revisiones, todo pareció ir mejor.

El día que Marinette despertó no se lo esperaban. Reaccionó de pronto y tuvieron que dormirla para quitar el tubo traqueal. Estaban sorprendidos por el impresionante avance de su cuerpo. Mas algo malo pasaba con ella. Estaba confusa, asustada, tensa y no podía recordar mucho del pasado. Atribuyeron su sintomatología al duro proceso orgánico que acababa de padecer.

Marinette estuvo un buen tiempo recluida en terapia intensiva, temerosos de que pudiera tener secuelas importantes. Todos los días era objeto de nuevos exámenes y evaluaciones. El tiempo sólo se resumía a ingresos, progresos y esperar su egreso.

A los cuatro meses desde su ingreso, Mari tuvo criterios para ser mandada fuera de la unidad de cuidados intensivos. En la terapia intermedia, era visitada constantemente por los cirujanos y el cardiólogo, así como ocasionalmente por el neurólogo y el psiquiatra. La cuestión era que, al estar tan inmersa en una zona de estrés, Marinette tenía desarrollos extraños, mentalmente hablando.

El cirujano revisaba su abdomen, su alimentación, su hidratación y sus hábitos de excreción. El cardiólogo parecía intrigado por los efectos electrocardiográficos que el implante defectuoso había hecho en ella. La teoría del médico especialista era que el dispositivo había tenido un fallo y constantemente liberaba energía cuando el umbral de estrés rebasaba su límite. Algo así como un marcapaso, pero que se encargaba de distribuir energía a todo el cuerpo para daño neuromotor. Su corazón por supuesto resintió esto y aunque no hubo necrosis, sí una descompensación química que había afectado su capacidad conductora, causando arritmias temporales y llevándola a efectos tan vistosos como los desmayos.

Cuando Marinette pasaba por la pérdida de conciencia su cerebro programado también sufría un reseteo. Esto lo había explicado más tarde el psiquiatra, que tras tantos meses sin verla, a diferencia de los zoántropos quienes fueron intervenidos más rápidamente, ya tenía una idea de cómo podría haber funcionado el proceso de inmersión.

Marinette no había sido trasladada al mismo hospital que Adrien. Al ver la complejidad de su estado fue llevaba a un centro de máximo nivel de atención. Conforme las semanas pasaron y el escándalo se expandía por toda China, nadie fue capaz de encontrar mucho sobre Marinette y más estando ella en estado crítico. No fue hasta meses después y tras el interrogatorio de Suen Yao, que la señorita Dupain Cheng fue vista por los médicos militares.

No reconocieron la agresividad de los zoántropos, así como tampoco encontraron registros de ella como personal. Dado que Marinette padecía de amnesia no podía decirles nada. Su estado tan crítico también la protegió de interrogatorios o el psiquiatra militar. Como no se le consideró un sujeto de prueba de primer vistazo, todos creyeron que podía tratarse de un agente especial o algo por el estilo. Mientras el misterio de la chica se resolvía para las autoridades, el hospital Dongdan la trató como una "huésped especial". El psiquiatra de la institución la vio una vez que salió de la UCI y por ello su evaluación era escasa, ya que desconocía los antecedentes. Había que considerar que Marinette sufría los efectos secundarios de la desnutrición y descompensación hidroelectrolítica de las cirugías, así que no podían ser muy inquisitivos con sus preguntas, puesto que ni ella misma tenía idea de qué decir.

Poco a poco y conforme mayor era su mejoría las cosas fueron cambiando. Durante una sesión de movilización, una enfermera le ayudó a levantarse de la cama para así caminar. El cirujano le había dicho que una de las mejores maneras de apresurar su recuperación era que iniciara a moverse. Al principio sólo eran cambios de posiciones en la cama, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, le pidieron que deambulara en el cuarto. Fue en cuando cruzaba el umbral de su cuerpo y que contempló el pasillo entre las habitaciones que algo en ella se reavivó.

Se cruzó por un cuarto en donde se encontró cara a cara con Hian Pi, el comandante segundo al mando de los laboratorios. Sus ojos se toparon, el hombre había recibido al igual que ella una importante lesión en el tórax. Su estado fue tan crítico como el suyo y para salvarlo tuvo que ser sometido a varias cirugías de reconstrucción en la aorta. No podría moverse en mucho tiempo y debía estar siempre a merced de los medicamentos.

Cuando se toparon, el hombre estaba despierto y le vio profundamente. Ella se detuvo, ignorando a la enfermera que le instaba a continuar. Era como si una fuerza sobrenatural la mantuviera anclada. Hian Pi colocó una mirada llena de tristeza y abrió la boca en una exhalación.

—122LB. – mencionó, algo en el cerebro de Marinette tintineó al escuchar su nombre código. Sintió su corazón acelerarse y sus entrañas removerse. El hombre no cambio su postura, sólo penetró austeramente en sus ojos.

—¿Señorita? – la enfermera la sacudió al verla tan pálida. Marinette estaba agitada, una vorágine de emociones se atoraron en su garganta. Ese número, esas letras, significaban algo… No las había dicho al azar. Conocía a ese sujeto, lo había visto muchas veces antes… Fue como desbloquear una puerta herméticamente cerrada.

Los recuerdos se asociaron inmediatamente, uno tras otro, su corazón dio un vuelco. Todo volvía a ella. Se sintió mareada, incluso la tomaron de los brazos para que no cayera al suelo. Hian Pi sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—122LB. – la llamó otra vez. —Eres tú. – sentenció y Marinette se desmayó de la impresión.

—Señorita, ¿Me escucha? ¿Está bien? Por favor, abra los ojos. – era la voz de su médico de guardia. Marinette despertó en su cama. Había colapsado en el pasillo, todos estaban alarmados. —¿Sabe quién es usted? ¿En dónde está? ¿Qué día de la semana es? – durante todo el tiempo en el hospital había conseguido decir su nombre, ese podía recordarlo, pero nada más de interés para los investigadores. Como la vinculaban con el proyecto MTR querían sacarle información al respecto, cosa que jamás obtuvieron. Así que la convirtieron en una persona en confinamiento hasta su recuperación.

Ella era un secreto muy bien resguardado del público y mientras menos personal de la clínica indagara mucho mejor.

—Mi nombre es Marinette. – contestó en chino. —Estoy en un hospital… Creo. – toda su piel se erizó. —No sé qué día es. – era la primer conversación clara que exponía, luego de tres meses tras el coma. Generalmente al hablar con ella balbuceaba o estaba siempre adormilada, negaba conocer detalles respecto a su pasado o su condición, siempre quería dormir. Pero algo había cambiado, era evidente.

—¿Se siente mal? ¿Tiene algún síntoma?

—Me duele la cabeza.

—¿Algo más?

—Tengo miedo. – confesó y se abrazó a sí misma. Dio un respingo cuando tocó las suturas, le dolían, así como toda la barriga. —¿Quiénes son ustedes? – no tuvo dudas al cuestionar. —¿En dónde estoy? – ya se lo habían dicho pero quiso cerciorarse.

—Se encuentra en el hospital Dongdan, soy el médico a cargo durante el turno vespertino, mi nombre es Yen Fuyu. Estás ingresada para recuperación por varias cirugías abdominales debido a…

—Me dispararon. – se sujetó la cabeza. —Xiao me disparó. – dijo con frialdad, el médico alzó una ceja.

—¿Recuerda el nombre de su atacante?

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? – interrogó nuevamente.

—Somos parte del personal del hospital Dongdan, yo soy…

—No, me refiero, ¿Son el ejército? ¿La policía? ¿Cómo dieron conmigo?

—Eh, somos un hospital abierto a todo público… Usted fue trasladada en una ambulancia aérea, la encontraron en muy mal estado.

—¿Quiénes? – insistió.

—Me temo que no lo sé.

—¿Eres un soldado? O acaso… - los músculos de sus brazos se tensionaron y se agarraron del barandal de la camilla. —¿Está aquí, no es así? – de nuevo estaba agitada. —¿Dónde está Xiao? ¿Por qué eres tan amable? ¿Es otra forma de lavarme el cerebro? – atacó molesta. —¡¿En dónde está Adrien?! ¡¿Le hicieron algo?! ¡¿Acaso le dispararon también?! – estiró las manos hasta tomar la bata del médico, lo tomó del cuello de la ropa. —¡Dímelo! – entró en pánico, las emociones se soltaron repentinamente. —Si este es un hospital público entonces los han descubierto, ¿No es así? ¿Estás fingiendo para hacerme creer que todo está bien?

—Señorita, debe calmarse…

—¡No! – lo soltó, se movió pero el dolor en el estómago la contuvo. —Ya no pueden controlarme… - frunció el ceño. —Dile a Xiao que se acabó, su juego se acabó.

—Necesito un tranquilizante.

—¡No! – volvió a sacudirse y el dolor la inmovilizó de nuevo. —¡Aleja eso de mí! – un enfermero la tomó de los hombros, estaba tan delgada y débil que no pudo defenderse. —¡Esto se acabó! ¡Nuestro contrato está roto! ¡Ya no puede controlarnos! – el piquete en su brazo la hizo callarse de pronto, todo se volvió negro en segundos.

Lo que vino después un poco más duro. Al correrse la voz de que Marinette comenzaba a tener otra clase de comportamiento los militares no tardaron en acercarse. Un psiquiatra proveniente de la milicia intentó hacerla hablar para que constatara sobre algunos datos respecto a lo que Suen Yao había informado una vez que se recuperó de sus lesiones. Marinette actuó justo como el resto de los zoántropos.

Su carácter era receloso, asertiva y cuidadosa con lo que decía. Por más que intentaban aclarar que nada tenían que ver con Xiao y compañía, ella se negaba a expresar más que unas cuantas palabras.

Cabía decir que el psiquiatra se retiró de ahí sin muchos avances. No obstante ella consiguió aclarar de una vez por todas, su papel en la organización. Era un autómata, un prototipo bastante mejorado de lo que una vez fueron los soldados convertidos la primera vez. Su nombre código era 122LB, así como explicó que había muchas cosas que no sabía respecto a los objetivos de Xiao.

—¿No recuerdas nombres? ¿Al menos características?

—Pide demasiado. – respondió de mala gana.

—Necesito que seas más específica. Estamos en un asunto muy delicado. –Marinette le miró acusadora, ahí, postrada en una cama de hospital, a sabiendas que había regresado de la muerte dos veces; que le dijera que ellos tenían dificultades no le movía en lo más mínimo.

—Es todo lo que sé.

—Pero el doctor Xiao Po…

—No mencione su nombre, por favor. – su voz golpeada le hizo ver que estaba bastante molesta. Ese hombre, a pesar de asegurar que iba a "ayudarla", lo único que quería era que soltara la mayor información posible sobre las horripilantes tendencias de Xiao. Podría haber sido su "favorita", pero nada sabía sobre las motivaciones del general.

—Estamos un poco tensos. –dijo el caballero y se levantó. —Mañana podría estar más tranquila.

—Si es usted lo dudo mucho. – tenía el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

—Hasta mañana. – no hubo más ceremonias. Marinette se alegró que se fuera, así estaría en paz al fin. Si bien ahora recordaba lo sucedido en la base de experimentos, no significaba que supiera todo.

Incluso ella se estaban enterando de cosas nuevas, como por ejemplo que Xiao había sido asesinado por uno de sus sujetos de prueba. Según mencionaron el sospechoso inicial había sido 314CN, al cual descartaron una vez que conocieron al Sabueso. Lo otro era que los zoántropos habían sido trasladados a un pabellón especial debido a su comportamiento violento. No le dijo a quienes habían rescatado, pero oraba por que Adrien estuviera a salvo. El hecho de que mencionaran su código era indicativo de que él podría haber sobrevivido.

No preguntó al psiquiatra si seguía con vida dado que no le gustó para nada. Pero suponía que tarde o temprano tendría que preguntar por él, la angustia la estaba matando.

A la mañana siguiente y después de su baño, Marinette tuvo una visita. No estaba cómoda, pues detestaba tener que ver al viejo médico nuevamente, mas en cambio, al toparse con un par de ojos marrones y parpados arrugados, sintió una corazonada.

Aquel hombre y ella se conocían, sólo que no sabía de dónde ni cuándo. Lo vio llegar con dos guardaespaldas, quienes se quedaron fuera de la habitación para darles privacidad. El viejo se sentó al lado de su cama y le sonrió amistosamente mientras aliaba su traje de etiqueta.

—Es un placer conocerla. – inició, Marinette no contestó, pues no estaba segura si sería bueno hablar con él, más que nada porque no le reconocía. —Oh, sí, seguramente no me recuerda. – él le mostró una sonrisa. —Pero yo a usted sí. – se acercó un poco más y Marinette rehuyó a su cercanía. —Mi nombre es Jiang Zen… El hombre… Al que le perdonó la vida. – tic tac, un sonido vacío entre los dos y de pronto, los ojos de Marinette se abrieron ampliamente.

—¿Jiang Zen? – sí, el enemigo de Xiao. Ahora se daba cuenta.

—El día que nos conocimos usted entró a la fuerza a mi casa. En compañía de un muchacho, derrotaron a todos mis guardias y se adentraron a pulso hasta mi oficina, con la fuerza de un huracán. – Marinette sintió un ardor en su pecho, las imágenes iban y venían, pero podía rememorarlo, la esencia de sus actos estaban ahí. —Justo en el momento, Xiao le ordenó que me matara… Pero no lo hizo. – conmovido el hombre colocó sus manos contra sus rodillas y se inclinó en una reverencia. —Usted me perdonó la vida a cambio de la suya. – tenía la cabeza gacha. —Me dio la ubicación de donde los tenían aprisionados y disparó fuera de mi rango. Luego de eso se desmayó después de una convulsión dolorosa. Ambos escaparon de ahí, me alegro que estuviera ilesa. - hubo una pausa. —Gracias, muchas gracias… por salvar mi vida. – cuando Zen se enderezó contempló los ojos repletos de lágrimas de Marinette. —Es usted una heroína, señorita. – ahora el anciano estaba a punto de llorar. La chica estaba muda.

—Yo no… hice tal cosa.

—Oh, pero claro que lo hizo. – Jiang le miró con solemnidad. —Tras un tiempo me enteré de lo que Xiao Po estaba haciendo. He aplazado todo hasta el momento en el cual despertara de su coma porque deseaba hablar con usted. Quería agradecerle su valentía.

—No pensé que… pudiera lograrlo… -estaba llorando, eran lágrimas honestas.

—Pero henos aquí, pequeña. Usted tiene toda mi gratitud. – Zen suspiró. —Me hizo ver la realidad.

—¿A qué se refiere? – secó sus ojos.

—Además de agradecerle quiero pedirle una disculpa. – se levantó de la silla y bajó la cabeza, mostrándole respeto. —Por favor, acepte las disculpas estúpidas de un viejo como yo.

—¿Por qué me pide perdón? – no entendía.

—Porque fui yo el causante de todo su sufrimiento. – un peso arrebatador se posicionó en su estómago. —Yo y otros más, fuimos los auténticos responsables de que el proyecto MTR existiera.

—No, ustedes fueron víctimas, como nosotros… Xiao fue quien…

—Xiao Po es sólo la sombra de nuestras acciones, mi niña. – sus ojos se encontraron, Zen tenía la mirada enrojecida. —Déjame contarte la verdad. – volvía a sentarse.

—¿La verdad? – Marinette apretó sus manos contra las sábanas.

—Pasó hace veinte años. – suspiró. —Todo se nos fue de las manos…

Marinette fue testigo de una historia insólita y muy bien oculta en la historia de la milicia en China.

Hace 20 años, una idea nació en la cúpula del gobierno chino. El Primer Ministro Lixiang Do, tentado por el poderío del consejo, tuvo una revelación. Por aquellos años se corría un fuerte rumor sobre amenazas de guerras que implicaban a grandes potencias capitalistas y algunas arraigadas a sistemas que descendían del socialismo. El pánico del gabinete entrante era mantener buenas relaciones con enormes países como lo eran Rusia, Estados Unidos de América y la Unión Europea.

Aunque las decisiones diplomáticas sobre la economía eran buenas, muchos grupos radicales incitaban y expandían palabrerías sobre un estado de pre-guerra armada. La mayoría de las palabras conferidas en reuniones de importancia internacional, eran atribuidas por mensajes desde el centro de Corea del Norte, cuyo líder no desmentía ninguna de éstas. Lo que es más, parecía disfrutar del miedo causado ante una posibilidad de iniciar una guerra nuclear.

Estados Unidos no tardó en sumarse a dicho murmullo. El presidente se comportaba un tanto excéntrico, pero parecía insinuar que, si otros países empezaban a amenazar al mundo, él no se quedaría atrás. Por aquel entonces los conflictos en el Golfo Pérsico parecían tomar más y más fuerza y ello, afectaba de alguna manera a China.

Si bien el ejército tenía a disposición armas suficientes para iniciar movimientos bélicos, la desesperación naciente en el consejo motivó al Lixiang Do a un acto inesperado. Jiang Zen, quien era el Ministro de Defensa se reunió con él para charlar sobre las cartas recién llegadas de la embajada coreana, tuvo la sorpresa de escucharle hablar con suma seriedad sobre su ocurrencia.

—¿Está refiriéndose a algo así como un equipo de élite armado?

—Tenemos un equipo con esas características, Zen. – los dos se conocían desde jóvenes, habían compartido la misma carrera universitaria y sus logros eran parejos, se tenían confianza. —Mi ambición es un poco distinta. Piénsalo detenidamente… Si la guerra se desata, cosa que esperemos no sea así, ¿Cómo podríamos enfrentar amenazas internas? ¿Cómo podríamos lograr arrasar con el enemigo antes de que ellos nos ataquen y destruyan?

—Con entrenamiento, naturalmente.

—¿Pero y si ellos son capturados? ¿Qué si estamos hablando de una misión que amerite absoluta confianza y valor? Es arriesgado, lo sé, pero creo que podría funcionar. Me refiero a que podríamos crear el soldado perfecto. Una unidad humana capaz de responder sin chistar, que sea disciplinado y certero, así como mortífero.

—Pero… ¿Autómatas? ¿No suena a una novela gráfica? Amigo, yo respeto tus decisiones, pero no creo que esta…

—Será en un grupo pequeño. Reuniremos a los mejores expertos para tal proeza. Piénsalo, Zen. Incluso podríamos hacer que ellos sólo nos obedecieran a nosotros mismos. El Presidente jamás lo sospecharía, sería un secreto de estado y tendríamos todo de nuestra parte.

—¿Por qué pienso que no sólo planeas usar a estos súper-hombres para la guerra? – una sonrisa surcó su rostro. —¿Qué beneficios podría traernos esto?

—Sería algo así como un arma secreta, no sólo para el país, sino para nosotros. – Lixiang le sirvió una copa de vino. —Mi amigo, ¿No crees que China se encuentra en una época de transición?

—Sí, sí lo creo. – bebió ampliando su sonrisa. —Ya va siendo hora que cambie un poco.

—Sabía que podía confiar en ti.

El pacto se había sellado. En secreto, Lixiang Do y Jiang Zen formaron un grupo selecto de experto del ejército. Engañaron a los altos mandos y les hicieron prometer que no dirían nada del proyecto. Uno de esos elegidos fue Xiao Po, un reconocido psiquiatra que acababa de ser ascendido y que según sus conocimientos, podría beneficiar el proceso de dicha empresa. El segundo y no menos importante fue Sou Jin, quien al ser contactado por el ejército se sintió comprometido a aceptar dicho trabajo.

Muchas otras mentes se unieron, así como una selección secreta y específica de soldados previamente entrenados para armar el grupo de autónomas.

—Era sencillo, así pensábamos. – Jiang miró a Marinette, quien parecía abstraída por la plática. —Por medio de un protocolo creamos un conjunto de soldados que respondieran a toda orden emitida por sus superiores. Llegamos a usar a estos soldados en misiones secretas de asesinato y reconocimiento, todo parecía ir de maravilla… Hasta que el Presidente nos descubrió. – carraspeó. —Había puesto un agente para espiarnos, recientemente sospechaba de movimientos ilícitos debido a que habíamos desviado fondos para ese y otros proyectos más. Nuestras ambiciones iban desde mejorar armamento balístico hasta biológico, pero sin duda el más inhumano fue la creación de autómatas. Todo se vino abajo de pronto, nos vimos atrapados e hicimos lo más lógico… Mentimos. – Marinette apretó la mandíbula, ese hombre comenzaba a caerle muy mal.

—¿Mintieron?

—Organizamos pruebas falsas, testimonios y coartadas. Al vernos amenazados por el peso de la ley y el escándalo político actuamos como cobardes. Desprestigiamos a decenas de hombres y mujeres con tal de salvar nuestro patrimonio. Fingimos que esto era ajeno a nosotros y acusamos fervientemente al General Xiao Po y el Doctor Sou Jin de traición a la patria. – Zen no pudo seguir viendo el rostro de Marinette, esquivó por completo su mirada acusadora. —El presidente estaba furioso. El resto de los países se enteró y el problema se hizo aún mayor. La ONU intervino, nos reunimos en calidad de urgencia para tratar el asunto. Por supuesto, negamos toda clase de conexión y ante la presión social, decidimos algo… algo monstruoso. – Zen se llevó el puño a la boca. —Eliminar el proyecto de raíz. – la chica retuvo la respiración. —Atacamos el regimiento en donde se realizaba la investigación. Fue un ataque a traición. El ejército purgó las instalaciones con lujo de violencia. Los hombres usados para el experimento fueron considerados peligrosos y en medio de la revuelta ellos atacaron a los soldados de las fuerzas armadas. Xiao y Sou Jin usaron a los autómatas para protegerse a ellos y al resto del personal. Ante la respuesta violenta, los soldados respondieron al fuego… Fue una carnicería.

—¿Esta… Esta es la verdad? – Marinette retuvo el aliento, su corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. Había vivido un suceso parecido y particularmente experimentó en sus propias carnes el dolor de un enfrentamiento armado. ¡Por Dios, si casi pierde la vida! Jiang Zen no era nada diferente a Xiao, puede que peor.

—No hay falacias en mis declaraciones, es la absoluta verdad.

—Es una persona abominable. –no se contuvo y Zen no se molestó en negarlo. —¡¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así?!

—Estábamos cegados por el temor y la codicia. Cuando nuestros actos nos dieron en la cara… Nos reusamos a enfrentar las consecuencias. Amenacé a Xiao para que desistiera de sus intentos por hacer público todo y culparnos abiertamente por algo que de antemano sí era nuestra responsabilidad. Usé a uno de los autómatas para atacarlo…

—Usted lo dijo, ¿No es así?

—¿Eh?

—Lo que Xiao siempre repetía… Sobre los monstruos. – Marinette tenía toda su anatomía tan firme como el acero, la ira se apoderó de ella.

—Qué mejor manera de matar a un monstruo que con otro monstruo. – parafraseó en un tono amargo. —Jamás podré olvidarlo. Hice que el autómata estrangulara a Xiao para quitarle la vida y me fui de ahí como un cobarde. Pensé que mi orden era absoluta, mas no esperé que Xiao consiguiera sobrevivir. La redada terminó tan mal que hicimos ver todo esto como un acto terrorista en el cual la milicia tuvo que luchar a mano armada para retener las amenazas. Qué horrible forma de acabar con nuestro proyecto.

—Ahora lo entiendo. – había mucho odio en el tono de 122. —Xiao los odiaba con todo su corazón.

—El armó el proyecto MTR para aniquilarnos. Usó a sus sujetos de prueba para saldar las cuentas pendientes. Mató a muchos funcionarios que nos apoyaron en su momento, pero de entre todos… era a mí a quien más deseaba destruir.

—Sí, veo el por qué. –Zen se sintió herido, pero no se defendió, tenía razón después de todo.

—Jamás encontramos el cuerpo de Xiao y Sou Jin, creímos que se habían calcinado cuando el fuego se tragó todo el edificio.

—Es un hombre despreciable. – insultó la chica, pero Zen continuó.

—Lo sé, pequeña. – tenía los dedos fuertemente apretados contra sus pantalones. —Quisimos ir más allá de nuestros límites y terminamos creando un círculo vicioso de muerte y sufrimiento. – sus ojos se toparon, él parecía sincero. —Te juro que jamás supe lo que Xiao hacía con ustedes. Su mente trastornada por el rencor lo incitó a actuar de aquella forma tan desagradable. Mató a muchos jóvenes hasta convertirlos en seres sin sentimientos, tan sólo llenos de dolor y furia. El peso, no sólo de lo que pasó hace veinte años recae sobre mis hombros, sino también el de todos esos niños inocentes que debieron pagar por las consecuencias de nuestros actos.

—¿Y cree que pidiendo disculpas podrá expiar sus pecados? – estaba siendo severa, pero lo merecía. Zen negó con la cabeza.

—Ni en una eternidad, señorita. – su rostro se relajó ante las señas de la resignación. —El día que entraron a mi casa tuve la oportunidad de sentir lo mismo que Xiao había experimentado. Ver todo ese salvajismo y crueldad me hizo entender lo imperdonable de mi egoísmo. Hubiera recibido gustoso la bala esa noche, a decir verdad. Pero usted… Siendo tan joven, tan fuerte… Cambió el rumbo de esa historia. – Jiang se recargó un poco hacia la cama. —Dígame, señorita, ¿Cómo es que pudo cambiar la dirección de su arma? ¿Cómo fue capaz de cambiar el destino con tanta determinación?

—No lo sé, sólo… Usé mi fuerza de voluntad.

—¿Fuerza de voluntad? – Zen le mostró una expresión incrédula. —Je, es curioso… - se alejó de la cama y se recargó en la silla. —Un proyecto maquiavélico, nacido desde la injusticia de uno aún mayor… Tan lleno de odio y soberbia, fue echado abajo por una jovencita que tuvo el coraje necesario para decir no. – la humillación se reflejó en sus pestañas. —Supongo que eso hizo falta. Siempre lo ha hecho. – conmovido Zen se puso de pie. —Sé que no existirá castigo suficiente para pagar lo que hice a todas esas personas. Pero haré algo a cambio… Como agradecimiento y enmienda.

—¿De qué está hablando? – sonó tosca, temió que pudiera ocurrírsele alguna locura.

—Será un regalo para ti, mi heroína. – Zen extendió su mano. —Ahora no puedo decirlo a ciencia cierta, pero haré algo por todos ustedes… ¿Aceptaría el obsequio de un desventurado? – su mano seguía al aire. Marinette frunció el ceño.

—Usted no es diferente a Xiao. –acusó. —¿Qué puedo querer yo de un demonio?

—Tiene razón, soy un demonio. – Zen retiró la mano, pero su sonrisa no se borró. —Hace bien en no estrechar mi mano. Pero eso no quiere decir que desistiré de mis intenciones… - retrocedió hasta la puerta. —Lo que ha oído aquí lo escuchará el mundo entero. El mundo se enterará de que una mujer, valiente y humilde, destrozó una pesadilla.

—No me interesa la fama. – comentó a la defensiva.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Qué es lo que desea, entonces? Dígalo y haré lo posible para concedérselo. – Marinette guardó silencio, orgullosa. —¿Acaso no hay nada?

—Sí, hay algo. – suspiró, ¿Qué podía perder además de la dignidad de pedirle algo a alguien tan atroz? —Su nombre es Adrien Agreste. Lo conocen como 314CN, debe saber quién es.

—Me temo que no.

—Es mi compañero. Necesito saber si está a salvo. Es lo único que pido.

—Lo sabrá. – se mostró feliz. —Buscaré a ese hombre…

—…Y a… - pero se cortó, ya era demasiado pedir.

—¿A quién más? – insistió Zen.

—Mi familia. - ¿Para qué mentir?

—La tendrá. Es una promesa. – Zen salió por la puerta, cambiando el mundo entero de Marinette Dupain Cheng.

Pero inmediatamente. Marinette no volvió a ver al viejo Zen en su cuarto. El tiempo pasó lentamente mientras continuaba recuperándose, en lugar de recibir noticias sobre Adrien o sus padres, continuaban llegando militares para investigar el testimonio de Jiang Zen.

No se esperaba eso, pero el anciano cumplió parte de su palabra. Había confesado frente a una presan ejecutiva del gobierno su complicidad en los hechos de los laboratorios en donde se llevaba acabo el proyecto MTR. Dio nombres de varios funcionarios, políticos y militares, desatando el caos en la infraestructura misma de China. Como última instancia, la investigación dio con ella, la única que podría confirmar las palabras de Jiang Zen, la chica a la que el ex Ministro de Defensa había nombrado como su salvadora.

Mientras su cuerpo se recuperaba del daño por el disparo, Marinette tenía que convivir con las secuelas de su estado mental y el acoso de diferentes personas que exigían verla para hablar sobre el testimonio de Jiang Zen y corroborar los hechos sobre el asalto a la mansión, el proyecto MTR y cómo Xiao Po se relacionaba con ellos.

Hablar con los zoántropos era tiempo perdido. El mismo encargado del pabellón reportó varias veces a sus superiores que la recuperación era lenta y torpe. Por más que les insistiera ellos se negaban a hablar de Xiao. Fue entonces que Marinette tuvo que enfrentar un anonimato obligatorio para los medios y un acceso exclusivo para los altos poderes de China. El Presidente la cobijó como una testigo, abogando que Marintte Dupain Cheng era una refugiada de guerra, por así decirlo y prohibiendo toda interacción pública con ella; todo esto a su gabinete y al ejército.

Estaban agobiándola y Marinette comenzaba a recuperar la cordura en la tormenta mediática que la confesión de Jiang Zen había ocasionado. Por si fuera poco, los familiares y afiliados al viejo presidente Lixiang Do se unían a la lucha de "verdades" entre lo dicho por Zen y lo que se conocía en su época.

Acosada, estresada y como mecanismo de defensa para dichas encrucijadas Marientte manifestó rastro de un comportamiento aprensivo a la tortura mental. Sufría constantemente de claustrofobia, palidecía cuando muchos soldados se acercaban a la vez, llegaba a veces a presentar sonambulismo. Toda su recuperación psiquiátrica estaba colocándose al final con tal de obtener respuestas de ella, sin darle oportunidad de sanar. Cada vez que despertaba en su cama, en plena oscuridad desarrollaba ataques de pánico, algo que comúnmente pasaba durante su confinamiento como autómata.

El tema de su estado inducido era una fascinación así como una abominación. Hacían sentir a Marinette como una atracción de circo. Pocas veces habló con claridad sobre las formas de trabajar de Xiao, Suen Yao y los zoántropos. Pero nada más allá de lo que querían descubrir.

Cansada y al sexto mes de su despertar fue visitada por el nuevo Ministro de Defensa. Había visto a tantas personalidades que no se impresionaba, mas este hombre la trató diferente. Le bastaron unos minutos para comprender la tremenda ofensa que habían cometido contra la chica. Su psique ya estaba dañada, el acoso y los constantes interrogatorios la perjudicaban aún más. Conmovido por su historia, el Ministro decretó una orden al ejército, con la aprobación posterior del presidente.

Se le dejó en paz y Marinette fue trasladada a un asilo privado. Por un momento creyó que sería recluida en una base militar pero no fue así. Ahí, su nuevo doctor se encargó de ser más humano con ella. Permitía que permaneciera en los jardines el tiempo que quisiera. La terapia fue personalizada y acogedora. Lentamente su sonambulismo se hizo sólo ocasional, su claustrofobia continuaba, pero el pánico era menor conforme avanzaba en su estancia.

Dos meses después y con una mejoría evidente, llegó una visita inesperada. Un hombre de traje y portando un maletín pidió una audiencia con la chica. Marinette lo vio, pero con vigilancia. Se trataba del abogado del anciano Jiang Zen. Tenía noticias muy importantes.

El hombre había sido encerrado en prisión hacía tres meses, cumpliendo una condena bastante larga por sus crímenes, que tardaron bastante en esclarecerse debido a que sus familiares se negaban dejarlo ir a la cárcel, en fin, cosas que nada tenían que ver con ella. Lo que sí tenía que ver, era un documento de carácter testamentario. Jiang Zen había hecho una petición extraordinaria al gobierno de China para que la chica, conocida por sus registros como el espécimen de prueba 122LB, la cual respondía al nombre de Marinette Dupain Cheng, fuese atendida con debido respeto y sin escatimar en gastos. De hecho, ese asilo particular había sido pagado con los fondos del ex Ministro de Defensa y también se había encargado de pedir que, humanitariamente, se le concediera la oportunidad de ver a su familia y al sujeto de prueba 314CN, conocido como Adrien Agreste.

Zen no solamente benefició a Marinette, sino que creó un cuenta que dispuso por medio de muchos movimientos legales hacia lo sujetos de prueba rescatados del motín en las instalaciones del proyecto MTR, en el cual se mencionaba una pensión individual con una cantidad de dinero suficiente para vivir plenamente y sin excesos al menos por siete años, siendo ella la mayormente renmunerada, cuya suma era exorbitante. El dinero era impresionante, pero las acciones de Zen aún más.

No podía procesar lo que el abogado decía. La cuestión de que el movimiento haya tardado tanto era por la intervención del ejército y la culpabilidad de Jiang Zen como responsable de los crímenes hacia los derechos humanos de los implicados en el plan de Xiao y el anterior a ese. Habían sido muchos protocolos a cumplir, así como reglas que afrontar. Pero era definitivo, Marinette tenía la facultad de hacer realidad sus sueños: Volver a ver a sus padres y al joven Agreste.

Lo primero en suceder fue el reencuentro con sus padres. Tom y Sabine llegaron a China al ser sorpresivamente notificados por la embajada. Estaban muy nerviosos cuando llegaron al asilo.

Marinette estaba sentada en los jardines, debajo de un enorme árbol de melocotones. Gustaba mucho de ese lugar, sobre todo porque le tría la paz que tan desesperadamente buscaba. Durante todos esos meses de acoso y cuidados médicos no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido. En la sangre, el sufrimiento, la incertidumbre y sobre todo… En Adrien.

Le atormentaba el pensar que el muchacho quizás no sabía que estaba viva. Que podría estarla pasando fatal debido por sus heridas o por sus antecedentes, que podían ser groseros y violentos con él. Había comprendido que esos pensamientos eran los que le provocaban ataques de pánico nocturnos o pesadillas. Preguntó muchas veces por él y por los demás, pero al ser información clasificada nunca le dijeron nada. Le habían dicho, después de tanta insistencia, que él estaba vivo y que se encontraba en un lugar seguro.

La noticia le apaciguó por un tiempo, pero al no poderlo ver toda su fuerza de voluntad se venía abajo. Estaba además, de que Adrien había sido el motivo por el cual consiguió recuperar su conciencia. El muchacho era un recordatorio de su pasado y eso le ayudó a liberarse del hechizo de Xiao. En ocasiones, cuando tenía pesadillas y sufría de sonambulismo, soñaba con el general y su gatillo. Para Mari era imposible resistirse a la inducción imaginaria y, lo que para el personal era levantarse dormida, para Marinette era un episodio de automatización.

No consiguió resolverlo hasta que llegó al asilo. El nuevo médico le daba confianza y se lo contó. Al hacerlo y tras un poco de terapia, Marinette no soñaba más con Xiao… Pero sí con Adrien. Se había resignado a ya no nombrarlo, pues nunca conseguía nada… Hasta ese día.

Extrañamente fue más fácil traer a su familia a China que llevarla a ella al pabellón en donde lo tenían recluido. El reencuentro con sus padres fue intenso.

—¿Marinette? – había salido de los labios de su padre cuando la vieron recargada contra el tronco. Tenía un asiento que especialmente habían puesto para ella y era tan cómodo que solía quedarse dormida. Al escuchar la voz de su padre dio un respingo.

Los vio tan envejecidos, asustados y nerviosos que no pudo evitar derramar el llanto incesante que nacía en su pecho.

—¿Papá? – después miró a Sabine. —¿Mamá? – se puso de pie con parsimonia, había desarrollado ese hábito debido a sus cirugías. —¿Son… Son ustedes realmente? – no tuvo más respuesta verbal, la pareja la abrazó con tanto ahínco que casi la embistieron. El sentir los brazos y la ternura inequívoca de ellos desvaneció todas sus dudas.

—Nos hacías tanta falta. – musitó su madre mientras hundía su rostro en el cabello de ella. —Nunca vuelvas a irte, cariño.

—Jamás, mamá. – apretó el agarre, lo decía de todo corazón.

—Al fin… Sabía que algún día podría estrecharte en mis brazos, hija. – Tom no podía parar de llorar.

—Gracias, papá, gracias mamá. – Marinette cerró los ojos y dejó que la alegría gobernara en su pecho.

A partir de ese día ellos no se despegaron de su hija. Incluso llegaron a dormir en el asilo con tal de permanecer cerca de ella. Marinette se contentó mucho. Fue difícil los primeros días, pues ella presentaba de pronto estados de ausencia total, como si mirara a la nada, en especial por las mañanas, cuando creían que estaba despierta y de pie, pero en realidad estaba viendo hacia la nada. El psiquiatra descubrió, gracias a una plática con la chica que eso solía pasar cuando ella recordaba la canción de su gatillo. El entrenamiento de Xiao era persistente, mas los medicamentos y las terapias intentaban hacerlo menos influyente en ella.

Un tiempo después, Marinette recibió la visita del abogado de Zen. El hombre le dijo que él sería quien se encargaría de vigilar todo proceso legal hasta su recuperación, puesto que había sido una petición especial del anciano y además, le había pagado por adelantado. Pese a que Marinette no sentía que él le debiera algo o ella a él, no negó la ayuda prestada. Fue entonces que recordó la segunda parte de la promesa e insistió en ir al lugar en donde retenían a Adrien.

Fue cuestión de días, pero el permiso se le concedió. Marinette fue recibida en helicóptero por el ejército. Habrían que ver el rostro asustado de Sabine cuando lo montó, muy diferente al de su hija quien ya había viajado muchas veces en uno, es sólo que algunas sí las recordaba y otras no.

La situación rayaba en un secreto de estado. Al llegar a la unidad de atención fueron despojados de toda clase de aparatos electrónicos y revisados de pies a cabeza. Un enfermero los recibió y guio a la sala común. Al parecer, los sujetos de prueba se habían rehabilitado lo suficiente como para estar juntos en una sala sin ser violentos.

Los padres de la chica no lo entendieron, pero ella sí. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo las manos le sudaban a mares. Tenía el corazón acelerado y sentía nauseas. No podía creer que después de un año Adrien y ella se reencontrarían. El sentimiento de pérdida y recuperación la había destrozado y reconstruido al mismo tiempo. Lamentó mucho no haber podido establecer comunicación con él, sobre todo tras lo último que había vivido.

Estaba decidida a aclararlo todo tomó una gran bocanada de aire y empujó la puerta que los separaba de verse a los ojos.

Sin embargo… No fueron aquellos intrigantes ojos verdes los que se toparían con los suyos, sino un par de ojos marrones, otros azules y uno que emulaba al espectro de la miel. Marinette se quedó de pie, con el enfermero a su lado y sus padres detrás.

Adrien no estaba por ninguna parte, al menos no en esa sala.

—¿Marinette? – la voz ronca y asombrada de Tao Ling resonó a la vez que su cuerpo al levantarse del sofá. Ella lo recordó en seguida.

—Tao. – después miró a los sillones de alrededor. —Ruperto, Alek. – les sonrió, sintió mucha nostalgia, era como si se encontrara con compañeros de armas después de una década. —Están a salvo. – amplió la sonrisa, a pesar de la pena de no haber visto a Adrien.

—No puedo creerlo. Estás viva. – Tao caminó hacia ella, los enfermeros y soldados que cuidaban la sala se tensaron. No lo detuvieron y dejaron que se reencontraran.

—Nada de violencia, muchacho. – recordó el enfermero y Tao le frunció el ceño.

—Jamás le haría daño a esta mujer. – su rostro, al estar más cerca mostró las marcas de su victoria. Tao Ling había perdido el ojo izquierdo durante el escape y una enorme cicatriz se perfilaba desde su frente hasta su mejilla. —No cuando nos ha salvado. – se inclinó un poco, puesto que Marinette era mucho más pequeña. El hombre gorila envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la muchacha con ternura. Eso les dejó la boca abierta al personal. —Gracias… Por lo que hiciste por nosotros. – Marinette estaba congelada. Parpadeó y descubrió el amago de sus lágrimas que escocían por salir.

—Oh, no, Tao. – habló cuando la soltó. —Pese a todos mis esfuerzos no pude permitir que salieran lastimados.

—Sabíamos que eso pasaría. – una tercera voz interrumpió su lamento. El acento característico de Ruperto le hizo voltear al verlo. Portando unas muletas, el muchacho se mostró con una sola pierna.

—Ruperto… - ahora no pudo resistir el llanto. —En verdad lo lamento.

—No, Marinette, por favor. – el avanzó sin problemas hasta estar con ella. —Una pierna es un precio pequeño a pagar por todo el infierno en el que fuimos sometidos.

—¿Cómo pasó? – estaba abstraída.

—Me dispararon en la pantorrilla con una bala de alto calibre. Me destrozó el hueso. Cuando llegamos al hospital el músculo estaba muy dañado y la tibia no podía reconstruirse. Me estaba gangrenando, los médicos tomaron una decisión. – sorpresivamente el muchacho no lloraba. —No estés triste, Marinette. – estiró una mano y tocó su mejilla. —Pude haber perdido una pierna… Pero encontré las ansias por vivir. Tú nos hiciste libres.

—Además… No somos los únicos que han pagado un precio. – Alek ya estaba a su lado. Tenía una barba rubia que jamás le había visto. —Todos creímos que habías muerto. – colocó su mano sobre su cabeza, afectivamente. —Era horrible para nosotros vivir pensando que habías sacrificado tu vida. – Alek logró salir de ahí ileso. Bueno, al menos en extremidades. Durante el ingreso de los soldados del ejército ellos le indujeron una sobredosis cuando lo sedaron. Les dio mucho miedo, pues estaba recubierto en sangre. Alek, en su estado de euforia no se contuvo de atacarlos con rabia, al verlo tan amenazante aplicaron más dosis de la debido a causa del pavor. Casi muere por intoxicación, pero afortunadamente fue atendido a tiempo.

—Me alegra mucho ver que todos están bien. – parpadeó sus lágrimas. —¿Lo consiguieron todos, verdad? – la pena reflejada en sus rostros la hizo tragarse sus palabras.

—Lo siento, Marinette. – Tao colocó su mano sobre su hombro. —Henry no lo logró.

—¿Qué?

—Alguien le disparó en el pecho y el estómago. Cuando lo encontraron eran muy tarde. – Ruperto esquivó su mirada. Marinette cerró los ojos en lamentación.

—Eustace y Fei continúan en confinamiento solitario. – informó Alek. —Pero era de esperarse, han tardado más que nosotros en socializar. Sus mentes siempre estuvieron más perturbadas que las nuestras.

—Pero… ¿Sobrevivieron?

—Sí. – ella asomó una sonrisa ante la afirmación.

—¿Y Adrien? – su mirada se encendió al mencionar su nombre. Tao le mostró una sonrisa.

—Él también.

—¿En dónde está?

—No lo sabemos. – el licántropo se mostró frustrado. —No nos dieron la oportunidad de despedirnos.

—Un hombre vino a él. – continuó Tao. —Creo que era su familiar. Él fue quien se lo llevó.

—¿Cómo estaba? ¿No sufrió mucho daño? – no iba a negar el hecho obvio que todos corrieron riesgos en el motín, pero deseaba fervientemente que Adrien hubiese sobrevivido con todas sus extremidades de órganos.

—Él… Tuvo un poco de problemas para adaptarse, como todos. – Tao se cruzó de brazos, su mirada era conciliadora. —Pero estaba bien, todo en su lugar. – soltó una carcajada pequeña pero irónica. Ver el rostro calmado de la chica le parecía enternecedor. Durante su encierro había percibido que cariño que se guardaban ambos jóvenes, ver la llama de su enamoramiento todavía ardiendo le hacía feliz.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? – alguien se infiltró en su espacio. Para ser precisos, al hablar entre ellos habían olvidado que estaban rodeado de enfermeros y los padres de Marinette. Todos giraron su vista, con un poco de fastidio al doctor Being Huin. —Oh, ¿Eres una nueva paciente?

—Ella es Marinette Dupain Cheng, doctor. – informó el enfermero que la acompañaba. El rostro de Being fue todo un poema.

—¿Qué? – se apresuró a caminar hasta ella, pero Tao la tomó de un brazo y la colocó detrás de él.

—Aléjate, Huin. Ella no tiene nada que decirte. – no le gustaba el psiquiatra, no era un secreto.

—Yo más bien opino que sí. – no se mostró hostil, sólo declaró. —¿Por qué está con ustedes? Dime, jovencita, ¿Eres como ellos? – estaba intrigado y es que, pese a que el espécimen 314CN se había referido a ella como otro experimento, jamás llegó al pabellón.

—Son mis amigos. – habló Marinette. —Estuvimos juntos en ese lugar.

—Eres 122LB. – Afirmó anonadado. Apretó los puños al escucharlo hablar, mas asintió en silencio. —Oh, Dios mío… Estás con vida. – ojala pudiera acercarse más a ella.

—¿Por qué le interesa? – gruñó Alek, también un poco tenso. —Marinette no era una bestia como nosotros.

—Ella nos rescató. – argumentó Ruperto. —Es nuestra heroína. – le incomodó a la chica escuchar esa palabra, pues Zen solía referirse así a su persona.

—¿Su heroína? – Being tenía la mirada desencajada. —No puedo creerlo. Tú eres esa mujer… La que… ¿Los rumores eran verdaderos entonces? ¡Y por si fuera poco yo le dije al muchacho Agreste que estabas muerta!

—¡¿Qué?! – Marinette frunció el ceño.

—Lo… Lo lamento en verdad. – captó que los tres sujetos estaban flanqueándola, la amenaza era muy clara. —Cuando Adrien Agreste me preguntó por ti no supe que decirle. Investigué, pero mis contactos no podían decir nada, nadie parecía saber de una mujer con el nombre código de 122LB. Até cabos… Supuse que habías fallecido.

—Bueno… Sí lo hice.

—¿Cómo has dicho? – Sabine soltó una exclamación en conjunto con el grupo de zoántropos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que moriste? – Alek tenía el rostro pálido.

—Tuve dos paros cardiorrespiratorios… Es una historia larga. – suspiró. —Conseguí salir adelante tras un arduo proceso médico…

—Cielo santo, Marinette. – su madre estaba llorando y se sintió escoria por decir eso sin medir que ella estaba frente a sus ojos.

—Por favor, mamá, no llores. – se le acercó. —Ahora estoy a salvo y me recupero rápidamente. – le acarició las mejillas. La mujer la abrazó. —¿Dónde está Adrien? – preguntó una vez que se liberaron. Being suspiró y metió las manos a sus bolsillos.

—Con su familia. – la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría. —Partió ayer. Él está bien. – agregó al notar su ensimismamiento. —Fue un proceso arduo, legamente hablando, pero se le concedió libertad bajo llave.

—¿Bajo llave? – repitió Tom.

—Tiene una especie de arresto domiciliario. – los tres sujetos de prueba gruñeron.

—¿Qué caso tiene volver a tu casa si continuarás encerrado? – rezongó Tao.

—Era eso o nada. – admitió el psiquiatra. —Ahora que él consiguió partir, posiblemente eso pueda pasar también con ustedes. – la noticia les iluminó el rostro. —Pero no sé lo que los altos mandos decidirán al respecto.

—Entonces está en Paris. – murmuró Marinette.

—Eso no lo sé. – Being admitió. —Pero de ser así, ahí es donde deberá permanecer una buena temporada. – la chica asintió, se giró a sus amigos.

—Estoy muy contenta de verlos. Espero que pronto ustedes también puedan reunirse con sus seres queridos.

—Muchas gracias, Marinette. – Ruperto se acercó dando brinquitos. —Tienes mi eterna gratitud. – le tomó de la mano y se la besó. —Después de todo no hay nada más leal que un canino. – agregó aludiendo al animal escogido para él. Ella se rio.

—Déjame darte un abrazo de oso. – Alek la tomó en brazos en forma de despedida. —Y ahora, ve por él. – comentó amistosamente. —Te voy a extrañar, Marinette, espero volvamos a vernos algún día.

—Yo igual, Alek.

—Adrien tenía razón…- Marinette miró atentamente a Tao Ling. —Eres milagrosa.- sin pretenderlo ya estaba llorando de nuevo. —Lamento haber dudado de ti. – le extendió la mano. —Gracias… Por todo. – ella la estrechó.

—Gracias por confiar en mí.

—Al final… Pudimos escapar. – soltó su mano. —Ve hacia la libertad. – susurró mientras ampliaba su sonrisa.

—Lo haré. – dio media vuelta, su familia la recibió. —Nos encontraremos algún día… Cuando todos estemos en el lugar al que pertenecemos.

—Así será. – Tao la despidió con la mano. Marinette emergió del pabellón especial con una calidez que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía.

El abogado de Jiang Zen la esperaba en el asilo. Al verla el hombre le saludó.

—Quisiera hacerle una petición.

—Lo que me pida, señorita. – el hombre había sido claro, la apoyaría en cualquier trámite legal con tal de que eso ayudara en su recuperación, esas habían sido las órdenes del jefe.

—Necesito regresar a Paris.

—¿Paris?

—Ahí es donde vivía antes del proyecto MTR. – habló con soltura, todo su espíritu rebosaba de confianza. —No podré estar bien hasta que no regrese. – la mirada seria y calculadora del servidor permaneció inerte por unos segundos.

—Entiendo. – suspiró. —Eso quiere decir que tengo mucho trabajo por hacer. – se colocó un par de gafas negras. —La veré de nuevo mañana, señorita Dupain Cheng. – caminó a la salida a paso firme.

Marinette supo que pese a la adversidad de intentar salir de ahí lo lograría. Después de todo si había conseguido destruir una prisión con sólo su espíritu inquebrantable… Salir de allí se volvería una tarea fácil.

Miró el gran árbol de melocotones y sonrió mientras la brisa mecía sus hojas. Las flores estaban frotando y sobre ellos un hermoso azul de primavera coloreaba el cielo.

—Espérame, Adrien… - susurró mientras el aire mecía su cabello. Lo tocó un momento y pasó sus hebras largas entre sus dedos. —¿Mamá?

—¿Sí, cariño? – ellos estaban cerca.

—¿Me harías un favor?

—¿Cuál?

—¿Podrías… cortarme el cabello?

Había dado el primer paso para ser libre.

…

 _Heroína: Término en femenino para héroe. Persona que se distingue por haber realizado una hazaña extraordinaria, especialmente si requiere mucho valor._

 **Continuará…**

 **Al final me parecieron muy bonitas las referencias de los zoántropos, creo que fueron muy tiernas. Como verán, Marinette en realidad superó muchas adversidades para recuperarse. Las lesiones de su cuerpo y la gran cantidad de objeciones sobre su libertad fueron los responsables de que no la llevaran al pabellón con los demás sujetos de prueba. Así pues, todos la miraban como un caso diferente, por lo que la apartaron para estudiarla mejor y atenderla. Aquí vemos una sorprendente transformación de Jiang Zen y tal como lo habían mencionado en sus comentarios, él tuvo qué ver un tanto con lo que pasó después y durante el motín. Zen convocó a las fuerzas armadas y las mandó para que atacaran el laboratorio. Comprendió las palabras de Marinette y los hizo ir. Así que después de todo y a pesar de que en la línea de emergencias no le creyeran, ella ya tenía a la milicia sobre su espalda para investigar qué diablos pasaba.**

 **Debo mencionar además, que Marinette tuvo un poco menos de problemas para recuperar su personalidad, una porque ella estuvo menos tiempo encerrada y siendo torturada a comparación de los demás y la más importante es por que tuvo la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para reponerse de poco a poco ella sola.**

 **Marinette sí que buscaba a Adrien o al menos preguntaba por él. El problema fue que no podía levantarse de la cama de hospital y que el gobierno de China la tenía aislada por seguridad. Así que por ello no podían estar juntos.**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado mucho el capítulo. Ya falta menos para el final, puede que el próximo sea el último capítulo, pero no estoy muy segura por que me va fatal en hacer cálculo.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	20. Lluvia

**Disculpen, en serio disculpen la tardanza, pero de verdad que he estado muy atareada estos días. Estoy trabajando y el tiempo que me queda es sumamente corto, además de que me resfrié, de nuevo y eso me quitaba ánimos.**

 **Afortunadamente ya me siento mejor y encontré más tiempo para este espacio. Por ahora veremos mucho sobre los personajes secundarios y un poco de lo que pasó mientras nuestros protagonistas tenían que enfrentar su pesadilla. Espero lo disfruten en serio. Este no será el último capítulo, sino el siguiente :D**

* * *

 **-20-**

 **Lluvia.**

* * *

Alya Césaire tenía un defecto. Era condenadamente curioso. Esa cualidad le había servido tanto de provecho como de dificultad durante su trabajo. Al convertirse en reportera solía ir por la vida con una intensa capacidad analítica, no obstante cuando era necesario que mantuviera sus manos fuera de algo, solía buscar hasta el cansancio respuestas que pudieran satisfacerla.

A causa de su sorprendente entrega, la televisora le había encargado un trabajo importante. Ella sería la responsable de las notas de última hora y por ello solía ir a trabajar los fines de semana. Las noticias podían llegar cuando menos lo esperara y pese a que la directora le había dicho que le avisaría si algo pasaba, solía ir un rato para ver con sus propios ojos la correspondencia.

Quizá ese día no había sido el mejor para ir a trabajar, es decir, acababa de dar un paso muy importante en su relación con Nino, su novio desde que eran adolescentes. Irse a vivir juntos no era para nada algo común, habían pasado meses considerando los pros y contra de mudarse juntos, cosa que finalmente se llevó a cabo.

Todavía tenía de desempacar y acomodar, pero la tentación era inusual y quería acudir a la estación.

—Hola, Alya. – uno de sus compañeros entró con cuidado a su oficina, Alya estaba checando la computadora.

—Hola, Jacob.- saludó casual.

—¿Estás sola? – el chico miró a todos lados. —No podrás imaginar lo que llevó esta mañana. – sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón un paquete en un sobre. —Se ve algo sospechoso. – se lo entregó a su compañera.

—¿Qué?

—Es una carta en donde mencionan algo sobre un escándalo en China. Está escrito en inglés, pero pude traducirlo. Al parecer… El disco contiene un video, pero aún no lo veo.

—¿Qué clase de escándalo? –el placer de enterarse de un chisme le tentaba.

—Algo sobre… - Jacob miró a todos lados. —Algo sobre una especia de proyecto secreto. La carta dice que en China se descubrió una organización en las sombras que se encargaba de crear mutantes. – aunque rayando en la ficción y con Alya dedicándole una mirada de incredulidad el muchacho se apresuró sacar el disco. —Déjame mostrártelo.

—¿La directora ya lo vio?

—No, fui el único. Llegué antes que todos y la directora iba a llegar más tarde el día de hoy. – sacó el dispositivo y colocó en el CPU. —¿Estás lista? Sea lo que sea, tenemos que verlo.

—Tal vez es sólo una broma. – suspiró la chica al darle click. La reproducción sólo contaba con algunos segundos, pero todo era bastante claro. Ante el rostro de la mujer en la pantalla sintió una irrefrenable necesidad de gritar. Se llevó las manos a la boca y contuvo la respiración.

—Dios mío…- exclamó el muchacho. La película se detuvo con el sonido de los disparos al fondo, después sólo negro. Alya estaba paralizada, el muchacho soltó una risa nerviosa. —No puede ser real, ¿O sí? – iba a reproducirlo nuevamente pero Alya lo detuvo.

—¿No viste a quien lo entregó?

—No, estaba en el buzón… Alya, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Debo llamar a la directora?

—Eh, sí… sí… Llámala, yo… - se levantó de la silla.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Ne-Necesito ir al baño… - estaba sudando mucho.

—Oye, ¡Alya! – la sostuvo de un brazo cuando la vio resbalarse. —¡Por todos los cielos! Estás sumamente blanca, ¿Quieres algo de beber? – corrió fuera de la oficina. Llegó en un corto periodo de tiempo, trajo un vaso de jugo de frutas. Ella lo bebió, pero sólo un poco. —¿Alya? ¿Por qué lloras? – la morena se sorprendió al escucharlo. Dio un respingo y miró a su amigo.

—Estoy bien. –respiró repetidas veces. —Es sólo… Que es un video fuerte. – Jacob asintió. —Tienes que decírselo a la directora, debe verlo.

—Sí, la contactaré.

—¿Puedes traerme un poco más? – le regresó el recipiente.

—Desde luego.- salió corriendo de ahí. Alya, casi con paso automático tomó una USB y copió el video, lo guardó en su bolsa y se dejó caer en la silla. Dejó que las lágrimas corrieran otro rato.

—Vine lo más rápido que pude. – su jefa llegó agitada. —¿Tan importante es? – Jacob se posó a su lado.

—Tiene que verlo, es demasiado intenso. –lo reprodujo, Alya tuvo que soportar nuevamente la visualización. Al término la mujer de mayor edad tenía el rostro anonadado.

—¿Es real?

—Creemos que sí. – expresó Jacob. —La carta decía que era una serie de hechos que se buscaban esclarecer en China.

—Eso es realmente grande. – la directora miró a Alya.—Césaire, ¿Te encuentra bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. – respiró varias veces, intentando alejar de su mente la perturbación del video.

De pronto, se escuchó el sonido de una línea telefónica a la distancia. Era en la recepción y la señorita encargada aún no llegaba. La directora misma fue a ver la llamada. Alya y Jacob la siguieron. A juzgar por la expresión de su rostro no parecía estar teniendo buenas noticias.

—¿Está todo bien, jefa? – preguntó Jacob.

—Es la embajada de China. – lucía dubitativa. —Van a venir a la estación. – frunció el ceño. —Empiezo a pensar que esto es más importante de lo que creemos.

La incertidumbre dominó el día. Cuando los agentes chinos llegaron, se encargaron de confiscar el material y tener una charla muy seria con la directora de la cadena. Al parecer era una cuestión de estado y continuaban rastreando al topo que había repartido copias del video a las diferentes televisoras en todo el mundo.

Para Alya… el día pasó como si todo transcurriera en cámara lenta. Cuando consiguió estabilizarse, una chispa emergió muy dentro de ella. No podía ser una casualidad, así que… Tal vez ese caso sólo dependiera de ella.

…

Las primeras gotas de lluvia estaban cayendo, pero para ellos no existía más. Adrien había adentrado su mirada en la azul de Marinette. Una sonrisa aún se reflejaba en ambos y sus cuerpos entrelazados en un abrazo que parecía no terminarse nunca.

—Adrien. – Gabriel lo llamó de pronto. El encanto de la escena se rompió tras parpadear. El muchacho separó ligeramente su cuerpo del de ella para mirar a su padre. El hombre tenía el rostro deformado en una mueca alusiva al miedo, mas el chico no se mostró molesto o frustrado, simplemente no dejó de sonreír y al notar esto, Gabriel miró rápidamente a Marinette, la joven le veía de igual forma con una sonrisa, que se borraba poco a poco dado que se sentía incómoda frente a él.

—¡Marinette! –ahora era la voz de Tom. La chica suspiró y se volteó a Adrien, él le correspondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Gabriel y terminó por subir al balcón en donde ellos estaban. Caía agua del cielo, pero los jóvenes no se inmutaban.

—Papá… - Adrien amplió su sonrisa, Agreste sintió que su corazón se derretiría, no había visto a Adrien sonreír con tanta sinceridad desde hacía años. —Ella es Marinette… - tras una mirada rápida, volvieron a encontrarse en un gesto amoroso. —Mi querida Marinette.

—¿Marinette?

—Disculpe, con permiso. – Tom se apresuró a subir. Estaba tan agitado como Gabriel. Al ver a Adrien correr sus sentidos de paternales se despertaron. Lo primero que pensó era que se empecinaría contra su hija… Cosa que hizo, pero de forma diferente a la que pensó.

—Hola, papá. – saludó la chica. —Es Adrien… ¿Puedes creerlo? – estaba sonriendo luminosamente.

—Sí, querida, lo veo. – respiró aliviado. —¿Por qué no se meten a la habitación? Está lloviendo.

—¿Lloviendo? – ambos dijeron en voz alta y alzaron la cabeza al cielo al mismo tiempo. Cierto, estaba tan concentrados en ellos mismos que no lo habían notado. Se acercaron a la entrada y los adultos les entregaron paso.

Ya se habían mojado un poco. Sabine los recibió y les alcanzó una toalla.

Cuando Gabriel y Tom entraron, Fu, Nathalie, Gorila y Sabine les ayudaban a secarse. Fu miró de soslayo a los padres y después a la pareja. Adrien le miró con apremio. No se había apartado del lado de Marinette. La tomaba de la mano y ambos estaban sentados en la cama.

—Usted lo sabía. – más que una acusación, fue un señalamiento. Adrien y Fu enfrentaron sus miradas. —¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?

—Estás aquí, algunas veces es mejor presenciar las cosas que sólo escuchar. Pero lo cierto es… - miró a Marinette, quien ahora ella le volteaba a ver. —Que no sabía que ella estaba en Paris. El día que llegó fue sorpresivo y es el motivo por el cual no pude venir a verte.

—¿Acabas de llegar a Paris? – Adrien apretó su mano, ella asintió.

—Hace unos días. – miró al psiquiatra. —El doctor Fu iba a ser mi terapeuta y comenzó a tratarme. Como no lo conocía bien tardé unos días en hacerle caso, pero… Creo que es un excelente médico.

—Eso veo. – Adrien amplió su sonrisa.

—Marinette y tú tienen una historia, no la hubiera sabido si no me lo hubieses contado. Como mi contrato me impide hacer alusión de mis pacientes no podía decir sus nombres abiertamente, además de que… Quería comprobar que la chica también quisiera verte. – ante esa idea Adrien se estremeció. Después de todo Marinette tendría derecho a no desear ver su rostro, él había sido el principal culpable por el cual se había visto embarcada en tan horrible suceso.

—Le conté al doctor sobre ti. Pensé que quizá él podría decirme algo de tu ubicación. – Marinette recargó su cuerpo al del muchacho. —No me lo fijo, sólo me incitó a no perder la esperanza.

—¿Estabas buscándome? – habló sorprendido.

—Siempre. – sus ojos se toparon. —¿Y tú? ¿No me buscaste?

—Lo intenté… Pero Huin…

—Oh, es verdad. – Marinette frunció el ceño. —Ese tonto te dijo que había muerto.

—Lo lamento mucho, Marinette. Debes estar decepcionada de mí.

—Jamás, mi chaton. – le acarició una mejilla con la mano. —Alguno de los dos tenía que dar con el otro, era cuestión de tiempo.

—Pero es imperdonable que me haya resignado… - informó afligido.

—Es algo normal. – Marinette afianzó su mano. —Simplemente muestra lo humano que somos.

—Eres asombrosa, Marinette. – sus ojos verdes se aguaron un poco.

—Ejem. – Gabriel carraspeó de pronto, todas las miradas se dirigieron a él. —Disculpen si interrumpo. – dio un paso hacia los muchachos. —Pero… ¿Exactamente qué relación tienen? ¿Qué es todo esto? – no estaba siendo aversivo, era una duda genuina. Todos guardaron silencio y justo cuando Fu estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, Adrien habló primero.

—Padre. Esta mujer es por quien estoy vivo. – la observó sonrojarse. —Marinette me encontró y salvó mi vida. – no pudo evitar mirarla de nuevo. —Lo es todo para mí.

—Oh, Adrien… - ella estaba conmovida.

—No entiendo, ¿La señorita fue quien te rescató?

—Compartimos el mismo destino. – Marinette encaró a Gabriel Agreste. —Es algo difícil de explicar. Pero Adrien y yo fuimos parte del proyecto que nos encarceló.

—Oh, mi cielo. – Sabine se abrazó a su esposo. Aún era difícil hablar de eso frente a sus padres.

—Marinette nos salvó a todos. – expresó Adrien. —Sacrificó su vida por nosotros.

—No pude salvar a todos. – esquivó su mirada.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Henry… Él murió. – Sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de Adrien y después como suspiraba sonoramente.

—Lo sé. Lo supe por que no llegó con nosotros al pabellón. Por eso creí que tú también…

—Me mantuvieron apartada yo… Estuve un tiempo en coma.

—¿En coma? – Adrien se sobresaltó.

—Es una larga historia.

—Tienes que contármela, promételo.

—Lo haré.

—Sigue sin resolverse mi duda por completo. – respingó Gabriel.

—Nos conocemos desde la adolescencia. – informó Adrien. —¿De verdad no la recuerdas?

—Señor. – Nathalie se le acercó y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. —La señorita Dupain Cheng fue a su empresa a solicitar trabajo varias veces. Era una jovencita muy activa, pero usted no pudo recibirla. – el silencio domó los rasgos de Gabriel, de pronto sus mejillas se hicieron rojas por la vergüenza.

—Oh, ya la recuerdo. – esquivó la mirada de todos. —Usted… Quería trabajar en mi línea. Pero nunca pudimos… Congeniar. – si es que así podía llamársele a que él había literalmente estado borracho en todas las entrevistas. Arrepentido, Gabriel le acercó y le tomó de una mano, la que no sostenía Adrien. Se inclinó hasta estar a su altura y le besó. Marinette abrió muy grande los ojos.

—Se-Señor Agreste… ¿Qué es lo que…?

—Señorita… Tiene toda mi gratitud y admiración. Mi hijo asegura que lo ha salvado y yo veo que comparten un gran lazo, me disculpa por mi insolencia.

—No tiene que disculparse.

—Acepte mi lamento, es lo mínimo que puede hacer. – Marinette cayó un momento y luego asintió. —Gracias. –se puso de pie, después se inclinó ante los padres de Marinette. —Tienen mi agradecimiento también.

—Somos nosotros los que nos sentimos honrados. – contestó Tom. El corpulento hombre se dirigió a Adrien. —La protegiste todo este tiempo, te debo mucho, hijo.

—No, no lo hice. – Adrien bajó la cabeza. —Fue todo lo contrario.

—Oh. – Tom colocó su palma sobre su cabeza. —Yo sé que la quieres tanto como ella a ti. ¿Por qué otra cosa sería? Marinette te aprecia y nos contó el cómo ambos se cuidaron mutuamente.

—La verdadera heroína es ella. – sintió un tirón, era Marinette.

—Podrás decir que soy tu heroína, pero en realidad tú eres mi héroe, Adrien.- le dio un beso en la mejilla. —Fue gracias a ti que recuperé mi mente y que regresé, por ti es por quien estoy viva.

—Casi mueres por mi culpa.

—Como tú por mí, tantas veces.

—No se compara. – reclamó.

—¿Por qué no? – ella se tensó.

—Porque…

—No tiene caso que intentes denigrar un acto tan puro de amor, Adrien. – clamó Fu. —Ambos están hechos el uno para el otro, se complementan y cubren sus debilidades, ¿No lo creen? – los padres de Marinette sonrieron y Gabriel asintió.

Los jóvenes se cohibieron y se limitaron a sonreír mientras se sonrojaba, ambos se miraron un momento, había un cariño inmenso en sus respectivos ojos, tan grande como el mar, tan vasto como el cielo.

—Creo que ya es tarde. Debemos irnos. – señaló de pronto, Gabriel. Adrien le miró con temor, como si acabase de maldecir a alguien. —Estoy muy complacido de poder entablar una relación con ustedes, señores Dupain Cheng, estaremos encantados de volver si así lo permiten.

—Claro, por nosotros no hay problema, ¿Pero ya deben irse? – exclamó Sabine.

—Han sido emociones muy fuertes y creo que lo mejor para mi hijo es que…

—No. – apretó la mano de Marinette. —No puedo irme. – Gabriel admiró su determinación. —No me hagas alejarme de ella, no ahora que la encontré.

—Adrien. – Marinette se limitó a decir su nombre.

—Pero hijo, creo que tantas cosas al mismo tiempo…

—Por favor, padre. – miró a Nathalie y al doctor Fu también. —Ella es todo lo que quiero.

—¿Pero y si…?

—Señor. – finalmente la confiable asistente de Agreste intervino. —Creo que sería bueno para Adrien quedarse.

—¿Qué?

—Quizás sea lo mejor. – la mirada de Gabriel voló de Fu a Nathalie.

—Por mucho que adore la compañía de los señores Dupain, dudo que podamos quedarnos todos.

—Oh, no se preocupe, señor Agreste, Adrien es bienvenido en nuestra casa todo el tiempo que quiera. – proclamó Sabine.

—Eso no es…

—Padre, por favor. – insistió Adrien. —¿Por qué no quieres dejarme?

—Adrien. – le miró con severidad. —Creo que lo mejor es que regreses a casa. Debes estar en un lugar familiar y silencioso para conciliar el sueño.

—Marinette es todo lo que necesito. – a cada declaración de amor más se sonrojaba ella.

—Señor Gabriel.- Fu se paró a su lado. —Él estará bien.

—Pero…

—Está tan seguro aquí como lo está en su mansión. Confié en estas personas.

—Es que… - Gabriel se vio acorralado.

—¿No confías en mí? – contratacó Adrien.

—Claro que sí, es sólo… - suspiró, dejó caer los brazos. —¿Cómo sé que estarás bien? ¿Cómo sé que no desaparecerás de nuevo? – Adrien se sintió abatido por la confesión de su padre. —No podría soportarlo. – ladeó el rostro, su padre acababa de admitir que no quería dejarlo. El trauma de su desaparición le acechaba desde lo más profundo de su pecho, haciéndole recordar el dolor que sintió entonces.

Adrien se separó de Marinette y caminó hasta su padre. Estiró su mano y la colocó sobre su hombro, Gabriel se volteó lentamente. Adrien tenía una mirada muy distinta, era como si acabase de recuperar una chispa que hacía años había perdido. Lentamente y para angustia de Gabriel, le rodeó con sus brazos en una promesa muda.

—Te quiero, padre. – le dijo al oído. Gabriel resistió el impulso de llorar. —Te lo juro, volveré a ti. – y Adrien Agreste no rompía sus promesas. El hombre de los anteojos se aferró a su hijo correspondiendo a su gesto de amor.

—Estaré aquí a primera hora. Ni un minuto más.

—Te esperaré. – se separaron. Gabriel llevó sus dedos hacia sus ojos y limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Se volteó a Nathalie y Gorila.

—Es hora de irnos. – después a Marinette. —Confió en que lo cuidarás por mí.- ella se sonrojó mientras asentía. —Doctor Fu. – se inclinó y después hacia los padres de la chica. Gabriel Agreste salió de la casa con elegancia, tal y como solía hacerlo.

Tom y Sabine fueron a acompañarle, dejándoles al fin solo. Una vez que el silencio reinó en la habitación, Adrien se giró hacia la chica. Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios y ella le correspondió estirando los brazos hacia él. Volvían a abrazarse, era como estar en el paraíso.

Sentándose a su lado, Adrien deslizó sus dados por el cabello corto de ella y Marinette cerró los ojos, agradeciendo la caricia.

—Es como la vez que nos encontramos. – aludió recordando su reencuentro en la granja.

—Quise tenerlo corto. – respondió mientras abría los ojos. —Me gusta así.

—Largo también se veía bien.

—No me gusta ya. – frunció el ceño. —A Xiao le gustaba así. – ese comentario consiguió malhumorar a Adrien.

—Entonces a partir de hora no lo dejes crecer. – dejó de tocarlo para entrelazar sus manos.

—Cojeas. – dijo ella de pronto.

—Tú caminas muy despacio y te sujetas seguido el estómago.

—Secuelas, supongo. – se encogió de hombros. —¿Te heriste en las piernas?

—Sí. – Adrien se miró los pies. —Me rompí el tobillo y me dispararon uno de los muslos.

—Lo siento tanto.

—No fue tan grave. ¿Me contarás ahora qué es todo eso del coma? – Marinette hizo un mohín y luego asintió.

—La bala en mi abdomen me hirió los órganos internos. Perdí mucha sangre… - Adrien arrugó el rostro. —Caí dos veces en paros cardiorrespiratorios debido al choque.

—Mari… - se apretó contra ella.

—Pero conseguí salir adelante. Al principio era muy confuso, pero lentamente me repuse.

—Me hubiera encantado estar ahí. – la sintió recostarse en su hombro.

—No tiene importancia ya. – Marinette suspiró. —Me asustaba más la idea de que estuvieras herido o peor.

—Tengo muchas vidas. – quiso agregarle un poco de humor al asunto.

—Eso dices ahora, mi chatón. – con su mano sobrante le tocó en la nariz, Adrien se rio levemente. —A diferencia mía, siempre fuiste muy valiente y capaz, yo sólo tenía suerte. Si no fuera por ti, no hubiera podido salir adelante.

—No es verdad.

—Esa noche… Cuando Xiao me disparó… Estaba muy asustada. – confesó en voz baja. —Pero te vi a los ojos y... De pronto sentí mucha paz.

—Marinette. – contuvo su respiración. —Yo estaba aterrado. Estabas tan fría, tan débil… - un escalofrió le recorrió, Marinette le acarició el dorso de la mano. —Tú eres valiente, no yo.

—Los dos lo somos. – terminó por cimentar. —¿Estaremos de acuerdo en eso? – él suspiró.

—Está bien.

—Será lo mejor. – dejando de lado la tensión, ambos se recostaron en la cama, uno al lado del otro, era muy reconfortante.

—Ahora que lo pienso, nunca estuvimos juntos tanto tiempo en la misma habitación. – Marinette se sorprendió de ello, asintió lentamente.

—Xiao no quería que recuperáramos nuestra razón. Sabía que entre nosotros existía algo.

—No se equivocaba. – la forma tan segura de su expresión convenció a la mujer, quien asintió emocionada. —¿Les has contado?

—¿A mis padres?

—Sí.

—No, no puedo. – ella desvió los ojos. —Temo que voy a hacerles mucho daño. ¿Soy injusta por eso?

—Claro que no. – Adrien se acurrucó un más contra ella. —Tampoco yo.

—Tu padre continúa siendo el mismo de siempre.

—No lo es. – la voz triste de su compañero la hizo desear retractarse. —Sé que es sobreprotector, pero esta vez tiene motivos.

—Es verdad. Lo siento.

—Descuida. – Adrien unió sus frentes. —Pero creo que él sufrió mucho cuando desaparecí. Sabe que fui parte de un proyecto secreto y que fui torturado, pero quiero ahorrarle el sufrimiento de las pesadillas.

—Yo igual. – debajo de la sábana unió su mano con la de su amado. —Aún tengo… Episodios. – murmuró nerviosa.

—¿Te vuelves autómata?

—Por unos minutos, ya es menos constante… Además están las pesadillas.

—Yo también las tengo. Hace unos meses tuve una conversación… - se mostró arrepentido. —Ataque a mi padre y lastimé a Gorila. No puedo perdonármelo.

—Oh, Adrien… - lo abrazó, guiando su cabeza hacia su pecho y posando su barbilla sobre su cabeza. —Tengo fe en que algún día recuperaremos nuestras mentes. – el muchacho se separó un poco para encararla. —Y si estamos juntos será mucho más fácil, ¿No crees?

—No lo creo, estoy seguro. – se alzó un poco para unir sus labios con los de ella. —Mi propuesta, sobre que unamos nuestros caminos, ¿No te has retractado?

—Jamás. – sonrió contra sus labios. —No podría vivir sin ti, no ahora que tanto hemos tardado en encontrarnos.

—Pienso lo mismo. – suspiró aliviado. —Desearía que nos quedáramos así, por toda la eternidad.

—Tal vez podamos hacerlo posible. – ella sonrió hacia él.

—Empiezo a pensar que no hay nada que no puedas hacer. – de nuevo, la besó, dejando todo su espíritu contra el suyo.

Era misteriosa la fuerza con la que obraba el universo y lo sorprendentemente poderosa que podía ser.

Marinette y Adrien se quedaron dormidos en un abrazo simbólico, el cual representaba la unión tan pura que ahora envolvía sus almas.

…

Ese día estaba lloviendo, justo como ahora. Alya miró por la ventana de su oficina en la central de noticias mientras la lluvia se colaba por el cristal. No había dejado de varle vueltas al mismo asunto. Nino insitía en que dejara de preocuparse tanto, pero no podía simplemente obedecerlo.

La necesidad se había reavivado, Alya sentía la sed de búsqueda en sus venas. Era simplemente inrresistible y cada vez que lo intentaba resultaba más y más desesperada.

—Es todo por hoy. – dijo Jacob, su compañero de trabajo.

—¿Eh? – Alya dio un respingo. —Lo siento, ¿Dijiste algo?

—Estás un poco distraída, Cesaire. ¿Pasa algo en casa? ¿Algo con tu romeo?

—Nino y yo estamos bien, gracias. – frunció el ceño.

—¿Entonces por qué parece que tu cabeza está lejos?

—Es… Una cuestión familiar. – si es que podía llamarse así.—¿Dijiste que es todo por hoy? Debo retirarme, quedé de hacer la cena esta noche.

—¿Tú y tu novio se turnan?

—Algo así. - la morena se levantó y tomó sus cosas.

—Llévate esto.- Jacob le lanzó un paraguas. —Está bastante mal allá afuera. – la verdad era que el aguacero ya estaba pasando, pero continuaba bastante húmedo. Alya asintió mientras se dirigía al estacionamiento.

Abordó su automóvil esquivando los charcos y protegiéndose con la sombrilla. Una vez dentro se quedó inmóvil. Conforme apretaba el manubrio sin quisiera tocar las llaves, dejó que su mente vagara en una pila de recuerdos que deseaba olvidar.

Olía exactamente igual. Petricor, lo odiaba.

Ese día, Alya había mandado varios mensajes a Marinette. Le había prometido mandarle algunas fotos de la granja de sus tíos y comunicarle cómo le estaba yendo. Casi finalizaban sus vacaciones y sinceramente la extrañaba. Se aburría un poco sin la chica a su lado, a pesar de todo lo que tenía por hacer.

Le pareció inusual que Marinette no le contestase al teléfono. No obstante no se desanimó, sabía que la casa de sus familiares tenía una recepción insuficiente como para mandar archivos multimedia y que posiblemente, conociendo los cambios de horario a su amiga podrían habérsele olvidado.

El día progresó, había empezado a nublarse y sintió un cosquilleo a medida que el cielo se rodeaba de nubarrones. Un tanto animada por el largo día de trabajo y deseando acudir a la panadería de los Dupain Cheng para un bizcocho que acompañase a su café, Alya estacionó su auto justo frente a la puerta. Cuando cerró la puertezuela una ráfaga de aire trajo consigo un aroma a tierra mojada. Ella sonrió, ese olor le agradaba y le hacía recodar los días de infancia, cuando solía visitar a sus familiares en otras ciudades.

Cuando se adentró en la panadería se sorprendió al no ver a nadie. En lugar de las risas amistosas del viejo Tom y las sonrisas animosas de Sabine, se encontró con un pueblo fantasma.

—¿Señora Dupain? ¿Señor Tom? – los llamó con voz alta, se apresuró a checar su teléfono, quizá había llegado a la hora de cerrar, pero aún era temprano, así que decidió subir a la casa para averiguar si ellos simplemente se habían descuidado. —¿Hola? – llamó tocando la puerta. No era su intención, pero escuchó un fuerte llanto al otro lado de la madera. Su corazón dio un vuelco y después escuchó un sollozo acompañado de un traste roto.

Temerosa de encontrarse con una escena de maltrato doméstico, Alya se apresuró contra la puerta. Lo que vio la dejó helada. Sabine había dejado caer un plato y lloraba a cántaros mientras abrazaba a su marido. Cuando los adultos le dirigieron la mirada se sintió una intrusa en aquella visión familiar.

—Dis-Disculpen, yo… Puedo regresar en otra ocasión…

—¡Alya! –Sabine corrió hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Confundida y asustada, la chica correspondió con timidez. Tom tenía los parpados hinchados y sostenía el teléfono.

—¿Señor Dupain? ¿Está todo bien? – tragó saliva, no estaba segura si quería escuchar la respuesta.

—Es Marinette… - dijo en su murmullo. —Desapareció.

—¿Qué? – las rodillas amenazaron con doblárseles. Sintió el revoltijo conocido que tuvo el día en el cual un agente de policía había llegado a la escuela y con gran pesar les contaba que Adrien Agreste había sido secuestrado. Apretó a Sabine y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas surcaran su rostro. Tom se acercó y abrazó a ambas mujeres con su corpulencia.

Por la ventana se colaba el olor inconfundible de la lluvia y para Alya, pese a que le gustaba mucho, pensó en lo irónico y malicioso que resultaba ahora.

Se sacudió volviendo a la realidad. Estaba en su auto, en medio de un aguacero y sin nada más que su mente acompañándole. Encendió el auto y salió del estacionamiento. Tomó varias calles mientras pensaba en el pasado.

Había hecho una campaña entre sus familiares y compañeros de trabajo. Se esforzó enormemente para encontrarla, pero a cada paso que daban, las autoridades le hacían retroceder dos. Era un callejón sin salida. Al paso de dos años sin nada de resultados, los esfuerzos por buscar a Marinette Dupain Cheng se tradujeron en nada.

Los padres de la chica se habían ido a China por tiempo indefinido, seguramente ampliando la búsqueda en las tierras orientales, mas nunca encontraron nada. Lentamente y con pesar, Alya se alejó de la pareja de reposteros. No podía evitarlo, pero sentía una enorme pena que se duplicaba cuando los veía tristes.

Ella había apoyado a Marinette a aceptar el viaje, aun cuando ella tenía dudas al respecto. Tal vez y sólo tal vez, si ella hubiese cerrado la boca, Marinette hubiese usado el dinero en otra cosa y permanecer ahí, en Paris, sin nada de qué preocuparse. Pero las cosas no habían sido así, su mejor amiga se había marchado a un viaje del cual no parecía tener intenciones de volver.

Los rumores se hicieron tan pesados de digerir que poco a poco todos se resignaron a que la amistosa diseñadora era ahora un cadáver bajo tierra. Incluso Nino llegó a decirlo en una ocasión y Alya estuvo a punto de romper con él al acusarlo de insensible. Consiguieron arreglar sus diferencias, pero el recordatorio se grababa con fuego cada vez que alguien mencionaba a la chica.

Todo se había vuelto complicado y ahora, de la nada, llevaba este asombroso video que lanzaba más que evidencia sobre el paradero de su amiga. Sí, tal vez tenía un año de atraso, pero la posibilidad de que ella continuara en China era tan plausible como lógica. Si la dirección dada por la mujer en el material era correcta, no podría estar muy lejos de Pekín, ¿Verdad?

Sólo tenía que reunir efectivo, planear un viaje y buscar sabiamente. Alya suspiró ante sus ideas. De nuevo, tenía esa inevitable sensación de búsqueda. Nino la conocía perfectamente, por eso insistía en que no se emocionara demasiado.

Nino.

Ahora que lo pensaba, él parecía conocer algo. ¿Sería posible que Nino le ocultara algo relacionado? ¿O sería solamente el miedo a lo desconocido? Si era el temor, lo daba crédito; incluso ella sentía miedo de emprender tan arriesgada empresa. ¿Pero qué tal si era lo primero? ¿Por qué le había dicho "Dame más tiempo"? ¿Acaso él…?

Alya dio al freno con todas sus fuerzas. Su automóvil se paró repentinamente dejando una estela de cláxones sonando molestos detrás de ella. Se disculpó y aceleró cambiando la dirección. Iría al estudio de Nino y averiguaría todo de una vez por todas.

…

—Oye, Lahiffe, te buscan… - su compañero de la empresa en donde trabajaba le palmó el hombro. —No se ve nada contenta amigo. – con una cara de burla y preocupación le dio pase a la sala de espera, en donde Alya un poco mojada y respirando agitadamente le veía con un rostro desencajado y dubitativo. Al verla Nino se asustó y corrió donde ella.

—¡¿Qué te pasó?! ¡¿Estás bien?! – le tocó los brazos buscando lesiones, Alya retrocedió a su tacto. Eso lo confundió. —¿Cariño?

—Tú sabes algo. – dijo de pronto. —Por eso no me dejas ir a la casa de los Dupain.

—¿Qué? – se mostró sorprendido y miró a todos lados antes de decir más. —¿Estás con eso otra vez? Nena, quizá necesites vacaciones.

—¡No me trates así! – gritó desencajada, a recepcionista les miró asustada. Nino se percató e intentó tomarla del brazo.

—Ven, hablemos en privado.

—¡No! – ella lo rechazó. —Dime la verdad Nino, ¿Por qué actúas tan misterioso? Desde que te mostré el video has evadido el tema por completo. ¿Tú sabes algo, no es así? Lo supuse, pero quieres esconderlo, ¿Por qué?

—No sé de qué estás hablando, Alya, por favor, no es el momento para que…

—Dímelo, eres mi novio, por el amor de Dios, ¡¿No dijiste que no nos esconderíamos nada?!

—¡No se trata de ti o de mí! – respondió molesto él. —¡Por favor, deja de hacer un escándalo de esto!

—¡Ahora tú estás gritando!

—Disculpen. – la recepcionista se puso de pie. —¿Está todo bien?

—No, no lo está. – bufó Alya. —Porque mi novio me ha mentido…

—Nena, estas cosas son delicadas, no puedes simplemente ir por la vida moviendo las aguas sin esperar que algo más se desate. No debes meterte en esas cosas.

—No me sermonees, Nino. – apretó los puños. —¿Sabes qué? No me importa. Iré a la panadería de los Dupain, te guste o no y si descubro algo que tú no quieres que sepa, entonces estarás en problemas.

—¡Alya! – ella se zafó de su agarre cuando quiso detenerla. —¡Alya, sólo vas a molestar a los señores Dupain! – salió a la lluvia tras ella. —¡Ellos no tienen nada que ver con Adrien! – ante su desliz Nino se llevó ambas manos a la boca, la morena quedó paralizada.

—¿Adrien? – las piezas comenzaron a encajar en su cabeza, la angustia y la satisfacción de saber que realmente sí tenía razón arrasaron con su cerebro. —Entonces sí sabes algo… - se dio media vuelta y corrió al estacionamiento.

—¡Alya, aguarda! – Nino no pudo pararla cuando se subió al auto y aceleró. —¡Maldición! – corrió a dentro y tomó su casco, él andaba en motocicleta, tendría que darse prisa.

—¡Oye, Lahiffe! – lo detuvo uno de sus compañeros. —¿Qué pasó? ¿Discutiste con tu novia?

—Ahora no. – con el mismo impulso se montó a su moto y aceleró.

…

Cuando Alya visualizó los anuncios de la pastelería frenó con ganas. No le importó si le ponían una infracción. Se bajó como alma que lleva el diablo e intentó entrar. Se sorprendió de ver la puerta cerrada, al parecer esa tarde no habían abierto el negocio. No se molestó en tocar, entró por la puerta particular, la misma por la que tantas veces había llegado. Subió corriendo y empapada, dejando una estela de agua conforme avanzaba.

Al llegar a la planta alta, tocó empecinada la puerta. Sabine abrió y retrocedió asustada al ver a Alya.

—¿Alya? – no estaba segura si era ella, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía.

—Señora Dupain-Cheng. – quiso llorar a causa de la nostalgia.

—¡Cielos!- Sabine retrocedió, dándole paso. —¡Pero cómo es que está así, hija! – preocupada corrió por una toalla. Tom estaba sentado en la sala y se levantó de golpe al verla, lucía nervioso.

—¿Alya? – se le acercó lentamente. Su mirada se condujo después a las escaleras que daban al cuarto de Marinette, acto que no pasó desapercibido para la chica. —¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? – Sabine ya había llegado y pasado la toalla por los hombros.

—Se-Señores Dupain… Yo, quiero… Quiero disculparme por no… Haber venido antes. – no resistió el llanto, el verlos, tan envejecidos y amables como siempre conmovió sus entrañas. —En verdad lo siento.

—Oh, querida. – Sabine le acarició el rostro. —Siempre serás bienvenida en esta casa, no importa si pasan décadas…

—¿Qué sucedió? – Tom se acercó para abrazar a su esposa. —¿Tuviste un mal día? ¿Algo pasó en tu casa?

—No, yo…- tragó saliva. No había tenido tiempo de planificar nada, había actuado precipitadamente. —Quiero hablar con los dos, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

La pareja se miró preocupada.

—Puedes decirnos lo que quieras. – animó Sabine.

—Yo…

—¡Alya! – entró corriendo Nino, también destilando agua y agitado. —¡Oh, perdonen por entrar así! – se inclinó con las manos al frente en forma de súplica. —Es un gusto volver a velos, señores Dupain-Cheng. – se apresuró hacia Alya. —Nena, vámonos… - ella se soltó.

—¡No! – encaró al matrimonio. —Tengo que decírselos, no puedo aguantarlo por más tiempo.

—No es el momento, cariño. – quiso tomarla de nuevo pero ella avanzó hasta estar cerca de la pareja de casados. —¡Alya!

—Déjala hablar. – pidió el padre de Marinette, preocupado. —Si tienes algún problema con ella, responderás ante mí. – la enormidad del viejo Tom intimidó a Nino. Viendo esto, Alya pudo respirar más tranquila.

—Habla, hija, te escuchamos. – motivó la afable Sabine. Nino frunció el ceño y se tensó, Alya respiró más tranquila.

—Señores, hay algo muy importante que debo decirles. – Tom echó un vistazo hacia las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de Marinette de forma disimulada.

—¿Qué es, Alya? – Sabine se puso nerviosa.

—Hace poco… Llegó a la estación de televisión un video.

—Alya, de verdad no creo que debas…

—Silencio. – Tom frunció el ceño. —Lo que tenga que decirnos será bienvenido. – movió su bigote de un lado a otro, componiendo su rostro, Nino apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Qué contenía ese video, querida? – Sabine en cambio no dejaba de prestarle atención a la morena.

—Habían escenas de un lugar muy parecido a una torre de control, con computadoras, escritorios y… y al fondo, mucho ruido. Sirenas, disparos, gritos…- Los padres de Marinette se miraron mutuamente. —Había una chica en el video. Estaba pidiendo ayuda y de pronto se corta. Dio una dirección, dijo que se encontraba en China, en Pekín; en un laboratorio. – el rostro de Alya reflejaba su pasión periodística y su ansiedad humanista, el viejo matrimonio no tenía palabras. —Sé que deben pensar lo peor pero… Pero estoy segura que esa joven era Marinette.

—Es suficiente, Alya. – Nino se acercó nuevamente a ella.

—No, no lo es. – le retó con la mirada y el muchacho retrocedió. —Aunque cueste creerlo no tengo dudas. Esa joven era Marinette… Y lo sé porque reconocí su voz, su forma, nunca podría olvidarla.

—No sabía que existía un video así. – opinó Tom, aferrando a su esposa.

—Fue censura el mismo día que llegó a Paris. Esto es algo grande… - Alya avanzó hacia los Dupain. —Sé que Marinette está viva. Puedo sentirlo y necesitaba decírselos. No puedo soportar la idea de que hayan perdido la esperanza. – miró de soslayo a su novio. —Aún creo que Marinette regresará a casa, a pesar de todo… Confío en ella, sé que está en alguna parte. – se limpió las lágrimas y apretó los puños. —Voy a encontrarla, señores Dupain-Cheng, sin importa si me creen o no. Así tenga que buscar hasta el fin del mucho, jamás dejaré de inténtalo. – se abrazó a sí misma. —Ya mucho tiempo perdí creyendo que se había ido. ¿Qué no lo ven? Esto es una pista. Significa que Marinette está viva, que debe estar en alguna parte… - miró a Nino con decisión. —Así tenga que dejar mi hogar, no descansaré hasta hallarla. – apretó los labios. —Es mi mejor amiga, fue por mí que aceptó irse. Yo le dije que tomara ese viaje y lo perdió todo… Bueno.- se volteó a los panaderos. —Lo perdería todo también por saber que está bien, por regresarla a su hogar y que tenga una vida feliz. Así ella me odie…

—¿Por qué habría a odiarte? Si eres mi mejor amiga. – una voz aparte emergió de la nada. Alya sintió un terrible escalofrío recorrerle y supo que no podía ser el agua fría que se le había colado hasta los huesos. Todas las caras se voltearon a las escaleras y la última y mirar fue Alya.

Marinette estaba de pie en medio de los escalones. Tenía el rostro contrito y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Nino contuvo la respiración pero Alya, ella se puso más pálida que el papel.

—Marinette… - suspiró para caer desmayada.

—¡Alya! – Nino corrió para detener su caída, consiguiéndolo con éxito.

…

El olor al alcohol la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Alya parpadeó sintiendo una poderosa luz frente a ella. En cuestión de segundos había recuperado la visión por completo. Sus ojos se toparon con los azules de Marinette. La chica estaba a su lado, junto al sofá. La habían movido ahí cuando había perdido el conocimiento.

—¡Alya, nena! – Nino se acercó de pronto. —¿Estás bien?

—¿Nino? – parpadeó, intentando recordar algo. —¿Qué me pasó?

—Te desmayaste de la impresión. –se retiró un poco. —Aunque juro que yo también estuve a punto. – Marinette sonrió apenada.

—¡Marinette! – Alya se alzó y estiró sus brazos. Se fundió con ella ignorando el hecho de que estaba mojándola también. Marinette se dejó hacer mientras correspondía con menos intensidad. Cuando se soltaron, Alya tenía la cara enrojecida debido al llanto y Mari no estaba muy diferente. —No… No puedo créelo, tú… ¿Eres realmente tú? – ella sonrió, Adrien le había hecho esa misma pregunta.

—Soy yo. – le compuso el cabello, que lo tenía enredado en el rostro. —Has cambiado poco, Alya.

—¡Oh, Marinette! – volvía a abrazarla. —¡Por todos los cielos, eres tú! – no podía concebirlo. —¿Cómo… Cómo es que…? –Marinette se alejó un poco para encararla.

—Es una larga historia.

—Dios… Tienes que contármelo, yo, nosotros… Todo el mundo… Estábamos muy preocupados. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida? – las imágenes se reunieron en su mente. —Tu abdomen, ¿No tienes nada? – palpó con cuidado, pero sólo le causó cosquillas.

—Ahora lo estoy. – no se había dado cuenta, pero ambas estaban sentadas en el piso de la sala.

—Prepararé un poco de chocolate caliente. – Sabine se dirigió a la cocina.

—Tomen estas frazadas. – Tom por su parte ya les alcanzaba algo con qué calentarse.

—Gracias. – Alya la tomó, pero no se desenfocó de Marinette. —¿El video… Es auténtico? – al de ojos azules oteó a sus padres y en silencio asintió. —Dios mío.

—No lo menciones más, por favor, no quiero que ellos sufran. – Alya captó el mensaje y asintió, nerviosa. —¿En serio ibas a buscarme?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! – al tomó de los hombros. —No tienes idea de lo mucho que pasé por tu ausencia. – la soltó lentamente. —Además, siempre sentí que era mi culpa.

—¿Tu culpa? ¿Por qué? – Marinette en verdad sonaba desconcertada.

—Yo te convencí de que aceptaras el viaje. – no quiso dar más detalles, pero su amiga lo entendió.

—Lo que me pasó no fue culpa de nadie. Bueno… Sí hay culpables, pero ellos ya no podrán hacerme daño.

—Marinette. – Nino se acercó lentamente. —¿Me recuerdas?

—Claro que sí, Nino. – dejó que él la abrazara.

—Disculpa que llegara así a tu casa, es que yo…

—Lo sé, no te preocupes. Adrien me contó sobre el secreto que el doctor Fu y el señor Agreste te pidieron que guardases, ¿No querías decepcionarlo, verdad?

—¡¿Sabías de Adrien?!

—¡¿Entonces siempre fue Adrien Agreste?! – Nino y Alya hablaron al mismo tiempo y Marinette sonrió un poco cohibida.

—Adrien y yo somos compañeros. – intentó explicar. —Ambos estuvimos juntos en… Ese lugar. – sus amigos no podían estar más boquiabiertos. —Él está aquí, en Paris. Vino a verme el día de ayer.

—¿Entonces Adrien siempre estuvo vivo? ¡¿Todo este tiempo?! – Alya no podía creerlo. —¡Tú lo sabías! – apuntó acusadoramente a su novio.

—No podía decírtelo. – Marinette habló antes que él. —De hecho, no deberíamos estar hablando ahora, pero no podría importare menos. – hizo un gesto con las manos restándole importancia. —El hecho de que Adrien y yo estemos aquí es un secreto. – suspiró. —Pasaron muchas cosas, algunas de las cuales no quisiera hablar, sólo puedo decir que me alegro de estar con ustedes. – Marinette ladeó la cabeza y su blusa se deslizó un poco, Alya alcanzó a ver una gran cicatriz en forma de media luna.

—¿Qué te pasó en el hombro? – Marinette reaccionó rápido y se cubrió con la frazada.

—Es sólo una marca. – repuso con amargura, indecisa pero un poco animada, le mostró uno de sus brazos. Alya aguantó la respiración al ver el desfile de cicatrices en su piel.

—Oh, por Dios. – se llevó una mano a la boca.

—Adrien también tiene. – no pudo resistir en admitir el muchacho.

—Debimos pagar un precio por la libertad. – comentó Marinette. —Pero valió la pena.

—Marinette. – Alya lloraba de nuevo y volvía a abrazarla. —No tienes que contarme nada, en serio. Lo más importante es que estés aquí, con nosotros.

—Alya tiene razón. – Nino tampoco contuvo sus ganas, abrazó a ambas chicas. —Bienvenida a casa, Marinette.

—Ya nunca vuelvas a irte. – murmuró Alya contra su hombro.

—Gracias. – Marinette dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran por sus ojos libremente. Sus padres estaban parados sosteniendo las tazas humeantes, también llorando, incapaces de descomponer tan hermoso suceso. —Lo extrañé mucho. – dijo apretando sus brazos en torno a ellos.

Afuera había dejado de llover y la fragancia a la lluvia surcaba elegantemente las calles de Paris.

 **Continuará…**

 **¿Qué tal les pareció? Alya merecía tener un momento ya que ella también tuvo un proceso. Personalmente me gustó escribir sobre esta pareja, a pesar de que no hemos visto más que unos cuantos momentos en la serie :D Por lo cual nos hacen dar por sentado que el NinoxAlya es más que real. Pero en fin. El último capítulo ya está en proceso, les ruego un poquito de paciencia :I Nos leemos.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	21. Decodificado

**Este es el último capítulo de esta larga historia. Quiero agradecer enormemente a todas las personas que estuvieron al pendiente, que se molestaron en comentar y que sobretodo disfrutaron de este fic. Muchas gracias por sus palabras de apoyo y por hacer que este fic llegara a más de 100 reviews xD. Fue un bonito detalle.**

 **Code Name nació como un reto personal en donde planteaba la posibilidad de hacer una historia con las tramas maestras de Fuga y Persecusión, es de hecho una gran parte de la trama en donde gira la historia, no obstante también pudimos ver cosas como el romance y la ciencia ficción, que seguro dio un toque más realista a este relato.**

 **Siempre argumento que esta historia es por mucho más fuerte en contenido que el canon original, bueno, al menos hasta ahora, por eso insistía en tener prudencia a la hora de leerla. Si bien no contuvo Lemon, la violencia y el lenguaje soez eran suficiente como para pensarlo dos veces antes de leerlo. En todo caso agradezco que se hayan echado una vuelta por aquí.**

 **Ahora sin más:**

* * *

 **-21-**

 **Decodificado.**

* * *

Dicen que hay cosas que no se pueden detener. Entre estas cosas están el tiempo, la voluntad y a Chloé Bourgeois en un arranque caprichoso. Todo comenzó ese mismo día.

La rubia se había levantado temprano para ir a trabajar. Estaba organizando una boda, algo muy glamuroso y caro, cabía decir. La ocasión, nada más y nada menos que la unión de dos famosos actores en el medio del cine. Chloé se había hecho famosa como una estupenda anfitriona de fiestas durante sus años de becaria, eso era decir demasiado de una chica como ella, pero era verdad. Se había ido a Inglaterra para estudiar sobre hotelería y comercio, pero terminó por decantarse por el mundo de la moda y el flamante glamour cuando descubrió que no tenía que ser diseñadora o modelo para llevar a cabo algo grandioso.

Si bien estuvo unos años de modelo, su fama creció cuando se ofreció a organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños de una amiga suya que además era diseñadora de joyas. La fiesta fue todo un éxito y a partir de entonces todas las celebridades del mundo del espectáculo recurrían ante ella y sus opiniones. La chica estaba muy actualizada en todo lo que tuviera que ver con el estilo, así que, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que comenzara a irse por ese rubro.

Casualmente había estado muy ocupada ese día. Los meseros estaban haciendo un desastre porque sus ropas no combinaban, alguien por ahí había cometido el error de darles el vestuario equivocado para la recepción. El coro se había extraviado de camino a la iglesia y una dama de honor había subido tres kilos desde la última vez que se probó su vestido.

Era, como solía llamarlo ella, una catástrofe.

—Señorita Bourgeois, por favor, es importante que mire estos ramilletes, el florista enfermó de último minuto y mandó a su sustituto, pero no creemos que sea el más apto.

—Ah, quita eso de mi vista, es horrible, si van a usar rosas que sean blancas, es una boda, por el amor de Dios. – espantó al becario con la mano mientras caminaba alisándose el cabello.

—Señorita, ¿Qué le parece esta lista de vinos para la cena?

—Buena elección. – echó un vistazo. —Procura que usen este al final, será un toque encantador.

—Sí. – el hombre corrió a la cocina. El teléfono de Chloé sonó, pero ella lo ignoró olímpicamente, dejándolo sobre el escritorio de su oficina.

—Madame, llamó el sacerdote, dice que todo está listo en la iglesia.

—Espléndido. – después bufó. —¡¿Quién es el responsable de esto?! – sostenía en su mano un vaso de cartón al cual acababa de darle un sorbo. —Esto es un expreso doble y lo pedí triple. – lo dejó en un bote de basura. —No puedo trabajar con sueño, ¿Paul? – un hombre uniformado llegó corriendo. —Consigue uno nuevo.

—Sí, madame.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo, pero Chloé lo ignoró. Una jovencita, también becaria de su empresa se acercó al dispositivo que no dejaba de sonar.

—Madame, tiene una llamada desde Francia. – el código numérico le indicaba que era de ese país.

—Ah, debe ser mi padre, ¿Hoy es miércoles? Contesta por mí y dile que estoy muy ocupada. – se sentó tras una computadora y comenzó a escribir. La chica asintió y contestó el teléfono.

—¿Diga? Sí, habla al teléfono de Madame Bourgeois. No, lo siento. En este momento no puede atender a nadie. Sí, le pasaré su mensaje. – colgó.

—¿Era mi padre? – no despegaba la vista de la computadora. —¿Por qué el servicio de paquetería es tan patético en este lugar?

—No lo sé, Madame. – la chica le entregó el teléfono. —Amm, no era su padre, era una mujer llamada Alya Césaire. Me pidió que le dijera que se comunicara con ella; que era algo muy importante.

—¿Alya? – Chloé bajó la pantalla de la computadora. —Hace años que no hablo con ella. – no era mentira, desde hacía mucho tiempo que no se frecuentaban. Más curiosa que realmente interesada, Chloé tomó el móvil y marcó. La respuesta fue inmediata. —Más vale que sea algo de vida o muerte Césaire porque estoy muy ocupada. – hubo un momento de silencio. —Sí, hola, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Una reunión de exalumnos? – hubo unas cuantas palabras, Chloé frunció el ceño. —¿Entonces? De verdad que no puedo perder… - su voz se cayó abruptamente y su expresión se hizo sombría.

—¿Madame? – la chica se asustó al verla palidecer. —Iré por un vaso con agua.

—¿No estás bromeando, verdad Alya? – su voz cambió de aquel humor caprichoso y mimado a uno lleno de seriedad. Apretó el teléfono entre sus dedos. —Voy para allá. – colgó y se levantó de un brinco. —¡Paul! ¡Paul!- el hombre entró corriendo junto a la becaria.

—¿Sí, madame Bourgeois?

—Estás a cargo de todo. Tengo que ir a Paris inmediatamente.

—¿A… A cargo? ¿Qué? – Chloé pasó a su lado tomando el vaso y bebiéndose todo con prisa. —¿Pasó algo, señorita? ¿Es su padre?

—Denisse, resérvame un boleto a Paris, la salida más próxima, no me importa la categoría. – para decir eso tenía que ser algo sumamente desesperado. La chica asintió y corrió al teléfono de la oficina.

—Madame, ¿A dónde va? No puede irse así, la boda…

—Esto es mucho más importante. – la puerta de la oficina cerró tras ella, dejando a su asistente con la boca abierta y muy desconcertado.

…

Cuando llegó a Paris estaba lloviendo y tras bajar del avión la lluvia mermó. El olor a humedad le dijo mentalmente que ya no estaba en las vastas tierras inglesas, mas poco habría de importarle. Había abordado prácticamente con sólo una mochila de ropa. No se molestó en tomar más de lo necesario en su casa, salvo sus documentos como el pasaporte.

No tuvo contratiempos y llegó rápidamente. Al cabo de unas tres horas desde que Alya le había llamado, incluyendo su hora y veinte minutos de viaje, Chloé Bourgeois arribaba a su tierra natal. Tan apurada estaba que no se molestó en llamar a su padre o al chofer familiar, tomó un taxi. Estaba desesperada por llegar y al visualizar la mansión Agreste tuvo incluso ganas de vomitar. Pagó más de la cuenta pero poco le importaba el cambio.

Sentía todo el proceso irreal, pero la frescura del clima posterior a la lluvia y el olor a la tierra mojada, la traía de nuevo al planeta tierra. Finalmente las puertas se abrieron y corrió hasta llegar al umbral. Cuando Nathalie abrió la puerta no esperó que la muchacha casi la embistiera. Ni siquiera pudo saludarla, corría arrastrando la maleta por toda la mansión. Cuando estuvo a mitad de las escaleras escuchó un sonido muy similar a las risas en la cocina, paró en seco.

—Señorita Bourgeois, ¿Puedo…? – Chloé pasó a su lado, ignorando a Nathalie de nuevo, ahora se dirigía a la cocina. Pese a que escuchó los gritos de Nathalie detrás de ella no se detuvo, tenía bastante adrenalina encima como para detenerse. Abrió las puertas de la cocina y varios ojos se dirigieron a ella con rapidez.

Nino y Alya estaban batiendo huevos, Adrien usaba un delantal de color amarillo y jugueteaba poniendo fresas sobre un pastel ya preparado, Marinette por su parte decoraba con betún el resto de la tarta. Lucían realmente sorprendidos, no creían lo que estaban viendo. Alya le había llamado por teléfono a Chloé antes de salir de su casa con Nino.

Habían quedado de hacer algo divertido en casa de Adrien, dado que tanto él como Marinette, a pesar de ya socializar más, aun no salían del todo de casa. No pensó que Cholé fuera a llegar tan pronto después de ese abrupto: Voy para allá.

—¿Chloé? – quien la llamó fue Marinette, dejando en la barra lo que tenía en las manos. La rubia parpadeó y dejó caer su maleta, haciendo sonar el plástico y la varilla de forma desagradable. Adrien se acercó junto con Marinette a ella, sin poder decir nada.

—Chloé. – la llamó al verla tan quieta. —¿Eres tú? – quería estar seguro, habían pasado muchos años.

—Wow, de verdad que no pensé que se lo tomara tan a pecho. – susurró Alya a Nino.

La cuestión no fue lo rápido que había llegado, sino lo desenfrenado que fue su reencuentro. La muchacha saltó sobre Adrien y Marinette con los brazos abiertos. Los tomó a ambos desde la cintura y sin medir fuerzas los tiró al piso. El llanto suelto de la chica atrajo la atención de Nathalie, Gabriel y Gorila, quienes no tardaron el correr al escuchar el escándalo.

Marinette le acarició la espalda mientras Adrien correspondía a su abrazo. La sostuvieron sobre ellos sin decir ni hacer nada. Era justo que la muchacha tuviera un momento para desahogarse, todos lo habían hecho después de todo y ella, no sería la excepción.

…

—Me da mucho gusto verte, Marinette. – no había esperado que se lo dijera así de pronto. Estaban las dos juntas en la cocina. Alya estaba alistando la sala para ver una película, Nino y Adrien discutían sobre ésta y Marinette tuvo de repente muchas ganas de ir por palomitas de maíz. No se dio cuenta que Chloé ya había ido a la cocina y se servía un vaso con agua. Tras su llegada y el emotivo reencuentro, los jóvenes se dedicaron a dejar salir todo el cúmulo de emociones. Las preguntas eran siempre las mismas, pero Adrien y Marinette sólo se limitaban a contestar lo más suave posible.

Luego de que Gabriel y Nathalie le pidieran explicaciones y ella confesara que no había dicho nada a su padre sobre su llegada, sino que más bien fue un impulso el abordar el primer avión que la trajera a Paris, ella prometió llamar al viejo ex alcalde, no sin antes ponerse al día con sus viejos compañeros de clase.

—A mí también me alegra verte, Chloé. – Quizás en un pasado no muy lejano esa frase jamás hubiera sido la elegida en ninguna situación pertinente, pero justo ahora no podía tener más honestidad. Después de la desaparición de Adrien, Marinette y Chloé solucionaron sus diferencias, uniéndose de una forma insospechada. Fue un proceso lento pero constante y al cabo de unos meses, las que se habían jurado ser enemigas de por vida, eran en realidad buenas compañeras de clase.

Con el paso de los años las dos comenzaron a tener afinidades en común y su compañerismo cambió al de una amistad sincera. Claro que había veces en las que Chloé se comportaba como aquella niña mimada e insoportable, pero sin lugar a dudas conseguía componerse y adaptarse a los demás.

Una cosa buena había venido después de la desaparición del muchacho Agreste y es que las dos enemigas, con un amigo en común, se aliaron para sobrellevar la pena que les causaba su partida.

Cuando Marinette no regresó de China, Chloé no se enteró de inmediato. Sino tuvieron que pasar días para que lo supiera. Fue Alya quien se lo dijo. Al principio rio, porque pensó que era una broma, pero tras notar el tono serio de la morena por el teléfono, la muchacha comenzó a pensar en lo peor. Ni tarda ni perezosa llamó varias veces al teléfono de Marinette sin obtener respuesta. Asustada volvió a llamar a Alya y a después a Sabrina, quien aún vivía en Paris. La muchacha le dijo que no estaba del todo enterada, pero que sí corría un rumor entre sus ex compañeros de clase de que Marinette Dupain Cheng se había esfumado de la nada.

El duelo fue doloroso, sobre todo porque Cholé veía en Marinette a una amiga que se había ganado de verdad. Había luchado muchos años contra la imagen humilde de Marinette y cuando al fin la había aceptado y aprendido de ella ésta se desvanecía de pronto.

Varias veces sostuvo mensajes con Alya intentando saber más pero siempre era lo mismo. Poco a poco su esperanza se redujo y al cabo de un año estaba segura de que su amiga no regresaría. Triste por dicha realidad decidió enfocarse de lleno en algo que mantuviera su mente ocupada.

Su interacción con la sociedad y la fama le dieron entretenimiento, pero a veces, cuando estaba a solas en su departamento, comiendo chocolates y bebiendo una copa de vino, miraba a la luna pensando en Adrien y Marinette, dos grandes personas que habían sido importantes para ella de alguna forma, ahora sólo recuerdos de su mente.

Las cosas cambiaron completamente tras esa llamada. Si bien Alya y Chloé no se caían mal y eran amigas, no interactuaban concurrentemente, sólo cuando eran fechas especiales como cumpleaños o navidad. Era por eso que cuando le llamó no pensó que fuese algo tan crucial.

Al ver el rostro tan cambiado de sus dos amigos sintió el peso de los años sobre sus hombros. Adrien por su parte había crecido grandiosamente, salvo las marcas que había alcanzado a ver en su piel de las cuales dio por sentado que no sería bueno preguntar, él se veía como un hombre forjado en el calor de una vida dura y vertiginosa. Marinette por su parte tenía un aspecto adulto y algo melancólico, al menos para su gusto. Su cuerpo era delgado y menudo, pero su rostro tenía el rastro de una época fría y hostil. Las ojeras que se apreciaban en contra luz eran indicativo de eso, además de que también había visto algunas cicatrices.

No obstante y pese a todo, Chloé no se fijó en aquello más de lo que antes hubiera hecho. Apreció el porte solemne que ambos cargaban y cómo se demostraban un afecto que iba más allá de una dulce amistad o un simple agradecimiento.

Con lo poco que le habían contado fue capaz de atar cabos. Tanto Adrien como Marinette habían compartido un pasado y ese mismo los unía de una forma tan íntima como la aurora y el cielo. Se sintió celosa, mucho, tenía que admitir, pero una parte de ella, la de una Chloé mayor y adulta, se alegraba enormemente. Adrien le gustaba, pero no como le gustaba a Marinette. Adrien era su amigo, pero no creía que él la viera como la veía a ella. Tal vez era penoso el resignarse, pero no era tan doloroso al saber el porqué de su resignación, después de todo, apreciaba a Marinette y su cariño era mayor que sus celos.

Tras un periodo de reflexión, Chloé se acercó lentamente a Marinette, quien se había quedado parada frente al microondas.

—Marinette Dupain Cheng. – dijo de tirón. Adoraba llamarla de esa forma, así era como lo hacía cuando eran más jóvenes pero a diferencia de esos días, no había ninguna clase de burla ante su mención, sino más bien nostalgia. —Nos hiciste mucha falta. – colocó su estilizada mano sobre el hombro de ella. —¿Algún día me contarás sobre aquello que sólo personas como nosotras somos capaces de entender? - Marinette sonrió.

—Lo haré. – sí, ella misma había usado esas palabras para animar a Chloé en el pasado, el saborearlas de nuevo le hacía sentir una cálida sensación. —Gracias Chloé. – era ahora Marinette quien hacía el primer movimiento y la abrazaba con gusto. La rubia se dejó hacer y fueron interrumpidas por el aparato que anunciaba que las rosetas ya estaban listas.

Ambas se dedicaron una sonrisa y tras vaciar el paquete ya cocinado avanzaron hacia la sala con un humor rehabilitado.

…

Marinette tembló ante la fría sensación que dominaba su piel. La oscuridad que la rodeaba era desoladora y espeluznante, de nuevo las viejas sensaciones que había dejado atrás amenazaban con atraparla. Era insólito cómo la propia oscuridad podía manipularla de esa forma, pero en sí no tenía la culpa, siendo técnicos dicho aspecto.

Caminó unos pasos por la nebulosa negrura de aquel espacio. Debía ser una pesadilla, era lo más cuerdo que imaginó. Si no lo era, entonces estaría entrando en un bucle demencial, porque no estaba dispuesta a creer en que se trataba de su lamentable realidad.

—¿Adrien? – lo llamó con una voz lo suficientemente fuerte como para hace eco. Nadie respondió, sólo su voz que rebotaba en el espacio. —¿Mamá? ¿Papá? – nada tampoco. Se mordió el labio inferior. Avanzó unos pasos y a la distancia consiguió percibí una silueta.

Entornó los ojos para enfocarla mejor. De pronto una luz cegó su perspectiva, como si un gran foco acabase de encenderse y contempló a lo lejos a un hombre que portaba ropas de color negó y tenía inclinada la cabeza hacia el frente. Fuera quien fuera podría ayudarle a ubicarla o salir de ahí.

Marinette corrió donde él y le tomó del hombro.

—Hola, disculpe, ¿Sabe qué lugar es este?- el hombre, quien tenía la cabeza inclinada al frente se enderezó y se volteó hacia ella. El rostro de Marinette drenó color cuando lo tuvo en su visión. Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Xiao Po cuando luz alrededor le permitió ver lo suficientemente claro.

—Hola, mi pequeño amuleto de la suerte. – Marinette alejó su tacto como si le quemara y retrocedió.

—Xiao.

—Veo que aún recuerdas mi nombre. El nombre de tu amo.

—No, tú ya no eres nada para mí. Estás muerto.

—No es así, pequeño. Aún vivo en tus recuerdos, en los recuerdos de todos mis sujetos de prueba.

—¡Es mentira! – se abrazó a sí misma, se sentía vulnerable.

—Pero tú sabes que es así. – él avanzó y Mari retrocedió. —¿Sabes por qué? – ella negó con la cabeza. —Por qué yo sé lo que son. Mi pobre 122LB, ¿No comprendes el significado de tu nombre?

—Mi nombre es Marinette. – repudió el código mientras intentaba ponerse firme.

—Tú eres mi pequeño amuleto de la suerte… - él estiró su mano para tocarle el cabello y Marinette repelió su mano de un estiró. —Tu buena suerte pudo haberte salvado, pero no ahora que estás aquí conmigo.

—Eres sólo una ilusión, una creación de mi mente.

—Soy real, tan real como tú, como 314CN.

—¡No menciones a Adrien! – había fuego en su interior, estaba furiosa.

—Ese gatito negro sólo me trajo problemas desde que lo tomé de la calle… Sin embargo, cuando lo uní a ti, todo cambió. Su mala suerte se apagó y tú brillaste como una auténtica estrella.

—¡Desaparece Xiao! ¡No existes más!

—Oh, sabes que sí. – Xiao caminó hasta ella, mas Marinette no se movió esta vez. El hombre volvió a estirar sus manos y tocó su cabello corto. —Qué pena, me gustaba largo. ¿Por qué te has cortado el cabello, mi amuleto?

—Porque tú ya no me dominas. – había decisión en sus palabras. —Y porque has dejado de existir. Yo no soy tu amuleto, no soy tu esclava. Eres una sombra más de mi pasado pero no de mi futuro.

—Valientes palabras. – Xiao se carcajeó. —Pero toda esa bravura cambia cuando yo digo tu palabra gatillo: Lucky Charm. – Marinette sintió un escalofrío y el helado aliento de su "amo" empapó sus parpados cuando él soltó una carcajada, más la chica se sacudió violentamente.

—¡No! –luchó contra la opresión de su propio cuerpo y gruñó para después acercarse a Xiao y acertarle un puñetazo en el rostro. El hombre cayó sujetándose la mejilla. —¡Ya no puedes dominarme! He volado, no soy tuya y nunca más lo seré.

—Ya veo. – Xiao, mientras tocaba su mejilla herida, soltó una risa ligera pero seria. —Escogí un perfecto nombre código para ti. Tal vez ahora no lo comprendes… Quizás nunca lo hagas, pero tienes algo muy importante, Marinette Dupain Cheng, algo tan grande que sólo yo fui capaz de domar una vez… Coccinella. La suerte está echada. – con una última carcajada Xiao se desvaneció como si fuera de humo y la habitación comenzó a desmoronarse en mil pedazos.

…

—¿Marinette? ¿Estás bien? – la voz aterciopelada de Adrien la trajo a la realidad de nuevo. Ella parpadeó para después relajar su cuerpo. Sintió una opresión contra la espalda y contra su pecho. Adrien la tenía abrazada desde la espalda, estando él de rodillas en la cama y ella sentaba al borde.

—¿Adrien? – se sorprendió, una vez que la liberó de su abrazo, que estaba llorando.

—¿Qué pasa, Mari? ¿Te duele algo? – afligido, él salió de la cama y se colocó frente a ella. La luz tenue de una lámpara de noche al lado de la cama era la única cosa que los iluminaba. Él se preocupó al ver sus lágrimas.

—No, fue sólo… una pesadilla. ¿Acaso caminé dormida?

—No, sólo te sentaste. Me desperté al sentir que te movías. – no era una novedad que ambos durmieran juntos. Prácticamente fue imposible que los separaran una vez que se encontraron. La cosa era que, una vez que compartían tiempo juntos las mejoras psicológicas iban a la alza. Fu, como tierna encomienda les recomendó que compartieran el mayor tiempo posible, pues eso se reflejaba positivamente en sus evaluaciones mentales.

Aunque al principio los padres de ambos lucían inseguros respecto al hecho de que compartieran una habitación o un lecho, llegaron a la conclusión de que realmente no era tan alarmante como creían. Puesto que Adrien y Marinette estaban enamorados y hasta se habían comprometido. Sí, claro, no había un anillo de por medio y tampoco fue algo muy formal, pero el día en el que Gabriel Agreste llegó por Adrien a primera hora de la mañana, Adrien declaró que no estaba dispuesto a dejar a la mujer por mucho tiempo y que de hecho, le había pedido que se unieran en una sola vida.

Gabriel no comprendió mucho esto y para los padres de Marinette fue sorpresivo, pero tras un rato de asimilación, no les quedó más remedio que aceptar los sentimientos de sus respectivos hijos. Gabriel le dijo a Adrien que diseñaría y mandaría a hacer él mismo el anillo de compromiso de su futura nuera y además, confeccionaría los trajes para la boda una vez que pudieran casarse en compañía de todos sus amigos.

Así que, tras tantas declaraciones, los jóvenes comenzaron a pasar tiempo completo con el otro. Un día era en casa de Marinette y otro en la de Adrien.

—¿No te ataqué o algo, verdad? – preocupada miró su rostro y las manos de ella, en su sueño había actuado con rudeza, esperaba no haberse movido sin saberlo.

—No, estabas muy quieta y me preocupé. Te llamé varias veces pero como no contestabas, decidí esperar. ¿Segura que estás bien? – posó sus manos sobre sus hombros. Ella asintió. —¿Quieres hablar de tu pesadilla? – Marinette dudó, pero luego volvió a cabecear en afirmación. —Recuéstate. – invitó su prometido.

Ambos volvieron a ponerse uno frente a otro, al tocar el suave colchón Marinette suspiró aliviada.

—Soñé con Xiao. – Adrien se tensó, una respuesta esperada claro estaba. —Él… me dijo muchas cosas.

—Nada de eso era real, Mari. – al juzgar por lo fuerte que estaba apretada su mandíbula dedujo que estaba molesto.

—Lo sé. – Marinette le acarició el rostro. —Dijo muchas cosas… Cosas sin importancia.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estaba asustada, pero luego recobré fuerza y lo tiré al suelo. – Adrien sonrió orgulloso.

—Esa es mi chica. – le dio un beso en la frente. Marinette sonrió, ya más calmada. —Espero que dejes de soñar con esa alimaña, no vale la pena. – incluso él llegó a soñar con Xiao, pero al paso del tiempo el psiquiatra había desaparecido de su mente.

—Él dijo algo interesante. – Marinette frunció el ceño, Adrien aguardó a que continuara. —Adrien, ¿Algunas vez te preguntaste que significaba tu nombre código?

—No, era sólo una forma despectiva de despersonalizarnos.

—Sí, lo sé pero… - Marinette apretó sus manos, Adrien se apresuró a entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es curioso, pero empiezo a creer que Xiao Po no estaba tan loco como creemos.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—122LB. – se sorprendió de no sentir aberración cuando repitió su nombre, mas Adrien sí se tensó. —314CN. – él apretó su agarra. —Coccinella… - parecía como si intentara resolver un acertijo.

—¿Crees que esas palabras tengan sentido?

—Una coccinella es… una mariquita, ¿No es así?

—Sí, lo es. – Adrien estaba tenso. —¿Qué con eso?

—LB… LB… - Marinette se mordió el labio inferior. —Ladybug. – armó de pronto.

—Así se dice en inglés. – convino Adrien.

—La L y la B son referencias a Ladybug, que vendría siendo lo mismo que Coccinella, mi protocolo de conversión.- Adrien abrió los ojos, ¿En verdad estaba decodificando su antiguo nombre código? —122… ¿Por qué el número? No lo comprendo.

—Podrían ser en realidad 12 y 2 escritos simultáneamente. – Adrien opinó, razonando. Marinette lo miró sin comprender. —Bueno, no sé. – se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez es sólo cuestión de lógica. A es 1, B es 2, C es 3… Umm, 314… 3 y 14, C y N. – se sintió maravillado por un instante. —L es la entra número 12 en el abecedario inglés y la B el 2.

—Así como la C es la tercera y la N la número 14. – con si fuera un juego de niños ambos sonrieron, pero entonces Adrien deshizo su sonrisa, preocupando a Marinette. —¿Qué?

—Entiendo que Ladybug sea 122, porque es una palabra en inglés, ¿Pero no debería ser entonces sólo 3? ¿Por qué agregar la N?

—Creo que lo sé. – Marinette recordó su sueño.

—¿Ah sí?

—Xiao solía mencionarlo más veces de lo habitual. Incluso lo dijo en mi sueño. Tú eras un gato negro. Le traías mala suerte y esa suerte cambió cuando nos unió en un dúo. Creo que Xiao Po era supersticioso.

—¿Un gato negro?

—Un Chat Noir. – Marinette analizó esa palabra en francés. —Creo que al final Xiao te puso 314CN por que conservó tu origen francés. Tu protocolo era Catus, si mal no recuerdo.

—Ahora que lo pienso… - Adrien arrugó el ceño y después sonrió para relajarse. —¿Sería que inconscientemente siempre lo supimos?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mi lady. – Marinette se sonrojó, comprendiéndolo al instante.

—Mi chaton.- eran sus apodos cariñosos, una forma que habían inventado para rememorarse después de las conversiones en sus días más oscuros. Raro, casual, quizás inevitable, pero incluso ellos parecían conocer desde hace mucho tiempo el significado de sus propios nombres.

—Las mariquitas son de buena suerte. – Adrien sujetó firmemente a Marinette y le dio un beso en sus nudillos. —Los gatos negros son símbolo de mala suerte, ahora empiezo a ver el paralelismo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. – la abrazó contra su cuerpo y ella se dejó hacer. —Sólo piénsalo. – le acarició los cabellos. —Siempre fui un desafortunado muchacho toda mi vida. Fui secuestrado, usado y entrenado para aniquilar, pero entonces… un día, por un golpe de suerte te encontré. Después, gracias a mí Xiao te atrapó, pero fuiste tú quien se empeñó en sobrevivir y traerme de vuelta. Fue por ti, Marinette. Tú organizaste el motín, tú te libraste de los implantes, burlaste a todos, me salvaste la vida y sobreviviste… Todo fue por ti, eras el aliento que necesitábamos para triunfar, esa bocanada de fortuna que nos garantizó el éxito.

—Claro que no, sin ti, yo no hubiera podido salir adelante.

—Es porque nos complementamos. – le dio un beso rápido en los labios. —Para mí, eres mi mayor fortuna y fortaleza. Mi querida Ladybug.

—Oh, Adrien. – Marinette pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. —Tú eres más que un gato negro, eres mi caballero, mi compañero… La afortunada soy yo, por que pude enamorarme de ti.

—Quizá Xiao no estaba equivocado del todo. – admitió. —Hizo bien en unirnos en un equipo, porque juntos somos imparables. – ella rio suavemente.

—Lo somos. – se fundieron en un beso cándido y casto.

—¿Marinette?

—¿Sí, mi Chat Noir? – él se sonrojó cuando lo llamó así.

—¿Aún estás segura de compartir tu buena suerte con este gato negro?

—Jamás he estado tan segura en mi vida. – Adrien amplió su sonrisa. —¿Y tú? ¿Amarías a esta catarina que no puede volar?

—¿Qué no puede volar? – él rio. —Claro que puedes, mi lady. – acercó su rostro al de ella. —En tus ojos se ve el hermoso cielo y para mí, es como si flotara.

—Adrien. – ella lo tomó del rostro y lo sostuvo. —En tus ojos está un profundo mar que me sumerge entera y me hace desear nunca salir de ahí.

—Mari, ¿Puedes prometerme algo?

—¿Sí?

—Prométeme que serás feliz a mi lado, déjame compensar mi mala suerte en algo que te haga no quererte ir nunca.

—¿Por qué habría de querer irme? La única forma en la cual me alejaría sería que yo no te hiciera feliz. – sus frentes se unieron.

—Entonces puede tener la certeza de que nunca nos separaremos.

—Como dos caras de la misma moneda. – opinó Marinette. Adrien la besó nuevamente en los labios, la sensación de calidez se esparció por todo su cuerpo.

—Te amo, Marinette. – dijo una vez que se separaron. —Este mínimo te pertenecerá por siempre.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Adrien. – Marinette tomó la mano de él y la posó sobre su corazón. —Esta catarina sólo será de ti. Sin importar la adversidad, tu mala suerte o cualquier otra cosa. Nos perteneceremos mutuamente.

—¿Estoy empezando a cambiar de opinión? – Marinette sostuvo el aire un instante, pero Adrien prosiguió. —Tal vez no soy un gato desafortunado después de todo.

—Yo soy la afortunada.

—Ambos lo somos. – Adrien miró por la ventana, el sol ya estaba saliendo. Se enderezó e invitó a Marinette a ir junto a él. Ambos se dirigieron a la ventana, el hermoso esplendor del sol resplandecía en Paris y la pareja le daba los buenos días mientras se tomaban de las manos.

Cuando los rayos les tocaron las mejillas ambos se voltearon a ver. Adrien sonrió y apretó sus dedos contra los de su mujer.

—Es un nuevo comienzo. – profesó, ella asintió. —Marinette Dupain Cheng, estaré contigo hasta el final, ¿Estás de acuerdo, no es así?

—Hasta el final. – Marinette miró el cielo. —Contra cualquier adversidad.

—Somos el dúo perfecto.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Y mientras él se inclinaba para darle otro beso, la vida en Paris comenzaba de nuevo. Los niños acudían a la escuela, las aves cantaba sobre los árboles, la brisa soplaba armoniosamente y la felicidad se decodificada en un futuro brillante.

…

 _Adrien era un nombre cuyo significado yacía olvidado en lo más recóndito de su memoria; pero para ella jamás se borraría. Sin importar que tan frenético y horrible fuese su destino... Nadie podría destruir su espíritu. Marinette pensó, mientras la electricidad recorría su cuerpo, que lo había logrado y en su mirada se reflejaba el alma auténtica de una heroína._

…

 _Decodificado: Mensaje o tópico al cual se le da una interpretación, el cual anteriormente estaba codificado._

…

 **Fin.**

 **¡Es el fin! Bueno, pudimos concluir exitosamente otra gran historia que me encantó escribir. Code Name nació, como ya mencioné, por un reto autoimpuesto sobre el trabajar con dos tramas maestras en específico, no obstante, la idea de crear zoántropos vino de Nepente, otro fic creado para este fandom por mi autoría, que a su vez se inspiró en la zoantropía, enfermedad psiquiatrica en donde el paciente desarrolla una manía y cree que se convierte en un animal.**

 **La verdad es que armas toda la trama de Code Name fue un poco complicado, por que tenía que ser plausible en todo momento y coincidir en sus detalles. Quiero creer que se logró y que ahora podemos disfrutar de un fic ya terminado.**

 **Aquí algunas notas de mi parte:**

 **1) El nombre de este fic me fue dificil. Al principio no podía decidirme: Esta historia pasó de llamarse Zoan a Code Name, después pensé en ponerle Monster o dejarlo como Code Name: Monster, pero, simplemente lo dejé como Code Name. Incluso después de haber publicado el segundo capítulo pensé en cambiarlo a Monster, pero lo dejé como Code Name para ya no complicarme la vida.**

 **2) La referencia de zoantropía es muy rara en la medicina y pese a que soy médico, nunca en visto a ningún paciente con dicho padecimiento. Por tanto, no es algo que se estudie con cotidianidad. No obstante seria por One Piece, cuyas frutas del diablo, llamadas Zoan, me darían la idea de investigar más a fondo y así tener un concepto más limpio.**

 **3) Tuve que investigar los tipos de poderes politicos en la China actual. Destacando que existe un presidente, luego un primer ministro y después varios ministros en los diferentes secretariados del poder ejecutivo. Estuve un bien rato leyendo sobre china y su poder militar para que fuera fidedigno.**

 **4) No conozco nada del mandarin, así que los nombres tuve que acomodarlos de acuerdo a mi pobre entendimiento y lo que el poderoso google podía decirme.**

 **5) Tal y como se revela en este capítulo, los nombres de los sujetos de prueba son sólo repeticiones de sus letras en el alfabeto pero con sus números de acuerdo a su lugar. Siendo 191SA con S en el número 19 y A en el 1 del alfabeto, así como son las iniciales de Sabueso. Tengo que señalar que tomé de el alfabeto en español y el de inglés para el acomodo de los nombres códigos, por eso algunos son un poco diferentes, así como tome dos letras al azar el nombre. Así que, traducidos quedaría así: Lila es 230V: V es 12 y como no tiene más número el 0 representa que sólo posee una letra, su protocolo de conversión es Vulpes del latín. Así se organizan el resto de los protocolos en latín. Marinette es 122LB, osea Ladybug (12 y 2) y su protocolo es Coccinela: Mariquita. Adrien es 314CN: Chat Noir y su protocolo es Catus: Gato. Eustace es 191SA: Sabueso y su protocolo es Canis: Perro. Ruperto es 1216LP: Lupus y su protocolo es Lupus (Lobo). Alek es 1917UR: Ursus y su protocolo Ursus: Oso. Tao Ling es 517GR: Gorila y su protocolo es Gorilla (Gorilla viene del griego). Fei Wan es 1816TR: Tigre y su protocolo Tigris. Henry es 1214LN: León y su protocolo es Leo.**

 **6) Pese a que se habla de que varias personas murieron en los experimentos sólo conocemos a dos fallecidos durante la historia, la primera es Lila, quien se suicida al dispararse en la cabeza y el segundo es Henry quien es asesinado por Xiao cuando se encuentran en medio de las instalaciones durante el motín.**

 **7) Todos los zoátropos tienen una temática y una clasificación de agresividad. La elección de sus animales es por el motivo de su origen nacional, así como temáticas puestas con la finalidad de interactuar en la historia. Lila y Ruperto con italianos, sus animales son fauna que puede encontrarse entre sus leyendas, cultura y fauna, así como ambos son clase B. Adrien es fránces, su animal el gato negro representa la mala suerte y es homónimo a mi personaje en la serie canon, es era clase C. Marinette era francesa, su animal presenta a su homónima en la serie y ella no tiene clasificación de agresividad. Eustaces era britanico, su animal es el perro sabueso, dada la tradición británica de la casa con ayuda de perros, un guiño en el capítulo en donde él sigue a Lila, es clasificación D. Alek es un oso, animal representativo de Rusia, nacionalidad del chico, es clase C. Tao Ling es un gorila y es de nacionalidad china, se le entrega el animal por su personalidad y la adaptación de su cuerpo a posteriori del entrenamiento, es clase C. Fei Wan es un tigre, es de China y el tigre se le entrega como representante de sus leyendas, es clase D. Henry es de Johannesburgo, se le entrega el león por la cultura de donde proviene, es evoluciona de un clase B a un C.**

 **No me queda más por agregar, tan sólo un gracias. Espero que nos volvamos a leer pronto. Por favor, si aún conocen a alguien que no ha leído esta historia pueden compartirla, quien sabe tal vez se entretengan un ratito xD.**

 **Ya sin más por decir, me despido nuevamente. Gracias y nos leemos.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	22. Epilogo

**Pues ahora sí, lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está el epilogo y ya doy definitivamente por terminada esta historia. Espero lo disfruten mucho.**

* * *

 **-22-**

 **Epilogo.**

* * *

El despertador sonó fuertemente, pero sólo bastaron unos segundos para que Adrien lo presionara. Pasó una toalla por su frente y volteó hasta el otro lado de la habitación, Marinette acababa de entrar a ducharse y se preguntó cómo es que siempre terminaban poniendo el despertador si al final se levantaban antes de que sonara. Con una mueca de resignación se encogió los hombros y caminó hasta el armario.

Comenzó a vestirse para que la puerta al otro lado se abriera, Marinette estaba envuelta en una bata de baño y se secaba la cabeza cuidadosamente, su figura curvilínea había aumentado algunas tallas, ahora estaba mucho más saludable. Adrien la miró de soslayo y sonrió. Se acercó a ella, anudándose el cinturón del pantalón y tomando un vestido que previamente había dejado ella colgado en una silla.

—Luces hermosa. – le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras terminaba de darle la prenda.

—Gracias, tú también. – le guiñó un ojo. Adrien rio entre dientes y se sentó a un lado de la cama para ponerse los zapatos.

—He pensado en que… Quizás no necesitamos el despertador. – terminó de anudarse el pie derecho y ahora iba por el izquierdo. —Después de todo nos levantamos a la hora y sin problemas.

—El despertador era para mí, más que para ti. – le recordó ella. Estaba colocándose el vestido desde arriba, la tela se deslizó suavemente por su piel. Adrien se adelantó para abotonar por detrás y subir la cremallera. —Gracias.

—De nada. – él caminó para colocarse una chaqueta. —Aun así te levantas y te vas conmigo, a pesar de que entrés a trabajar cuatro horas más tarde, no tiene mucho sentido ponerlo. – le pasó un abrigo, era de madrugada y seguramente afuera haría algo de frío.

—No pienso quedarme sola en casa, es aburrido.

—Puedes simplemente dormir. – señaló él, ayudándola a caminar y pasándole su bolso de mano.

—Es más provechoso estar en la panadería, tomar algo caliente y si me apetece dormir ahí.

—Seguro que sí. – ambos salieron del departamento que compartían.

Había trascurrido un año desde que se habían reencontrado una tarde lluviosa en el balcón de la casa de Marinette. Dos años desde el motín en el laboratorio y tan sólo unos meses desde su boda. La nueva pareja de esposos vivía en un departamento que Gabriel Agreste les había ayudado a comprar una vez que se habían hecho los votos.

Vivían en el centro de Paris pero cerca de sus respectivos trabajos, siendo la panadería Dupain-Cheng uno de ellos.

La pareja había sido dada de alta por Fu unas semanas después de su reencuentro. Tras convivir entre ellos y con el resto de sus amigos, los jóvenes fueron abriéndose poco a poco a otra clase de interacciones. Las pesadillas se habían comenzado a desvanecer y los arranques de ira en ambos eran inexistentes. Fu comprobó que el cariño que se guardaban los dos jóvenes habían resultado ser el mejor de los tratamientos.

A pesar de que los dos ya tenían la libertad de andar solos en Paris, la pareja decidió continuar en terapias espaciadas con el doctor Fu. Así y tras mucha investigación, el médico consiguió aminorar el efecto de los gatillos, siendo tanta la mejoría que ahora Adrien podía escuchar trozos del himno a la alegría sin molestar y Marinette podía escuchar las palabras Lucky Charm sin entrar en su estado autómata. El avance era sorprendente y fue tan reconocido que Fu viajaba de vez en cuando a China para reportar sus hallazgos y así ayudar a los otros sujetos de prueba.

En tanto a Adrien y Marinette, gracias a las intervenciones lograron reincorporarse a la sociedad. Gabriel, por supuesto, no tardó en ofrecerle a su nuera un trabajo en su empresa. La muchacha se sintió halagada y le pidió que le dejara iniciar de poquito en tanto, dado que necesitaba familiarizarse de nuevo con el mundo del diseño. El hombre fue paciente y empezó desde la modalidad de becaria hasta que pudo ser capaz de diseñar nuevamente.

Adrien por su parte decidió hacer algo completamente diferente a lo que solía ser. Modelar, pese a que era algo entretenido, no era su pasión y siempre lo había reconocido. Entre la presión de escoger algo a qué dedicarse y tener dudas respecto a sí sería capaz de acudir a una escuela, Tom, su suegro, le ofreció trabajar en la pastelería, puesto que a Adrien le gustaba mucho la repostería y necesitarían una mano.

Había comenzado a trabajar hacía tres meses, justo después de su luna de miel.

Así que para empezar como era debido, Adrien se levantaba a las cuatro de la mañana y se preparaba para ir a trabajar. Se sentía a gusto y sin presiones, de hecho llegó a decirle a su padre que quería estudiar gastronomía y ser mejor cada día.

Gabriel le aminó a no abandona el modelaje tan rápido, así que en ocasiones iba a sesiones de fotos, siendo muchas veces necesario uno que otro retoque a causa de sus cicatrices nada estéticas.

Ese tema ya no era un tabú para los dos. Ni Marinette ni Adrien se sentían incómodos al mostrar sus marcas. Ellos, a cada persona que les preguntaban, decían que se trataban de valiosas medallas de valor, que conservaban con orgullo. Era una respuesta muy común, pues cuando sus antiguos compañeros y amigos de clase se reunieron para verlos tras tanto tiempo de anonimato las preguntas no podían faltar.

Había mucho de qué conversa. Otro tema recurrente era el hecho de que tanto Alya como Nino también se habían casado. En sí la propuesta de matrimonio había sido poco común, con un Nino inspirado y muy cool de hacer las cosas. Los dos se casaron tres meses después de la propuesta del chico. La boda, por supuesto, fue organizada por Chloé quien ahora viajaba muy seguido desde Londres a Paris, de hecho, casi todos los fines de semana.

Cuando ellos se casaron no quisieron nada extravagante. Fue una ceremonia formal, privada y hermosa en la que, como era de esperarse Chloé luchó con uñas y dientes para amenizar, logrando que la recepción fuese impecable y el evento memorable.

Así que, tras un corto periodo vacacional, los dos enamorados se mudaron y comenzaron su vida matrimonial. Les iba bastante bien, no podían quejarse. El mundo brillaba como nunca lo había hecho para ellos y eso era demasiado emocionante.

Subieron a su auto. Con el dinero que Zen les había dado los dos se organizaron para comprar un auto; pese a que Gabriel quería regalárselos. Ellos argumentaron que era necesaria la independencia para poder desarrollarse como personas normales, al final, después de muchas charlas el viejo Agreste aceptó.

Los dos aprendieron a conducir gracias a la ayuda de Alya y sus propios padres. Era muy divertido y les entregaba autonomía, por lo que cada vez que podían salían a pasear en el auto y algunas veces se iban de día de campo.

—Llegamos. –avisó Adrien a su esposa mientras estacionaba el automóvil.

—Parece que papá y mamá ya están calentando el horno. – el olor inconfundible del pan los saludó desde la calle.

—Eso parece. – Adrien se apresuró a salir y abrirle la puerta a la chica. —Por aquí, mi lady.

—Gracias, Chaton. – ella aceptó su mano y con cuidado bajó del auto.

—¿Sabes? Puedo cargarte incluso si lo deseas. Pienso que no deberías esforzarte tanto. – cerró la puerta tras la chica y la sostuvo de la mano mientras se dirigían a la entrada.

—No estoy enferma. – refunfuñó.

—Sé que no, pero me encantaría que te quedaras a descansar o en la casa de tus padres si estás muy aburrida en el departamento. Además, ¿No crees que deberíamos comprar una casa más grande?

—Adrien, exageras…

—Hoy estás bien, pero ayer tenías muchas náuseas y dolor de cabeza.

—Era por, ya sabes, me tomó por sorpresa. – esta quizás era la discusión más amorosa que habían tenido. Ninguno elevaba la voz o se comportaba aprensivo, se respetaban mutuamente pero sí se decían las cosas con claridad.

—Le diré a tu madre que se mude con nosotros, ¿Qué te parece?

—No es necesario, querido, tan sólo tengo ocho semanas de embarazo, esto es normal y no me siento agotada más de la cuenta. Todo irá bien. Además baja la voz, aún no se los he dicho. – lo cierto es que se habían enterado ayer apenas.

—¿Y si mejor…?

—¡Buenos días! – la puerta de la panadería se abrió repentinamente. No se habían dado cuenta, pero ambos se habían quedado hablando frente a la puerta. Tom y Sabine se desconcertaron al ver el auto afuera y ellos platicando amenamente en la acera.

—Buenos días mamá. – Marinette la abrazó. Adrien también se inclinó para abrazarla. Tom llegó detrás.

—Entren hijos, por favor. – los acompañó cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

El calor de la panadería era reconfortante y el olor les abría el apetito, no obstante, Marinette arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo.

—¿Qué sucede, querida? – su padre notó el cambio en su rostro, ella se apresuró a borrarlo.

—Oh, nada, creo que quiero ir a descansar. – podía sentir la mirada ardiente de su esposo en la espalda.

—Te acompañaré. – la tomó de la mano, pasando al lado de sus suegros sin fijarse mucho en ellos.

—¿Estás cansada, mi cielo? – su madre se le acercó y ella negó lentamente, como si sostuviera su gesto.

—Vamos. – Adrien insistió en llevarla arriba.

—Espera. – Marinette renegó ligeramente y se dirigió a sus padres. —Hay algo que quería decirles… - la tensión marginó a los adultos mientras su hija deshacía la mueca de asco de su cara. —Estoy embarazada. – nadie dijo nada al otro lado, Adrien se tensó ligeramente pero al ver cómo las caras de los nuevos abuelos relucía con gozo soltó a la chica para que pudieran abrazarla.

—¡Eso es maravilloso, mi amor! – Sabine estrujó a Marinette y Tom palpó con ganas la espalda de Adrien.

—¡¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?! – el viejo Tom lucía enormemente emocionado.

—Lo supimos ayer. – Marinette se inclinó un poco. —Son los primeros en saberlo.

—¿Tu padre aún no lo sabe, hijo? – preguntó la mujer al rubio, él negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de ver a su esposa.

—Se lo diremos hoy. – Adrien miró a Tom. —¿Puedo tomar un momento de día para acompañar a Marinette?

—¡No tienes que pedir permiso, muchacho! – se carcajeó Tom. —Es más, ¿Por qué no te tomas el día libre? Así los dos podrán disfrutar de esta fantástica noticia. – la idea era tentadora así que la aceptó.

—Iré arriba a descansar. – declaró Marinette, Adrien se apresuró a su lado.

—Vamos. – motivó tomándola del brazo.

—Baja cuando te sientas mejor, cariño. – su madre le acarició la espalda. Ella asintió.

Los dos subieron por las escaleras y caminaron directa a la vieja habitación de Marinette. Ella se recostó en la cama con cuidado y se sujetó la cabeza. Adrien le quitó los zapatos y tomó una manta para cubrirla.

—Te dije que era mejor que te quedaras en el departamento.

—Los mareos me vinieron de pronto. – suspiró. —Oh, quita esa cara de preocupación, estaré bien. – le daba ternura cuando él se preocupaba por ella. Adrien se recostó a su lado cuando ella le hizo un espacio. Sin prisa tanto él como Marinette se recostaron sobre sus costados y no tardó en colocar su palma en su vientre aún plano. Adrien suspiró, dejando escapar su nerviosismo.

—Si hubiera sabido antes que tú… No te hubiera dejado que nos tomáramos riesgos.

—Ninguno de los dos lo sabía. – la mano de Marinette surcó la de su esposo, encantándose con la calidez de sus dedos y su argolla.

—Si te hubiera pasado algo yo… - enterró su rostro contra el cuello y ella y apretó su abrazo.

—Vamos a estar bien.

—¿Y tus problemas de salud? – dijo afligido.

—Bueno… he estado perfectamente estos meses, mi presión arterial no se ha visto afectada para nada, incluso el médico dijo que podía dejar los medicamentos.

—Todo por culpa de ese implante defectuoso.

—Ese implante defectuoso fue lo que me permitió despejar mi mente.

—Aun así. – se tensó tras ella. —Es mi responsabilidad el que ya no te arriesgues más. Debo cuidarte siempre, mi lady.

—Y lo haces. – Marinette se giró entre sus brazos. —Eres un gatito muy protector.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer. – pegó su frente a la de ella, era una costumbre muy arraigada en él.

—Recostada me siento mejor.

—¿Quieres regresar a casa? Le llamaré a papá y le diré que no puedes ir a trabajar.

—Sería injusto en que no presente mi solicitud de día libre por escrito primero. – lo dijo entre seria y juguetona.

—Estás casada con el hijo del jefe. – Adrien sonrió. —Segura que la señora Agreste goza de algunos privilegios.

—Eso suena a nepotismo.

—No, sólo favoritismo. – los dos rieron entre dientes. —Pero ya en serio, me sentiría mejor si descansas este día.

—Está bien. – bostezó. —Te tomaré la palabra. – se acurrucó a su lado, cerrado los ojos. —De pronto tengo mucho sueño.

—Te haré compañía. – Adrien pasó una manta sobre ellos hasta el cuello. —Descansa, mi lady. – pero la chica no contestó, se había quedado dormida.

…

—¿Voy… a ser abuelo? – el rostro de Gabriel Agreste era todo un poema. Su sorpresa no podía aminorarse con nada.

Había ido muy temprano los dos y le había dicho en la oficina, rehusándose después de descasar un rato, Marinette a simplemente no ir a trabajar.

Los dos estaban sentados frente a su escritorio. Nathalie le sostuvo del hombro y Gabriel parpadeó al sentir la presión de la mano de su asistente.

—¿Estás feliz, padre? – Adrien dudó al ver su poca respuesta, él asintió emocionado y ampliando su sonrisa.

—Es… Es la mejor noticia que me han dado… Bueno, la segunda mejor. – carraspeó mientras sostenía su frente con la mano y después alzaba sus anteojos. —Gracias. – el agradecimiento fue dirigido a Marinette, ella parpadeó.

—¿Eh?

—Supongo que nunca podré terminar de pagar todo lo que ha hecho por mi familia, señorita Dupaing Cheng… Es decir, señora Agreste.

—No, no diga eso. Que usted me reciba con tanto aprecio es más que suficiente.

—¿Por qué no se toma el día libre? Es decir, Marinette… ¿Por qué no te tomas el día?- irremediablemente y pese al tiempo de conocerse Gabriel continuaba siendo muy profesional con Marinette, pese a que era su nuera.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, ¿No será mucho pedir?

—Por supuesto que no. – Gabriel se levantó para abrazarlos a ambos. —Disfrute este día, ¿Ya ha ido con el médico para su revisión?

—Sí, ayer. – Adrien contestó por su esposa.

—Quizás quieran compartir esta noticia con sus amigos.

—Tal vez sería mejor que Mari descasara, ha estado algo mareada.

—Siendo ese el caso ir a su departamento será lo mejor. – Gabriel se dirigió a Marinette. —No te preocupes por nada, tómate el tiempo que quieras.

—No es…

—Se lo tomará. – Adrien se adelantó.

Cuando salieron de la oficina de Gabriel ambos iban muy serios. No estaba discutiendo, sólo gustaban del silencio.

—¿Crees que debamos decirle al doctor Fu? – preguntó Marinette.

—¿Te gustaría? Creo que es una buena idea.

—Sí, sería agradable. Después de todo él nos ayudó mucho. – Marinette dirigió su vista al asiento trasero en donde tenían bolsas de pan. —Lo invitaré a tomar el té.

—Creo que sería bueno decirles a los demás. – se refería a Chloé, Alya y Nino entre otros más.

—Espero que Chloé no vuele de nuevo desde Inglaterra por esto.

—Creo que fue un gran detalle. – Adrien sonrió.

—Sí, lo fue, pero también impulsivo, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tuviera un asunto importante de trabajo?

—No le importaba a ella. – Adrien se encogió de hombros. —Le llamaré a Nino, tal vez quieras avisarle a Alya.

—Seguro que también vendrá corriendo desde la estación.

—¿Es una apuesta? – él sonrió mientras se estacionaba.

Cuando entraron a su departamento la alegría se esfumó. Todo estaba oscuro, tranquilo y sospechosamente aireado. Adrien se flexionó ligeramente al frente, sus fosas nasales se abrieron de par en par y sostuvo a Marinette para que no avanzara, ella también sintió el aura de la atmosfera, como si estuvieran siendo acechados. Era una sensación conocida y desagradable.

—Alguien entró. – susurró Adrien.

—Lo sé. – se miraron por un instante, era necesario trabajar en equipo.

—Yo por la derecha, tú por la izquierda, usa la oscuridad.

—No necesitas decírmelo. – se dieron al suelo.

—Marinette, con cuidado. – murmuró y se arrastró.

Caza. Esto era algo que había hecho antes en el pasado, sólo que en esas ocasiones estaba siendo dominado por el instinto prefabricado de la zoantropía. Ahora, siendo humano y cuerdo, sólo tenía que imaginarse a sí mismo siendo un gato al acecho pero sin toda esa locura de por medio.

La excitación era la misma, sin importar cuanto lo negara para sí mismo. Cazar era una especialidad eventual de su entrenamiento y eso, tras tanto esfuerzo en su imprimación era algo que no podía olvidar. Ubicó a Marinette al otro lado del pasillo de entrada, un ruido, casi como un siseo se escuchó más adelante, estaban en la habitación contigua, era el salón.

En definitiva, había alguien adentro. Buscó un ángulo por el cual colarse, su cuerpo estaba contra el suelo, como si anduviera en cuatro patas. Marinette se inclinó en cuclillas, cuando fuera seguro ella atacaría tras su señal, así que el primer movimiento era para Adrien.

Se lanzó, entró rápido, se arrastró y enderezó en el suelo, tomó la mesa del centro y la lanzó como un distractor, después él se abalanzó contra la persona, tomándola en una llave grecorromana. Una mujer gritó al fondo y Marinette tomó eso como una señal.

Se adentró en el cuarto, corrió tan rápido como sus zapatos le permitieron y entrelazó sus manos con los de la mujer que había gritado. La inmovilizó exitosamente, luego vinieron más gritos.

—¡Por Dios! – parpadeó al reconocer la voz de su padre. Las luces se encendieron repentinamente y la visión se restableció.

Allí, justo a mitad de la sala, Adrien se encontraba sobre Nino, inmovilizándolo con todo el peso de su musculatura, mientras a causa del temor el chico no podía respirar libremente. Alya por otro lado, tenía los brazos doblados a merced de Marinette.

En el lugar estaban Tom, Sabine, Alya, Nino y el doctor Fu. Los cinco se habían reunido para hacerles una pequeña fiesta sorpresa. Pero al parecer ellos habían sido los sorprendidos.

—¡Viejo, por favor, me rindo, me rindo! – Adrien quitó la expresión fiera en su rostro y se alejó de su amigo.

—Lo siento, Nino, de verdad. – le ayudó a levantarse.

—¡Cielos, chica! – Alya, quien ya había sido liberada se acariciaba los brazos en las zonas en donde Marinette había presionado. Tenía mucha fuerza. —¡¿Qué fue todo eso?!

—De verdad lo siento, yo… Es que… Pensamos que habían entrado a la casa y…

—Fue… Fue un accidente. – se empeñó en justificar el muchacho rubio.

—Fue casi como ser arrollado por un leopardo. – argumentó Nino, sentándose en el sofá.

—Lo sentimos mucho. – se disculparon ambos al mismo tiempo.

—¿No están lastimados? – Tom se acercó tanto a la su hija como al matrimonio Lahiffe.

—Estamos bien. – contestaron Alya y Nino.

—Esos movimientos fueron espectaculares. – dijo Fu, un poco más relajado que el resto de los invitados.

—¿No te lastimaste, hija? – Sabine inspeccionó a su hija.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Dónde aprendieron a hacer eso? – Nino no tardó en preguntar, asombrado… Pero tras una vista rápida al rostro de sus amigos se sintió culpable. —Ah, es verdad… Ahí. Bueno, lo importante es que el pastel está sano y salvo. – señaló la mesa en donde estaba el postre.

—Pasemos ya de esto. – Alya se acercó a abrazar a Marinette. —Chica, estoy tan feliz por ti.

—Gracias, Alya.

—¡Es cierto! – se levantó del sofá y estrechó la mano de Adrien. —Felicidades, bro.

—Te lo agradezco, Nino. – no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Ya dentro de unos meses serás todo un padre de familia.

—¿Qué me dices tú? ¿Aún no han pensado en tener hijos? – Alya tosió a la distancia.

—¿Alguien quiere tarta? – dijo en voz alta, ignorando el comentario de Adrien, Nino se carcajeó.

—No, aún no. Estamos pensando en dejar pasar un poco más de tiempo.

—Es razonable. – todos rieron por esto.

El resto del día fue una reunión casual. Mientras comieron y charlaron, las cosas se fueron aligerando y fue cuando Fu se acercó a Marinette.

—Muchas felicidades, pequeña.

—Gracias. – ella le sonrió cuando le extendió una pequeña cajita. —¿Qué es esto?

—Es un regalo. Para ti y para Adrien. – le entregó otra. —Ha estado muy ocupado jugando con tu padre y su amigo, así que quizás puedas dárselo después.

—¿Puedo abrirlo?

—Seguro que sí. – cuando Marinette abrió el presente sonrió maravillada.

—¡Oh, son hermosos! – tomó un par de aretes, eran de color rojo y tenían puntos negros.

—¿Qué es hermoso? – Adrien se acercó a su esposa, aprovechándose de un poco de tiempo.

—Estos aretes. El doctor Fu me los regaló, mira, incluso te dio algo a ti. – le extendió su caja.

—¿Un obsequio para mí? – Adrien lo tomó gustoso. —Gracias, doctor. – al abrirlo sus ojos resplandecieron. —Vaya, es un precioso anillo negro. Je, incluso tiene una pequeña huella de gato en medio. – no tardó en ponérselo.

—Espero que bajo ningún concepto vean esto como una especie de insulto.

—¡Desde luego que no! – se apresuró a decir Mari.

—Los pendientes de mariquita y el anillo del gato negro, ambos son tesoros que he guardado por muchos años. Fueron un regalo de mi padre y mi madre. Se pasan de generación en generación en mi familia. Nunca tuve hijos, así que pensé que sería bueno dárselos a ustedes.

—¿En serio? –Marinette estaba maravillada.

—Eso quiere decir que son reliquias familiares, oh, doctor, no podemos aceptarlos.

—No, por favor. Tómenlos. Ustedes son más que mis pacientes, chico. Tienen tanto mi respecto como admiración y estos regalos son la prueba de que son más que simples pacientes para mí. Ante mis ojos, son héroes que merecen tener una prueba de su valentía.

—Es demasiado. – los ojos de Marinette amenazaron con llorar de la emoción.

—Mi niña, ¿Qué acaso lo que ustedes pasaron no lo fue? Esto, a comparación de todos esos años encerrados en mi patria, no es nada. Por favor… - tomó las manos de ambos. —Acéptenlos como muestra de mi cariño y admiración. Además, todo justiciero necesita una insignia, ¿No es así? – sonrió amistosamente y retrocedió.

Dejando a la pareja congelada. La fiesta prosiguió. Adrien regresó a su juego de cartas y Alya y Marinette se reunieron con su madre para abrir el resto de regalos que habían traído.

—¿Supiste de los enmascarados que andan por ahí ayudando a la gente? – Alya soltó de repente, mientras calentaba un poco de agua para hacer té. Sabine estaba distraída organizando la mesa para comer la tarta.

—¿Eh? – Marinette parpadeó.

—Desde los últimos meses han llegado reportes a la central de noticias sobre personas que dicen haber visto en plena noche a dos personas rescatando a otras. Les llaman Ladybug y Chat Noir.

—¿En serio? – Marinette empezó a sacar la vajilla. —No estaba enterada.

—Oh sí. No hemos sacado ninguna nota dado que creíamos que eran alguna clase de fraude, pero al parecer fueron capaces de impedir un secuestro ayer. Ha sido todo una novedad.

—Qué extraño, ¿No? ¿Quién haría algo así? – se llevó una mano a la cara y limpió el sudor que comenzaba a colársele.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? – Alya se acercó al verla nerviosa. —¿Acaso pasa algo malo?

—No, claro que no. – Apagó la estufa.

—Si no te conociera, Marinette, diría que estás algo… Nerviosa. ¿Dije algo para que te pusieras así?

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Pues, porque estábamos charlando de esos dos "superhéroes" y tú…

—¡Hija, la mesa está lista!

—¡Ya voy mamá! – esquivó a su amiga. —Ayúdame a llevar esto.

—Está bien. – tal vez se había salvado de continuar, pero la actitud de su amiga la había dejado picada. Cuando la vio salir con algunos trastos simplemente suspiró. Tenía que ser una broma, ni Marinette ni Adrien se arriesgarían a hacer algo tan tonto como salir a las calles y combatir el mal. Sopló para quitarle importancia y salió de la habitación.

Cuando la tarde finalizó y todos regresaron a sus casas, la pareja se quedó a solas limpiando.

—Ve a descansar, Mari, yo me encargo.

—Está bien, no es mucho.

—Entonces déjame ayudarte. – Adrien se posó a su lado, secando los platos y colocándolos en la alacena.

—¿Crees que ellos lo saben?

—¿Sobre qué? – Adrien detuvo toda actividad.

—Sobre… Sobre lo que hemos hecho. –inconscientemente se llevó la mano a los aretes que Fu le había dado.

—No lo creo, ¿O sí? – Adrien frunció el ceño. —Sólo han sido algunas veces…

—Sí, es verdad. – Marinette suspiró. —Tal vez es sólo mi imaginación. – terminaron de limpiar y ambos se relajaron en el sofá. —Ha sido una tarde maravillosa.

—Lo fue. – Adrien tomó su mano y la besó. —¿En qué piensas?

—El doctor Fu me dio otra cosa antes de irse. – buscó en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido. Le extendió una pequeña libreta.

—¿Qué contiene?

—Números telefónicos y direcciones.

—¿De quiénes?

—De… los demás. – hubo una mezcla de nostalgia y seriedad en sus palabras. —Al parecer… - abrió la pequeña libreta. —Han podido regresar a sus hogares. – Adrien admiró los nombres y las calles ahí escritas.

—Cuando veo esos nombres… Me da un poco de tristeza.- admitió. —Fuimos tantos… Había decenas de jóvenes. Sólo sobrevivimos siete.

—En verdad lo lamento.

—Yo también. – tocó el papel de la libreta. —¿Crees que estén felices si nos ponemos en contacto? Puede que no quieran saber nada sobre el proyecto MTR ahora que son libres.

—Tao y los chicos me dijeron que esperaban reencontrarse con nosotros algún día.

—Entonces no están tan molestos.

—Ellos me dijeron… Que lamentaban no haberse podido despedir de ti.

—Cierto. Mi padre me sacó lo más rápido que pudo de China que no me dejaron hablar con ellos.

—¿Quieres que les llamemos? – Marinette se recargó contra su hombro. —Seguro que se alegrarán de saber sobre nuestra familia. – llevó su otra mano contra su vientre.

—Podemos intentarlo. – Adrien se levantó y tomó su teléfono celular. —Ten, haz la primera llamada. – cedió.

—Creo saber a quién le gustará mucho saber de nosotros. – marcó lentamente. La línea sonó, era comprensible, era larga distancia. De pronto, alguien contestó por el otro lado.

—¿Hola? – en una lengua que ambos conocían perfectamente.

—¡Hola!- dijeron al mismo tiempo y posteriormente escucharon una risa.

—Mis queridos amigos… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Adrien y Marinette?

—Un año tal vez. – contestó Marinette.

—Es un placer saludarte, Tao.

—El gusto es completamente mío.

—¿Está bien que llamemos a esta hora?

—Para ustedes no hay horario. – el muchacho al otro lado se escuchaba contento, casi jubiloso.

—¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó Marinette, emocionada.

—Perfectamente, ¿Y ustedes? – entonces, ambos sonrieron y juntaron aire en sus pulmones.

—Es una larga historia. – dijo riendo Adrien.

—¿Qué es el tiempo para nosotros? – respondió Tao. —Después de todo tengo el temple de un gorila. – y tras una animosa carcajada tanto Adrien como Marinette comenzaron su historia.

La historia de un reencuentro esperado, un milagroso pasado y un futuro esperado. La vida avanzaba a pasos agigantados y, tal como Xiao predijo, la suerte estaba echada.

 **Fin.**

 **Creo que este final es mejor que el del capítulo anterior, pero la idea ya es más resolutiva, así que espero que tras este largo y esplendido viaje llamado Code Name, hayan gozado de la lectura y de la temática. Estaré muy contenta de leerlos nuevamente por este espacio una vez que me decida a escribir un poco más sobre este fandom. Por ahora creo que sólo nos resta tener paciencia para ver lo genial que será esta segunda temporada y las venideras. Un gran abrazo a todos y una despedida cordial. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


End file.
